HTTYD: Riders of Berk
by leafygreen16
Summary: What if Hiccup was a girl and Astrid was Asher? Here is the story of Riders of Berk going a little differently. Fem(Hiccup), Male(Astrid). Don't own HTTYD.
1. How to Start a Dragon Academy

**Chapter 1: How to Start a Dragon Academy**

 _This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against Dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day everything changed. I meet Toothless and together, we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them._

The air was crisp and cold as it always is in Berk. The clouds were many but the sun was out giving as much warmth as it could but that didn't matter to the two figures in the sky. One black dragon with its left prosthetic tail wing and one girl with a left prosthetic foot. The dragon is what the Vikings would call a Night Fury, "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". Stealthy it would be in the night sky and fast for no one could see the Night Furies at their prime. The girl was riding the dragon for they were best buds as she would call him, her bud Toothless. The girl was 15, short and thin in build and not what one would consider a Viking to look like for she was called Hiccup. Her auburn hair was long and thick, reaching past mid back, and it was flying freely behind her. Her green eyes, kind eyes, were watching the skies as she was flying on Toothless.

They flew down and over the calm ocean and then flew back up, Hiccup laughing as she looked down at Toothless and gently patted him on the head.

"Let's go bud," as Hiccup pulled and up further they went, spinning up into the clouds and then down falling back towards the ocean, flying over so fast.

 _Click._ Hiccup changed the gear of Toothless prosthetic tail-wing and up they went again, twirling through the air, carefree.

"Okay bud, time to meet up with the others," Hiccup said and they flew towards a tall rock formation where four figures could be seen on their own dragons and slowly landed next to Asher and his dragon Stormfly, a blue Nadder. Asher Hofferson, 15 years of age, wasn't as big as most Vikings but he wasn't skinny either, one could tell that he worked out hard. He had blond hair in his signature braid that passed his shoulders which a few hairs loose and his bangs which went over a thin leather bang around his head. Then of course he had nice blue eyes that Hiccup never failed to notice. Those blue eyes actually matching the color of his dragon Stormfly, his favorite girl. Her blue contracted nice with yellow sports located on her wings, back, and tail and with her yellow eyes. She was the perfect dragon for Asher. Both were confident in what they did and never backed down from any challenge that they are faced with.

"Okay guys, best trick competition. Who's up first?" Hiccup asked looking at the other riders.

"Uh…" Fishlegs begins but was interrupted. Fishlegs Ingerman, 14 years of age, was a big stocky Viking who looks like a typical Viking but he was very shy, soft spoken, and intelligent which is not most Vikings. He has short blonde hair and brown eyes and he is paired well with his dragon, Meatlug who is a brown Gronckle. She is probably the most mellowed dragon and she is very kind and loving just like Fishlegs. Both care for each other and are loyal to one another.

"Me!" Snotlout says. Snotlout Jorgenson, 15 years old, brown hair and brown eyes and is the typical Viking, muscular with his highly arrogant, narcissistic, and big ego that gets on everyone's nerves at times but he still has his good side. However, when he does start getting to big for his ego, Hookfang his Monstrous Nightmare takes care of it. Hookfang is red with some orange and a tan underbelly. Both Hookfang and Snotlout care for each other even though Hookfang doesn't listen to Snotlout and tends to do whatever he wants. So, all in all they are made for each other.

"Actually, I think it's…" Fishlegs tries again but same result.

"Me!" Snotlout interrupts again glaring at Fishless. Hiccup rolls her eyes and she wasn't the only one annoyed.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm. Go!" Asher says, irritation in his voice and with emphasis, points towards the rock formations. Snotlout sits up slightly and pulls his shoulders back.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are going to light the sky on fiiiiiiirrrrrreeeeeee!" Snotlout wails at the end since Hookfang took off without warning diving towards the ocean and lifts back up slightly heading towards the rock formations. Curving through the air and going around and between them. Snotlout is still screaming and his helmet is so close to the rock that it starts sparking and Hookfang looks slightly back, purring, pleased with himself. Hookfang sours high into the air and then dives down into the water with Snotlout screaming. Hookfang them resurfaces, with Snotlout spitting out some water, and lands back in his spot on the cliff with the other riders. Hookfang landed with a lot of force that it pushes Snotlout forwards and then back up. Snotlout starts feeling at his chest.

"I'm alive? I'm alive!" Snotlout shouts, throwing his arms into the air in victory. He notices all the other riders looking at him and quickly folds his arms across his chest.

"Of course, I am," Snotlout says, buffing out his chest and flexing his arms, as if he won the competition already. Asher rolls his eyes and scoffs at Snotlout.

"It's my turn! Ready Meatlug?" Fishlegs excitedly asks his Gronckle, bouncing in his seat. Meatlug gives a growl of confirmation and slowly starts lifting off the rock with Fishlegs looking very competitive.

"Here we go!" They slowly went around…in a circle and went back to their spot on the cliff. Everyone just staring at them.

"Yes! New personal best," Fishlegs exclaims leaning down and hugging Meatlug while the latter leans upwards and lick Fishlegs on the cheek.

"My turn!" Ruffnut shouts looking towards her brother Tuffnut. Ruffnut, the girl, and Tuffnut, the boy, the 14 year old twins, with their long blonde hair and blue eyes. If they were the same gender no one would be able to tell them apart. Ruffnut is a tomboy but don't make fun of her looks or you will get punched. Both try to be better then the other but they both act the same. They are devious, playing pranks on everyone including each other. Fighting each other all the time and never agreeing on the same thing. All in all, they are the same at times, and luckily their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, love to be with them since the dragon has a sense of humor. When you put all four together, they become the pranksters. So again, both humans and dragons are close.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut argues back.

"Guys," Hiccup exhales with a slight eye roll, "same dragon."

"Oh, right," Tuffnut says, as he and his sister pound fists and together get Barf and Belch to dive off the cliffside. Then to no one's surprise, the twins start arguing as it could be heard all the way to the other riders.

"Go left," Tuffnut says and pulls Belch's head to the left.

"No, right!" Ruffnut argues and pulls Barf's head to the right.

"No, no, no, right!" Tuffnut pulls Belch's head to the right then.

"No, left!" Ruffnut pulls Barf's head to the left.

So, then the poor Zippleback's head gets all tangled up and Barf and Belch's head hits one another and they finally detangle only to hit a rock side and slowly fly back up with the twins hanging onto Barf and Belch's horns. With a slight look between the Zippleback's they flip their head up which flings the twins into the air, both screaming.

On the downfall Tuffnutt yells, "This is awesome and scary!" But then the Zippleback's grab their riders from the back, flip them in the air again, and the twins land safely on their dragon and finally fly and land on the cliff with the other riders. Tuffnut was breathing heavily while Ruffnut was laying on Barfs head.

"We almost died," Ruffnut says out of breath.

"I know," then Tuffnut goes back up, excited. "Go again?" Ruffnut smiles back but gets interrupted by Asher.

"Hey, it's my turn," Asher says pointing to himself. He then looks at Hiccup with a small smirk and a slight twinkle in his eyes. "You might what to take notes…beautiful." He adds with a wink which causes Hiccup to blush. Asher chuckles and then looks forward, "Let's go!" Stormfly takes off, diving towards the water.

"Okay, Stormfly, tail flip!" Asher shouts as Stormfly sticks her tail into the water which splashes the water upwards. "Now twirl!" He shouts again and Stormfly tucks her wings in and twirls. "Quick, upward spiral!" And with that Stormfly dives up into the air with her wings spread wide and spins. "All right, Stormfly!" Asher cheers and praises as Stormfly lands back in her spot with the other riders, who all marvel at Stormfly's and Asher's performance. Asher looks at Hiccup who the latter quickly turns away blushing yet again.

 _By Thor stop blushing,_ Hiccup says to herself.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout says which then Asher turns back to Snotlout and gives him a punch in the arm. "Ow!" Hiccup looks at Snotlout with a raised brow.

"Why would Asher do a dragon trick competition without a dragon?" Hiccup asks Snotlout even though it was probably a stupid question to ask. Snotlout rubs the arms that he was punched in by Asher and looks at Hiccup, questioningly.

"I don't know, why would he?" Snotlout asks. Hiccup sighs, slowly shaking her head, then looking at Toothless, who gives a small smile to her. Asher looks over at Hiccup giving her a small smile when Hiccup looks up and returns a smile in return then…blushes again.

 _I need to get a work on that blushing problem,_ Hiccup says to herself. Asher motions for her that its her turn to go.

"Well," Hiccup says petting Toothless on the head, leaning on Toothless' saddle, "looks like we've got our work cut out for us their bud." Then they slowly take off, doing a small vertical twirl in the air. Then as fast as possible shoot down towards the water at a straight vertical angle and before hitting the water Hiccup pulls on the saddle and then they are horizontal with the water, splashing some water around them. They shoot off, and with them being so close to the water it sprays behind them. Toothless flies towards the rock formations scattered around and they twirl around them and sometimes going between the rocks, while still going at high speeds. Then one rock formation is in front of them. Two giant rocks connected by one flat land bridge at the very top.

Hiccup slowly starts standing up on the saddle as they get closer to the land bridge and without hesitation jumps off Toothless. They disconnect, while Toothless is flying up the bridge, Hiccup is running over the bridge as fast as she can. She finally makes it to the other end, and jumps, she looks down and smiles, Toothless. She lands back in the saddle, clicking her prosthetic into the gear stirrup and then fly up into the clouds with a small twirl at the end.

Back at the cliffside with the other riders, they look up in astonishment.

"Yeah, all right!" Snotlout.

"Yes!" Fishlegs.

Asher breaths in a sigh of relief but still amazed at Hiccup.

For the finale, Toothless lets off six plasma blasts while flying towards the others.

"They are still the best," Asher says.

"Another win," Hiccup says looking at Toothless while Toothless looks up at Hiccup giving a small warble. "Good job bud."

They finally land with the others.

"So, it seems that these flying competitions always work in your favor," Ruffnut says, rubbing her chin.

"Yes, they must be…rigged…yes rigged," Tuffnut exclaims dramatically.

"Or maybe it's just skill," Fishlegs says. Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut look at Fishlegs with their eyes drooping.

"Nope rigged," Tuffnut.

"Yep, rigged," Ruffnut.

Hiccup shakes her head with a smile.

"Well, I for one would love some private lessons," Snotlout says looking at Hiccup with a smile. Hiccup's eyes widening, not knowing how to reply.

"Uh…" Hiccup begins but is saved by Asher.

"Ew, for one she is your cousin and two…umm, no," Asher replies.

"Why is she only aloud to give _you_ private lessons," Snotlout replies smugly. Hiccup blushes once again at how he said it but Asher gets angry and punches Snotlout in the face. Everyone laughs and Hiccup covers her mouth laughing slightly. Asher looks back at Hiccup.

"Well then, let's race beautiful, last one to Berk is Yak dung," Asher says already taking off. Hiccup blushes again!

 _This needs to stop_ , Hiccup said to herself as she takes off after Asher.

"Hey cheaters," the twins say together and take off with Snotlout and Fishlegs not far behind.

 _Yep, dragons. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons._

Hiccup lands first on Berk, looking back she doesn't see anyone yet.

"Well, I think we lost them bud," Hiccup says, as she gets off Toothless, her amputee leg feeling sour.

 _I must have over done it today_ , she says to herself. She then hears a lot of yelling and looks around walking with Toothless. A yak runs off being followed by a Gronckle.

"Bad dragon let go of my food," a woman Viking says holding on to a piece of bread which a Terrible Terror as ahold of. The Terrible Terror succeeds and takes the bread from the woman. "Drop it pesky dragon," holding a spoon to the Terrible Terror, then another shows up and takes her spoon, "dragons!"

"Get of my roof you pest," a Viking man says to a Nadder on his roof.

"Let go of that, these are my apples," another Viking says holding onto a brown bag as a Nightmare dragon tugs on it. Hiccup looks over and sees a Deadly Nadder chasing some chickens and takes off with a woman's clothing. "Give me back my dainties dragon!" The said woman yells, shaking her fist angrily.

"Incoming!"

"Look out!"

"Dragon poo!"

Hiccup looks up and in comes many dragons flying above and sure enough green poo comes down onto the village. Hiccup backs up trying to get away, "Ew, gross, gross, gross! Oh, poop! Oh, that's so disgusting," and hits someone. She turns around and see Bucket and Mulch, both with shields over their heads, held up with sticks.

"Hey Mulch, hey Bucket, sorry about the uh…" Hiccup says pointing upwards.

"Every day at three," Bucket says, "their regular at least. A tip of the cap." He says tapping the bucket on his head.

"Better than the days where it was kill or be killed," Mulch adds, then looking at Hiccup. "Hey, we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the girl the cod." Hiccup looks up at Bucket. Bucket lifts a torn fish and Hiccup just stares at it.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asks Mulch. Hiccup looks around and sees a smaller Terrible Terror dragging the fish.

"Uh, Bucket, the, uh, Terror beat you to it," Hiccup says pointing to the Terror. Mulch and Bucket look over and see the Terror who hisses at them then dragging it behind a house. More Terrible Terrors fly in that direction. Hiccup chuckles nervously, knowing she will be hearing this from her father soon.

 _Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away._

….

It was finally night. On the far side and other side of the island is a single house near the top of a mountain. An old grumpy man with a horrible personality lives there, and he makes almost everyone at the village angry. His name is Mildew. His eyes snapped open hearing a thunderous noise that was shaking the entire house. The axes hanging on the ceiling swing and one of them falls off and slams into the ground almost hitting Fungus his sheep. Said sheep runs into the fireplace, scared. Finally, the thunderous noise stops and the house stops shaking but Mildew gets up and goes outside, with Fungus following behind him, and sees a Gronckle on his roof, sleeping.

"Dragons," Mildew grumbles with hate. "I should have known. Helps himself to my roof, and my cabbage." He drops the cabbage and turns to his fields, seeing another Gronckle eating the rest of his cabbage.

"My whole field!" He gasps in disbelief. "Gone!" He growls. "This tears it, Fungus!" He grabs his helmet and shoves it on his head, grabs his walking staff and with Fungus under one arm, he makes his way to the village.

….

Finally, it was morning and lots of shipments came in. Hiccup was sitting on the wooden floor of the Great Hall, keeping weight off her amputee leg since she stressed it yesterday, with Toothless and Gobber was standing on the other side of Toothless. Hiccup was watching her dad command the village. This was very important to Hiccup, knowing that she would one day be chieftess to the people of Berk. Even though this was very boring for her to sit through, she knew that this was very important for her future.

"Stand the elk up in the back. Fishing boats just came in with a big catch," Stoick her father shouted to some of the villagers, pointing to where he wanted the shipments to be placed. Hiccup looked from her father to the old man coming towards them.

"Oh no, this can't be good Toothless," Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the head, who lifted his head to see what she was talking about. Gobber looks over and starts walking up towards Stoick.

"Stoick," Mildew said wearing his typical scowl, holding his walking staff in one hand and Fungus, his sheep around his other arm.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day," Gobber says pointing to Mildew with his hook hand.

"You've picked a bad time, Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming," Stoick told Mildew with authority, telling him that he _really_ wasn't in the mood. Mildew stops right in from of the stars of the Great Hall.

"It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men," Mildew hissed. Hiccup started walking towards her dad with Toothless behind her.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber stated.

"Oh, very well, make your jokes," Mildew said climbing up the stairs getting closer to Stoick. "Meanwhile, these dragons are upending our village carts, turning people's houses into piles of rubble! They even disturbing an old, man's rest! Can't you see these bags under my eyes?" Mildew pointed. Stoick looks at Mildew like he had no time for this and Gobber lowers one brow and raises the other.

"He's right. He's hideous," Gobber said. Hiccup laughed lightly at that.

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts." Mildew said turning towards the crowd that was slowly forming, agreeing with what Mildew was saying. "They even cracked him man's skull like an egg." Mildew points to Bucket with his walking staff.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled, over easy, poached!" Bucket mumbled. Hiccup slaps her hand to her forehead.

"You need to put those dragons in cages. If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village," Mildew said, making the crowd even more rowdy against dragons. Hiccup pats Toothless again starting to get worried but then with determination she addressed the crowd.

"They don't mean any harm! They're just dragons being dragons," Hiccup explained but Stoick interrupts her, pushing her behind him and addressing straight to Mildew.

"Look, Mildew, if there is a problem, I'll deal with it," Stoick stated looking menacing at Mildew.

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick," Mildew said, who started walking down the stairs. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say that you better do something about it." Mildew left but leaves behind him, several angry Vikings.

 _Oh, this can't be good for us_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"Look my fellow Vikings, I will figure out a way to handle the dragons but right now we have to get ready for the freeze and get the shipments stored away safely," Stoick addressed the crowd. As of right now that calmed the crowd and they dispersed, getting the other shipments and getting them stored and away from the dragons.

….

Hiccup was sitting on the top of the stairs where her room was. Toothless was sitting next to her. Hiccup was unbraiding her long hair and slowly putting her fingers through them to get any tangles out. As she was doing this, she was watching her father pace in front of the hearth while Gobber was standing in the corner watching her father as well.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place," Stoick said walking towards Gobber. He then walked away and sparked an idea. "Hey, we could put up signs!" Stoick exclaimed facing Gobber once again.

"Signs, for dragons?" Gobber said with disbelief in his voice.

"No, for the people," Stoick corrected. Hiccup shook her head and scoffed looking at Toothless.

"Yeah, signs for Vikings, over half of them can't even read," nudging Toothless. "I bet you could read better than half of them." Toothless warbled silently.

"Signs, for Vikings? We're not a big readers Stoick," Gobber said, as he was chipping a wooden duck with his hooked hand.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza," Stoick said, walking away waving his hands around.

"I feel like he is just making up stuff," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. "Umm, fire breathing dragons."

"Nets? You do know they breathe fire?" Gobber questions Stoick, thinking he lost his marbles or something.

"I know very well they breathe fire, Gobber," Stoick said throwing a chair across the room angrily. "Maybe Mildew was right." Hiccup got up from her spot running down the stairs.

"No, wait dad," Hiccup said facing her father, "what if…I deal with the dragons?" While picking up the chair her father threw.

"You?" Stoick questioned in disbelief.

"Who else?" Hiccup said, feeling a bump behind her back. Turning around she saw Toothless who then nudged at her side. Hiccup patting him on the head continued, "if anyone can control them I can. I'm the best girl for the job."

"Hiccup, you are my daughter. I know I may have the dragons here on Berk but that doesn't mean I'm not still hesitant with you alone with those dragons. Call me a protective father but I'm just not comfortable with you near them," her father said. Even though they have had this conversation before it brings a smile on Hiccups face, knowing that he did care. Before the peace between dragons and Vikings she would not have believed anything he just said but now she did.

"Daddy, I love that you want to protect me but this is what being a leader is all about right? Trying to fix problems in the village," she said, playing with the ends of her hair, "and while I help control the dragons, you can worry about the shipments that we are getting in for the freeze," Hiccup continued, trying to comfort her dad as much as she could. Stoick sighed knowing that she was right but not having to like it.

"Please, daddy, I promise I will be safe. Well as safe as a can be with fire breathing dragons," Hiccup said chuckling, until she saw her father's face, whose looked scared. Gobber shook his head thinking that this whole conversation was pointless.

"Please," Hiccup pleaded again. Stoick sighed.

"Fair enough, you get your chance, starting tomorrow," Stoick said. Hiccup started to jump in joy. "BUT, if I see a destroyed village or a bite, scratch, or burn mark on you the dragons _will_ be out of here."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Hiccup said. She then gave her father a quick hug which surprised him, and before he could give her one back she raced up the stairs followed by Toothless. Stoick shook his head amused.

"What am I going to do with her, Gobber," Stoick said looking at his oldest friend.

"Nothing really. She does what she wants, takes that after her mother," Gobber replied. Sadness could be seen in Stoick's eyes, thinking of his late wife.

"Yes, she does," Stoick whispered to himself.

….

Hiccup was sitting at in her chair in front of her desk. Her desk was scattered with papers of inventions, old and new. It was also heavily dirty because of the charcoal that she uses to write and draw. There were many papers with pictures of Toothless, Berk scenery, and…Asher.

"Okay Toothless, do you know what we should do for tomorrow," Hiccup asked as she looked over at her bud. Toothless looked at her tilting his head to the side. That meant two things, why are you asking me or I have no idea. Hiccup groaned. "Me neither. I think we are going to have to play it by whatever happens tomorrow." Hiccup took off her fur vest and took off her shoe, lightning another candle since the one lit was about to run out. She then started cleaning her desk, putting her scenery pictures of Berk in a pile and the Asher pictures at the very bottom so they were out of sight because out of sight out of mind. She then started putting a stack of dragon pictures that she drew, most of them being of Toothless and as she was doing this she found the Dragon Manuel. She placed her pictures in a quick pile then opened the book.

"Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight," she kept repeating as she flipped through each page of dragon. "Wow, we really only had one thing in mind back then." Toothless leaned on Hiccups shoulder. As she finally turned to the Night Fury page and idea came to mind.

"Toothless, I have an idea," she said smiling to her best friend.

….

Morning came and Hiccup got up, put on her prosthetic and shoe, and some brown pants and a green shirt, then finally her brown fur vest. Then with her and Toothless they went out to the village.

"Okay gang. There are going to be some changes around here," Hiccup stated.

"Get out, shoo," a Viking woman said holding giant bowl away from a purple Nadder. "For the last time get your nose out of my bread," she then ran into her home. Hiccup ran over getting the purple Nadders attention.

"Hold on, I'll help you," Hiccup said. The Nadder noticing her turned around and with at stern look said, "No!" Then placing a hand on the Nadders head. This then instantly calms the dragon down. "All right." Thinking the fight was done a chicken flew over her shoulder startling the Nadder who then chased after the chicken. Hearing a crash behind her she turned and saw chickens running from something which was then discovered as a blue Gronckle who destroyed some wooden carts. The blue Gronckle then flew and hit the purple Nadder which caused both to tumble down.

"Okay," Hiccup having no clue on what to do with that. She hears a roar, looking up and saw a Monstrous Nightmare flaming at another purple Nadder on top of a hill. This causes a herd of on-fire-sheep run down a wooden blank going towards her.

"Ahh, uhh," she starts running, "Toothless stop that fight," pointing to the fight above. "I'm going to put out the sheep." Hiccup runs between houses but gets stopped by a golden Gronckle flying to the left and a wooden cart being pushed by a Nadder to the right and a Viking chasing the Nadder. Hiccup looks around seeing destruction everywhere.

….

Up on one of the towers the other dragon riders were seen looking below.

"What is she doing?" Snotlout asked with a face of confusion as he was standing near the edge of the tower, with a clear view.

"Uh, I think she's helping the dragons break stuff," Tuffnut said with a smirk, sitting with her sister, Ruffnut.

"Cool," Ruffnut responds. As they saw Hiccup try to put water on a sheep but instead the sheep runs her over and she falls and slides down the hill. Asher shook his head, standing with his arms crossed.

"Wow, she could really use our help," Asher said, wanting to help his crush, looking at her with worry.

"We'll get to it…," Tuffnut says.

"In a minute," Ruffnut finishes the sentence.

Finally, on the bottom again, Hiccup could finally pour water on the poor flaming sheep, "Sorry about that," not noticing the herd of dragons flying over her.

"And it's three," Asher said, looking down. "Toothless!" Asher said pointing to Hiccup when Toothless herd his name. Toothless looking up, speed up, grabbed Hiccup by her shirt and dragged her to the nearest house before she could get any dragon poop on her.

 _Today is not working well_ , Hiccup told herself, leaning on Toothless.

….

Night finally came and nothing worked for Hiccup today. Hiccup walked up the stairs, slowly, to her room with Toothless walking behind her who lit up some candle using his flame. She then sat on her bed that was covering in sheep wool and furs taking her shoe off including her prosthetic.

"Oh, everything hurts," Hiccup said to Toothless, "even this," holding up her prosthetic. She then heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Hiccup," she heard Asher yell.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup stood up, well as good as she could with one leg. Toothless helped balance her, letting her use his body to balance herself. She then proceeded to dust herself off.

"I can't look like this in front of Asher. I don't look to beat up, do I?" She asked Toothless who gave her a wide-eyed expression and then nodded. Hiccup knew what that meant. "Oh great, dragon pity." She then heard footsteps behind her, turning around to fast forgetting that she only had one leg, lost her balance. Asher quickly went to her and grabbed her shoulders before she could fall. Hiccup looked up at him, slightly blushing.

"Asher, what a nice surprise," Hiccup said, grinning up at Asher. Asher raised a brow and helped her lean against her desk. When she was finally balanced Asher crossed his arms.

"So, how was your day?" Asher asked, already knowing the answer to whatever lie she was about to sprout out. Hiccup started talking with her hands which she did when she was nervous or lying.

"Oh, you know, uneventful, hung around the plaza, you know," Hiccup stammered who then started untying her hair which was another nervous habit she did when she was nervous.

"Yeah, I do know, we saw you out there, it's hard to believe you're still standing," Asher replied with a smirk. Hiccup groaned loudly.

"Help me to the bed, I can't even stand right now and my other leg is very soar for being on my prosthetic all day," Hiccup replied. Asher wrapped his arm around her waist while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they slowly walked to her bed. She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her which then he sat down. Toothless leaned his head on Asher's lap but looking at Hiccup.

"I am going to be seeing flaming sheep for the next month," Hiccup said, starting to message the bottom part of her leg where her prosthetic would be. She then felt hands unbraiding her hair, smiling slightly with a slight blush on her cheeks. Asher laughed slightly. Hiccup looked over questioningly but neither stopped what they were doing.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Flaming sheep wouldn't be the worst thing in anyone's dreams. I think it would be pretty funny," Asher said. Hiccup scoffed.

"Yeah, for you maybe but since that was the only thing I saw today it will be more of a nightmare," Hiccup replied, making Asher laugh a little more. They then heard the door slam open and shut.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup heard her father shout which makes Asher jump up so fast off the bed that it startled Toothless, who was almost asleep on his lap. They then heard his thundering footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone!" Stoick questioned, looking down at Hiccup who was still on the bed messaging her leg, looking worried, then at Asher who had his arms crossed again looking a little flushed. Hiccup stopped what she was doing and got up from the bed balancing herself on the headboard.

"Okay, I know it looks bad," Hiccup answered.

"Really bad," Asher whispered but everyone heard him.

"But this is only… uh, phase one of my master plan" Hiccup continued. Stoick looked surprised but did believe his daughter.

"Oh, so you do have a plan?" Stoick asked skeptically.

"I do. Of course, I do. It's very…complex, lots of drawings several moving parts. Yeah, it's pretty wild," Hiccup answered but Asher saw right through it, she was moving her hands to much.

"Uh, huh," Stoick said not fully being her but took the bait anyways. "Well, this better be real, because Mildew stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." With that said, Stoick turned around but before leaving turned to Asher.

"No, funny business. I _am_ downstairs." Then Stoick left leaving an embarrassed Hiccup and a scared Asher behind. It took awhile before either of them looked or talked to each other. Hiccup then cleared her through looking at Toothless.

"Don't worry bud. Your head isn't going anywhere," Hiccup soothed Toothless who walked to her pushing his head into her stomach, making Hiccup sit back down on the bed. Asher slowly got back on the bed with Toothless taking his spot back on his lap. They were quiet for a while but then Asher returned to running his fingers through her hair.

"You do realize that there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there, and only one of you," Asher said. "I hope you really do have a plan."

"Of course," Hiccup replied, squeakily, messaging her amputated leg again. Hiccup sighed. "I will have one before I go to bed," she whispered. Asher shook his head but changed the subject knowing that she would have a plan by tomorrow because she was Hiccup who always had a plan before the start of every day.

"You know you have been over working your leg for the past couple of days especially today with all the running around," Asher said, eyeing her amputated leg.

"I know but I mean, there is so much to do," Hiccup replied, her leg stopped aching so bad so she stopped her messaging. Asher then stopped what he was doing and got up from the bed patting Toothless on the head who got up from his lap. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, beautiful, as long as you promise me you will have a plan tomorrow and take it easy with your leg, I will take my leave," Asher said. Hiccup laughed but nodded at the same time. Before leaving, Asher gave her a bow and then left going down the stairs and hearing the door open and close. With still a smile on her face she looked at Toothless who gave her a half a smile, smirking.

"Oh, quiet, you unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," Hiccup said sarcastically, collapsing on the bed. She didn't even remember closing her eyes or turning off the candles in her room but she knew Toothless had it.

….

Light was shining in Hiccups window and right onto her eyes, she groaned getting up knowing that it was day two of getting the dragons under control. She felt disgusting after having not washed herself the day before after the crazy day. So, she was a Viking but she did like to wash regularly. Hiccup put on her prosthetic, her leg feeling better but knowing if she extended it to much that it would be a pain again. She left her old clothes on knowing that putting clean clothes would make no sense. The only thing that felt nice was her hair. Asher was able to get all the mud and whatever else was in her hair, taking all the knots out too. It felt very smooth to the touch, making Hiccup smile. She looked over and saw Toothless stretching.

"Well day here I come, right Toothless?" Hiccup asked her bud who only warbled as an answer. "Well, if that's the best I'm going to get then I shall take it. Let's go." Hiccup then excitedly ran down the stairs and walked out the door, followed by Toothless. "I think I have an idea Toothless, it makes perfect sense. Come on let's go get the others."

Finally getting everyone together with their dragons they all met at the Dragon Arena where they used to kill dragons and finally told them her idea.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruffnut said.

"Here? Where we use to kill them?" Tuffnut added on.

"Right," Hiccup replied who put down a basket of food. "Because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available."

"Actually, the dragons do seem to be a little nervous here," Asher said, petting Stormfly who seemed twitchy.

"That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it," Fishlegs replied to Asher.

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena," Asher said walking up to Hiccup, moving his bangs to the side, after calming Stormfly who started to preen herself.

"Well, it would be, if he did, yeah," Hiccup said moving her hands a lot, "but he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about."

"Wait, so, we're going behind your father's back," Asher said not believing what he was hearing.

"There you go! Talking about it and hey, I've done a lot of stuff behind my father's back, Night Fury is one example," Hiccup said putting her hands on her hips. Asher just smirked and raised a brow before walking towards Stormfly.

"Okay so, we want the dragons to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village…we got to do something about that," Hiccup began saying.

"Got it. Help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that," Tuffnut said smiling deviously.

"Um, guys I believe I said...," Hiccup was interrupted.

"Yeah, first we make them really, really angry," Ruffnut started.

"No problem, we anger everybody," Tuffnut continued.

"Guys, this is serious, Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about any of you but that is not okay with me," Hiccup said, anger could be seen in her eyes because she didn't want to see any dragon caged especially Toothless.

"You're right. She's sorry," Tuffnut replied, pointing towards his sister, actually feeling sorry.

"Okay then, next problem," Hiccup went into the basket grabbing a piece of bread not noticing Toothless licking his lips. "The dragons are eating everything in sight so when a dragon takes something it's not supposed to have…," Toothless grabs the bread but Hiccup quickly scratches underneath his chin who then let's go of the bread. "You can get them to drop it by giving them a little scratch just below the chin."

"Eh, memememe. Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me, we do things a little differently," Snotlout says grabbing the bread that Hiccup took from Toothless and throwing it to Hookfang. "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right up to his face and say, DROP THAT RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME?" Hookfang replied by grabbing Snotlout upper body with his mouth and then shaking him. Hiccup laughed, enjoying Snotlouts humiliation sometimes knowing Hookfang would never hurt Snotlout.

"See? He dropped it," everyone could hear Snotlout say while still in Hookfangs mouth.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked, while everyone was just staring at Hookfang and Snotlout.

"Yeah, in a minute," Asher said smirking, enjoying the scene too much.

"All right, we've got a lot of training to do. But together, we can keep these dragons under control," Hiccup said getting back to business and grabbing other food items from the basket. All the riders grabbing food as well.

"Uh, can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello, you guys still there?" Snotlout asked while Hookfang shook him again.

Hiccup felt like today would work out better then yesterday, she could only hope.

….

They started walking around Berk but something wasn't right at all.

"Huh, no dragons," Fishlegs said, knowing something wasn't right.

"That was easy," Ruffnut replied.

"Lunch!?" Snotlout said excitedly.

"That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they," Hiccup asked and then a huge _boom_ was heard and smoke and fire was seen on top of the hill.

"Something tells me that way," Asher replied pointing near the smoke. So, they all ran and heard many Vikings yelling and it led them near the Store House. They were surprised by what they saw.

"Stormfly?" Asher said surprised.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout yelled. Hiccup ran into the Store House that was destroyed which was where all the food was stored for the freeze. She saw her father inside throwing a giant log against the frame of the building.

"They've eaten everything. We've got nothing left for the freeze," Stoick said angrily stomping out of the building who was stopped by Mildew.

"I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge and look at what the dragons have done. Caging is too good for those beasts," Mildew hissed.

"Dad, I swear I can fix this. We were just starting to…" Hiccup started but was stopped by her father.

"Enough, Hiccup. How can I trust you to control all the dragons when you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick said motioning to the side and Hiccup saw Toothless eating out of a basket and then lifted his head up eating a fish.

"Oh Toothless," Hiccup said, not angry at him but knew nothing good would come after today. Hiccup's father went back into the Store Room grabbing baskets that weren't damaged.

"Bucket, Mulch! Man the boats. We need another catch," Stoick shouted.

"It's too late, Stoick, it took us six months for us to catch all the fish!" Mulch replied.

"Don't tell me it's too late, we've got to try," Stoick demanded.

"Of course, we do," Mulch said grabbing Bucket by the beard and whispering in his ear. "Don't tell the chief it's too late, you're always so negative," Mulch said, blaming it on Bucket.

"I don't know what it is with me," Bucket replied. Stoick walked out of the building with the baskets heading down the stairs. Gobber who was assessing the damage in the building walked out with Hiccup who followed her father.

"Dad please! You've got to listen to me! I know dragons better than…" Hiccup tried again but her father interrupted throwing the baskets in a non-destroyed wagon.

"Not know, Hiccup. I have a village to feed and the dragons have done enough damage. By tonight I want every one of them caged. Understand?" Stoick demanded.

"But…" Hiccup tried again but this time Mildew interrupted, standing right next to her, she shuddered smelling his bad breath and body odor.

"Ah, you can't just cage the demons. You need to send them away now," Mildew said, yelling at Stoick, right next to Hiccups ear. The crowd that came all shouted in agreement. Hiccup looked at Mildew in anger. She didn't think she had ever felt so angry at anyone then she did at Mildew.

"You right. Mildew," Stoick said giving up, knowing he had to do what was best for the village. "We'll cage them tonight and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island." Stoick looking at his daughter knowing that this would hurt her. Hiccup got away from Mildew walking towards her father but stopped at the end of his sentence when he looked at her. Hiccup knew he felt sorry but didn't know what else to do. Toothless came by and stood next to Hiccup trying to comfort his rider, Hiccup putting her arms around her best friend's neck. Stoick gave a large sigh and then left with Bucket and Mulch going to try and grab any fish that they could for the rest of the day.

….

It was sundown and the Viking teens were in the Great Hall eating dinner. The building was deserted except for them and that worked because they were all very depressed that their dragons would be leaving them tomorrow. Hiccup grabbed herself a small bowl of stew and a piece of bread, and walked towards the table where everyone was sitting at. Hiccup could feel her amputated leg starting to itch and hurt again but she pushed through it, knowing that she would be home soon.

"I can't believe we have to send them away," Snotlout said, throwing his arms out dramatically. Hiccup passed him and sat on the other side of Asher who was barely even eating and just looking at his bowl and stirring the stew.

"It's going to be weird. I got used to Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning," Asher replied.

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's going to do that now," Fishlegs whined.

"I volunteer Tuffnut," Ruffnut trying to anger her brother but also trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"Whatever. What time should I be there?" Tuffnut was very monotoned which was weird for him. Hiccup exhaled loudly not knowing what to do to help everybody. She couldn't think of anything to change this from happening.

"Come on let's just get this over with," Asher said getting up. "Hiccup you going to be okay by yourself?" Hiccup looked up at Asher and put on her best smile.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Hiccup said going back to her food.

"This is the worst day of my life? We're never going to see our dragons again," Fishlegs whined again while they all left the building. It was quiet until she heard Toothless next to her, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Toothless, I can't let this happen. You're my best friend," Hiccup said, patting him on the head. While she said this, she didn't here someone coming up to her until Toothless growled slightly.

"Oh, Toothless, I'm going to miss you so much," Mildew walked up trying to make a girly voice. "You know what your mistake was girl. Thinking dragons could be trained. A dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do, it's their nature." This caused Hiccup to lower her brows and she get angry while Toothless growled lightly again. Mildew turned around without saying something, "And nature always wins."

The doors opened, two men had opened the door which caused cold wind to come in and blow out the fire in the middle of the Great Hall. It was already dark outside, the sun having already gone down. Toothless turned around and blasted a fire back into the giant round hearth.

"Oh, thank you Toothless," a woman said who just came into the building. Then an idea came to Hiccup's mind.

"You know…Mildew is absolutely right," Hiccup said to herself then looking at Toothless. "Come on, we have to stop them bud before they lock up their dragons," Hiccup said to Toothless. They ran out of the Great Hall and then Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, clicked her prosthetic in, changing gears and they were off towards the Dragon Arena. Hiccup finally made it to the arena when she saw them closing the gate.

"Don't close it," Hiccup shouted, finally landing next to the gate lever, jumping off Toothless and reversing the lever which opened the gate. "We are not locking them up," Hiccup said with strong authority. All of them were holding torches since it was dark outside.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Asher asked but saw how Hiccup was playing with the tips of her hair. "Or are we going behind your father's back again?" Asher already knew the answer.

"Um, one of those," Hiccup replied hearing Stormfly coming up next to him making his chicken-warble sound and then hearing the other dragons walking closer to him. "Look the dragons are gonna do what there gonna do, it's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it and I have the best idea since forever and we start tomorrow."

….

It was the next morning and the plan was now in action. They flew towards the boats where Bucket and Mulch were at trying to catch fish.

"Okay Snotlout scare us up some dinner," Hiccup shouted.

"I'm on it," Snotlout replied, which then Hookfang dived into the water.

"Dragon attack," Bucket shouted but then Bucket and Mulch were amazed when they noticed fish in their nets, thanks to Hookfang and Snotlout who then went back above the surface.

"Hey thanks dragon," Mulch shouted.

"That's right! That just happened," Snotlout praised himself.

"Come on, follow me. We have a lot more to do," Hiccup said to everyone and their next mission lead them to Mildews hut where Mildew was farming.

"Afternoon Mildew," Asher shouted. Stormfly opened her tail spins, digging a trench in the ground which then Hiccup followed pouring a bucket full of seeds.

"3:00, time for the fertilizer," Hiccup shouted when the dragon herd came in and did their business.

"Smile Mildew, we just saved you three months of work," Hiccup shouted to Mildew, "and now off to get the boars!"

They then flew off to the woods where Tuff and Ruff were rounding up the boars and with a little help with Hiccup and Toothless, were able to lead the boars to the farm house.

"Woohoo that was awesome," Fishlegs excitedly said when both him and Asher landed in from of the farm house.

"How did you know that was going to work," Asher asked Hiccup who landed next to them.

"Because they're dragons and dragons will do what dragons do," she said getting off Toothless. "We just had work with them and not against them. But you know who we should actually be thanking?"

"There they are, Stoick!" Hiccup turned around and saw Mildew and her father. "Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me," Mildew continued.

"No this is not what I asked for," her father said looking at Hiccup with disappointment.

….

After the confrontation with Mildew and Stoick, the riders were asked to go to the Dragon Ring with their dragons and a huge village meeting would take place there. So, that's what they did. Soon the riders and their dragons were in the ring but the dragons were locked up as ordered from Stoick and the other Vikings were outside the ring looking in. Finally, Stoick and Gobber came into the ring with the gate slowly opening.

"On no, what's he gonna do to us?" Fishlegs squeaked, fidgeting.

"I'm too pretty for jail," Ruffnut exclaimed while Tuffnut snorted in disagreement.

"Where'd you hear that?" Tuffnut replied.

"You all disobeyed my order and there will be consequences," Stoick growled to the group.

"I told you we we're going to get in trouble. You never listen to me, beautiful," Asher mutters at Hiccup, with his arms crossed.

"Dad, if anyone is going to get in trouble, it should be to me," Hiccup began saying, knowing she couldn't let everyone take the blame since it was her plan.

"No, you all had a hand in this," Stoick interrupted, who then paced in front of the group. "You took over this place without asking, you release the dragons against my wishes, things are going to change around here that why…" Gobber got in front of Stoick interrupting him.

"We're getting a dragon training academy!" The villagers gasp and Hiccup's eyes widened who then looked at Asher. Asher dropped his arms and looked down at her, smiling.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them that!" Stoick retorted, slightly whining if Hiccup did say so herself, who giggled at her father's response.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Gobber exclaimed. "Go ahead."

Stoick sighed heavily. "Well, you already told most of it."

"You can tell then the part about how proud you are of them!" Gobber said.

"Gobber!" Stoick was slightly angry at Gobber.

"Hiccup, well…what he said," Stoick stammered. "You've all made me proud. This dragon training academy is for you." Stoick walked to the lever that was locking the dragon and switched it up which opened the gate and released the dragons. The crowd clapped their hands, happy with the decision that Stoick made, well except one but who really cared.

"Hookfang!"

"Stormfly!"

"My Meatlug, whose daddy's little girl!" Meatlug pushed into Fishlegs.

"Oh Toothless, my bud," Hiccup said running up and hugging him.

"Now all you have to do is train them," Stoick said, standing next to his daughter. Hiccup looked up at her father, so happy, smiling with a twinkle in her green eyes.

"Not a problem, dad. I mean after all I've got Toothless," Hiccup said, until she heard Asher clearing his throat, loudly. Hiccup looked over seeing Asher with his hands on his hips and giving her the evil eye. "Oops, and Asher too…and uh," Hiccup stammered. "Stormfly, Hookfang, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruff, Tuff, Barf, and Belch. You know everyone." She then looked at her father, smiling nervously. Stoick just shook his head and grabbed his daughter hugging her tightly.

….

Later that night, Hiccup was sitting at her desk drawing all her friends in a new book she made, it was on the very first page and on the top, it said _Book of Dragons owned by the Berk Dragon Academy_. She came up with the new Dragon Book a few nights ago. Instead of the old one always saying kill on sight on every page, she created a new book that will have everything about the dragons that were true and now since they have the Dragon Academy it can be used to help train dragons as well. She finally finished the picture and turned the next page and wrote _Index_.

"Well, this will start looking great. We can use the older book to help fill in the blanks and then whatever we find out we can write it in here," Hiccup said holding up the nice big book filled with many blank pages but hopefully in the future they will be able to fill each one of those pages. She looked at Toothless and smiled.

"Well, I guess we should starts filling a page," Hiccup said flipping through a few pages then writing, _1_ , and below she wrote _Night Fury_.

….

In the morning, Hiccup got up changing out of her night clothes that only consisted of loose cotton pants and shirt. She put on her prosthetic, changed into her favorite green pants and shirt and put on her fur vest. She left her hair loose, grabbed a bag, placed the new and old Dragon Book in the bag and raced out of the room followed by Toothless.

"Let's go help out," she said jumping on Toothless and flying into the hair and soon was followed by her friends and together they helped with the village for the freeze.

By the afternoon the chores were done, they landed at the once Dragon Kill Ring and know the Dragon Academy and together they started figuring out what to do with it.

"Hey guys look what I decided to do," Hiccup said going into her bag and taking out the new and old dragon book. "I decided to make a new one where we can write in the information that is right about dragons and how to train them or if they can be trained."

"Wow, that's a good idea. We can take the old information from the old book, like how they look and their abilities and place them in the new book and then add any other characteristics that we find out about them in the new book," Fishlegs exclaimed, overjoyed with the new idea. Fishlegs opened it up and saw the Index and already saw five dragons in it: Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, and Terrible Terror. Opening it to the pages that were filled, it gave the class of the dragon, attributes, fire type, special abilities, weakness, personality, colors, habitat, and if it was trainable. Then the other page had a picture of the dragon and what the eggs looked like.

"Hiccup, this is amazing!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "And we still have added space on this dragon, just incase if we find out more about them. Oh, my Thor!"

"I know but I didn't add other dragons in their because we still don't know much about them yet. So, until we look at them up close we will use what we know in the old book and see if it's true about their nature. If it is, then we will add them to our new book," Hiccup said. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," Fishlegs said, both slowly jumping up and down.

"Uh, nerd alert," Snotlout said to the other.

"Really? Why don't they get married?" Tuffnut said, who was then elbowed by Asher.

"Okay, know what will we do about the Berk Dragon Academy," Asher asked trying to get his crush and Fishlegs focused at the task at hand. Hiccup looked over and started thinking.

"Well, I decided to call it the Berk Dragon Academy or Berk Dragon Training Academy," Hiccup said and I've already created something. C'mon let's go to the blacksmith," Hiccup said jumping on Toothless and headed over with the others following.

When they landed Hiccup headed to the blacksmith and there was something covered in a tarp. Hiccup ran over and uncovered it. It was a wooden round piece with a Night Fury, which was Toothless if the red on the left tail fin was of any indication, with the words Berk Dragon Academy on it and that was just the start. They were able to hang it in the front of the Dragon Ring and marvel at the new addition.

"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that," Asher stated nudging Hiccup with his shoulder. Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Hiccup responded.

 _Dragon can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful amazing creatures. And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything that there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?_

 **Authors Note:**

I don't own any How to Train Your Dragon material.

Special thanks to:

.com

.

to helping me get information


	2. Viking for Hire

**Chapter 2: Viking for Hire**

 _Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone._

Hiccup was sleeping soundly with Toothless sleeping on his piece of rock that was placed next to the bed until singing was heard.

"Oh, no," Hiccup grumbled, throwing a pillow over her head. The Terrible Terrors love to sing, especially in the morning right when the run is seen over the horizon. Hiccup heard a _thump_ that shook the entire house, scaring her up.

"Be quiet you little beasts!" She heard her father bellow downstairs. She then saw some shadow flying past her window signaling that the Terrible Terrors flew off. Hiccup sighed loudly, laying back down on her furs and covering herself up with the sheep wool. It was getting colder in Berk since the very cold winter months were coming. She heard a warble next to her, took her pillow off and gasped, Toothless was right next to her already up for the day. Probably wanting to go on his morning flight. He then started nudging at Hiccup.

"Toothless," Hiccup whined. "You spoiled dragon it's way too early." Toothless then nudged harder which caused Hiccup to fall off the other side of the bed. _Thud_. "Ahh."

"Fine, I'm up. We can go on your _early_ morning flight _now_ ," she replied, Toothless jump up in joy causing Hiccup to laugh. So, she started getting ready for the day. She crawled over the bed and grabbed her prosthetic foot and putting it on, using rope and two metal clasps to tighten it on her leg but not too tight, she didn't want to lose more of her leg. She then walked over to a shelf that had a bowl of water and a cloth. She used the water and cloth to wash her face, neck, and arms. After feeling clean, she then dressed for the day, putting on pants, shirt, her one shoe, and her favorite fur vest. Hiccup left her hair since it was already braided when she went to bed last night.

"Okay ready," she said facing Toothless who looked at her like she was taking his time away from his flight.

"Hey, you lick yourself clean and dirt seems to just roll right off you. I have to keep cleaning myself. I'm not a normal Viking thank you very much," Hiccup replied to his look. Toothless laughed, well a dragon laugh, nudged her then ran downstairs and out the door. Hiccup ran after Toothless before grabbing a piece of bread off the dining table and finally out the door. Stuffing half the bread in her mouth, she gave the other to Toothless.

"Here you go bud," she mumbled with food still in her mouth. She then climbed on Toothless, clicked her prosthetic in place turned a gear and off they went. Flying all around Berk.

"Oh, Toothless I forgot my pages. I could be drawing this beautiful sunrise," Hiccup told Toothless who warbled. "Oh, well, there will be other chances." Hiccup heard flapping of wings behind her, she turned around and saw the familiar blue Nadder and the Viking atop the dragon.

"Morning Asher," Hiccup called out. Asher then bringing Stormfly next to Toothless.

"Hey, beautiful, morning to you as well. Did the Terrible Terrors wake you up?" Asher asked. Hiccup blushes slightly but responds.

"Yeah, they should be called Terrible Singers. Then Toothless decided to have an early morning flight," Hiccup adds. Asher laughs at her new name for the Terrible Terrors.

"I thought you like your morning flights with Toothless?" Asher asks.

"Yes, morning flights, not early morning flights," Hiccup answers, Toothless giving a light laugh. "Oh, stop it." Hiccup giving Toothless a small pat on his head. "What about you? Why are you out flying?"

"Well, I was already up getting ready for our _early_ morning flight when the Terrible Terrors started singing," Asher answers. "You wanna race, beautiful?" Hiccup looked at him with determination not even fazed with his nickname for her.

"You're on. Let's go!" Hiccup already started going. "Toward the Sea Stacks!"

"Hey!" Asher yelled, Stormfly speeding up behind Toothless. As they were flying getting closer to the Sea Stacks Stormfly had an idea. She flew next Toothless getting a little bit ahead of him and then rubbed her tail lightly against Toothless' cheek.

"Hey, Stormfly," Hiccup yelled. "Woah!" Toothless started wobbling in the air and he ended up falling towards a small rock formation and crashed. Hiccup few off Toothless and landing on her back. "Ow."

"What happened?" Asher asked, as he got off Stormfly when she landed. He ran over to Hiccup and helped her up.

"Your dragon is flirting with my dragon and he fell for it," Hiccup accused Stormfly who was preening herself. This caused Asher to laugh real hard. "Your vanity dragon," she insulted.

"Well, at least Toothless has good choice in female dragons. My Stormfly is the most beautiful and fiercest dragon, aren't you girl?" Asher said, which caused Stormfly to walk over and rub her face against his. Hiccup rolled her eyes and walked over to Toothless.

"You traitor. Falling for her light blue scales and yellow eyes," Hiccup whispered and accused. Toothless looked at her like she was the one to talk, who eyed Asher and Hiccup followed his gaze.

"Hey that's not the same," Hiccup said crossing her arms. Toothless hit her stomach with his tail lightly. "Okay I get it but this is our little secret who knows how the other dragons might react with you literally _falling_ for Stormfly." Hiccup laughing at her own joke and Toothless hitting her again with his tail but this time harder. "Ouf."

"Everything okay over here," Asher asks after seeing Hiccup getting hit twice by Toothless.

"Yes, everything is okay," she said getting on Toothless. "Ready to go back, I'm pretty sure we wanted to race and this time, tell your dragon not to flirt with mine during a race." Asher laughed, jumping on Stormfly.

"Alright beautiful, but after the race is okay," Asher asks, Hiccup smirked.

"Sure. Bye!" And Toothless took off with Asher following behind.

Toothless landed first outside the Dragon Academy and Stormfly landed second. Hiccup and Asher got off their dragons, noticing the other riders inside the arena with their dragons. Hiccup winced as she felt her amputated leg ache slightly.

"Okay Stormfly now you can flirt with Toothless," Asher said, laughing as Stormfly started chasing Toothless into the Dragon Academy. Hiccup punched Asher in the arm, then shook her hand because that hurt.

"Asher, ow, what's your arm made of…rocks," Hiccup asked rubbing her fist.

"No, muscle," Asher responded walking into the arena, smirking though no one could see. Hiccup blushed.

 _He did that on purpose_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"Okay, I hope everyone studied," Hiccup yelled to everyone.

"Oh, I did Hiccup, I'm so excited," Fishlegs squealed, running towards Hiccup grabbing her arms and Hiccup grabbed his.

"Me too. Did you make them?" Hiccup asked as they were walking towards a board in the middle of the arena. The others were looking at them like they were crazy.

"Nerd alert," Snotlout whispered to Asher as they were moving barrels for tables and chairs to one side and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were also moving barrels and chairs to the other side of the arena making sure that the wooden board was in the middle.

"Why are they so excited?" Tuffnut asked, him and his twin having a tough time with the table until Barf and Belch shoved the table to the right spot.

"It's their bonding time. Two nerds getting together and creating their new nerd game," Ruffnut said dramatically.

"True, sis. _Bonding_ ," Tuffnut emphasized causing him and Ruffnut to laugh. Asher scowled and crossed his arms. This conversation was non-existent to the two people in the conversation.

"These cards are amazing for the game. You got them straight from the new Book of Dragons. It has the question on one side and the answer on the other," Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah, there are even some questions I still don't know the answer very well so I can still play the game with everyone," Fishlegs explained.

"Okay, time to play and learn!" Hiccup said, jumping up and down in excitement.

….

A few hours into the game, it was going well for one team but not the other. Asher and Fishlegs were one team which called them Team Asther and the other was Team Snotlout with Snotlout and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup was the coordinator who asked the questions and tallied the points. The dragons were behind each of their riders, napping.

"Every dragon has his own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, Deadly Nadder," Asher shouted out followed by Fishlegs.

"It's magnesium flam burns with the heat of the sun," Fishlegs finished.

"Correct," Hiccup said, while Asher and Fishlegs fist pumped. Hiccup turned and tallied. "Point to Team Asher. Score is now 100 to 10."

"And you started with 10," Asher stated to Team Snotlout.

"Oh yeah? Well, the games not over. Wait, what team am I on," Tuffnut asked confused.

"Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback, Team Snotlout?" Hiccup asked them since the twins had one and should now this.

"I don't think they can count that high," Asher stated. Hiccup sighed, when Asher gets competitive he throws insults, a lot.

"Oh, really? Let's find out. Barf, belch," Ruff commanded. Barf and Belch got up from there nap a started shooting gas and fire to the other side of the arena, towards Team Asher who ducked out the way including the dragons who were startled awake. Six total shots were done from the Hideous Zippleback.

"Heh, looks like it's about three," Tuffnut said, smiling smugly to Team Asher.

"Told you we could count that high," Ruffnut corrected Asher.

"It's six. You were half-right but I will give you five points," Hiccup said, turning around and giving the tallies to Team Snotlout.

"Yes! We're up to 30," Ruffnut said as she and Tuffnut and Snotlout high-fived each other for a win. Asher and Fishlegs looked over the barrels and Asher shot up, standing.

"All right, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Asher asked, then whistling which signaled Stormfly to release spines out of her tail and it threw Team Snotlout into the wall of the arena, hanging by her spines.

"No fair. She didn't give us time to answer," Tuffnut said.

"I call for disqualification," Ruffnut said.

"I've got a question," Snotlout said as he hops off the wall and walks to Hookfang. "What happens when I sick Hookfang on you!?" He asks.

"Okay, guys, that's enough training," Hiccup says closing the cards together, hoping to stop the fight before it started. "So, we did some really good work here today."

"Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout jumped on top of Hookfang, grabbed and jerked his horn startling him awake. Hookfang flamed on his entire body and swung his neck around. Snotlout jumped off Hookfang and ran to a tub of water in the area since his butt was one fire. He then jumped in butt first.

"That's the third time this week," Snotlout yelled. "Ah…sweet relief." As Snotlout started feeling better he calmed down slightly. Hookfang walked out of the arena in a bad mood. Hiccup walked over to Snotlout followed by Asher.

"Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" Hiccup asked, worried for Hookfang.

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is," Asher remarked to Hiccup, Snotlout smirked and looked at Hiccup.

"There's room in here for two Hiccup," Snotlout said flirting. Hiccup rolled her eyes walking off. With her back turned she missed Asher dunking Snotlout into the water.

….

Since dragon training was over Hiccup walked into the village checking to see what was going on today. She then found a big group of Vikings surrounding the blacksmith. She heard Gobber yelling and walked over to see what was going on. She moved to the front of the crowd and found him behind a table with a huge number of weapons in a cart.

"Gather around. Come one, one and all. You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use, but think again," he yelled, grabbing a sword from behind him. "This long sword is now a lovely butter knife," Gobber showed by wiping on a piece of bread that crumbled. "It's also great for making bread crumbs," Gobber added and then the plate broke. He looked at everyone and everyone looked at him not amused.

"Moving on," Gobber said putting down the sword and the plate and moved behind him. Hiccup sighed feeling guilty. She is the reason that he is out of a job. She then sniffed and smelt a heavy sent of raw fish and mold. Mildew. She heard him gasp and then lean next to her. Hiccup looked over and her brows lowered in anger.

"Well, this is a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils. Mm…." Mildew whispered, leaning on his walking staff.

"Up next, how about this-uh…handy fly swatter," Gobber grabbed a mace and slammed it into a table, everyone looked at him still not amused. "Also, food for getting rid of unwanted tables," Gobber added. Many people in the crowd started to look angry.

"Mm," Mildew mumbled looking at Hiccup, who looked very upset.

"Now, for the lady of the house," Gobber started walking to a ballista. "When the hubby's off pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have big Bertha." Gobber said knocking on the ballista where a boulder was sitting. There must have been a calibration issue because it released the boulder and hit a building. Many people gasped in horror and then the crowd dispersed.

"Oh," Mildew continued tormenting Hiccup.

"Wait. There's more. Come back. You haven't seen everything yet! I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet," Gobber shouted but no one came back and left Gobber alone.

"It's okay Bertha. We'll find a place for ya," Gobber mumbled soothing Bertha by rubbing her wheel.

"Oh, it's hard to watch. Especially for you eh, Hiccup?" Mildew asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The feeling of guilt must be tearing at your insides. I mean, you put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons." Mildew then walked away but always had to say one last thing. "You ruined his live. Bravo, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned to look back at Gobber, the guilt was eating up at her. She then turned and walked home.

….

Hiccup made it home and walked upstairs to her room. Toothless was looking out the window but when he saw her he walked over. Hiccup smiled hugging Toothless to her. She then let go and walked over to her water bowl and noticed it was clean water.

"Did you get me fresh water, bud?" Hiccup asked, turning to Toothless who nodded, very proud of himself. "Are you telling me a stink?" She teased. Toothless warbled, looking worried and nudged her in apology. Hiccup laughed.

"I'm teasing bud. Thanks for the water," Hiccup thanked, petting Toothless. She then proceeded to wash her face and change into her night clothes. She looked out the window and the sun was almost under the horizon. She then proceeded to light the candles and finally sat on the edge of her room which looked down on the ground floor. Toothless sat next to her and Hiccup started unbraiding her hair.

"You know," she started talking to Toothless, "Gobber made me this," lifting her prosthetic. "He taught me everything I needed to know that aloud me to make your tail." Toothless moved his tail which still had the prosthetic on. "I've got to find some way to help him." Then the door banged open and closed revealing her father. Who looked exhausted but still menacing. Well, everyone looked menacing to Hiccup. His red beard looked dirty and his hair looked wet, sweat. He then proceeded to take of his helmet and sat down on the dining chair and exhaled, exhausted for sure. Hiccup got up and walked down the stairs.

"Tough day chiefing, daddy?" Hiccup asked, walking to a wooden counter, grabbed a mug and filled it with water.

"I was all over the island. I married the Swensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn, then down to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks, then back up to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon is over," her father stopped at his daughter gave him a mug of water and took a giant gulp. "Thank you, darling." Hiccup went to the fireplace and added more wood to the fire. "Sometimes I wish there were two of me," Stoick finished. Hiccup stopped what she was doing at that sentence, an idea coming to mind, she dropped a log.

"That-there…there are two of you," Hiccup stuttered thinking to fast, turning around and looked at her father. Her father stopped drinking and looked at her angrily and slammed the empty mug on the floor.

"Is that another crack about my weight?" Stoick bellowed, startling Hiccup who jumped back and squeaked slightly.

"No," she reassured her father, "I mean Gobber. He can be the other you." Hiccup motioned at him.

"Gobber?" He said. "Oh, but he's too busy making all those dragon-killing-eh," he paused, "we…used to be…until you-which is great…except for Gobber," he stuttered about trying not to hurt his daughters feeling but she just smiled knowing that he was trying but she wasn't hurt.

"Exactly my point," Hiccup said smiling. Stoick thought about it and stood up.

"You know? That's actually not such a bad idea. I could use a right hand," Stoick said more to himself and walked towards the door going to Gobbers.

"Which works out great, cause that's kind of the only one he has," Hiccup said trying to be funny. Stoick turned around gave her a look like he wasn't that amused and walked out the door. Hiccup looked at Toothless who was looking down.

"Well, I tried making him laugh at my joke," she stated. Toothless laughed, stood up and walked behind him which Hiccup then heard rustling. Hiccup went up to her room and saw Toothless holding a picture of himself. She laughed lightly to herself.

"You want me to draw you again bud?" She asked which Toothless nodded. She sat at her desk took out a blank paper and charcoal.

"Okay bud but one picture and then it's time to sleep," she said then started drawing.

….

It was morning and Stoick and Gobber were out on the plaza. Stoick turned to Gobber, happy that he could get some help with his duties.

"I greatly appreciate you helping me out, Gobber," Stoick said.

"I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule, Stoick," Gobber said, looking at his hook while Stoick raised a brow since he knew Gobber was _not_ busy.

"I've got a full day ahead of me," Stoick continued, ripping a paper he had in his hand. "Here's your half," Stoick handing the bottom piece to Gobber. Gobber grabbed it and looked at it confused.

"Oh, this'll be interesting," Gobber said looking at the paper upside down.

"Now remember, some of these situations are delicate. They require diplomacy," Stoick emphasized on delicate.

"Oh, no problem. I'm great at…that," Gobber said, even thought he had no idea what diplomacy was.

"Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" Stoick was skeptical.

"Oh, I thought it meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later, but I can give your think a shot," Gobber said then turning around and starting his chores. Stoick turned around as well, he was very worried that something bad was going to happen today.

….

Gobber chore today was to bring a child into the Hooligan Tribe. He was holding a baby with the couple standing to the side of him and a crowd was formed.

"Whosoever brings this child forth in the hooligan tribe, let he be known. As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe, and pronounce the name to be," he stopped as the father whispered the name in his ear. "Yech," Gobber said looking at the baby, "Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus," Gobber said.

"But she's a girl, Gobber," the mother said sternly putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry. She's not going to look like one," Gobber stated, the parents gasping in horror. "Magnus, it is. And please accept this teething toy on behalf of Stoick the Vast," Gobber said holding a mace to them.

"No," the mother said reaching for her baby.

….

Gobber was now in Mulch's house with Bucket settling a dispute.

"Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep," Gobber said.

"I never bought a sheep," Mulch replied, a sheep chomped on grass behind him.

"Who's that? A little woman?" Gobber asked.

"Oh, Mulch," Bucket moaned. "You're cheating me now?"

"Clearly, there's only one way to settle this," Gobber stated, and threw a mace in Mulch's arms and a hammer in Bucket's arms and walked out. They looked at the weapons and started to fight.

"Diplomacy, check. All right, what's next?" Gobber said excitedly, having a lot of fun.

….

Gobber was then found on the docks repairing a boat with Silent Sven looking at Gobber.

"I know that conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood, but if you ask me, there's nothing like a good, old slab of iron. Ha. Nothing's getting through this." Gobber said banging the prosthetic hammer against the iron screws.

"Gobber! What do you think you're doing?" Stoick yelled coming down the docks, followed by Mulch, Bucket, and the angry couple that Gobber named their baby Magnus.

"Just checking another item off the list," Gobber said and hit the boat which caused it to slide off the repair stop and into the water which then sank. "And adding an item for later. Recover sunken ship. Same time tomorrow," Gobber asked, seeming alright with everything that has happened today while Stoick smacked his hand on his head.

….

Later that night Stoick was clutching two cold brick to his head. Hiccup came over and handed her father a mug of water.

"Here you go dad. Wow a two-block headache. You know, dad. I think you're being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day. Tomorrow will be way better," Hiccup said trying to be positive.

"Oh, it will be for me because it won't involve Gobber," Stoick said slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup questioned.

"Ah. I tried to fit a square pig in a round hole, and it sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus. Now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus, but try telling that to her parents," Stoick told how his day went to his daughter which would be described as Hel.

"I can't believe you let him go. Well, we've got to help him," Hiccup stated, who started to think of a new plan.

"We don't have to do anything," Stoick said. "You, on the other hand are going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber," Stoick said then heading to his room which was on the bottom floor.

"But…what…Daddy," Hiccup groaned loudly. She then looked at Toothless who was on the ledge in her room. "Why does everyone always assume that I have all the answers to everyone's problem," she said walking up to her room. "Like I did stop a 300-year war with the dragons. Can I not be aloud to stop thinking for one day?" She asked collapsing on her bed. She moved and sat against the headboard and took off her prosthetic and putting it on her night stand. Then Toothless climbed on the bed making it creak.

"Okay bug," Hiccup stammered, surprised at this. Toothless then leaned his head on her lap. "Aw, you're like my giant cat," Hiccup said, messaging his scales on his head who then started to purr. She then looked at her desk and above it where many pictures of dragons were on the wall. Dragons. _Dragons_.

….

Hiccup woke up finally at a decent time since Toothless was too tired to go on his morning flight and the Terrible Terrors weren't singing. She then dressed and headed Gobbers and then straight to the arena however knowing, her friends weren't really going to like this plan. Fishlegs was the first to greet Hiccup since he was excited to go over new dragon training strategies.

"You're bringing Gobber here?" Fishlegs said slowly as if he didn't hear Hiccup right.

"He's gonna be great. Nobody known dragons like old Gobber. He had spent a lifetime, you know, studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll be better dragon trainers," Hiccup explained. Then the door behind Hiccup opened so fast, she got pushed to the ground and Gobber went past her with his wagon full of weapons.

"I'm back. Did ya miss me," Gobber said excitedly, all the dragons perked up their heads, scared. Fishlegs and Asher ran over to Hiccup and helped her up and dusted herself off.

 _Well, I think a scabbed my knees,_ Hiccup thought to herself but then followed Gobber who stopped in the middle of the arena with his weapons.

"First, uh… welcome and, uh… second tiny question," Hiccup stuttered. "Why uh did you bring your, you know?" She asked.

"Killing things," Gobber finished for her. "I though maybe we could train them. By threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me how to swim." Gobber said picking up a giant axe-sword thing. Stormfly squawked and the other dragons growled in fright even the riders gasped frightened. "Schools in session," Gobber yelled slamming a mace to the ground and that tipped the dragons over. They all flew out of the arena as fast as possible even Meatlug picked up some fast speed.

"Oh, well," Hiccup said, "this is going to push dragon training back." She then felt someone push her arm. "Ow," rubbing it and looked up.

"Hiccup," Asher hissed, grabbed her hand and walking out of the arena with the others. "We are going to find our dragons, you stay here and make sure Gobber doesn't cause any more havoc." Asher continued letting go of Hiccups hand.

"But Asher, it would be so much faster if I flew Toothless," Hiccup said.

"No, you have been using that," Ashe pointed to her prosthetic leg, "too much. You are going to need to take a break. You know Gothi will have your head if you over work it."

Hiccup nodded suddenly feeling _useless_ again. "Your right."

….

It took a few hours but they finally found all the dragons. Hiccup and Toothless were sitting in the arena together and Hiccup was leaning on her bud drawing in the dirt with a stick like the first time when they officially met. Toothless looked over her shoulder watching. Gobber was nowhere to be see in the arena so the dragons were calmer when they landed.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup asked when she stood up and saw Asher bending his back and touching his neck.

 _Wow muscle. Oh Thor, stop thinking_ , Hiccup though to herself.

"Ugh," Asher groaned. "We've been riding our dragons for four hours." Then looked at Stormfly who gave him an innocent look with her wide eyes. "It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Hiccup apologized, fiddling with her hair. "I just don't know what to do with him." She heard Tuffnut groaning and looked over and saw Ruffnut kicking him in the back while he was bent over.

"Do you guys always have to fight," Hiccup asked.

"Argh," Tuffnut groaned loudly when he got kick by his sister again.

"It's okay, I asked her to do that. I was just trying to get the feeling back," Tuffnut groaned and he was kicked again.

"You gonna return the favor, or what," Ruffnut yelled at her brother as she turned around and bent her back. Tuffnut then turned and started kicking her back in return.

"Huh," Hiccup thought to herself, "I've flown for hours on Toothless, and I've never had a problem," Hiccup said to Asher as he walked over to her.

"That's because you have a saddle," Asher pointed out, patting the saddle that was on Toothless. Stormfly came over and bit the saddle which caused Toothless to grumble and chase her around, playing.

"Saddles!" Hiccup said, turning to Asher her gave her raised brow.

"Yes," Asher said slowly, "that's what I said." Hiccup went over and hugged him quickly startling Asher and then released him running over to her house first, to grab some designs she made for Toothless and then ran to Gobber who was most likely at the blacksmith. Asher was frozen looking at Hiccup as she ran.

….

"Saddles I love it," Gobber pronounced loudly. "I've got so many ideas." He then proceeded to grab her papers with saddle designs but then threw them. "Uh, not like these. Good ones." He replied turning toward the unlit forge and grabbing an axe.

"Excuse me," Hiccup was slightly insulted as she picked up her designs. Gobber turned around nervously knowing exactly what he just did. No one insults Hiccups Design's. Hiccup looked at Gobber angrily and even though she was small she could carry a very good angry look.

"Uh," Gobber started. "I mean just better ones, you know, not like yours are better ones," Gobber was sweating nervously while looking at the fire in Hiccups eyes. "Oh, never mind." Gobber knew there wasn't much he could do.

"Well, that was insulting," Hiccup said, breathing in deeply then exhaling before she blew off in anger.

 _This is about Gobber, this is about Gobber, not you_ , Hiccup said to herself to calm herself down.

"I'm glad you're excited. But I still think there are some things in my design's you could use. I mean, you did teach me everything I know," Hiccup stated.

"Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles sine you were in diapers. In fact. I made your diapers," Gobber pointed at Hiccup with the axe.

"And I think I could go my whole life without knowing that because some reason that's just weird," Hiccup whispered to herself. "I know you know what your doing. But keep in mind that every dragon is different. So, you need to adjust the…" Hiccup started to rabble.

"Hiccup," Gobber said, trying to stop her.

"but…" Hiccup continued.

"Hiccup," Gobber tried again.

"But, I just think," Hiccup tried again.

"Hiccup," Gobber said with a slightly raised voice and dropped the axe on the floor. "I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know," Gobber said pointing to Hiccup with his mallet hand and then turned to the forge and started to work on the saddles. Hiccup sighed and left knowing the day would be over soon and headed home and she decided to check on Gobber later knowing he would probably be working through the night.

….

It was finally night time and the forge was lit and a happy Viking was singing, hitting on some metal. Both Hiccup and Toothless were outside watching Gobber work,

"Well I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmmm!" Gobber sang loudly.

"You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy," Hiccup said to Toothless. Toothless had his head tilted probably thinking the song was probably weird. "I think we did a good thing," Hiccup said, proud with herself.

….

Next early afternoon, Hiccup and Toothless headed to the arena where they saw Gobber standing next to a brown tarp and underneath were most likely the saddles. Then slowly the other riders started to show. Once everyone was there Hiccup started to address what was going on.

"Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to…" Hiccup was interrupted.

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself," Gobber said announcing himself while everyone was excited for the saddles. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So, without further ado…" Gobber then ripped the tarp off the saddles and they were revealed. Hiccup was not happy with what she saw.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut.

"Wow!" Snotlout.

"Wow!" Asher.

"Wow, Gobber," Hiccup said trying to be at least a little excited. "This-this is certainly not what I imagined."

"How could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here," Gobber said hitting his head with his mallet hand.

"Is that," Hiccup asked pointed to the contraption built into one of the saddles.

"Yes! Flamethrower," Gobber then squeezed the handle and fire came out. Hiccup and Asher jumped back surprised. "Didn't see that one coming did ya?"

"Uh…no, not for dragons," Hiccup said scratching the back of her head. "They come with one built in, actually," Hiccup stated.

"I know, but can ya ever really have to much firepower?" Gobber asked. They looked over and saw that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had already put on their saddles for Barf and Belch. Their saddles came with small catapults attached to it. Barf and Belch sat up with their riders to see how the saddles worked. Ruff and Tuff then decided to put some rocks in their catapults and then released them…the rocks hit Barf and Belch and knocked them down…hard.

"Ow," Ruffnut said, rubbing her bottom.

"Uh, catapult for the twins? Not such a good idea," Hiccup mentioned, shaking her head. While Gobber shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

 _I mean they are the twins_ , Hiccup thought.

"You can do it, girl! Think light," Fishlegs motivated Meatlug as she was trying to fly up with four heavy maces incorporated in the saddle. The motivation didn't work and Meatlug collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs," Gobber said.

"My mom says I'm just husky," Fishlegs said quietly feeling kind of embarrassed. Asher then decided to put on the saddle made for Stormfly but of course before he left he punched Hiccup in the arm lightly and gave her thumbs up. Hiccup rolled her eyes, smiling, and rubbed her arms. She then looked over and noticed that Hookfang was not letting Snotlout put on his saddle. Every time Snotlout tried, Hookfang would shake the saddle off and breath fire.

"Come one, Hookfang," Snotlout was agitated and Hookfang looked at his rider. "What's wrong with you," Snotlout asked which then Hookfang turned his back on him. "That's it. Someone's trading with me," Snotlout said stopping one of his feet.

"Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven," Tuffnut said, while Barf and Belch were still mostly knocked out. Hiccup looked up and saw Asher flying on Stormfly with the new saddle who then landed.

"This saddle is actually pretty good," Asher said, impressed.

"Wait till you try the horn," Gobber mentioned. Hiccup widened her eyes.

 _Oh god, most dragons don't like loud noise_ , Hiccup thought to herself. Asher then blew the horn, startling Stormfly since it was right above her head and spine shot…towards Snotlout who ended up on the wall of the arena.

"Really? Again?" Snotlout shouted.

"So, anyway, I-I think we're really gonna need to make a few…" Hiccup started saying.

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you," Gobber finished her sentence. "I've got so many ideas! It's getting crowded up here," Gobber said excitedly. Hiccup sighed knowing that this would not be good.

….

The sun was almost down the horizon and today it was Hiccups turns to clean the arena. Toothless was nearby, laying down waiting for her to finish. There were a lot of broken barrels, broken chairs, and just wood chips everywhere. Those saddles caused some destruction today.

"My Odin!" Hiccup looked up and saw her dad coming into the arena. "This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!" Stoick said motioning to the carnage around.

"Yeah, we sort of got Gobbered," Hiccup said, who stopped booming.

"Well, you know Gobber. He means well, he just doesn't always do well. So, what are you going to do about him?" Stoick asked her.

"I'm going to clean up his messes and re-do his work," Hiccup said, continuing to broom again.

"Look, Gobber's like family," Stoick began saying.

"Yeah, I know he is!" Hiccup said throwing the broom to the side. "That's why I can't say anything to him," Hiccup said.

"No darling," her father said, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "That's why you have to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber." Hiccup backed up suddenly a little angry at her father.

"Why do I have to say something to him?! You didn't! you just passed him off to me!" Hiccup shouted.

"That's what that chief does; he delegates," Stoick said while Hiccup looked down feeling bad for shouting at her dad. Stoick sighed placing his arm around his daughter. "Look, I gave you this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the Academy. And I'm sorry, darling, but what's best is very rarely what's easy." Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless started walking out of the Academy passing Snotlout who was asleep on the spines from Stormfly. "What about him?" Stoick asked.

"Leave him. He's going for a record," Hiccup answered.

"Enough said," Stoick replied. As they were going out of the Academy Hiccup realized the pain shooting up his left leg.

"Ow," Hiccup mumbled then started limping. Stoick looked down when he heard her and noticed her limped and sighed.

"You need to stop overdoing that. You lost your leg below your knee just a little over a month. It still needs time to heal," Stoick said. "Do you need me to get some salve from Gothi?" Toothless came over and let Hiccup lean on her a little bit so to take off some weight off her prosthetic.

"Oh, you don't have to do that daddy," Hiccup mumbled, wincing slightly when she added to much weight on her left leg.

"Darlin, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to do it," Stoick replied. He knew how much the prosthetic hurt her pride sometimes. Before the battle with the Red Death and her prosthetic leg she was known as Hiccup the Useless because she couldn't do much. Well, she could do a lot just not the Viking way and now with the prosthetic she feels like she can't do much again. She must take multiple rests during the day to keep weight of her leg so that it can heal properly but she is Hiccup, she is stubborn.

"Yeah, if you could. I'll put it on my leg when I get home," she said still leaning on Toothless. Stoick nodded, looking at Toothless.

"Take care of her," he said to Toothless, who warbled and nodded in agreement. "I'll get the salve from Gothi. Take it easy, please."

"Yes, daddy," Hiccup said smiling at her father who placed a hand on her head then walked off towards Gothi's hut.

"Well, before the sun sets we have to head over to Gobber," Hiccup told Toothless. They didn't make it, since Hiccup was limping it took them a while to get to Gobber's and it got dark. Hiccup grabbed a nearby torch and Toothless lit it. They finally made it and found Gobber at the blacksmiths.

"Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is making the saddles better," Hiccup said hopefully until a _bang_ sounded and smoke flew out of the door creating a draft that took out the flame from the torch. Hiccup limped while still on Toothless and made it to the door alone using the walls to stabilize her. She went inside looking around the corner.

"Gobber?" Hiccup whispered, never know what he is doing and she was right since Gobber turned around and she came face to face with a crossbow. Lifting one of her hands up she shouted, "Don't shoot!" Gobber looked and saw it was Hiccup.

"I would never shoot you, Hiccup. Unless I absolutely have to," Gobber said adding the last part a little bit menacing which kind of scared Hiccup since he would probably use it on her after this.

"He he, yeah," Hiccup stammered. "Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better." Hiccup motioning with her one hand down. Gobber put the crossbow down and started walking towards one of his desks while Hiccup limped after him.

"You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So, I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid the two big ones," Gobber said placing the crossbow on his desk.

"Gobber, that's great!" Hiccup said, thinking that he finally used some of her ideas.

"And replace them with six little ones!" Gobber turned around holding a very tiny spoon probably going to be used as a catapult then turned back around working on one of the new saddles. Hiccup looked down knowing what she was about to do was going to hurt her but going to crush Gobber.

"Yeah, um, Gobber we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break," Hiccup said while talking with her hands. Gobber turned around pointing his mallet hand towards her.

"In case you haven't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die," Gobber stated, then working back on the saddle.

"Okay, maybe 'break' is the wrong word. What I mean is I'm not sure things are working out," Hiccup corrected herself.

"Well, get back to me when you're sure," Gobber responded, hammering at the saddle.

"Okay. I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project," Hiccup firmly tells Gobber. Gobber stops hammering.

"Are you getting rid of me, Hiccup? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow," Gobber says trying to make it seem like he wasn't hurt but there was a small crack in his voice.

"It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for you," Hiccup said trying to help Gobber. Gobber turned around facing Hiccup.

"I don't need your pity, Hiccup. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job," Gobber said and with that he turned back around towards the saddle. Hiccup placed a hand on Gobber's arm feeling really upset for what she just did.

"I'm really sorry, Gobber," Hiccup consoled and limped back out the door. There she found Toothless and leaned on him.

"Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that," she spoke to soon as screams were heard and fire shot out of a building. Vikings were running everywhere trying to get away from…Hookfang? "Okay, it looks like I'm about to find out." There came Snotlout out from around a house and ran straight to Hiccup, out of breath.

"I never…thought…I'd say this…but Hiccup," Snotlout grabbed Hiccups shoulder picking her up slightly and shaking her. "Help!" He then proceeded to hug her in fright. Hiccup was not amused. She looked over and Hookfang was on fire and breathing fire on top of a building, firing wherever pleased him it seemed. Hookfang then landed on the ground shaking his head back and forth, hot fire spit coming out of his mouth and then continued blowing out fire though luckily, he wasn't on fire anymore. Hiccup looked down and saw her father near Hookfang, commanding the people of Berk.

"Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!" Stoick yelled to the villagers. Hookfang roaring over and over. Snotlout and Hiccup ran over to the other riders who were in the crowd, though Hiccup winced repeatedly as she kept running on her sore leg.

"I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually loves that! But this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me!" Snotlout whined yet shouted since Hookfang was getting louder. They passed the others and ended up next to her father and Fishlegs with the angry dragon in front of them. Hookfang then started rubbing his chin and sides of his mouth on the ground, which seemed odd to Hiccup. She had never encountered that behavior before.

"They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here," Fishlegs started sprouting off some knowledge that he knew. Snotlout hit him in the gut.

"Hey!" Snotlout said, feeling really worried about Hookfang.

"Yeah, I rest my case," Fishlegs said holding his gut in pain. Hookfang kept rubbing his chin on the ground.

"When was the last time he ate?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"Not for days," Snotlout responded. Hiccup went over to a barrel of fish that wasn't destroyed and handed it out to Hookfang as she was walking closer.

"Are you hungry, boy," Hiccup asked Hookfang who sniffed the fish and opened his mouth. Hiccup through it in and he started chewing but stopped, whined, and spit it out onto her dad's beard.

"Oh, sorry, dad," Hiccup apologized not expecting that to happen. Stoick looked angry and took the fish out of his beard.

"We've got to bring this dragon under control," Stoick demanded.

"Don't worry. I can do this" she reassured her father. Moving up to Hookfang she placed her hand on the front part of his upper mouth. He instantly clamed down. "There you go. It's gonna be okay, boy," Hiccup calmly whispered to him but then he snapped, eyes widening he flamed on and started breathing fire. "Oh Thor!"

"Hiccup, run," Asher screamed. Toothless who was right next to him, ran over to Hookfang and wrestled him to the ground.

"Way ahead of you, Asher," Hiccup yelled back. Hiccup looked back and both dragons were wrestling. Hookfang was able to turn his hand, grab Toothless with his mouth and throw him off. Toothless got back onto his feet and both dragons circled each other. Hookfang released some fire that hit a house, burning it.

"Toothless, stop," Hiccup yelled running to her dragon before he let out a plasma blast. She pushed against his mouth stopping him but that didn't stop Toothless from growling at Hookfang. Stoick went over to his daughter, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I've seen enough, Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way," Stoick said. Hookfang growling loudly. Stoick headed to Gobber while the riders tried to get Hookfang under control.

….

"Gobber we need you," Stoick said, asserting himself in the room. Gobber was sitting in from of his desk, leaning over in sadness.

"No, you don't. nobody needs me," Gobber whined, standing up and walking to Bertha. "Nobody needs any of us. Not even you, Bertha," Gobber mumbled.

"Are you crying?" Stoick asked in disbelief.

"Course not. Just chopping onions," Gobber answered.

"There are no onions," Stoick replied to the ridiculous answer.

"Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with," Gobber snapped.

"There's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control," Stoick said trying to get to the real problem at hand.

"Then why don't you call hiccup," Gobber whined again.

"No Gobber," Stoick said placing a hand on Gobber's shoulder, "we need you." Gobber looked forward and straightened his shoulders and back, ready for action.

….

Back at the plaza the riders were having a tough time controlling Hookfang who seemed to be out of his mind. Hookfang and Toothless continued to circle around each other, growling towards one another.

"Come on, guys. Think what do you think is causing this. What haven't we tried?" Hiccup asked the gang. She noticed Snotlout turning around and his face looked frightful. "Snotlout you have an idea?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout just pointed behind Hiccup.

"Gobber," Snotlout quivered. Everyone turned around and there was Gobber like he was about to go to war. He had his hook hand, mace, axe, and sword on his belt and a bola in his hand. Then on his back he had a bag full of other weapons.

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best," Gobber said announcing himself.

"He's gonna kill my dragon," Snotlout whispered in fright.

"No, he's not," Hiccup stated.

"Uh, yeah, he is," Tuffnut said.

"Hiccup, you don't use that stuff to butter toast," Ruffnut continued.

"Well, I mean, we would, but you don't," Tuffnut added.

"Dad, you can't be serious. Hookfang is Snotlouts dragon," Hiccup said going towards her dad hoping to put some sense in his head.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old way," Gobber stated.

"But he's a good dragon," Hiccup said, going towards Gobber.

"He's a good dragon," Snotlout repeated who was very close to tears.

"There's just something wrong with him," Hiccup continued.

"There's definitely something wrong with him," Snotlout repeated where now you could see some tears.

"We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day," Hiccup said.

"A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take," Stoick replied. "Gobber," Stoick said as Gobber started to move towards Hookfang. Gobber started to swing the bola. He threw one at Hookfangs wings, as they were now stuck together. Gobber took out another bola swung it and through it at Hookfangs feet. Hookfang then started to blow some fire but he wheezed.

"Ha. You're all out of fire," Gobber said who then took out his sword and headed towards Hookfang but Hiccup would not let this happen. She walked up to Goober and grabbed his hand with the sword.

"I can't let you do this," Hiccup said.

"There's no choice. It has to be done," Gobber said lifting his arm but Hiccup held firm and ended up dangling. Hookfang then flamed on for a few seconds and then roared in Gobber and Hiccups face.

"Do you see that?" Gobber asked astonished. Which then Hookfang moved back and started growling again.

"I do," Hiccup said, letting go of Gobber's arm and Gobber placed his sword back on his belt.

"Time to put this beast out of its misery," Gobber said, stretching his back and moving forward.

"Hiccup. What are you doing?" Asher asked as he walked up to Hiccup.

"Wait, Gobber's got this. I promise," Hiccup said, placing a hand on his arm.

Gobber moved forward and jumped right on the head of Hookfang who started trying to shake him off but Gobber wasn't having it. Gobber maneuvered himself so that he was able to open Hookfangs mouth and once he did, grabbed ahold, yanked and Hookfang threw him off. Gobber landing on the ground.

"Ow," Gobber said, slowly getting back up. Hookfang stopped roaring and looked at the group in happiness.

"Ah. You didn't kill him," Snotlout beamed.

"For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you," Gobber asked. Hookfang then went straight over to Snotlout and started nudging into him, Snotlout started laughing in glee but then stopped.

"Stop it. Stop it," Snotlout demanded which Hookfang stopped. "I don't know where that came from," Snotlout said looking at the group. "Can you train that out of him or…?" Hookfang walked off.

"Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth is what Hookfang was complaining about. I can't believe I missed that," Hiccup said, disappointed in herself a little bit.

"That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away," Gobber said, starting to put away his weapons and that's when she came up with the idea.

"Gobber! Not so fast!" Hiccup said, heading towards Gobber. "How does Gobber's Dentistry sound? You are not afraid to go into the personal space of dragons and with that you can check to make sure all the dragons are healthy so that this doesn't happen again?" Gobber raised his brows, nodding.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, Hiccup," Gobber said excitedly. "Why can't you come up with these ideas all the time?" Hiccup was not amused at that comment. She started walking with Gobber when very bad pain shot up her leg making her stubble and fall.

"Ow," Hiccup said. Stoick and the gang came over and Stoick picked her up. Hiccup hated being carried but as of right now she wasn't complaining. Toothless also came over since he never leaves anywhere without his rider.

"Are you okay, Hiccup," Asher asked.

"You alright," Fishlegs asked as well.

"I'm fine, just a little bit of pain. No big deal," Hiccup replied.

"You over worked your leg wound today, darling," Stoick commented. "I got the salve. You really need to start taking it easy." Hiccup smirked and responded.

"Where's the fun in that?"

….

Dragons were lined up at Gobbers forge waiting in line to get their teeth checked. Gobber was right now using a weapons sharpener to help sharpen and polish a Hideous Zippleback's teeth. He this used his hook to get any dirt or food particles out of its teeth. Once done he petted one head and worked on the other.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!" Gobber sang happily.

 _When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best._

 **Authors Note:**

 **I don't own anything that deals with HTTYD.**

Criticism is welcome. I usually have the problem of making a story flow nicely so if it seems to not "roll of the tongue" let me now so I can change it. I also like to know how you all feel about the added scenes and dialogue. Thank you

And thanks to everyone who commented, followed, or favorited my story.

 **MMM** Yes, I plan to write a fanfiction with the first movie. Only problem is that I don't have the movie. I have the second but not the first for some reason.

 **Loki:** I was thinking about changing her name to Hicca but since Vikings choose really horrifying names like Ruffnut, I thought to just leave it at Hiccup, since she is a hiccup. Maybe I'll use it as a nickname later.

 **Guest** : Hopefully I can update more too, will be going camping for two weeks starting next week, so hopefully I can at least come up with ideas.

 **Musical Ninja:** Hopefully I make it that far, that all will be revealed. Though Heather's character will be a boy, in Race to Dragon's Edge every time she was angry it just seemed to forced and bad, so I kind of hate girl Heather now.


	3. Animal House

**Chapter 3: Animal House**

 _Here on Berk, we've made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together. And it only took us 300 years. There's one slight problem…we forgot to tell the animals._

It was a cold afternoon, colder then usual, but the sun was still out, not like it made a difference for the temperature. The villagers of Berk were going about their business, now with dragons as well. A Deadly Nadder was seen helping a woman with her stacks of bread. A Monstrous Nightmare was found helping a man push his cart of apples around the village. A group of children came by and stole some apples while being followed by some Terrible Terrors. All in all, it was a good day. A Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare were then flying up into the air playing, they ended up at the farmlands, where the sheep, yak, and chickens were. Both dragons landed in the sheep pin and were circling on another until Mulch and Bucket came along to shoo them off.

"Oh, not again. You go on now, you get. Get, shoo! You know you're not supposed to be in here," Mulch said shooing the Monstrous Nightmare out of the sheep pin and Bucket shooing out the Deadly Nadder. After taking care of the dragons both Bucket and Mulch headed towards the yaks and chickens.

"All right, everybody, time to earn your keep," Mulch said carrying a bucket, he then sat on a stool that was next to the yak and placed the bucket underneath the yak, ready to milk it. Bucket was at the chicken coop, picking up chickens but looking awfully confused.

"It's chickens who lay eggs, right?" Bucket asked. Mulch grunted loudly, annoyed. He turned around and looked at Bucket.

"Do we really need to go over this again," Mulch asked.

"No," Bucket replied, who then picked up a sheep and looked under it.

"Apparently, we do," Mulch said getting up and headed to Bucket. "Well, pay attention, Bucket," he then started pointing with his hooked hand to the variety of animals. "Wool," he pointed to the sheep. "Eggs," he then pointed to the chicken in Mulch's hand. "Milk," pointing to the yak that he was going to milk. "Is that so hard now, see?" Mulch said but Bucket still looked lost, Mulch groaned but decided to explain better.

"Observe," Mulch said who then sat down on the stool by the yak. He then grabbed one of the utters, "just grab the utter like so, and pull." A hissing noise was heard and no milk. "Uh, pull," another hissing noise and Mulch decided to pull harder, "pull!" Then the yak kicked him of about Mulch pulled to hard. Mulch stood back looking very worried. "Uh-oh, I think we're empty. That's not good."

….

Farther away from the village and up in the high elevations, two riders were having the most fun and not knowing about the trouble ahead. These two riders were Hiccup and Asher. Hiccup and Asher were both dressed warmly for the cold days since a few days ago it has gotten cold in Berk, well colder. Hiccup was warming warm black pants with a woolly shoe. Her shirt was green and thicker than normal, going down her arms and for her final clothing she was wearing a wool hood that was right now down since the wind blew it off. Her bangs were flying in her face and her hair was open and not in her usual braid. Hiccup decided to leave her hair open since it helps keep her neck warm. Asher was also wearing thicker clothes as well, with dark blue pants, light blue, think long shirt, black woolly shoes and was also wearing a woolly hood. He hair was still braided and he was wearing his signature leather band around his head and his

As of today, these two were 'dragon sledding' down the mountain side since it was covered in snow. Both Toothless and Stormfly were on their bellies while their riders were on top. Since the snow was soft and dragon bellies were tough, this did nothing to hurt the dragons instead it was quite fun for them.

"Yehoo," Hiccup yelled, having the time of her life. Asher was laughing behind him. Asher got right up next to her smirking, as he and Stormfly got in front of Hiccup and Toothless. They dodged trees going at very fast speeds. They went over a hill, went up into the hair, then fell back down into the snow, still sliding.

Asher looked behind him, smiling before lightly touching Stormfly on the back of her neck. As if Stormfly read his mind, she shot a few spines out of her tail and aimed at Hiccup but not to aggressively. Asher and Stormfly don't want to hurt them. Hiccup wide eyed, seeing the spines, pulled Toothless saddle to the left getting out of the way from the spines.

"Hey, Asher," Hiccup yelled, astonished that he would do that but then not really surprised. No matter what Asher was competitive.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Asher asked, looking behind him before looking forward and off they went. Hiccup narrowed her eyes and she leaned down so that they could create less drag. They finally made it next to Asher and Stormfly and Toothless lifted a wing blocking both Stormfly and Asher's view.

"Hey! Not fair," Asher yelled. Then Toothless moved his wing and Asher looked forward and noticed a branch. "AHH!" He yelled before getting hit by it. A red mark was on his check ad snow ended up all over him and on his head.

"Ha ha," Hiccup laughed, enjoying Asher's humiliation.

"So, it's gonna be like that, huh?" Asher said, looking at Hiccup with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiccup said shrugging, trying to look innocent. Toothless shook his head. Asher looked forward, tapped Stormfly and pointed to a mountain of snow. Stormfly fired at it and it exploded, this caused Toothless to start spinning uncontrollably.

"Woah! Uh!" Hiccup yelled and then was finally able to help Toothless get control and they went back to the 'dragon sledding' following Asher.

"Hey! You!" Hiccup yelled. "I'll get you for that!"

"But it was her idea and I just approved it," Asher shouted back, laughing

"Liar!" Hiccup yelled, smiling. A _rumble_ was heard, Hiccup turned around and gasped. An avalanche was coming down fast towards her and Asher.

"Uh oh," Hiccup mumbled. She clicked Toothless prosthetic into gear but it didn't lift them up, it just dropped them back down into the snow. They tried again but same result. Hiccup moved the prosthetic stirrup, it was clicking into gear so that worked. She looked behind her and Toothless prosthetic tail win was frozen.

"No, Toothless your prosthetic is frozen," Hiccup said, Toothless warbled in reply. Hiccup looked back at the avalanche and it was moving in very close.

"Asher!" Hiccup yelled. Asher turned around and gasped but a slightly upward hill was coming up so the slid the mountain and the slightly upward hill sent them up into the air and they were off.

"Yeah!" Asher shouted but Hiccup and Toothless weren't luckily, they just fell back onto the mountain, still sliding down.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted, looking down, trying to come up with something. Hiccup got off the saddle and started climbing down Toothless getting to his tail. She finally made it and tried spreading his prosthetic open but it was frozen good. Asher still flying noticed a crevice further down the mountain.

"Oh, no. Come on Stormfly," and they raced down to Hiccup and Toothless. "Hold on, Hiccup!" Asher shouted. Hiccup looked up.

"No! Go back," Hiccup shouted, waving her arm, trying to get Asher to leave but Asher didn't listen. Instead, he reached out his hand to Hiccup which she could grab onto but with the Avalanche and the speed Toothless was going, all of them fell into the crevice with the avalanche following after them.

It was dark when Hiccup opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She ached all over and was cold, very cold, she started shivering loudly.

"Hiccup!" Asher whispered after hearing her nearby. He was shivering slightly as well.

"Over here," Hiccup said trying to rub heat into her arms, "Asher, I'm freezing."

"Come here," Asher said. She scooted towards his voice and felt arms wrap around her waist. Asher pulled her towards his chest, keeping his arms around her, trying to keep her warm.

"Where are the dragons?" Asher asked since he hadn't seen Stormfly or Toothless. Hiccup looked around but couldn't see anything in the dark. A purple blast was seen and Asher and Hiccup could see the silhouette of Toothless.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered. Then another blast was seen this time red and the silhouette of Stormfly was seen.

"Stormfly?" Asher said, sighing in relief. Then Toothless blasted one more time and a hole was made from the bubble of snow they were in. The dragons shielded them from the snow. Asher and Hiccup looked up and saw the blue sky.

"I see daylight," Hiccup exclaimed, smiling up at the dragons.

"We're going to get out of here," Asher said.

"Look at what they did," Hiccup said amazed at their dragons.

"We're going to get out of here," Asher said, looking down at Hiccup. She was leaning against his chest, between his legs. Asher smiled and Hiccup turned and looked at him. Hiccup suddenly realized their position, blushed so heavily, from her ears, to cheeks, and down her neck. Asher just tightened his arms, feeling too comfortable to move.

"So, we're good now," Hiccup said, once she finally got over her blushing.

"Yep, I'm good now. Good as new," Asher replied. Hiccup gulped.

"Could you…uh…let go," Hiccup asked, feeling herself flush again. Asher sighed and let her go. Hiccup and Asher both got up but not before Hiccup punched him in the arm but yet again she hurt herself more than him. He looked at the arm she punched with a questioning brow.

"Um, why did you do that?" Asher asked

"I told you I was going to get you for making Toothless spin all over the place," Hiccup answered. Asher laughed, grabbing Hiccup and hugging her tightly which pulled her off the ground, but she was laughing with him. The dragons were looking down at their riders.

….

Down by the farmlands again, Gobber was underneath a female yak, checking out the utters. Stoick was standing a few feet away observing.

"Ah, uh huh, uh huh, there it is. Just what I thought. She's not giving milk. None of 'em are," Gobber said as he moved from under the yak and stood up.

"We know that, Gobber. We want to know why," Stoick said, walking towards him. Gobber tilted his head thinking.

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat," Gobber said. "She was mean, ornery, at everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk."

"So, what are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Mothers and goats don't mix. Same with farm animals and dragons. We stopped fighting dragons so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked," Gobber said, just then the same Monstrous Nightmare from before flew off, spooking some goats to run while three just dropped in fright. "Like I said. Spooked." A pained groaned was herd and as Gobber and Stoick turned around they saw Bucket clasping his bucket on his head.

"Uh-oh," Mulch said walking up to Bucket, cautiously. "Your bucket's not tightening up on you, is it?" Mulch asked.

"No, I'm just…FINE!" Bucket screams falling to the floor in pain. Mulch came over kneeling by Bucket but addressing Gobber and Stoick.

"Well, whenever his bucket gets tight, it means there's a storm coming," Mulch said, addressing the confusion Gobber and Stoick felt.

"No storm. Everything's fine," Bucket stuttered but then groaned again in pain. Stoick and Gobber looked at each other both very doubtful about the situation.

"Bucket…" Mulch said.

"I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes my bucket, I could end up less intelligent," Bucket said, wailing as the bucket tightened even more. Mulch then checked the bucket.

"Oh-ho-ho, that's one tight bucket. And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm," Mulch said.

"But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season," Stoick said, looking up into the sky.

"And besides," Gobber said waving his hooked hand, "who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? Heh, that's what chicken bones and goose feet are for."

"If you recall that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf," Mulch said stomping up to Gobber.

"That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out," Bucket said, then went back to groaning in pain.

"And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered. Trust the bucket, Stoick," Mulch said.

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion," Stoick said as he and Gobber walked off on their way to Gothi's place.

….

On the very top of Berk was Gothi's house. It takes many stairs just to get up to that house. Gothi was the village elder and the village healer. She could not speak but instead wrote with her staff on dirt that she always kept handy.

"Gothi, I've come for your council," Stoick said addressing the village elder with respect. She was a short old woman, hunched, but she could still knock you really hard with her staff because she was still a Viking. "Is there going to be a storm?" Stoick asked. Gothi then started writing with her staff into the patch of dirt she made.

"What's she saying, Gobber?" Stoick asked. Not many could read the old script so only a few could and that includes Gobber.

"Uh, she says, 'what do you think?'. Huh?" Gobber shrugged his shoulders and looked at Stoick. Gothi sighed and pointed with her staff to her house. Stoick and Gobber looked back and noticed the grains of wheat and the boarded-up windows. Both looked at each other and both _ahh_ 'ed.

"How can you be so sure? What is the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?" Stoick asked. Gothi then started writing into the dirt again.

"Uh huh, uh huh, yep. She says she could hear Bucket's screaming from way up here," Gobber said.

….

Back to the riders, Hiccup and Asher were found with Fishlegs and Snotlout on one of Berk's catapult towers. Fishlegs and Snotlout were sitting on one bench together and Hiccup and Asher were sitting next to each other on another bench.

"And then the dragons used their wings to block the snow," Hiccup said widening her arms to represent wings.

"I've never heard of anything like that. Not even in the Book of Dragons," Fishlegs said, awed.

"I know. It was incredible. It's as if their protective instincts just kicked in," Asher said excitedly, Hiccup looked at him, he hadn't been this excited since he first got Stormfly.

"Who's believe it? The dragons," Hiccup said motioning to Toothless and Stormfly behind him, "we fought for years came to our rescue!"

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, we would have frozen to death," Asher said looking over at Hiccup slightly.

"You know what, you could've used your own bodies to keep each other warm," Fishlegs stated. Hiccup went wide eyed, trying not to look over at Asher, and scooted away.

"Um…" Hiccup said. "Eh, who would do that?"

"Yeah that's crazy, right," Asher said. Hiccup looked over at Asher who was looking back at her smirking slightly. Hiccup felt her face redden.

"Hey, Hiccup. If Asher can't warm you up, I can if your still cold," Snotlout said, holding his arms out and making a kissy face. Hiccup's face turned into disgust. Asher lowers his eyes in anger, elbows the support beam of the catapults next to him causing snow to fall on Snotlout.

"Hey!" Snotlout said under all the snow. The dragons and Hiccup laughed while Asher felt quite pleased with himself.

"Hey, Hiccup," Tuffnut calls up, since he and Ruffnut came walking towards the tower on a bridge. "Your father's looking for you." Tuffnut informs Hiccup.

"He looked angry," Ruffnut added.

"He's looked angry since the day I was born," Hiccup said walking to Toothless who was going to an open area to take off, "but I'm sure there's no connection," she added getting onto Toothless and taking off heading to her home. She assumed that's where her father would be.

….

Hiccup finally arrived home and found both her father and Gobber waiting for her. Her father was pacing back in forth.

"With a bad storm coming, we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months," Stoick said.

"But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter. Devastating Winter isn't due for another month," Hiccup said.

"Not according to Gothi," Stoick corrected.

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather!" Hiccup snapped, walking up to her dad.

"No, but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on," Stoick retorted. With then the front door opened and in came Mulch and Bucket. Mulch was carrying a bucket and handed it to Stoick.

"Ah, any luck?" Stoick asked, desperately.

"Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours," Mulch said as Stoick tilted the bucket and nothing came out. They all looked at Hiccup who widened her eyes.

 _Why must I always come up with the plans_ , Hiccup said to herself. She stared at Toothless, who warbled, and then jumped back with her arms out, then holding onto Toothless.

"But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish!" Hiccup said.

"True. But they're huge, they breathe fire. And now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them," Gobber replied.

"Here's where you jump in and say, 'I'll fix this'," Stoick stated.

"Okay," Hiccup sighed, kind of annoyed, "but how long do I have before the storm hits?" Hiccup asked Mulch and Bucket.

"About a week," Mulch answered.

"No problem. More than enough time," Hiccup said, happy again but then Bucket wailed holding onto the bucket on his head.

"Correction. Three days, six hours," Mulch corrected himself.

"Okay, less time might be more of a problem," Hiccup said, now worried scratching the back of her head.

….

Hiccup went out with Toothless to grab the other riders and then together went and grabbed some farm animals; sheep, chickens, and yaks. As Hiccup was bringing the yaks to the Dragon Academy she noticed the clouds were dark, thick, and close to the ground over Berk. A great hint that indicated storm clouds. She looked over to the horizon and saw that more dark clouds were coming close to Berk and the sun would soon be covered and the wind was picking up speed. Hiccup continued consoling the yaks and was able to bring them into the Dragon Academy, she was going as slow and quietly as possible to not spoke the yaks since they were already fidgeting because of the dragons already in the arena.

"Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on. You'll really like them if you get to know them," Hiccup said and stopped in front of Hookfang and Stormfly. Hiccup then rubbed the chin on one of the yaks and Asher came up next to one.

"The dragons look scary, but they're just big, scaly reptiles," Asher tried to reason.

"Just like Snotlout," Tuffnut chuckled pointing at his victim. Snotlout angrily grabbed Tuffnut by his vest, picked him up and brought his other arm back ready to punch him but stopped.

"You're the guy, right," Snotlout asked,

"No," Tuffnut said quickly said with a slight whimper. The two dragons in the arena were the same ones that invaded the sheep pin early this morning. Both started growling loudly, showing their big teeth. This startled the animals making them run, hectically and away from them. Asher and Hiccup jumped back in surprise as to not get run over by the yaks.

"Okay, what if we look at this form an animal's perspective," Fishlegs said who then got down on all fours, like a yak or sheep and started going towards the two dragons. "Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon. I'm just a little sheep here, walking, doing sheep things," Fishlegs said to the dragon who then proceeded to make sheep noises. The Monstrous Nightmare looked down at Fishlegs and moved his head closer. "No, he doesn't really seem so big and…" Fishlegs said looking up at the Monstrous Nightmare who roared in his face. "Whoa!" Fishlegs screamed crawling to Meatlug on the other side of the arena. Fishlegs hid beneath Meatlug, "Sorry, but I'm siding with the sheep on this one."

"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore," Hiccup said standing next two three sheep, two adults and one baby. The baby decided to follow the yaks but Hiccup picked it up and placed it back with it's parents. "Okay, here you go boys. Over here," Hiccup said herding the sheep to the Monstrous Nightmare. The sheep were quivering in fear while the dragons sniffed them. "And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear…," and then the Monstrous Nightmare sneezed after sniffing wool and fire came out burning one of the sheep. "Oh," Hiccup said chasing the baby sheep as it was caught on fire. Asher was able to grab the sheep from the front and Hiccup put out the flame in the poor sheep's wool. "At this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs," Hiccup said, standing up getting really frustrated. Hiccup hated not really having a plan or having plans that seem to not work.

….

The storm was getting closer. Dark clouds were over Berk and wherever you looked, dark clouds covered the horizon now. The wind was picking up more and more as time passed and it was getting very cold.

"Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse," Stoick said to Gobber and they picked up wood to bored up the doors. "If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive," Stoick said placing a piece of wood on a door and hammering nails into it.

"Not with this inventory," Gobber stated.

"We're going to need everything we can get from those chicken and yaks," Stoick said, hammering the nails.

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big, woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung," Gobber pointed out.

"Well, luckily out fate isn't in their hands. It's in my daughter's," Stoick said. "And I trust her.

….

Back at the arena, things were not going so well. Chickens, sheep, and yaks, oh my, they were running everywhere. Hiccup was in the middle with Asher next to her. A yak ran in front of her towards Asher but he was able to stop it before it ran him over. Hiccup sighed, going to go with the next plan.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too," she stated.

"Remember magnus the merciless?" Asher asked the other teens. Fishlegs shuddered in remembrance. "He was a pretty scary guy. I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark."

"So, during the day, merciless," Tuffnut said his arms flying up in front of him like he just discovered something.

"And during the night, Tuffnut," Ruffnut said pointing to her brother who the latter elbowed her hard on the back. "Ow," Ruffnut said rubbing the side of her back.

"Hey! That's a real problem," Tuffnut explained his condition of elbowing her.

"I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me," Asher explained.

"Yes, so let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things too," Hiccup said which she went into a basket and pulled out two live yellow and black striped eels. She then walked in between three yaks who were standing in front of the two same dragons from earlier. She showed them to the yaks and then held them up to the dragons who both hissed away from the eels. The yaks looked up at the dragons but did not run off from the hissing of the dragons.

"I think it's working," Asher said. One of the eels got out of Hiccup's hand since they were slippery and slithered towards the Monstrous Nightmare. He growled in fear, whipped around to get rid of it but ended up hitting a sheep which caused another big ruckus of the farm animals. Hiccup groaned putting her head in her hands and shook her head. Asher then came up to her.

"Don't worry," Asher said, putting a hand on her back and rubbing it, trying to be as soothing as possible. Asher saw how this was upsetting Hiccup.

"Worry?" Hiccup questioned like he never even heard of the word, removing her hands from her face and looking at Asher. "I-I'm not worried!" Hiccup stuttered. "Do I look worried?" Hiccup asked with a crazy smile on her face. Asher stared at her kind of freaked out by her behavior.

….

The storm was getting worse. Lightning could now be seen from the sky, striking over Berk. People could be seen heading towards the Main Hall, grabbing any valuables that they needed to survive.

"Bring in everything you need! We don't know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!" Stoick shouted over the lightning and wind. "How's Bucket doing?" Stoick asked seeing Mulch pushing Bucket in a wheelbarrow.

"Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride," Mulch said sadly as Bucket was clenching his bucket with his hands, whining softly. Then thunder and lightning came right after one another again and again but luckily the lightning was just above the clouds. The storm was almost upon them. Bucket whined again.

"Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket," Stoick said stepping towards Mulch. "You and Gobber go find that kids and bring them here," Stoick said as he grabbed the handles from the wheelbarrow.

….

Snotlout somehow ended up on top of a yak screaming and Monstrous Nightmare was chasing some chickens and a sheep.

"Hey! Calm down. Get back over here," Asher said running towards the irritated dragon and pushing him back towards his side of the arena while Hiccup grabbed two of the chickens it was chasing.

"You know what I'm learning from all this? Chicken are really, well, chicken," Hiccup stated, laughing lightly at her joke, placing the two chickens on the ground and the third one hobbled over.

"What if we showed them how much they have in common with the dragons?" Fishlegs said, both Asher and Hiccup looked at him confused. "They both lay eggs, right? A Terrible Terror laid one last week!" Fishlegs exclaimed, picking up a small green egg and placing it in front of the three chickens. The three chickens walked over to it and one even jumped on top of it, trying to heat it up.

"Alright, see? An egg's and egg, right ladies?" Hiccup said too soon as the egg started cracking and then exploded. "Until it explodes…" Hiccup said slowly as the yaks, sheep's, and chickens started running all over the place, spooked again. Just then the gates opened and Mulch and Gobber came walking into the arena.

"Everybody out. The storm is here!" Gobber shouted as some snow was seen coming from the sky.

"Ah, what? Wait, we haven't made any progress with the animals," Hiccup stammered, as the animals were herded out of the area and Gobber grabbed a chicken from the dragon gate on the other side. He then walked towards Hiccup.

"Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!" Gobber shouted.

"Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're still afraid," Hiccup said, determined to get the problem solved.

"You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken. We've got to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber explained. Hiccup sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Come on, Hiccup, we did everything we could," Asher said, coming up to Hiccup placing a hand on her back and both went out of the arena towards the barn with the animals.

….

More snow cam down, blowing heavily from the wind. Snow covered the ground in minutes and it could very cold. They were all struggling towards the barn, having to stomp into the snow which took a lot of energy. Luckily, Asher and Hiccup were dressed warmly for the weather but that still didn't help for it was very cold. However, as they got to the barn there was a big problem, it was covered in snow. There was no way to dig it out. Thunder was heard in the distance.

"So much for the barn," Gobber stated.

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch said.

"The Great Hall!" Hiccup shouted pointing towards the building.

"So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof?" Mulch scoffed. "We know that won't work."

"We have no choice. Let's go," Hiccup said, herding the animals towards the Great Hall.

It was a long walk towards the Great Hall. The snow was hitting hard with the wind speeds picking up. Thunder and lightning could be heard and seen close by. Hiccup's leg was starting to hurt as she had to pick up her feet through the snow, stomping down onto the ground. She could slowly feel the metal of her foot, frozen, reaching her skin of her amputated leg. It was at first soothing but now it was getting painful. Slowly the group was walking. Gobber was leading the herd and the dragons were building a barrier so that the farm animals wouldn't get of course.

"Alright, keep up. Shepard them," Gobber yelled back to the others.

"This way!" Asher shouted, motioning some sheep.

"Come on, come one! Let's go! Oh, this way guys!" Fishlegs yelled.

Lightning struck down and hit a tree. That tree snapped and fell in front of Stormfly who backed away in fright and her tail struck Hookfang. Hookfang roared in pain and flamed himself on and shot out some fire from his mouth. This caused the farm animals to run away in fright.

"Hey, I got this under control!" Snotlout said, trying to stop a yak coming his way but it charged into him knocking Snotlout down into the snow. Then another yak ran into him, bruising his back. "Okay everything hurts!"

Fishlegs was then tripped by yaks and sheep crossing in front and behind him who then fell into the snow. Two sheep ran on top of him followed by Ruffnut. Ruffnut chasing the sheep was then stopped after a chicken jumped on her face, clawing her. Hiccup ran after a sheep, jumping but missed the sheep as it ran off.

"Aww…" Hiccup sighed on the snow, watching as all the farm animals ran in all directions into the woods. Hiccup, determined, got up and ran towards Toothless, feeling her leg give sharp needle like pain but ignored it.

"Where are you going!?" Gobber yelled, as he saw Hiccup run towards Toothless.

"I'm going after them!" Hiccup yelled.

"Forget it Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" Gobber shouted, waving his left hook towards the sky.

"With Toothless, I can! I have to try," Hiccup said, getting onto Toothless and then clicking her foot into the stirrup. "If I don't, we starve to death."

"No! Your father will kill me if I left you out here…" Gobber said walking towards Hiccup but she then took off, knowing Gobber would yank her off the saddle.

"Sorry, Gobber," Hiccup shouted back already far up into the air.

"Hiccup! Come back here!" Gobber shouted, when she didn't come back he looked over to Asher. "Asher, will you talk some sense-Ah-no, no, not you, too! Asher!" Gobber shouted to Asher who got onto Stormfly and took off towards Hiccup. "You're not going with-ach! Get back here, all of you!" Gobber shouted to the rest of the gang who all got onto their dragons and took off into the air as well. Gobber looked up towards the sky, knowing that Stoick was going to kill him.

….

Back in the Great Hall the entire village was inside cramped but it was warm with fires lit everywhere. The front doors slammed open because of the winds. Stoick pointed to the tables nearby.

"Move those tables against the doors!" Stoick shouted while four Vikings grabbed two tables and barred the door closed. It then opened back up with Gobber striding into the building.

"Stoick! The barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered!" Gobber yelled inside.

"Where's Hiccup and the others?" Stoick asked worried for his daughter and the other children.

"I tried to stop them Stoick. They went after the animals," Gobber said as he went right in front of Stoick. Stoick lowered his eyes knowing exactly what he had to do as he went towards the front doors. Two Vikings were still trying to close the door as the doors were busted open again. This time Mulch and Bucket came in with two yaks.

"I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd," Mulch said, leading the two yak's insides.

"You might want to take another look, Mulch," Gobber said walking behind Stoick as both went back out into the storm. Mulch looked down at both yaks.

"Oh! Uh, never mind boys!" Mulch said, putting his arms behind his back and walking farther into the Great Hall, while the two Vikings closed the door again when Gobber and Stoick went out.

….

"Hiccup!" Asher yelled from behind Hiccup and Toothless, riding Stormfly.

"Asher! Turn back with the others. I'll find the animals!" Hiccup shouted back to Asher.

"You are not doing this alone!" Asher yelled back to her.

"This was my duty and I failed, I have to do this alone!" Hiccup shouted. Asher and Stormfly were finally able to get right next to Hiccup and Toothless.

"No, you do not have to do this alone. I am with you," Asher said, determined to help her. Hiccup nodded and smiled, glad for his help.

"Toothless, blast some sound," Hiccup said to her bud. Toothless let out a sound blast that went towards the trees and grounds, waiting for something to come back.

"You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall," Hiccup shouted to Asher who ended up behind them again, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat" Fishlegs shouted to Hiccup, holding his arms crossed, trying to keep in some warmth. The others were also shivering except for Hiccup and Asher, who were dressed warm for this weather.

"Check this out! I'm so cold I can't feel my face," Tuffnut yelled to his sister who then slapped him in the face. "Didn't feel it," Tuffnut yelled again after being slapped.

"That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut responded.

"There they are!" Hiccup said pointed to the herd of yaks beneath them. "Come on!" Hiccup said to Toothless, leaning down into the saddle, and ready to get the animals back to the Great Hall.

"Yaks to the left," Fishlegs said, heading towards the yaks.

"Chickens to the right!" Snotlout yelled, while Hookfang hit Meatlug on his way down. This caused Meatlug to spin out of control in the air. "Hey! I'm flying here!" Snotlout yelled to Fishlegs. Chickens! Over here! Follow me this way. Come on." Snotlout yelled to the chickens trying to herd them but Hookfang who was looking forward headed back up. "Wait. Where are you going?" Snotlout yelled to Hookfang who then looked forward seeing the tree they were about to crash into. "AHH!" Snotlout screamed but Hookfang was able to dodge the tree.

"Sheep! Hey, sheep, this way! Baa!" Fishlegs yelled down to the sheep. "Baa. Baa. Hey it's working." But then they were to far low to the ground that Meatlug got stuck between the ground and a fallen tree. "Baa," Fishlegs whispered, defeated.

"I got them," Asher yelled to Fishlegs, following the sheep close by. "Now!" Asher signaled Stormfly to spine shoot around the sheep, caging them within her spines. "Gotcha!" However, Snotlout still couldn't control Hookfang and his wing knocked the pines down, which caused the sheep to be free.

"Duh! Gah!" Snotlout yelled, trying to get Hookfang under control.

"Snotlout, what are you doing!? You're all over the place!" Asher shouted to him.

"You try herding chickens with a dragon who doesn't listen to you!" Snotlout yelled back.

"Hiccup! Stray sheep!" Asher shouted to Hiccup pointing down where the sheep were.

The sheep were running along an edge of the mountain, this caused the baby sheep to sleep and slide down. Soon, there was no more mountain and the sheep fell getting closer to the ground. Hiccup and Toothless saw this and flew straight towards the baby sheep, and Toothless caught the baby with his feet.

"Nice job, my boy," Hiccup said patting Toothless's neck, who then set the sheep onto the snow-covered ground, who was then meet by the baby sheep's mother and father.

"Hiccup, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!" Asher shouted.

"Come one, my boy. Give us some light," Hiccup said softly, which then Toothless gave off a blast.

"Stray yaks, twelve o'clock," Hiccup said, seeing two large silhouettes.

"I see them! And they are huge!" Tuffnut shouted, while both he and his sister flew Barf and Belch to the two yaks. "I got the yaks!" Tuffnut shouted as their dragon grabbed the two yaks.

"Put me down! Right now!" Stoick shouted. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked down and noticed Stoick and Gobber. The twins looked at each other shrugged and signaled their dragon to put them both down. Gobber and Stoick collapsed into the snow.

"Do I look like a yak to you," Gobber shouted to the twins, he looked over and saw a yak that got up getting away from Gobber.

Toothless landed and Hiccup got off her bud, going towards her father with her head slightly down.

"You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup," Stoick said to his daughter. Stormfly landed behind Stoick.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I let you down," Hiccup said softly to her father.

"It's not your fault, my darling daughter. I'm just glad you're alright," Stoick said, hugging Hiccup to him. "I'm taking you back."

"Which way?" Gobber asked.

"Follow our tracks," Stoick said, pointing towards the way they came. They all looked over and noticed that the storm had covered all their tracks.

"So much for that idea," Gobber stated.

"Sir? What do we do now?" Fishlegs whimpered, shivering his whole body. Stoick looked around and noticed that the other kids were all shivering as well. Even though both Asher and Hiccup were dressed warmly, the storm was taking a toll on them as well.

"Everyone, come together," Stoick said, bringing Hiccup to his one side, Asher following in close bringing one of his arms around Hiccup's waist. The others then all circled around each other bringing in as much heat as they could. Hiccup then heard a warble from her dragons. She looked over and saw Toothless and the other dragons coming closer and closer. Everyone else looked over and saw their dragons. The five dragons came as close as they could, forming a circle, and then spreading their wings apart. The wind and snow was blocked out, helping the humans to get warmer.

"What are they doing," Stoick asked in awe.

"They're protecting us," Hiccup answered.

"It's their natural instinct," Asher continued, looking over at Hiccup, bringing her closer to him. Hiccup smiled and snuggled in closer her head below his chin. The dragons then all shot flames into the snow, helping them all heat up from the snow. Toothless looked over hearing the sheep in the distance, he broke the circle heading to the three-sheep family. The parents left as soon as Toothless came near but the baby stayed by, trusting the dragon. Toothless lifted a wing over the baby sheep, and slowly shoved the sheep towards the circle. The baby sheep looked over, skeptical, but trusted Toothless and headed towards the circle. The baby sheep got closer, looking at the dragons, shielding the humans from the snow and wind, the baby then 'baaed' to the other farm animals. Toothless headed back into his spot, and the other farm animals slowly came over, first the sheep, then the chickens, and lastly the yaks. All of them, heading into the circle of dragons.

"Your dragons are really something, darling," Stoick said to Hiccup looking down at her near Asher.

"Yeah, they are," Hiccup said, closing her eyes, still snuggled on Asher. She was too tired to be embarrassed and, she started to feel the pain in her amputated leg, but decided to worry about it tomorrow.

….

Finally, the morning came, and the dragons lowered their wings letting the snow that had accumulated on their wings to fall behind them to not cover the humans and farm animals. Slowly everyone started to wake up. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were laying next Barf and Belch but two yaks were laying next to them surrounding them with fur. Snotlout and Fishlegs were laying near their dragons but also with sheep and chickens. Gobber and Stoick stayed up all night keeping their eyes on the children. Stormfly and Toothless, with the baby sheep were laying next to one another but between them were both Asher and Hiccup. Asher was laying on Stormfly with Hiccup laying on her side next to him, still cuddled next to him. The baby sheep was at her back, laying by Toothless. Slowly, everyone was waking up, Hiccup slowly got up and so was Asher. Hiccup felt very warm and comfortable not wanting to move, but then she noticed that what she was laying on didn't feel like Toothless. She looked up and noticed Asher looking down at her smiling, Hiccup blushed red, from her ears to her cheeks, and down towards her neck.

"Uh, hi," Hiccup whispered. Asher's smile widened.

"Hi, beautiful," Asher whispered back, running a hand through her hair. Hiccup then noticed that her hair must have loosened during the night.

"Okay, get up you two," Stoick shouted towards Asher and Hiccup. Hiccup looked up and noticed the baby sheep was up looking at her. Toothless and Stormfly were looking at them as well. Hiccup looked back at Asher.

"Um, you gonna let go?" Hiccup asked since Asher's other arm was wrapped around her waist. Slowly Asher let her go but not before giving her a quick kiss on her nose. Hiccup, shyly looked down, but slowly got up, petting the baby sheep on the head, who snuggled at her leg. However, as Hiccup got up, she stumbled and feel on the ground.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped, feeling pain shoot up her leg, she then remembered the pain yesterday before she went to bed. Stoick ran towards her kneeling, he then noticed some blood coming from her amputated leg, where the metal leg was. Hiccup sat back up leaning on Toothless. Everyone else, including Asher came by looking over as Stoick took off the metal clasps and rope that held the prosthetic to her leg. The wound that was still healing, was bruised and red, some scar marks were bleeding since she overworked it yesterday from being on her feet all day.

"Hiccup," Stoick said slightly disappointed knowing that she shouldn't be on her feet all day and that she needs to take breaks.

"Sorry dad," Hiccup said sheepishly. Asher ripped off an arm sleeve and helped Stoick wrap her leg. Stoick then picked her up and Asher picked up her prosthetic, wrapping it on his skull belt.

"Let's go, we must bring the animals to the Great Hall," Stoick commanded as a chicken flew onto Hiccup's lap.

….

Slowly, everyone walked towards the Great Hall herding the animals. The baby sheep however, wouldn't leave from Toothless's side. The dragons were carrying some of the farm animals on their backs. Slowly the doors opened letting the group in.

"They're back! And they're alright!" Mulch said as Snotlout and Asher came through first leading in some sheep and chickens.

"The animals are alright, too!" Bucket added.

"Uh-oh. Here come the dragons," Mulch said as Hookfang let out a huge yawn but then dropped his wing letting some sheep off his back.

"Hey everyone!" Asher shouted and then turned towards Hiccup who was still being carried by Stoick. Hiccup was holding a chicken in one hand and an egg in the other.

"The chickens are laying eggs again!" Hiccup shouted holding the egg high into the air. The entire village shouted in joy, clapping.

"I was right. Chicken do lay eggs," Bucket said to Mulch, the latter shaking his head.

Stoick went over towards Gothi who already had the healing salve in her hand waiting for Stoick to place Hiccup on the bench. Stoick put Hiccup on the bench and unwrapped the cloth on Hiccup's leg that was soaked in blood. Gothi slapped Hiccup on the head.

"Ow!" Hiccup said rubbing her head. Gothi then took some green salve out of the bottle in her hand. Gothi always had the salve on hand since Hiccup never listened and never takes it easy with her leg.

 _Winter in Berk is long and brutal, and the only way to survive it is if we're all in it together. We made our peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us. All of us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer._

 **Authors note:**

Don't own any of the HTTRD content. Neither do I own the picture but I did redraw it and colored it in but I can't remember where I got it.

I just really wanted to update this story since tomorrow I will be on the road again to Cedar Point so I won't have wifi. I may add a little more later to this chapter since it's kind of short compared to the other two.

Criticism is wanted so I can add better things to this story or change stuff. Love reviews.

Happy that people like the added Hiccup and Asher relationship and also the relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout.

Last chapter, I forgot to add but I wish dreamworks showed more of a relationship between Fishlegs and Hiccup since they are both nerds.

CloakedDragonWing3721: I am trying to get away from the story more. That's why I am adding my additional scenes. I feel like I will be able to change it away from the show more in the later episodes since these first few episodes are still showing the beginning of there new world with dragons.


	4. The Terrible Twos

**Chapter 4: The Terrible Twos**

 _When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. Or else. And you have to have an open mind. Cause sometimes your dragon knows better than you._

Weeks have passed since the snow storm and helping the farm animals. The weather had gotten better since then, well as better as Berk weather can be. It was still slightly cold but it was better then the storms they had been having.

Hiccup, yawned, as she just woke rubbing her eyes. She felt movement by her legs and looked up seeing Fluffy. Fluffy, who Hiccup had named, was the baby sheep that they saved during the snow storm. Every since they saved the baby sheep it wouldn't stop following them around. At first, they wouldn't let the baby sheep in and every morning her father would trip on her by the front door. They finally gave up a few days after the storm and let her in. Hiccup found out that it was a baby girl sheep and named her Fluffy. Her father just looked at her like she was crazy and whispered something about _girls_ and walked off. After that Hiccup had a new companion, Fluffy. Now she had Toothless and Fluffy. Fluffy usually stays inside or stays near the house and she never strays far.

Also, since the storm, Hiccup had to put a thick cloth between her wooden prosthetic and her leg. Since she was on her feet all the time her wound would keep swelling up. Before Hiccup went to sleep she had to put the green healing salve on her wound and cover it with a bandage so it won't come off during the night.

Hiccup finally got up and sat on her bed. She took off the bandage, noticing that the green salve had soaked into her skin. She then got her thick cloth, prosthetic, metal clasps, and rope that hold it in place.

"Thor, now it's a maze just to put this thing on," Hiccup said to Fluffy who was looking at her. She heard some scratch marks and looked over and saw Toothless kneading his claws on his stone bed.

"Good morning, my bud," Hiccup said. Toothless warbled and came over, nudging her face. Hiccup laughed hugging him. Hiccup let go and got up getting ready for the day. She braided her hair and put on her green pants, shirt, and fur vest. Today was communication training with your dragon so Hiccup knew that her hair braided was probably the best.

"Ready, Toothless," she asked which Toothless replied with a warbled. "That's what I like to hear. Let's head to the Academy."

….

"Follow me," Hiccup yelled followed by the other dragon riders. Each of the riders were flying through the forest, dodging trees and logs depending on how low they flew.

"Low-level evasive maneuvers. Come on, bud," Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless on the head. Together, Toothless flew low to the forest floor while Hiccup guided her bud through the trees, she then clicked a gear in, opening the tail wing wider. This helped Toothless fly away and up above the trees, avoiding a clash of trees that they were heading towards, however Snotlout didn't see it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Snotlout yelled to Hiccup. He then looked forwards noticing the narrow trees ahead. Hookfang dodged the trees but the branches were hitting Snotlout in the face. "Are you trying to kill me?" Hookfang growled but was satisfied. "You gotta go back! I think you missed a branch!" Snotlout jerked on Hookfangs horns trying to bring his dragon back. Hookfang annoyed, dived down towards more trees which again caused Snotlout to get hit even more. Hookfang flew back up with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Got it!" Snotlout moaned, scratches all over his face, sticks in his hair and helmet.

Toothless and Stormfly were flying next to one another with their riders above them. Up ahead were trees crossed together with little space at the bottom. Stormfly's eyes narrowed in slits knowing exactly what to do.

"Stormfly, up!" Asher shouted to his dragon but Stormfly knew better. Stormfly jerked fast below the trees which caused Asher to dismount and fly above the trees. Asher yelled but soon enough landed right back on Stormfly. Asher exhaled. Stormfly squawked, looking up at Asher. "I'm alright, my smart girl," Asher said patting Stormfly. "You were right, Stormfly. It was down. Whew. I almost died." Asher heard bigger wings flapping next to him. He looked over and noticed Hookfang and Snotlout.

"Almost died? I would've died! Blech!" Snotlout shouted over, ripping some leaves out of his hair.

"That's a good look for you," Asher said smirking, enjoying the pained look on Snotlouts face.

"Has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked as they all regrouped. She was looking around but couldn't find him.

"I saw him yesterday. Does that count?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup groaned, which then Toothless flew up and back tracked to find Fishlegs. They flew above the trees and finally saw Meatlug stuck in a tree who was still very happy, wiggling about in the tree and below they found Fishlegs stuck on the bottom of the tree. Toothless then slowed down and landed next to that said tree. Hiccup then dismounted heading towards Fishlegs.

"Oh, there you are, Fishlegs. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked stopping behind Fishlegs. The tree split off into two trucks which created a V shape, which is where Fishlegs was stuck at.

"I'm fine. Just hanging out. It's not like I crashed or anything. Okay, I crashed. There, I said it," Fishlegs said, defeated. Hiccup shook her head smiling at her accident-prone friend.

 _At least I'm not the only one who causes accidents_ , Hiccup said to herself. Hiccup went closer and looked up. Fishlegs was high up but Hiccup believed she could take him down. Hiccup jumped up and pulled, she literally only blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw **too much** of Fishlegs.

"Oops," Hiccup whispered looking down. "Oh Thor."

 _Nope, I'm still the accident-prone one. Oh Thor, I just saw Fishlegs everything_ , Hiccup said to herself blushing too red.

"And there goes my dignity," Fishlegs said, his face turning red, knowing Hiccup just saw a lot. Hiccup dropped Fishleg's pants and hid the side of her face with her hands walking towards Toothless.

"Yeah, you're pretty stuck," Hiccup squeaked out, barely able to say anything. "I think I know how to get you down, uh, but you have to stay perfectly still." Hiccup said as she was still looking away from Fishlegs with her hands hiding her face.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Careful, bud, he's not wearing any pants," Hiccup whispered. Toothless got his shot ready and fired.

"Huh? What a second. What does my lack of pants have to do…" Fishlegs got shot at and was finally free flying forward. "Ahh!" Toothless ran ahead and Fishlegs landed on his back. "Thank you," Fishlegs said getting off and hiding himself from Hiccup who still had not moved from her spot. Fishlegs walked to his pants that were dropped and put his pants back on then looked over at Hiccup.

"I'm decent now," Fishlegs said. Hiccup slowly looked over not taking down her hands. When she saw that he was decent she lowered her hands but the red in her face was still there. Too keep her mind off of Fishlegs she looked up at Meatlug.

"Now," Hiccup said, "what are we going to do about Meat…?" Meatlug then fell from the tree bringing all the branches down with her and half the tree. Both Fishlegs and Hiccup cringed as it did make a lot of noise. "…lug." Both of them looked at Meatlug who had her eyelids down since it was probably painful falling from that height. Fishlegs walked over next to her and started gently rubbing the side of her belly to help ease the pain.

"Can you not tell the others Meatlug broke the trees?" Fishlegs asked. "She's sensitive about her weight," Fishlegs whispered towards Hiccup, then looked away, cheeks reddening again.

"How did this happen?" Hiccup asked as Toothless moved in next to her. Hiccup moved closer to Toothless, hiding her face from Fishlegs.

"I don't know! I was just flying alone, taking notes on the flora and fauna-typical guy stuff then something weird jumped out of the bushes. It was like a…like a flaming squirrel," Fishlegs said.

"Really? A flaming squirrel?" Hiccup said, crossing her arms.

"Or a chipmunk," Hiccup raised her brow. "Or some other flammable rodent. I don't know Hiccup, it scared us. Isn't that enough for you?" Fishlegs yelled to her, getting on top of Meatlug. Fishlegs just wanted this day over. After being humiliated from crashing, then Hiccup seeing him naked, and then Hiccup not believing him, Fishlegs was agitated. He tapped Meatlug and she took off towards Berk.

"Do you hear that? A flaming squirrel?" Hiccup said, getting onto Toothless as they slowly walked to take off. "Everyone knows there's no suck that as a…Flaming squirrel!" Hiccup shouted as something on fire flew right past them causing Toothless to stop and Hiccup to fly forwards, landing on the ground hard. "Whoa! You saw that, right?" Hiccup said getting up looking at Toothless. They slowly walked towards where they saw the fire last. Hiccup looked over a log that had scorch marks and saw a small dragon hidden in a rock. She slowly walked towards the dragon kneeling down in front of it.

"Hey, little baby. Who are you?" Hiccup asked bringing her hand closer to it but it snapped at her hand. "Whoa, settle down, big baby! I've never seen anything like him," Hiccup said to herself. Toothless moved closer, sniffing the dragon but then growled in dislike. Hiccup looked at Toothless with disappointment. "Okay, bud, you are not helping." She then leaned back on the ground.

"Well then, you know, I think we may have discovered a new species!" Hiccup said excited. Which then Toothless grabbed the back of her shirt dragging her away. "Whoa, there Toothless what has gotten into you. Let go!" Toothless let go and Hiccup looked back at the dragon at it still hasn't left the rock. "Hey, looks like he's hurt," Hiccup said crawling towards the dragon.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. Here you go. It's okay. It's just a little Dragon Nip," Hiccup said taking dragon nip from her vest and bringing it to the dragon who started to walk out of the rock and sniffed the Dragon Nip. Toothless then decided to growl "Hey, Toothless," Hiccup said and the mysterious dragon flew onto Hiccup's front. The dragon was a little smaller then Hiccup, who clung to Hiccup.

"Aww, you are so cute," Hiccup said bringing her hands towards it's wing but then as the dragon tried climbing on Hiccup, one of the claws sunk into her shoulder. "Ow! Little dragon, big claws," Hiccup said holding the dragon away from her. Hiccup looked down and saw that her shoulder was starting to bleed as it was seeping through her shirt leaving a stain.

"Well, I'm going to have to change my shirt," Hiccup said looking at the dragon with it's cute little face. Hiccup just couldn't stop herself from 'awing'. "Come on, let's go." Hiccup cradled the dragon in her arms. "We'll fix you right up, then we will fix myself up." Toothless came over nudging her injured shoulder.

"I'm okay, sweetie, it's not that deep. It'll heal," Hiccup said to her dragon. She then mounted Toothless, still cradling the little dragon and they flew off towards the Dragon Academy.

….

Toothless landed at the Dragon Academy heading inside the ring where everyone else was gathered waiting for her. She got off Toothless and everyone looked at the dragon in her arms.

"Fishleg's here is you're flaming squirrel," Hiccup said holding the dragon towards the group. "It's a new species of dragon!" Hiccup said excitedly. She then placed the dragon on the floor who then started looking around. Fishlegs then started jumping up and down in excitement.

"This is so exciting! It's a whole new species!" Fishlegs said, not recognizing the dragon at all.

"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me," Tuffnut said still confused at what Hiccup said.

"We have no idea what it's capable of! There's no telling what it might do," Fishlegs continued running around in circles.

"Flame. Do it," Tuffnut said putting his face right up to the dragon who then chopped on his face.

"Ah! Get if off! Get it off! Get if off!" Tuffnut screamed as Ruffnut was laughing but then the dragon got off Tuffnut and jumped on Ruffnut who then started screaming. "Oh, that's funny," Tuffnut said watching his sister.

"Come on, you guys, this is serious! We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt!" Hiccup said as the dragon got off Ruffnut and jumped back into Hiccup's arms, feeling safe there.

"He's hurt?" Tuffnut said rubbing his nose. Asher looked over and noticed the blood on her clothes by her shoulder.

"It seems the dragon isn't the only one that's hurt," Asher said walking up to her, inspecting her shoulder. Asher saw the hole in her clothes and looked through noticing the wound that matched. "The wound is dried up but has to be cleaned so no infection can set in," Asher said. Hiccup blushed as Asher was touching her shoulder through her clothes.

"Yeah, the little baby was scared and one of it's claws got lucky and got my shoulder," Hiccup said. Asher looked down and narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

"Oh, stop it," Hiccup said bumping her shoulder into Asher. "He was just scared like he was now. He'll settle down."

"Um, new species, remember?" Fishlegs said moving closer to Hiccup as Asher backed up. "We actually don't know what he'll do." Noticing how close they were to each other they widened their eyes and what happened earlier cam to mind and both blushed and looked away from each other. Fishlegs backed up quickly and bumped into Asher.

"Hey, watch it. What wrong?" Asher asked, as the others were also thinking the same thing. Both answered at the same time.

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all," both said, stammering through the sentence. Asher narrowed his eyes knowing something was going on but let it go for now.

"Well, somebodies gotta take him home," Asher said, which caused them all to back away from the dragon. Hiccup scoffed.

"Don't worry, I was going to bring him home with me anyways. I can't resist a cute little face like that," Hiccup said holding the dragon out looking at his face who warbled lightly. "Aww, he is one of the cutest dragons ever," Hiccup said hugging the dragon to her. Asher scoffed and crossed his arms. Toothless was next to him who growled, annoyed.

"Well, good luck with that," Tuffnut said, walking out with the gang but Asher stayed behind.

"Sit on that barrel. I'm going to clean that wound," Asher said leaving no room for an argument. He went over to a chest that held some bandages and cloth, grabbed them and a keg of water and then walked over to Hiccup who was sitting on a barrel still holding the new dragon with Toothless next to her. He stopped next to her, took a knife out its sheath and made a small rip where the hole was so that he could get to the wound. He then dapped a small piece of cloth in the water and started cleaning her shoulder. He was doing this for a few minutes before he asked the question.

"What happened with you and Fishlegs?" Asher asked which caused Hiccup to blush red.

"Nothing," Hiccup answered quickly, not looking at Asher and she started messing with her braid. Asher raised a brow not believing her at all.

"That does not sound suspicious at all," Asher commented. He finally put down the bloody cloth and looked at the wound. It wasn't that big, it was already healed and didn't look infected. "It doesn't need to be bandaged but just make sure you don't accidently reopen it. It's at a spot where if you move your shoulder a lot it will reopen." Asher said getting up and putting everything back but asked Stormfly who was nearby to burn the cloth that he used. He walked back to Hiccup who was standing next to Toothless.

"So, what happened," Asher asked one more time as he saw Hiccup messing with her braid with one hand. She was feeling nervous.

"Nothing," Hiccup said one more time, jumping on Toothless quickly, "Go, bud!" Toothless leaped out of ring so fast. Asher crossed his arms as she left who was determined to figure out what happened.

….

The sun was setting as Hiccup arrived home with the new dragon. Hiccup knew it was going to take a miracle to get her to change her father's mind to get the new dragon to stay.

"No, no, no. He's not staying here. I've got a one-dragon limit in this house," Stoick said carrying a bundle of logs to the hearth. Fluffy, her baby sheep, was right next to her. Toothless was near her father and Hiccup was scratching the new dragons chin who was sitting on a table.

"Oh, come on, he's not a very big dragon! Think of him more like a flaming squirrel," Hiccup said, now scratching the dragons head who was purring.

"Don't want one of those either," her father said dropping the logs into the pit that was the hearth and then looked at Toothless. "Toothless, what are you waiting for," Stoick asked but before Toothless could put fire on the hearth, the new dragon spewed a fireball to the hearth, lighting it instantly.

"Ah, looks like you got torched," Stoick said walking towards Hiccup. Toothless warbled angrily. "Oh, that's his name, by the way; Torch."

"So, he can stay?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, can't throw him out now, I just named him," Stoick said. Toothless growled angrily then. Hiccup looked at Torch scratching him on his cheeks.

"Aww, Torch. You are a cutie," Hiccup said rubbing her nose against Torch's nose who warbled in happiness. Toothless was not happy.

….

Finally, Hiccup was done making dinner for both her and her father. Hiccup was never letting her father cook because if she did she would probably have wasted away into nothing. Before she started eating she was sorting out 100 fish into a basket for her Toothless and left one extra for Torch. She then carried the basket to Toothless, straining slightly.

"Okay, a hundred for you Toothless," dropping the basket in front of him but still holding one fish, "and one for you Torch." Hiccup said dropping the one fish into a bowl in front of Torch. "There you go my boys, your first supper together," Hiccup said walking away. Toothless was looking at Hiccup not noticing that Torch ate all his fish. Hiccup was heading towards the table which she heard Toothless growl in anger and Torch screeching. She turned around and saw Toothless growling at Torch and Torch was up on one of the beams to the house. She then started walking back to the basket noticing that it was empty.

"Whoa, Toothless! You sure are hungry tonight, aren't you, bud?" Hiccup said, carrying the basket to a corner before sitting down and eating with her father.

"So, anything to report with your Dragon Academy. Except for the new dragon of course," her father asked.

"Nope not really. Today we were learning that communication with your dragon is important and that listening to them can get you out of bad situations," Hiccup replied.

"Oh, so like the blood stain on your shirt," her father stated.

 _Oops, forgot to change my shirt_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"Oh, it's okay. Toothless scared Torch when we first saw him and he climbed on my chest and one of his claws got me, but it's okay now, Asher cleaned it for me," Hiccup said quickly.

"So, about Asher. Anything going on yet?" Her father asked.

"Yet!? Nothing's going on," Hiccup stammered out, blushing red.

 _Not that it wouldn't be that bad if something was going on but no she wasn't ready for that_ , Hiccup said to herself. She felt Fluffy next to her leaning on her leg.

"Hey Fluffy," Hiccup said, patting her on the head.

"Can't believe you have a sheep," Stoick said shaking his head in disbelief. Hiccup laughed.

"But you have to admit, she's cute," Hiccup said.

"I don't admit that anything is cute. Cute it not a word I ever use," Stoick said. Hiccup laughed again. It was silent for a while as they ate.

"How's your leg," her father whispered to her. "You're not stressing it, are you?"

"No daddy, I'm not overworking it," she reassured him. They ate in silence for the rest of the time. She helped clean up everything, kissed her dad on the cheek and raced up the stairs, followed by Toothless, Torch, and Fluffy.

Hiccup proceeded to light the candles by her desk and night stand before getting ready for bed. She took off her clothes and put on some loose pants and shirts. She then washed her face and neck feeling kind of gross. Lastly, she unbraided her hair taking out the tie in her hair and brushed her hair. As she was brushing her hair she saw a picture of Asher on her desk that she drew. Hiccup sighed to herself then groaned.

"Argh, why am I acting like the other woman. Fawning all over Asher like a love-sick _girl_ ," Hiccup said to herself. Toothless nudged her shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean I've been crushing on him since I could remember," she said to Toothless. Hiccup grabbed her hair and started yanking the ends of her thick hair. Finally done, she set the brush down and picked Torch up and placed him next to a slab of stone.

"Okay, Torch. This is where you're gonna sleep," Hiccup said patting a small slab of stone and Hiccup went to her desk to clean it up and blew out the candles. Instead of laying on the small stone, Torch decided to go to Toothless's bed. Toothless didn't like that and grabbed Torch's tail throwing him against the wall but as he turned back around Torch was back. "Aw, look at that. He's made himself at home," Hiccup said as she turned around and saw both dragon's together. "Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?" She said, scratching Torch on the chin. Toothless growled angrily and perched himself on a beam.

"Oh, come on, you big baby lizard," Hiccup said to Toothless. She got up and headed towards her bed. Fluffy was already laying on the foot of her bed waiting for Hiccup. Hiccup sat down and took off her prosthetic, clasps, rope, and the cloth, and set it next to her night stand. She then looks at Torch one last time.

"Hope he sleeps through the night. He hardly ate," Hiccup said, Toothless growls again. "Okay, its late. Go to sleep." Hiccup proceeded to get under the covers and Fluffy laid between her legs, keeping her warm. Hiccup then blew out the candle next to her bed and went to sleep.

….

The next day in the afternoon it was time to examine a new species of dragon. Hiccup was walking towards the Dragon Academy with Torch in her arms and Toothless following a few feet behind.

"Come on Toothless. Why are you being weird lately?" Hiccup asked. Torch snuggled his face into Hiccup's chin. "Aww. You are so adorable!" Hiccup squeaked out, rubbing Torch's face who then purred. Toothless growled low behind them.

"You remind me of the baby dragons we had during Snoggletog but we had to bring them back to the Rookery. To many dragons in small town Berk but Stormfly's babies were the cutest. If you want we could go out and see them," Hiccup said to Torch who warbled in agreement. "Oh, yes. We would have so much fun. Right, Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled again. Hiccup just rolled her eyes at his behavior. Finally entering the ring, Hiccup saw that everyone was already there with their dragons.

"Hey everyone! Meet Torch" Hiccup beamed at everyone. "I'm so excited." Hiccup raised Torch up looking at his cute face who licked her chin. "Aww, why are small dragons the cutest?" Hiccup asked. Asher just crossed his arms, slightly angry. Toothless walked passed Hiccup and sat next to Asher. If Toothless were human, he would be wearing the same face as Asher.

"Alright, Torch," Hiccup said, placing Torch on the wooden table in the center of the ring where everyone was standing around. "Let's figure out what you are." Fishlegs next to her was bubbling, holding the old book of dragons.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species…learning all about it!" Fishlegs said, handing Hiccup the old book. When they looked at each other, the events of yesterday came to mind and they both looked away quickly. Fishlegs whistled and Hiccup quickly opened the old book looking for something that looks like Torch. Asher looked at both knowing something was going on.

"Wait, learning?" Tuffnut said, already sounding exhausted.

"No, thanks," Ruffnut said sounding the same.

"There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him," Hiccup said.

"We even get to determine what it's called. Heh. That is…that is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that," Fishlegs said, forgetting the awkward moment with Hiccup from the excitement of the new dragon. Asher went ahead and grabbed a measuring tape and started measuring the wings.

"I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it," Snotlout announced.

"Twenty inches for the wings," Asher said. Hiccup grabbed her small journal and started inputting the data. The new Book of Dragons was back at her house. She first liked to right new information on other paper before officially putting it in the new book.

"That's a big wingspan," Hiccup said, writing in the small journal.

"'Big Wing'! 'Big Span'? 'Big Wingspan'!" Snotlout shouted.

"May I have the honor of administering the claw-test?" Fishlegs asked, holding a piece a paper out in front of Torch. Torch used his claw-thumbs and ripped the paper twice, smoothly.

"Look at these talon…they're razor-like," Fishlegs said, staring at the claw-thumbs.

"'Sharp-claw'! 'Razor-feet'! 'Razor Sharp Claw Talon Feet'!" Snotlout shouted.

"Hold on. Is he serious?" Tuff asked.

"You know what's next, don't you?" Fishlegs asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Hiccup stiffened slightly.

"No, not really," Hiccup stammered out.

"Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels…the Eel-Reaction-Test!" Fishlegs said, noticing he had his arm wrapped around Hiccup's shoulder, he quickly let go causing Hiccup to stubble slightly. Asher steadied her. Fishlegs ran to a barrel, opened it and he grabbed an eel and held it out. All the dragons started flying up trying to get away from the eel. Fishlegs brought the eel to Torch who just sniffed it and ate it whole.

"He ate it! He ate the eel!" Fishlegs exclaimed, holding his face with his hands shocked yet excited.

"'Eel Eater'! Come one, that's perfect," Snotlout butt in, knocking Fishlegs and Hiccup to the side. Hiccup rolled her eyes at Snotlout.

"Fishlegs, has there even been a dragon who wasn't afraid of…" Hiccup asked, walking towards Fishlegs and again Fishlegs wrapped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders whispering in her ear.

"Never is recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend," Fishlegs said, quickly letting her go as he saw Asher giving him the stick eye and Fishlegs started turning red slightly.

"You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind," Hiccup said walking up to Torch and scratching his chin. "Just like my dragon." Hiccup added never forgetting about her Toothless.

"Now we need to get him to fly," Fishlegs said.

"Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly. Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud," Hiccup yelled as she noticed that Toothless was on top of a rock formation still in sight of the Dragon Academy but was far away as well. Toothless however didn't listen and just looked across the water. "Toothless!" Hiccup tried again but Toothless just warbled. Hiccup just sighed not knowing what was going on with her Toothless.

"Ha, ha, ha! So much for the dragon tamer. We've got this," Snotlout said getting on top of Hookfang. "Watch and learn how it done." Hookfang took off out the door at top speeds. "Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted in fear. Hookfang then started spinning really fast, Snotlout barely holding onto his horns. Hookfang then started falling backwards and then flew straight into the ring. Snotlout was gasping for air while Hookfang was laughing at him. "Okay, now it's your turn but don't think you have to live up to that," Snotlout said, getting off Hookfang. Torch looked over at Hookfang and then flew down onto the floor and started walking in a circle while everyone was staring as Torch.

"What's he doing?" Ruffnut asked.

"I think something's wrong," Asher said.

"Aw man, we broke him," Tuffnut replied.

"Maybe he can't fly," Hiccup said, shrugging but then Torch started to spark at the mouth. Torch then started to spin and spin and spin, his mouth still sparking as he went. He started from within their circle then followed the length of the ring, still circling around. He then slowed down and landed right back to where he started, looking up at them.

"You…are one incredible little dragon!" Hiccup announced as Torch flew up and cuddled into her arms.

"Whoa…look at that burn mark!" Ruffnut said, as everyone looked down on the floor and there was a spiral of burn marks meeting up in the center.

"Look at this burn mark," Tuffnut said, holding out his arm.

"Did you see how he flew? He spun like…like a typhoon!" Fishlegs said.

"And he came back just like a boomerang!" Asher continued.

"'Hot-Spinner.' 'Flaming Come-Backer'," Snotlout shouted.

"No. 'Typhoomerang'," Fishlegs said, knowing that this was the name of the dragon.

"'Typhoomerang'? Nah, I don't get it," Snotlout said, Asher just rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the day they examined Torch more, taking in his color, diet, and other abilities that he might have.

….

It was finally night time and Hiccup was starting to put the new dragon in the new Book of Dragons. She first flipped to the index and wrote down:

 _Night Fury_

 _Deadly Nadder_

 _Gronckle_

 _Monstrous Nightmare_

 _Hideous Zippleback_

 _Terrible Terror_

 _ **Typhoomerang**_

"There we go you are now officially in the Book of Dragons," Hiccup said to Torch who squeaked up at her. She flipped through 2 pages and there was the Night Fury page. On the left side of the book, any information that was found about Night Fury's was written down. Then on the right side of the book was a picture of a Night Fury, namely Toothless, his footprint, claw marks, scorch mark, and there was an empty side of what the egg would look like. They have never seen other Night Fury let alone an egg so it was blank on one side. She flipped through the next few pages that had the; Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, and Terrible Terror. Finally, she arrived too the next page, _empty_. She wrote down the page number and wrote _**Typhoomerang**_. Hiccup then started writing down the information that they got for today. Once that was done, she then started to draw the scorch mark, claw marks, and the tracks that Torch leaves when he walks. Lastly, she started to draw Torch which was a tough thing to do since he wouldn't stop moving.

"Okay, Torch, hold still. I'm trying to draw you," Hiccup said which her command wasn't doing anything. Torch bumped into her desk and her mother's helmet fell on his head but that didn't stop Torch from moving around. Hiccup laughed. "You're getting your own chapter in the Book of Dragons." Torch looked up at her and squeaked out a small rowr. "Rowr!" Hiccup roared back at Torch and Torch squeaked out another rowr. "Aww, you are adorable! I just can't stop saying that. She heard a ' _baaa'_ and looked over seeing Fluffy on her bed again looking at her. Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, you are my cute adorable fluffy, Fluffy," Hiccup said. That seemed to calm her down as she got back to doing whatever she was doing. That's when Toothless came in from on the roof, and knocked her and her chair over, breaking her pencil in the process. Toothless started to warble at her but Hiccup was kind of mad.

"Toothless! Look what you did!" Hiccup said getting back up, picking up her pencil that fell from her hands. "And now I've got to get more charcoal. Toothless, you behave while I'm gone," Hiccup said walking downstairs but felt Torch grab some of her hair stopping her.

"Hey, it's okay my little guy. I'll be right back," Hiccup said patting Torch on the head then walking back downstairs. As she was getting a new piece of charcoal she started hearing loud _bangs_ from upstairs. Panicked, she looked up noticing fire coming from upstairs. Worried, she ran quickly up and noticed that Toothless was chasing Torch not caring about the fire in her room and Fluffy cowering in the corner trying to get out of the way of the dragon chase.

"Toothless! What's going on here?" Hiccup yelled, quickly grabbing blanket and flapping it over the fire burning it out. She dropped the blanket and that's when Torch flew into her arms.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you," Hiccup asked, worried for Torch but also worried about what's happening with Toothless. Toothless just warbled in defeat and quickly jumped through her window and out of the house.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running to her window. "Wait!" But her calls remained unanswered as Toothless just kept running.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered, Toothless _always_ answered when she called.

….

The next day Hiccup and Torch were with Gobber at the blacksmith. Gobber was heating up a damaged sword.

"It's weird. It's like Toothless is jealous. Which is great, so my first boyfriend is a dragon," Hiccup said, shaking her head.

"Don't let Asher hear you say that," Gobber said causing Hiccup to blush. "But the thing with Toothless is another thing we have in common." Gobber placed the sword on the anvil and started hammering at it but stopped to continue. "Something must be going on under the surface." Torch flew into Hiccup's arms again. "Dragons are complex creatures, Hiccup. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've got only the one," Gobber said and that's when Toothless came flying over landing outside the blacksmith roaring.

"Whoa, okay, Toothless," Hiccup said. Toothless just started to roar and spinning in circles and then stopped looking at Hiccup.

"You see? This is what I've been talking about," Hiccup said to Gobber. Toothless then started to roar again, opened and flapped his wings standing on his hind legs. Toothless then went back on all fours, roaring some more.

"Please, Toothless, settle down," Hiccup said as Torch flew out of her arms and landed in front of Toothless. Toothless then grabbed Torch by the neck and started running off.

"Gobber, grab him!" Hiccup shouted and Gobber got into Toothless's way.

"You want to dance, big boy? Cause I've got my dancing shoe on!" Gobber said. Torch started to wiggle out of Toothless's grasp but when that didn't work sparked up and Toothless released him from his mouth. Torch then flew off with Toothless following after and Gobber grabbed onto Toothless's tail.

"Gotcha!" Gobber yelled and was dragged into the blacksmith. "Woah!" As he smacked into a wall, letting go of Toothless's tail.

"My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together!" Gobber said as he got up and took them from a shelf hidden behind junk. Toothless followed Torch outside and Torch went back inside staying behind Hiccup. That's when Toothless stopped in from of Hiccup as to not hurt her.

"Toothless! Back! Down!" Hiccup growled at Toothless both with their lids low, both angry at each other.

"Not. Helping!" Hiccup hissed as Gobber was playing his panpipes.

"Sorry," Gobber said, stopping.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it," Hiccup scolded. Toothless just growled and went off somewhere. Gobber then decided to start playing, Hiccup was not amused and made sure Gobber new when she looked at him, angrily.

"What?" Gobber said, confused.

….

Leaving Torch with Gobber Hiccup went to find Toothless who wasn't far.

"I'm taking you to the Cove for tonight," Hiccup said to Toothless once she found him. Toothless ran over and grabbed Hiccup by the shirt, throwing Hiccup on his back.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said surprised, clicking her foot into gear and Toothless flew off fast, seeming determined.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Hiccup yelled out as they were in the air but Toothless passed the Cove.

"Toothless! The cove is this way! Where are you going!? No! You're going to the cove!" Hiccup said, clicking a gear in place and turned Toothless around heading towards the Cove. They finally landed to the Cove, harshly, and Hiccup got off Toothless.

"Okay. You've gotta stay here," Hiccup said softly, not liking the face that Toothless gave her. He warbled at her and it made her eyes go wet. Hiccup sighed, "I never though bringing Torch home would lead to this. I've gotta separate you two until I can figure this out." Hiccup started to walk away but Toothless got in her way.

"Toothless this is serious. You've gotta stay here," Hiccup said trying to walk off again but Toothless got in her way and roared at her softly.

"Okay. A crazy, out of control dragon, blocking my way out," Hiccup stated. She made it look like she was going one way and as Toothless was heading that way she dodged him heading the opposite way and walked right out of the Cove. "Or not!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless tried following her but the trail she took was to narrow and he couldn't follow her, instead he just roared behind her.

Hiccup finally made it to the top of the Cove and could hear Toothless roaring from below. It broke her heart a little bit.

….

Hiccup laid in bed after her normal routine for getting ready for bed. She felt Fluffy by her feet already sleeping. Hiccup looked over and saw Torch sleeping on the slab where Toothless usually sleeps. She had her hair out of her braid and was messing with it, feeling bad about what she did with Toothless, leaving him all alone in the Cove. Hiccup barely got any sleep that night.

….

It was the next day and Hiccup and the gang were at the Dragon Academy except for the twins since they are always late so it wasn't a surprise. Snotlout and Fishlegs were on their dragons waiting to start their training. Asher however was crouched down next to Hiccup who was sitting on the ground with Torch on her lap.

"You did the right thing with Toothless. He'll snap out of it," Asher consoled Hiccup as best as he could. He placed a hand on her upper back as Hiccup sighed, rubbing Torch on his spine.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't. then you won't have a dragon to ride, and if you don't have a dragon to ride then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy! Ha!" Snotlout cheered for himself. Asher angry quickly got up and looked at Snotlout but then smirked instead.

"Yeah, then I'd take over. Do you really want that?" Asher asked Snotlout who quieted down after that. Everyone looked up as they saw the Twins coming in on Barf and Belch.

"You guys would not believe what we just saw," Tuffnut said

"Excuse me, we're having a power struggle," Snotlout said.

"We're not having a power struggle," Hiccup answered back quickly.

"The whole forest; ultimate destruction," Tuffnut said.

"It was beautiful. The whole thing was torched," Ruffnut continued.

"Torched?" Hiccup questioned looking down at Torch then back to the twins. "Show me."

"You can ride with me," Asher said as Asher reached for her hand and picked her off the ground. Asher jumped onto Stormfly and then Asher helped Hiccup climb up behind him while Torch was still in her arms. Finally settled, Torch climbed on her back so that Hiccup could then wrap her arms around Asher's waist. Asher laid one hand on her clasped arms around his waist and the other on Stormfly. Hiccup was finally able to draw in a smile today.

"This kind of reminds me the first time you rode Toothless after you weren't screaming like a girl," Hiccup teased. Asher laughed remembering that moment quite well.

"Yeah, just the opposite," Asher said flashing her a small smirk before they lifted off following the twins to the destination. They were flying above the forest and they saw a trail of falling trees until they saw a giant scorch mark on the ground. All of them landed next to the mark and dismounted from the dragons.

"Like we said; ultimate destruction," Ruffnut stated.

"We've seen the burn mark before," Hiccup said, worry in her voice.

"Not this big," Asher replied.

"You know what this means. Big burn mark…" Fishlegs said.

"Big Typhoomerang," Hiccup confirmed as a giant red and white Typhoomerang was flying overhead, flaming everything in its bath.

"He looks really mad," Tuffnut stated.

"Uh, it's not a 'he', it's a 'she'. That's Torch's mother," Hiccup said.

"Torch is a baby," Asher said. Torch then decided to poke his head from Fishleg's shoulder.

"Oh Thor, I've been calling Torch a baby just because he is small and he actually is a baby," Hiccup said, smacking her hand to her forehead. "I didn't see any type of connection." She then took her hand from her forehead looking at Asher. "That's what Toothless was trying to tell me," Hiccup said.

"Whoever gets between the mother and this baby is gonna get fried!" Fishlegs shouted, holding onto Torch, who then threw it to Tuffnut.

"You take it!" Tuffnut said giving it to Ruffnut.

"I don't want it," Ruffnut said, passing it down to Snotlout.

"Just leave it, and let's get out of here," Snotlout replied, handing it to Hiccup. Torch squeaked loudly and that's when the mother looked over.

"Uh oh," Hiccup said, knowing she was screwed.

"Now, uh, go home to your mama," Hiccup said placing Torch on the ground but he wasn't leaving and the mother was coming in close.

 _Oh Thor_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"Too late, run!" Hiccup said running towards the forest while the others were heading onto their dragons.

"You guys go that way. I'll lead her back into the forest away from the village," Hiccup said, heading into the forest with the mother following close behind.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted, not knowing what to do to help his crush. Hiccup ran into the forest feeling heat as the mother dragon was flaming to close to Hiccup for her liking. She looked behind her and saw Torch flying close behind her.

"Oh, please stop following me," Hiccup said to Torch. Hiccup then had an idea and started running towards the Cove. She just kept running and running, a slight ache coming from her amputated leg. She was then so close to the Cove and finally jumped inside yelling, "Toothless!" She grunted as Toothless caught her on his back, clicking her foot into place they flew above the Cove.

"Thanks, my big baby. My big Toothless," Hiccup said, hugging him putting her cheek on his head who rubbed his face into hears. Hiccup laughed. "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you," Hiccup said and Toothless grunted as if to say, _you should have_.

"Toothless, evasive maneuvers," Hiccup said as they flew up and away from the Cove, flying over the ocean near the sea stack where they first started to fly together. They kept evading from the mother dragon but she was persistent. "Oh, why won't she stop," Hiccup said and that's when Torch popped his head over her shoulder.

"What the…? Torch!?" Hiccup said surprised that she didn't know he was behind her. "What are you going!? You need to be with your mother!" Hiccup shouted to Torch as the mother dragon fired and it got really close to them.

"Toothless, we have to try something else. We'll use her size against her!" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded his head in understanding.

"Toothless up!" Hiccup clicked a gear and up they went and she clicked a gear again. "Now dive!" Hiccup shouted and down they went. When they got close to the ground, Hiccup pulled the saddle up and they went back up fast. The mother dragon couldn't move up fast enough and crashed into the ground knocking down some trees as she went. Toothless landed in front of the mother dragon and Hiccup started to get worried.

"I hope she's okay," Hiccup said as Torch hopped off Toothless and ran towards his mother. Torch then started to push at his mother trying to get her up in her dazed state. Finally, she groaned and lifted her head looking behind her and two other baby Typhoomerangs came and landed on her back. They then jumped off and greeted their brother who was missing from them for a few days. She heard dragon wings behind her and she looked over and saw the others were landing not far behind. She looked at Torch and saw him rubbing his cheek against his siblings.

"Aww," Hiccup said, leaning forward on Toothless and then patted his head "Good job, my big baby bud." Toothless warbled liking the endearment. "Everybody's back where they belong," Hiccup stated. The mother dragon brought a giant wing down and the siblings jumped up on the wing but not Torch. Torch walked back towards Hiccup and jumped up rubbing his face against her chin. She slowly rubbed his head.

"If you ever want to visit Berk and you remember me. Know that you are always welcomed okay," Hiccup said, tears going down her cheeks. She had gotten so close to Torch. He squeaked in reply, jumped down, and went onto his mother's wing. Finally, she sparked up, circled around and flew off.

"Goodbye Torch," Hiccup softly said. The others stood next to her watching the mother dragon fly off.

"Wow, are you actually crying?" Tuffnut accused. Ruffnut coming to her rescue and punched him off Belch. This caused Hiccup to laugh.

"Ow," Tuffnut said rubbing his check.

"You can always cry on my shoulder," Snotlout said, Hiccup rolled her eyes. Asher punched Snotlout off Hookfang.

"Ow," Snotlout said and Hookfang put a foot on Snotlout. "Hey, Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled but Hookfang ignored him. Fishlegs laughed looking at Hiccup who was feeling better. Both blushed at each other, remembering what happened a couple of days ago. So much had happened that they forgot and the memories came back again. Hiccup's hair came loose after the flight so she started playing with her long hair.

"Okay, I've had it," Asher announced. "What has happened? Are you together? Did you guys discover something? Or what?" Asher asked.

"Well, something was discovered," Hiccup said to herself, still messing with her hair but apparently not since Fishlegs blushed beat red and the others asked what.

Hiccup blushed as well, yanking at her hair. "Oh Thor, did I say that out loud?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs squeaked and nodded. "Oh Thor."

"What happened?" Asher asked again. Fishlegs finally had enough and had to get it off his chest.

"Okay, fine! I will tell you! I was stuck in a tree, Hiccup tried to help me out but my pants came off," Fishlegs said, both him and Hiccup turning red. Everyone was quiet even Snotlout who stopped yelling. It finally came together at what Hiccup said when she said something was discovered.

"Oh, so you mean you saw…?" Asher asked stopping his sentence before he went farther.

"Yes, okay and I don't know why it's awkward but it is. I mean you're my friend Fishlegs and I don't know," Hiccup said.

"Maybe because we are making it awkward. I mean you're my friend too Hiccup," Fishlegs replied. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Nope, it's awkward," Ruffnut said and that caused Snotlout to laugh.

"Oh Thor, you saw Fishlegs," Snotlout said, laughing. Asher looked at Hookfang.

"Hookfang, will you do the honors, please," Asher asked. Hookfang nodded, lifted his foot off of Snotlout, grabbed him with his mouth and flew off. Everyone could hear Snotlout yelling in the distance.

"Should we just forget that this every happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, let's forget it ever happened and if anyone brings it up again I will punch you," Hiccup announced. Ruffnut and Tuffnut just looked at her smirking, knowing she couldn't do that.

"You know what if anyone brings it up… _ **I**_ will punch you," Asher said menacing. The way he said it made everyone gulp in fear.

"Okay, we hear you, bye," and the twins took off as Tuffnut got back on Belch. Fishlegs nodded to Hiccup and he flew off. Asher was the only one left and he smirked.

"So, you saw…?" Asher asked.

"Hey," Hiccup said. "I thought we would never bring it up?" Hiccup finally stopped messing with her hair not feeling so nervous anymore.

"Yes, well, I'm not going to punch you," Asher answered back. "You're too beautiful to hurt." Hiccup blushed at his endearment but then smirked and punched Asher in the arm which was not a good idea.

"Ow," Hiccup said shaking her hand. Asher grabbed her hand rubbing her knuckles while laughing.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to punch someone, beautiful" Asher said. "You and your weak punch, it's like a bug bite."

"Oh, be quiet you," Hiccup replied, smiling up at him.

….

Hiccup and Toothless were back in their house. Stoick was putting more firewood in the hearth and Gobber was playing his panpipes. Fluffy was up against her right foot, sleeping. Hiccup had to take off her prosthetic since it was slightly stinging. She took of the additional cloth off her amputated leg and put on some of the green healing salve. She decided not to cover it since she wasn't going to bed yet. She took a fish out of a barrel and held if for Toothless who snatched it and gulped it down.

"I should have known you were just trying to protect me," Hiccup said hugging Toothless to her. "That's what you do." She then heard Toothless gagging and let him go and that's when he dropped half a fish onto her lap. "And then you do that."

 _Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the dragon follow the rider's lead but the riders has to follow the dragon as well. Because sometimes, what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear._

 **Authors Note:**

I don't own anything that relates to HTTYD.

Fluffy the baby sheep, how do you guys feel about that?

Fishlegs naked scene, lol. I have been waiting forever to do this episode just because of this scene.

Baby dragons from the short film of HTTYD, still trying to find out how to incorporate the baby dragons. I was kind of mad that they didn't add them anywhere in the show.

A guest asked me if I was going to introduce them as a couple sooner: I think I'm going to follow the original with that. I feel like during Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk, Hiccup is still trying to figure out who she is. I feel like she isn't going to be confidant enough to be in a relationship with Asher. Yes, she likes that he calls her beautiful because I mean who doesn't like it when their crush calls them that. Asher to me is slightly more mature then the rest and 'knows' himself and who he is but Hiccup is still trying to find that out.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully next week.

Reviews and if anyone finds any mistakes please let me now. I reread this chapter but I could have missed something.


	5. Extra: A Day with Baby Dragons

**Extra: A Day with Baby Dragons**

 _So, babies, I'm not an expert with them at all. I have probably never held, spoken, or been near a baby to be honest. But, from what I heard Viking babies are not that dissimilar from Dragon babies. They both cause chaos but no matter how much chaos they cause, protecting them is what anyone should do. They are worth it._

Hiccup was laying in bed with Fluffy at her feet and Toothless resting his head on her bed. Toothless was trying to make Hiccup feel better since a few days ago they had to let Torch go with his mother. Hiccup got really close to Torch and it hurt a little that he had to go. It was already past morning and Hiccup just did not have the energy to go out yet. It's not like she had any place to go really, it was a free day. No Dragon Training. No following and learning how to be a chief. No helping Gobber with weapons. Also, no going to Gothi to help her smash up some herbs. Before peace with the dragons, Hiccup helped a lot with Gobber and Gothi. Usually, if she wasn't at Gobber's she was at Gothi's. And if she wasn't at Gothi's she was at Gobber's. Hiccup helped with blacksmithing and healing since she wasn't good at anything else.

Hiccup sighed for the 5th time already and Toothless got irritated. Toothless walked over to her desk, messing with all her drawings. Hiccup looked over and sat up on her bed.

"What are you doing my big baby bud," Hiccup asked. Ever since she called him that when Torch was around, Toothless loved the endearment. Jealous lizard. Toothless apparently found what he was looking for and hopped back over with a picture in his mouth and laid it on her lap. It was a picture of Asher and Stormfly. Stormfly was standing behind him while he was sitting down and around him were Stormfly's three babies. It was such a sweet moment that she decided to draw it, of course when he wasn't looking. She didn't want him to know that she draws pictures of him.

Hiccup remembered that day well. It was a few days after Snoggletog and the baby dragons were everywhere. Also, a lot of new dragons came about too since they followed their babies when Hiccup brought them to Berk. They were with the gang and they each where playing with their dragon's babies except for Hiccup. They still have never seen another Night Fury yet if anything Toothless could be the last one of his kind. Asher was having such a fun time with the babies and they were probably the cutest ones, very well behaved. Barf and Belch's babies kept tripping and hitting each other's heads. Hookfang's babies were very stubborn and lit themselves on fire for no reason and Meatlug's babies just slept all the time. Hiccup remembered playing with Stormfly's babies. She especially loved the purple one with the yellow spots. That one was the first to snuggle right up to Toothless and then the other two followed suit. Toothless had no idea what to do at first, super frightened but then he settled down and wrapped his tail around them and they slept soundly.

But Asher was having so much fun, smiling and laughing when the babies would do something funny. Asher was sometimes too serious about stuff and it was nice to see him relaxed. So, Hiccup had to draw that scene and it was probably the best one she ever drew.

"What's with this picture bud," Hiccup asked and Toothless warbled trying to tell her something.

"Umm, you want me to visit Asher?" Toothless shook his head.

"Stormfly?" Toothless shook his head again.

"Babies?" Toothless then nodded his head. Then it finally clicked on what Toothless wanted. "You want me to go see the babies!?" Hiccup asked but already knew the answer. Toothless nodded and started jumping and circling around her room. Hiccup quickly put her prosthetic on and put on her clothes, black pants, blue shirt, and a small bag with some dragon stuff, her small journal, and charcoal to write with. She left her hair open and then put on her brown boot and off they went downstairs. Her father was already gone so she left the door open slightly for Fluffy so she could come in and out.

"Do you want to bring the gang with as well?" Hiccup asked Toothless but he just shook his head. "So, I guess it's just you and me bud." Toothless then took off when Hiccup sat on the saddle and clicked her foot in and off they went towards the Rookery where the babies were at.

"This is a great plan. This might help me stop thinking about Torch," Hiccup told Toothless who warbled in response. "Let's go faster Toothless," she clicked a gear and Toothless shot up into the sky and then dived back down getting closer to the water but then pulled up right above the ocean and Toothless flew as fast as he could. Hiccup leaned in close to him and laughed, tears coming to her eyes though she didn't know if it was from the wind or her laughing in joy.

They got to the Rookery very fast and many of the dragons noticed them. Toothless landed near the lagoon where many dragons were still nesting. At first Hiccup was happy seeing all the baby dragons in one area but then her eyes widened. Baby dragons were not always that cute. She saw some babies pulling on tails or gnawing on the horns of the adults. Some were climbing all over the dragons and there was also a pile of baby dragons laid out on top of one another. Then the best part was that some of the babies were already shooting out fire at random places.

This was why the babies were **not** in Berk. The first few days when the babies were at Berk, it was fun, cute even but then chaos came about. The babies were even worse then the adult dragons. They destroyed everything in their path, eating everything, even stuff that wasn't food like clothes. So, it was decided that the baby dragons would be relocated back to the Rookery and our dragons; Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf-Belch, would visit them everyday to make sure their babies were good. Their mates were still on the island but taking care of babies take both parents and not just one. One parent would leave the nest to fly or collect food while the other stays with the babies and then they will switch off. As of right now her gang's dragon mates were hear and the gang's dragons were probably still in Berk.

Hiccup looked around hoping to see Stormfly's mate because if she found him then she would find the babies. As she walked through she had to make sure not to step on any of the babies running around. There were a lot. It seemed that having 5 to 8 babies were normal but there were some that had less, Stormfly for instance had only 3 and that was enough. Finally, she found the male Nadder. He was a turquoise color with yellow accents and surrounding him were the cutest little Nadders. They were located on a small cliff overlooking the lagoon. The purple baby Nadder seemed to notice them and came running straight to Hiccup, jumping up on her and licking her face.

"Aww, okay, okay. I'm happy to see you," Hiccup said and then she felt two more heavy weights on her. The other two babies came to great her as well. "Hey you little ones." They finally got off her and then bombarded Toothless, who tried to run away but the little ones caught up and jumped right on his back. Hiccup laughed at the look Toothless gave her like, 'I didn't come here for this'. The male Nadder thankfully knew that we didn't mean the babies harm so he just sat by the nest looking out.

It was a fun day just hanging around all the other baby dragons but Hiccup and Toothless were always followed by the purple little Nadder that was Stormfly's baby. She placed her small bag and her one shoe by Toothless who was lounging in the sun and then rolled up her pant leg until it went to her knee. Hiccup ran towards the lagoon followed by little babies from all different dragons and ran into the shallow side of the lagoon and in came the little babies. It became a splash fight with the adult dragons looking over. It was a super fun day for Hiccup.

During the evening is when she saw a lot of dragons on the horizon. It seemed it was time for the parents to switch off. That's when Hiccup noticed Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf-Belch coming onto the island.

"Well, I guess it's their turn to watch the children," Hiccup said to Toothless who hadn't moved much during her water time with the babies. It seemed to have worn them out since they were all heading back to the nests. The parents who arrived finally landed and greeted their mates and the ones who have been nesting took off. The parents who arrived then started to regurgitate the fish that they caught and the babies were happily eating and once they had their fill, they went straight to sleep.

Hiccup took notice that her friend's dragons all put their nests close to one another and took care of each other's babies.

"Huh, I guess who guys consider each other family," Hiccup said petting Stormfly on the snout who squawked at her in greeting. "Yes, Stormfly hello to you too." She then came around and greeted each of them who greeted her in their own way. All of them were happy with their own litter. Hiccup then sat next to Toothless looking across the horizon as the sun started to set.

"Today was a good day Toothless," Hiccup said as he warbled in reply. "This was the best plan ever." She added and Toothless gave her his toothless smile. Hiccup laughed but then a giant and loud roar was heard in the distance. The island became suddenly so quiet, it seemed even the birds on the island stopped. Another roar was heard and this time it seemed closer and then another.

Hiccup looked over at the other dragons and many of them were huddled closer to their babies as if protecting them from something. But protecting them from what?

Another roar and another. Closer and Closer. Hiccup looked across the horizon and saw multiple big dragons flying in close. Toothless was next to her alert, growling in anger. He seemed to know what it was so Hiccup saddled up, ready for some form of attack. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf-Belch came by lined up next to Hiccup.

"Toothless what is it?" She asked her bug, who warbled back at her and as she looked up, she finally saw what was coming towards them and they didn't seem friendly.

Giant dragons but they were each one of the dragons that were next to her, however they seemed different. The dragons coming towards the island, they each had striking colors that almost seemed to almost glow. The Monstrous Nightmare's have lost their strips and gained spots instead. Their coloration was almost frightening. Their horns and spikes on their back seemed to have elongated and their wings seemed to be more spiked then rounded. The Deadly Nadders also seemed to have brightened their colors. They had more spikes on their head, back, and even feet. They seemed so menacing. Hiccup then saw the Hideous Zippleback's and their patterns seemed to be disfigured, not making any sense at all and there are more spikes added to their bodies. She also noticed that the tip of their tail had increased and looked more like a diamond shape. The peaceful Gronckles that she has come to love looked like some form of demon. Their bodies almost looked like glowing rock. Their bodies outlined in red and it seemed like the inside of their mouth had glowing hot lava inside. The eyes were that of lava too. Hiccup then saw some Terrible Terror's in the group but not many however they were also larger then their counter parts and had larger horns and bigger eyes.

"What are they, Toothless?" She asked but he only growled in response. They seemed to be bad news. Some of the dragons on the island went up and started to blow fire at the intruders.

A dragon battle has started.

Hiccup looked down and saw that one of the Deadly Nadder intruders made it to an unprotected nest and was about to blow fire, "Stormfly down there!" Hiccup yelled and Stormfly looked down and immediately flew over, using her nails which scratched the hide of the intruder.

"Okay, some of the dragons are already up fighting but we need a few to stay down to protect the nests," Hiccup said. A giant Monstrous Nightmare came to close, flaming itself but Hookfang flew up, tackling it into the lagoon beneath.

Hiccup looked back up to the fight above but she noticed that one on one with these _Titan Wings_ …

 _Huh, new name_ , she said to herself.

…was not working. They were overpowering the dragons, so there had to be a better way.

"Okay, Toothless, we need to help out somehow," Hiccup said and Toothless warbled looking down and around trying to come up with a plan. She looked around and saw half were probably in the air and the other half were done below. Hiccup looked up and noticed that the intruders were bigger so they had more strength while the others were smaller. They got tired more easily as was seen by the ones in the air. They needed to…switch off at the right time.

"Okay, Toothless, we are going to need them to switch off at the right time. The ones on the ground still have their energy since the ones in the air are fighting the Titan Wings so they don't land. The ones in the air are going to need to rest and they can switch off with the ones on the ground. Let's go," Hiccup said and Toothless took off and roared loudly and all the dragons on the ground looked over, including Stormfly and Hookfang who were able to push the Titan Wings back into the air. Toothless roared at them some more and they all seemed to roar back. They all flew into the air following Hiccup, and by some miracle, Hiccup still didn't understand dragons that well, but they…switched off.

"This is amazing," Hiccup said. "Now let's go try and push them off our island." Toothless fired a shot at a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare who was fighting off a Deadly Nadder. Toothless shot it on the wings which faltered the dragon and the Deadly Nadder was able to headbutt the dragon in the gut and the Titan Wing fell into the water. However, it resurfaced but flew off away from the island.

"Well, we took off 1, now we have another 100 to go," Hiccup said to Toothless who warbled in reply. "This is going to be a long day."

….

It was night time in Berk and dinner was over. Villagers were leaving the Great Hall including Stoick. Since Hiccup didn't cook, he went to the Great Hall instead. Stoick knew he couldn't cook and wasn't going to try _again_ today. As he was walking home he noticed Asher coming down from his house.

"Hey, umm, chief, do you know where Hiccup is?" Asher asked Stoick.

"I thought she was with you?" Stoick asked but Asher shook his head.

"No, I haven't been with her all day and I just knocked at your door and no one answered," Asher replied. Stoick lowered his eyebrows in concern. He looked at the position of the moon and realized that it was late. Hiccup would be in Berk by this time and at least someone would have seen his daughter.

"Alright let's go ask around. I'm sure she is around somewhere," Stoick said. He and Asher went to Gobber's first.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Stoick asked Gobber who was putting things up for the night.

"Nope can't say I have. Why?" Gobber asked.

"We haven't seen her all day and she is still not back yet," Asher replied, so then Gobber went with them to look for Hiccup. On the way around town they got the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs to help look but everyone was coming in empty handed.

"This isn't good," Stoick said worried for him daughter.

"She wouldn't be out this late unless she told someone," Asher said.

"What if something bad happened to her and she needs out help!" Thanks to Fishlegs, he now got everyone worried. Asher sent him an evil look basically saying to be quiet.

"Do you guys have your dragons?" Stoick asked and the dragon riders sighed in defeat. "What? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, chief but they left to the Rookery to take care of their babies," Ruffnut replied. Tuffnut sighed in delight.

"Barf and Belch's babies are their little mini Barf and Belch," Tuffnut said more to himself then anybody.

"Okay, well we will search the island. If we can't find her then she must not be on the island," Stoick replied heading towards the other Villagers and telling them to look out for Hiccup if she comes back. He then grabbed some other Villagers to help with the search.

"I'm sure she is fine," Fishlegs said to Asher. Asher face seemed to be lost and worried.

"Yeah, I mean she's Hiccup she can always take care of herself. I'm probably worried over nothing," Asher replied.

"It's okay to be worried Asher. I bet you 20 yaks that Stoick is right now afraid for his daughter," Gobber replied. Asher just nodded and started to follow Stoick and the other Villagers in the search for Hiccup.

….

The sun had set and the moon was already high in the sky. Many Titan Wings had left but there were still many but that helped so that many more dragons could stay grounded and gather their strength but it was slowly getting tiring and it finally showed. The wall that they formed in the air broke in a small area and five Titan Wings came and landed on the ground but was guarded by some dragons.

"Let's go down and help them," Hiccup said and Toothless dived down firing two shots and he made them count. It gave the dragons an upper hand but the wall in the air wasn't fixed and more Titan Wings flew down.

"This isn't good," Hiccup said. Toothless roared but none of the dragons on the ground flew up to close the wall.

"They are too tired," Hiccup said but the dragons did not stop fighting off too protect their young ones. Stormfly came down where the Titan Wings landed and it was her against a Titan Wing Nadder and a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare.

Toothless landed by Stormfly to help even the odds and fought they did. Stormfly fired and hit the Titan Wing Nadder in the face but then it retaliated and fired off a shot but Asher trained Stormfly and she was quick, she dodged and fired again. She hit the Titan Wing Nadder again.

Toothless fired a shot at the Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare, aiming for wing that was on the ground. It tried to dodge but the blast got it. It roared and flamed itself up and shot a blast. Toothless dodged it but Hiccup added weight to Toothless and that slight weight made the edge of the blast hit Hiccup in the arm.

"Ahh!" Hiccup screamed.

….

In Berk the search was not going well. Stoick, Gobber, and the dragon riders were in a group looking for Hiccup. They reached a cliff side that looked out into the ocean.

"We looked in our area. We are going to have to walk back to Berk and regroup and see what the others have found," Stoick said, heading back towards Berk, followed by the rest of the gang. It was a quiet walk. Asher couldn't stop thinking about if Hiccup was okay. Thanks to Fishlegs his mind kept going back to her being injured and needing help. Asher huffed annoyed with himself. He knew she was okay, she can take care of herself quite well in fact.

"Oh, I wonder if the love of my life is okay," Snotlout said, holding his hand to his heart. He walked right up next to Asher just to say that which was not a good idea at the moment. Asher without a second though punched Snotlout right in the face, sending him to the ground, groaning.

"Dude, that's like gross okay," Tuffnut said walking by him.

"Yeah, it's called incest dude," Ruffnut added. Gobber sighed and picked Snotlout up and dropped him over his shoulder not too lightly. He groaned in pain.

They finally reached Berk and it seemed no one could find Hiccup on the entire island.

"Look up there," a Viking man said pointing up to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw hundreds of dragons flying across Berk.

"Not another migration, is it?" Asher asked.

"No, this doesn't make any sense. They already migrated," Fishlegs replied and then suddenly a dragon flew up and landed in front of the Berkians and it squawked. It was a turquoise colored Deadly Nadder with yellow spots. Asher recognized this dragon instantly and by then some other dragons landed.

"This is Stormfly's mate," Asher said walking up and the male Nadder grabbed Asher by the shirt and threw him on top of the dragon. The dragons that landed did the same thing to the other dragon rider, Stoick, Gobber, and a few other Vikings as well. Stormfly's mate then flew up and followed the other dragons.

"This is Meatlug's male friend," Fishlegs said to the male Gronckle he was riding. The male Gronckle was green and had several yellow spots over him.

"This is Hookfang's girlfriend. She is a beauty," Snotlout said to the light blue female Monstrous Nightmare with red wings, spines, and tail. Though he was having trouble to talk, a big bruise forming on his lower jaw from Asher punching him. A Hideous Zippleback had picked up the twins, likely the mate of Barf-Belch. She was a grayish-green color with red spots on her wings and pale green belly.

"Wow this is so cool," Ruffnut exclaimed.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm cheating on Belch," Tuffnut said.

"I think they need us for something," Asher said looking at the other dragons. "They seem to be in a hurry." Fishlegs looked around noticing that the Gronckle he was on was moving fast for a Gronckle.

"Yeah, your right, they seem to be in distress," Fishlegs responded.

"I guess we will see what it is," Stoick said.

"They must really be in trouble. They remembered who we were even after Snoggletog," Asher said.

"Dragons must have good memories. They know we won't hurt them and are asking us for help," Fishlegs replied.

As the dragons flew they saw the Rookery in the distance and it seemed to be a battle ground.

….

Hiccup sighed in relief. The fire burnt her left sleeve but her skin was just slightly red. No burn mark in sight. Stormfly seemed to have heard her distress and came to her rescue by firing and it hit both the Titan Wing Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare. Then Toothless fired at both the Titan Wings and it seemed to push them back and they flew off out of site. They were defeated. Hiccup sighed. She could feel her amputated leg hurting more and more. It was probably starting to swell and she felt her prosthetic getting tighter.

Then she heard roars from the dragons and not the Titan Wings. She looked over and squinted and she saw shadows of dragons.

"Oh, no, not more Titan Wings," she said to herself but heard Toothless warble. Hiccup looked down and saw Toothless smiling and Stormfly squawking happily. She heard yelling and finally noticed the Vikings on the dragon's backs. The dragons coming in were the ones that left earlier today and they somehow found out about the distress at the Rookery. Then those said dragons stopped by Berk and brought the Berkians with them.

"Wow, one time at Snoggletog and we seem to have made some dragon friends," Hiccup said. "Let's go help out!"

With the added dragon's they would be able to take out the Titan Wings in no time.

….

Asher looked around as Stormfly's mate started attacked the nearest…well Asher had no idea what to call it. They were bigger then the normal dragons. He helped the dragon as best as he could but it seemed Stormfly's mate new exactly what to do.

Asher then looked around and saw Toothless with Hiccup and they were well. Asher exhaled in relief.

"Hiccup's okay, she's over there," Asher screamed pointing to Toothless who was out flying some of the bigger dragons as they were being fired at one by one, by the normal sized dragons.

"Okay, my Viking comrades, it seems that this dragon's nest is being attacked! Let's end this!" Stoick yelled out.

….

They were finally able to push back the Titan Wings until there were no more left and the dragons roared in victory and the sun could be seen slightly above the horizon. Stoick, Gobber, the gang, and the other Vikings landed and the gang were greeted by their dragons. The other Vikings cheered in victory with the dragons.

"Stormfly! You were protecting your babies!" Asher said hugging her tightly. "You are my brave girl!"

"Hoofan, ou asom agon," Snotlout mumbled over the swollen jaw. Hookfang just looked at Snotlout and ran away as if afraid of him. "Hey, ou co ack here! Hoofan!" Snotlout ran after him. All the other riders hugged their dragons, happy to seem that they were okay.

"Well, that was interesting," Stoick said.

"I wonder what those were," Gobber said. Stoick and Asher looked around but couldn't find Hiccup.

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked and then Toothless came out from over a hill greeting them but Hiccup wasn't on his back. Toothless was jumping up and down pointing with his head to follow him. Asher quickly ran up the hill followed by the rest of the Berkians and what greeted them made Asher smile and he thought this was probably the _cutest_ thing he had ever seen. He was always going to remember this.

There was Hiccup laying down in Stormfly's nest surrounded by baby dragons but not just Stormfly's. There were also Hookfang's, Meatlug's, and Barf-Belch's babies too. The purple baby Nadder was on right by her head stuffing her face in Hiccup's neck but then he noticed that her prosthetic was taken off and her leg was swollen. Asher then jumped into the nest, checking out her leg. Stoick following close behind him.

"We are going to have to bring her to the village so that Gothi can fix her up," Stoick said. Asher nodded and picked Hiccup up from the bundle of baby dragons. The purple Nadder woke up and squawking lightly at him.

"She will come back and see you again. I promise you," Asher said. This seemed to calm the purple baby Nadder and she went straight back to sleep. Stoick grabbed the prosthetic and followed Asher. Asher placed her on Toothless, noticing the bag Toothless had in his mouth, but Stoick shook his head.

"I've never ridden Toothless before so it's not going to be a safe ride and I bet no one else has ridden Toothless," Stoick asked and everyone shook their head. "It's going to be a not so smooth ride for me so you take Hiccup." Stoick said to Asher and then climbed up on Toothless, grabbing the bag first knowing it was Hiccups. Stoick put in a gear and Toothless took off with Stoick yelling all the way up. The twins and Snotlout were laughing at Stoick. Gobber and the other Vikings, luckily there were only three others, they climbed onto the back of the dragon's riders and they all took off following behind Toothless who was trying to teach Stoick how the stirrup worked. Stormfly sat down so that it was easier for Asher to climb on while still holding Hiccup, bridal style. Stormfly took off and they headed towards Berk. Asher felt Hiccup stirring and looked down, Hiccup had her eyes open.

"Hey," Hiccup said. "My leg hurts." She said. Asher scoffed but smirked down at her.

"You always have to cause trouble don't you," Asher said.

"Hey, I don't cause trouble it finds me," Hiccup stated and Asher laughed. Hiccup then scrunched her nose. "Who is yelling?" She asked.

"Your father is trying to ride Toothless," Asher said. Hiccup laughed.

"That must be a sight to see," but instead fell back to sleep.

When they finally reached Berk, Hiccup was awake and they brought her to Gothi. Gothi applied the green paste not only on her leg but also on her arm since she told them that she almost got burnt there.

Stoick then picked Hiccup up and walked towards his house. He set her on her bed, Fluffy looking over the bed at her.

"She's going to be okay," he told Fluffy. Realizing he was talking to a sheep he headed downstairs passing by Toothless who was on his stone slab looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup opened her eyes and looked at Toothless.

"This was not the best free day ever," Hiccup said and she heard Toothless laugh at her. "But it was worth protecting the babies." She added before going to sleep.

 _Even though it was a free day. I will take any day to protect dragons even the chaotic baby ones because they are worth it._

 **Author's Note:**

I don't own anything HTTYD related.

So, I'm kind of mad that I didn't watch the Christmas Special of HTTYD until I was halfway through the third chapter. So, I added this because what happened to all the babies afterwards, you know? Where did they go? This changes everything that I wanted to do and it will be better then how I originally planned it.

So, if you hadn't played the game, no one knows what a Titan wing is. It is never mentioned or anything so when I first saw the Titan Wing in Riders of Berk, I was like 'did I miss something'. So, I decided to add it here, since in Riders of Berk the Titan Wing wanted to destroy the eggs. I thought it was a good fit.

Hope you guys like my little extra scene.

Criticism is welcomed especially since this is an added scene, I could miss or mistake something.


	6. In Dragons We Trust

**Chapter 5: In Dragons We Trust**

 _As you fly through life it's always good to know who you can trust…and who you can't. I know I can always count on my dragon. And it's important for them to know…that no matter what…they can count on me._

Today was going to be the best day for Hiccup. She had decided to keep her hair open today, letting it flow down her back in thick waves. She looked over at Toothless who was jumping and walking in circles in the small space that was her room. Fluffy wasn't inside, probably out eating some grass.

"You ready Toothless? We've done this exercise about one hundred time," Hiccup said to her big baby bud. Toothless warbled happily who then decided to grab her vest and throw her on his back and then ran to the Dragon Academy, Hiccup laughing the entire way.

"You guys ready for this," Hiccup asked the other riders who were outside the dragon ring.

"Umm, do we have to do this," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Yes, it's going to be great! Let's go!" Toothless flew up into the air followed by the rest of the gang.

"Why do I get the feeling you have done this before?" Asher asked.

"Done what before?" Hiccup asked innocently. Asher raised a brow.

"Plummet to your death," Asher said. Hiccup scoffed then looking and saw that they were by the Berk sea stacks.

 _Probably shouldn't mention the first time I almost plummeted to the ocean floor when I first was practicing flying Toothless_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"It's not plummeting if you have someone to catch you," Hiccup said, who then slid sideways and off Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Asher yelled, slightly annoyed, at her purposely near-death exercise, like this one, but also smiling because she was just awesome.

Hiccup was falling backwards, feeling her hair catching the wind around her. She loved free falling now. She only wished that she could fly as well, with Toothless. She then moved forwards as she saw the water coming in closer but she wasn't worried. Hiccup saw a black shape coming in next to her and then in front of her, Toothless. She dropped on Toothless, grunting at the force of her landing, clicking her foot into the stirrup. She then smiled at her bud patting his head.

"Nice catch, sweetie. A little close…" Hiccup said but still feeling exhilarated, breathing heavily. She clicked in a gear and Toothless then flew back up with the other riders. She looked over at everyone smiling.

"I feel like you enjoyed that too much," Asher observed.

"Come on, it's fun," Hiccup said looking at Fishlegs. "It's your turn. Jump!"

"I don't want to jump! I…," Fishlegs began.

"You have to believe she's gonna catch you! It's a trust exercise," Hiccup remarked.

"I like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you, very much!" Fishlegs said folding his arms and had a frown on his face.

"Watch me Hiccup, I got this," Snotlout said looking at Hiccup with a smirk who the latter just rolled her eyes. "Like this, chicken-legs. Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Snotlout shouted as he slid off Hookfang but there was one problem. Hookfang seemed to not have noticed that he was riderless.

"So…should we mention something to Hookfang," Tuffnut asked.

"Let me sleep on it," Ruffnut replied.

"Hookfang! Get him!" Asher yelled as Hookfang looked over and then Toothless growled at him. Hookfang finally widened his eyes and looked down, seeing Snotlout falling.

"Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout yelled up and Hookfang finally diving down. Hookfang finally made it, scooping up Snotlout using his head and Snotlout grabbed the horns but there was another problem.

"Ah! Comin in too hot! Ahh!" Snotlout screamed as they crashed into a house. Snotlout looked up seeing a picture of a Viking killing a dragon and axes hanging on the ceiling and walls. He turned around and screamed.

"Mildew!" Snotlout shouted and Hookfang leaped up back into the air with the other riders.

"You'll pay for this," Mildew shouted out to the riders.

"Oh, something tells me we're gonna hear about this…" Hiccup said, knowing she will be in big trouble when she gets home. She sighed silently to herself.

"You'll be fine Hiccup," Asher says.

"Nope, he is going to kill me probably," Hiccup said.

"If he kills you can we have your dragon," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, Toothless will go well without collection," Ruffnut added.

"What collection?" Asher asked.

"Uh, dragon collection what else," Ruffnut replied.

"What…eh, never mind I don't want to get into this," Asher says.

"I can protect you, Hiccup. All you need to do is ask this big handsome Viking and I will do it," Snotlout responded. Hiccup just rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Yeah and then be pummeled by Stoick. I would pay to see that," Ruffnut said.

"Oh, what if that was a thing to pay to see two big guys fight in a ring. You know, exempt having dragon versus Viking back in the day, now it would be Viking versus Viking," Tuffnut rambled on.

"Punching each other and whoever knocks the other on the ground. They will be the victor," Ruffnut finishes throwing her fist in the air as Tuffnut does the same.

"You know, if you want to practice before you face Stoick. I can fight against you," Asher says.

"Oh, I bet Snotlout loses an eye," Tuffnut says.

"No, a spleen," Ruffnut responds.

"Okay, okay," Hiccup says, trying to get everyone back on track. "Who is going to fall now?" Asher pats Stormfly and slides right off.

"Woo!" Asher shouts out as Stormfly follows him. Stormfly gets below Asher and slows down so that Asher can gets back on without hurting himself. Asher settles down in the saddle, pats Stormfly and up they went.

"That was fun!" Asher says, excitedly.

"Okay, Fishlegs, it's your turn," Hiccup says once again to him. Fishlegs whimpers, closes his eyes and drops.

 _That probably made the fall worse_ , Hiccup says to herself and she was right because Fishlegs started screaming loudly. Meatlug was flying after him but when Meatlug caught him, Fishlegs brought Meatlug down with him and they crashed in the water.

"Oh, Thor," Hiccup says but finally Meatlug and Fishlegs come back up into the air.

"I'm never doing that again," Fishlegs says with his arms crossed. The twins and Snotlout were laughing so hard.

"That was the greatest thing I have ever seen," Tuffnut says.

"Well then you guys go," Asher responds, crossing his arms. "If you believe it's so easy."

"Fine we will," Ruffnut says and both slide of their dragons but since they slid off the outside of their dragon they were pretty far away from each other. Barf and Belch looked down and extended their necks to their riders and their heads came back and hit one another. This stunned Barf and Belch and so they ended up falling too.

"Toothless, down. Get Tuffnut," Hiccup shouted and Toothless dived. Tuffnut was screaming.

"Oh, Loki," Tuffnut shouted.

"Stormfly, get Ruffnut," Asher shouted and Stormfly dived to get her.

"Let's watch this," Snotlout said but Hookfang had another idea. Hookfang dived down going after Barf and Blech. Hookfang was able to go below the Hideous Zippleback and the Zippleback used Hookfang to stabilize, shaking their heads vigorously to get the dizziness out.

"Hey, watch the claws you two headed dumb dragon," Snotlout shouted from between the two dragons. Barf and Belch finally felt better and flew off towards their riders but by then they were already caught by Hiccup and Asher.

Tuffnut with Hiccup.

Ruffnut with Asher.

"Well, I guess we need to practice some more," Hiccup announced and that's exactly what they did for the rest of the day until Hiccup had to go home.

….

The sun was already set before Hiccup and Toothless arrived home and what greeted them was a very angry red headed Viking, her father. When she came through the door with Toothless she slowly walked to her father who was on the other side of the dinner table. He then proceeded to slam a piece of wood on the table in anger.

"Shingle again? Didn't we have roofing material for dinner last night," Hiccup said trying to brighten the mood while playing with the ends of her hair. It didn't work since her father just narrowed his eyes a bit more. "It was an accident, daddy. I'm sure Mildew's making it sound worse than it is."

"A dragon and a huge, obnoxious boy crashed through his roof…twice!" Stoick said.

 _Yeah, Snotlout crashed through Mildew house again on his second try. What are the odds of that happening again in the same day with the same person,_ Hiccup asked herself.

"Well, sure, it sounds bad if you're gonna…stick to the facts," Hiccup responded and Toothless warbled next to her.

"Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's. You know he hates dragons more than anyone else!" Stoick shouted.

"I know. You might wanna talk to him about his attitude," Hiccup joked again but her father wasn't in the mood.

"Listen to me, darlin'. I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that. All eyes are upon you. Whatever those beasts do reflect on you, and whatever you do reflects on me," Stoick said but finally calmed his voice down so that he wasn't shouting at her.

"I'm sorry, daddy. You're right," Hiccup said with her head down.

"You and your friends are gonna go back to Mildew's and fix that roof. Without your dragons!" Stoick said pointing at Toothless who was walking behind Hiccup. Hiccup went around and petted Toothless on the head making him purr.

"Got a break there, my bud," Hiccup said. Both were about to go upstairs but were stopped by her dad.

"Ah! Not so fast! Aren't you forgetting something?" Stoick asked as he took off his boots. "It's boot night! They need to be aired out!" Stoick said handing them to Hiccup who made a face with disgust.

"Ugh! I think it's going to take more than…air," Hiccup said holding them as far away from her as possible. Toothless sniffed and growled in disgust as well. She then went out of the house and set the boots on the stairs. Hiccup looked up noticing everyone else doing the same. Asher was the only one she couldn't see since he lived farther away then the rest of the gang.

"Ugh. I hate boot night!" Fishlegs said placing the boots on the ground.

"Ugh, why is his left foot always so much smellier than his right?" Tuffnut said as he was holding the left one and Ruffnut was holding the right one.

"Uhh…oh, no," Snotlout whimpered, throwing the boots on the ground and going inside slamming the door.

Hiccup shook her head at them smiling.

 _What a bunch of goofs_ , Hiccup said and heading back inside. She quickly walked back up before her father asked her to do another disturbing thing. She finally made it to her room and turned on the candles, on her desk and nightstand. She went to her counter and noticed fresh water in her small bowl.

 _Daddy must have done it when he got more water for the house_ , Hiccup said to herself.

She then proceeded to undress and wash herself before putting on her night clothes and brushing her tangled hair. Toothless warbled at her and she turned around and saw him looking out the window. She put the brush down, took off her shoe, and blew out the candle by her desk before heading towards him looking outside.

"It's snowing," Hiccup said. Toothless warbled in excitement. "Oh no, you can go outside but I'm staying inside where it's warmer." Hiccup replied going onto her warm bed, taking off her prosthetic and then laid down, putting the nice warm fur blanket over her. Fluffy was in his spot on her bed but today Toothless had other plans. He decided to plop himself on the bed as well, which made him lay halfway on her.

"Ahh, Toothless, you giant lizard," Hiccup said but Toothless didn't move but just stayed there. Fluffy huffed in annoyance and hopped off the bed and laid on the floor instead. Since Toothless wasn't moving, Hiccup just made the best of it. Toothless was a dragon and ran warmer. So, Hiccup just blew out the candle next to her bed and snuggled in the warmth.

….

"Where are my boots?" Stoick asked himself when he went out to get his boots. He then looked up and saw Gobber, Bucket, and Mulch walking up to him with no boots on. "Where are your boots?" Stoick asked them.

"They've all been stolen. Every last one," Gobber said

"Oh, that explains why me feet are cold," Bucket stated pointing to his bare feet.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Mulch asked.

"All I know is that they left a mighty big footprint," Mildew said approaching them and pointing to three big foot print in three small patches of snow on the ground. The villagers of Berk slowly started coming up to the chief and the dragon riders went to the foot prints. Hiccup and Toothless went up to Fishlegs. Hiccup knew exactly what the foot prints were.

"Oh, those are Zippleback tracks. You can tell by the half-moon-shaped arches. Well, that's dragon 101, guys. I don't gotta fill you in on that," Fishlegs responds, quite proud of himself for knowing the information. Hiccup looked over at Mildew who was slightly smirking.

"So, a dragon walked through here. A Zippleback, according to my friend Fishlegs. But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots," Hiccup said trying to calm the crowd that was forming.

"Well, there is just one way to find out now is there. Follow the foot prints," Mildew quickly responded pointing to the tracks, smirking down at Hiccup.

They followed the footprints and it lead straight into the Dragon Academy down in the ring and there was Barf and Belch sleeping with all the villager's boots.

"So, there's a bunch of boots piled around a Zippleback," Hiccup said while her father grabbed a boot and shoved it in her face. The boot particularly was shredded with some claw marks. "That doesn't mean-yeah, okay, fine. He took the boots," Hiccup finally said looking down sheepishly.

"How are we supposed to do any work in this weather without out boots?" a man Vikings said.

"This is outrageous!" another man Viking said putting his arm in the air. Many responded angrily as well.

"Now, how long before something's done about these creatures, Stoick?" Mildew asked pushing Hiccup so that he stood in front of Stoick. "How much more can we stand!?" Mildew shouted and the Villagers responded yelling out in anger.

"Listen to yourselves," Gobber said. "'My feet are cold'" he added with a girly voice. "You're Vikings. Everything is cold! I'll fix your boots for ya. You'll be back to working in no time," Gobber said which calmed the villagers down.

"You all heard Gobber. You'll be getting your boots back as good as new," Stoick shouted to the rest of the villagers. The villagers looked at one another and nodded their head in acceptance.

"That's it? No consequence for these dragon," Mildew said surprised.

"They took out boots, Mildew. The world isn't coming to an end," Stoick responded. Hiccup narrowed her eyes at Mildew.

"Oh, don't be so sure. Dragons are wild beats. There's no telling what else they'll do behind out sleeping backs," Mildew said in a suspenseful voice.

"They don't destroy things on purpose," Hiccup said trying to get in front of Mildew who just scoffed in disgust and held out his hand stopping Hiccup.

"Bah…" Mildew said.

"But you do have a point, Mildew," Hiccup said, thinking up a plan.

"Eh-what?" Mildew responded.

"They are wild animals, and they need use to keep an eye on them. And rest assured, we will do just that," Hiccup said walking towards Barf and Belch. "Will you get out of there?" Hiccup said noticing that they were awake. Barf and Belch got up and walked out of the Dragon Academy. Hiccup shook her head at them. Mildew slowly walked off.

 _Big baby dragons_ , Hiccup said to herself. As they left she looked over at a track that they left behind in the snow and her eyes widened.

 _That track is deeper then the ones in the village_ , she said to herself. _Something isn't right here_.

….

"We're going on night patrol," Hiccup announced proudly. Her and the other dragon riders were on one of the catapult towers overlooking the ocean.

"Night patrol? I love it!" Tuffnut said enthusiastically. "What is it?" He then asked.

"It's where we patrol. At night. To keep an eye on the dragons and make sure they don't get blamed for anything else," Hiccup answered.

"Um…have you cleared this with out parents? Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour," Fishlegs said quietly and timidly.

"Not allowed…or afraid?" Snotlout asked getting right in Fishleg's face.

"Hey. Things happen after dark," Fishlegs whispered to Snotlout.

"Guys, we have to do this. You heard Mildew. He wants the dragons banished," Hiccup said.

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later, Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked saluting to Hiccup.

"Permission to skip the question?" Tuffnut said raising his hand and punching Ruffnut in the face.

"We're just patrolling. Nobody is shooting anyone," Hiccup said trying to calm them both down.

"I have a question. What's fun about that?" Tuffnut asked raising his hand when asking the question.

"It's not supposed to be fun. It's a Hiccup idea," Asher said, smirking at Hiccup.

"Exactly. What?" Hiccup said looking at Asher and noticed that he was smirking down at her. "Hey, I can be fun," she said to him.

"Of course, you can," Asher said. She punches him in the arm but again shakes her hand.

"Ow," Hiccup said. Asher just shakes his head.

 _I'm totally going to get you for that_ , Hiccup said to herself. As she was going over the plan, she on the spot, decided to give Asher a different job. Hiccup grabbed a piece of cloth and wrote the words. _This is going to be great_ , she said to herself.

"Asher, I want you to wear this sash and go to every house in Berk and tell that if they have a dragon problem they can yell this word and we will come and help," Hiccup said giving him the sash. Asher grabbed the sash, read the word, and looked at Hiccup like she was crazy.

"Really Hiccup you want me to walk around with this sash?" Asher said in disbelief.

"Well, of course, this is serious, it isn't supposed to be fun and that's your job," Hiccup responded. The twins looked over and laughed at the word on the sash.

"Dude you got a bad job," Tuffnut said.

"Embarrassing job," Ruffnut added.

"It stands for Dragon United Monitoring Brigade, basically 'DUMB'," Hiccup added and this only caused the twins to laugh even more. Fishlegs didn't understand why it was funny, he thought it was an important job. To let the villager's, know that they were there to help them with dragons. Snotlout got slightly angry.

"Hey, babe, I want a sash too," Snotlout said moving closer to Hiccup.

"Well, of course Snotlout. I'll make you a sash too," Hiccup said, smirking slightly, grabbing another piece of cloth and writing 'DUMB' on it.

 _Oh, she is evil_ , Asher said to himself.

….

It was night time and since the evening the gang was walking around with their jobs assigned for Hiccups night monitoring. Asher walked, with a brown sash across his chest. He was not excited for this at all. He knew Hiccup did this to him on purpose since he called her 'not fun'. He knocked on a house and a man Viking opened the door, he had a chicken wing in one hand and a keg of ale in another. Well, Asher thought it was a man.

"Hello, sir!" Asher said, then coughing in his hand after realizing his mistake. "Ah, umm, ah-ma'am. My name is Asher, and I'm with the Dragon United Monitoring Brigade," Asher stated.

"DUMB?" the woman Viking questioned.

"Yes. That is correct. Not my idea," Asher muttered the last part. "But it is easy to remember. If you have any dragon-related problems, contact us. Just cup a hand on either side of your mouth, and at the top of your lungs yell…," the woman shut the door in his face, "DUMB!" Asher whispered to himself not amused with what he was doing **at all**.

Snotlout was having a swell time with the same job that Asher was having. He too had a brown sash with the words 'DUMB' written across. He had a lantern in his hand walking around with Hookfang behind him. Snotlout noticed a mysterious figure in the dark.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Snotlout commanded.

"Take a wild guess," Gobber said not amused with Snotlout, walking up to him.

"I don't think I like your attitude," Snotlout said getting into his face.

"Right back at ya," Gobber replied monotoned.

"Yeah. But I'm the one with the sash," Snotlout said pointing to his sash not noticed Hookfang leaving.

"Let me take a close look at that," Gobber said. Today he was wearing a hook for his left hand and used it to grab the sash but also picking up Snotlout as well. Gobber then took a closer look at the sash. "DUMB, well that suits you."

"Okay, I think we're done here," Snotlout replied slightly scared. Gobber put him down, patted him on the head and walked off. That's when Snotlout noticed that his dragon was missing.

Fishlegs was walking with Meatlug and Fishlegs was not happy in fact he was getting spooked by everything. The wind blowing, a small bird, or…Meatlug if she got to close to him. As they were walking two shadows popped up in front of Fishlegs.

"Oh! What was that?" Fishlegs asked, seeing horns in the shadow and then another bigger shadow popped up with even bigger horns and that was enough for Fishlegs and Meatlug. Fishlegs screamed, jumping on Meatlug and Meatlug ran for a small big dragon.

The shadows turned out to first be Tuffnut and Ruffnut wanting to scare Fishlegs. They didn't notice a third shadow that happened to be Hookfang who then decided to leave.

"Whoa," Tuffnut and Ruffnut said at the same time.

"Did you see me scare him?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said at the same time again looking at each other.

"No, I scared him," Ruffnut said pushing Tuffnut.

"No, I scared him," Tuffnut replied pushing Ruffnut.

"No, me!" Ruffnut pushed her brother back.

"No, no, no, it was me," Tuffnut said headbutting his sister with his helmet which hit her own helmet.

"I did," Ruffnut said pushing him back with her head.

"No! Clearly me!" Tuffnut said pushing back.

This went on for a really long time. Toothless flew above Berk but still close to the houses so that they could see what was going on.

"Well, Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night. They sleep like everyone else," Hiccup said happily petting Toothless on the head who purred in response.

….

The next morning, a commotion was heard from the Great Hall. Hiccup, her father, and Gobber went to the Great Hall and saw that is was trashed on the inside. Claw marks could be seen in the wood, on the wall and the ground. There were some on the tables and on the tapestry, that was ribbed. They looked around and finally the other riders came in as well to see the commotion.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Stoick asked.

"Oh. It looks like a dragon to me," Fishlegs responded. Hiccup was however signaling for him to stop talking but nothing got by.

"We don't know for sure, Fishlegs," Hiccup said trying to tell him to stop.

"Sure, we do. Look at these claw marks. It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead-on," Fishlegs responded again.

"Once again, thank you, Fishlegs," Hiccup said not thankful at all, slapping her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, stop, it's just basic stuff," Fishlegs said happy to help. Asher came over and punched him in the arm when no one was looking.

"But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for, at all times. Right, guys?" Asher said then looking at the twins and Snotlout.

"When you say at 'all times' and 'every dragon', what exactly do you mean," Snotlout asked using air quotations. Hiccup sighed.

 _I know I'm not going to like this_ , she said to herself.

"Okay, what happened, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient suspect to the sash," Snotlout accused Gobber pointing to his sash.

"I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says 'DUMB'," Gobber responded.

"We've got to change that name. You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Asher said to Hiccup who was smiling.

"Maybe," Hiccup said.

"I thought you and Snotlout would look perfect with the word 'DUMB' on your person," Hiccup said. Asher slowly walked up to Hiccup and whispered.

"You are totally not getting away with this," Asher said. Hiccup just giggled, loving her plan so much.

"Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect, Hookfang may have…and I'm not saying he did…but it is possible he wandered off for a few…" Snotlout paused trying to get his wording.

"Seconds?" Ruffnut helped out.

"Minutes?" Tuffnut replied after.

"Hours," Snotlout said making everyone groan.

"Oh, that's very longer than minutes," Tuffnut

"Oh, no! it's true. The Great Hall. So many memories. My three weddings. Their three funerals. Oh…the funerals?" Mildew said softly leaning on his staff, thinking of the memories but Hiccup was not fooled she knew something was going on. Mildew always complained about his wives and he was probably the happiest at his funerals.

"A dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it, Stoick, but you're going to have to…," Gobber began saying looking at Stoick.

"I know what has to be done, Gobber," Stoick interrupted.

"So, do I," Mildew said in a menacing voice coming up close to Stoick.

"Starting tonight and every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key," Stoick said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"What? That's it? Look what they did!" Mildew shouted pointing his staff to the wreckage

"This just doesn't make any sense. A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place. I mean, none of the food was even touched," Hiccup explained the concept of the dragons.

"I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not going to let them do any more damage," Stoick said. "You will do this Hiccup. I'm sorry." He then walked off with Gobber but Mildew stayed in place looking at Hiccup with such disgust and anger. Hiccup just looked back. Mildew scoffed in anger and then finally walked off, mumbling to himself.

The riders got on their dragons and flew off. Below, Hiccup saw bother her father and Gobber walking from the Great Hall. She looked away, upset over her father's decision. Below, Stoick and Gobber were talking with each other.

"You had to cage the dragons, Stoick. You had no choice," Gobber said, trying to reassure his old friend.

"I know. But to Hiccup, when I punish them, I'm punishing her," Stoick said, upset.

"Yeah, that girl thinks the dragons can do no wrong," Gobber added.

"I just hope she understands that when a father does what's best for his daughter, a Chief must do what's best for the village," Stoick said.

"Yes, but know that if you do something as a Chief that upsets her, you can then reassure her as a father later on," Gobber added.

…

The sun was setting and the riders and their dragons were in the Dragon Academy, getting their dragons ready for bed.

"Sleep, little Meatlug in your bed, where yummy little boulders dance in your head," Fishlegs sang but Meatlug just brushed Fishlegs off, upset. "That usually works. Out whole bedtime routine is upset. She won't even live my feet, thanks to…" Fishlegs pointed a finger at Snotlout.

"Watch it, Fishlegs. At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blanket," Snotlout said making fun of Fishlegs.

"Actually, it's your fault that all out dragons have to sleep in jail," Ruffnut accused.

"Yeah. You don't see out dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff," Tuffnut continued. Barf and Belch were looking at Hookfang in anger. Barf and Belch stepped forward to antagonize Hookfang and they stepped on a wooden crate, breaking it.

"Well, not any good stuff," Tuffnut said.

"I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall. Or stole the boots," Hiccup stated. Toothless was laying behind her, upset.

"None of us wants to believe it either, Hiccup, but you saw the proof," Asher said coming up to Hiccup resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What proof? You saw the footprints, too. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper than mine. Look at these, you could lie down in them!" Hiccup said pointing to the Zippleback foot print. It was very deep.

"Well, there could be a lot of explanations why a dragon made shallow footprints," Fishlegs said.

"Like, hello! He was trying to be sneaky," Tuffnut answered.

"All right, well, how do you explain the Great Hall?" Asher asked. Hiccup look over noticing Barf and Belch antagonizing Hookfang who roared out and burst into flames. Hiccup sighed slightly annoyed.

"Snotlout, do something about him, please? We're trying to think over here," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier," Tuffnut replied. Hookfang roared loudly again still on fire.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm not the boss of him. He always does that when he gets angry!" Snotlout said. Hiccup gasped looking at a foot print from Hookfang because sine he was on fire he left a scorching print that made the ground black.

"Or goes on a rampage. That's how I can explain the Great Hall! I've got to tell my dad about this," Hiccup said, running onto Toothless who then takes off towards the Great Hall since her dad had to help fix it.

"Hiccup! What did you find out!" Asher yelled but Hiccup was already gone. As Toothless lands in front of the Great Hall she then jumps off him.

"Stay here. I think it's best that you wait outside," Hiccup said which Toothless warbles in a reply and lays down on the stairs. Hiccup runs inside, sees her father, and tries to get through to him.

"Just here me out, daddy. When a Monstrous Nightmare gets mad, his whole-body bursts into flames. Look at these walls. Not one single scorch mark," Hiccup explained to her dad.

"Hiccup, until I have solid proof that it was something else, the dragons stay where they are," Stoick said raising his voice at Hiccup basically telling her that his decision was final. Hiccup sighed in defeat knowing she couldn't change her father's mind.

….

"Fire, fire!" Viking was heard outside the Great Hall. Stoick and Hiccup looked at one another racing outside and sure enough the armory was on fire.

"The armory! Grab some buckets!" Stoick yelled out. Almost everyone grabbed buckets filled with water and started to take out the fire. Some were filling up the buckets and others used the buckets filled with water and splashed the building with it. Stoick looked to the side and saw Toothless standing there.

"Toothless?" Stoick said in disbelief.

"It was them! They set the armory on fire!" a man Viking yelled out pointing to Toothless. "I saw him do it!"

"How dare they?" another man Viking accused in disgust. Hiccup was carrying to buckets filled with water but she set them down looking at her bud.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said but she knew in her heart that he would never do this.

Finally, the fire was taken out but everything was destroyed. Everything.

"Every one of our weapons…gone!" Stoick said going inside the armory with Gobber.

"Prudence! My poor darling. I'm so sorry. You should've had a long, bloodletting life," Gobber whined holding his burnt and destroyed sword against his face.

"She didn't have to die, Gobber. Hiccup's dragons left us utterly defenseless," Mildew announced, getting a few of the villagers riled up.

"Daddy, you know Toothless wouldn't do this," Hiccup said, pleading to her father.

"Sure, listen to your girl, Stoick. That's what got us into this mess. See what happens when you leave your dragons all alone to wait outside," Mildew said saying the last part straight into Hiccup's ear. She moved her head away in disgust but his words sparked her eyes up at him.

"What did you say?" Hiccup asked him but was interrupted by Gobber holding a knife to her face.

"Sadie! Oh, I guess your throat-slicing days are over," Gobber whined about another weapon.

"Ahh," Stoick sighed. He pulled Hiccup closer to him making sure she was facing him. "These dragons have done too much damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone," Stoick announced to her.

"What!?" Hiccup said.

"Finally!" Mildew shouted in joy.

"But daddy…" Hiccup tried to say something but her father wasn't listening.

"Round them up, and take them all to Dragon Island," her father said in his chief voice. He walked away from her facing the other villagers. "By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk!" Stoick announced. The villagers cheered.

"Oh, what a glorious day that will be. Party at my house!" Mildew shouted out.

"It's about time," a man Viking was heard walking away.

"Don't forget, girl," Mildew said poking her hard in the shoulder. Hiccup looked at him, and the boiling hot sensation in her stomach. Hiccup never knew she could hate someone so much. She wished she could punch that smirk right off his face. Right after you drop off your dragons, you'll be fixing my roof," Mildew said, walking away like he just won a war.

 _Something just isn't right. He seems too satisfied with himself_ , Hiccup said to herself. The gang slowly walked up to her from behind all really upset.

"This is wrong," Hiccup said to them.

"I know, it's horrible. It's the worst day of my life," Asher replied.

"No, Asher. Something here doesn't add up," Hiccup said

"All I know is I'm losing my dragons," Fishlegs said.

"For not. Yeah. Okay. But I-I just need time to fix this," Hiccup stuttered through her sentence, trying to help them.

"What are you talking about? It's over," Snotlout replied.

"Forget it, it's over," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, forget it," Tuffnut continued. All of them left with their heads down while Hiccup stood just stood there…alone.

Hiccup ran home with Toothless behind her. She had to talk to her father. As she got home he was back inside holding a keg of ale sitting at the table.

"Daddy, you can't be serious," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I don't like it any more than you do but it's for the best, for the village," Stoick said.

"But…but the dragons didn't do it," Hiccup stated.

"Do you have any proof of that," Stoick asked. Hiccup grabbed her hair.

"No, but I know they didn't do it. The tracks for the Zippleback were too shallow and there were not scorch marks in the Great Hall for the Monstrous Nightmare," Hiccup said, no matter how angry she was, Hiccup rarely ever shouted at her father.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. Her father however, was a different story. He stood up from the table and marched in front of her. Hiccup backed up, slightly, a distance memory resurfacing from her mind.

"There is nothing you can do. It is a final decision. You will take the dragons to Dragon Island," her father commanded. Hiccup looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. Hiccup looked up at her father and just ran into her room and laid on her bed.

 _Why can't he just at least listen. It would be nice if he could just believe me_ , Hiccup said to herself. She felt Toothless nudge her and walked off onto the stone slab, breathing fire on it then laying down but had his tail open. Hiccup smiled and walked up and laid next to her bed as he wrapped his tail around her but not before Fluffy made room for herself and laid next to Toothless as well. _I will take you to Dragon Island but then I_ _ **will**_ _prove that you all are innocent._

….

The next day in the morning the gang, Stoick, and Gobber got a ship together to sail to Dragon Island and it was not a happy mood. Using when they visit Dragon Island, everyone is happy to see the baby dragons still they're and the others but not today. The gang had to drop off their dragons there and then sail back leaving them behind. Hiccup's father and Gobber boarded the ship but Stoick stopped before boarding looking at his daughter.

"I know you don't like this Hiccup but I have to do what's best for the village," Stoick said.

"Yeah, but I would think that you would at least listen to your daughter when she knows something isn't right," Hiccup replied. "At least keep an ear open when she talks to you." Hiccup added then heading to the ship and off they went. Hiccup didn't look back at her father. Angry that again, he wouldn't listen to her. Stoick sighed is regret knowing that his daughter was not going to forgive him but he didn't doubt that this was best for the village.

The gang then took off while Gobber and Stoick rowed the ship. The gang flew above but no one talked. It was really silent which was not common for the gang. Snotlout would usually boast about his prowess. The twins would talk about weird stuff and prank everyone. Fishlegs would usually go off about some dragon detail or sing to Meatlug. Asher, well, he only spoke when he needed to and would usually punch Snotlout for flirting with Hiccup. Hiccup though, she would just smile and have fun with her best bud, Toothless. However, today it was just a depressing sight.

Finally, Dragon Island came into sight. There were many dragons their who were all together, living together. The babies had barely grown since Snoggletog and they raced up to the dragon gang. Stormfly's babies tackled Asher and then went up to their mother who regurgitated some fish. Then Meatlug's babies came by and started snuggling up to their mom. Hookfang's babies were just causing a ruckus and burning everything but luckily, they were near rocks so nothing was catching on fire. They acted just like their father. Then Barf and Belch's babies, well, they didn't know which way they were going and tripping over themselves. Nothing changed here but so much was changing at Berk. No more dragons.

"I'm gonna miss you," Asher said, hugging Stormfly once he was able to get up from being tackled and then took of Stormfly's saddle. "At least you are by your babies again."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hugging each of the heads, Barf and Belch.

"Okay, Meatlug. There's plenty of rocks if you get hungry…and don't eat any limestone. You know it doesn't agree with you," Fishlegs said putting up a stack of rocks. He then proceeded to pet the babies.

"Be strong, buddy. I know you're gonna miss me…" Snotlout said hugging Hookfang but a flock of birds came by and Hookfang chased them not caring about Snotlout at all with the babies following their father. "Okay. He's crying. He's crying on the inside!" Snotlout said, himself crying.

"I'll be back for you. I promise," Hiccup said taking off Toothless's saddle and then hugging him. She let go and started walking off but a warble from behind turned her around. Toothless was following her. "No, my big baby bud! You've gotta stay here, and take care of the other dragons. Especially the babies. I think Hookfang might slap his babies into the sea again and Barf and Belch, their babies can't walk straight." Hiccup added with a laugh. "It's going to be okay, Toothless. Trust me." She then put her hand on his forehead like they did when they first met and Toothless jumped forward putting his head on her shoulder. Hiccup wrapped her arms around him, crying silently.

Finally, when the goodbyes were done the gang walked up to the ship that was anchored. Stoick and Gobber were waiting for them their giving them privacy with their dragons. When they boarded, Gobber and Stoick used oars and pushed the ship back into the ocean and they started navigating the ship back to Berk. Hiccup stood by the sail watching Toothless who was laying down on the beach with Stormfly and her babies. Hiccup smiled at the sight. It was silent on the ship.

Stoick and Gobber were at the front of the ship while the gang were in the back, watching the island become smaller and smaller. Asher walked up neck to Hiccup, leaning on the sail post. Hiccup looked over and leaned on it as well, both looking at where the island faded from view.

"There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about," Hiccup said to Asher who turned to look at her. "'See what happens when you leave your dragons to wait outside?' He knew Toothless wasn't with me just before the armory got on fire," Hiccup stated quietly so that her father wouldn't hear.

"So…?" Asher asked not knowing where Hiccup was going with that statement.

"So, he lives on the other side of the island. What was he doing in town? And how would he know where we were before the fire?" Hiccup asked, faring off these question that she had been having for the past few days.

"You really think he set that fire?" Asher asked.

"I think he did all of it, and I think he did it so my dad would get rid of all the dragons," Hiccup stated, knowing that she was right. Her gut feeling was never wrong. Asher didn't respond for awhile looking across the ocean before looked at her.

"That's pretty serious accusation. How are you gonna prove it?" Asher asked.

"Don't worry. I have an idea," Hiccup said. Asher sighed and went to stand in front of her blocking out the sun from her eyes.

"Hiccup, promise me you won't do anything that will get you hurt because usually your plans end up with you hurting yourself," Asher stated. Hiccup smirked and started messing with her braided hair.

"I promise," Hiccup said but Asher eyed her hands messing with her hair, knowing that she just lied to him. She was going to do something crazy.

….

It was evening when Hiccup put her plan to action. The gang had just come down the mountain after working on the roof all day with Mildew watching them like a hawk and luckily Mildew decided to come down as well. She saw Mildew drinking ale in the Great Hall laughing to himself like a maniac. He was really happy that the dragons were gone from the island. Many of the villagers weren't all that happy that the dragons were gone. They almost were like family to them. Hiccup went to the blacksmiths and went straight to her second room that was there. She grabbed a rope and then snuck out of the village and ran back up the mountain to where Mildew's house laid.

She finally reached her destination, determined to find answers. Hiccup knew Mildew was behind everything and all she had to do was find evidence of it happening. She climbed the house from the backside and towards the hole in the roof that Snotlout and Hookfang made. She looked around making sure no one was near before tying the rope onto a beam. Hiccup then tugged on the rope to make sure it was tied on well. She then started to climb down into Mildew's house. Hiccup jumped down on the floor and looked up seeing portraits and almost screamed in fright.

"Wife. Wife. Wife, and Hmm…" Hiccup said. The fourth picture was Fungus his sheep. "Well, Mildew definitely has a type," Hiccup stated and shivered in disgust. She then started to look around and noticed that he was cooking something up here. He never ate at the Great Hall. The only reason why he was their today was to gloat and it was making her really mad. She opened the top, sniffed and closed it fast and started gagging.

"Oh, Thor, that is disgusting. Who eats that?" Hiccup said. She then turned and noticed a pair of dragon feet behind a tarp. She pushed it to the side and saw two shoes with Zippleback claws and a handle that had a pair of claws that looked like Monstrous Nightmare claws. She picked a shoe up and the handle.

"What the…?" Hiccup said looking between the two items. She then heard a thump and turned. Mildew was home. She quickly put the shoe and handle back in it's place and climbed up the rope but she didn't make it to the top of the roof. Mildew burst through the door followed by Fungus. Hiccup stopped moving but she could already feel her arms getting tired.

"I'm home, ladies!" Mildew shouted to the paintings of his late wives. "Oh! What's that you say? Nothing? Perfect." He said, laughing. Hiccup knew he didn't actually like his wives. It was all an act a few days ago when the Great Hall was destroyed. Mildew looked at the tarp and pushed it aside grabbing the pair of shoes and the handle with the claws. "Ahh, these served us well, didn't they, Fungus? Shame we have to get rid of them," Mildew said slowly walking back out of the house. Hiccup as fast as she could, climbed up the rope even with her arms straining but she had to get to that evidence. She climbed back on the roof and jumped down from the house. She then proceeded to sneak next to the mill that was on the hill that Mildew was standing next to.

 _Luckily Mildew has really bad hearing now_ , Hiccup said to herself. She then watched as Mildew threw the items into the water and turned around heading back into the house. Hiccup without thinking did the one thing she probably shouldn't have done.

She jumped.

 **Author's Note:**

I don't own anything HTTYD related stuff.

I really want the baby dragons in the show more.

Mikel97: Are you talking about when Asher is helping her with her wound?

Musical Ninja: Yeah, probably should have done something like that. It's just that Snotlout like to boast about how good he is and flirt with Hiccup as well, so I guess that scene could have gone either way.

PJOloverforeva74: yes, I'm going to do the movies as well and how they interact and all. I really want to add more scenes to the movies. So, I'm like writing a list of added scenes and where to put them.

As before, criticism is wanted, I want to know if anything could have been done better. Reviews are loved. It actually helps me want to write more.


	7. Alvin the Treacherous

**Chapter 6: Alvin and the Outcasts**

 _There's an old Viking saying; 'When your friends are roasting on the spit, you're the one who feels the fire'. Mildew has made the entire village believe that the dragons are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. He's wrong and I'm going to prove it._

 _Probably should have thought this through_ ¸ Hiccup said to herself, struggling to stay afloat. When she jumped in the ocean after the proof she needed, it was too late and as she resurfaced wave after wave hit her. Each wave seemed stronger then the last, pushing her down into the water and towards the rocky cliff. Another wave came down, forcing her into the water. When she resurfaced, she gasped for air before another wave came.

Hiccup was losing strength and realized that her prosthetic was not good for swimming, so she had to use her arms and her one good foot to keep herself above the water. Another wave came in and shoving her down again and this time when she had her eyes opened she saw a rock coming in close towards her. She tried to swim away but the force of the wave brought her closer and she hit the rock with her hip. She resurfaced, only to be pushed back down and this time she felt something hit her head, hard. Her mouth opened, groaning in pain, she fast went for air.

Hiccup was still determined, as she felt something warm going down her face. She saw another wave coming in and quickly swam to the side, having to get away from the cliff side. The wave came forcing her down again, farther down. As she was swimming up, she felt a pull, moving her to the side.

 _Current_.

And with all her strength she swam with the current. She needed to breathe so she resurfaced, gasping for air. Her limbs were so sore but she pushed herself and that's when she saw a sandy shore and pushed herself even more. She didn't notice a wave coming in behind her as it shoved her in the water and out onto the sandy shore; rolling across the sand.

She was on her side facing the water as the sun was setting. Hiccup groaned in pain moving around so that she was on her back. She knew she had to get back to Berk but she couldn't move. Her head was throbbing, her hip ached badly and all her limbs pounded from being overused.

 _I'm just going to stay here_ , Hiccup told herself and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hiccup heard singing; terrible singing. _Terrible Terror_ and it was right next to her ear.

"Ow," Hiccup groaned and flapped her arms around and heard flapping of wings going away from her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sun was reappearing. It was morning.

"I need to get to Gothi," Hiccup said looking around as she was by herself. "Oh, great and now I'm talking to myself." Hiccup got up slowly, groaning each step of the way. Finally, reaching to her feet, she looked up and saw the cliff where Mildew's house was and with that in mind she knew which way Berk was. First, however, she had to assess the damage done to her. She lowered her pants slightly to look at her right hip. It was very bruised and open. Some dried blood could be seen going down her leg and across the expanse of her hip when she laid down. She put her pants back up and sighed. She then slowly walked to the water that was of course now, silent. **Barely moving**. She looked at her head, a gash and dried blood went from across her eye, down her cheek, and then it even flowed down her neck. She saw that her shirt had some blood on it and looking down at her left leg, it was also covered in blood. She used the water to wash some of the blood off her face but it wasn't doing much good, she needed to scrub it.

"So, mission one, go into Berk without anyone seeing me and go to Gothi. Mission two, come up with a story when I see my dad," Hiccup paused at that. "Yeah, that's not going to work I am terrible at lying." She then lifted her head and sighed annoyed. "Again, talking to myself."

So, she got back up from kneeling on the shore and started to stubble through the woods, hoping to get to Gothi before anyone realizes that she was missing.

….

"Who knew, stumbling and limping through the woods takes forever to get to your destination," Hiccup whispered to herself, sarcastically. She finally made it to the edge of Berk and she didn't see anyone so that was a plus but the problem was the Gothi's house was on the other side of Berk and the only way to get there is…through Berk. There was no way to go around to her house. Hiccup sighed.

"Well here goes nothing," Hiccup said but then an axe came flying past her and she just froze. Looking at the axe, she knew exactly who that belonged too. Hiccup gulped.

 _Oh Thor_ , she said to herself. _I am so dead._

"And where have you been?" Asher asked moving from her left towards her.

"Oh, you know around," Hiccup said not looking at Asher, laughing nervously grabbing a piece of her hair. She noticed that she was covered in sand and her hair was…a mess.

"Yes, around and why do you look like someone who was dumped in water and then decided to play in the sand?" Asher asked. When he noticed Hiccup wasn't looking at him, he knew there was a problem so he grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and moved her towards him. Asher eyes widened, looking her over.

"Hiccup! What happened?" Asher asked. He then grabbed her head, looking at her gash and then let go. "Come on, you can explain everything after we go towards Gothi!" Asher said, grabbing her hand and slowly walking into the village since he noticed that Hiccup was limping.

"Wait! I don't want anybody to see me like this," Hiccup said quickly. Asher stopped moving.

"You are not going to tell your father about this, are you?" Asher asked. Hiccup just nodded and Asher sighed shaking his head. "Just how many secrets are you hiding from your dad?" Asher asked.

"Too many to count," Hiccup said with a smile. Asher smiled in response but then got right back to walking quietly around the village while still holding Hiccup's hand.

It took awhile but they were finally able to get to Gothi's undetected. Of course, when Asher knocked on Gothi's door and she opened it, she didn't even look surprised that Hiccup was injured. All she did was point a staff to stool in the corner, and Hiccup just nodded, walking inside. As Asher tried to come in, Gothi pushed him back behind the door with her staff and then closed it in is face. Asher sighed but stayed on the platform waiting for Hiccup.

Gothi had five Terrible Terrors in her house. She gave each of them a bucket and it seemed that they new exactly what to do, as they all flew off out of the hut. She then grabbed Hiccup's clothes that she was wearing and tugged. Hiccup nodded in understanding and slowly started to undress. Gothi went to a cabinet, opened it, grabbed a small pouch and a cloth and set it on a table next to the small bath tub in the house. By then the Terrible Terrors came back and filled the tub up and lit it until the water was warm. Hiccup got up and sank into the water and used the cloth next to the tub to scrub all the dirt and blood of herself. Gothi at that time got extra clothes that Hiccup stored here and placed the clothes next to the tub. After scrubbing herself clean she got up, dried herself, and applied the green salve onto her cuts. Once that was done she dressed herself and put on a new dry boot. Her hair was still damp after rubbing a towel through it but it would dry slowly once she stepped outside. Gothi was already burning her old clothes.

Hiccup cleared her throat and Gothi looked over at her with a smile. No matter how much Hiccup had come here to fix her cuts, Gothi always opened her door just for her.

"Thanks, Gothi. For always being there," Hiccup said. Gothi smiled and nodded. Hiccup nodded in response and stepped out of her house closely the door quietly behind her. Hiccup looked over and saw Asher near the edge of the platform that was a part of Gothi's property. He was looking out across Berk with his arms crossed waiting patiently for her. Hiccup smiled and walked over to him, standing next to him. Asher looked over at her, seeing the green paste slowly dissipating into her cut.

"Do you feel okay?" Asher asked and Hiccup nodded in response.

"A little sore but all in all, I'm okay," Hiccup replied.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened?" Asher asked. Hiccup grabbed a piece of her hair. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not. So, last night during dinner after we got back from fixing Mildew's hut. I went back up," Hiccup said.

"Wait. Mildew came back with us and ate in the Great Hall," Asher said. "Are you telling me you broke into his house?"

"Well, the roof was already broken so I just went down," Hiccup said.

"Oh, Thor. What if you were caught?" Asher said.

"I wasn't but that's not the point. He had shoes that were made to look like Zippleback feet and a handle with a foot and claws that were made to look like a Monstrous Nightmare," Hiccup said. Asher then pieced the puzzle together.

"The first night, Zippleback prints, and the second night, Monstrous Nightmare claw marks," he said.

"Exactly," Hiccup said.

"Do you have the proof," Asher asked. Hiccup made a face.

"Well, that's where it got bad. See, I was in the house but then Mildew showed up so I climbed the rope that I used to get down in. He grabbed the items and walked out towards the cliffside by his house. I followed him and he threw them in the water and…," Hiccup stopped.

"And…?" Asher repeated.

"I might of…jumped…" Hiccup said.

"You jumped up…jumped where?" Asher asked and Hiccup gave him a sheepish look and a nervous chuckle. Asher sighed closing his eyes.

"Tell me you didn't jump off a cliffside where there are massive waves always hitting it," Asher said but when he opened his eyes, Hiccup didn't deny it. "Hiccup! You could have died!" Asher shouted.

"Yes, I know it was a stupid thing to do but I just had to get that proof," Hiccup said. Asher sighed again, breathing out all the anger that he had. He then took Hiccup by the shoulders and pulled her in, giving her a tight hug. He then pushed her back but not letting go.

"I don't care what proof you ever have to get but it's not worth your life, okay?" Asher said. Hiccup smiled up at him, glad he wasn't so angry anymore. "Okay so, what's the plan?" Asher asked.

….

Together Hiccup and Asher ran to get the other dragon riders. Hiccup told them what she knew about Mildew and what happened yesterday. She led the group to the shore that she was pushed onto because she believed that the current that moved her could have also moved the items onto the shore as well.

"Ugh!" Snotlout shouted, exhausted. Hiccup looked over in surprise. "We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything!"

"We've been here for ten minutes, and you've done nothing but build…that," Hiccup said pointing to, well she had no idea what to call it.

"That is Snotlout Manor, and all I need now is my injured queen," Snotlout said moving towards Hiccup. "King Snotlout will take care of you." Hiccup rolled her eyes moving away from him. As Snotlout tried to follow Asher moved into his way. Snotlout just chuckled and moved back to his 'Manor' because Tuffnut decided to go and stomp all over it.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked. Ruffnut egging her brother on.

"Storming the castle," Tuffnut replied.

"Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons. I saw dragon feet in Mildew's house, and I watched him throw them into the ocean," Hiccup repeated to them.

"I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast, and our chances at finding those dragon feet are about as good as Snotlout and Hiccup…" Fishlegs said.

"Don't go there," Hiccup and Asher both said at the same time giving Fishlegs the stink eye.

"Going nowhere," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on the shore here," Asher said, consoling Hiccup.

"I found it," Snotlout shouted.

"Great!" Hiccup said running over because clearing her throat and said to Asher, "you were saying." But, as she got over to Snotlout he held out a…she didn't know what it was but it wasn't what they were looking for.

"I haven't seen since I was a baby. You never forget your first bludgeon," Snotlout said hitting himself on the helmet with it. Hiccup sighed almost in defeat.

"Just keep looking," Hiccup said.

….

Back in the village Stoick was in the blacksmith with Gobber who was making an axe. His left hand that was missing was replaced today with a stone mallet. Stoick sighed thinking about his daughter. He hadn't seen her last night or this morning but she was probably avoiding him. That only upset him to think about and he took it out on Gobber.

"One down, 345 to go," Gobber said after he finished hammering the axe and holding it up.

"Can't you do that any faster? Until you restock our weapons, we're completely defenseless," Stoick said, agitated. Gobber just looked at him not offended at all. He just walked over to the sharpening tool and started to sharpen the axe.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before sending the dragons away," Gobber stated.

"You know I had no choice. They destroyed the armory," Stoick replied.

"You know that all the children's dragons are well behaved especially Toothless," Gobber said.

"I know Gobber but I'm the chief. I have to do what's right for the village. I can't always side with my daughter," Stoick said.

"Remember what I said a few day ago. Yes, you have to be a chief but you also have to be a father. Listen to Hiccup. Besides this would be a bad time to get attacked," Gobber added.

"I know Gobber," Stoick said, thinking about what Gobber said.

"Especially by Alvin the Treacherous, our oldest and most feared enemy, who'd kill us all to take Berk for his own," Gobber said, not helping Stoick at all with sprouting off all the bad stuff that could happen right now.

"I got it, Gobber!" Stoick basically said in his face then turned around remembering the history he had with, "Alvin the Treacherous," Stoick whispered.

….

Out far from Berk there was an island that was dark. The stones were dark and gray and almost no color was seen. There on that island lived The Outcasts. These people were vile and cruel, those that got kicked off other tribes for being cruel most of the time landed here. They pillaged and destroyed villages for fun, taking the gold and the food. The chief that commanded the Outcasts was named, Alvin the Treacherous.

Today was not a great day for the Outcasts. Dragons were destroying houses with their fire.

"Alvin! They're coming back," Savage, his second in command yelled out. He was a skinny man who wasn't as tall as the other Vikings but he made up for that because of how much fun he had destroying anything. He almost reminded people of a skinny chicken.

"Out of my way! You can't find good marauders anywhere these days," Alvin yelled out rolling a catapult back right side up. Alvin was a heavy-set man, tall and broad. He had black hair and a long black beard. He was slightly taller and broader then even Stoick the Vast. Alvin became chief because of how murderous he is. He is deceitful, malicious, violet, sadistic and of course treacherous in anything that he does. He put a giant boulder into the cup of the catapult and waited…then launched…it hit a Monstrous Nightmare and as the dragon went down Alvin laughed in delight.

"Alvin, there are too many of them! We need to get inside!" Savage shouted running inside of a fortified building. Alvin lowered his eyes in anger, seeing the dragons destroy his village. He grunted and went straight into the fortified building which was their Great Hall. He shut the doors just in time since a Monstrous Nightmare blew flames at the door.

"I've had it with these dragons. Is the ship ready?" Alvin shouted out, heading towards the center table that had the plans.

"We still have a little more work to do," Savage answered back

"That not my problem, is it?" Alvin shouted at Savage. He then looked at the map. "We sail for Berk immediately. We'll land here, under the cover of night," Alvin said pointing to the edge of the Isle of Berk. It was far out from the village which made the perfect landing area.

"Why aren't we taking the whole army?" Savage asked.

"We're not there to fight Stoick," Alvin shouted to him, banging his fist on the table. His henchmen laughed at the frightened look on Savage. "We're there for one man, The Dragon Conqueror."

"Oh, and you'll have him. We hear he's 10 feet tall with the strength of a dozen men," Savage replied.

"Well, he shouldn't be too hard to find then, should he?" Alvin laughed out. "One he teaches us all we need to know…we will kill him."

….

Since the beach search didn't work. Asher convinced Hiccup to tell her father about what she saw. Hiccup didn't want to, knowing that he wouldn't believe her and she also knew that there wasn't anything he could do without proof. Asher followed her to her house and waited outside. As she was walking to her house, she started to feel fatigued after falling into the ocean and her injury was stinging on her hip. When she entered her house she saw her father, Gobber, and Fluffy. Fluffy came and greeted her at the door. Hiccup smiled.

 _At least I still have you Fluffy_ , Hiccup said to herself. Fluffy wasn't the same with Toothless. They became best friends and she could tell the Fluffy was depressed that Toothless was gone too. Hiccup sighed and went to her father and Gobber but before she could tell them about Mildew, they noticed the gash on her head.

"What happened to your head?" Her father asked, lightly touched the skin around the gash. Hiccup winced, it was still sensitive.

"Oh, you know me, clumsy. All the time," she said and cleared her throat. "Daddy I have to tell you something." So, she told them everything she knew about Mildew.

"I'm telling you, I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house. He must have used them to make the footprints of the dragon who supposedly stole the boats," Hiccup accused.

"Well, then let's go have a look at them," Stoick said.

"Yeah, uh, there's going to be, uh, a problem with that. I also saw him throw them, uh, into the ocean," Hiccup said, lowering her head and playing with the hair that came over her shoulder.

"I know you're upset about the dragons, darling, but you're gonna need evidence to accuse a man of high treason," Stoick said. Hiccup nodded and then walked out the door, greeted by Asher. Asher didn't need to ask how it went, he heard it all. Together they walked away from Berk towards a cliffside that overlooked the ocean. The sun was already lowering in the horizon.

 _The day seemed to have gone by so fast_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"Asher, we'll prove Mildew did it. We have to if we ever want to see our dragons again," Hiccup said, determined to get some form of proof. Hiccup knew that many of the villagers were upset about the dragons gone including her friends. The mood at Berk was very sad. Mildew was probably the only one who was happy.

"I just hope they're okay," Asher said. "With how long they were with us, they sure have got to miss us too." Hiccup nodded but then narrowed her eyes when she saw a ship out by the sea stacks and walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Why would one of our ships be anchoring there?" Hiccup asked pointing to the ship.

"Let me see your spy glass?" Asher asked. Hiccup handed it to him. When Asher saw the ship, his eyes widened. He grabbed Hiccup's hand.

"It's not one of our ships. We've gotta tell your father. Come on!" Asher said running with her back to the village.

….

It was night time before anything happened on the ship. Alvin the Treacherous and the other Outcasts got a few row boats and rowed towards shore and jumped out once it hit the sand.

"Ahh, it's good to be back on the shores of Berk," Alvin said, laughing, excited to destroy some houses.

"Good for you. Not so good for them," Savage added.

"Let's find this Dragon Conqueror," Alvin said walking towards the village Berk.

….

The entire village was cramped in the Great Hall, shouting and other whispering about what had to be done. Some scared and other begging to fight the Outcasts with just their fists. This was actually the few times that she got to see her friend's parents.

Spitelout was Snotlout's father and he was Stoick's second in command. Also, Hiccup's uncle. He was, of course, tall and broad. He had black crazy hair and instead of a beard, he just had stubble. He also has a scar running down across his face, running down his forehead to his left eye and down his cheek. His attitude is just like Snotlout's so that means that Snotlout's acts just like his father. Then there was Snotlout's mother, Gunhild. She was probably one of the manliest Vikings. Gunhild was tall and broad as well with brown hair tied in a braided bun. Both Spitelout and Gunhild had brown eyes. They both were fierce warriors and helped train new guards for Berk. Snotlout was probably the miniature version of his father more than his mothers.

Then there were the twin's parents; Olaf and Sigfrid. Both were tall but they weren't very broad thought that doesn't mean that they didn't have muscle. Olaf was taller then Sigfrid and had blond hair in dreads tied back and out of his face. He barely had only a small beard that barely reached his neck. Olaf also had blue eyes. Olaf was a warrior who was one of the ones with the Berk guard but he was also a fisherman. Sigfrid actually looked like a woman but that didn't mean she couldn't knock anyone's head in if the case called for it. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was braided in two that ran down her back. Sigfrid was a farmer and helped with the yaks.

Fishleg's parents weren't the best of warriors so they both helped with the collection of Berk's gold. They helped Stoick with trading routes and what would be the best way to collect food, clothes, and weapons. Fishleg's father was Bjarte and he was a heavy-set man with blonde hair and eyes. His beard was centered and short and he did have a thick mustache. Saga, Fishleg's mother, was also heavy-set but not as much as Bjarte. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was braided in two and looped around the side of her head.

Lastly was Asher's mother and father. Ingolf, was a tall man but he wasn't broad really. He had muscle that's for sure but he was still lean. He had pale blonde hair that was cute short, just barely even touching his neck and had a short beard like Olaf. He also had gray eyes like a storm. He probably looked exactly how Asher was going to look when he grew older, just not with the coloring. Ingolf was also third in command of Berk and helped trained new recruits with Spitelout and Gunhild. The coloring that Asher had comes from his mother, Hella. Hella was a more soft-spoken Viking and she helps teach the small children of Berk. Hella also helps make clothes for the Berkians. Though, Hiccup has, seen her fight and it's amazing how she can become soft-spoken to a fierce Viking. She was also thin but muscle can be seen through her clothes. She had blonde hair that was braided down her back and had blue eyes.

"There is no time to panic! That's what the Outcasts are counting on," Stoick shouted to the villagers. The doors opened and Sven walked in and ran to Stoick.

"Stoick!" Sven said, stopping in front of him, gasping for air. Vikings weren't made to run.

"Sven. Did you get a count?" Stoick asked.

"I saw 30 men at least, all armed to the teeth," Sven said.

"Without any weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head on," Gobber added to Stoick.

"No weapons! And Outcasts at out shores! All thanks to your girl and her dragons!" Mildew said, putting the blame on Hiccup once again.

 _Why doesn't he seem more worried about the Outcasts and madder at me_? Hiccup said to herself. She narrowed her eyes at Mildew as he pointed at her with his staff.

"I don't have time for this right now, Mildew," Stoick said not liking how he was treating his daughter. "Mulch! You, Bucket and Hella gather the elders and the children. Get them to Thor's beach. They'll be safe in the caverns there." As Stoick was about to command other villagers with their task Asher and Snotlout came up.

"We can help fight. We've been trained as warriors," Asher said.

"He may have been trained, but I was born a warrior," Snotlout added. Asher just rolled his eyes at him.

"Take this," Stoick said handing Asher an axe that was once hanging in the Great Hall. Snotlout had his hands out, thinking Stoick was going to hand him the axe but then lowered them. "It was Alvin's. but go with the others. You can help protect them."

"I won't let you down Chief," Asher said with authority. Stoick nodded at Asher.

"Be safe you guys okay," Hiccup said, placing a hand on Asher's shoulder and looking at both him, Snotlout and the twins who were going with them.

"I'll be fine babe," Snotlout said and Asher used the handle and hit him in the gut.

"You be safe as well," Asher said, walking out with the elderly, the children and his mother.

"Let me go get the dragons. At least if we have them, dad, we can defend ourselves," Hiccup said. Stoick sighed. He didn't want his daughter out their when Alvin the Treacherous was on Berk.

"Go. But be careful. You don't know what Alvin is capable of," her father said. Hiccup nodded and walked out the door heading towards a ship. "The rest of you, we'll head to the woods. Nobody knows that forest like we do." Stoick said, leading the rest of the villagers.

"And when Alvin comes to looking for us there, he'll walk right into out trap," Gobber added, excited.

However, no one seemed to notice that they were missing someone.

….

Out on a cliff, Fishlegs was looking at the full moon thinking about his best friend.

"Oh, Meatlug. I miss you. The moon is full. My heart is empty. What rhymes with 'empty'?" Fishlegs said talking to himself not noticing the Outcasts moving in behind him.

"Don't waste your time. Nothing rhymes with 'empty'," Alvin said chuckling to himself. Fishlegs looked behind him and screamed.

"Ahh!" Fishlegs yelled. Alvin held onto Fishleg's shirt and placed him over the cliffside, enjoying how he was making this boy squirm.

"Who's the Dragon Conqueror?" Alvin commanded. However, Fishlegs just screamed so loudly that Alvin got so annoyed, he threw him in the water.

….

Hiccup was running towards the boats but as she got there, another small boat come onto the pier with Outcasts. Hiccup hid behind a house and then ran back up the hill but she saw lights up ahead, more Outcasts. She then decided to run back but then the Outcasts on the boat where already coming up the hill. Quickly thinking, Hiccup slid under a broken wagon as she watched the Outcasts meet in the middle and walked off. She heard shivering next to her.

 _That's not me_. As Hiccup looked over she saw Fishlegs shivering on the floor.

"Ah! Fishlegs!" Hiccup said surprised to see him there.

"Alvin's looking for you. He's looking for the Dragon Conqueror," Fishlegs whispered to her. Hiccup's eyes widened, trying to think up a plan.

….

"Looks like Stoick isn't as armed as we'd anticipated," Alvin said looking at the Armory which was burnt to the ground. He picked up a bent and broken sword then threw it out.

"From the looks of the armory, he's not armed at all," Savage added, laughing at their misfortune. Alvin then walked towards the house where his enemy lived in, Savage walking behind him.

"Hmm, should I knock? I mean, what's the etiquette in these situations?" He asked Savage but before he could respond, Alvin kicked the door down. "I think that seems about right. Stoick! Show your face!" Alvin yelled in the house but no one answered. "The old cowards turned and run." An Outcast came up behind Alvin.

"I spotted fresh tracks leading into the forest, and I heart reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head heading down to the beach," the Outcast reported.

"We'll split up," Alvin said heading out of the house. "You four go into the woods," Alvin said to the Outcasts who came with the report.

"Where are we going?" Savage asked.

"We'll go to the beach," Alvin said walking out of Berk with other Outcasts. "How many hostages do you think a Dragon Conqueror is worth?" Alvin asked.

"Seven! No, wait, wait, eight!" Savage shouted out.

They didn't notice however that Hiccup and Fishlegs were hiding behind the Great Hall, listening in to their conversation. Hiccup looked away towards Fishlegs.

"What do we do now?" Fishlegs asked.

"Go to the woods and warn my father," Hiccup whispered. "I need to get ahead of Alvin, and warn Mulch and the others." With that said they both split off hoping to warn the others of what was happening.

….

Out in the Berkian Woods it was dark and a mist had formed. The villagers had split off into groups, each going to a different location. Stoick and Gobber were with another man and woman Viking.

"When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to come through here," Gobber said pointing out below the cliff.

"All right, what do we have?" Stoick asked.

"Two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife," Gobber replied.

"And what are we going to do when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake?" Stoick shouted the last part.

"Well, a pie would be nice, too. Who doesn't like pie?" Gobber said and threw the kitchen knife and it sliced right through a think branch on a tree. "That could be useful."

….

"Hurry now. The cave is just up ahead," Mulch said to the group of youngsters with their parents and the elderly. Hella was ahead of the group as Mulch stopped to make sure everyone was following. As the group was walking past him, the person who was supposed to be in the back wasn't there. "Where's Bucket?" Mulch asked.

"He went to get my lamby," a little girl said with her parents walking behind her.

"Oh, for the love of… Why am I always looking for Bucket? Hey, yeah, why can't he – Bucket! It's like trying to keep tack of a half-wit pig," Mulch was talking to himself running in the woods. Finally, though he said Bucket coming out of some bushes. "Oh, Bucket. You had one job-bring up the rear."

"But the little girl. You should've seen the look on her face. Big, blue eyes with the tears welling up," Bucket said almost crying just thinking about it. Mulch rested his head in his hand.

"Ah, your bucket's hard, but your heart is soft. Come on, come on," Mulch said as they started walking back to the caverns but two spears were brought down on them. "Uh-oh," Mulch said as he said Alvin the Treacherous right behind them.

"You made it easy for us, Bucket. It's hard to miss a half-wit and his lamb," Alvin said, laughing.

….

Hiccup arrived to late as she hid behind a tree. She looked over and saw the Outcasts forcing Mulch and Bucket to show them where the caverns were.

"Keep moving!" an Outcast shouted at Bucket.

Hiccup decided to run ahead and see if she could then warn Asher and them about the Outcasts coming for them.

….

Out in the woods, the Outcasts were chasing after Gobber.

"There he is. Get him!" an Outcast shouted pointing to Gobber. Three Outcasts started to run after Gobber.

"Oh, you lousy Outcasts! You'll never take me alive!" Gobber shouted back. Gobber jumped down a ledge as the Outcasts were still following him

"He can't get away!"

"Come on, get him!"

Gobber hit a dead end and as he turned away the three Outcasts were closing in on him.

"Looks like you've got me, boys," Gobber said to them holding up his hand.

"Come on, get him," an Outcast yelled out and all three started running towards him. Stoick was hiding in some bushes and punched one in the face, knocking him out. The woman Viking threw a bola at the other, tying his legs together and he fell. Then Gobber used his mallet hand and knocked the last Outcast out. A fourth Outcast came out of no where but Stoick was bigger then him. Stoick grabbed the axe that the fourth Outcast was using and knocked him down with the handle. All four were down.

"Or maybe it's we who've got you," Gobber said. Rustling was heard nearby and they all hunched down ready.

"That way. Over there," Stoick said running towards the noise. A person was seen running through the brush not really doing well for hiding themselves, they were down below while Stoick was on higher ground. Stoick ran to where they would end up and the jumped, ramming into the person. Stoick rolled on top but was about to punch the intruder.

"Stoick! No!" Fishlegs shouted. Stoick stopped and was slightly annoyed.

"For the love of Thor, Fishlegs, I could have killed you!" Stoick shouted getting up.

"Thank you for not killing me," Fishlegs responded.

"What are you doing here?" Stoick asked, hitting him lightly in the chest.

"Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me. He looked really treacherous," Fishlegs said.

"I know they're here, Fishlegs," Stoick said getting up followed by Fishlegs.

"Yeah, they're here for Hiccup," Fishlegs added.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said and for the third time in his life, he felt scared.

….

The Outcasts had found the caverns and had everyone lined up as Alvin spoke to them.

"For those of you who haven't figured it out, I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous. And let me be clear, that name was earned," Alvin shouted out.

"Alvin? How did he warn that?" Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut who slightly chuckled.

"Your leader has abandoned you. But Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conqueror," Alvin said, looking down to the Berkians as if they were nothing but ants under his shoes.

"Say goodbye to Hiccup," Mildew whispered to Asher. "Alvin!" Mildew shouted out but Asher punched him quickly, which knocked Mildew out onto the ground. Alvin looked over with lowered brows.

"My grandfather's frail. He passes out at the weirdest times," Asher commented. Asher didn't even bother to hold Mildew up. His mother was next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, Asher looked up and saw his mother nodding. Asher nodded back, knowing that she approved of what he did.

"Well, like I said. Tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is and you can all go free," Alvin said once more. "Or I will start hurting you all one by one."

"Conqueror? Come one! I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror," Snotlout whispered. He then held out his weird blundering tool that he found earlier today and ran up towards Alvin. The Outcasts and Alvin just stood there. Snotlout had to run up on the side of the cliff that Alvin was standing on. As Snotlout got closer from behind, Alvin turned around. Snotlout froze and quickly handed him his tool. "For you, sir," Snotlout whimpered.

"Well, you'd better check your trousers, boy. I think you've soiled yourself," Alvin said as he hit Snotlout hard with his tool and Snotlout was knocked back as he tumbled down the cliff.

"Ow," Snotlout said, groaning. Asher with an opening threw the small axe that she had but Alvin turned quickly around when he heard the Outcasts yelling and stopped the axe mid-flight, holding it by the handle.

"Well, hey! Will you look at that? My old hatchet. I was wondering when I'd get that back," Alvin said to himself. Two Outcasts came and grabbed each of Asher's arms but he wouldn't go easy. Hella tried to get to her son but two Outcasts held her back.

"Asher!" Hella yelled out.

Asher struggled the whole way as they brought him before Alvin. They finally let Asher go and was now standing in front of Alvin. "Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous? You're not as smart as you look," Alvin said menacingly as he then went right next to Asher. "Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror, eh? Tell me!" Alvin shouted as he pulled Asher's braid and held the hatchet to his next. Asher groaned quietly because he wouldn't give Alvin the satisfaction that it hurt.

Hiccup couldn't stand watching anymore. She was late once again to reaching her destination.

"Leave him alone," Hiccup said, jumping down from a rock that he was hiding behind.

"Hiccup! What are you doing," Asher said, worried for her. Alvin finally let his braid go.

"I'm the Dragon Conqueror," Hiccup announced. It was quiet before Alvin and his henchman laughed.

"You? Stoick's little embarrassment?" Alvin said.

"I drove the dragons from Berk. Look around. You don't see any on this island, do you?" Hiccup said motioning towards the sky. Alvin looked around as he noticed that not one dragon was in the woods or near the village attacking. It was very quiet. As he was looking around. Hiccup looked at Asher, widening her eyes and nodding her head. Asher nodded in understanding the plan but that doesn't mean he had to like it.

"It's true. All the dragons are afraid of her," Asher said turning around to face Alvin. "She even conquered a Night Fury!" Alvin was quiet before he walked straight up to Hiccup, his face but an inch away from hears.

"You're bluffing," Alvin said, using his height and broadness to scare Hiccup but the thing about Hiccup, is that she doesn't scare easily.

"Am I? Well, there's only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island," Hiccup said. Alvin looked at her and then laughed. Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the arm tightly.

"Ow," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" Asher said trying to run to her but Alvin punched Asher in the gut hard. Asher grunted and fell to his knees.

"Asher!" Hiccup and Hella shouted.

"Boy's lets head to Dragon Island," Alvin announced. "You three," he pointed to three Outcasts, "stay here. And if I see that any of you have escaped and are following us, the girl will feel pain."

They then walked off, Hiccup being dragged along.

….

The group at the caverns stayed put, not wanting to try to escape. If Hiccup gets injured at all because of them, Stoick would not be happy. Asher was trying to formulate some form of plan when Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, and two other Vikings came out of nowhere. Gobber took down two Outcasts and the Stoick took the third. He came up from behind knocking him down then put a foot on his chest.

"Where's Alvin," Stoick commanded but the Outcast just spit. Asher ran up to Stoick.

"Alvin took Hiccup," Asher said.

"What?" Stoick said, shocked.

"She gave herself up. They're on their way to Dragon Island," Asher said hurriedly. "We need to go now or something bad could happen to her. Alvin is insane. Who knows what he will do to her," Asher said stumbling through his words. Stoick hit the Outcast that he had which knocked him out before placing a hand on Asher's shoulder.

"We will get to her, Asher," Stoick said. "Grab any other Viking we can get. We are taking a ship to Dragon Island!" Everyone headed back towards the village to get the ship ready and others went to get the Berkians that were still in the woods. However, everyone left Mildew on the ground.

Asher ran towards the village followed by the dragon riders, Stoick, and Gobber. When they finally got their Asher ran to his house to grab his axe. When he got out many of the Berkians were already getting a ship ready. He also noticed that many Berkians were arriving from the woods, including his father.

"Okay, we are going to need 30 Vikings to go with us to Dragon Island. They have taken my daughter who gave herself up so that we would be safe. Who wants to come with?" Stoick shouted out. Many Vikings held up their fists ready to fight even if it will be with their bare hands. Asher held up her axe, ready to fight. "Let's go then!" Stoick shouted out.

"Son," Asher's father, Ingolf, came up next to Asher, putting a hand on his shoulder, "let's her home."

….

The sun was rising and Hiccup got no sleep after being captured by the Outcasts. She wanted to sleep so bad but she wasn't safe. She wasn't able to rest after her jump into the ocean, getting beaten by the waves and now being captured by the Outcasts. She was getting really tired. All she had to do was to get to Dragon Island and get Toothless. Once she got Toothless she would be able save herself and get back to Berk. She was forced to stand for the entire night and her left leg was getting swollen and her hip wound opened slightly, it was stinging. Three Outcasts were guarding her, holding spears. One of the Outcasts however was giving her suggested looks and she was getting very uncomfortable. Alvin the Treacherous gave the rudder to someone else and stepped over towards Hiccup.

"I'm sure your fathers told you plenty about your island's most feared enemy?" Alvin said, pushing his chest out.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh, right. You. No. Not so much," Hiccup replied making it seem like Alvin was a nobody.

"Really? Not a word?" Alvin asked.

"Nope," Hiccup said.

"Nothing," Alvin said in disbelief.

"Uh-uh," Hiccup said looking at her nails in disinterest.

"Nothing about Alvin?" Alvin asked again.

"Nope," she replied again and Alvin started getting angry. "Look, Al, all I care about it that if I do what I say, you will leave the people of Berk alone," Hiccup said as Alvin came up close to her and the Outcasts put down their spears.

"On me word, dear! But if you lied to me, I'll enjoy taking your life," Alvin said and then laughed, walking away from her. Hiccup lowered her head, she really hoped that her father was on the way. Alvin was not going to keep his word and she knew that.

….

Thirty or so Vikings were aboard one Berkian ship. It of course was made up of; Stoick, Gobber, Asher, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Ingolf, Spitelout, Olaf, and many other Vikings as well. Not many of the Vikings had weapons. Some of the Vikings still had weapons in their homes but others had their weapons in the armory and got destroyed.

Asher, Ingolf, and Spitelout were talking strategy with Stoick and Gobber, trying to come up with a plan. Finally, a plan was settled on. Stoick signaled for the Vikings to move the catapults to the side.

"When we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults," Stoick shouted out and then he looked over to Asher. "Asher, you get the dragons," Stoick said and Asher nodded, determined. The twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were able to move a catapult and the twins then put a giant boulder in the cup of that catapult.

"No. save your cover fire for the others, sir. I can handle myself," Snotlout said and leaned on the leaver which released the boulder. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Spitelout just looked elsewhere.

"I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one," Gobber said to Stoick. The twins walked over to Stoick.

"Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt," Tuffnut said, smashing his fist into his other hand.

"This isn't about Alvin. It's about Hiccup. We're here to bring her home," Stoick said. Asher walked over to the front of the ship followed by his father.

"You care about the girl, don't you?" Ingolf asked. Asher smirked.

"You already know that," Asher said. Ingolf chuckled.

"Yes, but it's different. You have never actually told me. I'm just very observant," Ingolf replied.

"Yes, I like her but please don't tell mom. She will probably get a wedding ready by tomorrow," Asher pleaded. Ingolf laughed, slapping his son on the back.

….

The Outcasts had finally reached Dragon Island with Hiccup guiding them on where exactly they needed to go. Before they got off the ship, Alvin tied her hands to the front of her, tightly.

"Ow," she said.

"Just incase you get any ideas," Alvin said.

"But what if I need my hands to 'conquer' the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Well best hope you don't," Alvin replied. Then threw her over board and an Outcast barely caught it and dropped her in the water. Luckily it wasn't the perverted one. Savage came down followed by Alvin. There were already two Outcasts down below. Alvin held out a giant sword towards her and Hiccup got up.

"Go," Alvin said and Hiccup went on land, looking for Toothless. Alvin tapped her with the sword on her back.

"Hey, is the sword really necessary?" Hiccup asked and her voice must have signaled Toothless because he jumped right out of a cave ahead of them.

"Odin's Ghost! Is that…?" Alvin asked.

"A Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," Hiccup responded for him. That's when Savage and the other two Outcasts lifted their crossbows, ready to fire.

"Whoa! Stop!" Hiccup stumbled through her words, turning around and lifting her bound hands. "It will only make him angrier. Watch and learn," Hiccup said turning around and walking towards Toothless, as he was prowling towards her.

"By all means, proceed," Alvin said laughing and then looking at the Outcasts with him. "I hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see a dragon eat a girl," Alvin added which made the Outcasts laugh. When Hiccup got closer to Toothless, he got excited and jumped on her, licking her face.

"I missed you too, my big baby bud. We'll catch up later," Hiccup said, as Toothless grabbed onto her shirt and pulling her up. "Right now, follow my lead." Hiccup then walked around him and Toothless was jumping up and down. "You cannot defeat me! You dirty dragon! I am the Dragon Conqueror!" Hiccup shouted out, it was like Hiccup and her dragon were dancing around each other. Toothless then lifted his wing to hide her from view from the Outcasts. "We are going to have to go without the saddle." Hiccup said, taking rope off the saddle and making sure that the tail-wing prosthetic would stay open and jumped up on his back. "This is going to be very bad."

"Hey, what are you doing," Alvin shouted out and that's when Toothless moved his wing giving the Outcasts the view of Hiccup on Toothless.

"By the way, it's not really 'Dragon Conqueror', it's 'Dragon Trainer'. Now!" Hiccup said and Toothless took of while Hiccup was holding on as best she could.

"Great thunder of Thor. She is the Dragon Conqueror! Fire!" Alvin shouted and the Outcasts on the ground fire their crossbows and the ones on the ship fired their catapults.

"Look out! Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" Hiccup said as they in a disorganized fashion dodged the three boulders coming towards them. Hiccup luckily was still on her Toothless and luckily Toothless was still able to fly.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot her down!" Alvin shouted out. Toothless wasn't flying so great since Hiccup wasn't able to guide him using his prosthetic. Bolts were shot out from the crossbows and they aimed right at Hiccup.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup whispered but as they almost aimed true, fire was shot out and burned the arrows. Zooming past, her and Toothless, was Stormfly and Asher. Toothless flew up and stayed side by side with Asher. Coming in behind was the gang and they brought company. Dragons from both Dragon Island and the Rookery were behind them. Hiccup noticed that the baby dragons have grown a little. Asher flew to the Rookery to grab reinforcements and since they helped the dragons defeat the Titan Wings, the dragons would help with the Outcasts.

"Ah, what took you so long?" Hiccup asked Asher.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Asher asked.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted out. As her and Asher looked down, more boulders were shot out at them. They were able to dodge the two that came towards them and put themselves in formation.

"We've gotta get in closer," Hiccup shouted to everyone. The other dragons and the babies were flying behind them.

"Aim for their catapults! If we knock them out, the dragons can finish off the ships. Fire!" Stoick shouted out and the Vikings pulled on the levers shooting out the boulders. All three hit the Outcast ship.

"Move offshore!" Alvin shouted as the Outcasts used ores to push the ship of the land.

"Here's our chance! Come one!" Hiccup shouted out and all the dragons circled around the ship.

"Oh, shoot that dragon down! Fire!" Alvin ordered pointing at Hiccup and her dragon. Savage waited and aimed the catapult and fired. Toothless spun around but forgot that Hiccup had her hands tied and couldn't hold on. So, she fell and Toothless's prosthetic closed back up. However, a Monstrous Nightmare was able to grab Toothless before he fell but Hiccup fell onto the string holding up the sail.

"Oof," Hiccup grunted and it bounced her onto the column that held the mast. "Ow," Hiccup said and then fell screaming and hit the ground hard. "Ow." But luckily the Outcast's tied her hand to the front so she was able to break her fall…a little bit.

"Hiccup!" Asher yelled out as Stormfly flew towards the ship.

"Asher!" Hiccup yelled back but Alvin grabbed her, forcing her back to his front, holding a sword to her throat.

"Welcome aboard again, Hiccup. Hope you didn't miss us too terribly," Alvin said. "Set sail! And fire at the dragons. They won't fire with the precious daughter on board."

"Look out! Arrows! Hold your fire! He's got Hiccup. What are you doing," Asher yelled at Snotlout as she got closer to their dragon army. Hookfang fired at the ship below.

"I heard you say 'fire'," Snotlout said.

"I said, 'Hold your fire'," Asher shouted at him

"See? You said it again," Snotlout shouted back.

"No! He's right," Stoick shouted back to Asher.

"Thank you!" Snotlout said.

"Fire, again, Asher! All of you," Stoick said, Toothless was next to him after the Monstrous Nightmare put him down. Asher seemed to understand what he wanted. When the fire hit the water, it misted.

"Everyone! Fire into the water!" Asher shouted out. Then the dragon riders dived and so did the other dragons and the babies. All of them fired into the water causing a mist to form around the Outcast boat. Soon none of the Outcasts could see out past their ship. Alvin tightened his grip on Hiccup, still holding the sword to her throat. They could all hear wings from outside the boat, they were close by but nobody could see them.

"Fire!" Alvin shouted to the Outcasts.

"At what?" an Outcast asked.

"Everything!" Alvin shouted back as if they were dimwitted. The Outcasts started to fire their bolts in every direction. Especially if they heard a dragon in some direction but no splash was heard. So, none of the Outcasts hit a dragon.

"Did you hear that? Oh, what's that?" an Outcast asked as they heard something coming towards the boat and it was big. Alvin saw the silhouette of a dragon and threw his sword but it hit…wood. It was the Berk ship, Hiccup smirked while Alvin's eyes widened in surprise. The Berk ship hit with full force right into the Outcast ship. Everyone on the Outcast ship flew backwards. Alvin loosened his grip on Hiccup and she was able to break loose from his hold. Hiccup grabbed an ore that was next to her and hit with all the energy she still had in Alvin's face. He groaned and was pushed back even further from the force. Hiccup then ducked when she saw Stormfly come by. Alvin looked over and Stormfly rammed into him, knocking him down but he got up quick. Hiccup ran to the edge of the ship.

"Hiccup, jump!" Asher shouted. Hiccup jumped up and Stormfly caught her with her talons, carefully. Hiccup was then able to climb up with the help of Asher and sat herself behind him. He grabbed a dagger hooked to his belt and cut the ropes that were digging into her wrists.

"So glad you're alright," Asher said.

"Thank you," Hiccup said hugging Asher from behind.

Back on the Outcast ship, the Berkians jumped on the boat fighting with either their bare hands or the few weapons they had against the Outcasts and were winning. Stoick jumped on the ship facing Alvin and punched him straight in the face, knocking him back but he wasn't down yet.

"You're a coward taking my daughter," Stoick told Alvin.

"I take what I want! You know that, Stoick," Alvin replied. He then went to punch Stoick but he was able to grab the fist.

"Not this time," Stoick said and went to punch Alvin but then Alvin grabbed his fist. It was a battle of strengths but Alvin did the cheap shots. Alvin kneed then headbutted Stoick. Alvin then went to punch again since Stoick loosened his hold but he ducked and then went under and punch Alvin in the chin, knocking him down. Stoick went to get back on his ship thinking he was done but Alvin grabbing a rope that help a hook on the end of it. Stoick heard Alvin getting up and looked back jumping back in surprise as the hook came down into the wood where he was just standing. Alvin then started throwing the hook everywhere while Stoick dodged. Stoick was then able to stand on the rope but Alvin pulled and Stoick fell back. Alvin threw the hook down where Stoick's head was but Stoick dodged it many times. Alvin threw the hook out again but it got stuck on the dragon skull at the front of the ship. Stoick quickly got up, grabbed the rope and pulled Alvin towards him but first wrapped the rope around his wrist and punched him. However, when Alvin threw the hook the first time it weakened the wood at the helm where the skull dragon was and it broke off the ship. Since the hook was still attached to the Dragon Skull, it dragged Alvin with him, straight into the water. His battle was over. He and a few other Berkians pushed the ship off the Outcast ship and jumped on. Many of the Outcasts were pushed overboard, barely anybody was on the ship now.

"Now, Asher! Burn the ship!" Stoick shouted to them

"Here we go, guys! Hit them with everything you've got!" Asher shouted out and the dragon riders, the adult dragons, and the babies all fired at the ship, burning it and it finally sank. Asher landed Stormfly on the ship, and Hiccup jumped of Stormfly so that she could face her father.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking," Stoick asked walking up to her.

"I was thinking all I needed to do was to get to my Toothless. And together, we'd be able to make things right," Hiccup said and Stoick laughed happily, grabbing her in the biggest hug every.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Fishlegs said. Hiccup looked over and saw that he was holding Toothless's saddle. "I got it before we took off." Hiccup smiled and grabbed it but instead placed it on the ground.

"Thank you, Fishlegs," Hiccup said. "I'd love to ride but I'm exhausted and my foot hurts terribly." Asher then jumped off Stormfly and brought Hiccup into a tight hug.

"You are the bravest person ever," Asher whispered to her. Hiccup chuckled. "Go fly with Stormfly. I know you guys are dying to fly." And then some of the babies came and landed on the ship.

"Hey, shoo. Go back," her father said but the babies didn't move. Many of the dragons flew back either to Dragon Island or towards the Rookery but other dragons stayed back following the ship back to Berk. Even many of the babies landed on the ship wanted to stay. Hiccup recognized some of the babies as they were related to their dragons.

"I don't think they are going to leave, daddy," Hiccup said as a small purple Nadder with yellow spots came up and snuggled into Toothless. "I think we are going to have some babies coming with us as well."

"Hey, these are Stormfly's babies," Asher said as a small green and a small blue Nadder came up to him and looked at the purple one that was with Toothless.

"Well, I guess the dragon ban is now over," Stoick said. The Vikings on the boat cheered in happiness as some of the babies jumped into their arms, licking their faces. So, the Berkian ship sailed back home followed by the dragons.

….

Many of the Outcasts were stranded on Dragon Island and there was also Alvin the Treacherous.

"They ride dragons!" Alvin said laughing. "We get that girl, and we'll ride dragons!" Savage and the other Outcasts laughed with Alvin.

….

Hiccup stayed on the ship while the others flew overhead. She didn't care that she wasn't able to fly, she was just happy that everything was back to normal. The purple baby Nadder had jumped into her arms while Hiccup was leaning against Toothless. She heard shouting overhead and noticed that many people on Berk were cheering for the dragons that had landed.

"You hear that, sweetie? Your back home," Hiccup said as she patted Toothless on the head who purred in response. The ship docked on a pier and everyone was talking so loudly, excited as they all got off the ship. Before she left though a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you are okay," Ingolf said and then walked off the boat, greeted by his wife Hella.

Hiccup walked off the boat, followed by Toothless and the purple baby Nadder. She followed everyone up the cliff side to head into the village. She then heard Mildew complaining.

"What are you cheering about? Don't you remember what these beasts have done!?" Mildew shouted out to the villagers. No one cared what he had to say as they ignored him.

"I do. They saved our lives," Stoick said and then walked off leaving Mildew but Hiccup had some words to say. She walked straight up to Mildew and grabbed his gray beard making sure that he could see her clearly.

"I may not be able to prove what you've done, Mildew but I will never forget it. And, if you do something like this again, know that I will not stop until I watch your back sail away from Berk," Hiccup whispered furiously. She then let go of Mildew who backed up and fell on his backside. Hiccup walked off, heading towards her house. She could feel the burning rage as Mildew stared back at her but she didn't care.

She passed by the villagers and her friends who were all playing or greeting their dragons. When she made it home she opened the door for Toothless…and the purple baby Nadder who kept following them. Fluffy came down the stairs and greeted them but stood frozen at the new comer. The baby Nadder slowly walked up to Fluffy who stood frozen then the Nadder sniffed her and started rubbing on Fluffy's fur.

"Oh no, I think we have another dragon that is going to stay here," Hiccup said which then the baby jumped into her arms, licking her face. "Oh, Thor." That's when her dad walked in and saw the baby.

"Oh, no, we have already had this talk. One dragon in this house. We already have a sheep. We don't need another…dragon," her father said as he walked over and grabbed some wood and placed it into the hearth. Toothless came by and lit it. Then the baby Nadder dropped from her arms and went to lay down next to the fire and slept.

"Well, I don't think, she's going anywhere, anytime soon," Hiccup said as Fluffy came by and laid down next to the Nadder. "You know you will cave in eventually," Hiccup told her father who sighed. She went into a cabinet and grabbed a bottle that had the green healing salve in it.

"Fine, keep the dragon," Stoick said.

"Yes!" Hiccup said.

"But, anything it destroys, will be on you," her father said pointing a finger at her.

"Yes, daddy," Hiccup said, running to her father for a hug. "You're the best!"

"What are you going to name…her?" Stoick asked. Hiccup sat on a stool and took her prosthetic off and applied the green salves. Hiccup would apply the green salve on her hip later when she goes up to her room.

"Yes, it's a female," Hiccup nodded. "I think I'm going to name her…Violet." Hiccup said.

"You know dragons are supposed to be fierce and you name them…," Stoick stopped talking gesturing to Toothless.

"Well, dragons do have soft sides," Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless under the chin who fell in delight.

"So, are you going to tell me what you know about Mildew and how you got that scare," Stoick said. "I'm listening." And that was probably the best words she had ever heard coming from her father.

 _It's funny how an attack by your greatest enemy can change things overnight. I set out to prove that out dragons would never hurt us. What they proved, is that they will always protect us._

 **Author's note:**

I don't own any HTTYD stuff.

Hope you guys liked the new scenes to the story. I changed a lot and added a lot.

I feel like since Hiccup causes a lot of accidents, especially in the first movie that she would get hurt a lot and have to visit Gothi.

I wanted to make Alvin the Treacherous seem more…crazy and violet…since he was very bad in the books.

So, I introduced the parents. How do you like them? (Not Spitelout of course) I will most likely add them to the first movie as well.

Meaning behind the names:

Hella- Divine woman

Ingolf- Ing's wolf

Gunhild- battle in war

Bjarte- bright man

Saga- tale

Olaf- decedent of…

Sigfrid- marvelous victory

So, I played the battle scene off a little differently. Asher saved Hiccup.

Also, baby dragons on Berk! So exciting!

 **Note: So, I fixed the extra chapter. The babies aren't located at Dragon Island but the Rookery. So, I changed that.**

How do you guys like Violet?

Thanks for those who showed me where I can watch the movies. I'll probably finish this first before I get to the first movie.

Mikel97: ahhh, okay, I read that comment like late at night and it confused me. I'll probably do something like that in Race to Dragons Edge.

Please review, I would like to know what you all thought of the chapter. Any ideas for the future chapters is welcomed. Any mistakes, please let me know.


	8. Extra: Training with Asher

**Extra: Training with Asher**

 _When it comes to training, which includes physical training or weapons training. I am not the best at it however put me in the blacksmiths and I can make a good weapon. But, when you have someone that cares to much well, you best just do what he says. I bruise to easily._

It's been a few days since the Alvin incident and Hiccup finally had all her energy back, since her jump into the ocean and being taken by Alvin. Her leg wasn't swollen anymore either so she could finally get out of the house. Her father would never let her leave unless her leg was back in shape. Since she hasn't left the house in a few days she has had no idea what's been going on since the dragons return but since her dad is chief, he tells her all about it. Since the dragons have been back the entire village has been happy. They have been using the dragons to help around Berk and many people have bonded to dragons. Not to ride but just as friends and some are even considered family to the Vikings. The babies that have gone to Berk haven't stirred up any trouble. They seem to have grown a little since the last time they were on Berk.

Hiccup however couldn't say the same with Violet; her new baby Nadder dragon. Hiccup when she is sleeping gets woken up by Violet every early morning. Violet jumps on the bed and headbutts Hiccup in the face. Violet does this lightly but it can be very annoying when Hiccup is trying to sleep. Violet is a love bird, Hiccup has found out. Violet likes to always be by Hiccup's feet and rub herself and sometimes this cause Hiccup to strip. Also, when Hiccup scratches around Violet's face, she drools but Hiccup loves her still. Toothless basically raises her now with the help of Stormfly of course. Toothless had no idea how to take care of a baby so Stormfly helped him out, Hiccup has no idea how, she doesn't understand dragons. From what Hiccup understands from her father, the mates from her friend's dragons were also here, creating nests all around Berk but they are all close by. Many other dragons were also creating nests, since their babies have also come with from the Rookery. All in all, Berk was full of dragons and nobody could be happier.

Hiccup was getting ready for the day, slowly, she had nowhere to be now. Fluffy was on her bed, napping like usual, Violet was, preening, as usual and Toothless was watching Hiccup brush her hair. Usually, when Toothless was watching her brush, he wants to be brushed all over.

"Okay, Toothless, I'll help get you clean alright," Hiccup said. "We'll wash you then I'll take a brush and scrub all the dirt between you scales. We haven't done that in a while have we?" Hiccup asked which Toothless gave a nod, excited. He then started to hop around her room. Hiccup laughed at how excited he was so she got up and went down the stairs followed by Toothless and Violet. She grabbed some brushes and cloths before heading outside.

"Let's head to the cove. There's fresh water over there," Hiccup said, racing towards the woods. "Race you there!" Hiccup shouted back to them, laughing. Hiccup looked behind her and saw Toothless and Violet.

 _Violet looks adorable running_ , Hiccup said to herself.

Hiccup finally made it to the forest, heading straight to the Cove. Toothless still hadn't past her so he was letting her be first. When the Cove came into view, that's when Toothless decided to be funny. Toothless sped right behind her and grabbed her pants, flipping her on his back.

"Wah!" Hiccup said surprised, holding on as Toothless didn't have his saddle. Hiccup looked over had saw that they were following the river, that led to the waterfall, which ends in the Cove. "Toothless, what are you doing?" Toothless hung his tongue out, smiling his gummy smile as he ran towards the cove and not slowing down. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless jumped.

Hiccup laughed as she fell and then hit the water. Hiccup swam up and looked around and saw Toothless looking at her with his gummy smile. Hiccup laughed and splashed water on him.

"You are a big baby, bud," Hiccup said and Toothless warbled. They then swam to the edge and luckily Hiccup didn't drop the brush or cloth.

"Toothless, I'm wet bud," Hiccup said looking down at herself. She looked over when she heard a squawking and saw Violet walking over to them. She took the long way around and didn't jump.

"Well, let's get you washed," Hiccup said then jumping back into the water followed by Toothless. Violet went back to preening herself.

"Okay, sweetie, let me just start brushing you down," Hiccup said and Toothless stopped jumping and laid down in the water. Hiccup moved to her bud and started brushing him down.

"You are so beautiful, my baby," Hiccup said as Toothless nudged into her liking the compliment. Violet squawked and Hiccup looked over smiling. "You're beautiful too, Violet." Violet squawked and went back to preening.

"Okay my big baby bud, you are basically clean," Hiccup said looking at all the dirt rolling down his scales and into the water. "You had a lot of mud stuck in your scales. We just had to wet it and now it's all gone." Hiccup went out of the water and dropped the brush and cloth on the ground. "I'm going to get some wood. I need to dry my clothes. Don't want to get a cold." Hiccup left and with the help of Toothless they grabbed some wood and went back to the Cove. Toothless then lit it up and laid next to the fire. Hiccup took of her pants and shirt and laid it by the fire. She left her underwear and wrap on. Hiccup then sat behind Toothless waiting for her clothes to dry.

"Well this was a fun way to spend the afternoon," Hiccup said looking up into the sky, relaxing. That's when Hiccup heard squawking and it didn't sound like Violet.

"Hiccup!?" Asher yelled above the Cove on Stormfly.

"Oh, Thor," Hiccup whispered hiding under Toothless. "Hide me Toothless." Toothless looked up and instead of hiding Hiccup he got up and started making noise. "Toothless! You're doing this on purpose!" That's when Stormfly landed and Asher jumped off.

Then Asher looked at Hiccup and both blushed red.

"Asher!" Hiccup squeaked out, trying to cover herself. Asher stared at first. "Asher!" Hiccup shouted and Asher turned around. Hiccup looked for her clothes but couldn't find them by the fire that's when Hiccup saw Toothless.

Toothless had them in his mouth and they were slobbered on.

"Toothless you know that's not going to come out," Hiccup said trying to grab the clothes out of Toothless's mouth but Toothless wouldn't let go. This caused her clothes to rip.

"Toothless," Hiccup sighed loudly. She then went up to his ear, "You did this on purpose." Toothless just warbled.

"Hiccup is everything okay?" Asher asked.

"Umm, no not really. Toothless ripped my clothes," Hiccup squeaked out. That's when Asher took of his shirt and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Here take mine. It should cover you up," Asher said holding his blue shirt behind him. Hiccup slowly walked up and grabbed it.

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered then quickly put it on. "I'm decent." Asher turned around, scratching the back of his neck.

"You okay?" Asher asked again.

"Oh, well, you know, just humiliated," Hiccup said. It was awkwardly quiet for a while. Hiccup kept having to divert her eyes from Asher's chest.

 _Okay, he is fifteen, why does he have to be so fit already_ , Hiccup said to herself. _He is going to look amazing when he gets older_. Hiccup shook her head. _Get those thoughts out of my head, Hiccup_. _Great I'm talking to myself again._

"So," Hiccup said. "Were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to…well…I have a proposition for you," Asher said.

"Oh, what is it?" Hiccup asked, moving over to Toothless who was sitting by Stormfly with Violet in the middle.

"Well, I wanted to you know…help train you," Asher said.

"Train me?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well, you worried me Hiccup," Asher began. "When Alvin got you, I was worried that something would happen and not to sound mean but you are terrible at defending yourself unless it's with Toothless." Asher said sheepishly. Hiccup just nodded her head.

 _Well I do suck_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"So, you want to train me, as in sword fighting and all," Hiccup said. "You know I've been trying to train myself for like years and I'm just too clumsy and can't hold a weapon at all." Asher shook his head at her but with a smile.

"How much metal do you put in the weapons that you helped make with Gobber," Asher asked.

"Umm, when we fought dragons we had to make them sturdy which added weight to it," Hiccup said.

"Well, before you go training with those heavy weapons. Create a weapon that's lighter then the others. You can't train with something that you can barely pick up," Asher said then laid a hand on her shoulder. "Your father kept trying to train you to be a Viking but you aren't a true Viking. You are Hiccup a Dragon Trainer and Dragon Rider. You are different. Your strengths lay in other areas." Hiccup blushed at his compliments. "You are small and skinny. Your strengths probably come from your legs if you control your clumsiness." Hiccup lightly punched him in the arm and he laughed. "Try a weapon that's lighter and small almost like a dagger or small sword. And if you train a little harder you might be very flexible. Able to dodge attacks well."

"Wow, you see that all in me," Hiccup asked.

"Of course. You know I like to train every chance I get. I also learned a lot from my father. My father and your father have different builds. Your father is big and my father is smaller then him. Your father pounds hard at his opponent but my father is more flexible with his shots," Asher said. "But, I would like to help train you. So, when another accident happens and your taken away, you can defend yourself so that you can get away."

"Okay. Are you going to yell at me if I don't do something right? I don't do well with yelling," Hiccup asked. Asher laughed.

"I promise I won't yell at you. I want to help you. Once I believe you are good, you can train by yourself every day. This might just take a day or two so I can figure out how to train you but then you can train yourself," Asher said.

"Okay so where do we start," Hiccup asked. Asher looked down seeing a lot of leg since his shirt doesn't cover much. Asher looked away turning red, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you fight might want to be on clothes," Asher said, coughing lightly. Hiccup looked down blushing red.

"Oh…yeah…um…maybe tomorrow morning I'll meet you in the cove," Hiccup stammered slowly walking away. "I'll give you back your shirt, I promise." Asher nodded and with that Hiccup ran out of the Cove followed by Toothless and Violet.

 _First must sneak back to my house. Don't want my father to see me in Asher's shirt. Oh Thor, the embarrassment,_ Hiccup said to herself.

With the help of Toothless…

 _Finally, he is helpful today_

…Hiccup was able to make it to her house without being spotted by anyone, especially her father.

Hiccup quickly went upstairs and put on her clothes, putting Asher's shirt on her bed.

"Should I give him his shirt now or later?" Hiccup asked Toothless who just warbled in reply. "Hey, don't act like you are responsible for all this. You and Stormfly planned all this didn't you?" Hiccup accused. Toothless just laid down on a slab ignoring her.

"Hey, don't you ignore me," Hiccup said. "Yeah, trying to be innocent dragons. You all are not innocent."

"Well, I guess Asher is going to train me for the next few days," Hiccup said and Toothless warbled in replay and Violet was preening herself again.

The rest of the day was a do-nothing day. Hiccup was afraid to go back out since Toothless may do something again to humiliate her. Hiccup just sat laid on her bed, drawing her bud Toothless and Violet and maybe a picture of Asher, **shirtless**.

 _Make sure he never sees this_ , Hiccup said to herself.

….

"Okay, let's go run first," Asher said as Hiccup approached him in the Cove followed by Toothless and Violet.

"Run?" Hiccup squeaked. "One of my greatest enemies is 'run'."

"Oh, come on, let's go. And it's not running it's more of a jog," Asher said as he took off. Hiccup inhaled and then exhaled slowly.

"Here we go," Hiccup said as she took of in a jog. They went through the forest as Hiccup had to jump over logs and dodge trees. She could see Asher ahead of her and she knew that he was taking it easy so that she could at least keep up with him. It was a short run for him probably but Hiccup could barely even walk after the end of their jog. They reached the Cove again and Hiccup fell and put her face straight into the water, drinking the nourishment.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. You do have good stamina," Asher said. "You could keep up with me and I stayed one speed the entire time." Hiccup picked up her head out of the water.

"Yeah, well you were going slower than usual," Hiccup replied.

"Well, yes. I'm training you Hiccup. I'm not trying to out due you," Asher said. "Okay, now we are going to work on your arms. Get up and come over here." Hiccup got up from the side of the small lake and moved in front of Asher. He then put up his hands and had them open.

"Okay, I want you to punch my hands and give it all you got," Asher said. So, Hiccup, skeptical, punched his hand and it barely even moved. Asher put his hands down and fixed her punch. "Make sure you thumb is on the outside or you might break your thumb if you were to punch someone. Now let's try again." Asher put his hands back up and Hiccup threw a punch at one hand and then used her other hand to punch Asher's other hand. This went on for a while until Hiccup's arms started to hurt.

"Okay, your good," Asher said but training wasn't done yet. Hiccup was there for a very long time, it was the afternoon before they were done. Asher made sure to do just a little bit of everything but in small quantities.

It was about a week before Hiccup enjoyed training with Asher. Asher said he didn't have to be there for training on day three but Hiccup enjoyed his company so he joined in with the training. Of course, Asher did he own training but he was there to help when she needed it. Training always ended differently every day depending on what Hiccup was doing but at the end of each training Hiccup was sweating so she always brought an extra pair of clothes and washed her dirty clothes. Asher would always leave earlier in the training to help with his dad. Hiccup when he was gone would take a swim in the lake. She found out that it helped her sore muscles to relax but it also helped build muscle depending on how long she would swim. After her swim, it would usually be mid-afternoon and that's when dragon training would begin.

This was a great schedule for Hiccup and she loved it. Weapons wasn't something she and Asher discussed yet. Asher wanted her just to build speed and muscle so that her main thing would be to flee if she needed to. Asher said that weapons will be later when her training is complete. It could take a long time but Hiccup was fine with that.

She just enjoyed doing this training right now and was happy that Asher brought it up.

Also, she never gave Asher his blue shirt as Hiccup looked on the chair where it hung.

 _Does that make me weird?_ Hiccup asked herself.

 **Author's Note:**

I made Violet's personality like my cat Avatar. He is the most feminine cat ever and a love bug. Every time I am typing this story or doing anything that deals with typing, he likes to step on the keys and rub his face all on my face. Also, when I scratch around his head, he drools.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope Asher's attitude was okay in this one. It's a short chapter but it will show later in the series how Hiccup got better with a sword.

Hiccup to me with his/her body style that it will take longer to build muscle because everyone builds muscle differently and at different paces. I feel like her body will become fit in Race to Dragons Edge.

Also, Asher's father works with the Berk Guard so it makes sense that Asher knows a lot about training. His father most likely trained him the same way when he grew up.

Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are welcomed.


	9. How to Pick your Dragon

**Chapter 7: How to Pick Your Dragon**

 _Here on Berk, we've always done things one way-the Viking way. Since the dragons came, the Viking way has become, well, the Hard way. Unfortunately, some people like my father, still refuse to change._

It was a nasty day in Berk, well the weather. It was very dreary, as a fog came in blocking out the sun. It was probably mid-afternoon but it looked like it was night time. Hiccup heard that a problem had arisen during a fishing trip and her father and a few other Vikings went to help. Her father and the second ship had finally arrived so Hiccup and Toothless went to the pier to check it out. Her father's ship was helped the other ship by pulling it with ropes. Once her father's ship had been hooked on the pier, her father, some Vikings from Berk and the crew on father's ship were pulling on the ropes to bring in the damaged ship with some fishermen still on it. The ship that they went out to help was destroyed. There was wood chipped off on the side and the sail was beyond ripped, a new one would have to be made. Finally, they could bring the damaged ship in and tie it to the pier. Hiccup got on Toothless and they flew down onto the pier. Olaf one of the fisherman who were on the damaged ship told Stoick the damage report and what had happened.

"The rogue dragon hit us again," Olaf told Stoick. "However, we don't know what dragon it is. It is fast and can swim in the water so we can't get a good look at it." Hiccup walked over to Gobber not knowing what was going on.

"It's the rogue dragon again. That's the second boat this week he's destroyed," Gobber told Hiccup as she stood next to him with Toothless behind her. Hiccup looked back at Toothless and he just warbled in confusion. Gobber walked over to Stoick and Olaf after telling Hiccup what was happening. Toothless then stood next to Hiccup.

"Well, we lost another whole catch. We could have saved it if we'd gotten there sooner," Stoick said aloud to both Olaf and Gobber. The rest of the Vikings were cleaning out the damaged ship, any wood that could still be useful and tearing down the sail. Other Vikings were heading back into the village going back to their business.

"Well, I know how you could have gotten there sooner," Hiccup stated to her father.

"Augh, here we go again," Stoick groaned looking away and went to help clean the ship.

"If you'd flown there on a dragon, you could have been there in five minutes instead of two hours, and you might even have been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good," Hiccup said walking over to her father.

"As the chief of Berk, I do things the Viking way, not the Dragon way," Stoick said.

"Well, the Viking way is costing us a lot of fish and almost as many boats," Hiccup stated.

"The girl's got a point if you were on a dragon, you could protect this island from a lot of things, even Alvin," Gobber said, agreeing with Hiccup.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing, riding a dragon," Olaf said, leaving the group thinking about himself riding a dragon, and helping the fisherman clean the boat.

"Right, you-you could use a dragon to…" but Hiccup was interrupted by her father.

"You're right Gobber," Stoick said scratching his beard thinking. "Alvin knows we have dragons, he'll be back."

"You saw what those dragons did," Gobber said looking at Toothless who was behind them looking at the group from a distance. "They had Alvin on the run. Imagine if you were the one commanding them."

"I'm listening," Stoick said as Gobber moved in next to Stoick.

"Clearly, not to me…your daughter," Hiccup whispered to herself, slightly agitated.

"I can see it now. A proud chief, ruling his domain aboard a fearsome, fire-breathing reptile," Gobber shivered at the thought. "It gives me goose bumps." Hiccup decided to try again to talk to her father, walking up behind the two.

"That's what I've been trying to…" Hiccup tried but again interrupted.

"Gobber's right," Stoick declared turning to face his daughter who had her arms crossed annoyed. "I need to learn to fly. When do we start the lessons?" Stoick asked/

"I don't know. Shouldn't we ask Gobber?" Hiccup said pointing to him.

"Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better. Don't you think?" Gobber said looking at Hiccup. Hiccup just sighed loudly.

 _I'm officially annoyed_ , Hiccup said to herself.

….

Later Hiccup created a new stirrup for her dad at the blacksmith. She had to make a new stirrup for her dad to put on the saddle so her dad could control Toothless. Finally done, she brought Toothless and her dad to the edge of Berk by the ocean. She then connected the stirrup next to her stirrup.

"All right, I've made a new stirrup so you'll be able to control Toothless," Hiccup said, flexing the stirrup.

"You hear that? It's me that's supposed to be controlling you," Stoick commanded pointing from him to Toothless. Hiccup got up, going over to her father before he said something else to make Toothless mad. Toothless warbled in reply.

"Whoa, whoa, dad, besides before you get on a dragon, you've got to show him that he can trust you," Hiccup said.

"He already trusts me. I'm his chief," Stoick said placing his hands on his hips as if the answer was obvious.

"Augh," Hiccup groaned. "It's very simple. Just give me your hand." Hiccup brought her hand closer to her fathers but he moved his hand away. That kind of hurt Hiccup.

"I didn't come here to hold hands, Hiccup," Stoick said. Hiccup rolled her eyes and grabbed her father's hand. She then brought her father's hand towards Toothless.

"Okay, bud," Hiccup said. Hiccup brought her father's hand closer to Toothless, right above his face waiting for Toothless to make his move. Finally, after a view moments, Toothless brought his forehead towards her father's hand, touching, Toothless warbled.

"You feel that?" Hiccup asked, happy that Toothless trusted her father. Well Toothless probably already trusted her father since if she remembered correctly her father had to ride Toothless a while back…very bad flying. So hopefully with the help of Hiccup, she could train her father.

"Yeah, still dry and scaly," Stoick commented rubbing his hand after taking his hand off Toothless.

"That's not what I meant, dad," Hiccup replied, annoyed.

"Can I get on him now," Stoick said irritated. Hiccup sighed and moved aside letting her dad pass her to get on Toothless. Hiccup followed and sat behind her father. "All right, let's get on with this madness," Stoick said.

"We'll start out nice and slowly. Just give him a little nudge when you want…" Hiccup said but then her father 'nudged' Toothless. Toothless jumped right into the air at fast speeds.

"I said nudge!" Hiccup yelled behind her dad.

"That was my nudge," Stoick said as Toothless does a sharp dive, Hiccup flew up out of the saddle holding onto her father.

"Woah," Hiccup yelled out pulling herself back in the saddle. "Just remember, the tail controls everything," Hiccup reminded her dad.

"I know that," Stoick said with a scoff.

"Then why are you heading for that rock?" Hiccup asks pointing at the approaching sea-stack.

"Because you're distracting me!" Stoick says irritated.

"Just let out the…" Hiccup starts to say.

"Tail! I know!" Stoick shouts out clicking a gear in place which opens the tail and Hiccup swoops up avoiding the sea-stack. Even though they swooped out the way of the giant rock, they still started to fall. Toothless was spinning in the air out of control.

"Left! Left! No, no, the other left!" Hiccup yelled at her father who wasn't listening to her.

"Dragon's fault," Stoick shouted at her. Then Toothless hit a sea-stack as they couldn't avoid it.

"You gonna blame that on my dragon too, dad?" Hiccup asked her father.

"Yep," Stoick replied. Toothless dived straight down, very fast.

"Slow down!" Hiccup yelled out, hiding behind her father, holding on.

"I'm trying," Stoick shouted back and with the speeds they were going Toothless's tail straightened out on its own because of the wind. With that Toothless avoided the ocean flying back up. "See?" Stoick said pleased with himself.

"Actually, no. No, I had my eyes closed!" Hiccup said holding onto her dad's shirt. Hiccup then looked over her dad and saw that they were approaching a rocky cliff.

"You're coming in to hard. Open the tail…with your foot," Hiccup shouted to her dad.

"I'm opening the tail," Stoick said moving his foot around in the stirrup.

"That's my leg, dad," Hiccup replied. Her father couldn't change a gear in time as they plummeted to the ground. Both Stoick and Hiccup flew off Toothless and Toothless rolled across the sand. Hiccup ended up in front of Toothless. Hiccup groaned in pain as she looked up at Toothless who was staring at her in pain and angry.

"I'm so sorry," Hiccup whispered to her bud, groaning. She noticed that her father had gotten up and was walking towards the rocky cliff.

"Dad, wait," Hiccup said getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm done with this, Hiccup. I've got a village to look after," her father said angrily. He walked up to the rocky cliff and looked up and around. There was no way through the cliff. He then sighed and looked at his daughter. "I'll need a ride home," Stoick said.

"Okay," Hiccup said with a sigh. "I'll ride Toothless and you can sit behind me. Let's go." She then patted Toothless on head. "Are you okay, my baby? You're not too hurt?" Hiccup asked and Toothless warbled in reply nudging her in the side. "Okay." Hiccup then got up onto Toothless and her father walked up and climbed up behind Hiccup. "Let's go Toothless." With that said, Toothless flew up with the help of Hiccup, heading towards Berk but then Hiccup had an idea.

"This isn't the way home," Stoick said when he noticed that they weren't heading towards Berk.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We are taking the scenic route," Hiccup said as Toothless was flying higher into the sky.

"Right now, my lunch is taking the scenic route into my throat," Stoick replied slightly annoyed.

"Dad, just think how much easier your chiefing would be on the back of a dragon," Hiccup said, trying to get through to her dad.

"Well, I prefer to be down on the-wait. What's going on over there?" Her father said as he looked down. Hiccup looked down as well and noticed that many yaks were tipped over on their sides. "Some genies have been yak-tipping again," Stoick said as Toothless went lower towards the ground. In the distance, they saw two people running behind a wagon. Toothless narrowed his eyes and fired a plasma blast, destroying the wagon.

"Be quiet. Maybe they don't see us," Tuffnut was heard saying to his sister Ruffnut as Toothless flew over and then turned back around towards them.

"Make that geniuses. I want every one of those yaks back on its feet!" Stoick shouted out to them since Toothless turned back around.

"Nice chiefing, dad. Let's see what else we can get done today," Hiccup said, happy to finally get through to her dad. They then flew around towards the cabbage farm by Mildews and saw some boars destroying the farm. Toothless flew in.

"Toothless, fire," Hiccup said and Toothless fire a plasma blast near the boars scaring them off to a run, heading back into the forest nearby.

"Fire again, dragon," Stoick said.

"Daddy, the boars are gone," Hiccup replied but was smiling.

"Who cares? I like the sound it makes," Stoick said.

"Take us up, my baby," Hiccup told Toothless, rubbing his head. "There's something else I want you to see," Hiccup said to her father. Hiccup pulled slightly on the saddle which signaled Toothless to fly up and over the dark clouds. As they flew over the clouds, Hiccup let out a gasp. Even though she has seen this scene, it always amazed her at the beauty. The clouds above were orange and the sun seemed to be setting but it still brightened the entire sky. Toothless then flew below the clouds and as the clouds parted, Berk was seen. Hiccup heard her father gasp behind her and smiled to herself. Toothless flew closer to Berk.

"I've spent my entire life on Berk…climbed its hills, explored its forests, swam its waters. I've travelled every inch but I never thought I'd see it like this," Stoick said, awed by what he saw.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hiccup said, finding the scenery beautiful as always.

"No, it's more than that Hiccup," Stoick replied, pointing down towards Berk. "Look at them, all of my people. Everyone is safe. It's a good feeling," Stoick said. "And when you become chieftess, this feeling will make you feel at peace." Toothless purred, happy that he was able to do something to help his friend.

….

Hiccup was sleeping soundly. Fluffy was at her feet and Violet was actually sleeping by her head. Hiccup was cuddled nicely and warmly in her blankets until she heard a familiar noise, it sounded like a Night Fury. Hiccup sat up, sleepily, opening her eyes slightly, until she noticed that the stone slab that Toothless sleeps on was empty.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said and when she didn't hear anything she got worried. Hiccup got up and put on her prosthetic and walked to the edge of her room, looking over into the living room. "Toothless?" Hiccup called out again but Toothless didn't respond. Hiccup heard flapping of wings outside and the familiar noise again.

 _It sounds like when a Night Fury flies by at top speeds_ , Hiccup said to herself and ran down the stairs and out the door. What she saw was very surprising.

"Dad?" Hiccup said as she saw her father riding Toothless around Berk. Her dad still couldn't fly Toothless well as Hiccup saw Toothless hitting almost every single building in Berk.

"Was that….? Asher said in the distance.

"Unexpected? Disturbing?" Fishlegs responded as both were looking at their chief riding Toothless.

"Yep," Asher said.

Toothless landed in front of Hiccup and her father got off, excited.

"Uh, daddy, what are you doing," Hiccup asked as she looked at her poor baby who was very exhausted, breathing heavily and could barely stand. Toothless looking up at Hiccup and gave her a not so happy look.

"Kicking butt and taking names, that's what," Stoick responded.

"Uh, on Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless warbled sadly.

"Oh, we've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy," Stoick said.

"Yeah, but, daddy, uh, Toothless is my dragon," Hiccup responded.

"You picked a good one. Just came in to grab my hatchet. We're helping Jorgensen break down a fence," Stoick said walking past Hiccup to get his hatchet.

"Yeah, that's-that's great, but you need to understand that Toothless is…" Hiccup tried to talk but was interrupted as her dad turned around to look at her.

"Oh, you're right. I don't need my hatchet. Toothless can just blow that fence down with a fireball," Stoick said more to himself then Hiccup. He then walked over and climbed on Toothless who grunted. slightly in exhausted. "Up, dragon," Stoick commanded. Hiccup walked closer to Toothless who looked at her with lowered lids, tired.

"Don't worry Toothless, I can fix this," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. Toothless then flew up with her dad yelling in delight.

"So, see ya there, Toothless… I really hope," Hiccup said to Toothless but more to herself since Toothless couldn't hear her. Hiccup went back into the house, changed into her day clothes and put her hair in a ponytail. She looked back on her bed and smiled. Fluffy and Violet were cuddled together on her bed sleeping.

"Well at least you two are relaxed. I'm over here stressed out of my mind," Hiccup said to herself.

During the entire afternoon Stoick and Toothless were out helping out the villagers. They helped out with the Jorgensen's', fixing their fence. Then they went out to help get the boars back that escaped from the farm. Toothless would send out plasma blasts to guide the boars back into the stable. Gobber then helped to close the stable door.

"Thank you, Stoick," a Viking man said as he and his wife waved up to Stoick their chief.

Then a poor man was pulling a wagon full of barrels up a hill. The wagon hit a rock and three barrels fell off the wagon and rolled down the hill off a cliff. Luckily, Toothless and Stoick flew under the cliff on time. Stoick took two and put them over his shoulder while Toothless carried the other with his legs. Toothless flew over to the wagon and he and Stoick put the barrels back on the wagon.

"Thank you, Stoick!" the now, happy Viking man yelled out to Stoick.

Now Stoick guided Toothless above the ocean. Toothless plasma blasted the water and Stoick who now had a basket put it out and caught the fish that were blown above the water. Stoick was able catch enough to fill up the basket.

"Come on, Toothless, faster!" Stoick yelled out in the air. This was done many times all the way until sundown.

"Same time tomorrow, Toothless?" Stoick asked as Toothless landed in the plaza by the stairs to the Great Hall. Stoick got off Toothless and headed inside the house. Toothless however didn't move at all, too tired to move. Hiccup and Asher were together on the bottom part of the stairs.

"You see that? That's what it looks like to be ridden all day by a 400-pound man," Hiccup said in sympathy to her poor baby Toothless.

"At least you got your dad on a dragon," Asher commented. "Which is a feet by itself."

"Yeah, now I just need to figure out how to get him off one," Hiccup replied as they both went down the stairs.

"Why don't you just give him the old 'Honey and the Hatchet'?" Asher said and Hiccup just gave him a confused look. "You know, you tell him something he wants to hear, that's the honey part, before you hit him in the head with something he doesn't, the hatchet," Asher said punching Hiccup in the shoulder when he said the 'hit him' part. Hiccup rubbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Why does your advice always involve weapons?" Hiccup asked and Asher replied with a smirk and a shrug.

….

That night Hiccup had to give Toothless a message. They were both upstairs with Violet and Fluffy, and they were all trying to get Toothless to feel better. Hiccup was rubbing down the connection between Toothless's wing and body. It was a sensitive spot and it could get easily damaged if overworked, like today. Toothless was moaning in pain as Hiccup was rubbing down certain spots.

"I'm sorry, baby," Hiccup said in a mothering tone. Toothless just looked at her. "Don't worry, I'll try my best to talk to my dad." Violet and Fluffy decided that the best place to help Toothless was to lay by his face.

"I should talk to Fishlegs and see if we can come up with something to help your muscles," Hiccup said talking to herself. "I mean what if you get injured or the other dragons? I don't know if the green salve would work that I use. I mean it could, couldn't it? But I feel like you would need something differently," Hiccup said more to herself then to the dragon. Toothless just groaned. Hiccup did this for a long time. She went from the spot she was rubbing to the tip of his wings. Then his legs and neck. It was probably the middle of the night before Hiccup could get ready for bed.

….

Early the next morning Hiccup was woken up by her father shouting.

"Toothless! Toothless!" Her father shouted out. Hiccup got up, put on her prosthetic, and went downstairs to her dad. "Where's Toothless?" Her father asked her. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw Toothless hiding on a beam, high up in the house.

"Uh, I don't know, but you look great, daddy. What is it-are you- did you do something with your beard?" Hiccup stuttered through her sentence. Her dad wasn't amused and just looked down at her with his hands on his hips.

"All right, you've given me the honey. Now just give me the hatchet," her father responded.

"Look, daddy. You can't just keep taking Toothless. He's mine," Hiccup said, trying to get her father to listen to her. Her father sighed.

"All right, that seems fair. So, find me one," Stoick commanded.

"Uh, sorry?" Hiccup said, not that she didn't hear him but of how he said it.

"Find me a dragon as good as Toothless. That shouldn't be so hard for the head of the Berk dragon training academy," Stoick said. Hiccup looked down and sighed.

"Well then, if you're free I can bring you to the Dragon Academy today. We were going to do some training but we can postpone and see which dragon fits you. Just give me a few minutes to change," Hiccup said running up the stairs. As she got up the stairs, Hiccup changed into her day clothes, braided her hair, and put on her one boot. Hiccup looked over at Violet and Fluffy. "Keep Toothless company, won't you?" She asked and they both seemed to nod at her. She ran back downstairs and grabbed her father's wrist, 'dragging' him with her to the Academy.

…

"The finest dragon species on the island, and they're all represented right here, at this academy," Hiccup said to her father once they arrived at the Dragon Academy. Hiccup told her friends what they were doing today and many were excited. If the chief chose their type of dragon, it would be like an honor for them.

"But the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature," Snotlout began his presentation of his dragon. He walked up to her father and motioned for Stoick to follow him. They went straight towards Hookfang. "Hop on board. Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference. And on those cold winter nights, it's whole body heats up," Snotlout said as Stoick jumped on Hookfang's neck. "Just enough to keep you cozy. Let me warm him up for you," Snotlout continued and flicked Hookfang on the snout. This caused Hookfang to glare at Snotlout but also heat up, a little too much. Stoick sniffed and smelt something burning.

"Ah!" Stoick shouted as his behind was burning. He jumped off Hookfang and jumped straight into a trough filled with water. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

 _My dad looks funny when he runs_ , she said to herself.

"Now, should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors," Snotlout said ignoring the fact that he caused the Chief of Berk to burn and humiliate himself. Stoick just growled back at Snotlout. Hiccup grabbed her dad before he punched Snotlout or something.

"Let's move on to the Deadly Nadder," Hiccup said as she moved her dad towards Asher and Stormfly.

"Just because she's beautiful, people think she's not tough, but you should never underestimate me-uh, her-uh, us," Asher stammered at the end. Hiccup giggled at Asher's unsureness.

"Well, she is a beauty," Stoick said walking up to Stormfly but then decided to slap a hand on Stormfly's snout.

"Be careful with…" Asher began but was too late. Stoick slapped his hand too hard on Stormfly's snout, spooking her. Stormfly squawked in anger, releasing tail spines. Stoick ran away, dodging the spines as best he could. Luckily, all the spines hit the wall and none on him. Snotlout then decided to be cocky.

"Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, chief?" Snotlout said walking up to Stoick.

"Next," Stoick shouted. Hiccup brought her dad in front of Ruff-Tuff and Barf-Belch. Ruff and Tuff were fighting with another and so were Barf and Belch. Barf and Belch decided to release gas and a spark at each other causing it to explode in their own faces. Stoick did not like what he saw.

"Next!" Stoick shouted again.

"Let me tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what, the last face you see at night and the first face you see in the morning, warming your best when it's cold outside…" Fishlegs kept going. Hiccup crossed her arms and looked at her dad who was looking back at her. "… a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you. How could you not love a Gronckle?" Fishlegs cried quietly to himself, hugging Meatlug close to him.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for a dragon, not a mother. I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury," Stoick said. Hiccup then heard some clanking and looked over, Toothless had just walked into the Dragon Academy.

"Me neither, but Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk and he's mine," Hiccup said putting one arm around Toothless and the other was on her chest, indicating that Toothless was hers.

"Stoick! Another boat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again," Gobber shouted as he ran into the Dragon Academy.

"Let's go," Stoick said putting a foot in the stirrup that was made for him, on Toothless. Hiccup looked over in confusion and Stoick looked at her.

"Oh. What am I thinking!" Hiccup said sarcastically. Her father got on first, followed by Hiccup. "At least he blocks the wind," Hiccup muttered to herself. Asher waved back at her and then gave her a thumbs up.

Toothless flew out of the Dragon Academy and up into the air, heading towards the regular destination where the ships of Berk fish at. As they got closer to the fishing boat, Olaf, Mulch, Bucket, and three other Vikings were holding off a…Thunderdrum.

"I don't believe it…a Thunderdrum. They say it gets its power from Thor himself," Hiccup said in amazement. The Thunderdrum was blue like the ocean and high small white dots covering itself but had a white underbelly. That said Thunderdrum was roaring out to the ship, breaking the mast. The Vikings on the boat were kneeling, covering their ears. Once the Thunderdrum had no more air to fire out, it flew off.

"Fire a warning shot. Let him know we mean business," Stoick said.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup shouted behind her dad. Toothless fired and the Thunderdrum flew off towards the sun. Hiccup and Stoick looked up as best they could and saw a shadowy figure coming towards them. The Thunderdrum had it's mouth wide open, inhaling air, heading towards them. Toothless narrowed his eyes, waiting for the right moment. When the Thunderdrum got closer, Toothless let out a plasma blast however, the Thunderdrum dodged it but it closed its mouth and dived under the boat. Once the Thunderdrum was gone, Toothless landed on the fishing boat.

"I think we scared him off, but we've got to get everyone out of here," Hiccup shouted as she climbed off Toothless, her father following her. Hiccup shouted because the Vikings on the boat probably had their eardrums busted and couldn't hear much.

"Come on, lads, we'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more…" Stoick said but the Thunderdrum tail came out of the water and wrapped him up. The Thunderdrum then picked Stoick up and dragged him into the water.

"No more what!" Bucket shouted into the water.

"Daddy!" Hiccup yelled running to the edge of the boat but Olaf wrapped an arm around her so that she wouldn't do something stupid. They all looked in the water, hoping that Stoick would come up out of the water.

"Uh, Stoick can swim, right?" Mulch asked as he walked up next to Hiccup, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"AHH!" Stoick was heard. Everyone looked over and saw that Stoick was wrestling the Thunderdrum as it flew out of the water, heading towards the boat. Everyone jumped out of the way as the Thunderdrum barreled right to the front.

"Oh, he's a fighter!" Stoick shouted out, punching the Thunderdrum off him. The Thunderdrum looked back at Stoick and growled, barring his teeth. The Thunderdrum then jumped right back towards Stoick. "Ha, ha! He's got spunk!" Stoick shouted out, as the Thunderdrum knocked him down. Stoick looked up, saw a net, and threw it right onto the Thunderdrum. Quickly, Stoick got up and pushed the net down onto the Thunderdrum and using his weight, made sure that the Thunderdrum wouldn't roar out. "This is the one, Hiccup! I've found my dragon! Now all you have to do is train him for me," Stoick said looking at Hiccup. All the Vikings, including Hiccup and Toothless looked at Stoick like he was crazy.

"What are you waiting for? Tie him up!" Stoick shouted. This caused the Vikings to jump into action and tie the Thunderdrum down. Stoick let go of the Thunderdrum and walked towards Hiccup.

"Um, dad, are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you mean, 'I'm sure'? I'm always sure. I'm the chief," her father responded. "Now grab the oars, we have to row back to Berk!" Stoick shouted to the Vikings, as they were done with the Thunderdrum, they all grabbed an oar and started to row back to Berk. Hiccup just stood in from of the Thunderdrum, trying to figure out how to train one.

….

"Sorry about the muzzle," Hiccup said to the Thunderdrum as they put him in a cage and her dad closed it. When they arrived back to Berk, with the help of some Vikings they were able to bring the Thunderdrum to the Dragon Academy. Her friends weren't their so they must be doing something somewhere else. Once the Thunderdrum was put into the cage, the Viking's left, leaving only Hiccup and her father.

"All right, let's get me on his back. Times a-wasting," Stoick said, looking down at Hiccup.

"Now we just got to get one in his size," Hiccup muttered, pointing to the Thunderdrum.

"What was that?" Stoick asked, his brows lowered.

"Nothing," Hiccup quickly said innocently, shrugging her shoulder. "Look, you have to approach him properly, dad. Especially a dragon like this. He is one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen." She said seriously.

"That's why I picked him. They say his roar gets its power from Thor himself. He's the God of Thunder, you know," Stoick said.

"So, I've heard," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Still, you have to let the dragon know you're a friend," Hiccup continued.

"A friend, huh? Like me and Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, perfect. What did you do when you two met?" Hiccup asked. Her dad grabbed her and turned her around, putting his arm around her neck, tightly, and started messing with her head.

"That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!" Stoick shouted.

"Not exactly the approach I had in mind," Hiccup gasped for air as her father let her go. "Dad, what's real important is that you let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact," Hiccup said, pointing to her eyes.

"Uh huh, sure," Stoick replied but didn't seem serious about what Hiccup just said. Hiccup went towards the lever and pulled it down, this caused the doors to open and the Thunderdrum was released. The Thunderdrum however wasn't escaping but just slowly moved forward out of the cage heading towards Stoick.

"Stay calm," Hiccup whispered to the Thunderdrum and then looked at her father, "be gentle, and you'll know you've formed a bond when he bows his head to let you climb on his back," Hiccup continued. Her father then moved forward and put a hand on it's snout but the Thunderdrum snapped at her father. Stoick jumped back looking at his hand, roared and punched the Thunderdrum back into the cage.

"Hey, hey! Whoa, what happened to trust?" Hiccup asked.

"Talk to him! He's the one who tried to take off my hand!" Stoick shouted at her. The Thunderdrum ran out the cage and flew overhead but her father decided to grab onto the tail, stopping the Thunderdrum from flying off.

"Would you stop it, dad? This is not bonding," Hiccup said but of course her father wasn't listening.

"Ah, you got to show these beasts who's boss," Stoick said as he pulled the tail down which caused the Thunderdrum to fall on the ground. Stoick then jumped straight on the Thunderdrum. "There, look at that, I'm on his back. Any questions?" Stoick asked. Hiccup just stood there with her arms crossed, no amused. Then the Thunderdrum flew up and around the Dragon Academy and then out the door and into the air.

"Too many to ask," Hiccup said monotoned. Toothless who was watching on the sidelines walked up to Hiccup.

"Whoa-oh, easy! Don't you know who I am?" Hiccup heard her father shout out, as they disappeared from view. Hiccup just sighed in defeat and walked out towards the blacksmith followed by Toothless.

 _Hopefully Gobber is there. I need to talk to him_ , Hiccup said to herself.

….

"I talk to him, but my dad just doesn't listen. It's like I'm wasting my breath," Hiccup said. "Like a few weeks ago Stoick listened to me about Mildew and I thought we would be past this 'listening' problem that my father has but he then goes back to his original attitude of not listening."

"I got it," Gobber said, as he was helping a Gronckle with his teeth. I rope was tied around the Gronckle's top mandible and hung up on a beam. This kept the Gronckle's mouth open.

"Thank you. At least somebody understands me," Hiccup said not knowing he wasn't talking about what she said.

"I meant this. Nasty," Gobber said looking at a rotten tooth that he pulled out with a clasp attachment. "Now, what were you saying?" Gobber asked Hiccup. Hiccup groaned loudly.

"My father," Hiccup said a little loudly.

Right. Stoick," Gobber said, cutting the tope holding the Gronckle's mouth open. The Gronckle then walked off happy with clean and healthy teeth. "Let me explain something about fathers and daughters. It's a father's job to listen to his daughter without ever letting on that he's heard a word," Gobber stated. Hiccup looked at Gobber like he was crazy.

 _I swear sometimes I feel like I'm too smart for my own good_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked over and saw that her father was back, panting and leaning on the blacksmith building.

"Daddy, what happened?" Hiccup asked as she ran to her dad. Hiccup wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep him up, not like it would help much. Stoick placed his hand on her back.

"Ah, the beast threw me off and flew off to Thor-knows-where," Stoick said.

"Well, can you blame him? All you ever did was fight him," Hiccup replied.

"Ah, he loved it!" Stoick shouted out as then Hiccup let her father go.

"Apparently not," Hiccup said.

"We can stand here arguing, or we can go get my dragon," Stoick said walking off towards Toothless.

"Oh Thor, please help me," Hiccup whispered to herself.

….

It was near sundown by the time they were off to find the Thunderdrum. Hiccup was able to convince her father to gather the other dragon riders so that they could cover more ground. Her father actually listened to her on that. Once they grabbed the other dragon riders they were off to look for the Thunderdrum. Her father believed that the Thunderdrum was still on Berk somewhere, so that's where they would start looking.

"All right, we have to fan out and cover every part of the island," Stoick said to the dragon riders.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you take…" Hiccup began but her father yelled above her.

"You take the west side," Stoick shouted to them.

"You got it, chief," Tuffnut said.

"Can anybody even see me here?" Hiccup asked but no one responded.

 _Well, that answered that question_ , she said to herself.

"West side! Snotlout, to the north side," Stoick said. Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout both went off to their spots.

"Come on, Fishlegs, we'll take the east side," Asher said.

"But-but its allergy season," Fishlegs responded.

"Fishlegs!" Asher said sternly.

"Not me. It's her," Fishlegs said but followed Asher as they took off.

"Well, your friends sure are an odd bunch, but they sure know what they're doing on those dragons," Stoick said.

"Thank you…I think," Hiccup responded.

It was quiet for a while as they searched below and above for the Thunderdrum. Hiccup then decided to break the silence so she could bring up a point to her dad.

"Okay, when we find the dragon, you might want to think about approaching him differently. Obviously, he doesn't like being pushed around, so…" Hiccup continued but was again interrupted by her father.

"There he is!" Stoick said pointing to a cave as he saw the blue Thunderdrum go through.

"And once again, not a word got through," Hiccup muttered to herself. Toothless landed in front of the cave that the Thunderdrum was in. Both Hiccup and her father climbed off Toothless looking into the cave. As they got closer, the Thunderdrum charged forwards and Toothless went on his hindlegs roaring at it.

"Settle down," Hiccup said and Toothless went back down on all fours and walked off behind Hiccup.

"Let me handle this. This dragon's mine," Stoick said, reaching behind him, grabbing his weapon which was a giant mace-like-hammer.

"Daddy…" Hiccup said, trying to get him to listen. Stoick however, walked closer to the blue Thunderdrum, keeping eye contact with him but as Stoick got closer he noticed something. Back in the cave was a purple Thunderdrum, groaning.

"There's another Thunderdrum in there," Stoick said. Hiccup moved closer to her father to look over him.

"He's hurt," Hiccup said noticing it's bent wing.

"Well, he's protecting his friend. That's why he's been taking all those fish," Stoick said as he realized what was going on. "Go get the others, and tell Gobber to get ready," Stoick said to his daughter.

"Daddy, I can't just leave you here!" Hiccup said.

"Go!" Stoick commanded her. Hiccup sighed, knowing that when her father was acting as chief, she couldn't complain. Hiccup walked over to Toothless, jumped on the saddle, and they took off.

"Looks like it's just you and me, big fella," Stoick said, dropping his weapon and held his hand out to the blue Thunderdrum but he snapped at Stoick's hand again. "I want to help. Trust me." Stoick said as he tried to place his hand on the dragons but the Thunderdrum roared out looking over Stoick's shoulder. Stoick turned around and saw wild boars coming towards them. "Ah, they smell the blood of your wounded friend."

As the boars got closer, Stoick picked up his weapon again. Stoick roared out and charged the boars and the boars charged him. Stoick was able to swing his weapon and hit three boars. Another boar jumped on his back but Stoick grabbed a leg and threw the boar over his shoulder. As Stoick was fighting he didn't see two boars heading inside the cave. The purple dragon whined, scared for his life but the blue Thunderdrum whipped his tail, hitting the boars out of the cave. Stoick came face to face with another boar and as he went to swing the boar jumped on him, making him fall back and he lost his weapon. Stoick grabbed onto the tusks of the boar, wrestling with it and the blue Thunderdrum whipped his tail out, hitting the boar right off Stoick. Stoick got up and roared, picking up his weapon and charged out hitting three boars and the last one he hit off the cliff and straight into the water.

The blue Thunderdrum roared again in distress. Stoick turned around and noticed that more boars were coming their way. Stoick looked at the Thunderdrum and he looked back at him. Stoick decided that now was the time, he put out his hand and waited for the Thunderdrum to make his move. The Thunderdrum walked closer and placed his nose right on Stoick's hand, and Stoick could feel the warmth that Hiccup was always talking about. Stoick then ripped the muzzle of the dragon and the Thunderdrum bowed down, waiting for Stoick to climb on. Stoick climbed on the Thunderdrum and the dragon turned around to face the approaching boars. As he did, the Thunderdrum flew up, inhaled, and blasted them with his loud roar. This caused all the boars to fly backwards and off the cliff.

"Oh, look at us. We're bonded!" Stoick said proudly. Hearing the call of a Night Fury, Stoick looked up and saw his daughter and her friends flying down towards them.

"What…happened?" Hiccup asked as Toothless landed.

"Eh, we battled a few boars, did a little bonding," Stoick said.

"You?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"Of course. There's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust," Stoick responded.

"So, you actually heard that?" Hiccup asked, smiling up at her father.

"Yes, I just said it," her father said laughing. "I listen." This caused Hiccup to smile brightly. Since Hiccup and her friends went back to Berk, they brought a giant tarp, so that they could lay the injured Thunderdrum on. Then Toothless, Stormfly, Barf-Belch, and the Thunderdrum each grabbed one of the corners and picked up the tarp that had the Thunderdrum on it and flew it all the way to Berk. Once they arrived, they placed the tarp down in front of Gobber who was already ready to help the injured Thunderdrum.

"Take good care of him. He's a friend," Stoick said to Gobber who responded with a wave of his metal hand. Stoick then flew off followed by Hiccup and both of them flew around Berk. Hiccup was happy that her father found a dragon to connect with. It made her happy that she was able to connect with her father using dragons.

 _My dad still does things the Viking Way. Fortunately, Toothless and I showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon Way._

 **Authors note:**

I don't own anything related to HTTYD

I was having a hard time with this episode. I feel like I couldn't add really anything to this episode because it wasn't important to add much. This episode to me is perfect how it is.

Heather will be a boy; just haven't figured out a name yet. I was thinking Heath but I hate that name soooo much. **Any suggestions?** I want it to at least have the He- part.

Hector or Hektor

Heidan or Hayden (I like this name)

Hendrix

 **As I was looking up names, there aren't very good boy names with the letter H (sorry if you're a boy with a H name, please don't take offense, it is just an opinion)**

For the Thawfest, should I add more teenagers or not? I mean should there be more people in their age group or not? Debating on this with the first movie too. I mean I can work with more teenagers. Just during the Thawfest, they will have to choose a dragon to compete with. Thawfest episode to me is just soooo wrong.

Dimensional Phaser: Male Heather

MMM (guest): don't know what I will do with Dagur. I'm sooo confused on why Dagur calls Hiccup brother, I don't get it. So, don't know if I'm going to do the sister thing.

Musical Ninja: thanks for your review. Anything you can think of for future episodes always helps.

Mikel97: I was thinking about the parents choosing their own dragons as well, but I might put that as extra episodes or during some episodes. I don't want all the parents to have the regular 4 dragons (Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback). Thawfest, I was thinking about adding more teenagers, just don't know if I will or not. Also, going to make sure Asher at least wins some medals because I don't understand why they made this episode so weird. I think I'm going to keep Snotlout and Hiccup lost on Outcast Island because I feel like this will bring them closer as friends. Thanks for your review and comments. Definitely will change stuff.

Criticism is welcome. If anyone had a better way for me to make this chapter tell me. I feel like this chapter is a little plain but like I said this episode is just to great to change, **but** it still seems plain.

Also, I drew the picture but the idea isn't mine. I found three pictures and combined them together to draw that. So technically, it's not mine, but hope you all like it.

Thanks for those who favorited and/or following my story.


	10. Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Woman

**Chapter 8: Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Woman**

 _Measuring up to a Viking father isn't easy, especially when that Viking Father is also the chief of your village, so when you get a chance to prove yourself, you jump on it._

Hiccup was sleeping until she felt something hitting her face. She opened her eyes and saw Violet rubbing her face against hers, again.

"Violet, let me sleep," Hiccup groaned, pulling her blanket over her head but that didn't stop Violet. Violet grabbed the fur blanket with her mouth and pulled and as she did this her nails dug into Hiccup's stomach.

"Ahh," Hiccup yelled out and got straight up making Violet fall off the bed with the blanket covering her. Hiccup looked over and saw Toothless over her bed with a brush in his mouth. Hiccup narrowed her eyes.

"Are you telling me that I look bad?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just shook his head and placed it on her table with a fresh cloth and water. This made her eyes widen.

"Oh Thor, my portrait is going to be drawn today! Have to get ready!" Hiccup then raced off the bed, forgetting her prosthetic and was about to fall face first on the floor but Toothless caught her.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said and jumped back to her bed, putting on her prosthetic. "Okay, back to business. Need to look good." Hiccup got up, undressed, and washed herself with the fresh water. Once she felt clean and dry, Hiccup put on her best clothes. She put on her black pants, purple long sleeved shirt, and her one brown boot. "Okay, now hair." Hiccup brushed her hair until it was knot free and then braided it and placed it over her left shoulder.

"Okay, I think I'm finished. How do I look guys?" Hiccup turned around and asked Violet, Toothless, and Fluffy. Violet squawked and that meant a 'yes' from her. Toothless warbled with a smile and that also meant a 'yes'. Fluffy just 'maaed' and went back to sleep on her bed. "Well two out of three 'yeses' works for me."

"Hiccup! Are you up we need to head to the Great Hall!" Her father yelled downstairs.

"Coming, daddy," Hiccup shouted back down as she then raced downstairs and tripped but her father caught her. "Hi, daddy!" Her father just shook his head.

"Clumsy. I see that you are excited," her father said as they left their house followed by Toothless and Violet. Hiccup didn't even respond back to his 'clumsy' statement, she was just too excited.

"Yes, it's going to be great. I put on my best clothes for the occasion," Hiccup said pointing to her outfit. Stoick just raised his brow.

"You do know we are Vikings, no one should care how one dresses," Stoick replied.

"Well, sorry if I want to look nice. Since I'm going to be the only girl on the wall," Hiccup replied.

"Well, that's true," Stoick said.

Finally, they reached the Great Hall and it was empty just for this. No one was a loud to see the picture until tomorrow during breakfast, where it will be revealed. Bucket was seen by the hearth with the easel, a shield, and paints. The shield is where the picture would be painted on but what surprised her was Bucket. Usually, it's Hella, Asher's mother, who does the drawings and paintings. Bucket walked over to her father and herself and put them in the pose that was always done. Stoick was standing tall with a sword and Hiccup was slightly in front by his side. Hiccup was given a shield to hold in her right hand and Stoick was at her left. That's when Bucket started painting.

"Shoulder's back, chin up, darling. This portrait's gonna hang in this hall forever," Stoick reminded her. Hiccup just nodded and smiled and then Bucket went crazy.

"No, no good, no good, no good!" Bucket yelled out coming up towards them. He brushed some imaginary dust off Stoick's shoulder plate and picked Hiccup's shield up higher. "I can't do this!" Bucket shouted out and walked back to the easel but first pounded his head onto a wooden beam. This caused Bucket's head to spin literally. "Okay, I'm good," Bucket said after his head stopped spinning. Hiccup felt unsure suddenly.

"I've never seen Bucket like this," Hiccup whispered to her father. "I thought Asher's mother does this."

"Well, she was going to do it but she had to do something with the little ones today. Bucket however, when he lost half his brain, he suddenly became…an artist," Stoick said.

"Huh," Bucket said looking over from his easel before going back to painting.

"So, he can actually paint?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, he's the best. He's gonna do us proud, darling. This portrait's gonna take its place alongside the other chiefs and their heirs," her father said pointing to the five other shields on the wall. "That is the only picture of my father and me. It was a great day." Hiccup looked at the last shield on the wall where there was a picture of her father and his father. Stoick then looked down at his daughter, feeling impressed with his daughter. "And so is this. Chest out, darling," Stoick said bringing his chest out and looking back at Bucket. Hiccup looked down and then at her father. Hiccup inhaled, trying to make her chest bigger but it didn't work and Hiccup exhaled.

"That's not going to work," Hiccup muttered, looking down at her small chest.

 _Barely any breasts_ , Hiccup said to herself. _Wish they were bigger at least a little bit._

"Yeah, this is a far as it goes," Hiccup said to her father, looking back at Bucket.

"Ah. Very well then," Stoick said patting her shoulder since his right arm was wrapped around her daughter's shoulder.

….

It was during lunch when the shield was finally done and Hiccup couldn't wait to see it tomorrow. People could finally come into the Great Hall for food and even her friends came in as well.

"So, how was it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh, you know, nothing bad. Just had to stand there with a shield forever. I think my arm hurts," Hiccup responded. They then proceeded to walk to the other pictures of the previous chiefs.

"Look at all these great leaders, and tomorrow, your picture's going to be hanging right next to them," Asher said looking at the five shields that were up.

"Yeah, my picture will be up there in the future," Snotlout said, raising his bros at Hiccup. Asher punched him in the gut.

"Umm, that's not how it works Snotlout. When Hiccup has a child, it will be her and usually the first born to get their picture then placed on the wall," Fishlegs responded. Hiccup turned red.

 _Why are we talking about my future children_? Hiccup asked herself

"You are part of an elite group now, my friend, and one of the few who wasn't killed by their successor," Fishlegs continued.

"So far," Tuffnut butted in. Him and Ruffnut laughing after that statement.

"I guess it is a pretty big deal. I mean, it's like being a part of history, right?" Hiccup said, excited to be a part of history.

"History of goofballs," Snotlout said after they stopped in from of one of the shields and he pointed to one of them. "What a clown."

"That is Hamish the First, he was our richest and most revered leader, and his son, Hamish the Second," Fishlegs responded, irritated that Snotlout made fun of one of the past chiefs.

"I'm Hamish the First. Bow down before me and kiss my pointy shoes," Snotlout commanded in a squeaky voice and pointed to his foot. Tuff and Ruff looked at one another and nodded both with devious smirks. Tuffnut went right behind Snotlout who was looking up to the ceiling as if he was king, and Tuffnut kneeled on all fours. Ruffnut went in front of Snotlout and pretended to kiss his shoe but pushed him, right over Tuffnut. Snotlout fell and smacked his head on the wall, below Hamish's shield. Luckily, he wore his helmet all the time. Snotlout shook his head as both Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed. The shield above fell and smacked right into Snotlout causing the twins to laugh even more.

"Look at what you did to the Hamishes!" Fishlegs yelled out picking up the shield, kissing it, and then hanging it back up not noticing the paper that flew from behind it. "Forgive us, please?" Snotlout grabbed the paper before Tuffnut could.

"What's that? It's probably mine," Tuffnut said trying to grab it but Snotlout kept it out of his reach.

"Looks like some sort of map with poetry," Snotlout said looking at it. That's when Gobber came by and grabbed it from Snotlout.

"I'll take that," Gobber said.

"Hey! That's my poetry map," Snotlout said trying to grab it back.

"All of these were supposed to be destroyed," Gobber said looking at the map in shock.

"Why? What's so special about it?" Asher asked trying to grab it as well but Gobber held it out.

"Men lost their limbs, their lives and their minds trying to find that treasure," Gobber said.

"I've heard about this. The treasure of Hamish the First. His son buried him with it and left this map. They say that the clues are so complicated that only a brilliant mind can decipher them," Fishlegs continued on about the map.

"Stoick and I even went after this treasure. It lured us high into the mountains in a blinding snowstorm. We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues. We were lucky to make it back with our lives and our friendship intact. For your own good, kids, forget you ever saw this," Gobber said and then walking away. All the teens except for Asher and Hiccup were so excited about the story, moving closer and closer to Gobber as he talked. Even when he walked away they had a look of awe on their face.

"Well, that's where they went wrong," Hiccup said to Asher.

"What?" Asher asked.

"Well Fishlegs said 'brilliant mind'," Hiccup responded and then laughing at her joke. Asher finally getting the joke, punched Hiccup in the arm. "Ow!" Hiccup rubbed his arm.

"You…have an evil side, Hiccup," Asher said. Hiccup just responded with a smile smirk

"You don't know everything about me, _Asher_ ," Hiccup said speaking his name longer.

"Well, I'll be happy to learn more about you, _beautiful_ ," Asher responded. Hiccup just blushed red at that. Asher looked over and noticed that the other teens were still in an awe trance. "You wanna hang out while these dweebs stand there like idiots?" Asher asked. Hiccup looked over and saw the funny looks the others had.

"Sure," Hiccup said, "What do you want to do?" Hiccup asked as Asher and she walked out of the Great Hall. Hiccup looked over to Toothless and Violet who were outside playing around. When they noticed Hiccup, they stopped and went to her.

"You guys can go do something somewhere. I'll be with Asher, okay?" Hiccup said and with the Toothless and Violet ran off to do…something.

"Let's head to my house, my mother is making food. I bet you haven't had anything to eat yet," Asher said.

"Umm, you sure your mom will be okay with me coming over," Hiccup asked, messing with her braid. Asher just smiled at her uneasiness.

"You will be welcomed," Asher said. "Let's go." With that Hiccup followed Asher towards his house. Hiccup hadn't been at his place since they were smaller, probably around six years old if Hiccup remembered. They were friends when they were children and she was at his house since his mom had no problems with taking care of her while her father was out chiefing. Hella was the one that made her interested in drawing since she did many of the arts around Berk. Hella taught her early and Hiccup still used it today. When she hit ten years old though, that's when she became an embarrassment and Asher wouldn't talk to her anymore and Hiccup was too scared to go to Hella, so Hiccup just stayed home alone. When they reached his house, Asher opened the door and Hella was cooking over the hearth. Asher's house was mostly the same as Hiccups.

"Hey mom," Asher called out. Hella looked over and smiled brightly.

"Hey, my baby," Hella said causing Hiccup to cover her face with her hand to stop from laughing. Asher just blushed red.

"Mom," Asher said. Hella just laughed and looked behind him.

"Hello Hiccup," Hella said, getting up from her cooking and walked over to Hiccup. Asher moved away to grab some wood to put in the hearth. Hella stopped in front of Hiccup, smiled and started messing with her hair. Opening it from her braid and brushing her fingers through it. Hiccup smiled, remembering when Hella used to do this. "You look so much like your mother Hiccup."

"I've been told that many times by my father and Gobber," Hiccup responded.

"And they are right. Me and her used to be friends you know," Hella said and walked off to set the table up.

"You want me to help, Mrs. Hofferson," Hiccup asked. Hella stopped setting the plates and bowls to look over at Hiccup.

"You know you can call me Hella. That has never changed," Hella said. Hiccup nodded. "You can help, come on over." Hiccup walked over to Hella and helped her set the table.

"Mom, the stew is done," Asher called out.

"Can you move the pot over onto the pod," Hella called to Asher. Asher grabbed the pot and moved it to the wooden pod.

 _Muscles_ , Hiccup said to herself looking at Asher's arms and since Hiccup was moving around the table she tripped on a chair leg and fell.

"Ow," Hiccup said and then was picked up by the waist.

"You okay?" Asher asked, with his hands still on her waist.

"Yes," Hiccup squeaked out. Asher then let go of her waist, grabbing the bowls on the table, and filling them up with the stew. Hella just looked at Hiccup with a knowing look.

 _Oh Thor, Hella knows that I have a crush on Asher. How do people know this so quickly?_ Hiccup said to herself.

"Hiccup why don't you grab the loaf of bread," Hella said. "I'll go get some fresh water from the well." Hella grabbed a bucket and walked out the door.

"So, you happy to see my mother again," Asher asked. Hiccup looked at him in surprise as she placed the loaf on the table.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Well," Asher said, placing the bowls with stew on the table, "I am the reason why you never saw my mom again."

"Oh," Hiccup said playing with her open hair.

"Look Hiccup," Asher said, coming up to her. "I know that whatever I say won't change how I treated you back in the day. I treated you horribly and when I did you never came by to see my mom anymore, which I'm not surprised. I just want to make up all the wrongs I did to you." Asher finally felt lighter, bringing all the dread he had felt for the past few days.

"Well, I was a bad Viking," Hiccup replied. "But where did all this come from? You know I forgave all of you right?"

"I don't know, I just…it came to my mind a few days ago that I never actually apologized and I though one of the ways to apologize was for you to spend time with my mom again. I know you have missed her," Asher said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Asher," Hiccup said, hugging him tightly around his waist, "I forgive you." Asher hesitated before hugging her back and that's when the door opened.

"What's going on here," Ingolf, Asher's father, announced himself. They both broke apart fast and saw Ingolf and Hella walking in. Ingolf had the bucket so he must have seen Hella and carried it for her.

"Nothing," Hiccup and Asher said. Ingolf just laughed while Hella smiled.

"Well, then, let's eat," Ingolf said.

….

It was the next day and it was breakfast. Hiccup and her father ate at the Great Hall today because the uncovering of the painting was going to happen in a few minutes. Hiccup and her father got up to stand next to the easel with Bucket. Hiccup was exciting, wanting to see the painting as well. The entire village was inside, standing around, waiting for the revealing.

"Here is comes, darling. This is our legacy," Stoick said and Bucket then took off the cloth that was covering the painting. Hiccup looked at the painting and gasped…confused. Her father was next to her and was clapping, happy with the results and so were many people in the Great Hall. Her father looked the same in the picture but Hiccup looked like a warrior woman. She looked bigger then normal, with muscle, and Bucket replaced the shield with a sword. Bucket then placed a helmet on her head with wings on them and last, she had…wings. She looked like a…Valkyrie.

"Whoa. What happened to Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked.

"Who cares?" Snotlout said dreamily. Tuffnut was looking at the pictures with dreamy eyes as well. Hiccup turned to Bucket after her shock wore off.

"Hey, Bucket? Why am I so…like that?" Hiccup asked pointing to the picture of 'not her'.

"Why is the sky blue? Why do I have a bucket on my head? We'll never know the answers," Bucket said wrapping his arm around her but then letting go as Stoick slapped his shoulder.

"Oh, you did a brilliant job, Bucket. Don't you think so, darling?" Stoick asked now holding a keg of ale.

"But it's not me," Hiccup said.

"Sure, it is. It's you, but, you know, bigger, stronger, a Valkyrie," Stoick said pounding his fist in the air.

"Now, that's the daughter of a chief," Mulch said walking over and hit his keg of ale with her dad's.

"You see what I mean?" Stoick asked looking down at Hiccup but then went to shake hands with the Vikings, many offering congratulations. Hiccup walked back towards the painting, looking at it. Sadness crept through her, realizing that her father didn't accept who she was. The picture was what he wanted. Well not the wing part but to be a strong warrior woman.

Hiccup walked down off the platform trying to walk through the crowd. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looked up and saw Hella with her husband Ingolf. She heard Spitelout and Gunhild shouting out to her father.

"Now that's a Viking," Gunhild yelled out.

"A powerful future chief," Spitelout shouted afterwards. She heard her father laughing with them afterwards. They all seemed drunk all ready.

"How are you feeling," Hella asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Hiccup responded. Hella gave her a face knowing that she was lying.

"Don't lie. It's okay to not feel great," Hella said. "That painting seems kind of too much. I mean really wings. Do you have wings that I don't know about?" Hella asked. Hiccup did smile at that.

"No Hella, I don't have any wings," Hiccup said.

"Okay. Why don't you head out and get some air? There are going to be a lot of drunk Vikings in here," Hella said.

"Asher!" Ingolf shouted and Asher showed up next to Hiccup.

"Yes, father," Asher asked. Ingolf placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you head out with Hiccup? It's going to get rowdy in here."

"Sure, father. You wanna head out now then," Asher asked Hiccup who nodded in response.

"That would be great," Hiccup said and together they passed the everyone and headed out. Once Hiccup stepped outside, she took in a huge breath liking the fresh air. They then headed down the stairs together but no one said anything until they were all the way down.

"Are you okay?" Asher finally asked.

"It's just unbelievable. My father likes that painting better than the real me. I mean, think about it. You know, it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a hiccup," Hiccup said.

"Come on, little hiccup!" A Viking man said who was herding a bunch of sheep. He had turned around to grab a very small sheep. The man then turned to look at the teens. "Oh! Hey, Hiccup," the Viking man said.

"See? What do I have to do to get my father to accept me?" Hiccup asked Asher as she was playing with her braided hair.

"He does accept you. He just accepts the painting more," Asher responded. Hiccup looked at her annoyed.

"Asher, I'm just going to say one thing, you are not very good at making people feel better but…you are telling the truth and the truth hurts right now," Hiccup responded first loudly but then said the last part in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Asher said.

"No, it's okay. I just needed to hear the truth," Hiccup said placing a hand on her arm. "You're okay." Hiccup looked forward and saw Fishlegs standing by himself in front of the blacksmiths.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiccup asked as they got closer to him.

"Nothing. Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Fishlegs said then started being weird.

"Okay," Hiccup said but then realized what was happening. "Okay, where are they?" Hiccup asked.

"Who? Hoo-hoo? Hoo-hoo?" Fishlegs responded moving himself slightly to his left. Hiccup just sighed and walked to the right of the building, which would be Fishleg's left. When Hiccup moved around the building she saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut standing by a window and Snotlout climbed out holding a paper.

"What are you going?!" Hiccup asked. "You guys just went into Gobber's house, without his permission I might add."

"I've got the map," Snotlout said holding out the paper. "We're finding the treasure, and you are a horrible lookout," Snotlout added pointing to Fishlegs who was hiding behind the house.

"You heard what Gobber said, 'the bravest warriors in history have died trying to find the treasure'," Asher said crossing his arms, quoting what Gobber had said.

"Yeah, and I'm next," Snotlout replied back.

"Well, I personally would like to live to see my next birthday," Asher said.

"But we'll be legends. They'll sing songs about us," Fishlegs said trying to get Asher to understand.

"You'll be dead. Come on, guys, not even Stoick could find it," Asher said and that gave Hiccup an idea.

"You're right. He couldn't," Hiccup whispered to herself and then walked towards Snotlout. "G-give me that map," Hiccup said grabbing the map from Snotlout.

"Finally, someone is making sense," Asher said.

"All right. Where do we start?" Hiccup asked, reading the map.

"Are you serious?" Asher said, surprised that Hiccup would do this.

"Well, think about it, Asher. My father couldn't find that treasure. What-what would he say if I did something that even Stoick the Vast couldn't do? I-how great would that be?" Hiccup said moving her one hand all over the place with her excitement.

"You're gonna go after this no matter what I day, right? So yeah, pretty great," Asher said walking towards her with a small smirk.

"So, you're not gonna give me a hard time about this?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I'll give you a hard time every step of the way," Asher said grabbing her braid and lightly pulling it. "Besides, I can't let you go with just them," Asher added dropping her braid, pointing at the twins. Hiccup looked behind her and saw Ruff punching Tuffnut.

"Harder. I saw I want to see stars," Tuffnut said and Ruffnut punched him really hard that he started spinning. "Ah…" Tuffnut sighed.

"It looks like the map leads you to these spots," Hiccup said pointing to the pictures.

"And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find!" Fishlegs added pointing to the writing.

"Blah, blah, blah. Where's the treasure?" Snotlout said grabbing the map from Hiccup. "Hmm, clue number one, 'where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search with be…gin'," Snotlout read but at the end he slowed down, not understanding what he was reading. Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't sound so brilliant," Ruffnut said.

"Okay, think, think, think, think, think," Tuffnut said smacking his hand on his head. Think, think…I forgot what I was thinking about," Tuffnut then said, making it seem like thinking was exhausting. Hiccup grabbed the map back from Snotlout to look at the picture next to the riddle. When she saw the picture, something came to her mind.

"'The master's knee'. I've seen this before. Follow me," Hiccup said and headed straight towards the Great Hall, followed by her friends. When they arrived in the Great Hall, it seemed to have cleared out a little bit. The party must have been moved somewhere else. Hiccup lead the group to Hamishes shield. "Look, right there, where his knee bends," Hiccup said pointing to the land mass by the knee. "It's pointing to this spot on the beach. That's where we start," Hiccup said.

"I guess it's time to grab our dragons," Asher said.

"Yep," Hiccup replied.

….

Once everyone grabbed their dragons they were off to the first destination. The picture showed a picture of a strange rock that was near Berk that Hiccup recognized. Once they flew there they landed on a nearby beach and then it was time for the next clue. Hiccup took out the map to read the next riddle.

"Listen up, you guys. 'From here you will see the seed that's been sown. Look to where water turns to bone'," Hiccup read from the map.

"'Water turns to bone'? Hamish isn't even trying to make sense," Snotlout replied.

"No, its… 'water turns to bone'. 'Water turns to bone'," Hiccup whispered to herself and she looked up and noticed the 'bone'. "He must mean ice? The glacier," Hiccup said pointing to the giant glacier ahead of them.

….

Back at Berk the party had ended and some people noticed that they were missing some teens. When Gobber arrived back at his house he noticed that the map was missing and he knew exactly were the kids were. So now in the Great Hal Gobber was being hounded by a few parents.

"You had the map, and you didn't destroy it? What were you thinking?" Stoick asked. All of the kid's parents were in the Great Hall and if looks could kill Gobber would have died.

"I know. I'm an idiot. I though maybe you and I could take another crack at finding the treasure," Gobber said to Stoick.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted back.

"We turned back to early. So, we lost a couple of toes," Gobber said.

"Yes, and I may lose my son because he decided to do this…," Hella said but was cut off.

"Oh, you're worried about your son but what about mine," Saga, Fishleg's mother said. "It was probably your son who decided to do this." Saga said pointing at Spitelout and Gunhild.

"Woman, if it's a fight you want I'll give it to you," Gunhild said, holding a mace out.

"Oh, don't worry, Gunhild. We don't need to worry about our son because unlike yours, we trained him well," Spitelout said proudly.

"Yeah, trained him to be cocky and only care about himself," Ingolf added.

"Why you," Spitelout said holding an axe out to Ingolf.

"And that's your reasoning, to go straight into a fight," Ingolf said which made Spitelout growl in anger. Hella placed a hand on Ingolf to stop him from saying anything else, slightly disappointed that her husband would bait Spitelout.

"Right now, we need to worry about our children," Hella said.

"She's right," Sigfrid, the twin's mother, said.

"Come on, Gobber. We've got to find Hiccup and the others before they get themselves killed," Stoick said standing up and sighed. "Why would she do something like this?" Stoick asked. Everyone in the room except for Spitelout and Gunhild looked at the picture of Hiccup and they probably all said the same thing in their heads.

 _Really?_

"Is it alright if I come with?" Ingolf asked. "More heads on this mission is better than one."

"Yes, but I'm taking Gobber and my Thunderdrum can't take three people," Stoick said.

"That's alright. Stormfly's mate has been hanging around the house and has been helping me out. I've ridden him a few times already. I'll go get him ready," Ingolf said leaving the Great Hall.

Stoick and Gobber looked at him leaving.

"Umm, that's surprising," Gobber said.

….

Back with the dragon riders they have flown into the glacier looking for the next clue. They all jumped of their dragons and were walking deeper into the glacier.

"There's something in there," Asher said pointing to…a Viking man frozen in the ice and he was reaching for a small strange piece that was also frozen.

"I bet that guy saw it too," Fishlegs muttered. Hiccup unrolled the map to read the next clue.

"'Call on Magni, you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way'," Hiccup read.

"I get it," Snotlout said and then started to bash his helmeted head on the ice. Hiccup looked at him wanting to tell him an easier way until he heard the ice breaking over Snotlout. She saw a giant hammer that had broken out of the ice and was heading straight towards Snotlout.

"No!" Hiccup shouted and pushed Snotlout out the way as the hammer smashed into the ice, exactly where Snotlout was.

"Hiccup! Snotlout! Are you guys okay!?" Asher shouted as the hammer rose back up, hiding into the ice.

"Yeah," Hiccup responded opening the map again. Snotlout was however frozen. "We can't break the ice. That's what Magni means. He's the God of Strength," Hiccup said.

"That's right! And Freya…" Fishlegs added.

"Is the Goddess of Fire!" Fishlegs and Hiccup said together.

"Wow, that always creeps me out when they do that," Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

"And that's exactly what we're going to use," Hiccup said rolling the map back up and looking up at Toothless. "Toothless, you know what to do." Hiccup said. Toothless glided down as he was climbing up the glacier. Once he landed by Hiccup, Toothless looked at her. "Light'em up," Hiccup said pointing at the strange piece. Toothless fired twice and finally the ice melted and the chest was uncovered. Hiccup walked over and tried to pick it up but it was hot.

"Ow!" Hiccup said, realizing that the piece was metal She waved her hand on it and finally when it cooled down, she picked it up.

"That's it? This is the treasure?" Ruffnut said unimpressed.

"No. Can't be, but I bet this will lead is to it," Hiccup said and Tuffnut grabbed the piece, bringing it closer to his mouth.

"Take us to the treasure," Tuffnut told the piece.

"Let me know if it answers," Asher said sarcastically.

"This is just the first piece," Hiccup said and that's when the ground started to shake. The glacier was breaking down, probably because of the piece that was taken out. "Whoa! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled out. While everyone else yelled for their dragons. Toothless ran back to Hiccup and Hiccup jumped on the saddle, flying off. The other's jumped on their dragons and they all flew off as well. As they flew around the glacier they saw that the opening of the glacier was now covered and if they stayed in there, they would have been crushed.

….

On the beach by the glacier there was Gobber, Stoick, and Ingolf with the blue Thunderdrum and Stormfly's mate. Stormfly's mate was beautiful. He was a sea green all over his body, with darker and lighter shades in certain spots, with turquoise design-like-spots on the sea green color. One his wings he had slight hues of pink on them and he had yellow horns, head spikes, and tall spikes. Ingolf was helping Gobber track for the teens.

"Night Fury prints," Ingold said. "And the other dragons were over there." He said pointing to the other tracks.

"They were here…about an hour ago," Gobber said taking some sand, smelling it.

"I'll never understand how you do that. What does an hour ago smell like, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Not as strong as a half hour ago," Gobber answered. Ingolf ignored them and saw as the glacier was breaking apart but not natural.

"Look. The kids must have found something up there," Stoick said pointing to the glacier.

"It was in the glacier. I knew it!" Gobber said, taking out a copy of the map that he drew a long time ago. When Stoick found out about the extra map on the beginning of their trip to the beach, Stoick hit Gobber very hard.

"Oh, ya knew it, did ya? Then how come we spend a week digging in the sand?!" Stoick shouted. Ingolf raised a brow at that.

"That was your idea," Gobber stated.

"Hiccup got further in one afternoon than we got in a month," Stoick said not understanding how it was possible. Ingolf shook his head, knowing that this was why Stoick never got farther then the beach.

"Yeah. Looks like the little Hiccup's got the best of us, and we think we're the big, strong Vikings," Gobber said first pointing to himself then holding out his arm, flexing.

"What are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick asked confused.

"Stoick, it's the painting," Gobber and Ingolf said together.

"Ah, of course. She's trying to prove herself," Stoick said as he finally understood what was going on, looking up at the glacier.

"You need to start accepting her Stoick," Ingolf said. "Hiccup is an innocent soul and she forgives too easily but one day, you insulting her even if you don't mean it, might hurt her too much. And she will probably hide it. Not wanting to bother anyone with her feelings and go on with life like nothing is wrong." Stoick sighed knowing that Ingolf was right.

….

The dragon riders had landed on a rock that a riddle said would be the next clue. Hiccup unrolled the map to read the riddle.

"'At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key'," Hiccup read looking out at the ocean.

"Serpents? I hate serpents," Tuffnut said to the group but then turned to his sister. "Those are reptiles, right?" Tuffnut asked.

"You do realize you're sitting on one?" Ruffnut replied and Tuffnut jumped moving his hands from the horns of Belch in disgust.

"Hey. That cloud looks like a snake," Snotlout said pointing to a cloud.

"Yeah, and in five minutes, it'll look like a bunny," Asher replied, not amused.

"Wait-wait-wait a minute. Snotlout may be onto something. 'In the mouth lies the key'," Hiccup said rereading the line and looked over and saw a rock in the form of a snake with its mouth open.

"Look over there!" Hiccup said pointing to the structure that looked like the picture on the map. Toothless, let's go," Hiccup said put was stopped quickly by Fishlegs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you crazy? You can't take a Night Fury with a wingspan of 48 feet and expect him to hover in winds like that! You'll get killed," Fishlegs said. Hiccup looked from Toothless to Meatlug and had an idea.

"Well, what's the wingspan of Meatlug?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs looked down at Meatlug then back up at Hiccup with his eyes wide, knowing exactly what Hiccup was planning.

After a few minutes, Asher was hanging by a rope that was attached to Meatlug while Fishlegs was riding her. Asher and Hiccup had a slight argument on who to go and Hiccup knew Asher was right. With the strong winds and having to hang on the rope, it was going to take a lot of arm strength to stay up their and Hiccup knew that she didn't have it. So, instead Asher went while Hiccup and the others stayed on the rock. Even though, Hiccup wanted to do the quest on her own, she didn't want to die.

"Keep her steady," Asher yelled out.

"Oh, Thor. Oh-oh, Thor! Do we really need that treasure? Isn't out friendship treasure enough?" Fishlegs yelled down. Asher just rolled his eyes at Fishlegs dramatics. Fishlegs flew Meatlug as close to the mouth as they could. Asher swung forward with the rope, letting go with one hand to reach for the metal object similar to the first one they got.

"I can't reach it!" Asher shouted.

"Okay, we tried. 'A' for effort," Fishlegs responded.

"Hold on," Asher yelled out moving lower on the rope until there was no more rope to climb down from. Meatlug flew closer to the rock. Asher used both his feet to grab the object but couldn't bring it to himself. "Okay. Come on. Come on," Asher said to himself and then kicked his feet up. The object flew into the air and as it came down Asher caught it. "Yes, got it!" Asher yelled out and Meatlug flew them back to the rock with the others. When Asher landed back on his feet, Stormfly came by to sniff him, making sure that he was okay.

"I'm okay girl," Asher said, scratching Stormfly on the side of her head. Asher then handed the piece to Hiccup as she had the other piece in her bag and she placed the second piece in her bag as well.

"Thanks Asher," Hiccup said as Asher smiled down at her.

"Just taking care of my friend," Asher replied.

"Come on," Snotlout said. "What's the next clue?"

With that they were off to the next destination that the map said, which lead them to a forested area. The dragons landed and walked while the riders were still on their backs. Hiccup took out both pieces from her bag and put them together.

"Look, they fit together. We must be on the right track," Hiccup said to Asher as he was next to her on Stormfly.

"Hiccup, what are you going to do with your part of the treasure?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm not really here for the treasure," Hiccup replied.

"Great. I get her share," Snotlout said greedily.

"You know, you don't have to do this, right?" Asher said.

"Yeah, try telling that to my dad," Hiccup said while Asher looked at her, trying to come up with something to say but by then they arrived too their destination.

"This must be the spot. Why else would anybody build a wall in the middle of the woods," Hiccup said looking down at the map.

"Uh, duh, to keep out the other trees," Tuffnut replied, Hiccup just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got another one for you. 'The world is right, when the stars align. When not in sync, the danger you'll find'," Hiccup read.

"Stars? I'm not waiting around here till night!" Snotlout shouted.

"No, I don't think he means actually stars. I mean, the water didn't really turn to bone," Hiccup said.

"Well, what do you think it means, Hiccup?" Asher asked.

"Why are you asking her? Maybe I know," Snotlout said and both Hiccup and Asher looked at him waiting for his wisdom. "I said maybe. Turns out I don't," Snotlout replied. Hiccup rolled her eyes and looked back at the map and Asher just scoffed annoyed. Fishlegs got off Meatlug and walked closer to the stone wall.

"Huh…there are shapes carved into each one of these bricks," Fishlegs observed, pointing to the carvings. This caused everyone else to get off their dragons to walk to the wall as well.

"Keep a lookout for anything that looks like a star," Hiccup said.

"Got one!" Snotlout said pulling a stone out of the wall which caused the wall to start rumbling. "Uh-oh," Snotlout said, trying to push it back in but it wouldn't move.

"Put it back! Put it back! Put it back!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled out but Hookfang was busy looking at a falling leaf. Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted again and this time Hookfang looked over and moved quickly towards Snotlout, moved him out the way and pushed the stone back in with his snout. This caused the wall to stop rumbling.

"Okay, it says, 'in sync'," Hiccup said looking at the riddle again with Asher looking over her shoulder. "That means there must be another star," Hiccup said looking up at the stone wall.

"Over there!" Asher said pointing to another star that was higher up then the first. Hiccup looked over at the twins.

"I think we're supposed to pull them out at the same time. Ruff, Tuff?" Hiccup asked. The twins brought Barf-Belch to the wall and signaled on what they had to too. Both Barf and Belch grabbed the stones with their mouth and pulled 'in sync' the stones. Once the stones were out, Barf-Belch dropped the stones and the wall opened, showing a hidden cave.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ruffnut said as the teens and their dragons walked into the cavern. When they all went in the wall started closing again and they all turned around. Toothless was clawing at the wall but the stone wall wasn't breaking.

"Oh, man," Snotlout replied as Toothless turned back around.

"Well, all we can do is move forward," Hiccup said and started to walk farther into the cavern. As they walked Hiccup and Asher saw some torches, they grabbed them and went to their dragons to light them up. As they walked further and further in, they came into a giant room. In the middle were pedestals in a circle and each one had something on top of them.

"Uh, it's so hot. Is anybody else hot? Cause I'm really hot," Snotlout asked.

"I know. I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party," Tuffnut replied.

"Uh, guys, is it just me, or is the floor moving," Asher said as he looked down. Hiccup looked on the ground and moved his lit torch to the floor and little critters moved away from the light. Hiccup jumped slightly and moved his torch to another spot and more critters moved out the way.

"Toothless, can you give us some light?" Hiccup asked and Toothless let out a blast which lit the cave and the entire floor was covered with…small dragons. As Hiccup looked around she realized what they were.

"That's why is so hot in here, Fireworm Dragons," Fishlegs said, slightly in awe but also slightly afraid.

"Whoa," Tuffnutt said, kneeling on the floor to pick one up.

"Stop! Their skin burns hotter than the sun," Hiccup said but Tuffnut still picked it up.

"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Tuffnut asked and the dragon in his hand began to glow yellow and flamed up. "Ouch! Ow! Ahh! Whoa," Tuffnut yelled out, shaking his hand. As the dragon fell to the floor it caused a reaction and every other Fireworm dragon lit up, causing the cave to heat up more. Two Fireworm dragons started climbing on Hiccups leg, burning the pants.

"Ahh!" Hiccup said shaking her leg and the dragons falling off her leg. Her shout caused Toothless to let out plasma blasts and the Fireworm dragons scattered. Hookfang and the other dragons started to fire at the Fireworm dragons as well. As they let off fire blasts the hearth that surrounded the pedestals lit on fire. Hiccup took out the map and stepped down into the circle that had the pedestals.

"Grab'em and let's go!" Snotlout shouted.

"No, it's a choice. Listen to this, guys. 'Something pure and something strong. Look first to yourself and you won't go wrong," Hiccup read, looking at each pedestal.

"Strong…that must be the one made of iron," Fishlegs said.

"But iron's not pure. Take the gold," Asher replied pointing to the gold. Hookfang let out another blast at the scattering Fireworms but as he tried again, he was out of juice. Meatlug then came in to help Hookfang.

"It's getting really hard to breath," Asher said.

"That's what happens when you're getting roasted alive. You might wanna make a decision soon, Hiccup, we don't have much time!" Fishlegs shouted. Hiccup heard skittering behind her, looked, and saw some Fireworms coming after her but Toothless let out a plasma blast. Hiccup leaned on Toothless for support as she almost fell back when the Fireworms were coming after her. She looked up and saw a metal that called to her on one of the pedestals.

"Look to yourself," Hiccup said walking to the metal.

"Careful. It could be a trap," Asher shouted to her, worried. Hiccup waited a little bit but then with some faith she picked the metal up. She looked around, hoping nothing was going to happen but a rumble was heard. It shook the cave causing Hiccup to fall back onto Toothless but then the floor was no longer there. It collapsed, bringing Hiccup with it.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted down trying to grab Hiccup's hand but she was already too far down.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless dived down, hoping to reach Hiccup in time.

"Oh, no! Hurry!" Asher yelled to Toothless, hoping that he would be able to bring Hiccup back up. The cave was collapsing more, rocks were falling from the ceiling into the round hall and raining on the other teens. "Where'd she go?" Asher shouted out trying to see through the rocks. "Hiccup!" Asher yelled out not worrying about the rocks falling around him, only thinking about Hiccup.

"We gotta get out of here!" Tuffnut shouted trying to get Asher's attention.

"Through there!" Snotlout pointed, as he saw an opening in the ceiling.

Asher wanted to stop them from leaving but he slowly closed and opened his eyes. He knew that staying wouldn't help Hiccup. They first needed to get to safety and then plan on how to free Hiccup. Asher quickly mounted on Stormfly and together with the other teens they flew out of the collapsing cave.

….

Toothless caught Hiccup before she hit the ground. Hiccup grunted as Toothless caught her on his back and as lightly as possible Toothless was able to land on the ground away from the rock bile behind them. Hiccup lifted her head, her hair was all over her face. She took both her hands and like a curtain, spread her hair out of her face. Toothless warbled looking back at her.

"Thank you Toothless," Hiccup said. "I'm all right." Hiccup got up and climbed off Toothless. She noticed that the third piece somehow ended up on the saddle but she wasn't going to question it. She grabbed it and placed it in her bag before walking farther into the cave followed by Toothless.

"We gotta find some way out of here. Can you give us some light, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked around for a spot and when he finally found one, blasted the fire into a rock. Hiccup looked around and when Toothless warbled she saw that he was looking down. She looked down and on the ground, was a circle that hollow. There were intricate designs surrounding the hollow circle.

"I wonder," Hiccup said to herself.

Noticing the design of the circle, Hiccup took out the three iron pieces that they had found. She put all three together and they clicked together. She kneeled and put the single piece into the hollow circle. Hiccup noticed that it turned into a knob and turned the piece and when she did the ground surrounding it turned as well. Once she could no longer turn it, she got up and waited for something to happen. She gasped and took a step back as a pedestal rose and when it rose, a stone door on the side opened. As she took a step towards the door, Toothless warbled.

"Well, we've come this far," Hiccup said when she turned to look at Toothless. Toothless nodded his head and followed Hiccup.

….

Outside the cave, the remaining teens were moving rocks from a giant rock pile that was once the entrance of the cave. Asher and Fishlegs were both picking through the rocks and throwing the rocks behind them. Asher and Fishlegs were sweating with how long they were digging. As Fishlegs threw a rock behind him, Meatlug ate it.

"If you don't help, I will throw you three in the pits of Hel," Asher shouted to the twins and Snotlout who were just standing by. When the evil look Asher was giving them, without question, they started to help as well.

"Keep digging!" Asher shouted. "We've gotta find them!"

"Find who?" A voice said behind them. The teens stopped what they were doing when they heard the voice, knowing who it was. They all turned around and say Stoick, Gobber, and Asher's father, Ingolf. Stoick landed with his blue Thunderdrum with Gobber sitting behind him. Ingolf was on Stormfly's mate who landed next to them.

"Dad," Asher whispered to himself and his father looked at him with his arms crossed, not happy. The teens looked at Stoick with sad faces and he noticed that one person was not with them.

"Hiccup," Stoick said to himself.

….

Back in the cave, Toothless and Hiccup were climbing up a small cliff. Once they made it to the top there was a stone bridge and at the end Hiccup saw a piece of paper at the end. Farther from the paper, was the treasure. Gold was piled up behind the paper in stacks. Once Hiccup arrived at the rolled-up paper, it was on another pedestal. She took out the paper and there was riding on the outside of the paper.

"This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you, the next worthy one. For only a **hiccup** could get this far. From on to another, be proud of who you are.'," Hiccup read the paper in surprise. Once she unrolled the paper there was the **real** picture of Hamish the First and Hamish the Second. "Whoa, Hamish the Second was a hiccup, just like me. He knew only another one of us could find this place," Hiccup said to Toothless as she rolled the paper back up and looked at the gold.

"Look at all this stuff. I guess being a hiccup isn't such a bad thing after all," Hiccup said and that's when the pedestal that had the paper went back into the ground and two more rose up. One had a mace and the other had a long white feather.

"Wow, so Hamish the Second really loved pedestals," Hiccup said and she looked down and saw writing. "And apparently riddles. 'In between the body and mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment, you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth.' Ugh," Hiccup said as she heard rumbling and two stone pillars behind them crumbled. "Oh, come one, Hamish, you're killing me!" Rocks were starting to fall from the ceiling and Hiccup had to make her choice fast.

….

Back outside, the adults were helping the teens dig through the rocks.

"Keep digging! That's my daughter in there!" Stoick shouted as he dug but then a rumbling was heard nearby. He looked over with the others and saw that the ground was collapsing. "Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, **knowing** that it was his daughter who caused it. They all ran to the edge of the collapsed ground and lots of brown debris was in the air causing a cloud. Finally, when it cleared up there was Hiccup and Toothless, with Hiccup holding up a white feather and it seemed that the collapsing of the ground missed them…somehow.

"Sweetheart!" Stoick shouted running towards her.

"Hey, daddy," Hiccup said running to her father. Stoick grabbed his daughter tightly in a hug. "Uh, daddy I can't breathe," Hiccup said, gasping for air.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're okay," Asher said in relief as the others ran up to them.

"Hiccup, thank Thor you're alive! What happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Blah, blah, blah. Who cares? Where's the treasure?" Snotlout asked, wanting to have the treasure.

"This is Hamish's real son," Hiccup said, unrolling her treasure.

"That's not treasure," Snotlout said almost like he was in agony.

"To a father, it is," Stoick said to Snotlout but then kneeled so he was eye level with his daughter. "I never meant to make you feel like you had to do something like this," Stoick said.

"I know, daddy. But I had to do it. For myself," Hiccup said to him. Stoick just smiled and hugged her to him, just happy that she was okay.

Asher smiled at the scene but then a strong punch in the shoulder made him look up…to his father.

"Ow," Asher said rubbing the spot.

"You are in so much trouble son. As are all of you. Leaving in the middle of the day without telling any of your parents," Ingolf said sternly to the teens. "You are grounded, Son. No flying Stormfly for a week and no leaving the house. If I see one foot out of the house without my supervision…," Ingolf left the sentence but Asher knew what that meant.

"Ooh, Asher in trouble," Snotlout said. "Maybe Hiccup will go for me now." Asher looked at Snotlout with narrowed eyes but Gobber smacked that back of Snotlout's head, knocking him down.

"That's the chief's daughter you are taking about. Show some respect," Ingolf said. "Don't think that you aren't going to be in trouble to with your parents because I'm sure you will."

Hiccup and Stoick just looked at the group with smiles, thinking that the entire scene was just amusing. With that, everyone went on their dragons and flew back to Berk. Of course, all the teens were in trouble with their families even Snotlout. With the help of Hella, Bucket repainted a shield, Hella making sure that he did it right this time. Bucket took down the old shield and put the new one up, with Hiccup holding the scroll of Hamish the Second. Hiccup, Stoick, and the gang were standing in front of the new picture, smiles all around. Stoick put an arm around Hiccup's shoulder, very proud of her. Hiccup looked up, happy to be who she was and happy that her father approved of that.

 _I've spent most of my life trying to prove to my father that I could be his kind of Vikings. As it turns out, I already was._

 **Authors note:**

I don't own anything related to HTTYD.

I feel like Hiccup is so very forgiving but Asher would still apologize with how he treated Hiccup. I mean when you think about it, no one apologized and they all just happen to be friends after the fight with the Red Death. After being bullied for years, it's highly unlikely you would just one day become friends with them. So, I like the small scene I added.

Hendrix

Heidan

Hagen

Hunter

Fangrilguest: yes, I will write more extras

Everyone thanks for your input: Musical Ninja, Arwen the Storyteller, twilight sparkle, MMM, Dimensional Phaser

Sorry it took awhile to update, just started my new job, from 3:00am to 9:00am in the morning so, I'm tired through the day.


	11. Dragon Flower

**Chapter 9: Dragon Flower**

 _Berk is a small island in the middle of nowhere. So, when we get a taste of something new… we tend to go a little overboard. Unfortunately, new isn't always good._

Today was a free day for Hiccup. There was no dragon training or chief training today. All there was today was relaxation. It was already mid-afternoon and Hiccup was sitting at her desk, painting. She was using the swan feather that she got from Hamish the Second. Toothless was sitting in a pose that Hiccup was painting too. Violet was playing with Fluffy, jumping all around Fluffy which made Fluffy dizzy and she fell in a daze. As Hiccup went to dip her feather in more ink, it was empty. Hiccup sighed annoyed but then a thought came to mind, Trader Johann was visiting Berk today and he should be here shortly.

"Trader Johann is here. Trader Johann!" Bucket shouted throughout Berk. Hiccup quickly grabbed some of her pictures that she would hopefully sell to Trader Johann and raced out the door, followed by Toothless. As Hiccup raced out the house, there was so much excitement going on. Trader Johann brought many foreign items from across the oceans and this made the Vikings of Berk excited, even Hiccup. She loved hearing the stories that Trader Johann told but sometimes Trader Johann wouldn't stop talking at time. Hiccup dodged the Vikings that were running across the village, all trying to get to the boat first, hoping to get the best items first. Hiccup finally made it down to the port and saw the Trader Johann was just about to anchor in.

"Ahh, Berk-my favorite of all the islands I travel to," Trader Johann announced as he put down the plank, for people to walk onto his ship. Trader Johann was a foreign man, not Vikings like at all. He was thin with an extravagant brown beard, mustache, and hair. His hair was in a wool hat and his clothes were very different, probably from a foreign lang. Trader Johann was also darker then the Vikings on Berk, instead of pale he was a light brown. He was also a very excited and happy man who was always hyper. His ship was smaller than battle ships but still big enough to carry his trade around the seas.

"Where have you been this time, Trader Johann?" Bucket asked, hoping onto Trader Johann's boat.

"Oh, Bucket, the things I've seen, the people I've met, I'd need a week to regale you, but alas, we have limited time to conduct our business together. Whatever it is you're looking for I can assure you you'll find it here!" Trader Johann announced to the Vikings all standing outside his boat. This caused a stampede to enter his boat and there was almost no place to walk without stepping on someone well, to step on Hiccup. Hiccup was maneuvering around and kept on getting pushed around.

"It's all mine. I call dibs on everything," Snotlout said greedily.

"I've got food of all sorts, spices, exotic animals…" Trader Johann kept saying.

"Is that moving? Does that one move…" Tuffnut said looking at a moving pouch that then produced spikes. "Ahh!" Gobber grabbed an instrument that had golden bells on it.

"Works of art, jewelry, not to mention knowledge," Trader Johann kept talking.

"Trader Johann, is this your only book on botany?" Fishlegs asked holding out a small leather book.

"Yes, Mr. Fishlegs. Why, it was given to me by the author himself," Trader Johann said.

"Would you take this necklace? It's made from baby dragons' teeth," Fishlegs asked holding out a small necklace.

"Fair enough, Mr. Fishlegs," Trader Johann said which then Fishlegs gave him the necklace and Fishlegs left the boat already reading through the book.

"Ooh, I'm even better looking than I thought," Snotlout said looking at himself in a hand mirror. Asher was throwing an axe in the air trying to feel for the weight of the weapon. Asher turned around when he heard a groan from Gobber.

"You okay there, Gobber?" Asher asked.

"I'm better than okay. I'm in heaven," Gobber said rubbing a blanket of silk to his face.

"Hey, Trader Johann," Hiccup said greeting Johann. Johann turned around and saw Hiccup and he smiled in delight.

"Oh, Hiccup, one of the most beautiful Vikings in the Archipelago," Trader Johann said in exaggeration. Hiccup laughed, shaking her head.

"You are always fun to have around, Johann," Hiccup said. "You sure you never want to just stay in Berk?" Hiccup asked,

"Oh, Hiccup, my first love is the sea. Sailing across the many lands that it holds," Johann preached.

"That sounds amazing," Hiccup said in awe.

"Maybe one day when you are older you will be able to travel the Archipelago," Trader Johann stated. Hiccup smiled at that.

"Yeah, maybe one day but since I will be chieftess one day. I may not be able to do that," Hiccup said.

"Your father is a healthy man and stubborn. I'm sure you will have your many adventures before you ever even become chieftess," Trader Johann stated.

"Thank Johann. I'm going to look for some stuff," Hiccup said, waving at him before heading off. Asher had already placed the axe back on a table and went to look around and that's when he noticed his mother and father.

"Mom, Dad," Asher said in surprise.

"Hey Asher," Hella said softly, embracing her son.

"What are you looking for," Asher asked his parents.

"Just looking around. You're not looking for another axe, are you?" Asher's father asked which Asher then tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"That's my boy. You can never have enough axes," Ingolf said slapping his son on the shoulder. Hella rolled her eyes.

"You boys and your weapons," Hella said, smiling at her two men, husband and son.

"What are you talking about? I know you have a nice collection back at home," Ingold said wrapping an arm around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Asher smiled at his parents looking at the shelf his mother was looking at. A necklace caught his eyes. It was a golden collar necklace and had five round red ambers that hung around the necklace. It was a beautiful necklace, though it was too much. Asher walked over and picked it up the amber on the necklace reminded him of someone.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hella asked her son.

"It's a little much," Asher responded.

"Ah, but it is a woman's taste," Ingolf added in. Hella elbowed her husband in the gut who grunted and rubbed the spot.

"I actually like the…amber part," Asher said quietly, putting the necklace back down.

"Why? Does it remind you of someone?" Hella asked looking out on the boat and saw Hiccup. Her long waist hair was open not in its usual braid. In the sun, everyone could see the red and blonde colors in her brown hair and it looked exactly like red amber. Hella looked at her son and saw that he was staring at Hiccup.

"You know…you should tell her," Hella whispered to her son. Asher actually blushed.

"Tell who what," Asher asked, stammering through the sentence.

"Hiccup," Hella whispered. "How you feel. You like her," Hella stated.

"Umm…" Asher was at a loss of words, not knowing how to respond.

"Trader Johann," Hella shouted out and Trader Johann walked over.

"Ah, if it isn't Ingolf and Hella. What can I do for you today?" Trader Johann asked.

"How much for this?" Hella asked holding up the necklace.

"Oh, the Brisingamen," Trader Johann said. "Great choice."

"What is the Brisingamen?" Asher asked.

"It is said that this necklace was once in the procession of Freya, Goddess of love and fertility, the most beautiful and propitious of the goddesses. It was crafted by four dwarfs and was of exceptional beauty. Freyja then wore this necklace everywhere she went," Trader Johann said.

"Wow, well then way is it here?" Asher asked.

"Well, even Gods and Goddesses lose their processions but I believe that she finally had no need for this necklace and casted it out to sea so that the next beautiful woman would wear it," Trader Johann said. "Because only beautiful woman can wear this necklace that was made for the most beautiful goddess. But, I have had this necklace for many years and no one has really looked at it until today."

"Really? It is made of real gold, is it not?" Hella asked.

"Yes, but for some reason no one had ever even looked at it until now. Maybe it was made for you," Trader Johann said motioning to Hella. Hella chuckled.

"Well, it won't be for me," Hella said looking at Hiccup. Trader Johann followed her gaze and then glanced at Asher who was trying to look innocent by looking at other items.

"Ah, I see where you are going with this," Trader Johann said. "I will give it to you for free. If an item is to be used for love then it shouldn't be with a price."

"Aw, but I couldn't," Hella said. Trader Johann put his hands up, not offended.

"It is all right, I insist," Trader Johann said, "Now I must look after my other customers." Trader Johann bowed slightly and then went off. Asher looked at her mother, shyly.

"This will be yours and only you will know when to give it to her," Hella said, handing it to Asher who grabbed it and looked at it.

"But it's a little too much for Hiccup," Asher said.

"I believe you will find out what to do with it," Hella said. Asher nodded then handed it back to his mother.

"Can you bring it back to the house," Asher asked. Hella nodded, necklace in one hand and her other in Ingolf's hand.

"Let's go love. Let's head back to the house," Hella said.

"Be good son," Ingolf said and together they left the ship.

Hiccup was looking around on one of his shelves and finally found the item she was looking for, a flask of ink.

"Oh, that's pure squid ink, Hiccup. Wrestled from the colossal squid of the Northern waters," Trader Johann said as Hiccup moved towards him.

"Well, um," Hiccup said putting the flask on a table. Hiccup fumbled with the papers that she had in her hands. "I have this pictures that I have drawn myself." Hiccup handed him her packet of pictures. Trader Johann grabbed her packet and looked through them.

"Wow, Hiccup, these are amazing," Trader Johann said. Her pictures rained from the landscapes of Berk, the oceans, and even dragons. They were so detailed with using only charcoal and ink. Hiccup's name was placed on the bottom right of each of her drawings. "You sure you don't want to keep all this. There are so many of these."

"I have so many drawings. My father keeps telling me that my room is more drawings then actual room," Hiccup said.

"Consider it done," Trader Johann said. "Would it be horrible of me to sell these? Many places that I travel too love art and will pay a hefty price for them."

"That's alright, art should be scattered around," Hiccup said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Trader Johann said and then placed the drawings on a certain table with other arts. Hiccup grabbed her flask of ink and turned hearing a swishy noise and grunting. Her father was slicing a sword in the air.

"Wow, another sword- just what we need," Hiccup

"If you must know, it's not for me. I'm heading off to my yearly meeting with the Chief of the Shivering Shores. The last man who showed up without a gift left without a head. Johann, what will you take in trade?" Stoick asked Trader Johann.

"Stoick, it is but your good graces I desire when my amble ship passes through Berk," Trader Johann said. Stoick laughed.

"You'll always be welcome on our shores. I'll be back in five days. What am I saying? I'll be back in two, thanks to Thornado," Stoick said putting the sword in its sheath and mounting Thornado, his blue Thunderdrum. Thornado then released a loud roar which Hiccup ducked.

"Oh, you finally named him. Thornado, huh?" Hiccup said. Thornado then started to get agitated and started jumping around.

"That's right. Because he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado. Besides, it's the only think he'll answer to. Turns out he can be quite stubborn," Stoick shouted while Holding on tightly to his reins.

"Can't imagine where he gets that from," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Up, Thornado," Stoick said and up Thornado went, off to the meeting.

"Ah, men riding dragons…what a magnificent sight," Trader Johann said gazing after Thornado.

"Johann," a horrible voiced Vikings said. Hiccup groaned in anger and turned, seeing Mildew on the boat.

"Mildew," Trader Johann said moving towards Mildew.

"Did you bring what I want?" Mildew demanded more then asked.

"Always straight to the point…I like that," Trader Johann says gesturing to some baskets.

"Ahh," Mildew said happily.

"I assume you've brought my cabbage?" Trader Johann asked to which Mildew gestured to the side where a basket of cabbage was already on the boat. Trader Johann grabbed the basket and sniffed the cabbage. "Ooh." Mildew grabbed the small basket and headed right off the ship. Hiccup eyed him the entire time, not trusted Mildew for a second. Then a Terrible Terror landed on a basket on the boat and started sniffing around.

"Now, now, now, little fella. That's not for you. Away," Trader Johann said trying to move the dragon away with his hand but then it snapped at his hand.

"Ow. Feist little one, isn't he?" Trader Johann said grabbing the tail of the Terrible Terror and threw the dragons off the basket. This seemed to agitate Toothless who thought that Trader Johann was trying to hurt it. Toothless dashed right past Hiccup, growling at Trader Johann. However, when Toothless dashed past Hiccup it caused her to drop the flask of ink and it fell onto the ground, breaking.

"Safe distance, please," Trader Johann said, leaning on the baskets away from Toothless.

"Toothless, no. Sorry, Johann. He's just being protective," Hiccup said running to Toothless, pushing on his head trying to calm him down. "Toothless it's okay. He didn't mean anything by it." Hiccup slowly rubbed Toothless under the chin, calming him down. Once he was calm Hiccup walked to the broken flask.

"Whew," Trader Johann said in relief.

"Oh, it's gone," Hiccup said kneeling.

"Oh, sorry lass. That was my last one. But rest assured, I'll find that colossal squid and wrestle you another bottle," Trader Johann said trying to cheer Hiccup up.

"It's okay Trader Johann. I know you will wrestle the squid again," Hiccup said, picking up a piece of the flask.

"Did you want your drawings back?" Trader Johann asked.

"No, you can keep them," Hiccup said. She then looked at Toothless who was sadly looking down, feeling guilty. "Oh, Toothless, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head who warbled in reply.

"Hey guys, we have to show you something!" Tuffnut shouted, who came back to the boat. He had already left earlier from Trader Johann. "Meet us at the Academy!" Tuffnut then ran back towards the village.

….

The teens made it to the Dragon Academy where Tuffnut was placing a giant stone statue in the center of the ring.

"Wow. How does that look?" Tuffnut said next to the statue.

"Beautiful," Ruffnut said with dazed eyes.

"You got them just for the Academy?" Hiccup said walking towards Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle," Tuffnut rambled.

"Wow. You know, it's about time you guys started taking some pride in this place," Hiccup said impressed with the twins.

"Duck," Tuffnut said suddenly.

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused. Bard-Belch then released fire and it headed straight towards Hiccup and Tuffnut who both leaped out of the way.

"That was awesome. I wanna take a shot," Snotlout said excitedly as he climbed onto Hookfang. "Fire!" Snotlout shouted and Hookfang fired at the statue. Hookfang was followed by Stormfly who used her spines on her tail and fired at the statue. Then came Meatlug and then Toothless. However, when Toothless fired he missed the statue and when Toothless sneezed he let out another plasma blast and it almost hit Snotlout.

"Oh, that's strange," Hiccup said finally getting up from the ground.

"Hey, could you have your dragon cover his mouth when he sneezes?" Snotlout shouted. "He almost hit my beautiful face. You wouldn't have anything to look at anymore Hiccup." Hiccup just ignored Snotlout's last comment and walked to Toothless.

"I'm sorry, but that's never happened before," Hiccup said and Toothless let out another sneeze which released a plasma blast. Toothless looked at her with sad eyes and Hiccup patted Toothless on the head.

"You going to be okay, my baby?" Hiccup said softly so that only Toothless heard. Toothless then rubbed against Hiccup's face in reply.

….

Finally, after the Academy, Hiccup and Asher went out for a fly. As they were flying around Berk, Hiccup noticed something.

"Look at those flowers. They're beautiful," Hiccup said to Asher and that's when Toothless let out a sneeze 'plasma-blast'.

"Whoa, hey! What are you doing?" Asher shouted out while Toothless was having trouble flying. Hiccup couldn't keep him steady.

"It's…it's not me. Okay, uh…" Hiccup said and then Toothless headed straight to the ground. "Whoa!" Hiccup yelled as they fell towards the ground and hitting it hard. Hiccup flew over Toothless and landed on her back. "Whew." Hiccup quickly got up and ran towards Toothless and kneeling by his side. Toothless was not even getting back up. "Toothless, are you okay, my baby? Toothless?" Hiccup tried again but Toothless wasn't responding. This caused Hiccup to worry. "Maybe he's got a cold or something. Do dragons get colds?" Hiccup asked Asher as he stood next to her.

"Whoa, look at that," Asher said and Hiccup looked up. They both saw a green Terrible Terror collapsing to the ground. Asher went over and picked it up after it stopped sneezing fire. He then cradled the dragon in his arms. "Well, whatever it is, looks like he's got it too," Asher said, noticing that the Terrible Terror wasn't responding to anything.

….

With the help of Asher, Hiccup was able to bring Toothless back to her house. On the way, they found Gobber and told him what was going on so he decided to come with to help.

"Thanks for the help Asher," Hiccup said sitting next to Toothless.

"Anytime, beautiful," Asher said before leaving with Stormfly. Hiccup just smiled after he left. Gobber was cooking something over the hearth that he had just built.

"This'll fix him right up," Gobber said after a while grabbing the pot with his hook hand and bringing it to Toothless.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked, the smell made her nose twitch.

"It's best not to ask. And whatever you do, don't touch it," Gobber said and the smell must have got Toothless because he sneezed and dragon snot flew onto Gobber's shirt. "Well, that's ruined. I'll never get that yak to vomit again," Gobber said walking away. Suddenly the door busted open and there was Asher.

"Hiccup, you gotta see this," Asher shouted out. Hiccup quickly got up and out the door and saw the other dragon riders. Their dragons were out of control. Other dragons that were in the air were also flying uncontrollably and were collapsing on the ground.

"Easy, easy. Whoa!" Snotlout shouted at Hookfang whose wing-claw got stuck on a pillar and started to spin around. Barf-Belch, well, they usually never fly organized but this seemed to top it off. Meatlug started spinning around and around.

"Help her, Hiccup. She's sick. And I'm about to be," Fishlegs shouted and finally Meatlug landed on the ground and Fishlegs fell of the saddle.

"It's spreading to all the dragons," Hiccup whispered, noticing that some of the babies that were on Berk had collapsed. Hiccup felt a thud on her foot and saw Violet struggling to stand. "Violet!" Hiccup picked her up and Violet rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder while Hiccup cradled her close. "How do we stop this?" Hiccup asked Gobber who stood by the door.

"Gothi…she'll know what to do?" Gobber said and that's where they went.

….

After half-dragging Toothless up to Gothi's house, Gothi started to examine him. Hiccup staying close hoping to learn from Gothi. First Gothi looked at Toothless's eye then his mouth. She then stood up and picked up her reading bones, shook them and threw them to the ground, examining the results.

"I've heard Gothi could tell you when you're gonna die, just by looking at your fingernails," Snotlout whispered. Fishlegs who heard, hid his hands behind his back.

"Ah, that's just an old wife's tale. She looks at your tongue," Gobber stated walking past them towards Gothi. Fishlegs then put his hands over his mouth. Asher rolled his eyes, holding Violet in his arms. Gobber stood next to Gothi who started writing in the sand that she had.

"She says they're reacting to something, like they're allergic," Gobber said reading her scripts.

"Allergic? To what?" Hiccup asked surprised by her findings.

"To a moose wearing boots. Shouldn't be hard to find," Gobber said to which Gothi smacked him on the head with her staff. Gobber rubbed his head. "Didn't think that was right," Gobber said then looking back at the scripts. "Ah, they're allergic to something new that's just come to the island. But that still looks like a moose," Gobber added the last part to which Gothi hit him again with her staff.

"There are a lot of new things on the island. Trader Johann was just here," Asher commented.

"She says to get rid of everything…immediately. Otherwise it's just going to get worse. The dragons are going to get sicker," Gobber said. "And the young dragons are the most vulnerable. If we don't fix this soon, the babies will be the first to go."

….

The afternoon had finally passed and it was the evening. The sun was beginning to set. Hiccup and the gang were able to get the villagers to understand what was happening, that something new on the island was making the dragons sick. Since everyone on Berk were fond of the dragons, they immediately decided to help out. The villagers were able to find an area outside of Berk to dump their belongings too. Of course, they wanted to help but that doesn't mean that they weren't upset to be getting rid of their new things. A lot of grumbling and mumbling was heard as the Vikings one by only dumped their stuff in a pit.

"I know this is hard, guys. But I promise you, you're doing a good think. You're helping the dragons," Hiccup announced.

"It's the least we can do for them," Asher added.

"Good-bye, beautiful," Snotlout said grinning at his reflection as he was happy with what he was seeing.

"What are you doing? Throw it in," Ruffnut said to Fishlegs who was trying to read the entire botany book in second. He was flipping through the pages rapidly.

"I'm sorry, but this botany book is a real page-turner. I gotta know how it ends," Fishlegs angrily said wanting to finish the book. Ruffnut however didn't care and grabbed the book from his hands. "No, Ruffnut," Fishlegs shouted as she threw the book into the pit. Fishlegs groaned sadly to himself as he saw the book laying in the dirt.

"I don't see you throwing anything in the pile. And I thought I saw you buy something from Trader Johann," Hiccup said to Gobber.

"He did. He bought silk," Asher announced.

"Hand it over, Gobber," Hiccup demanded.

"Can't do that, Hiccup. It's, uh, currently in use. It's my skivvies. They're glorious!" Gobber said, Hiccup's eyes widened in embarrassment but Asher just gave him a stern look. "Fine," Gobber said and went behind a rock to do his business. Hiccup turned around not wanting to even glimpse anything of Gobber. All Hiccup saw was something purple flash from the corner of her eyes. She then heard footsteps as Gobber left the rock formation and headed back into Berk with a pout.

"I could have gone my while life without seeing that," Hiccup said.

 _Hopefully the next day will be a better one_ , Hiccup said to herself.

….

Hiccup was sitting on her bed the next day, looking at Violet who was so weak she could barely move. Hiccup had tucked Violet in with her sheep's wool blanket hoping to keep her warm. Violet was running colder than usual. Fluffy her sheep was laying right next to Violet and Fluffy was looking gloomy. Hiccup then had an idea and looked at Toothless.

"Hey, how about we go out flying? Maybe that'll make you feel better," Hiccup said to Toothless. Toothless then started to shake and Hiccup knew what was about to happen. Toothless let out a sneeze and a plasma blast came straight towards Hiccup who had to duck out of the way. Toothless warbled sadly and circled his body tightly together. Hiccup sighed, walked over to Toothless and laid next to him on his stone slab.

….

Asher was downstairs with his mom and dad. Both Stormfly, his dad's dragon, Stormfly's mate, Jungleclaw, and the two babies were huddled together. Hella placed a blanket on the babies hoping to keep them warm.

"Oh, the poor babies," Hella said, stroking their necks as both squawked in delight. Ingolf came by and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they will be alright," Ingolf said then walking towards Jungleclaw. Asher went to Stormfly and patted her chin who squawked in discomfort.

"Poor girl. Can't get comfortable, huh? I know what'll help. I'll…" Asher turned but then ducked when he heard Stormfly sneeze and spine shot against the wall. Asher turned around and saw that Stormfly had her head bowed feeling guilty. "It's okay, Stormfly. I'm a soldier. I've been shot at before," Asher said to Stormfly to make her feel better.

"Yes, and that doesn't ever stop scaring me," Hella said as she got up to heat up some water.

"Oh, come on mom. I fought dragons back in the day," Asher said.

"Yes, I know but that doesn't mean a mother can't worry for her son," Hella responded. "Especially worry for her husband too." Ingolf moved away from Jungleclaw and walked to his wife. He placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her hip through her dress.

"You know I'm a great warrior, love," Ingolf said.

"Of course, you are but it's my duty to worry. I was never in the fights. I helped Gothi with healing the wounded," Hella said, placing a pot over the hearth. "Maybe some hot water will help the dragons with their cold. I don't want to lose our dragons when we just got them. They are a part of our family now."

….

Fishlegs was with his parents, with Meatlug and her six babies. Bjarte and Saga were looking through any remedies that could help with a dragon's cold but for so long Vikings had been in war with the dragons, there was nothing on healing dragons. They created a small forte made of blankets for the baby Gronckles while Meatlug looked over them. Fishlegs was messaging Meatlug's back feet telling her a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess named Meatlug the most beautiful dragon in all of the land. People would come from miles around…" Fishlegs was stopped when Meatlug farted in his face. Fishlegs tried to hold his breathe but didn't want to offend Meatlug who was looking back at her. "No, no. It's okay, girl. It's not that bad. Smells just like rose petals and…" Fishlegs said but then passed out from the smell.

Bjarte and Sags just looked at their son, rolling their eyes at his antics but they did love their son.

…

"We got rid of everything from Trader Johann. But our dragons still aren't getting better, they're getting worse," Fishlegs said. The gang had gotten together at the plaza when they noticed that their dragons weren't getting better. The villagers of Berk were getting upset and when they get upset, anger follows closely behind. Each dragon on Berk reacted differently. Some became weak and could barely move while other became agitated and wanted to burn things.

"Let's make a list. Maybe there's something who bought something from Trader Johann but hasn't thrown it into the pit," Hiccup said pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, there must have been somebody who didn't want to give up what they bought," Asher said.

"If I find out what was holding back, I am gonna be so mad. Hookfang was so sick, I was up all-night scraping dragon bard off our walls," Snotlout shouted pointing at Hookfang who was right now laying down, exhausted.

"Yeah? Well, ours is dead," Tuffnut said. Hiccup gasped in shock while the others blinked in surprise. "Just kidding. But, he's really not that fun anymore," Tuffnut corrected himself.

"He just sits there. He won't blow anything up," Ruffnut said sadly. Hiccup sighed and shook her head, upset with the situation she had found herself in.

With a familiar roar overhead Hiccup looked up. Her father had returned from the Shivering Shores. Thornado landed by their house and he dismounted.

"Hiccup. Put this in _The Book of Dragons_. Never fly on a stomach full of undercooked mutton. The Shivering Shores will never be the same," Stoick said but then stopped short when he noticed the looks on the kids' faces. He looked around and saw that the Villagers of Berk were all exiting their houses, heading towards the plaza and all of them had sad looks on their faces. "What is it, Hiccup? What's wrong?" Stoick said surprised by everyone there.

"It's the dragons, daddy. They're, uh…" Hiccup stammered through her sentence.

"They're sick and getting worse," Asher said helping Hiccup out.

"Every dragon?" Stoick repeated, hoping that he hadn't heard right but today that's exactly what he heard.

…

"Poor dragons. What do you think happened?" Stoick asked his daughter as he placed more firewood on the hearth. It was night time and things were not getting better. Stoick had calmed the villagers down, telling them they will find out what is happening. The only problem is, is that they still don't know what the allergy is. Hiccup was sitting next to Toothless while Violet was still tucked in her blanket with Fluffy at her side.

"I don't know Gothi says they're allergic to something new to the island. But we think we've gotten rid of everything," Hiccup said.

"But if the dragons aren't getting better…" Stoick began.

"Then something must still be here that's making them sick," Hiccup ended the sentence. That's when they heard Thornado and it didn't sound good.

"Thornado?" Stoick said and raced out the house with Hiccup in tow. Hiccup was heading towards Thornado but her father picked her up quickly when Thornado sneezed, releasing his piercing drum roar.

"Sneezing…that's the first symptom," Hiccup commented.

"He was fine until we got back," Stoick said, not understanding what was going on.

"Uh, we should retrace your steps," Hiccup said and luckily it was still early in the night and she was able to get the gang together but also brought along Fishlegs and Asher's parents who wanted to help out.

"Well, this is where I landed," Stoick said standing in the spot where they landed.

"Okay, look around for anything unusual," Hiccup said as they spanned out to look for anything.

"Does that count?" Fishlegs said pointing to the twins who were running at each other on all fours and head butting each other in full force.

"I'm seeing stars," Ruffnut said.

"No way. Me too," Tuffnut said.

"Hmm. Nothing unusual here," Asher commented and the looked over as she noticed that Hiccup didn't add anything. Hiccup was focused on a certain object that she had never seen until a few days ago. "What is it?" Asher asked, noticing Hiccups face. Hiccup saw a Terrible Terror sniffing some flowers and then sneezed loudly.

"Uh, does anybody remember seeing these flowers before?" Hiccup asked as she went to the bush full of blue flowers. She picked up a single flower looking at it and showing it to the others.

"They were here when I got back," Stoick said.

"It looks an awful lot like the Blue Oleander. I recognize it from my botany book-chapter eight," Fishlegs said as he grabbed the flower from her.

"Is there anything specific you can remember?" Hiccup asked.

"They're very beautiful, very soft, perennial and…" Fishlegs paused as he remembered one specific part, "…poisonous to reptiles!"

"Which means poisonous to dragons. This is serious. Did your book say anything about a cure?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I don't know because somebody made me throw it in a pit," Fishlegs said with attitude.

"Well, then go back and dig it up," Hiccup said loudly waving her arms around. Fishlegs then ran out towards the pit where his botany book was located.

"I don't understand. Where did these flowers even come from?" Asher asked.

"Mildew. I saw him plant them the other night," Tuffnut said like it was no big deal.

"And you didn't think that was strange?" Asher asked.

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know. Quit pressuring me," Tuffnut said feeling nervous with the looks he was receiving.

"Let's go pay the old man a visit," Stoick said menacing. Hiccup's eyes narrowed, angrily. She didn't know why she didn't think of it before. Mildew will always try to find ways to destroy the dragons. She was not able to prove it last time but maybe this would be the time that they expose him. So, up the mountain they went heading to Mildew's house.

….

They knocked on Mildew's house which he opened with Fungus in his arms.

"Well, what a surprise," Mildew said looking at the group outside his door. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your…visit." Mildew said looking at Hiccup in slight disgust. It was a quick glance but she saw it.

"Did you plant the flowers in the village?" Stoick asked Mildew.

"Well of course I did. So, what if I planted some flowers? The town square has never looked better. I was merely trying to spread some beauty and happiness," Mildew explained.

"Since when have you cared about beauty and happiness?" Asher accused, crossing his arms.

"Did you also know that planting these flowers, that they were cause the dragons to get sick?" Stoick asked as well.

"Oh," Mildew said dramatically. "Well, I had no inkling, Stoick, that these flowers had special properties. It's true, I'm not a friend of the dragons, but in this case, on my life, I was not trying to harm them." Mildew said placing a hand on his chest, trying to feel sorry. Stoick narrowed his eyes. He knew that Mildew was lying but without actual proof, there was nothing he could do.

"You did this," Hiccup accused, knowing that he did this on purpose.

"What me? Stoick, I didn't know that you raised your child to accuse an old man without cause," Mildew said looking at Stoick. Hiccup looked to the floor and clenched her fist. Asher noticed this and came up behind her to hold her fists in his hands.

"Let's go," Stoick said, placing a hand on Hiccup's back and bringing her out of the house.

"Ah, the poor, poor dragons," Mildew whispered to Fungus but Hiccup heard him and the anger she felt for him just kept rising.

….

The group made it back down to the plaza waiting for Fishlegs to come back with his botany book. He finally came running into the plaza with a book in each hand.

"Fishlegs, you found your botany book," Hiccup said, happy. Hoping that there would be some good news today.

"What does it say?" Asher asked. Fishlegs opened the book and read a certain page. He then started to breath heavily and looked at Hiccup, eyes sad.

"Calm down. Talk to me," Hiccup said approaching Fishlegs.

"My botany book says that Blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles, and dragons are reptiles," Fishlegs said closing the book.

"We know that. Was there anything else?" Hiccup asked.

"Not in here, but I remembered _The Book of Dragons_ ," Fishleg's opened the other book he had which was Bork's _Book of Dragons_ ,"talked about a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander. It's called the Scauldron. In a perfect world, if it eats the flowers, maybe its venom can be used as an antidote, like with snakes and spiders. But alas, we do not live in a perfect world. Look!" Fishlegs turned the book and everyone saw a picture of a Scauldron. "It says in the book that the Scauldron has no venom!"

"No, but it looks cool," Tuffnut said walking up to Fishlegs to look at the picture of the Scauldron.

"Don't you understand? The book says no venom," Fishlegs shouted in desperation.

"Okay, got it. No venom. Golly, write it on your forehead," Tuffnut said smacking his own forehead then pointing at Fishleg's forehead.

"The book is wrong," a new voice came from the group. Gobber was walking out of his house, the blacksmith's. He started approaching the group. "I've dealt with a Scauldron before. They're 60 feet long, with razor-sharp teeth. And they'll shoot boiling water that melts the flesh from your bones. The Scauldron has no fear, no conscience. But what the Scauldron does have is venom and lots of it."

"I'm out," Tuffnut said walking out of the group.

"I'm with him," Ruffnut said following her brother.

"All right, we need to catch ourselves a Scauldron," Hiccup said. The adults nodded their heads knowing that this would be the only way to save the dragons.

"What are we going to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"We will take a group with us tomorrow on a ship and head out to look for the Scauldron," Stoick said.

"We would need bait. Since it eats the flower we probably would need to bring a lot with," Ingolf said.

"That would certainly draw the Scauldron out," Hella added.

"We will need some of you to stay here to take care of the dragons," Hiccup said.

"Uh, what? You are going out with them tomorrow?" Asher asked his eyes narrowed.

"I don't seem to have agreed with that Hiccup," Stoick said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, I need to come with. I brought the dragons to Berk and I need to take care of them. This is one of the ways that I can take care of them. Please?" Hiccup said approaching her father. It was silent before her father sighed heavily.

"Fine, but you will do exactly as I saw. You have not fought in many battles Hiccup. I don't want you hurt," her father said.

"Don't worry," Hiccup said smiling. "I will listen to everything you say."

"Well then I'm coming with too," Asher said standing next to Hiccup.

"Asher…," Hella began but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, Ingolf.

"Son, a Scauldron is no easy task. They are fierce and agile," Ingolf looked at his wife and Hella nodded knowing that he would come with to make sure their son will be alright.

"I of course will come with but Asher you will also follow my command, yes?" Ingolf commanded. As of right now Ingolf was a guard and not a father and Asher knew that it wasn't to be mean but to keep him safe.

"Yes, sir," Asher said.

"Good," Ingold replied.

"All right, you guys stay here and take care of the dragons," Hiccup said to the rest of the gang and Fishleg's parents who all nodded in reply. "Well, I guess we need to go out a find a Scauldron."

"I thought you'd never ask," Gobber said. "Ingolf, Asher, let's go get Sven and then the four of us will get the ship ready." Ingolf kissed his wife goodbye as she was going to head home to take care of their dragon family. Before everyone left however, Hiccup had an idea.

"Wait, we shouldn't forget someone else," Hiccup said, her smile scaring Asher.

"Who?" Asher asked.

….

"Look at that thing," Hiccup said as she was sitting at her desk with Bork's _Book of Dragons_ in her hand. She asked Fishleg's if she could borrow it, to read up on the Scauldron but Bork really wasn't good at analyzing anything but saying that they are dangerous and kill on sight. She was looking at the picture of the Scauldron and it looked deadly. Toothless groaned laying on his side and Violet was on her back, on Hiccup's bed next to Fluffy. Both were not feeling very well so hopefully they will be able to get the poison from the Scauldron. Hiccup wouldn't know what to do if she lost her bud and her Violet. Hiccup got up and approached Toothless, grabbing a large blanket and covering him with it. He warbled, grateful for the added warmth.

"Just hang on you two," she patted Toothless and then placed a smaller blanket on Violet. "I'll be back before you know it," Hiccup said patting Violet on the belly. She blew out her candles and headed downstairs, determined to have a successful mission.

….

"How's my dragon warrior?" Stoick said outside the house, standing in front of Thornado. Thornado just groaned trying to get comfortable. Stoick sighed, kneeled and made a pillow with some of his old clothes. He placed the makeshift pillow below Thornado's head to which Thornado sighed in relief. Thornado looked up at Stoick, happy with the comfort. "I spent my whole life trying to kill them. Now look at me." The door opened from the house and Hiccup walked outside, walking to her father.

"Daddy, it's time. The ship should be ready," Hiccup said.

….

"Well, this is an outrage. I dug up all the flowers. I did my part," Mildew complained loudly to everyone on the ship.

The ship was already off the port and heading towards the open ocean. Mildew was brought along but first had to dig up **all** of the Blue Oleanders so that they could bring them with. Since he did plant them, it was only right that he dug them back up.

"We're all out here because of you, Mildew. If we all have to put our lives at risk, then so do you," Stoick said.

"You have no proof, Stoick. You can't blame me every time something goes amiss with your precious dragons," Mildew said the last part right in Hiccup's face and Stoick moved in front of her looking menacing to Mildew who backed off and walked away.

"All right, Stoick, what's the plan?" Gobber said handing him a small bucket.

"Hiccup, when Gobber and I secure the Scauldron's head, Ingolf and Asher will wedge its jaw open. Sven will take care of stirring the ship. We'll need you too…" Stoick began.

"Drain the poison into this bucket, got it. Let's get started," Hiccup said placing the bucket on the floor and picking up a bag of Blue Oleanders. "This is what Scauldron's eat. It'll draw them to the boat," Hiccup said as she grabbed the bag to the edge of the boat and started placing the flowers into the water slowly, creating a trail of flowers.

It was many hours and around midnight when Mildew became irritated.

"Ah, this is not working. It was a stupid idea to begin with," Mildew said. Hiccup turned around and was going to give him and piece of her mind when her father stopped her.

"Easy, darling. That's not why we're here," Stoick said.

"But that is," Ingolf said, looking out on the other side of the boat with Asher. Everyone headed towards them and looked over and saw the silhouette of a green Scauldron swimming around the boat. This was the first time Hiccup and Asher had ever seen a Scauldron. Hiccup was mesmerized by how it looked…exotic. Asher however had a different view…dangerous. Tidal Class dragons are said to be the most unpredictable and most dangerous.

"Scauldron," Stoick said as it surfaced its head made a sound and headed back into the water, splashing them slightly.

"I may need to change my skivvies again," Gobber said.

"We need to lure the Scauldron on deck," Hiccup shouted throwing the rest of the Blue Oleanders on the deck.

"That's great. Get is on the ship where it can have at us all!" Mildew shouted angrily.

"Gobber, secure its neck with this. I'll lasso its horn. Ingolf and Asher be ready to open its mouth," Stoick shouted. "Hiccup, grab the bucket. Be ready!" Stoick and Gobber ran to the front of the boat where they last saw the Scauldron.

"Where did it go?" Gobber said looking over the deck. There were 6 other Vikings on the boat who were rowing the boat while Sven used the rudder. All was quiet until a shout was heard. One of the Viking's ore was taken away and it was heading further away from the boat. Then it disappeared but what reappeared and what was heading towards the boat in full speed was a Scauldron.

"Everyone, hang on!" Ingolf shouted. The Scauldron hit the boat full force and it rocked the boat in a circle, knocking everyone onto the floor. Then the Scauldron surface above the water and it was even bigger then the ship, it made a musical sound like it was happy. One of its legs surface and stepped right on the ship causing it to tilt over. Everyone started rolling down the ship and into the water.

"Ahh! Hold on, everyone!" Gobber said grabbing on the railing as was everyone else. Mildew wasn't lucky but rolled onto the mast followed by the bags of the Blue Oleander. One of them hit Mildew which he hit away from him. All the bags then headed straight towards the Scauldron. Hiccup wasn't lucky either as she was falling towards the Scauldron.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted but luckily Asher was nearby and was able to grab her hand.

"I got you!" Asher shouted pulling her up so that she was holding onto the same railing as he was. The bags of the Blue Oleander were quickly being eaten by the Scauldron as they were all rolling straight towards the dragon.

"Gobber, here's our chance," Stoick shouted and together he and Gobber let the railings go and headed right to the Scauldron. Stoick threw a rope and it lassoed right around the dragon's neck, the area where the head became neck. Gobber lassoed a rope mid-neck and both pulled trying to get it on the deck. Surprised, the Scauldron lifted its foot off the boat, causing the boat to straighten back on the water and the Scauldron tried getting back into the water where it was safe. "Can't let the dragon get back into the water," Stoick shouted as both he and Gobber pulled at the ropes bringing the head of the Scauldron on deck.

"Oh, he's a strong on," Gobber said, straining to hold onto the rope.

"Sven, we need that barrel now!" Stoick shouted, as Sven went to grab a barrel.

"I've got the bucket," Hiccup shouted.

"Careful, son…you don't want to get that venom in you," Stoick said.

"Yes, I know, daddy. I'll be dead in 24 hours," Hiccup replied. The Scauldron snapped its teeth trying to chomp on any of the Vikings. Sven threw the bucket and the Scauldron snapped its jaws right over the bucket causing the Scauldron to keep its mouth open.

"Yes," Sven said in victory but it was short as the Scauldron's powerful jaws crushed the barrel in pieces. However, the Scauldron had another weapon then it's boiling water that it could burst out of its mouth and that was its tail. With a whip of the tail, it came straight towards Sven.

"Sven, look out!" Stoick said noticing the tail but it had already hit Sven out into the water.

"Ahh!" Sven shouted. Hiccup was thinking of another way to keep its mouth open not noticing the Scauldron's tail aiming straight towards her.

"Hiccup, behind you!" Stoick shouted, slightly scared but before he could rescue her, Ingolf came to her aid, grabbing the tail, while Asher knocked her out of the way. With Ingold holding the tail, the Scauldron started whipping it's tail on the deck trying to get him to let go. Asher got back up with Hiccup.

"Dad!" Asher shouted.

"Aah! I got its tail!" Ingolf said but Ingolf wasn't that big of a man to keep the tail still.

"Asher, grab my line," Stoick shouted.

"Got it!" Asher said running, grabbing the line so Stoick could help Ingolf. Stoick was able to grab the tail with Ingolf and together they were able to subdue it but the tail ended up on the top of the mast, so they couldn't do much to help. So, instead Stoick gave out orders.

"Pull it in! Use the mast to winch its jaw open," Stoick shouted. Together, Gobber and Asher were able to bring the head of the Scauldron towards the mast and it opened its jaws biting on the mast. Ingolf noticed that Mildew was still behind the mast with the mouth of the Scauldron behind him and the bucket was right in front of him.

"Mildew, grab the bucket!" Ingolf shouted.

"Now hold on. There's one thing for you to…," Mildew began but Stoick was irritated and didn't let him finish.

"Grab the bucket or I will throw you overboard myself," Stoick shouted. This caused Mildew to whimper but he grabbed the bucket but when he turned around to get the venom water started to sprout from his mouth.

"Everyone take cover!" Stoick shouted. Mildew ran to the front of the chip hiding behind a wooden crate.

"Gobber, Asher!" Hiccup shouted scared for them. Gobber and Asher let go of the ropes and each grabbed a shield. Asher ran over to Hiccup and together ducked behind the shield as did Gobber. Then the Scauldron released its boiling water and sprayed across the ship. Luckily, everyone was able to take cover. The water pressure on the mast, broke it and both Stoick and Ingolf fell into the water.

"Ahh," Stoick and Ingolf shouted as they hit the water.

"Daddy!" Hiccup shouted.

"Father!" Asher shouted out as well. The Scauldron broke the ropes around it but it didn't leave, instead it focused its gaze on Mildew, roaring at him.

"Ahh!" Mildew shouted running on the other side of the ship as the Scauldron followed him. Hiccup noticed that Milder had a Blue Oleander stuck to his belt. The Scauldron came forward and bite right on Mildew's behind, grabbing the flower and then heading straight back into the water, not to be seen again. As this occurred, Stoick, Ingolf, and Sven were able to climb back on the ship as the Scauldron disappeared.

"Scauldron's gone," Hiccup said, sighing in defeat, looking over the ship.

"And you can bet that the last place it's going to go is this ship," Gobber said.

"We didn't get the venom," Stoick said quietly as he approached his daughter. Asher ran to his father and gave him a hug, happy that he was okay.

"Ahh!" Mildew shouted and Hiccup knew exactly what happened.

"Yes, we did daddy," Hiccup said, happily.

"Get this poison out of me," Mildew shouted out in pain.

"Oh, we will," Hiccup said, feeling oddly satisfied, a smirk etched on her face while looking at Mildew withering in pain.

 _Asher's right. I can be very evil_ , Hiccup said to herself.

….

They made is back to Berk with Mildew screaming the entire way. Hella heard of their arrival and met them at the docks. When Ingolf came limping off onto the dock Hella ran to him.

"What happened!?" Hella said placing her hands on Ingolf's cheeks, looking around his face in worry.

"Love, I'm fine. Just a little sore in places," Ingolf said, trying to ease his wife's worry.

"More like got smacked many times by a Scauldron's tail and still holding on," Gobber said, both he and Stoick carrying a screaming Mildew. "We will be heading to the blacksmiths. Have to…squeeze Mildew's butt." Hella just raised her brows, surprised, but also not understanding that statement.

"Mildew has the Scauldron's poison in his butt," Asher said, taking glee from Mildew's pain. Hella smacked him in the head.

"Ow," Asher said rubbing his head.

"I see that smirk," Hella scolded her son. "I'll take your father home. You stay with your friends but then come home when an antidote it made, yes?" Asher nodded and Hella gave him a kiss on his forehead and then left with Ingolf.

Almost the entire village was waiting outside the Blacksmith's, hearing Mildew screaming. Hiccup and Asher came by and stood next to the other dragon riders.

"Can you believe we're all just standing around, waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt?" Tuffnut said, excited.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Isn't there something a little smaller you could use?" Mildew could be heard inside.

"Probably," Gobber replied.

"Ahh!" Mildew screamed.

"That's the sound of our dragons getting better," Asher said crossing his arms. Finally Mildew stopped screaming so loudly and Gobber came out with a flask.

"I've seen a Nadder's spine slice through a man's eyeball like a grape. I've watched my own arm get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare. But never, never have I seen anything so disturbing as that old man's bare behind. Here," Gobber said handing the flask to Hiccup. "Take this to your dragons. I'm going to the forest to scream," Gobber said walking away with his face scrunched up like he was in pain as well.

"Way to take one for the team, Gobber," Hiccup said holding the flask up high. Hiccup handed the flask to Fishlegs who was going to give it to his parents. They would make an antidote with the poison that they had. Then they would distribute it across the village so everyone could get an antidote to all the dragons affected.

….

Finally, an antidote was created and distributed across the village. Hiccup got two small vials and Stoick got one. Hiccup gave one to Toothless and the other to Violet while Stoick gave his to Thornado and together they waited for some results. Hiccup sat in front of both her dragons as they were all downstairs. Hiccup was sitting next to Toothless with Violet in her lap. The hearth was on giving some warmth to the room. The door opened and her father came in, looking impatient.

"Relax, daddy. It's gonna be fine," Hiccup said trying to reassure her father. Her father just shook his head and went back outside while Hiccup leaned her head on Toothless. Then Hiccup noticed something, Toothless was getting really warm and Hiccup picked her head up and saw that Toothless had his eyes wide open who then warbled. Something pierced her legs.

"Ow," Hiccup winced and looked down, noticing Violet was getting up. "Violet! Toothless!" Hiccup hugged both to her. "Let's go to my dad!" Hiccup said and was followed by both her dragons.

"Daddy, they're coming around," Hiccup said when she reached her father outside. Her father looked at her and noticed Toothless and Violet. Stoick looked at Thornado and noticed him getting up.

"Thornado!" Stoick said kneeling and putting his head on Thornado's.

"How you feeling, my babies? Good to have you both back," Hiccup said patting them both on the head. In response, they both shot fire to the sky and it was followed by many other dragons that have gotten well. Thornado shot out his piercing shout while Hiccup just laughed, happy that all the dragons were well.

….

It was the next morning and Hiccup was drawing her Toothless who was still sleeping. Violet was by her side on her desk waiting for her turn to be drawn. Hiccup was the happiest that she could ever be.

….

Asher the next morning was sitting in his room on the floor, staring at the necklace his mother gave him to hopefully give to Hiccup. He knew he had to change it because the necklace just wouldn't fit her. Asher vowed that when he finally finished this project he would give it to Hiccup and tell her about…

Asher just sighed. He didn't know if he would ever have the courage to actually tell her but before he could even think about telling her, he had to get this project underway. Maybe one day he will give it to her.

 _A deadly flower, a venomous sea dragon, and Mildew's butt. Three things I never really thought I'd have to deal with in the same day. But I'll do anything for my dragons._

 **Author's note:**

I don't anything HTTYD stuff.

Dimensional Phaser: Yeah true didn't think about that but Valkyries are shown to have angel wings.

I know some people don't want me to made Heather a boy but I'm not even a big fan of the relationship that they have because in the second movie their isn't even a reference to Heather and Fishlegs is trying to get Ruffnut during like the entire movie.

Neiaruku120695: yes, I will try to get to Defenders of Berk and Race to Dragons Edge. Also, the first and second movie too.

MMM: I did check out good Vikings name for boys, I think I have the name picked out. Stay tuned 😊

I can't wait to get to the games in the next few chapters!

Thanks for everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed.

If anyone has any ideas, let me now!


	12. Extra: Demons

**Extra: Demons and the 'New' Book of Dragons**

Understanding a Thunderdrum was probably one of the hardest things Hiccup had to do. Thornado was a stubborn Thunderdrum and Hiccup knew it was just Thornado. Whirlwing was the purple Thunderdrum that they saved a few weeks back and he was actually a very calm Thunderdrum.

Hiccup was right now in the Academy with Thornado and Whirlwing, trying to understand different ways to train a Thunderdrum. Hiccup had small pieces of paper with her so that when she discovered something new she would write it down on that and then later put it in _the 'New' Book of Dragons_. As of right now Hiccup knew that the Thunderdrum was a Tidal class. Their fire type were Sonic blasts. They had an expandable mouth, small legs, 2 pairs of wings, nasal horn, and spines. They could expel air from their body to swim. They were also nearly deaf, Hiccup found out. Hiccup had kept telling Whirlwing to come to her but he kept looking at her, like he was not understanding. Finally, Hiccup shouted it and Whirlwing came over. So, they were nearly deaf.

Thunderdrums also had flexible tails since in the beginning Thornado had grabbed her father with his tail and pulled her father under the water. They are also considered marine since they liked to live in damp habitats like sea caves or dark tide pools. Also from what Hiccup understood, they like to hunt and take care of each other. Thornado did take care of Whirlwing when he was injured and they did hunt together during their free time in Berk. Hiccup then did the Thunderdrum statistics which included; attach, speed, armor, firepower, shot limit, venom, jaw strength, and stealth.

"Um, what is going on over here?" Fishlegs asked taking in the destruction of the Dragon Academy.

"Oh, hey Fishlegs," Hiccup said, groaning. "I'm trying to train Thornado and Whirlwing. Whirlwing is doing okay but Thornado is as stubborn as my father." That's when Thornado decided to give a sonic blast towards Hiccup who was able to hide behind a barrel. Fishlegs ran back outside and when it stopped came back in.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup had gotten up and looked over at Fishlegs.

"What!?" Hiccup yelled.

"I said, are you okay!?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, I'm okay but it's hard to hear right now!" Hiccup yelled. Fishlegs went over to the table that was still intact, that had all the papers that Hiccup had been writing on.

"Wow, Thunderdrums are hard of hearing," Fishlegs said.

"What!?" Hiccup yelled right by Fishlegs ear. He jumped in the air not knowing that Hiccup was next to him.

"Thunderdrums are deaf, I didn't know that!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Oh yeah, found that out. Makes sense that they are deaf so that they don't hear their sonic blasts!" Hiccup replied. Fishlegs was going through the papers when he noticed something that Hiccup had written, _Red Death_.

"Hiccup, what's this?" Fishlegs asked, taking out the papers that had _Red Death_ written on them. Hiccup's ears had gotten better so she heard Fishlegs just fine.

"Oh," Hiccup said grabbing them from Fishlegs. "It's nothing." Hiccup turned away to face the Thunderdrums who were playing with each other.

"Hiccup…you shouldn't be doing this alone," Fishlegs said, understanding what was going on.

"It's nothing, Fishlegs," Hiccup said again.

"Hiccup, come one. I'm a friend," Fishlegs said. Hiccup sighed and turned back around, handing the papers to Fishlegs. Fishlegs looked threw them and saw the descriptions and all the drawings of the Red Death. They were so very detailed. They didn't notice Asher coming into the Dragon Academy after hearing the roar of Thornado. Hiccup's eyes widened when she noticed him looking over Fishleg's shoulder.

"Those look…terrifying," Asher said causing Fishlegs to jump.

"My Thor," Fishlegs said, trying to calm his breathing after being spooked.

"Hiccup, you've been drawing the _Red Death_ a lot," Asher said, grabbing one of the papers.

"Um, yeah," Hiccup said.

"Are you okay?" Asher asked coming up to her. Hiccup sighed thinking about telling them.

"I've…been having nightmares here and there," Hiccup said. "It's like I'm seeing myself falling and dying or I feel the jaws of the Red Death taking me."

"Near death experiences can do that," Fishlegs said. "Did you not talk to your father about it?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup looked down and shook her head.

"After all this time since the _Red Death_ you haven't talked to your father about that day?" Asher asked. Hiccup shook her head again, tears could be seen in her eyes.

"He's just been so busy. I haven't had the time to talk to him," Hiccup said. Asher looked at her knowing that it was just an excuse.

"Hiccup, you have dinner with your dad at home at times. You could have told him then," Asher said.

"It's harder then that. I mean I almost died. I lost my leg," Hiccup said trying to get Asher to understand.

"Look Hiccup, I know we are both probably not the best people to understand about near death experiences but your father is probably one of them. I mean he had been in many battles. He would understand," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah but it's still awkward talking to my father. I mean before the _Red Death_ we barely even talked and know you are asking me tell him about my demons," Hiccup said.

"Has he said anything about before the _Red Death_?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup shook her head again.

"We really just ignore that time before the _Red Death_ ," Hiccup answered.

"Well that's the problem. You need to talk to your father about what's going on. If you want I can be there to help you," Asher said, placing both hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him. "Tell him today during dinner or even before dinner. You have to get this off your chest Hiccup. I know you like to ignore pain and just keep going on with life but sometimes it can get too much to handle. So, talk to your father." Hiccup just nodded grabbing the other papers but Fishlegs grabbed them and the 'New´ Book of Dragons.

"I'll hold on to these. You focus on telling your father," Fishlegs said.

"Well if you are going to write this stuff down, please write nicely," Hiccup said. "We want people to at least be able to read the book," Hiccup teased Fishlegs.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny," Fishlegs said. "Go home, you need to talk to your father." Hiccup nodded and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys, you are the best," Hiccup said before running off home. Asher smiled at her goodbye kiss while Fishlegs blushed red.

"Do…do you think she'll do it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, if she doesn't we can bug her every day about it," Asher replied.

….

Hiccup had spent nearly all day at the Academy trying to train the Thunderdrums. When she reached her house, the sun was setting and it was dinner time.

"Hey, Even, is that fresh chicken?" Hiccup asked. Even was a female Viking who brought fresh food to the houses on certain days and today was one of them. Even was a nice older Viking, her hair was graying from her blonde hair and she had small wrinkle lines around her brown eyes.

"Yes, dear, all you have to do is cook it and you will have fresh chicken. Also, here are some potatoes as well, freshly picked," Even said. Hiccup grabbed two chickens and a bag of potatoes. Her father eats a lot more then her. She will usually only eat a leg and a small potato.

"Thanks Even," Hiccup said as Even got ready to go to the next house.

"Have a good dinner, my dear," Even said waving to her and then taking off.

Hiccup went inside and started to heat up the food. Her father wasn't home yet but he would be soon. Toothless, Violet, and Fluffy came down from her room, sitting by the table.

"Hey guys, today is going to be an important day. I'm going to tell my dad about…you know…the nightmares," Hiccup said. She had spoken to Toothless about her nightmares and he was always there to listen. Toothless came over and nuzzles against Hiccup's cheek. "Thanks, my big baby." Hiccup patted his nose. Dinner was ready so Hiccup placed everything on the table. "Okay, everything is set, now just have to wait." Hiccup sat down on the table waiting for her dad to come in. She sat there, waiting…waiting….waiting…waiting…

….

Hiccup woke up and realized she was in bed. She squinted her eyes looking around and what surprised her was her father sitting by her bed, asleep in a chair that he brought up. Her movement caused her father to wake up.

"Dad, what…?" Hiccup asked confused, rubbing her eyes.

"You were asleep at the dinner table," Stoick said, placing a hand on Hiccups. She almost flinched away at the touch…almost.

"Oh, that's right, I was waiting for you to come home," Hiccup said. Stoick nodded at that.

"Yeah, sorry about dinner. I had to help out with the Hoffersons'. A Gronckle decided to break a small part of their house, so Ingolf, Asher, and I helped fix it. Didn't want any of them freezing during the night," Stoick said. "When I came home, I carried you to your room."

"Oh," Hiccup said. "But that doesn't explain why you are sitting…here…next to me," Hiccup said. Stoick looked away at first and then looked at her.

"Don't be mad but Asher told me that you needed to tell me something," Stoick said and Hiccup closed her eyes and fell back on the bed. "He wouldn't tell me specifics but he knew by the time I came home, you would be asleep and the next day probably wouldn't bring up this…topic."

 _Well, he is probably right,_ Hiccup said to herself.

"When I arrived home, you were passed out on the chair with your head on the table. I picked you up and brought you to your room and placed you on the bed," Stoick said. "I turned around to put the food up until I saw you…moving around, thrashing. You were groaning like you were in pain. So, I quickly knelt down and placed my hand on your hand, like I used to do when you were a baby. You stopped." Stoick continued but his eyes were far away, like he was remembering the old days.

"I was having a nightmare. I don't remember it, but it's usually the same," Hiccup said. "Sometimes I wake up from them, sweating, a scream trying to escape my throat but I hold it in." Stoick got off the chair and knelt down by the bed.

"What are your nightmares about?" Stoick asked. It took awhile for Hiccup to speak, afraid of how weak she would feel.

"I…dream about…the _Red Death_ ," Hiccup said. "I dream about how I almost die but instead of almost…I do die. I see myself dying or I feel like I can't breath and that's when I sometimes wake up. Sometimes I see myself and Toothless flying and the _Red Death_ uses it's massive jaws and takes us, eating us." Hiccup looks down and uses her hands to find her prosthetic but finds that it's not on her but by the bed. Her father must have taken it off.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Stoick asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I had them in the very beginning and just ignored them and they went away but all of a sudden…they came back again a few days ago," Hiccup said. Stoick sighed and sat on the foot of the bed, making it creek. Hiccup sat up, bringing her legs to her chest. Stoick grabbed Hiccup and brought her to his side. They were then sitting next to one another, Stoick having his arm around her.

"You know you can always talk to me about these things even though I'm not too good at it," Stoick said causing Hiccup to laugh softly. "I have been a good chief but I haven't been a good father. If…if Valka was alive she would skin me like a yak." Hiccup laughed again.

"You don't talk about her much…mother," Hiccup said softly.

"You were to young to really now her which…may be a good thing or not. She…you are so much like her," Stoick said looking down at his daughter who was looking up at him. "I was a horrible father."

"Daddy…" Hiccup said but Stoick interrupted.

"No, I was a horrible father. You did not have to do what you did if I was there for you more and was thinking about you more than my pride," Stoick said. "I had nightmares too."

"You did?" Hiccup asked, surprised. "But you never get scared." Stoick laughed softly at that.

"No, I get very afraid. I've been in many battles and have always had close calls with death but nothing had scared me more than seeing you with the _Red Death_ and almost dying. I also got afraid when that dragon took Valka away from me and I though it would take you away as well. I didn't want a dragon to take the two most precious things from me," Stoick said, tightening his hold on his daughter.

"I love you, daddy," Hiccup said. "I probably don't say that often, or probably ever." Stoick smiled at that.

"You had no reason too," Stoick said.

"Well, now I do," Hiccup said hugging her father.

"Just know that having nightmares about almost dying is okay. It happens but next time a nightmare happens, please tell me. I want to try to be a good father again," Stoick said.

"You already are," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Who knew that my little Hiccup, would be the best hiccup I could ever dream of having as a daughter," Stoick said, which brought tears to Hiccups eyes as she started to cry in her father's chest. Letting all the pain and nightmares in the past just flow away from her.

….

Hiccup saw Fishlegs and Asher talking to each other mid-day. After her crying, she fell asleep again and her father let her. When she awoke, she felt so much better then she had ever felt in a long time.

"Hey," Fishlegs said noticing Hiccup coming their way.

"Hi, Fishlegs. Hi, Asher," Hiccup said.

"You are looking better," Fishlegs commented.

"Yeah, I feel so much better," Hiccup said and looked at Asher. "Thanks for telling my dad." Asher smiled.

"No problem, I thought it would be the right thing to do," Asher said.

"Well, here is the dragon book," Fishlegs said handing her the book. "I wrote everything in, except for the Index and the pictures. That's all on you. Well, I have to help out my parents. I'll see you later." Fishlegs then ran off, so it was just Hiccup and Asher. Hiccup held the book close to her chest and looked up at Asher.

"You look…beautiful," Asher said causing Hiccup to blush. "Are all the…demons gone?"

"I think so," Hiccup said. "Well, I better go finish the book."

"Well, see you later then, beautiful," Asher said before walking off. Hiccup just continued to blush all the way back home.

….

 _Index_

1\. Night Fury

2\. Deadly Nadder

3\. Gronckle

4\. Monstrous Nightmare

5\. Hideous Zippleback

6\. Terrible Terror

7\. Typhoomerang

8\. Thunderdrum

9\. Red Death

10.Scauldron

Hiccup was in her room drawing the _Red Death_. She wasn't afraid of it anymore. She was moving past that nightmare. It wouldn't haunt her anymore in her sleep. It already took her leg but it won't take the rest of her life.

 **Authors Note:**

I don't own any HTTYD stuff.

Hey, so I was thinking that Hiccup probably/should have some form of PTSD. I mean, she/he almost did die. So, nightmares will be common and also feeling weak to talk about it.

I hope Stoick wasn't too OC but when he does talk to Hiccup, he does get emotional in the movies.

I hope the last sentence makes sense. I was trying to say something like, the Red Death took her leg and it wouldn't take anything else, like her entire life to try and get over a big catastrophe.

Hope you like it.


	13. Heidan Report Part 1

**Chapter 10: Heidan Report Part 1**

Hiccup was at the cove, doing her morning swim that she had come to enjoy with Toothless watching over her. It was slightly cold out and her being in the water was usually not a good idea but Toothless would grab some sticks and make a fire, so she could warm up fast. Hiccup always tried to do her mourning swim every day but things always keep getting in the war, when the rogue dragon appeared, Thornado, and then the dragon flower. But Hiccup would always help even if she had to skip her mourning swims. All the dragon's on Berk were back in shape, not a trace of their cold in sight, they were all healthy again.

Finally done with her swim she went out of the water, heading towards her bag with her dry clothes. Toothless had already lit a fire and Hiccup smiled at that.

"You always take care of me, don't you?" Hiccup said patting Toothless's head. Hiccup took off her swim clothes, placing them by the fire and grabbed a small towel, drying herself off. Even though her hair was still wet, Hiccup put on her dry clothes, then wrapped her long hair in the towel, and sat next to the fire, already warming up. Toothless warbled next to her and laid behind her so she could lean on him.

"You are my big baby," Hiccup said, petting Toothless on the snout. He just warbled in reply and started to purr. "You remind me of a cat." Toothless looked at Hiccup not amused by that statement.

"What? Don't want to be compared to a cat?" Hiccup asked and Toothless just turned his head away and sighed. "Oh, Toothless, don't be mad at me. I promise I won't ever compare you to a cat again." Hiccup said hugged Toothless as best she could. Toothless started to purr again and that meant he was happy again.

Once Hiccup was dry, she brushed her hair and braided it, ready to start the day. The fire was put out and Hiccup saddled up Toothless.

"Well, we need to go to the Academy. We are going to be testing our flight times again. We'll see if we can finally see how fast a Night Fury can actually go," Hiccup said, sitting onto of Toothless once the saddle was in place. Toothless warbled and took off towards the Academy.

….

"Yeah! Come on, bud!" Hiccup shouted to Toothless. They were going so fast through the sky and Toothless then dived into the forest below. "Here we go, sweetie!" Toothless was flying fast through the trees, evading each and every one of them with precision. "Come on, Toothless! Yeah!" Hiccup shouted again as they went out of the forest and were then circling around Berk near the Academy.

"Here they come!" Asher said when he spotted them coming out of the trees. Fishlegs went to their sundial and marked the spot when they excited the tress. Toothless speed through the sky and made a sharp turn which Fishleg's marked the next spot.

"Let's go! We got it!" Hiccup said and Toothless speed around some seastacks and then straight through the door of the Academy and landed.

"Yup, it's a new course record," Fishlegs said marking the third spot on the sundial.

"So, how'd we do?" Hiccup asked as she climbed off Toothless. Fishlegs marked down Toothless's record in his tiny booklet and walked to Hiccup.

"Technically you're still the fastest. But someone, and I won't mention who, is gaining significant ground," Fishlegs said looking at the records.

"What?" Hiccup said confused looked at the twins first who were both fighting.

"Eh, don't look at us," Tuffnut said as both his and his sister's helmets were stuck together. Hiccup then looked at Asher who was scratching Stormfly's chin. Hiccup didn't notice but Asher had a smug look on his face.

"How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower?" Hiccup asked as she scratched Toothless on the head.

"He's not. Stormfly's getting faster," Fishlegs said actually excited with that information.

"Oh, really? Is that so? Anything you'd like to share, Asher?" Hiccup said placing both her hands on her hips, smiling. Asher looked at Hiccup smiling.

"Let's just say I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently, it's working…and making you mad," Asher said and Stormfly squawked and the burped releasing some fire. A roar was then heard and everyone looked up, seeing Hookfang and Snotlout.

"Whoo! Whoo! Ha-ha! Whoo!" Snotlout shouted happily. He then steered Hookfang into the Academy. "You will not believe what I just found," Snotlout said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"A severed head?" Tuffnut asked.

"Our cousin, Lars?" Ruffnut asked.

"Our cousin Lars' severed head?" Tuffnut added.

"Lars died?" Fishlegs said sad.

"Who said that?" Tuffnut asked looking around.

"Um, excuse me. Do you guys want to see this, or not?" Snotlout shouted. With that everyone followed Snotlout as he led them to one of Berk's beaches.

…

Finally, they landed on a beach and it was already close to sundown. There on the beach was a wrecked boat. Everyone dismounted their dragons and followed Snotlout who was walking towards the wrecked boat.

"Huh, a wrecked boat on Berk? Yeah, there's something new," Tuffnut said.

"Just remember, I saw it first, so it's mine," Snotlout said kneeling on the sand by a hole in the boat. He then motioned for them to follow him and they all looked into the hole with Hiccup kneeling next to Snotlout. Each of their eyes widened while Snotlout was just smiling in glee. A boy was laying on the sand.

"Whoa. Now I like the boat," Ruffnut said, eyes sparkling in delight.

"Remember, I get to keep him. He will worship me as the best Viking in the land," Snotlout said.

"Snotlout, it's a person!" Asher said behind him. "And no, he will probably realize how big of an idiot you are."

"Right? How lucky is that?" Snotlout replied. "And hey, don't think I didn't hear that."

"Wasn't trying to be quiet about it," Asher said rolling his eyes. Hiccup ignored them and crawled into the boat, shaking the boy's wrist.

"Uh, hey. Hey there," Hiccup said, trying to wake him up and then crawled backward to give the boy space. The boy groaned and looked up. He gasped and sat up looking at them in distrust. The boy had black hair that was open and reach slightly below his shoulder and had bangs barely brushing his eyes. As he looked at them his eyes were a dark green and his skin was slightly tan, so he may be a farmer, working in the fields. His build was similar to Asher's, he had muscle but he wasn't big. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest and some brown pants with brown boots. He however, looked exhausted and disheveled.

"It's okay. We're friends," Hiccup said softly trying to get him to calm down. The boy then coughed into his hand.

"D-Do you have any water?" the boy asked and Ruffnut and Snotlout pushed passed Hiccup, each trying to give the boy a flask of water.

"Allow me," Snotlout said passing the boy his flask.

"Thank you," the boy said grabbing Snotlout's flask and taking a drink out of the flask. "W-Where am I?" the boy asked handing Snotlout his flask back.

"This is Berk," Hiccup replied and then everyone was pushed as Toothless came through sniffing at the new boy. The boy's eyes widened and scooted backwards. "Uh, don't be afraid," Hiccup said pushing Toothless's head so that he would get out of the boat. "He won't hurt you. He's like a kitten. Hey come out. It's okay," Hiccup said motioning for the boy to come out as Hiccup moved towards Toothless. The boy slowly crawled out of the boat and watched Hiccup slowly push back Toothless. "Easy, my big baby," Hiccup said softly.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked in amazement as he stood up next to Snotlout and he was taller probably the same height as Asher.

"That? That's nothing. Watch this. Hookfang, get your butt over here!" Snotlout shouted. Hookfang looked up from his nap and then flew off into the sky, not coming back.

"He'll be back. Jokester. Oh, and just so you know, I'm the one who found you and rescued you," Snotlout said, wanting to be seen as the hero.

"And I would be Hiccup," Hiccup said walking to the boy.

"Heidan," the boy, now known as Heidan said.

"So, Heidan, what happened to you?" Asher asked walking up to Heidan and Hiccup noticed that they were the same size and the same build.

 _They could be twins if it weren't for the different coloring_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates," Heidan said, softly.

"I wanna be a pirate," Tuffnut said and everyone looked at him. "Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence," Tuffnut added thinking about his future. Everyone just ignored him and looked back at Heidan.

"You were saying?" Asher asked, clearing his throat.

"They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying siege to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky," Heidan said, walking away from them towards the water.

"Stupid pirates. I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner," Tuffnut added.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay," Hiccup said laying a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. "My daddy's the Chief of Berk. We'll figure something out," Hiccup added, bringing Heidan with her over to Toothless. "So, Heidan this is Toothless," Hiccup said, Heidan slightly scared, never being this close to a dragon.

"You guys are friends with dragons?" Heidan asked.

"Yep, they are our best of friends here in Berk," Hiccup said, he grabbed Heidan's hand and placed it on Toothless head who warbled in delight. "See he accepted you," Hiccup said.

"That's amazing," Heidan said.

"Well, I'm happy your amazed because the only way back to Berk is on a dragon," Hiccup said.

"Wait! What?" Heidan's eyes widened.

"No, no. It's okay, Heidan. I promise nothing will happen to you. You will be okay, I promise," Hiccup said placing a hand on her chest. Heidan's eyes lowered and nodded his head.

"Okay," Heidan said.

"Okay, I want you guys to go to the Great Hall. I'm pretty sure everyone is there and let my father know what happened here," Hiccup said to the twins and Fishlegs.

"Okay, Hiccup. Let's go Meatlug," Fishlegs said and both him and the twins left heading towards Berk. During this time, Asher was looking at the boat, feeling like something weird was happening here but couldn't place it. Asher then looked over at Hiccup and Heidan, narrowing his eyes. Hiccup was sitting on Toothless with Heidan sitting _closely_ behind her with his hands on her waist. Asher breathed in deeply and mounted on Stormfly.

"Hey, don't forget we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times. Unless you want Stormfly to be the fast one in the Book of Dragons," Asher said smugly.

"Yeah, that's definitely not gonna happen. We will be there," Hiccup said smiling and then looking at Heidan. "Okay, hang on," Hiccup warned Heidan, knowing that Toothless's take off can be a bit extreme. Toothless took off fast and Heidan screamed.

"Whoa! Hey!" Heidan shouted behind Hiccup, wrapping his arms tightly around Hiccup, trying to stay seated.

"Ahh, to tight," Hiccup said and Heidan loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"Uh, can I get a ride from someone!?" Snotlout shouted who was stranded on the beach.

….

Fishlegs and the twins arrived at the Great Hall heading towards Stoick the Vast who was drinking with the Berk Guard.

"Uh, sir," Fishlegs said quietly.

"What is it, Fishlegs?" Stoick asked setting his keg of ale down.

"We found a boy," Ruffnut said in awe. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Tuffnut hit Ruffnut on the head which brought her bag to reality. "Eh, what happened?" Ruffnut asked.

"Come again?" Stoick asked.

"We found a wrecked boat and there was a boy in it, about our age. Him and his family were attacked by pirates and he was the only survivor," Fishlegs said. "Hiccup's bringing him here." The hall got quiet at everyone listened in. A chair squeaked and Hella came over.

"What's the boys' name?" Hella asked placing a hand on Fishlegs.

"Heidan," Ruffnut said in awe again. Tuffnut hit his sister again. "Hey, stop that," Ruffnut said fixing her helmet.

"The boy could be a spy," Gunhild, Snotlout's mother, said.

"Yeah, we should never trust anybody who come here unannounced," Spitlout added slamming his fist on the table.

"And how should he have announced himself, hmm?" Hella asked. "Should he have screamed really loudly for help or brought the pirates with that had attacked him?"

"No one asked you for your opinions, Hella," Spitlout snarked at Hella, standing up to get in her space however Ingolf stepped in front of his wife.

"Be careful with your attitude Spitlout," Ingolf said menacingly. "You don't talk to my wife like that."

"Always have to fight her battles Ingolf," Gunhild said smirking.

"I can fight for myself, Gunhild," Hella said looking at Gunhild. Before the fight could escalate the doors opened, Hiccup, Asher, and Heidan came through. Heidan though was walking behind Hiccup, shy. Stoick got up and walked to his daughter and the new boy.

"Hey daddy," Hiccup said, playing with her braided hair. "This is Heidan." Stoick looked at the boy, noticing the exhausted look and the torn, dirty clothing he was wearing.

"Are you alright, boy?" Stoick asked. Heidan looked down and nodded his head. Stoick felt a hand on his arm and saw Hella looking at the boy in worry.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Hella asked softly and Heidan looked up. Hella's voice could be the most soothing voice in the village and that's one of the reasons why she worked with the Viking children. All the children loved Hella but not many adults, Gunhild and Spitlout being one of them. Heidan nodded to her question.

"Stoick, is it alright if I bring the boy to our house? He is hungry and looks like he is about to fall over in exhaustion," Hella asked looking at her chief. "I don't wish to overstep my boundaries." Stoick just smiled at Hella and nodded his head.

"If there is anyone who can take care of a child, it's you Hella but if it's the boys wish as well, he can go with you," Stoick said looking at Heidan for a reply. Heidan looked at the chief and slowly nodded his head. Hella smiled kindly and wrapped him in a hug.

"Come I'll bring you to our house. You can take the extra room that we have," Hella said softly.

"Mom," Asher said.

"Oh, calm down, son. He needs a place to stay and I know for a fact Stoick won't let him stay at his with his daughter close by," Hella said with a smirk. Hiccup blushed at the thought of a boy staying at her house while Stoick narrowed his eyes at Heidan. Hella placed a hand on Heidan's back and left the Great Hall.

"Your mom is the nicest person in the world," Hiccup said to Asher.

"Yeah, but only towards children. When it comes to adults she can be very mean if she needs to be," Asher said.

"Yeah, say that again. It got really awkward with her and Snotlout's parents," Fishlegs said walking up to them.

"Okay, Berk Guard," Stoick commanded. Every Viking from the Berk Guard stood up at attention. "I want all of you to go around the island and make sure that there are no other boats that have crashed at our shores or pirates. Go!" With that all Berk Guard left to go search around the island.

"You know, I never asked but why do Snotlout's parents hate your mother?" Hiccup asked. Asher sighed and sat down at a now empty table followed by the others. Hiccup sat next to Asher and waited for him to say something.

"When I was a child, my mother said that I was a miracle to even be born. Before I was born and even before my parents met, my mother was attacked by a dragon and a talon pierced her lower stomach. Gothi told her that she would never have children," Asher said and continued. "My father as you know isn't from Berk and came from a different village but when he met my mother he of course fell in love. Nobody wanted my mother because they knew she would never have children. The people from Berk told him that she was barren but my father didn't care and married her anyways. However, years later…" Asher said.

"You were born," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, Gothi said it was a miracle and everyone rejoiced but not all. Many Vikings believe that my mother used dark magic to have a child. However, Gothi said that she could have healed with time but when I was born, she almost died and Gothi knows now for sure that she can no longer have another child," Asher said. "It breaks my mother's heart that she can't have another child. So, she takes care of all the children here in Berk."

"Well, I'm glad she had you," Hiccup said. "It is a miracle and she couldn't be happier from what I can tell." Asher smiled at Hiccup.

"Yeah, I mean wounds do heal," Fishlegs added. That's when the door opened again and Snotlout came in exhausted.

"Wow, I can't believe he walked all the way over here," Ruffnut said as Snotlout collapsed on the floor.

….

"Here you go," Hella said placing a bowl of cabbage soup on the table. "I know you might want something else with meat but you were just stranded. You need something light." Hella placed a cup of water on the table for Heidan.

"Thank you," Heidan said taking a sip of the soup. Hella smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder when a squawked was heard in the corner. Two baby Nadders came over and jumped on the table, slightly scaring Heidan.

"Hey, shoo," Hella said slowly pushing them off the table. "You know you aren't supposed to be on the table." The two Nadders looked at her with sad eyes. "Don't give me that look. I'm sorry. Your probably not used to dragons, are you?" Hella asked. Heidan shook his head.

"I mean our village is small so we don't have many dragon problems but they do like to take some of our food from time to time. Not a lot, we still survive but we never befriended dragons. Too scared of their size, teeth, and talons, you know?" Heidan said.

"Oh, I know. We were at war with dragons for hundreds of years until Hiccup befriended a Night Fury and opened our eyes to a dragon's true nature," Hella said, sitting down in a chair across from Heidan. The blue baby Nadder jumped on her lap and she slowly stroked his neck.

"What is their nature?" Heidan asked.

"They were just trying to survive because an evil dragon was controlling them. It's a long story. One Hiccup will probably tell you but now the dragons are free and many of them live on Berk," Hella said. She then got back up and the blue Nadder jumped down. "I'm going to get your room ready. We have a lot of furs around the house. It can get really cold at night in Berk. Finish up eating and then you should probably get some sleep," Hella said leaving the room followed by the baby Nadders.

When Hella left, Heidan looked at the hot bowl of soup that she placed on the table. Heidan could almost feel his heart tightening at the guilt that he was feeling but he didn't know what else he could do.

….

Asher finally arrived home after saying goodnight to his friends. When he opened the door, he saw Heidan at the table with an empty bowl, just sitting there in silence.

"Hey," Asher said and Heidan looked over his shoulder looking at Asher.

"Hey," Heidan said softly.

"Where's my mother?" Asher asked as he couldn't understand why his mother would leave this boy by himself. They don't even know anything about him.

"She said she was fixing up a room," Heidan said. That's when Hella came into the room and saw her son.

"Asher," Hella said hugging him. "Do you mind showing Heidan to the spare room? I need to heat up another bowl of soup. I'm pretty sure your father will be hungry when he gets home."

"Of course, mom. Follow me Heidan," Asher said not even sparing the boy a glance. He heard the chair scraping at the wooden floor, so he knew Heidan was following him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, ma'am," Heidan said.

"Oh please, just call me Hella," Hella said with a small chuckle. "And until you have a place to go, consider Berk your home for now." With that Heidan followed Asher to his 'for now' home.

….

It was probably around the middle of the night and the only ones up were Asher, Stormfly, and Jungle claw, his father's dragon. The baby Nadders were probably sleeping with his parents since they weren't outside. Asher was as of right now carrying a giant barrel full of chicken legs and placing it in front of Stormfly who was squawking and then slamming her face into the barrel and eating her fill.

"That's it, girl. Finish up your chicken. By the time Hiccup figures out this is what's giving you all the energy, she'll be eating our dust," Asher said patting her head. Jungleclaw squawked softly on the side looking at the chicken with his tongue hanging out.

"Okay boy, here," Asher said grabbing a piece of chicken and throwing it to Jungle claw who chomped on it when he caught it in his mouth. Stormfly looked up and squawked, looking at the forest, alert.

"What is it, girl?" Asher asked looking into the woods and saw a dark shadow heading into the woods. Asher narrowed his eyes but couldn't tell who it was. "You stay here," Asher said to Stormfly as he then followed the shadow. Stormfly squawked and continued eating the chicken. Asher saw the shadow double back into the village and followed. Asher lost the shadow until he heard clashing in the blacksmiths.

"Hey!" Asher shouted and finally saw the silhouette run around the Great Hall. "Heidan?" Asher said in confusion.

….

The next morning Hiccup headed to the blacksmith's wanted to get some ideas created. He brought a whole stack of papers that had her inventions drawn on. She was excited to get started. Gobber wasn't there but she knew he trusted her in the blacksmith. She put on her apron and started working.

"You're up early," Heidan said as he arrived at the blacksmith watching Hiccup work. Hiccup stopped hammering and looked at Heidan.

"Yeah. Just wanted to get the jump on this," Hiccup said.

"What is it?" Heidan asked walking next to Hiccup.

"I'm working on a connecting rod. See, I'm working on a new saddle for Toothless. We're trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Asher and Stormfly. Asher's very competitive," Hiccup said showing him the connecting rod that was in the hearth. Hiccup looked at Heidan, noticing how the exhaustion from Heidan had disappeared. "You are looking better after a good night's sleep." Heidan smiled at her, causing Hiccup to blush a little bit.

"Yes, I'm feeling slightly better but I also wanted to say thank you and say thank you to your father. It's nice of your father to let me stay here," Heidan said. Heidan then noticed all the papers that had drawings all over them.

"So, you're an inventor?" Heidan asked looking at all the papers.

"Yeah," Hiccup said embarrassed, playing with her braided hair. "These are amazing! Your like amazing!" Heidan said picking up one of the papers. Hiccup blushed bright red.

"Thank you," Hiccup said softly.

"You know, with a shorter connecting rod, it'll push you back in the saddle and make you more streamlined," Heidan said walking over to Toothless's saddle that was on a mount.

"Which will increase our speed. Yeah. Aw! You hear that, my big baby? Stormfly's gonna be seeing a lot more of your tail," Hiccup said as Toothless was napping in the blacksmith and with his name he woke up and warbled. Hiccup took out the connecting rod that was in the hearth and then placed it into water to cool. Heidan laughed at how excited Hiccup was.

"So, when can we test it out?" Heidan asked.

"How about right now," Hiccup asked to which Heidan nodded his head also excited.

….

It was mid-afternoon and Asher was waiting for Hiccup on a sea stack. It was late and Asher had not seen Hiccup at all. They were supposed to race this afternoon. That's when Asher heard laughter and the sound of a Night Fury. Asher looked over and saw Toothless flying, with Hiccup and…Heidan. They flew right on by both laughing and cheering, not even noticing Asher.

"Whoo!" Heidan shouted and while Hiccup was laughing at his antics.

"You have got to be kidding me," Asher said, not happy in the slightest.

….

Stormfly flew back to the Academy while Asher had his arms crossed and was mad. When they arrived at the Academy everyone was there except for Hiccup.

"Oh, she loves getting ears cleaned. I know just the right spot," Fishlegs said as he was cleaning Meatlug's ears. The twins and Barf-Belch were both lounging on the ground, napping. Snotlout was standing in front of Hookfang who was pacing in agitation. Hookfang stopped in from of Snotlout and puffed some fire.

"Hookfang! Will you just calm down?" Snotlout said and Hookfang blew smoke at Snotlout ignoring him. Hookfang then walked off into the cage area to stay in the shade. "Are we training, or not?" Snotlout asked.

"Hey, where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Giving a private lesson," Asher said in disgust motioning to the sky where Hiccup and Heidan were riding Toothless.

"I didn't know she gave private lessons! Can anybody get in on that?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Apparently, just him," Asher said, crossing his arms angrily, his glare seemed to have gotten worse.

"Uh-oh! Looks like there's another rooster in the hen house," Tuffnut said.

"Uh-oh, yeah, another hen in the rooster hou-wait. What?" Ruffnut said getting up in confusion.

"Nothing. He thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous," Asher said glaring at Tuffnut but walked to Stormfly to give her a scratch under the chin.

"Oh, right, right. Wait, of who? Of me? Wait, am I the hen, or the rooster?" Ruffnut asked still confused.

"Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous," Asher said trying to be sincere but it didn't really work. Finally, a flap of wings was heard and Toothless flew into the arena and landed. Heidan jumped off Toothless and with a hand helped Hiccup get down both smiling at each other.

"Thank you," Hiccup said and then walked to her friends. Heidan walked next to her but was looking around the arena, astonished.

"Top of the morning, class! How's everyone doing today?" Hiccup said smiling at everyone, her hair in disarray, some of it was still in the braid and other strands were loose.

"Oh! Nice of you to show up," Asher said Hiccup who he really liked but as of right now, a burning sensation could be felt in his gut and he didn't know what it was, so he just glared and had his arms crossed.

"What?" Hiccup asked confused but then she remembered and smacked her hand into her forehead. "Oh, we were supposed to meet up. I'm so sorry." Hiccup felt really bad.

"Awkward," Snotlout said to the twins as they all stood before the three, Hiccup, Asher, and Heidan. Hiccup looked at Snotlout confused, no understanding the comment.

"Oh, Asher's jealous of the cute one, right? Why talk about hens and roosters?" Ruffnut said loudly. Tuffnut elbowed his sister in the gut trying to get her to stop talking. Hiccup's eyes widened, and she blushed, finally feeling the tension that was in the air. Both Asher and Heidan were looking at each other straight in the eyes, no one backing down.

"So, Heidan, sleep well?" Asher asked, his eyes narrowing with Stormfly squawking behind him.

"Very well. Thank you, Asher," Heidan said with a smirk, brushing his hair out of his face and behind his ear. He finally looked away from Asher and looked around the area. "So, this is it? Your Dragon Training Academy," Heidan asked Hiccup.

"No, Our Dragon Training Academy. Remember, I called you the cute one," Ruffnut said, eyes sparkling. Tuffnut looked at her like she was crazy and smacked her behind the head to which then she fell forward.

"We've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives," Hiccup said looking up at Heidan.

"And it all goes right in here," Fishlegs said coming over with _the 'New' Book of Dragons_.

"Really? Everything?" Heidan asked, intrigued.

"Mmm, yep. I'm kind of the Log Keeper. Log Master, really," Fishlegs said, trying to make himself sound impressive.

"He writes down what Hiccup tells him to," Snotlout said.

"I give it my own spin, thank you," Fishlegs replied sounding annoyed at Snotlouts comment.

"Can I see it?" Heidan asked trying to reach for the book but Asher came and took it from Fishlegs before Heidan could take it.

"I'll take that, thank you. Excuse us," Asher said pushing Hiccup to the entryway and away from prying ears. Finally reaching the entryway Asher's eyes narrowed while looking down at Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I don't think we should be showing him all our dragon secrets," Asher said sounding serious.

"Asher, it's fine," Hiccup said trying to calm Asher down.

"I just don't trust him. You shouldn't either," Asher replied. Hiccup thought about it before sighing.

"Well, I do and you should trust me," Hiccup said, walking towards the group while Asher grunted in annoyance as he watched Hiccup walk back to Heidan.

….

It was the evening and Heidan was with Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"So, Fishlegs, Log Master of the Book of Dragons. I can call you that, can't I?" Heidan asked.

"Absolutely," Fishlegs said.

"Tell me, what would one find in the Book of Dragons about the magnificent Gronckle?" Heidan said pointing towards Meatlug.

"Well, the Gronckle is a member of the Boulder Class of dragons. 14 feet long, 18-foot wingspan, 5,724 pounds of pure love," Fishlegs said hugging Meatlug at the end. "Come on, girl, don't be shy," Fishlegs said as Meatlug shyly looked away as Heidan's compliment.

"She's so…cute," Heidan stuttered. "But how does she perform in battle?"

"Well, feel her skin," Fishlegs said as Heidan walked up and touched the hide of Meatlug. "It's thick, impenetrable, like armor." Fishlegs picked up a small rock and threw it at Meatlug. The rock pounced off the hide and hit Fishlegs in the face. "Ow! It's also quite springy."

"What about her tail? It looks like it could be a weapon," Heidan said walked up to the tail of Meatlug.

"Oh, it is. Touch, bulbous. Deadly. It can even be used as a bludgeon," Fishlegs said picked up her tail and then placing it back on the ground.

"Ooh. She sounds so fierce," Heidan said liking the sound of it.

"Oh, she's fierce all right. On the outside. But on the inside…she's as soft as a bed of rose petals. Aren't you my little baby?" Fishlegs said hugging onto Meatlug who was about to fall asleep. Heidan looked at the Gronckle, skeptical, not sure this was the dragon he needed.

….

Heidan had left Fishlegs and Meatlug and was looking for the twins. Instead of finding both, he only found Ruffnut who was with her dragon Barf-Belch. Heidan was then pulled into one of Ruffnut's schemes.

"So, Ruff, tell me how this works again?" Heidan asked sitting on Belch while Ruffnut was sitting on Barf.

"Okay, I yank on his head, he barfs up this really nasty gas, and you spark it. But, don't breathe it in," Ruffnut said.

"Why not?" Heidan asked.

"You don't want to know," Ruffnut said shaking her finger at him. "I'll give you the signal."

"What's the signal?" Heidan asked.

"Um…man, I always forget that," Ruffnut said.

"How about 'fire'?" Heidan asked.

"Wow, you're really good at this. Much better than my brother, who I can easily get rid of, by the way…I mean, easily. He looks a lot like me. Sometimes I impersonate both of us," Ruffnut added which slightly creeped Heidan out.

"Yeah. Why don't we focus on the task at hand?" Heidan said trying to get Ruffnut back on the task at hand.

"Right. Okay. Ready?" Ruffnut asked.

"Ready," Heidan replied both dragons leaned down ready to take aim as a small boat came by.

"Signal! Darn, I mean, Fire!" Ruffnut shouted and both Barf-Belch fired their gas and spark which hit the ship causing it to fire. Vikings could be heard screaming and jumping into the water. Luckily, no one got hurt.

"What do we do now?" Heidan said in terror.

"Usually, we hide till the chief find us. Then we get in trouble," Ruffnut said laughing manically. Heidan was slightly terrified of Ruffnut.

….

Heidan had quickly left Ruffnut afraid to get caught by the chief. So Heidan went to look for Snotlout and his dragon Hookfang, finally finding them in the plaza.

"I have to say, Snotlout, your dragon really is the most impressive," Heidan said placing a hand on Hookfang's snout who then purred.

"Yeah, I know. So, let's talk for a second. You never did get to thank me for saving your life," Snotlout said crossing his arms slightly mad that Heidan wasn't giving him the attention he wanted. Heidan smirked at that crossing his arms in reply.

"You're right. Thank you, Snotlout," Heidan said before looking up at Hookfang. "So how much does he weight exactly?"

"Oh, him? 5,000 pounds, give or take. He's monstrous. Remember? Sort of like his rider," Snotlout said puffing out his chest. Heidan just shook his head at Snotlouts display. "So, why don't you ride him? What do you say? You will be able to see just how better he is then any other dragon."

"Actually, Hiccup took me on Toothless. It was amazing. So, Snotlout, how does this whole fire thing work on Hookfang," Heidan asked placing a hand on Hookfang's wing. Snotlout's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Hiccup.

"It's his spit. It coats his whole body. That's what light him on fire, okay? Between you and me, I use it on date night. The women seem to love the smell," Snotlout said while smearing green spit on his chest and cheeks. Heidan's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Can he flame up on command?" Heidan asked taking a finger and taking some spit of Hookfang.

"Oh, he can. By he won't. Pig-headed dragon," Snotlout said whispering the last part but Hookfang heard him anyways. Hookfang puffed out some fire which hit Snotlout on the behind causing it to heat up and smoke. Heidan smiled at Hookfang's antics thinking it was funny. Snotlout then felt heat on his behind and laughed nervously. "Could you give me a minute. Eh! Eh! Eh!" Snotlout shouted holding his butt. "Just one minute! Eh! Eh! Eh!" Snotlout then jumped in a trough filled with water.

"Take as much time as you need!" Heidan shouted back leaving Snotlout.

….

Heidan decided to leave the best for last, Hiccup and Toothless. After asking some of the villagers where Hiccup's house was which led close to the Great Hall and they're on the side of a cliff was Hiccup and Toothless. Heidan smiled looking as Hiccup was placing some materials on the ground with Toothless nearby and what seemed to be a sheep and a baby purple Deadly Nadder.

"Hey," Heidan said which Hiccup looked up and smiled at him approaching. Hiccup got up, dusting some of the dirt off her pants.

"Hey," Hiccup replied. The purple Nadder squawked running around Heidan's legs.

"Who is this?" Heidan asked bending down to pet the little baby.

"Oh, this is Violet. She is Stormfly's and Jungleclaw's baby. The other two are in Asher's place. Violet seemed to have taken a liking with me so she stayed with me," Hiccup said and then the sheep decided to come by as well and Heidan placed a hand on her as well. Heidan looked up a question in his eyes. Hiccup laughed at that.

"Oh, now that is a long story. One I will tell you soon. I mean of you want you can head inside my house while I try to set up Toothless," Hiccup said pointing to the house behind her.

"All right," Heidan said.

"There should be some water and some soup. You can help yourself. The bowls and spoons are usually out, so have at it," Hiccup said. Heidan smiled and hugged Hiccup who was slightly surprised at the affection. Heidan then let go.

"Thanks Hiccup. I'll go in and help myself then," Heidan said walking into the house not knowing about the suspicious activity that Heidan was about to do. Hiccup just got back on working on her experiment with the saddle.

"There we go, sweetie. Oh, that's gonna work perfectly," Hiccup said as Heidan closed the door.

Heidan sighed and started to look around. When not finding what he was looking for downstairs he went upstairs and realized that he was in Hiccup's room. Feeling kind of embarrassed but not knowing what else to do, he started to look around again. He looked in her saddle bag but groaned in irritation when it wasn't in there. He then looked on her desk; nothing. Then he looked in her closet; nothing. Heidan was starting to get anxious but then gasped when she saw it peeking out from below her bed.

"Gotcha," Heidan said bending down, looking at the book. "The Book of Dragons." Heidan grabbed the book and sat next to the bed, flipping through the pages. "Monstrous Nightmare. Gronckle. Here we go…the Deadly Nadder. Piercing spine. Loyal. Powerful…" Heidan said reading off the page until a new voice was heard behind him.

"Intelligent. And, of course, deadly. What do you think you're doing?" Asher said crossing his arms and looking at Heidan distrustfully. Heidan gasped in surprise and slightly in fear. Asher walked over grabbing the book and grabbing Heidan by the bicep and pulling Heidan behind him. That's when Hiccup came through the door, looking at both Asher and Heidan, surprised at what was going on.

"Woah, is everything alright?" Hiccup asked looking at Asher's narrowed eyes, holding Heidan by the arm and Heidan's scared look.

"I found this one up in your room, reading the Book of Dragon," Asher said handing Hiccup the book and letting go of Heidan. Asher looked at Heidan waiting for a reply. "Well, are you gonna say something?" Asher basically demanded.

"I am so, so sorry, Hiccup. I was just exploring and I found the book. I couldn't help myself," Heidan said looking at the floor.

"It's okay, Heidan," Hiccup said.

"It's okay? What do you mean, okay? He's reading _The Book of Dragons_!" Asher shouted.

"Asher. Come on. Lighten up," Hiccup said, surprised at Asher's hostility.

"Me? He's the one sneaking around! Looking at our stuff," Asher said angrily.

"Really? 'Sneaking around'? What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, surprised by this information.

"I'm talking about last night. Outside my house?" Asher said.

"That was me. I couldn't sleep so…I went for a walk. I was having terrible nightmares," Heidan said softly.

"I can imagine," Hiccup said placing a hand on Heidan's arm. Heidan gave Hiccup a small smile in gratitude.

"Is this really happening?" Asher asked in disbelief looking at the hand on Heidan's arm.

"Okay, Asher, that's enough," Hiccup said sternly looking at Asher with narrowed eyes.

"Your right Hiccup. It is," Asher said stomping out of the house hitting his shoulder with Heidan's shoulder on the way out.

"I'm sorry about that," Hiccup apologized walking back up into her room followed by Heidan.

"No. I'm sorry. I was wrong to look at your book," Heidan said.

"It's no big deal. I trust you," Hiccup said bending down to place the book back under the bed. "Well, I guess I have a story I have to tell you about Fluffy?"

….

Heidan left Hiccup's house after many stories were shared, especially the one with how Hiccup lost her foot and a part of her leg. Heidan headed towards Asher's house, not excited with meeting with him again. As he opened the door he was met with Hella and Ingolf.

"Oh, hey there Heidan. How was your trip today?" Hella asked walking over to him, placing a hand on his head. Heidan smiled at that action.

"It was good. I was with Hiccup for the rest of the day," Heidan said. "She's amazing!" Ingolf laughed at that comment walking over to Hella and Heidan.

"Asher must have hated that," Ingolf whispered to Hella who elbowed him hard in the stomach. Asher had come home before the sun set, stomping up into his room and never coming back out.

"Ouch, woman," Ingolf said rubbing his gut.

"Well," Hella said looking at Heidan. "We are heading to the Great Hall for dinner. We are having chicken from what I hear. You can either come with and eat there or bring the food back to the house. You must still be exhausted from what happened yesterday," Hella said to which Heidan nodded slowly.

"I think I'll st…" Heidan stopped when an idea came to mind. "Actually, I think I'll grab some chicken and then head back if that's okay?" Heidan asked.

"Of course, it's okay. Let's just ask our son if he wants to come with," Hella said. "Asher, are you coming with to the Great Hall?" Hella shouted.

"Is Heidan coming with?" Asher shouted back.

"Yes," Hella shouted back.

"Then no," Asher replied causing Ingolf to smile at the response.

"I'll meet you at the Great Hall. I'm just going upstairs and have a small talk with Asher. Lift his spirits up just a little," Ingolf said and gave a kiss to Hella. Hella nodded and with Heidan they left while Ingolf went to talk with Asher.

…

Heidan had quickly gone to the Great Hall with Hella and just grabbed a chicken leg. He said goodbye to Hella and headed back to the house to start his plan.

"'Approach the Deadly Nadder slowly…'," Heidan said, holding a chicken leg behind his back. Stormfly opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar human approaching her. Her eyes narrowed in slits and she whipped her tail and flashed her spines. Heidan gasped in surprise. "Spines. Just like the book said. Stay in the blind spot," Heidan said to herself and then held the chicken up to Stormfly's nose. Stormfly sniffed at the chicken slowly calming down. "I hear you like that," Heidan said to which Stormfly gently took and ate the chicken. Heidan smiled and patted Stormfly on the snout who squawked softly in gratitude for the food.

"What are you doing with my dragon?" Asher asked angrily stepping up behind Heidan. Heidan gasped, spinning around. Noticing who it was he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Huh. You really like to sneak up on people," Heidan said, crossing his arms.

"Only the one who deserve it," Asher snapped back walking up to Heidan. "And don't give me your innocent routine." Asher placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes.

"I wouldn't think of it. You're way too smart for that, Asher," Heidan said motioning to Asher and then felt something hit his back lightly. Heidan turned around and petted Stormfly again and then walked off before talking to Asher. "I think your dragon likes me, Asher. See you late, Stormfly," Heidan said to which Stormfly squawked in reply. Heidan walked off with a spring in his step. Asher's eyes narrowed, he clenched his lips closed, and his face almost burst red in anger. Stormfly walked up to Asher with a happy face, well, what a happy face is for a dragon.

"Really? Where's the loyalty?" Asher asked but Stormfly was just happy to have a chicken. An irritated squawk was heard as Jungleclaw was slightly irritated with the noise.

….

Heidan glanced into the window of the Haddocks and noticed that everyone was downstairs eating. With a determined look, he went around and saw the window that was Hiccup's room. He slowly climbed up the house and into the window, quietly. He stepped into the room and headed straight to the bed and looked up but, there was no book.

"No, no, no!" Heidan said in distress. He went out the room and peaked around a wall and saw Hiccup with _the Book of Dragons_ , writing in it. "Great. Now what?" Heidan said, quickly heading back out the window and into the woods.

…

Out in the woods was Asher, throwing his axe at a tree in anger.

"Heidan!" He said and threw his axe at the tree, imagining it being Heidan's head. 'I think your dragon likes me'. Grr!" Asher groaned and grabbed his axe out of the tree. "No one messes with me, Hiccup, and my friends!" Asher said, thinking about the conversation with his father.

 _"Son," Ingolf said, walking into the room since the door was open. Asher was laying on his bed face down almost in defeat. When Ingolf walked into the room Asher got up and sat on his bed instead._

 _"Hey dad," Asher said, looking down at the floor. Ingolf sighed and sat next to him._

 _"Is the competition annoying you?" Ingolf asked. Asher looked at his father annoyed._

 _"I don't know what competition you are talking about," Asher said._

 _"The one that left with my wife, your mother," Ingolf replied looking at his son's reaction._

 _"He is…grr! So annoying and irritating!" Asher said. "There is something not right with him and Hiccup won't believe me!" Asher got up and started pacing his room._

 _"What do you mean?" Ingolf asked since he hasn't really been around the Heidan boy for a long time to notice anything._

 _"Something just isn't right with him. He seems to interested with our dragons and I saw him looking at the Book of Dragons and he seemed so sneaky in doing that," Asher said._

 _"Do you feel it in your Hofferson gut?" Ingolf said, knowing that the Hofferson gut was never wrong._

 _"Yes, I've felt something weird since we found him on the boat wreck. It just seemed too well placed," Asher said. Ingolf nodded believing his son. He trained his son to be a warrior and to catch things that seem off. If his son feels like something is wrong then something is wrong._

 _"If you can prove to me that Heidan isn't who he says he is then you let me know okay?" Ingolf said to which Asher nodded. Ingolf then sighed, getting up and placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "But all in all, you like Hiccup and Hiccup likes you and Hiccup is a smart girl. She is not going to go after the next boy who shows up at the village. She is just a nice girl and when she sees anyone in distress she wants to help them, and make them feel better. She sees Heidan as a boy who needs comfort but that doesn't mean that she likes him. So, ignore your jealousy because you have no reason to be. It will make you angrier and then it will cause you to snap at her. Just focus on the boy, and see what he is up too. Okay?"_

 _"Okay father, I will try," Asher said._

Asher got out of the flashback as he heard a snap of twigs behind him. Asher hide behind a tree and looked back. He saw Heidan walking further into the woods and this made Asher suspicious so he followed him. Asher followed him all the way to the edge of Berk by the ocean. Heidan headed to the beach and sat on a log. Asher stayed in the woods over a rocky ledge. Nothing happened for awhile and Asher was going to leave.

"This is stupid," Asher said about to turn around until he saw a boat rowing onto shore in the distance. "Wait." Asher then stayed low looking at the insignias on the ship. "That's an Outcast boat!" Asher said thinking about warning the village but waited to see what Heidan had to do with it. Heidan wasn't leaving when the Outcast boat landed on shore. Then a man came out of the boat, heading straight to Heidan who was standing now and Asher recognized him. "Savage!"

"What have you learned about the dragons?" Savage asked.

"I've learned a lot, Savage. But there's something else. Something that's going to make Alvin very happy," Heidan said to Savage.

"I'm listening," Savage replied.

Asher was standing up trying to listen in but at the distance that he was, he was too far away to hear anything.

"They have a book. A _Book of Dragons_. It's got everything in it. Everything Alvin could ever hope to learn about controlling dragons," Heidan said.

"Where is this book?" Savage asked.

"I don't have it," Heidan said sadly. "But, I will! I promise. I just…I just need a little more time," Heidan begs.

"Alvin isn't known for his patience. He won't be happy having to wait," Savage said walking closer to Heidan, menacingly.

"Please. You have to trust me. When I get back to Outcast Island with that book, the wait will be worth it," Heidan begs more.

Asher tried to lean in closer but his foot knocked over to rocks down causing lots of noise. Asher hid behind the rock, knowing that they were probably looking over. Asher then decided to run off to warn someone.

"I better go," Heidan said after looking over the rock side, leaving Savage and heading back to Berk.

….

Asher headed home, hoping to get his father to see Heidan who he really was. Asher opened the front door and headed straight to his parent's room. Both were sleeping soundly with the two baby Nadders but Asher woke up his father.

"Father, wake up!" Asher said to which his father pulled out a dagger from his pillow and got up quickly, but when seeing that it was his son, put the dagger down.

"What is it?" Ingolf asked getting up from the bed to not wake up his wife.

"I just saw Heidan talking to Savage. He is working with the Outcasts," Asher said quickly but this woke up his mother.

"What? He's upstairs sleeping," Hella said rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

"Oh, yeah? Let's go find out," Asher said, heading out of the room to Heidan's, followed by his parents while the Nadder's were still asleep. When the three came into Heidan's room he was in bed and when he heard them come in, moved over to look at them, yawning.

"Hey, guys. Is everything okay?" Heidan asked, getting up from the bed.

"Yes, Heidan. Everything's fine," Hella said grabbing her son's and husband's arms and leading them out of the room and into the living area.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Both Ingolf and Asher said together as Hella's grip tightened and her nails digging into their arms.

"Okay, I want a straight answer from both of you. What is going on?" Hella demanded letting their arms go. Both rubbing the spot that she had a grip on.

"Mom, I believe Heidan is not who he says he is. Something just isn't settling about him. I just saw him with the Outcasts tonight. He is working with them," Asher said.

"Is it possible that you saw something else?" Hella asked.

"I know what I saw. Do you not believe me?" Asher asked. Hella sighed sadly.

"My son, I want to believe you because I know that the one thing you are is not a liar but without further proof then with what you saw. We can't bring this to the chief," Hella said.

"I do know however that he wasn't in bed all night," Ingolf commented.

"What do you mean?" Hella asked.

"He was wide awake when we came to his room. He wasn't asleep when we arrived. There was no tired look in his eyes at all," Ingolf said.

"All I know is that he just mysteriously washed up on our beach," Asher said.

"Well because from his story, his ship was taken by pirates and his whole island is under siege," Ingolf added on.

"So, he has a good story," Asher said crossing his arms. "All I know is that he is working with the Outcasts and they could be coming any minute."

"Did you see more ships?" Ingolf asked.

"No, just the small boat," Asher replied. Ingolf huffed, thinking.

"Then they are not here to attack. They must be examining, looking for weaknesses in our defenses," Ingolf said.

"The boy doesn't now anything about defenses or stuff. I don't think," Hella said. "They could be looking for something." Ingolf and Asher nodded at that.

"Yeah that makes sense, but what are the Outcasts looking for?" Ingolf asked.

….

On Outcasts Island, a new structure had been built, similar to the training ring that is at Berk. A Monstrous Nightmare was in the ring blowing fire at an Outcast that was in the wing with the dragon.

"Interesting," Alvin said looking at the Monstrous Nightmare from outside the ring. Savage was next to him. "There's really no rhyme or reason to that thing, is there? It just…catches fire at will," Alvin said watching the Monstrous Nightmare flame itself up.

"That's why we need the book. He says everything the girl knows is documented in its pages. If we have it, we can control any dragon," Savage said.

"Eh, then why aren't I holding this book in my hand?" Alvin asked, holding his hand out in a fist.

"You will be," Savage replied.

"Good! Because your life depends on it," Alvin said before walking away from the ring and Savage.

"I hate it when he says that," Savage whispered to himself watching Alvin walk away.

….

It was mid-day and Hiccup was looking everywhere for her new _Book of Dragons_. She looked everywhere in her room. So, she went downstairs and asked her dad who was getting ready to leave to go chief.

"Hey, daddy, have you seen the book?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll have to be more specific, darling," Stoick said.

"We only have one book in the house but anyways, _The Book of Dragons_. I can't find it anywhere," Hiccup said. Then the door busted open and both Hiccup and Stoick saw Asher breathing heavily.

"She's gone!" Asher shouted out.

"Who?" Hiccup asked walking up to him.

"Stormfly! Little Mister Innocent stole my dragons!" Asher shouts angrily. Hiccup gasped not understanding what was happening.

….

"Oh, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! This is catastrophic! I-If Alvin gets that book…" Fishlegs said. Asher had brought the dragon riders up to speed about what he saw yesterday. Ingolf and Stoick were with them but they had decided to stay at Berk and get the village ready if the Outcasts decided to attack.

"He won't. Heidan. I can't believe it," Hiccup said in shock.

"Me neither. How could he walk away from this?" Snotlout said pointing to himself. "The best man Viking of all. Oh, all the things I could teach him. My apprentice."

"How could I not have seen it?" Hiccup said.

"Because your brain was 'under siege'," Ruffnut commented. During the 'bringing everyone up to speed', Asher had told Hiccup that her brain was 'under-siege', not wanting to see Heidan as bad.

"Do you even know what that means?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes. No. It's not good, right?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, it's not good," Asher said angrily at Hiccup before getting up on Toothless.

"Asher look…," Hiccup said trying to apologize to him.

"Save it. You can apologize when you get me my dragon back," Asher said glaring at Hiccup, his crush who he was currently angry at. Hiccup sighed knowing that Asher was angry at her.

"Alright, let's go," Hiccup said getting up on Toothless with Asher behind him. "We can't let him reach Outcast Island." Toothless then flew up towards the direction of Outcast Island.

….

The sun was setting and they were getting closer and closer to Outcast Island.

"We're never gonna catch them. Stormfly is too fast," Asher shouted to Hiccup.

"When you're riding her, definitely. Not with a stranger," Hiccup said.

"What's that up ahead?" Snotlout said pointing to a figure in the air.

"It's Heidan. And is he ever gonna be sorry he helped me with Toothless' speed," Hiccup commented, clicking a gear in place this made Toothless fly forward so fast they caught up with Heidan with no problem. They were then right up next to Stormfly.

"I'll get you in close," Hiccup said. Heidan's eyes narrowed and took a chicken out of a bag he had strapped to himself. He then feed it to Stormfly who squawked in delight. Hiccup's eyes widened at this.

"Is that chicken? Is that what you've been…?" Hiccup was going to asked.

"Really? You wanna talk about that now?" Asher said breaking Hiccup's sentence.

The chicken caused Stormfly to speed up and Toothless flew behind her, trying to get closer.

"I'm gonna pull right above Stormfly," Hiccup said as Toothless then flew in right above Stormfly.

"Okay, okay, hold him steady," Asher said who then jumped onto Stormfly right behind Heidan. "Going somewhere?" Asher asked but then Heidan elbowed Asher back who rolled back onto Stormfly's tail. "Stormfly. Tail flip!" Asher shouted. Stormfly looked behind her and flipped her tail up, causing Asher to fly up and get in right behind Heidan again. He put on arm around his neck and was getting ready to punch him.

"This is gonna be awesome," Tuffnut said, excited for the fight that was about to happen.

"Uh, Hiccup, I really hate to be the voice of doom, but we just crossed into Outcast waters," Fishlegs said pointing to the water below and the island that was in sight. Hiccup looked down and noticed the sharp pointed rocks that were below them, signaling Outcast waters.

"Hey, Asher?! You might wanna move this along!" Hiccup said.

"Give me a minute. He's stronger than he looks," Asher said punching Heidan in the gut but then Heidan came back and punched Asher right in the jaw. "Ah!" Asher said in slight pain.

"Incoming!" An Outcast shouted out.

"Fire!" Another Outcast shouted and fired a flaming boulder at Toothless who dodged it.

"Uh, Asher…" Hiccup said. Asher was in a headlock. Heidan behind him holding his arms around his neck but it wasn't a strong hold.

"Don't you ever…touch…my dragon…again!" Asher said grabbing both of Heidan's arms and pushing them off behind him. This caused Heidan to be pushed backwards and off Stormfly.

"Ahh! No!" Heidan shouted out as he fell towards the water.

"I'm going after the traitor!" Snotlout shouted out and Hookfang dived for Heidan. As Heidan fell the book came out of the bag and was heading straight for the island.

"I'm going after the book!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless dived.

"Ahh!" Heidan kept screaming but Hookfang was then able to grab him with his claws. Now Heidan was hanging over the water.

"Gotcha!" Snotlout said.

"Come on, sweetie. We need to get that book!" Hiccup said as Toothless continued to dive fast for the book.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, sweetie…" Hiccup said as she almost had the book in her hand but with the flaming boulders coming in closer and closer at them it was getting dangerous. A flaming boulder go to close to Hiccup and hit her arm, burning her sleeve and her skin. "Ah!" Hiccup said as she closed her hand around the burn. Toothless hearing her cry in pain stopped heading for the book and lifted away from the flaming boulders. "No," Hiccup said leaning down in the saddle in defeat. Toothless flew next to the other dragons as they were all heading back to Berk. They were all looking at Hiccup. Hiccup got back up still holding the burn on her arm. She looked over at the other and noticed that Asher had a nice big bruise forming at his jaw and had a bleeding lip. Heidan didn't look any better.

"Please tell me you got it," Fishlegs asked.

"I was too late. Alvin has _The Book of Dragons_ ," Hiccup said grimly.

 **Author's Note**

I don't own any HTTYD stuff.

So, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Reviews are great.

I feel like Snotlout's behavior with flirting with Hiccup is more to get Asher angry because Snotlout likes to riel everyone up. He doesn't like Hiccup like romantically. Snotlout's behavior with Heidan is more like, he wants Heidan to worship him.

Asher's behavior with Heidan is both anger and jealousy. Hiccup has such a caring soul that she wants to help everyone and Asher hates it when people take advantage of that.

So yeah, Heidan was definitely going to live in Asher's house not Hiccups because Stoick would not want that at all.

I hope you guys like the backstory with Asher's parents and the other kid's parents as well.

Asher's necklace will probably not be seen for awhile because Asher is not very good being creative like Hiccup is.

Everyone wants Asher to be with Snotlout and Hiccup during the Defiant One episode, so I will do that.

 **Also, sorry for the late chapters, I had to evacuate from the Texas Coast because of Hurricane Harvey, from what I've heard our Apartment survived with minimal damage, thankfully.**


	14. Heidan Report Part 2

**Chapter 11: Heidan Report Part 2**

The Berk Guard were after the prisoner who had escaped from the cell yet again. Many of them were on the ground while two were in the air. Ingolf was on Jungleclaw and his son Asher was on Stormfly. Finally, the prisoner made it to the beach, running on the shore, looking for a boat or something. Jungleclaw landed in front of the prisoner and Stormfly landed behind the prisoner. The prisoner then decided to run back into the woods but was stopped by six Vikings, all in the Berk Guard.

"You can break out of jail as many time as you want, but you're not getting off this island, Heidan!" Asher shouted. Heidan sighed in defeat and kneeled into the sand. Spitlout walked to the boy and grabbed his upper arm bringing him back up and towards Berk.

They brought Heidan back to the cell, Spitlout pushed him in and shut the door making sure the lock was back in place and _working_.

"Give it up, Heidan. We have dragons," Asher said through the cell, having his arms crossed. Ingolf was standing next to his son, staring angrily at Heidan. Ingolf was very angry at the boy because he took advantage of his wife's hospitality. Asher also had a nice bruise on his jaw and a split lip from his fight with Heidan. Heidan had a bruised stomach and a nice bruise on his eye.

"Asher, I have to get back to Outcast Island," Heidan said as he got up to the door of the cell. The Vikings ignored him and walked out of the door.

"Yeah, I bet you do," Asher said walking with his father.

"You don't understand. Alvin has my parents!" Heidan shouted, pleaded.

"Oh, yeah? What happened to the pirates?" Asher said as he stopped walking to go back to the cell door.

"There were never any pirates. I made it all up. But, I had to. I needed you to trust me," Heidan said, holding onto the cell door.

"Well, guess what? We don't. Not anymore," Asher said walking to his father who stopped outside the building.

"I'll do anything to protect Hiccup from anyone," Asher whispered to himself but Ingolf heard and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

….

"Uh, is that the book?" an Outcast asked as the _Book of Dragons_ was right now being guarded by a Gronckle.

"Looks like. The only question is…how are we gonna get to it?" Savage said, not coming up with any ideas.

"Uh, if we had the dragon book, maybe it would tell us what to do," the same Outcast said. Savage looked at him like he was dumb.

"You mean that book?" Savage said pointing to the book being guarded by the dragon.

"Ah. Right," the Outcast said.

"Look, the husky, smart kid on Berk rides one of these dragons…they're very gentle," Savage said then looking at the Outcast that he was talking to. "So, go take if from it." The Outcast didn't move, too afraid to go near the Gronckle. "What are you waiting for? It's just one little dragon. Go!" Savage said pushing the Outcast towards the dragon.

"Uh, hello there, uh, dragon. U, if you wouldn't mind, I'd um, just like to, uh, borrow your book," the Outcast said walking towards the Gronckle slowly. Finally, the Outcast bent down to pick up the book but the Gronckle quickly placed a foot on the book and looked at the Outcast menacingly. The Gronckle roared straight at the Outcasts face and then grabbed the Outcast by the waste and started shaking its head vigorously causing the Outcast to lose many of his weapons. The Outcast was screaming the entire time.

"Oh. Well, that didn't work. Who's next?" Savage asked the two other Outcasts behind him. Both just looked around and placed their hands behind them, both not wanting to be the next ones. Savage just sighed and walked up to the Gronckle, going to get that book one way or another.

….

Back on Berk the dragon riders were at the Dragon Academy. They were going over certain formations and tactics that Hiccup had come up with to try and get _The Book of Dragons_ from the Outcasts.

Snotlout was using a small catapult that was on the ground. It had a small boulder on it so Snotlout pulled back the sling and aimed it straight at Meatlug who was in the air and Fishlegs on top of her. Snotlout released the sling and the small boulder came straight at Meatlug but at the last second before it hit Meatlug turned around and ate the small boulder. Fishlegs was not amused.

"Hey! That was a little close, Snotlout!" Fishlegs shouted, angrily.

"Quit whining, Fishlegs," Snotlout teased back. Meatlug fired a shot at Snotlout but he jumped out of the way before it could hit him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Snotlout shouted.

"Quit whining, Snotlout," Fishlegs teased back at Snotlout.

"Nice job, guys," Hiccup said as she was on Toothless watching them going through the tactics. "But remember, the Outcasts are not gonna be coming one at a time," Hiccup reminded them both.

"You don't need to remind me, we're under enough stress," Fishlegs said, breathing slightly heavily.

"Remember, we're only gonna have one shot at getting _The Book of Dragons_ back," Hiccup said.

"Um, did I not make myself clear about the stress?" Fishlegs said, his breath was coming in more heavily just thinking about how stressful the mission would be.

Ruff and Tuff were on Barf-Belch who was blowing out the green gas making a certain path. Finally, the dragon landed and created a spark which made the gas catch on fire. The green gas however was heading towards Snotlout and Hookfang and as the fire ignited it, it was heading closer to them. Snotlout turned around noticing that he was in the path, so he jumped out the way just as the gas ignited, hitting Hookfang.

"Too early, Snotlout. We have to time it perfectly," Asher said as Stormfly landed on the arena.

"It wasn't me, it was them," Snotlout said pointing to the twins as he was getting back up, again.

"Uh, sorry," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, still working out the kinks," Tuffnut said. Hookfang was not happy to being fire upon so he had ignited himself and was shaking his head from side to side.

"Can you calm him down?" Asher said motioning to Hookfang.

"Fine. Whatever," Snotlout said walking up to his dragon. He grabbed Hookfang by the horns and smacked his head and horns onto the ground. This caused Hookfang to calm down so that his fire was gone but also Hookfang seemed to have had almost a face of happiness on him. "Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it," Snotlout said letting go of Hookfang's horns.

"Wait, wait, wait. He likes having his horns bent to the ground?" Fishlegs asked as Meatlug landed on the ground.

"Tuffnut does," Ruffnut said.

"I do?" Tuffnut asked as Ruffnut pounced on him and they fell on the floor. She then took his head and slammed it on the floor. "Oh, yeah. That does feel kinda nice. The dirt's soft," Tuffnut said as his nose was squished on the floor.

"Can we get on with it? There could be a whole army coming at us," Asher said with his voice slightly raised.

"Well…we're waiting," Snotlout said as he was back on Hookfang. "Hit it!" Snotlout said and Hookfang fired towards the twins who jumped out the way before getting hit.

"Spines, Stormfly, now!" Asher shouted and Stormfly spine shot through the fire and out on the other side came spine shots that were on fire and hit the wall. One spine hit Tuffnut on the helmet.

"Kinda like that too. Make a note," Tuffnut said.

"That's gonna work great," Hiccup said standing next to Fishlegs.

"You know all this training is nice once we have the book. But Alvin's not just gonna hand it over to us," Fishlegs said. Stormfly landed behind them and Asher dismounted and headed towards them with an idea.

"No, but maybe Alvin will hand it to Heidan," Asher said to Hiccup.

"Uh, I think Asher's been eating Dragon Nip again," Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup but Asher heard and elbowed him hard in the gut. "Ow! Why is it always violence with you?" Fishlegs asked rubbing the spot Asher hit.

"It's not violence, it's communication," Asher said with glee placing his hands on his hips.

"So, you're suggesting that we let Heidan go?" Hiccup asked.

"Sort of," Asher replied, not being specific.

"Yep. Dragon nip," Fishlegs said again and this time Asher punched him in the gut and it brought Fishlegs down.

….

Back on Outcast Island Savage was finally able to grab the book and headed towards Alvin.

"What's that on your helmet?" Alvin asked as he poked Savage's helmet. Alvin hissed in pain as the helmet was really hot.

"Lava. Gronckle chapter, you might wanna read it," Savage said and handed the book to Alvin.

"Huh. This is all very interesting. I'll have to see it to believe it," Alvin said reading some of the stuff on Gronckles. He then closed the book to look at Savage. "Where's the boy?" Alvin asked.

"He was captured after he made the drop," Savage said.

"How unfortunate for him. But, hey, let's give this a try, shall we?" Alvin said heading towards their dragon ring.

….

It was night time and the dragon riders were taking a small boat to head towards Outcast Island.

"I can't believe we are going behind our parents back again," Snotlout said, excited. "Hiccup did I ever mention how much I love this side of you?" Hiccup just rolled her eyes at Snotlouts comment.

"I think she secretly has the soul of Loki in her," Tuffnut said looking at Hiccup in awe.

"Yeah, but it's kind of creeping me out when this side comes out," Ruffnut said.

"Oh, come on guys, it's not that bad," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, how many things have you done and never told your father," Fishlegs asked. Hiccup just stood frozen.

"Umm, wow, when is Asher coming by?" Hiccup asked stuttering, ignoring the question Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, she has done many things," Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Things we could only dream of knowing," Ruffnut replied. Hiccup just shook her head smiling, remembering all the trouble she had ever been through.

"Um, this is-this is gonna work, rights? Cause if it doesn't work, Alvin's gonna know all of our dragon secrets. And if Alvin knows all of our dragon secrets…" Fishlegs said freaking out. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, hoping to calm him down.

"Fishlegs…it'll work," Hiccup said placing a hand on Fishlegs and then saw the approaching figure. "Oh, that must be…" Hiccup was saying but then the twins interrupted.

"Heidan!" Ruffnut shouted and the twins then ran to the figure and jumped him, trying to hold his arms down.

"Get him!" Tuffnut said holding one arm down while Ruffnut held the other. "You must stay…in your cell. How many times do we have to tell you?" Tuffnut said. The figure then was able to free his arms and punch both in the face.

"It's me, you muttonheads!" Asher said but then winced feeling the bruise on his jaw.

"Whoa," Tuffnut said.

"Wow!" Snotlout said.

"Ooh," Fishlegs said in amazement.

"Uh, sorry, Asher. Totally unconvincing," Tuffnut replied as Asher got up and wiped the sand off. Asher then straightened out the black wig that he had on to look like Heidan.

"Oh, yeah, I could tell," Asher replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiccup asked as she placed a hand on his jaw where the bruise was. Asher smiled but then his split in his lip opened again.

"No, but it's our only chance," Asher said, as he lowered Hiccup's hand and jumped into the boat they had set up.

"We'll be shadowing you from the sky," Hiccup said to him.

"I don't need shadowing," Asher said crossing his arms.

"Just in case. You know, it'll made me feel better," Hiccup said leaning on the boat.

"Fine, just stay out of sight. If Alvin see's you it will all be over," Asher said leaning on his side so that him and Hiccup were facing each other.

"Don't worry about us. Just get the book and get out of there. We'll be waiting," Hiccup said. Asher smiled but then he had a determined look on his face.

"You know, you still have to tell me all your little secrets," Asher said.

"Secrets? What secrets?" Hiccup said trying to look innocent.

"You know, the ones where you've done stuff, injured yourself all the time, having to go to Gothi, and not telling anyone about your little adventures," Asher said with a smirk on his face. "You've done some stuff, what were they?"

"Hey Fishlegs, do you mind?" Hiccup said and Fishlegs came by and pushed the boat off shore. Asher smiled and crossed his arms, amused by Hiccup's attitude. As the boat drifted off, Hiccup and Asher looked at one another.

"Hey Asher…be safe," Hiccup said warmly and Asher just continued to smile.

….

Bucket was passing two of the Berk Guards who were guarding Heidan outside the building. Bucket went inside and headed towards Heidan's cell.

"Anyone in here hungry? We've got lovely cabbage soup tonight. Yummy!" Bucket said holding out a bowl. As Bucket looked inside he saw no Heidan. "Oh, not again, Stoick is gonna kill me. No good, no good, no good, not good," Bucket said opening the cell door before heading to the Berk Guards. As Bucket told the Berk Guards that Heidan was gone, all three left to warn the others.

Heidan however was on a ledge above his cell and since Bucket left the cell door open, Heidan jumped down and ran out of the building, hoping to get a small boat and head to Outcast Island.

….

Asher was getting closer to Outcast Island as he had just got into their waters. The giant pointed sea stacks were a good indicator but also the mist that had formed. Asher was looking at the map Hiccup had put on the boat which gave good detail on where all the sea stacks were, so Asher wouldn't hit them. Finally, Asher saw land and headed for it. When he got closer, he jumped off the boat and into the water, pulling the boat onto the sandy shore. When the boat was secure, Asher took out the map again hoping to head to the Outcast village.

"We thought you'd been captured," someone said behind him. Asher turned around quickly and saw…Savage.

"I was, but I got away," Asher said.

"Well, it's good to see you safe and sound," Savage said with a creepy smile before looking at the other Outcast Vikings. "Get rid of him," Savage said turning around.

"What?" Asher shouted.

"We don't need you anymore," Savage said, starting to walk away and let the Outcast Vikings do their job.

"Savage, wait! You do need me," Asher said and that made Savage stop walking and turned around to face him. "I can prove it. You have the book, right? I've watched them. I've learned from them. Trust me. That book is only worth something if you know how to use it," Asher kept saying which made Savage look slightly interested to what he was saying.

….

Back on Berk Heidan, who was able to dodge the Berk Guard, was slowly creeping up to Stormfly who was sleeping. He then laid a hand on Stormfly's nose but that creeped her out and just jumped up and spine shot towards Heidan and luckily, she missed.

"Okay. Never startle a sleeping Nadder. Hey, it's me girl, your old pal, Heidan," Heidan said walking over to the saddle that was placed next to Stormfly. Heidan then picked it up and walked to Stormfly, hoping to put it on. "You and I are going to go on a little trip. I'm-I'm just gonna put this saddle on you. Sorry, girl, no chicken tonight," Heidan said as Stormfly sniffed her wanting some chicken. Stormfly bowed down lower so that Heidan could place the saddle on her and tighten it around her belly. "See? No big deal. Okay. Good girl. That wasn't so hard. Now," Heidan then jumped on Stormfly and sat down. Stormfly then got back up waiting for some sort of command. "Let's go find Asher. Go, girl!" This caused Stormfly to squawk and leap up into the air. However, this caused Jungleclaw to awaken and start roaring into the air. Heidan looked behind her and saw many of the Berk Guards shouting out, awakening everyone in the village. "Come on, Stormfly! Yeah, come on!" Heidan shouted and Stormfly flew so fast through the air, towards Outcast Island.

….

Ingolf watched as the boy Heidan flew off on Stormfly.

"That can't be good," Ingolf said, running back into the house to tell Asher but what surprised him was that his son was not in bed. Where he was supposed to be. "This can't be good at all." He heard footsteps behind him and saw his wife.

"Where is he?" Hella asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea and I bet the other riders are gone too," Ingolf said. "Come on, we have to warn the others and come up with a plan." Ingolf grabbed his wife's hand and headed towards the Chief house who was probably already awake because of the racket going on outside.

….

The said dragon riders were flying towards Outcast Island but the back way instead. Everyone was carrying a big barrel strapped somewhere on the dragon or to themselves, which had fish in it, lots of fish.

"I wanna go on record as saying I'm not so sure about this plan, Hiccup," Fishlegs said, not liking Hiccup's plan at all.

"If you have another one, I'm open," Hiccup said, looking at Fishlegs.

"I just think landing in a wild-dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out," Fishlegs said patting a hand on Meatlug's cheek.

"Really? Well, how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults?" Hiccup asked, sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah, she really doesn't like those, either," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Oh, you don't say," Hiccup said again sarcastically.

"Tell you what, Fishlegs, when we get there, you just lay back, and let the real dragons do the work," Snotlout said flying next to Fishlegs.

"Yeah…you really have no idea what a swarm of angry wild dragons are capable of," Fishlegs asked not noticing the Barf-Belch heads coming up on both sides of him.

"You know what would be awesome?" Tuffnut asked.

"Flaming arrows, catapults…" Ruffnut whispered to Fishlegs.

"And wild dragons," the twins said together, high fiving each other.

"That makes three of you," Fishlegs

….

"Seems pretty straightforward to me," Alvin said sitting on his stone throne, looking at the dragon book.

"It's anything but straightforward, Alvin," Asher said walking slightly forward.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that people will say anything to keep themselves alive. Isn't that right, Savage?" Alvin said turning to Savage with a smile.

"Right, as usual, Alvin," Savage said stuttering.

"See?" Alvin said motioning to Savage. He then closed the book and walked up to Asher. "Now, you say I need you to interpret what's in this book, to use it properly. I say it's nothing but a ploy," Alvin said straight to Asher's face.

"Fine, give it a try," Asher said.

"You heard the boy," Alvin said throwing the book to one of the guards. The guard opened the book and slowly walked up to a Deadly Nadder who was irritated with two other Outcasts that kept getting to close to him.

"Uh, all right. Seems easy enough. Uh, what kinda dragon is that?" the Outcast with the book asked. Both Alvin and Savage were not amused.

"It's a Deadly Nadder. You need the page number?" Asher asked crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Uh, nope, nope, nope. Right here. Deadly Nadder-likes to preen, very sure of itself, constant grooming.' Hmm, all right, we'll appeal to its vanity," the Outcast said aloud. Alvin was getting annoyed and Asher was just shaking his head, enjoying the show. "Uh, well, you, uh, certainly are a lovely girl. Or are you a handsome boy? Who can tell?" the Outcast said. The Deadly Nadder, he was not amused and opened his spines on his tail, getting ready to fire. Asher quickly flipped and grabbed a shield, and stopped the spines before they hit the Outcast. Three spines had hit the shield. Asher then threw the shield towards Alvin, looking really smug.

"Like I said, the book can only get you so far, Alvin," Asher said. Alvin's eyes narrowed, not happy with being corrected.

….

Back with the dragon riders, they were heading into the dragon nesting area on Outcast Island.

"You see this, Fishlegs? You got yourself all worked up for nothing," Hiccup said but as they flew closer in they saw many dragons up ahead, all very angry that they were getting to close to their nests.

"Um, you were saying?" Fishlegs asked as Meatlug started not flying straight.

"Guys, remember, stick to the plan, no matter how crazy it gets," Hiccup said.

"Crazy? I love crazy. I love crazy Hiccup. Bring it!" Snotlout shouted as then Hookfang flew in right next to Toothless. "Wait. What's the plan again?" Snotlout asked.

"Now! Fire!" Hiccup said taking off the basket off her back and dumping the fish in the air. The others did the same thing, all releasing fish. This caused the non-trained dragons to focus on the fish rather than the dragon riders.

"Sweet!" Fishlegs said, glad that the plan worked.

"Yes! We did it! Stupid dragons," Snotlout said holding up a fish but then a Deadly Nadder came and grabbed the fish, bringing Snotlout with. Hiccup brought Toothless up to follow the Deadly Nadder close behind.

"Would you just let go of the fish? I'll catch you!" Hiccup shouted.

"No! That's my lunch!" Snotlout shouted back.

"Now!" Hiccup said. Snotlout let the fish go and Toothless caught him who ended up behind Hiccup.

"Ah, my future crazy wife," Snotlout whispered. Hiccup just rolled her eyes, scoffed, and shook her head.

 _When will Snotlout stop this fascination with me?_ Hiccup asked herself. Toothless angry for Snotlout's comment, flew over Hookfang and then turned over so that Snotlout fell off and landed heavily on Hookfang.

"Ah! Stupid Night Fury!" Snotlout said sitting back on Hookfang. Toothless just did his dragon laugh.

"Aw, my hero," Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head.

….

Back on Outcast Island, Alvin pushed Asher towards the door that led to the dragon ring but before Asher went in he turned around and placed his hand out.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

"The book, I need it. Well, I didn't memorize it," Asher said as if it was obvious. Alvin grunted and handed Asher the dragon book and then pushed him in. Asher stumbled but caught himself, holding the book to his chest. He then looked at the door that held a dragon. Asher closed his eyes and hoped for his favorite dragon. "Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder," Asher kept saying over and over. The door opened and out came bursting through a Monstrous Nightmare who was on fire. "Oh, great," Asher said looking at the green Monstrous Nightmare.

"Well? I'm waiting," Alvin said looking up from the dragon ring.

"All right, big guy. It's you and me," Asher said circling with the dragon, holding out his hand. Asher tried getting closer but the Monstrous Nightmare roared and Asher flew backwards landing on his back. "Okay, check that off the list," Asher said getting back up. "How about the direct approach." Asher then ran towards the tail, grabbing onto it. The Monstrous Nightmare looked back and flipped his tail causing Asher to fly and hit the rock wall, hard.

"Out little Heidan is feistier than I remember. This isn't anything my soldiers haven't already tried. You'll need to do better!" Alvin shouted out to Asher. Asher had gotten dizzy after he hit the wall. He rubbed his head and winced, knowing that it would probably bruise.

"Oh! The one time I wish Snotlout was here," Asher said until an idea came to mind. He looked at the horns of the Monstrous Nightmare. "Snotlout," Asher said getting up. He ran and jumped onto the head of the Monstrous Nightmare, hanging on by it's long two horns. The Monstrous Nightmare started shaking its head but Asher held on and then it smacked its head onto the wall so Asher was sandwiched between the wall and the dragon.

"Well, that's the end of that," Alvin said not seeing Asher moving anymore.

"Wait. Look," Savage said, tapping Alvin on the shoulder and pointing to Asher. Asher was still moving.

"These things don't budge!" Asher said as the Monstrous Nightmare leaned off the rock wall. Asher looked straight into the dragon's eyes and was leaning on the dragon with his feet on the wall. Determined, Asher pushed off the wall and was able to push the dragons head straight to the ground, immobilizing it. The dragon was then calm, liking that it's horns was on the ground.

"What? I told you she knew what he was doing," Alvin said, amazed that the dragon was now subdued.

"Yes, you certainly did," Savage said.

"Ugh! What do you say we get out of here?" Asher said grabbing the dragon book and mounting the now slightly-trained dragon.

"Going somewhere, Heidan?" Alvin asked.

"As far away from this place as possible!" Asher shouted out.

"Without your parents?" Alvin said as two new Vikings came to stand next to him, a man and a woman.

"Parents? He was telling the truth?" Asher whispered to himself.

"I might see my way clear to trading them for that book. Or you can leave and I'll kill them!" Alvin threatens. Asher looked between the book and Heidan's parents.

….

The dragon riders were near the Outcast village and were waiting out for the signal.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Snotlout said. Hiccup was standing by Toothless watching Snotlout make a fool out of himself.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Duh! That's our signal," Snotlout said, puffing his chest out.

"Guys, we don't give the signal this time. Asher does," Hiccup said as she sat down next to Toothless. "We talked about this."

"Like any of that matters anyway? He's almost an hour late. Oh, we never should have let him go. Alvin must have figured out what was going on and…" Fishlegs said whimpering through his entire sentence.

"Costume sucked. I told you guys," Tuffnut said.

"Guys, he'll be here. It's Asher," Hiccup said, but deep in her mind she was also worried because Asher was late. Hiccup messaged her amputated leg, she had been overusing it again with the training all day and flying all night. Hiccup looked up and saw that the sun was already rising. Berk would be awake soon and notice that they were gone. Hiccup had hoped that they would have been back before the sun rose but it seemed that it was not meant to be.

….

Asher had dismounted from the dragon and was looking at the entrance to the dragon ring. Alvin had brought Heidan's parents with him and wanted to trade them for the dragon book.

"Well, let's have it," Alvin said. Heidan's parents were hugging each other, scared for their lives.

"Send them over first!" Asher shouted out.

"Fine. Off you go," Alvin said pushing Heidan's parents and both stumbled forward towards Asher. However, parents know who their children are and they immediately knew that Asher was not their son. As they got closer to Asher the parents looked at each other confused.

"Mom! Dad!" Asher said and hugged them close together but then whispered to them. "I'm a friend of Heidan's. I'm here to help."

"You do realize I'll never let you out of here with that book?" Alvin said.

"No kidding!" Asher shouted to Alvin but then whispered to Heidan's parents. "When I tell you, drop to the ground. It's about to get really hot in here."

"Oh, Heidan. I'm waiting," Alvin said menacingly.

"Now," Asher said throwing the dragon book in the air and Heidan's parents ducked. "Sorry, buddy," Asher said stomping on the dragon's feet. Asher knelt to the ground as the dragon lit itself on fire and fired at Alvin and the Outcasts that were at the door. Once the dragon was done it left to go back in its cage. Asher got back up and ran to the book, finally reaching it. Alvin took a bola and threw it towards Heidan's fathers feet. He fell to the ground so Asher went to help him, dropping the book. As Asher was helping Heidan's father Alvin came, standing over the book. Asher stopped what he was doing and attached Alvin. However, Alvin was bigger and all he did was punch Asher in the face knocking him straight down, unconscious.

"Heidan. Heidan. Heidan," Alvin said, picking the unconscious boy by the hair. As he did this Alvin noticed how loose the hair was. "Eh? Or are you?" Alvin said ripping the fake hair off Asher's head.

….

Hiccup stood on top of Toothless waiting for Asher to arrive at their spot. Finally, Hiccup saw Asher who was wearing his wig and was waving at them. Hiccup did notice two other adult Vikings with him.

"There's Asher," Hiccup said, sitting atop Toothless.

"Who's that with him?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know. But that's the signal. Okay, let's go, my bud. We're on," Hiccup said and Toothless flew over to Asher. When Toothless Landed Hiccup took in Asher. The bruise on his jaw and his split lip were still there from Heidan but Asher's left eye was bruised and almost swollen shut. "What happened Asher and who's this?" Hiccup asked.

"Long story. Heidan's parents. He was telling the truth. Just go with the plan," Asher angrily whispered to Hiccup, not happy that Heidan was right. Outcasts then appeared from behind the trees including Alvin and Savage.

"Oy! There they are! Get'em!" Alvin shouted and Hiccup and Toothless were surrounded by Outcasts. "Well, Hiccup. Bet you're surprised to see me," Alvin said walking closer to her.

"Eh, not really. This is where you live, right?" Hiccup asks sarcastically. Toothless growled at Alvin. "Easy, my big baby. Looks like he's got us this time," Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head.

"You know, Hiccup, with this book, your knowledge of dragons, my knowledge of warfare, we could make quiet the team. Marriage could even be an option. How's that sound?" Alvin asked.

"Uh, insane, demented, delusional, stupid," Hiccup said, but on the inside scared because she knew Alvin will do anything to get what he wanted.

"All right then, we'll just have to agree to disagree. You're a smart girl, Hiccup. You know I can't let you leave the island," Alvin said menacingly. His eyes dark and saliva almost dripping from his mouth.

"And you're a smart, murderous, barbarian, Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this," Hiccup said.

"So, do I," Alvin said.

"Now!" Hiccup shouted.

"Now!" Alvin shouted.

Many Outcasts and the other dragon riders came into the field. The dragon riders did at first have the advantage, throwing and hitting many of the Outcasts but soon to many came. Four Outcasts were able to bring a net over Meatlug and Fishlegs.

"Help! Help! This wasn't part of the plan, Hiccup," Fishlegs shouted. Then two Outcasts brought out a long rope and threw it around Barf-Belch, tying it quickly making Barf-Belch's heads come together, throwing of Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Youch!" Tuffnut shouts in pain.

"Look out!" Hiccup said as Toothless dodged some bolts that the Outcasts in the trees were firing. Toothless was able to punch two Outcasts with his wing and then fired a plasma blast at three Outcasts but they dodged the blast and continued to advance.

"There's too many of them!" Snotlout said as Hookfang fired at five Outcasts but their shields seemed to be thicker, taking in the fire no problem.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ruffnut said as she noticed three Outcasts heading towards her and Tuffnut with their weapons drawn.

"We're never going to get out of here!" Asher shouted to Hiccup has he grabbed a giant shield and was taking down an Outcast, his wig coming off. A shadow flew overhead and caused Hiccup to look up.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup shouted. Stormfly went over to Meatlug and Fishlegs, grabbing the net off them and then went over to Barf-Belch firing at the rope tying them together.

"Stormfly?" Asher said knowing he left her on Berk. Asher looked up and gasped. "Is that…," Asher asked.

"Yeah!" Heidan shouted overhead.

"Heidan!" Hiccup shouted out.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouted out, happy to see his girl.

"What? Heidan?" Alvin said surprised at seeing him. Stormfly landed in front of Asher and Asher came over to pet Stormfly, his girl. Asher then looked over to Heidan.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Asher apologized.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either," Heidan said, forgiving Asher.

"Now let's get your parents," Asher said climbing onto Stormfly and off they went. The other dragon riders followed behind.

"Mom! Dad! Hang on!" Heidan shouted as Stormfly grabbed both his parents with her claws. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were still on the ground surrounded by the three Outcasts but since Barf-Belch were free they came over and scared the Outcasts away.

"All right guys, just like we practiced," Hiccup shouted out. "Ruffnut, cover fire!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless came close to them.

"It's about time," Ruffnut said. Barf-Belch flew down towards the catapults and Barf let out his gas along the catapults.

"I love this part. Wait for it," Tuffnut said and then finally at the end, Belch released a spark, destroying all the catapults. Hiccup was coming in and a catapult released a giant boulder. Toothless dodged but then the boulder was heading towards Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! Incoming!" Hiccup shouted. Meatlug headed towards the boulder opened her mouth and ate the giant boulder.

"Whoa, nice catch girl," Fishlegs said patting Meatlug. "Lava blast," Fishlegs said and Meatlug fired at the metal arm that holds the boulder, burning the metal.

"That's it Meatlug," Fishlegs shouted in victory.

"Yeah!" Heidan shouted behind Asher.

"Now Snotlout," Asher shouted as Stormfly was dodging bolts coming towards him.

"Go for it!" Snotlout said as Hookfang lit himself on fire. Stormfly spine shot threw the fire and into the trees were the Outcasts were. They fled the trees.

"Yee-haw! You feeling the heat, boys? Cause I sure am," Snotlout shouted.

"Great job, guys. Let's get out of here," Hiccup said and they all flew off.

"They're getting away! Stop'em!" Alvin said grabbing Savage and putting him in the catapult.

"Shouldn't we test this first?" Savage said but Alvin fired the catapult and Savage flew off. Savage hit Asher causing him to fall off Stormfly and to the ground. Savage landed hard on the ground but Asher was able to grab ahold of a tree branch. That luck didn't last as the branch was dead and broke off causing Asher to fall to the ground. Asher sat up but then Alvin was right next to him.

"Why you little…" Alvin said menacingly, grabbing Asher and throwing him over his shoulder and running off. Asher tried to get off but Alvin was just too big and strong.

"Asher!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless dived down firing plasma blasts at Alvin hoping that he would trip and let Asher go. The ground soon ended as Alvin stood over a ledge holding Asher over. If he let Asher go, he would fall to his death. Toothless landed right in front of Alvin.

"Surrender, or I'll…well, you know the rest," Alvin said menacingly, excited to let Asher go.

"You got it, my bud," Hiccup said and Toothless inhaled strongly. Asher however looked over and saw a familiar dragon coming towards him.

"Hiccup, don't shoot!" Asher said and Toothless closed his mouth and exhaled. A Monstrous Nightmare flew by the ledge causing Alvin and Asher to fall backwards away from the ledge. The Monstrous Nightmare was the one that Asher trained earlier today and it stayed by Asher. Asher got up, grabbing the dragon book from Alvin and jump on the green Monstrous Nightmare. Finally, the dragon riders were able to leave.

"Who is that?" Hiccup asked Asher.

"Just a new friend I made," Asher said sitting on the neck of the dragon.

….

Alvin had gotten up after the Monstrous Nightmare knocked him down. Savage walking up to stand next to Alvin.

"Did you see that? That dragon came for him. It protected him," Alvin said confused.

"Bonded with him. We need to get that book back, Alvin," Savage said desperately.

"Oh, we need more that that book. We need that girl, Hiccup," Alvin said menacingly. "And we will take her however we can."

….

As the dragon riders were flying back, Heidan's parents were able to climb up onto the back of Stormfly so they weren't hanging over the water.

"Look two dragons up ahead," Snotlout said pointing out. The dragon riders looked ahead and indeed two dragons were flying towards them; two that they recognized.

"Uh oh," Fishlegs said.

"We are in so much trouble," Asher said riding the new dragon. Finally, the two dragons came closer and stopped in front of them.

"Oy!" A Vikings said down below. The dragon riders looked down and noticed two Berk Ships were heading towards Outcast Island. The ships had stopped and were waiting for their chief to give a command. The two dragons flying were Jungleclaw and Thornado and atop of them were their riders, Ingolf and Stoick. Both were not happy.

"Hey dad," Hiccup said giving her father a small wave and smile. Her father was not amused and his face seemed to have gone even more stern then before, if that was possible.

"You are all in so much trouble," Chief Stoick the Vast said aloud, making everyone wince. Jungleclaw flew up next to Stormfly after seeing Heidan and the two adults behind him.

"And who are you?" Ingolf asked.

"They are my parents," Heidan said softly.

"They were taken by Alvin and they forced Heidan to work with them," Asher said, flying up next to Stormfly. Ingolf just narrowed his eyes at his son, not wanting to listen to him right now.

"Let's go," Stoick said. "We will want answers when we get back to Berk. Oh, and you are all grounded from flying and on house arrest!" Stoick shouted turn Thornado back to Berk. "Back to Berk!" He shouted to the two ships.

All the dragon riders groaned knowing that their parents were not going to be happy about this.

When they arrived, everyone was waiting for their arrival including the dragon rider's parents.

Snotlout was grabbed by the ear by his mother which was entertaining to watch and went home. Asher went over to his mother who was…you couldn't tell she was angry but that might make it worse. Fishlegs parents were their as well and they were disappointed but not really made. The twin's parents were not amused and grabbed the twins by the neck and led them home.

Heidan's parents dismounted from Stormfly and Hiccup was able to actually get a good look from them. Both had brown hair and brown eyes which confused Hiccup because both of them didn't have anything similar to Heidan. They just didn't look alike. Both of them were also pretty Vikings like, they were big. Heidan's father had a weird mustache that curled on both sides and a triangular long beard. Heidan's father introduced himself as Haldor to Stoick and Heidan's mother introduced herself as Brenna.

"Welcome to Berk," Stoick said to them. "I am sorry that your son had to be a pawn in Alvin's crazy plans. We can get you a ship tomorrow morning and you can sail off to your island tomorrow if you wish."

"That would be great. We have a farm that we have to get back to," Haldor said.

"Yes, and you knows if our cattle made it," Brenna said. "We haven't been they're in a long time."

"You can take some of our sheep, yak, and chickens, if you must," Stoick said. "It is our fault that this happened to your family. We will help however we can. Breakfast is still being served in the Great Hall. Sven can take you and your son there." Stoick motioned Sven to come over and Sven lead the three of them to the Great Hall.

Asher then swayed slightly next to Hella, who grabbed him before he could fall.

"Asher!" Hella said in distress. Ingolf ran over and steadied his son.

"We should take him to Gothi. Look at his eye!" Hella said.

"Mom, I'm fine," Asher said.

"Son, don't argue with your mother," Ingolf scolded. "I'll take him to Gothi." Ingold then lead Asher to Gothi's hut.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fishlegs asked, worried. Hiccup stood neck to Hella and placed a hand on her arm.

Hiccup told her father everything that happened on Outcast Island. He did not enjoy that part of Alvin's mention of marriage. It was mid-day when Asher was seen again. He didn't look good. He had a bruise on his jaw and another on his left eye which was swollen shut. He still had his split lip and his apparently hit his head hard. So, for the rest of the day he had to stay home, so he didn't pass out from his head injury. Hiccup of course, visited him and hoped he would feel better soon.

Heidan was also sent to Gothi and he was okay. The only thing he had was a bruised eye from the fight with Asher on top of Stormfly. All the dragon riders were not aloud to leave their homes until dinner, were they were all forced to go to the Great Hall with their parents. Their dragons were to be left at home. They met Heidan and his parents at the Great Hall and got to know Heidan a little bit more. Finally, after dinner the dragon riders said bye to Heidan except for Hiccup and Asher. They would say bye tomorrow morning. Stoick said goodbye to Heidan's parents since he wouldn't be able to tomorrow morning. Heidan's parents weren't angry because they understood that the life of a chief is a busy one.

Hiccup arrived home and breathed a sigh of relief. Hiccup was lucky that her father wasn't too angry with her. He was just happy she was safe and that the next time they decide to make a plan like this, to at least notify them. Stoick and the Berk Guard were coming up with a plan to get the _Book of Dragons_ back until they heard that the teens had already left in the middle of the night.

Hiccup went up to her room and was greeted by Violet and Fluffy.

"Hey guys, I miss you too," Hiccup said petting both of them. Toothless was already napping on his stone slab. He did have a hard day today. Hiccup went to her bed and decided to get ready for bed. She put on her night clothes, opened up her braided hair, and took off her prosthetic. It wasn't as red as she though but she did over use it today. It still wasn't fully healed since the Red Death and Hiccup knew she had to be more careful. She placed some green paste on it and waited for it to soak in before going under the blanket and going to sleep.

….

The sun was raising as a new day arrived. Hiccup, Asher, Ingolf, Hella, and Toothless were standing at the docks saying goodbye to Heidan. Berk provided Heidan and his parents a ship so that they could go back to their island.

"I can't thank you enough…especially you Asher. You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that," Heidan said holding out his arm and Asher clasped his hand around Heidan's forearm and then letting go. Heidan then went up to pat Toothless on the chin who purred in delight. "I'm gonna miss you." Heidan said to Toothless. Heidan then looked at Asher's parents who were looking down at him. "I know I've said it before but I am sorry for…you know."

"You are forgiven, Heidan. Anyone in your shoes would have done the same," Hella said. "And it was great having another boy to take care of." Hella teased. Heidan then went to Hiccup and gave her a tight hug and Hiccup wrapped her arms around Heidan as well. "And I think I'm going to miss you most of all, Hiccup." Hiccup smiled at that. Asher narrowed his eyes and punched Heidan in the arm. Heidan let go of Hiccup to rub his arm.

"Ow, hey nice jaw," Heidan said with a smile as Heidan did punch him good in the jaw and lip. Asher crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, nice eye," Asher said, still smug to have given a good punch to Heidan's eye. Hella and Hiccup rolled their eyes at the manly stuff going on right now. Ingolf just had a smug look to have taught his son well.

"Maybe we'll see each other again sometime," Hiccup said bringing the topic away from the punches that they both received.

"Maybe we will," Heidan said with a smile.

"Just promise me one thing, if you need help again, you'll ask," Hiccup said.

"I will. I promise," Heidan promised. Haldor and Brenna were coming back from the boat meaning that they had everything ready and would be taking off shortly. Haldor and Ingolf shook hands and Brenna and Hella did as well.

"Thank you for taking care of my son," Brenna said to Ingolf.

"It was no problem. He is a good and strong boy," Hella said.

"That he is," Haldor said.

"It takes a lot to work for the enemy knowing that your parents could be killed at any time," Ingolf said. "I can respect your decision to save your family." Ingolf said to Heidan.

"Thank you, sir," Heidan said.

"Well, we best be going," Haldor said. "The tide is changing, best to leave now."

With that said they said their goodbyes watching as Heidan, their new friend, and his parents sail off to their home.

Asher looked at Hiccup and gave her a quick punch in the arm.

"Ow, seriously, you and the punching," Hiccup said rubbing her arm.

"It's my form of communicating," Asher said. Ingolf laughed at that but was then punched in the arm by his wife, Hella.

"Ow!" Ingolf said.

 _Ever since dragon showed up on Berk, we've learned to expect the unexpected. But every once in a while, something or someone comes along that surprises us. And when that happens, you kind of hate to see them go._

 **Authors Note:**

Haldor and Brenna (Heidan's "parents")

Reviews and criticism is welcome.

Thanks for all the followers and favorites.


	15. Comic: Dragon Bound

**Chapter 15: Dragon Bound**

 _Vikings have learned to adapt but it can be hard. With dragons around, we learn new things about them every day and some of the new things can cause problems._

Hiccup and the gang were out by the ocean flying on their dragons. It was a warm day and they were trying out new tricks with their dragons.

"I've never seen them so full of energy!" Asher shouted atop of Stormfly. Snotlout couldn't seem to straighten out Hookfang and was falling in circles from the air.

"I think I'm about to lose my breakfast," Snotlout groaned and gave a small burp. "Eh."

"It must be the time of year spring seems to be coming into the air. Watch this…" Hiccup said as Toothless went closer to the water flying over it and started jumping over the surface of the water. "I call it sea-skimming. It's flying but not."

"Cute," Asher said looking at their trick. "C'mon Stormfly. Let's show them." Stormfly went towards the water and with speeds started circling around a small portion. This caused the water to circle around and Stormfly then flew up causing the water to follow them. It caused a small water tornado. "This is how you really make a splash!"

"Meatlug's got a new trick too. Watch!" Fishlegs said and Meatlug went closer to the water and started to inhale. As she inhaled rocks from the bottom flew up into her mouth and then she spits the rocks out but they were on fire. They flew out in many directions towards the water.

"Barf and Belch have learned a thing or two from us," Ruffnut said.

"They have? Oh yeah…" Tuffnut said. Both Barf and Belch both blew out fire and it created a giant fireball. Ruffnut and Tuffnut smacked their helmets together.

"…Two heads are better than one," Tuffnut said.

"Uh huh! Well, Hookfang is…" Snotlout grunted still trying to get Hookfang to fly straight. "Even more Temperamental than usual! So there! Um…" Snotlout lifted up his leg as Hookfang used his back foot to scratch his neck. "…anyone else smell cooking?" Snotlout asked not realizing that his clothes were smoking.

"Yep!" Ruffnut said in glee.

"And it's a rump steak!" Tuffnut added.

"Snotlout, Hookfang's overheating! He's…" Hiccup said but then stopped as she saw small things coming off Hookfang and it was on fire, heading straight into the village Berk. "Shedding?" Hiccup said as she saw small scales coming off Hookfang.

Screaming could hear the screaming from below. Houses were catching on fire and Vikings were running everywhere trying to get away from the flaming scales.

"Look out! Run!"

"My house!"

"Baaaaaah!" Sheep were running as well trying to not _again_ get their fur on fire.

The only Viking enjoying himself was Gobber. He was running outside with a giant smile, excited.

"Brilliant!" Gobber grabbed a flaming scale with a metal tong and then hammered it with his metal hammer hand that he was using. "I don't need my forge!" Gobber said hammering the scale in, noticing it bending.

Finally, the dragon riders had flown across the village, so the scales weren't hitting the houses anymore. The villagers were getting buckets of water and getting rid of the fire to their houses.

"Oops," Snotlout said smacking his hand against his head.

"You win, dude! Best trick ever!" Ruffnut shouted to Snotlout.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut added on.

….

"You see. I told you these dragons would rain doom and destruction upon our heads. I just never knew it would be quite so literally!" Mildew said as a huge group of the Vikings were surrounding him listening to his talk.

"Feel, it? Buildup of hot air and now a sinking feeling in the put of your stomach," Gobber said, still holding onto the scale he caught.

"Would that be Mildew's speech, Gobber…" Stoick said looking at the crowd but then looking out at sea, watching the clouds darken over the horizon and lightening hitting the water. "…or that storm?"

….

The dragon riders had landed at the Academy and both Gobber and Stoick were waiting for them. Stoick had his arms crossed and his eyes were narrowed. They knew they were in some sort of trouble.

"Until Hookfang's stopped shedding scales, he's to be isolated from the other dragons, not to mention any combustible property and livestock. Do you understand?" Stoick asked Snotlout but Snotlout just looked down, upset. "Are we clear?"

"I guess. But I don't get what all the fuss is about," Snotlout said and then lifted his arm to scratch his back. "My skin flakes around the clock. When I undress there's little piles of me everywhere." Hiccup's eyes widened in disgust and held a hand to her mouth.

"Eww," Hiccup said and Asher just lifted the side of his nose in disgust.

"Third rock on the left," Stoick said pointing to one of the seastacks by Berk. "Small cave. Go!" Stoick then left with Gobber following close behind him. Snotlout looked at Hookfang and Hiccup could tell that Hookfang was upset, having his head down and eyes lowered.

"Better do as he says. But look, no big emotional goodbyes, okay? I don't do hearts and…" Snotlout began saying but then Hookfang flew off and took off without a glance back. "…flowerssss."

Then heavy rains started to hit them as the storm had come.

"Incoming!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Ahh!" Fishlegs screamed.

"Lookout!" Asher said as they ran to some form of shelter. The rain was cold and a slight wing was picking up. The only person not running was Snotlout as he just stood in the Academy thinking about Hookfang.

"He took it well. All things considered…" Snotlout said to himself.

Night time finally came and everyone in Berk was sleeping soundly even all the dragons. Though the rain was pounding hard outside everyone was asleep but one dragon was still up and uncomfortable, Hookfang. He was in a small cave in a sea stack outside of Berk. Since Hookfang couldn't get comfortable he decided to fly off, away from Berk.

The next morning all the dragon riders were on a beach near the sea stack that Hookfang was located. It was still raining but not as bad as yesterday but the rain didn't hinder Snotlout who wanted to see his dragon.

"C'mon boy. Got a tasty treat for you. Your favorite!" Snotlout shouted holding a fish. "Hookfang! Here!" Snotlout shouted again but Hookfang still wasn't showing up. "Hookfang?"

"He'll come back, Snotlout. He's probably just off scaring fish," Hiccup said trying to cheer Snotlout who was feeling really bad at the moment.

"Nah. He's goner than gone," Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Flown. The. Coop," Ruffnut added.

"Not helping guys…ah, whatever. I am so over him…ungrateful lump," Snotlout whispered the last part. Hiccup walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, you're not fooling anyone. I know how I'd feel if Toothless went awol. I got two words for you, Snotlout…search party," Hiccup said and Snotlout nodded.

….

The dragon riders set out to look for Hookfang. Snotlout rode with Fishlegs since he didn't have Hookfang. The rain was still going on and it seemed since they were heading into the storm, the rain was getting heavy and the wind was going faster.

"We've searched all the near islands and no sign of Hookfang. We'll have to push further out," Asher shouted out.

"I don't like it," Hiccup shouted, not looking towards going further into the storm.

"Me neither. Would it have been wrong for me to ride on Toothless with Hiccup?" Snotlout asked.

"So wrong…and then some!" Hiccup shouted. "What I meant was, the dragons aren't coping. Toothless is the only one who can fly in this weather." Hiccup corrected herself.

"We're doing fine. I mean it's in the name. Stormfl-," Asher was then screaming as a strong gust of wind hit Stormfly and she started flying out of control. "Ahh!"

"Asher!" Hiccup shouted. "Toothless, rudder support!" Toothless flew in behind Stormfly and chomped on the tail lightly, keeping her tail steady. Since Stormfly's tail was steady it caused her to fly straight and in control again.

"That's it. We're turning back," Hiccup announced/

"What? No way. It's barely a shower-," Snotlout looking over and noticed a giant wave heading towards them. Since Meatlug was flying so low near the water the wave ended up hitting the three of them. "-Glub!" Snotlout said as he swallowed some ocean water. "Okay." Snotlout said agreeing to head back to Berk.

….

The rain was getting light and lighter at Berk. Stoick was outside looking over the horizon waiting for the dragon riders to come back. The other parents were also waiting for their children. All of the were angry as their children left without saying a word…in a storm.

"Stoick!" Stoick looked below the cliff he was on and say Gobber. "They're back!" All the parents followed Gobber to the dragon academy where the dragon riders had landed. The other parents followed Stoick but with a distance, they knew Stoick was going to blow up at the children for leaving.

"What in the name of Snotra were you thinking? 'I know it's the worst storm we've seen since the Great Deluge. Let's take the dragons out for a spin'!" Stoick yelled as he marched to his daughter.

"It wasn't quite like that, dad. Hookfang's gone missing and we-," Hiccup was interrupted by her father.

"Watch my lips, grounded. Grounded. All of you. Until further notice," Stoick said.

"But-," Hiccup tried again.

"But what? It's a dragon. Not a budgerigar," Stoick said. Stoick then turned around and walked away with Gobber. The other parents were talking to their children and once they were done, they as well walked away.

"Toothless can-," Hiccup stopped talking noticing that her father just kept on walking. "Right. Sorry, I keep forgetting, Vikings and debate never exactly see eye to eye," Hiccup said to herself.

"Debate? We, like to debate all the time," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, party or sleep. Party wins…mostly," Ruffnut continued. Hiccup didn't understand what that had anything to do with debate.

"Sorry, guys, you heard him," Hiccup said. Hiccup put her hand out, noticing that the rain was getting lighter. "We wait this storm out. Then go again."

"By which time Hookfang will be long gone and it's your faults," Snotlout said stomping over to Hiccup. Hiccup took a step back surprised at Snotlouts anger at her.

"My fault?" Hiccup said confused.

"If it's been Toothless shedding, you'd have found some way to keep him on Berk. But you let Hookfang go without so much as a murmur," Snotlout accused and then walked away. Hiccup looked down sad and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He's wrong," Asher said trying to cheer up Hiccup.

"No, he's right," Hiccup said.

"Well, we all have to get home or out parents will come up with an even more severe punishment," Fishlegs said, walking away, following Snotlout. Then the twins and Asher followed out but Hiccup just stood in the same spot with Toothless.

….

Meanwhile, out at sea four ships could be seen heading towards Berk and they weren't a peaceful tribe. Alive the Treacherous and the Outcast tribe were hoping to capture a certain dragon which would bring the Dragon Trainer. They were in the middle of the storm but that wasn't stopping the Outcasts.

"Captain, this is madness! We stay out here, we'll be torn apart!" An Outcast shouted.

"Hold course, you worthless son of a milk-maid. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, and I intend to grab this one by the scruff of its scaly neck. If, as my spies tell me, one of Berk's trained dragon has flown the coop, I aim to have it at any cost!" Alvin the Treacherous said.

"Look, Alvin there's dragons to be had far 'n' wide," the same Outcast said pulling on a rope that held the mast. "But with the Dragon Trainer, they're exactly no use to us."

"The dragon is just bait. The Dragon Trainer will come to the rescue," Alvin said.

"Captain! Dragon off the starboard bow," the Outcast in the eagle's nest shouted. Alvin looked up and saw the shape of the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Aharr! That's the one! Shedding scales like winter snow. Arm catapults!" Alvin shouted. Catapults were then used to bring Hookfang down. Hookfang roared in anger at the many boulders being thrown at him. Hookfang was already annoyed because of the itchy feeling he had all over his body.

"Bring up the nets. Catch as many of those scales as you can!" Alvin shouted, seeing all the scales falling into the water. Hookfang landed on the side of a rocky island and was climbing up the side. A boat full of Outcasts rowed to the shore of the same islands, following Hookfang. Hookfang turned around and huffed noticing the Outcasts following him. Hookfang then climbed up, into a cave that was up the cliff.

"Perfect. Now set sail. Take us out and then back in again. I intend to lay a trail. A blindfolded beggar with a bunged-up nose could follow," Alvin said as the ship set sail.

….

Toothless and Hiccup were out at sea in the storm hoping to find any leads on Hookfang. Toothless was not happy with Hiccup's plan and she could tell because of Toothless's angry face.

"That's it, buddy. You're doing great," Hiccup said trying to get Toothless to feel a little better. Hiccup's eyes were squinted so that the rain wouldn't get in her eyes and her hair and clothes were soaking wet. "I know you think I'm crazy. Defying dad, not telling Asher and the others but I had to do something." Hiccup felt bad for Snotlout and she wanted to make it up for him. Toothless seemed to have found something as he flew down near the water sniffing at something floating in the water; it was Hookfang's scales. "What is it, Toothless? You got a scent?" Hiccup looked over Toothless's head and picked up a scale. "Dragon Scales! Hookfang…it has to be!" Toothless then followed the trail of scales. "We're close. Go, sweetie, go!"

From further away they were being watched and they didn't know it.

"That's it. Steady now," Alvin the Treacherous said holding a spyglass looking at Hiccup and Toothless. "Let her get all the way in. Then snap the trap shut."

Toothless landed on an island and Hiccup looked up and saw a cave. Hiccup got off Toothless and walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Hookfang you up here? It's me, Hiccup," Hiccup shouted into the cave. When she didn't hear anything, she walked inside the cave and Hiccup could feel a temperature difference. "Whoa! Hot! These ante-chamber are like ovens," Hiccup said wiping at her forehead as she started to sweat. "They must connect directly to the main magma source. Not sure if I can go much…" Hiccup stopped talking when she saw a familiar dragon near the end of the cave. "Hookfang?" Hiccup slowly walked down a path leading to Hookfang but she was careful as there was magma on certain parts of the floor. Hiccup could slowly feel herself getting tired and struggling to breath. "Got yourself all super-heated, haven't you? I know you are upset, but you can't stay in this heat!" Hiccup tried to help Hookfang but he was stubborn. Hiccup had to get out of the cave for a little bit. "Phew. It's no good. I really can't take this head." Hiccup then walked out of the cave. "But I'll be back. We need to get you out of there before you hurt yourself. If I can just figure out a way to-," Hiccup stopped when she looked at the bottom of the cliff. A familiar ship was docking and Vikings were heading towards Toothless "Oh, no! Outcasts!" Hiccup then ran to Toothless. "Toothless, Go! Go! Get help! Remember what we practiced, sea-skimming." Hiccup had to push Toothless towards the water since he didn't want to leave her alone but finally he jumped into the water and started to sea-skim. Hiccup was surrounded and didn't have anything to protect herself. An Outcast came up behind her and grabbed her arms, putting them behind her back roughly. She looked up and saw Alvin the Treacherous.

"And now, Dragon Trainer. You're mine," Alvin said with a disgusting smile on his face. Hiccup wasn't usually scared but the look on Alvin's face made a shiver run through her spin.

…

Back on Berk, the storm had passed and the sun was out, drying off the land from all the rain. Toothless was almost at Berk seeing it in the distance. He was huffing, tired after sea-skimming all the way from the small island. The other Dragon Riders were on a cliff overlooking the ocean. When the rain had finally stopped they went out to hang out but they then noticed that Hiccup was nowhere in sight and that must have meant only one thing.

"Hiccup must have taken Toothless out and continued the search without us. I am going to wring her scrawny neck," Snotlout said angrily.

"Have to find him first," Ruffnut said.

"Then wring her scrawny neck," Tuffnut added.

"You don't even think about it," Asher said looking out. "Officially, we're still grounded but Stoick did say until further notice, and I'm sure what he meant was-," Asher was cut off by Snotlout.

"Hey—Whoa! Take a look," Snotlout said pointing out on the ocean. Asher took out a spyglass that Hiccup, herself made for him, and looked out.

"It's Toothless…without Hiccup," Asher said in alarm. "C'mon, who knows how long he's been sea-skimming." They all ran into the Academy where their dragons were and mounted up, heading towards Toothless. "We have a dragon in distress!" As they were nearing Toothless, Toothless was slowing down and as he did he plunged right into the ocean, tried. Stormfly was the fastest to reach where he plunged in the water and Stormfly dived into the water and grabbed Toothless by the sides before flying up and out of the water.

"That was…," Ruffnut said.

"Extreme rescue!" Tuffnut shouted. Asher shook his face, wet from the dip they just had.

"Well, I'm wet again," Asher said. "Could have gone without a midway dip."

"Yeah! I had a bath last…summer," Fishlegs said and Meatlug did not like the sound of that as she made a face. They were able to bring Toothless back to Hiccup's house and placed him in the grass to rest. Stoick came out of the house noticing Toothless and no Hiccup among them.

"What is going on!?" Stoick shouted.

….

A meeting was brought up in the Great Hall.

"He did what? When? And how?" Stoick shouted.

"Gobber, I want our fastest ships rigged and ready to set sail within the house," Stoick commanded.

"It is already in motion," Gobber started to say.

"We will be underway within the half hour," Ingolf finished.

"And as for Hiccup. when I get my hand on her I'll…I'll…" Stoick couldn't think of anything as he was more worried than anything else. He felt a hand on his arm and saw that it was Hella.

"We will get her back," Hella said.

"We already got a 'wring his scrawny neck'…" Tuffnut said.

"…but you can raise us a 'spank her skinny a'-," Ruffnut added but was cut off my Asher.

"I think we get the picture Ruffnut," Asher said, crossing his arms.

"What is it with that boy and parental guidance? When I was a lad-," Stoick said.

"When you were a lad you were up to your leather britches in every kind of trouble from dawn till dusk," Gobber said. Spitelout started to laugh remembering those time.

"Oh, yes we were always causing trouble as lads," Spitelout said. His wife started to laugh as well.

"Remember when we threw yaks at each other?" Gunhild asked. Many of the adults started to laugh while Fishlegs parents just rolled their eyes at their antics.

"So just remember, when you dig your daughter out of whatever hole she's in this time," Hella said, remembering all the trouble Stoick always got in when they were younger. "She is a lot like you when you think about it."

….

Back on the rocky island Hiccup was sitting down with her hands tied tightly behind her back. Alvin was not happy at the moment.

"Why are we waiting?" Alvin asked wrapping a hand tightly around an Outcasts neck. "I hate waiting. Patience in not my strong suit."

"But," the Outcast said struggling to breath. "The wind and tide are against us. If we set sail now, we'll get dashed straight back against the volcanic pile of rocks."

"Ahh!" Alvin said throwing the Outcast away from him and that Outcast inhaled deeply. While they were distracted Hiccup scooted back when she saw a small rock that was spewing hot smoke.

"I don't want to add to your woes, Alvin, but you've got an instable and highly combustible dragon in the belly of a particularly angry volcano," Hiccup said as she saw the volcano starting to spew lava. "With that combination watch out for a massive explosive meltdown!" The volcano then exploded from the top, rocks flying out of the mouth.

"Listen up!" Alvin yelled pointing to the Outcasts that were on the ship. "We'll fall back to the ships. Wait at anchor until the tide changes. Just in case." Alvin then turned to Hiccup. "As for you, dragon trainer…" The ropes on Hiccup's wrists snapped and Hiccup turned quickly and started running up the mountain cliff hoping to make it to the cave where Hookfang was at.

"Oh, now that's just takin' my bad mood and makin' it worse. Crossbows! Don't hit her or I will hit you!" Alvin shouted. The Outcasts fired over Hiccup causing her to stop so that she wouldn't get impaled by a bolt.

"Hey…nice grouping," Hiccup said looking at the rows of bolts impaled into the ground. Hiccup looked ahead and she was again surrounded by Outcasts, each with a sword in hand. Hiccup looked behind her and sighed. "Hm, oh well it was worth a go." Hiccup raised her hands in surrender. Alvin walked right up to her, lifted her by her throat and walked to the rowboats.

"You aren't going nowhere, Hiccup. Not for a long time that it," Alvin said dumping her onto the rowboat. Hiccup coughed hard and looked up seeing the leering look in Alvin's eyes. That look scared her then anything she had ever faced before. He got into the rowboat with other Outcasts and they started to row back to the ship.

 _Sorry Hookfang, I'll be back somehow,_ Hiccup said to herself. Hiccup smirked to herself thinking of something, she did never know when to be quiet.

"Y'know, I don't want to be rude but someone's armpit scourer, is not doing its job," Hiccup said. Alvin looked down and smacked her across the face.

"You will soon learn to keep your mouth shut, like a good little girl," Alvin said looking her over causing Hiccup to shiver.

 _Maybe I should be quiet right now_ , Hiccup said to herself.

Finally reaching the ship, Hiccup was carried by Alvin to the ship and then dumped to the floor.

"Give me good news and only good news," Alvin commanded.

"Tide's turning. We'll be on our way any time now," an Outcast said.

"Nest time you see me Stoick, it'll be with an army of trained dragons. Berk will burn and you with it! And your little daughter will watch as it all happens…by my side," Alvin said menacingly. Hiccup looked up at Alvin with an angry look across her face but then her eyebrows shot up in surprise hearing a familiar roar in the air.

"What? No. Not here. Not now!" Alvin shouted. Hiccup stood up and looked across the ocean. Four Berk ship were here and familiar Vikings were in the air.

….

"Asher! Waylay them. Hit and run tactics," Stoick shouted while he was on Thornado.

"Yes, chief! Got just the thing," Asher said looking at the other teens. "Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, what say we just sit back and let the dragons do their thing."

"Huh," Snotlout said sitting behind Fishlegs. "Oh yeah. The thing."

Stormfly flew in circles around one of the Outcast ships. Stormfly was flying so fast that the water rose and swirled around the ship. Quickly Stormfly flew up above the ship.

"Now Stormfly!" Asher shouted and Stormfly fired a shot hitting the ship straight on, causing the ship to explode.

"Cures your flying rodents, Stoick. Curse them to Helheim," Alvin shouted angrily. "Target that dragon!" Alvin shouted pointing to Barf-Belch.

"Fire!" An Outcast shouted.

"Fire?" Tuffnut said looking at his sister.

"Why didn't we think of that? Oh wait…" Ruffnut said as Barf and Belch both released fire. "

"…Barf and Belch did the think for us!" Tuffnut continued.

"Just as well," Ruffnut replied. The fire from Barf-Belch hit another Outcast ship causing it to explode.

"Go, girl. That's it, Daddy's got a big hug for his Meatlug," Fishlegs said as Meatlug was inhaling small rocks into her mouth.

"Seriously? Pass the sick sack," Snotlout said disgusted behind Fishlegs.

"Boarding parties stand ready," Spitelout said as their ship sat side by side to one of the Outcast ships that had Alvin on it. Both parties started to fire boulders at each other.

"Incendiaries. Light 'em up!" The Outcasts put fire onto the points of their bolts and took aim to the Berk ship.

"You're about to get your Viking funeral early," an Outcast said.

"Target their tinder. Fi-," the Outcast said but was stopped as Meatlug came up.

"-uh?" Alvin said confused.

"The word you're looking for…" Fishlegs said.

"Is fire!" Snotlout said. Meatlug then fired all the small rocks as they were now on fire.

"Stand your-," an Outcast said.

"Oh, what's the use!?"

"Help!"

"Aargh!"

"Closer…closer…now," Asher said as Stormfly landed lightly on the ship. He then jumped of his dragon and ran to Hiccup whose hands were tied up again and was on floor. Hiccup turned around when she felt movement behind her.

"Asher!?" Hiccup said in disbelief but also in relief.

"See this face. It's not a happy one," Asher said taking out his knife from his belt, cutting the ropes on Hiccup's wrists.

"I know, sorry. I had to do something," Hiccup said looking at Asher's slightly angry face.

"We're a team remember? We train together, we fly together, we-," Asher said but was cut off.

"Die together?" Alvin said rising his sword above his head ready to slice them both in anger.

"Alvin!" Both the teens said as Asher moved in front of Hiccup ready to defend her but Stormfly was fast as she released her tail spines, pinning Alvin to the mast and he released his sword.

"Nice shooting Stormfly," Asher said as he jumped onto her back. Hiccup quickly jumped behind Asher wrapping her arms around him. "You're always right there when I need you." Stormfly flew off towards the Berk ship with Spitelout on it. Stoick had landed on the ship with Thornado. Hiccup looked over Asher's shoulder and saw Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted happily. Stormfly landed on the ship and Hiccup jumped off, running to Toothless, hugging her Toothless.

"Did you miss me?" Hiccup said before feeling a looming presence behind her. She looked over and saw her father.

"Darling," Stoick said grabbing her, hugging her to him.

"Daddy," Hiccup said. Stoick finally let go and Hiccup went straight to the point.

"Dad, we need to get to Hookfang now!" Hiccup ran and jumped onto Toothless kicking her aching prosthetic into the stirrup. "Let's fly!" Stoick nodded as he mounted on Thornado, both flying off.

"No more mister nice dragon!" Hiccup said as Toothless fired a plasma blast onto the ship Alvin was on. Toothless landed on the ship as the Outcast Vikings were down. Hiccup looked around and sparked an idea as something came into view, seeing barrels full of dangerous stuff. "Look, Toothless, pitch. Dangerous stuff to keep on a ship. Why, one stray shot could-," Hiccup was cut off as Toothless let out another plasma blast to the pitch. Toothless then flew off not wanting to stay for the ship to explode.

"Aargh, get us out of here, now, and someone get me off this mast!" Alvin shouted as the ship exploded and the other Outcasts jumped into the water.

"Woohoo," Hiccup said raising her arms into the hair.

The dragon riders including Stoick and Ingolf landed on the island near the cave where Hookfang resided.

"So? Did you find Hookfang?" Snotlout asked getting off Meatlug, running towards Hiccup.

"I do. But, well, that's only half the battle. We still have to get him out from there," Hiccup said pointing to the cave where smoke was coming out.

"It's a cave. So, what? Soon as he hears my voice, he'll be right out," Snotlout said heading towards the cave.

"Snotlout wait!" Hiccup said grabbing his arm. "It's not that easy. The cave's like a blast furnace, too hot, for any of us to bear for more than a few seconds. And Hookfang's deep inside. He's nervous and upset which is making him get super-heated," Hiccup said.

"So…what?" Snotlout said shouting in her face. "We just do nothing? If it was Toothless…" Snotlout began.

"I know. I get it. And it's not a matter of doing nothing. We just need a plan," Hiccup said looking down and grabbing something off the ground that was not burning at all.

"Gather up, dragon scales…driftwood…tar…and I'll give you…Hiccup's Heatproof shield!" Hiccup said. With the help of the teens they built a wooden square shield, placed tar on the wood and the put the dragon's scales on top of the tar. So, when the tar dried it stayed on the wooden shield and kept the scales in place.

"Neat," Tuffnut said.

"Neat and sweet," Ruffnut added.

"Listen, I'm going in," Snotlout said.

"You are but not alone," Hiccup said. Before they could go in, Stoick stopped them.

"Come back unharmed because I still need to have a talk with you about leaving," Stoick said. Hiccup gave him a sheepish look.

"Yes, daddy," Hiccup said. Hiccup and Snotlout grabbed he shield and went inside the cave.

"Whoa! Intense, like, heat," Snotlout said, sweating.

"Yeah, kinda mentioned that," Hiccup said breathing heavily.

"The shield! It's melting!" Snotlout said.

"I see it, well, smell it, we don't have long," Hiccup said smelling the tar.

"Where is he? I can't see," Snotlout said as the smoke in the cave was getting dense.

"Third alcove in," Hiccup said. Snotlout went around Hiccup to look over her.

"Wait…yeah…got him. Hookfang it's me. Snotlout!" Snotlout shouted. "Hey boy. I know you're mad at me. I didn't stand up for you when I should have. I let you down. But I never will again. That's a Viking promise." Hookfang didn't move. "Without you I'm only half a person, we're brothers in arms, joined at the hip, peas in a pod, without I may as well drop this shield now!"

"Umm," Hiccup said, not happy with that last thing.

"Come home…please!" Snotlout begged.

….

"They've been gone too long. I'm going in…" Stoick said, marching to the cave.

"You can't…" Asher said then realized who he was talking to. "Er, not that it's my place to tell the chief what he can or can't do, but…you can't. you wouldn't make it five yards before-," Asher stopped noticing Hiccup and Snotlout coming out of the cave.

"Hiccup! Snotlout! Did-?" Asher asked. Snotlout smiled and wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah, you did," Asher said, seeing Hookfang coming up behind them.

"And that was closer than I want anything to be. Ever," Snotlout said remembering how hot it got inside the cave. The twins knocked their helmets together.

"Don't you just love a happy ending!" Tuffnut said.

"If it's after an intense, life or death struggle…then surely," Ruffnut said. Snotlout leaned into Hiccup's ear.

"Breathe a word of what I said in there and I will feed you to Hookfang," Snotlout said.

"Got it," Hiccup said with a smile. "But Hookfang does like me better then you." To prove her point she went straight to Hookfang, scratching him under the chin, and Hookfang purred in delight.

"Hey, traitor," Snotlout shouted causing Hiccup to laugh, running to Toothless.

….

Back at Berk the teens had to fix al the holes in the houses that Hookfang burned with his scales. It was long work but it finally got done. Once that was done, Hiccup got a good yelling from her father. On how he was worried for her, how she was reckless, that she could have gotten hurt. It was mostly the same stuff that he always yelled at her for. Asher gave her a strong hug, for he didn't like her being alone with Alvin and she couldn't have agreed with him more. She didn't like being alone with Alvin either. Finally, the day had ended and Hiccup was getting ready for bed. Violet and Fluffy were already on her bed asleep and Hiccup was brushing her hair looking at Toothless who was on his slab getting ready for bed too.

"Say Toothless, when do you shed?" Hiccup asked and Toothless just gave her a warble. "Dragon scales are fireproof and flexible, well, that's was Gobber said when he hammered one in."

Dragon Scales. That gave Hiccup an idea.

 _This is Berk. These are Vikings. Doing everyday Viking things. Though as a rile 'everyday' in Berk is a shade more out of the ordinary. But we've learned to adapt._

 **Authors note:**

Sorry for the late update. Two weeks ago, I got sick and then last week I was working from 12am to 9am, so my day was spent sleeping. Today is my birthday so I decided to finally finish this chapter. Thawfest is going slow since I'm still trying to figure out a way to get it done, since it's going to be very different then the episode.

I'm going to add more characters into the Thawfest. So, these new Vikings are going to have to be trained into riding dragons for the time being. I mean not all Vikings are comfortable with riding dragons. 300 year long war, it will take time especially for the older kids. Probably going to add some older kids who bullied Hiccup in the beginning.

So, if anyone had any characters in mind with names. Please I would love your input. The youngest person will be 14 since that's the age of Fishlegs and the oldest will probably be 19. I will probably add other relatives of the Dragon Riders who will come from other islands to partake in the games. Just have to try and put it all together.

Asher and Snotlout will be the ones fighting over who wins at Thawfest. I will probably make it so that Asher won some medals too because how could he have not. Especially if in the movie Astrid was way better. I mean I understand that Snotlout could win some metals since he is very serious about the games.

Thanks for those who have favorited and followed my story.

Hurricane Harvey didn't damage much. Our apartment didn't get much damage but our front wall has a lot of water stains but it's not so bad.

Mikel97: 1) yes will add the bullies. 2) Yes, he will flirt with her. 3) Happy you liked that little input with the parents. I will try to add that into the story.

OlorAPetricor: happy that you liked that I decided to keep the pace with the relationship between Hiccup and Asher. 15 to me is too young even though getting married that young was common but who cares this is cartoons. 😊

Musical Ninja: yes I will try to add other chapters with Alvin going after Hiccup. That's why I added this one. 😊

Raunen: I'm hoping I will be able to write the first film.

Happy 22nd birthday to me. _Yes, I'm 22 and still watch cartoons. Bite me._ 😊


	16. Thawfest

**Chapter 12: Thawfest**

 _Every year on Berk, we come together to test our strength, endurance, and courage in the annual Thawfest Games. For some of us, it's not such a great time of the year. In fact, I've lost every single time at the Thawfest Games and it probably won't change. I never was one for competing but there are two people that are. Asher and Snotlout. The Jorgensons and the Hoffersons. We will see what fights will break out this year._

Thawfest is probably the worst time for Hiccup. Thawfest was weeks away but Vikings have been coming to Berk to compete or see the Thawfest games. Many of the Vikings coming in have always hated Hiccup especially before the time they had peace with the dragons. Hiccup sat by above the docks watching her father greet some of the House families coming in. Some from the House Jorgenson family have just walked off their ship. It was Spewlout, Spitelout's older brother with his wife Dagmar and their two sons, Scoutlout and Warlout. Spewlout looked similar to his brother and his sons were big now. Scoutlout was 21 and Warlout was 17. Scoutlout is now too old to play in the Thawfest Games and Hiccup knew Warlout would be competing though. Those that can compete in the Thawfest games have to be between the ages of 14 and 19 years old. Hiccup sighed knowing that these were just the first of the many Vikings that would be coming to see the Thawfest games.

Hiccup got up, heading to the blacksmith. Gobber was the one who organizes the Thawfest games and he would have the list of everyone competing or coming in to see the Thawfest games. Hiccup dodged many Vikings as they were decorating the village. Hiccup finally made it to the blacksmith to see Gobber sitting as his desk. Gobber looked up from a piece of paper he was writing on.

"Ah Hiccup. Come over and see all the people coming in," Gobber said. Hiccup walked over and looked at the paper.

 _List of Clan Houses_

 _House Haddock_

 _House Jorgenson_

 _House Hofferson_

 _House Thorston_

 _House Ingerman_

The first five houses were the original clans that colonized Berk hundreds of years ago so those houses would definitely be competing in the Thawfest games.

 _House Varanger_

House Varanger is not a very new house clan but it's not one of the originals. House Varanger is the house that Hella, Asher's mother, came from. Asher's grandfather, Hella's father, _Asher the First_ , his parents sailed to Berk many years ago. Then when Hella's father was a teenager, Hella's mother, Helena, her parents sailed to Berk. They were known as House Fae but that clan house died out since they never had a son to carry the name. The woman from House Fae were all looked at with suspension, believing them to be witches and that carried on to Hella. The Jorgenson's especially hate Hella and hate her even more since she is a Hofferson now. The Jorgenson's and Hofferson's have always hated each other though, since the beginning of the colonization of Berk.

 _House Berg_

 _House Jenson_

Hiccup sighed in defeat hearing those two houses. If people though Hiccup was bullied badly with the previous houses then they don't know anything about the Berg and Jenson houses. Maarika Berg, Radburn Jenson, Radcliff Jenson, and Radford Jenson were probably the worst bullies since they liked to talk with their fists more then with their mouths. The other houses would of course say horrible things but it never got physical but not with the Berg's and Jenson's. Hiccup was not looking forward to seeing them again. With Hiccup's schedule, she has been able to dodge them but with the Thawfest games coming up, it would be a matter of time before she saw them again.

 _Competitors_

 _Hiccup Haddock- 15_

 _Snotlout Jorgenson- 15_

 _Warlout Jorgenson- 17_

 _Burplout Jorgenson- 17_

 _Pinchlout Jorgenson- 15_

 _Snortlout Jorgenson- 18_

 _Skoll Hofferson- 18_

 _Asher Hofferson- 15_

 _Asil Vanager- 15_

 _Asger Vanager- 16_

 _Asgerd Vanager- 16_

 _Ruffnut Thorston- 15_

 _Tuffnut Thorston- 15_

 _Sluffnut Thorston- 18_

 _Stuffnut Thorston- 18_

 _Buffnut Thorston- 15_

 _Fishlegs Ingerman- 14_

 _Bearlegs Ingerman- 18_

 _Maarika Berg- 19_

 _Radburn Jenson- 19_

 _Radcliff Jenson- 18_

 _Radford Jenson- 17_

Hiccup looked through all the names and sighed again. These were all the same Vikings that she had been competing with. Of course, this is Fishlegs first year and some of the others turned 20 so they can't compete.

"It looks like we got a good list for this Thawfest Games huh?" Gobber asked in delight.

"Yeah and a lot of work for us dragon riders," Hiccup said. Gobber told Hiccup a few days ago about how the Thawfest games will now include rounds with dragons. So, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders will have to bring in dragons for each of these competitors. It was going to be along next few weeks for Hiccup. She was not looking forward to it as she will have to teach her antagonizes, luckily, she had her friends to help her out. Well, the Vanagers were more of a neutral party as they don't really live in Berk much anymore. The other Houses always come and go but Hiccup knew that after the Thawfest Games many of them will be staying in Berk for a long while.

No one else knew about the new dragon round so the Vikings that are competing can back out if they aren't comfortable riding dragons but knowing Vikings, they are all stubborn and will do it anyways. Hiccup handed the paper back to Gobber and left without another word. As she walked out, she stopped and looked ahead.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup whispered to herself. Fanglout Jorgenson were right in front of her, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Fanglout had a similar build to Snotlout as well as the same age. Fanglout and Snotlout's attitude was mostly the same too but Snotlout became Hiccup's friend while Fanglout was still a bully. Fanglout had long dark red hair with a low ponytail and green eyes. His weapon of choice was a sword as Hiccup could see was attached to his belt.

"Well if it isn't the savior of us all," Fanglout said sarcastically. Fanglout Jorgenson lived on Berk during the dragon raids and such. His father is the brother of Spitelout. Hiccup has been avoiding him since the Red Death not wanting to cross paths with any of her bullies. Hiccup was then pushed from behind and she fell to the ground. She heard a familiar laugh and groaned. She looked behind her and saw Maarika Berg and her betrothed Radburn Jenson. Luckily Radburn's brothers weren't with them. Maarika Berg was a big woman, very big woman, mostly muscle but also fat too. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Radburn Jenson was a tall man but also rounded as well. He had bright red hair and brown eyes. They just both looked like they belonged with each other.

"Oh, poor Hiccup do you need help to get up? Here let me help you," Maarika said, roughly grabbing her hand, picking her up, only to throw her back onto the ground.

 _Ow._

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice shouted out. Hiccup felt unfamiliar hands on her shoulders picking her up.

"Are you okay?" Another unfamiliar voice said. Hiccup opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw. Warlout and Scoutlout Jorgenson, who had just docked were helping her.

"Hey cousins," Fanglout said holding out his arms to hug them but Scoutlout just punched him straight in the face. "Ow!" Fanglout said holding his nose as it was starting to bleed. "Wha' 'as 'at for?" Fanglout's nose was broken.

"She saved all your asses from the dragons and you treat her like shit," Scoutlout said looking down at Hiccup with admiration. Hiccup looked up at him with surprise never seeing a Jorgenson or really anyone look at her with that, well except for Asher.

"Wow so you worship her now?" Maarika said with disgust.

"We do not but you should show some respect," Warlout said. Hiccup heard a thumping noise knowing that Gobber probably heard the commotion and was coming out.

"What is going on 'ere," Gobber asked looking at the scene.

"Nothing Gobber, just talking to some of the youngens," Scoutlout said. Gobber looked at Scoutlout with a nod knowing that Scoutlout could take care of Hiccup and everything else.

"Well then, can you take Hiccup to her house," Gobber said with authority and no one ever disrespects Gobber, especially with that voice. Scoutlout nodded and guided Hiccup back to her house followed by Warlout. As they walked Hiccup looked at both Scoutlout and Warlout. They both look similar to their father who looked similar to Spitelout. They both have dark hair almost black with blue eyes. Warlout had a build like Snotlout while Scoutlout's build reminded her of Asher.

"Your house is up the hill correct, near the Great Hall?" Scoutlout asked. Hiccup just nodded slowly feeling her arm heating up. When Maarika pushed her on the ground the second time, Hiccup's left arm slid across the ground, causing it to slightly burn. Hiccup would have to put water on it.

"So…" Warlout said slowly. Hiccup looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

 _This just seems way to awkward_ , Hiccup said to herself. _Every time they came to visit their family, both would bully me endlessly._

"How have you been?" Warlout asked.

"Umm, okay," Hiccup said as she just walked a little faster to her house, wanting to get the awkwardness over with.

"Well, okay," Warlout answered back. Finally, Hiccup was at her front door. She said a quick goodbye and hurried inside. She slammed the door and leaned against it. She heard a squawk and saw Violet in front of her.

"These next few weeks are going to be weird," Hiccup told Violet. "And I think I need to read up on the Clan's again." Hiccup knew that her father would be questioning her on all the Clan's and their people. He always did that during Thawfest because he would always say, 'As the future chief you must know all your subjects.' Hiccup went upstairs and took out a journal that she wrote that helped her with all the Clan's. Hiccup sat at her desk and opened it up. Violet jumped up on her desk to look down at the book too.

"Okay, Violet, since I saw the Jorgenson's today. I should study them first," Hiccup said. She opened it to the Jorgenson's.

 _Clan/House Jorgenson_

 _Original House_

"We don't really know who was the first of the Jorgenson's when Berk was founded. We Vikings are really hard on keeping history," Hiccup said to Violet. "So, I just decided to write down those that I know."

 _Hornlout and Eerika Jorgenson- married- had four children- 3 boys, 1 girl_

 _Smashlout and Even Jorgenson were brother and sister, children to Hornlout and Eerika. Don't know who the other two were._

 _Smashlout and Barghild Jorgenson-married-three children- 3 boys_

 _Spewlout, Spitelout, and Stinglout Jorgenson- children to Smashlout and Barghild_

 _Stinglout Jorgenson married ?- one child- Fanglout (15)_

 _Spitelout married Gunhild Jorgenson- one child- Snotlout (15)_

 _Spewlout and Dagmar Jorgenson- two children- Scoutlout (21) and Warlout (17)_

 _Smashlout and Even's two unknown brothers had children, one each, both boys._

 _Hedgelout Jorgenson, cousin to Spitelout, Spewlout, and Stinglout, married and had two children, both boys- Burplout (17) and Pinchlout (15)_

 _Griplout Jorgenson, second cousin, married and had two children, one boy, one girl- Scablout (20, boy) and Snortlout (18, girl)_

"So those are the ages that they are this year," Hiccup said putting down her charcoal. "The only family of the Jorgenson's that doesn't like on Berk just came in today. The Spewlout family. Spewlout Jorgenson left young and found Dagmar on another island, married her and stayed on that island and had Scoutlout and Spewlout." Violet squawked at her. "Yeah, it's a lot to remember." Hiccup turned to the front page and there was _House Haddock_.

 _House Haddock_

 _Original House_

 _Hamish I_

 _Hamish II_

 _Stoick's Grandfather_

 _Halvar Haddock married Even Jorgenson turned Haddock-one child- Stoick the Vast_

 _Stoick Haddock married Valka- one child, daughter- Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (15)_

"And that's how me and the Jorgenson's are related," Hiccup said but then looked at her name. "I can't believe my middle name is Horrendous. Why must they name me such a ridiculous name." Violet started lightly squawking. "Are you laughing at me?" Violet just continued to squawk. Hiccup just narrowed her eyes at her little dragon. "Your mean."

She then heard a bang and heavy footsteps downstairs, it was her father.

"Hiccup, you upstairs?" Her father shouted.

"Yes dad," Hiccup said.

"Come on down," her father said. Hiccup quickly got up and ran downstairs and saw her father sitting in one of the chairs by the table.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked. Her father just breathed out heavily.

"Come sit," her father said, so Hiccup went to one of the empty chairs and sat down.

"The Jorgenson's are all here now, so are all the other House's but the Vanagers," her father said. Hiccup just nodded. Most of the original Houses, the families all live on Berk not wanting to live far away from their House. The Vanagers however are a different story. "When the House Vanagers dock, I want you there. You should have been there when Spewlout's family docked but I will ignore that. You are the future leader of Berk and even though you have a…bad relationship with many of them you still must put your chin up. Understood?" Hiccup nodded in understanding. "Good. I don't want to have to go through all this by myself," Stoick said with a smile. Hiccup smiled back.

"Wouldn't want you to have all the fun for yourself," Hiccup added.

….

"House Varanger, House Leader is Astor brother of Hella and Astra," Hiccup reiterated to her father. It was early morning and they were at the docks watching as a ship was coming in with the House Varanger insignia on the mast.

"Correct. What else?" Her father said to her.

"Hella married Ingolf who had a son Asher. Astor married Gyda who have three children. Oldest is a boy named Asil same age as me. Then they have twin daughters, Astrid and Asha, age 10. Astor's twin sister, Astra married Calder No-clan. They have twin boys, Asger and Asgerd, 16 years old and a one-year old daughter Asfrid," Hiccup said by memory. "Hella, Astor, and Astra parents are Asher the First and Helena. Helena's parents sailed to Berk while Asher the First, his grandparents sailed to Berk."

"Correct," a voice said to the side. Hiccup looked over and saw Hella. "You know your village House history."

"Yeah, have to always study it," Hiccup said. The ship had finally docked and a plank was placed down. First a man came down who had a bright smile on his face.

"Hella, my older sister," the man said which had to be Astor. Astor held out his arms as he descended from the ship and hugged Hella.

"Brother, it is good to see you again," Hella said, her eyes slightly wet.

"Now where is my nephew and brother-in-law?" Astor asked. Hiccup looked behind him and saw a woman with three children in front of her. Gyda, Asil, Astrid, and Asha. The Hofferson's and Varanger's both had similar coloring in their house. Blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to be the running theme between both families. The Varanger's however seemed to have a more lighter color blonde, almost white it seemed. Hofferson's however had a more sun colored hair. Gyda Varanger had brown hair and brown eyes but all her children seemed to have the Varanger coloration.

"Stoick the Vast, always a pleasure to see you again," Astor said both him and her father gripping each other's forearms.

"Always great to see you again. Here is my daughter Hiccup," Stoick said motioning to her. Hiccup tried to look her best today so she wore a green dress and kept her hair pinned slightly back but was open.

"My, Hiccup has grown up to be a beautiful young woman," Gyda said standing next to her husband followed by their children.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hiccup said.

"And you remember my son Asil, yes?" Gyda said as Asil stood in front of Hiccup and bowed his head slightly. Hiccup's cheeks turned red, knowing exactly what Gyda was trying to do.

"Oh, Gyda, leave the children be. Let them be children," Hella said.

"Oh, please Hella, I was being courted by her age and then married and baring my first child at 18," Gyda said. This caused Hiccup's blush to darken but more in embarrassment.

"Sister!" A voice shouted out and a woman came barreling in hugging Hella tightly.

"Astra," Hella said. A really big man with a nasty scar running down his face came down holding a child. The man was Astra's husband Calder. Calder and Astra were like day and night. Astra was bright with her blonde hair, blue eyes, nice sun-kissed skin, and a thin build. Calder however was rough looking, scars all over his body, muscular build, tall, with long black hair pinned back, pale looking skin, and almost black eyes. Astra always said that he was a big teddy bear behind closed doors but in public he was always cold and never said much. However, Calder when he was on Berk, always protected Hiccup when he could. He could just step between her and her bullies and they would run with their tails between their legs. Calder was a hero to Hiccup when she was younger. She always looked up to him when she was younger.

"Calder," Hiccup said softly, a blush forming on her cheeks when he looked at her, giving her a nod.

"Oh Freyja, is that Asfrid?" Hella asked, holding her arms out. Calder's arms tensed but then released, handing the baby to Hella. "Oh," Hella said softly, rocking the baby.

"Do you want to hold her Hiccup?" Astra asked. Hiccup's eyes widened in fright, holding out her arms in protest.

"Oh, Thor, umm, no…I'm uhh…good," Hiccup said backing away slowly from the baby. All the adults started laughing, Hiccup's face burned hot in embarrassment.

"Hiccup, you are going to have children. You have to get used to them," Gyda said matter-of-factly. Hiccup looked at Gyda angrily.

"Gyda," Hella and Stoick said together.

"Father, if it is all right, can I be dismissed?" Hiccup asked and her father nodded his head and Hiccup stomped off.

Hiccup was angry with what Gyda said, not like Hiccup had liked Gyda that much anyways. She was raised differently than most Vikings. She was raised to be submissive and do only woman jobs which is take care of the house, children, man. Breeding. Hiccup hated how Gyda thought and always wanted to pass down her education on Hiccup when she visited.

"Well someone's angry," a voice said. Hiccup stopped moving and looked up. Asher. "What's got you so angry?" Asher asked with his arms crossed. Hiccup growled angrily. Asher's eyes widened.

"Gyda! She…she…she is so…so…argh! I can't even think what to say about her!" Hiccup said stomping around Asher, no destination in mind, only to get away from Gyda. Hiccup heard footsteps behind her, knowing Asher was following her.

"Gyda being annoying with her annoying beliefs?" Asher asked knowingly. Hiccup stopped and looked at him.

"You know about that?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, of course, 'Asher you must be with a woman by age 14, then you will be a man'. 'Asher, men in my country have 5 women as wives'. 'Asher, men are never faithful being faithful means to not have many children'. Trust me Hiccup, I am not excited to have her living near me," Asher said. Hiccup's eyes widened at Asher's claim.

"You mean it's common knowledge that men aren't faithful and men can have many wives?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, one wife and many mistresses," Asher corrected. "Remember Hiccup she comes from a totally different place where that's common but here in Berk and other islands, we have only one wife." Hiccup nodded but that scared her. To think that woman are just used as objects in other areas and even when that woman does everything for her husband, he will still be unfaithful.

"That just scares me. Hopefully us Vikings don't do that anytime soon," Hiccup said.

"I mean there are a few Vikings who do that. I've heard…stories. Not that I've wanted to especially from some of the Berk Guard but I know I'll never do that. I follow my fathers' example," Asher said. Hiccup smiled him.

"Well, to change the topic. What have you been doing for the past couple of days? I haven't seen you or the other dragon riders," Hiccup asked.

"Well, my father and I have been fixing up the Varanger Houses. We have two houses for the Varangers. One is for Astor and the other for Astra. We just had to the roofs and the doors. Make sure that it is stable since there is a baby in one of them.," Asher said. "They are safe to live in now."

"Well that's good. Everyone is here now. The Thorston's and the Ingerman's live here so we didn't have to wait for any of them. I believe in two days we will be starting our training and their training," Hiccup said.

"Wait. What training?" Asher asked. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Oh, uhh, nothing. I just say weird things. You know me," Hiccup said with a strained smile. A thought came to Hiccup that she was afraid to ask. "You're not going to let the Thawfest Games get to your head, are you?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you mean? The Hofferson's beat the Jorgenson's in the last Thawfest Games and we are going to again. I was the winner and I will be again this year," Asher said.

"Asher," Hiccup said.

"What?" Asher asked.

"You are way to competitive, you know that?" Hiccup said but she wasn't saying it in a good way.

"Is that a good thing?" Asher asked confused.

"I don't know, you figure it out," Hiccup said walking off. Hiccup wasn't looking forward to the Thawfest Games. She had to help train Vikings in riding dragons and had to deal with four people and their competitive games.

 _Snotlout Jorgenson_

 _Fanglout Jorgenson_

 _Buffnut Thorston_

 _Asher Hofferson_

The one thing that Hiccup finds funny is that they are all 15.

….

"The Thawfest games," Gobber shouted to all the contestants. "As you now the one in first place will get 3 points, the one in second gets 2, and the one in third place gets 1 point, during each competition. There are a total of 6 events that determine your strength; The Sheep Lug, Axe Throwing, The Log Roll, The Jump High, The Sprint, and lastly Swimming."

Hiccups eyes widened, she forgot about the swimming event.

"But, there is now new events," Gobber said. All the contestant's eyes widened. "They deal with Dragons! We are now using dragons for our last 6 new events!" Many of the Vikings that were watching started whispering in excitement. Many of the teens however were not to thrilled. Well, over 300 years of hatred with dragons doesn't just disappear overnight.

"What!?" Fanglout shouted.

"How are we supposed to do these events if we don't even ride dragons?" Maarika shouted angrily.

"Well, that's why you will have been trained for one month by our Dragon Trainers," Gobber said pointing to the Dragon Trainers; Hiccup, Asher, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs. There was silence and then laughter from many of the Viking teens.

"You mean Hiccup. Train us?" Fanglout asked laughing.

"Probably train us to fail," Sluffnut Thorston said.

"Or train us to be useless," Stuffnut Thorston added, Sluffnut's sister. Both were cousins to Ruff and Tuff. Hiccup just crossed her arms.

"Oh, my Thor," Ruffnut said, all the Dragon Trainers had their eyes wide looking at Hiccup.

"Is this how we were?" Snotlout asked.

"Yep," Gobber said standing next to Hiccup.

"I mean, they don't really need me. Family should teach family, right?" Hiccup said with a smirk. "Snotlout you can teach Fanglout you know."

"What? I can't teach one of my mortal enemies for the Thawfest games," Snotlout said.

"Not my fault. They obviously don't want me to teach them so it has to be you guys instead," Hiccup said.

"But Hiccup, we still aren't good with taming dragons," Fishlegs said.

"Well you all have a month," Hiccup said, smiling sweetly. "Bye." Hiccup jumped on Toothless and together flew off.

"She scares me sometimes," Snotlout said.

"Uh huh," Fishlegs squeaked out.

"Wait she doesn't know the new six events," Asher said.

"Oh, she does. I already told her all this a few days ago," Gobber said. The Dragon Trainers looked at him in surprise. "Competitors! If you wish to ride dragons you can and if not then you cannot play in the Thawfest Games. If you decide not to, you will not be scorned. I mean dragon riding isn't for everyone but if you do then you will train under on of the Dragon Trainers. The six new events are The Fly and Shoot, The Freestyle, The Hurdles, Speed, Hunting, and lastly Hovering. The fly and shoot which will require you to fly straight and shoot straighter. Hey!" Gobber was stopped as Barf and Belch fired at him and he had to dodge to get out of the way.

"Uh, sorry. We were on the wrong head," Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut switched dragon heads.

"I knew something felt weird," Ruffnut said. Then again Barf and Belch fired again causing Gobber to dodge and give them the stink eye.

"Ah, much better," Tuffnut sighed in delight.

"Next, is the freestyle. Where it's up to you to impress the judges with a trick of your choice," Gobber said.

"That's it, girl. Just like we practiced," Asher said as he was doing a hand stand on Stormfly's back while she was flying.

"A Nadder Wing Walk. Impressive, Asher," Gobber said watching the trick.

"Um, excuse me. Meatlug and I were wondering if there were going to be any intellectual events. A puzzle perhaps?" Fishlegs asked with a small smile. Meatlug had just eaten a rock and spewed lava everywhere.

"I'll take that under advisement, Fishlegs. And let's not forget the hurdles. Where you'll be asked to…" Gobber began but was then stopped by the sound of Snotlout shouting happily, riding on Hookfang.

"Whoo-hoo!" Snotlout shouted. Then Hookfang landed right into the ring and Snotlout jumped off. "Ah! You know what I love about the Thaw Festival Games? Winning," Snotlout said as all the Vikings looked down and noticed a lot of metals that he was wearing. Snotlout then got right into Asher's face. "You wanna touch one of these metals, just to see how it feels to be a winner?" Snotlout said, with a huge ego.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Asher said narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Umm, Snotlout, you know you have never won one. I won last year and all those metals are from previous Jorgenson's," Skoll, Asher's cousin said.

"Yeah, well we Jorgensons will win this year. We are the best at the Thawfest games," Fanglout said.

"Oh, please, Fanglout, we have the same amount of metals as you Jorgenson's do. Probably even more," Skoll replied back.

"Whatever," Snotlout said. "Dragons or no dragons. We Jorgenson's will do what we do every year; bring glory to the Jorgenson clan. And you Asher, are gonna do what you do best…embarrass yours," Snotlout taunted Asher while laughing. "Let's go, Hookfang!" Snotlout said getting on his dragon but his foot got stuck and Hookfang took off to early, causing Snotlout to hang by his foot on the saddle. "Ahh! I will crush you!" Which was heard from Snotlout's shouting.

….

 **20 days until Thawfest Games**

So, a total of 19 contestants would be in the Thawfest Games. Four Vikings decided to leave the Thawfest games; Burplout Jorgenson, Pinchlout Jorgenson, Radcliff Jenson, and Radford Jenson. Hiccup didn't feel too bad about it since those four like to make Hiccup's life horrible.

Hiccup was right now watching her Dragon Trainers 'train' the other. Hiccup did help them with taming many Monstrous Nightmares, Nadders, Hideous Zippleback, and Gronckles and then brought them to the ring and that's where Hiccup was right now. Many of the Vikings were right now trying to choose which dragons they wanted to ride.

"The Monstrous Nightmare is the only dragon anyone needs," Snotlout bragged. He was motioning to Hookfang as many of the teen Vikings were looking at him. Many of the Vikings were in awe that they could get this close to a dragon while others were still kind of scared. Hiccup looked over at Asher and saw him giving some Vikings a brief overview of the Deadly Nadder. Fishlegs, well, only had one person by him and that was his cousin Bearlegs. Nobody seemed to find any significance with the Gronckle.

 _Well, their loss_ , Hiccup said to herself with a shrug. Then she looked over at the twins and they were being well, the twins. Scaring many of the Vikings using Barf and Belch. Hiccup just shook her head at their shenanigans. All the Vikings had to choose there dragon today, get those dragons to trust them and tomorrow would be training day. Each of her friends would help train Vikings that had the same dragon as them.

"We should see how this goes, Toothless," Hiccup said looking forward to all the cocky Vikings thinking that taming a dragon would be easy.

 **15 days until Thawfest Games**

 _Competitors_

 _Hiccup- Night Fury_

 _Snotlout- Monstrous Nightmare_

 _Warlout- Monstrous Nightmare_

 _Fanglout- Monstrous Nightmare_

 _Snortlout- Monstrous Nightmare_

 _Asher- Deadly Nadder_

 _Skoll- Deadly Nadder_

 _Asil- Deadly Nadder_

 _Asger & Asgerd- Hideous Zippleback_

 _Ruffnut & Tuffnut- Hideous Zippleback_

 _Sluffnut & Stuffnut- Hideous Zippleback_

 _Buffnut- Monstrous Nightmare_

 _Fishlegs- Gronckle_

 _Bearlegs- Gronckle_

 _Maarika & Radburn- Hideous Zippleback_

Hiccup was looking at the list of the competitors. So, there was a total of 19 Vikings but 15 dragons. Those on Hideous Zippleback's would be scored as only one person and if they do make it to be the final contestants. The two riders would have to do a final round to see who would be the final winner. It has been five days since the Vikings have chosen their dragons and know they were going through training. First, they had to of course learn how to sit on a dragon properly. Hiccup and Gobber worked overnight to build saddles for each of the Vikings. It was grueling work but it was worth it. Hiccup always had fun working at the blacksmiths with Gobber. Watching her bullies having trouble and always falling off made Hiccup chuckle a little. She didn't know if that was horrible of her but she would keep that little fact to herself. Finally, when they could properly sit on their dragons then they had to trust their dragons to know how to fly.

 _I mean dragons are the ones who are experts at flying,_ Hiccup said to herself as she saw Fanglout shouting at his dragon to listen to him. His dragon turned himself to flame causing Fanglout to jump off so to not burn himself. Hiccup rolled her eyes as Fanglout kept shouting at his dragons. Warlout was doing well with his dragon. His dragon was the one that they saved on Outcast Island, the green Monstrous Nightmare. He called her Slimelout. She was a real…girl dragon. She liked to be told how pretty she is and such. She acts more like a Deadly Nadder then a Monstrous Nightmare. Warlout had to always tell her how pretty her scales are but to be honest she did have very pretty green scales. Hiccup liked to come over and admire them. Hiccup and Warlout seemed to have an understanding between each other. Warlout had really changed his attitude towards Hiccup. Warlout told Hiccup to call him a friend but Hiccup didn't know if she was ready for him being her friend yet though.

Hiccup noticed the tension between the two families, Jorgenson's and the Hofferson's. This happened every year during any type of competition but it seemed to be worst during the Thawfest Games. Hiccup noticed how the families would start arguing during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even Ingolf and Hella would start shouting at the Spitelout and vise versa. Then Asher. Asher's attitude during this time made Hiccup raise her brows. Asher, Snotlout, Fanglout, and Buffnut would really start to make insult at each other. It was ridiculous to Hiccup. During any type of meal, Hiccup would bring it to her house or make something at home. The only time she couldn't was during dinner since she was the future chief and had to make a good example to her future people. Which Hiccup thought it wasn't necessary since everyone was more worried about throwing food and insult at each other. Nobody really noticed her.

"It's going to be a long few days until Thawfest," Hiccup said to Violet and Toothless as they winced watching as Bearlegs got flattened by her Gronckle.

 **10 days left until Thawfest Games**

It's amazing how well people do once they realize how close the games were. Everyone knew that they still had a lot to learn in 10 days' time. Since yesterday, it seemed that everyone was taking the training seriously and it wasn't that easy. Many of the Vikings that bullied Hiccup stopped doing so. They always kept saying that if Hiccup the Useless can do it, so can they. Well, every time someone said that they ate their words, usually by Asher punching them in the mouth, Snotlout telling Hookfang to get them, Tuff and Ruff would tell Barf and Belch to play toss the Viking, and Fishlegs would just look at Meatlug and Meatlug would snarl at them. Having a Gronckle snarl at you would make anyone scared. They have huge mouths and big sharp, broad teeth. Hiccup would just laugh at their antics of protecting her honor and such. It was nice to have friends.

 **5 days left until Thawfest Games**

Everyone was pretty much dissent with flying their dragons. They could be better but it would have to do. The Vikings focused on speed, precision, and their relationship with their dragons. The relationship being important. They didn't need much training anymore unless they asked. The Vikings had to focus on practicing the new six events added with the dragons even the dragon trainers.

"That was amazing!" Hiccup said breathlessly has she got off Toothless, who landed on a sea stack. Hiccup jumped up with a fist in the air. "We are totally going to win the dragon part!" Hiccup looked windblown. Her hair came loose from her braid and was going in every direction. Her green eyes were bright with excitement and with the rush of flying. Toothless warbled and started jumping around her also in excitement. Hiccup laughed at her bud since he looked silly jumping around with his tongue handing out.

"Oh, bud you're the best," Hiccup said grabbing his face and hugging him to her. She then heard the flapping of wings behind her. She looked over and saw Ingolf and Asher both on their dragons, training. Hiccup sighed as she saw Ingolf going really hard on Asher.

"Let's go," Ingolf shouted. Stormfly flew steady while Asher started doing many forms of acrobats on top of her, showing balance and control. It was quite impressive. Hiccup sighed watching how Ingolf had his arms crossed with a straight face showing no emotion. He was in warrior mode, not father mode. He really wanted Asher to win this one for the family. Hiccup got on Toothless, getting out of the way for their training.

"Let's go home Toothless," Hiccup said and Toothless flew off

 **1 day until Thawfest Games**

Hiccup was sore. The blankets were yanked off her, the early morning cold causing her to shiver.

"Get up, girly. We have training to do," Gobber said.

"Gobber," Hiccup said softly not opening her eyes. "What if I was not decent under the blanket?" Without looking at Gobber she knew that he blushed a deep red, realizing what situation he almost found him in. Toothless growled nearby with his eyes slightly open.

"Uh," Gobber said placing the blanket back down. "You just get up when you're ready." Gobber then turned around and walked back downstairs and out of the house. Hiccup finally opened her eyes and stretched her aching muscles. For the last four days Gobber decided to help her with the Thawfest Games, even though Hiccup kindly told him she was fine, the thick-headed Viking did not listen. He put her through some horrible exercises that Hiccup was just bad at. Hiccup groaned and sat up, putting her legs over the bed. She looked over at her amputated leg where a wrap was on it with the green salve. It was starting to hurt a lot because of the training Hiccup had been doing on foot or on Toothless. Hiccup slowly took off the wrap and washed any remaining green salve from her leg. Once that was done she then put on her prosthetic. Luckily, she didn't feel any pain. She got up from the bed and heard Violet squawking in her sleep and Fluffy pushing on Violet's head but still sleeping. Hiccup smiled and started to get ready for the day.

…

The entire village was getting ready for the Thawfest games and the Academy was getting set up with all the courses that would be done. Many of the Vikings, including Hiccup, were doing some last-minute exercises. Fishlegs was "throwing" an axe from one foot away. Asher was going a handstand while doing pushups and Hiccup well was not having a fun time with Gobber.

"Come on, Hiccup. Pull! Put your back into it," Gobber was shouting to Hiccup as she was trying to lift a very small tree out of the group. Hiccup tried, a lot, put the tree was still rooted to the ground. "All right, put your legs into it. Put your entire-ahh!" Gobber shouted holding his nose. Hiccup had let the tree go and it smacked right into Gobber. Hiccup gasped. "Hey!" Gobber said hitting the tree and it became unrooted. Gobber and Hiccup heard Spitelout shouting not to far away and as they looked over Snotlout was uprooting a tree.

"Faster, Snotlout! You have to push yourself!" Spitelout shouted and without even a struggle Snotlout uprooted the tree and threw it away.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Both Snotlout and Spitelout chanted together.

Next Gobber had Hiccup carrying a sheep across the forest.

"I hate you Gobber," Hiccup shouted.

"Ehh, you'll live," Gobber said back. Hiccup groaned annoyed and was then surprised by Snotlout coming around her with his sheep over his back.

"Hey, so if I win will I get a winner's kiss," Snotlout said then running off to his father.

"Wh-what?" Hiccup said as her prosthetic caught a rock and she fell face first into the dirt. Hiccup groaned again but this time in pain.

….

Later that night Hiccup was up hoping to put some new modification's on Toothless's saddle. Hiccup didn't care to win but she at least wanted to try her best, especially in the dragon part. She didn't care to much about the individual part.

"Okay…aha," Hiccup said to herself as she grabbed a metal piece from her desk and started doing measurements on Toothless, and then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was her dad.

"What are you working on?" Stoick asked.

"Some ideas for Thawfest," Hiccup said slowly, thinking that it was weird for her father to ask anything about her ideas or inventions.

"Right. Right, excellent," Stoick said, sounding a little to jumpy. Hiccup stopped working to look at her dad. She knew he wanted to ask something or say something.

"So, did you need something, daddy?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, with the dragons, you could actually-well, it's," Stoick tried to say.

"Beat the Thawfest Games?" Hiccup answers in the form of a question.

"Well, when you put it that way it does have a nice ring," her father said.

"Dad, you know that this isn't really my kind of thing," Hiccup said, looking down at her feet.

"I know," her father said quietly. It was slightly awkward until Hiccup had an idea.

"How about this? I will at least try to get in first, second, or third, in all the dragon events, at least," Hiccup said with a smile. This seemed to brighten her dad's face.

"Okay, then. I'll let you get back to whatever it is, uh, you two do. Yeah," Stoick said, turning around but stopped before he went down. "You know…" Stoick said but stopped. Hiccup smiled at her father.

"I know, and I love you too, daddy," Hiccup said. Stoick smiled back at her and walked down the stairs. Once her father left, she went right back to work.

…

It was early morning and the Thawfest Games was about to begin. The crowd was going wild, cheering for their clan or others cheering for their favorite clan, surrounding the Academy. It was loud. The teens were all standing in the ring waiting for the beginning of the games. A wooden board was put against a stone wall which had all the names of the Vikings competing.

"Let the Thaw Festival Games being!" Stoick shouted out, standing on a wooden ledge that was built near the dragon cages. A wooden chest was in front of him and Stoick opened it, releasing eight Terrible Terrors, each a different color, symbolizing one of the houses competing today.

"What are we?" Spitelout shouted to his son.

"We're killers," Snotlout replied.

"What do we do?" Spitelout asked.

"We kill!" Snotlout shouted back.

"What do we say?" Spitelout shouted again.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" They both chant together.

Finally, the first part of the contest was about to begin. The wooden ledge was taken out and lines were placed on the floor. The Sheep Lug was the first event. Each contestant would carry a sheep over their shoulder and would have to run from one side of the ring and run back to the starting point. This even would go three times. The first round will have 8 competing and then have 9 competing in the second round. Then the first, second, and third contestants from both would compete together.

 **1** **st** **round**

 _Asher_

 _Warlout_

 _Asil_

 _Asger_

 _Ruffnut_

 _Tuffnut_

 _Bearlegs_

 _Stuffnut_

 _Radburn_

"The first round of contestants are lining up for the Sheep Lug," Mulch says through a horn as he and Bucket were the score recorders.

"It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch," Bucket said.

"Well, Bucket, every day's a good day for lugging sheep," Mulch replied. "On your mark, get set, go!" Mulch shouted.

The first eight set off with their sheep. It was a simple race. Luckily, Asher's round didn't have any of the worst people in his round. Hiccup wasn't looking forward to her round with Snotlout, Fanglout, and Buffnut. Asher already ran to one side and was coming back followed by, Radburn and Warlout. Tuffnut and Ruffnut started fighting against each other, apparently Ruffnut was too close to Tuffnut and ruining his masculine essence. Asher made it in first, Radburn second, and Warlout third. That round was simple.

 **2** **nd** **round**

 _Hiccup_

 _Snotlout_

 _Fanglout_

 _Skoll_

 _Asgerd_

 _Fishlegs_

 _Sluffnut_

 _Buffnut_

 _Maarika_

"On your mark, get set…" Mulch said and then tapped loudly on Bucket's head. Snotlout and Fanglout took off quick followed by Buffnut. Hiccup was of course the last to actually make it off the line, the sheep holding her down by a lot. Fishlegs was going slow but that's only because he doesn't really run. Maarika was behind Buffnut but wasn't quite making it to pass him and Skoll was behind her. Hiccup was only halfway to the end when she was already getting passed by Snotlout and Fanglout. Fanglout decided to get to close and his sheep knocked Hiccup to the side causing her to fall and hit her face on the stone ground.

"Ow," Hiccup said as the sheep got off her and she rubbed her nose.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Snotlout cheered. Hiccup knew that he had passed the finish line.

"That's my boy!" Spitelout shouted, hitting his brother, Stinglout in the shoulder.

"Round's not over yet, Spitelout," Stinglout said as he saw his son Fanglout make it in second place with Buffnut following behind.

 **Final Round**

 _Asher_

 _Snotlout_

 _Radburn_

 _Fanglout_

 _Warlout_

 _Buffnut_

"On your mark get set go!" Mulch shouted. The final round had started. Hiccup was watching from the side. Asher and Snotlout were side by side during the whole race but it's surprised how determined Snotlout can be especially when he really wants something. He just got in front of Asher, making him the winner of the first even. With Asher in second and Radburn in third.

"Yeah, woohoo!" Snotlout shouted throwing the sheep from his shoulder. Hiccup was saddened by the poor sheep and Hiccup got up to make sure the sheep was okay. Luckily the sheep was okay and could walk out of the ring, uninjured.

"Hey Asher, how does it feel like to be second again!" Snotlout said to Asher getting right in his face. Asher though wasn't going to fall for Snotlout's egotistical attitude so he didn't reply but just stared Snotlout straight in the eyes. Hiccup sighed, not liking where this Thawfest was going.

 **Scores**

 _Snotlout- 3_

 _Asher- 2_

 _Radburn- 1_

….

"Next up is our traditional Log Roll event," Mulch said through the horn. A giant roll log was placed up high on a stand. It was the same set up as the first even since a log couldn't be found big enough to put all 19 contestants on it.

 **1** **st** **round**

 _Asher_

 _Warlout_

 _Asil_

 _Asger_

 _Ruffnut_

 _Tuffnut_

 _Bearlegs_

 _Stuffnut_

 _Radburn_

"Ready set go," Mulch shouted and off they started running on the log. Hiccup again wasn't looking forward to her round. Asher, Asil, and Asger made it through. It seems the Hofferson's/Vanager's were good with this part. Asher was motivating the crowd to cheer for him. Hiccup was not impressed.

 **2** **nd** **round**

 _Hiccup_

 _Snotlout_

 _Fanglout_

 _Skoll_

 _Asgerd_

 _Fishlegs_

 _Sluffnut_

 _Buffnut_

 _Maarika_

"Enjoy your face-plant!" Snotlout said as all the contestant stood on the log.

 _Good old fashion Jorgenson humor_ , Hiccup said to herself.

And off Hiccup's group went. Fishlegs fell and when he did he knocked off Maarika and she was not happy with that. Hiccup tumbled off right after falling in a pile of rocks.

"Ow," Hiccup said as Toothless who was watching came to her rescue. Asher was just standing on the side angry. Hiccup looked over and saw the three winners, Snotlout, Skoll, and Asgerd.

 **Final Round**

 _Asher_

 _Asil_

 _Asger_

 _Snotlout_

 _Asgerd_

 _Skoll_

The final winner of the Log Roll was Snotlout who was in first, Asgerd in second, and Asher in first. Asgerd had never won a part in Thawfest games so she was very happy.

"I'm happy for you Asgerd," Hiccup said to the blonde.

"Thanks Hiccup," Asgerd said with a smile as she faced Asher. "Look Asher, it seems I'm not the only Hofferson who can win a few, huh?" Asgerd said with a smirk. Asher was apparently not amused and walked off in a huff.

"Did you make him angry on purpose?" Hiccup asked. Asgerd just shrugged with a smile.

"It's fun to make him angry sometimes," Asgerd said running off to her family. Hiccup looked over at Asher and saw him leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and he did not look happy.

 **Scores**

 _Snotlout- 3_

 _Asgerd- 2_

 _Asher- 1_

….

"The next event is the Axe Throwing contest, where accuracy is supreme," Mulch shouted out as the course was set up. Six barrels were placed at certain heights with the top one having a bulls' eye. A line would be formed behind each stack of barrels of a Vikings choosing but you only have one shot to throw an axe to the middle of the bulls' eye. Hiccup chose the one that was stacked small with only two barrels on the bottom and the top one being the bulls' eye barrel.

"Oh, almost a bull's eye," Mulch yelled and Hiccup looked from behind Bearlegs and saw that Snotlout chose the barrels stacked the highest. Snotlout, angrily, ran up and pulled the axe out getting out of the way from the next contestant who happened to be Asher. Asher smirked at Snotlout's attitude and with such little effort threw his axe and bam, it hit the bull's eye right in the middle. The applause could be heard from the Hofferson family. Even Skoll and Asgerd could be heard cheering next to her. It made sense that Asher would do well with this round, his main weapon is an axe. Fishlegs and Bearlegs ended up right next to each other and without waiting for at least one to go first, they both threw their axe side ways and both axes collided. Ruffnut was spinning in a circle with her axe and it happened to be released from her grip and sailed through the air and her father happened to catch it. Tuffnut did the same thing, thinking it was fun and it sailed in the air.

"There they go," Mulch said talking about the twins. "Ooh, watch out, look out there!" Many of the Vikings dodged before it hit a wooden pole. The twins high fived each other and with their cousins Sluffnut and Buffnut.

 _Family_ , Hiccup said to herself. Bearlegs had gone and ran to his axe. Hiccup picked up the heavy axe and threw it. It was a brilliant throw but it wasn't thrown strong enough. It fell just short of the barrels. Hiccup just shrugged, ran and picked it out of the ground. She didn't notice Fanglout who, with a smirk on his face, threw his axe.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. Hiccup turned around seeing the axe but was then tackled onto the ground, the axe hitting the barrel that was behind her.

"Disqualified!" Mulch and Bucket shouted. Many Vikings said the same thing, 'booing' him out of the games. Hiccup looked over and noticed Asher who had saved her. He helped her up with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Asher asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Hiccup said giving him a quick hug.

"Hiccup!" She heard her father ask in concern who was getting up from his seat to run over to her.

"I'll be back," Hiccup said running to her father but she was stopped by Fishlegs and the twins asking if she was alright. Asher nodded watching Hiccup get out of the ring going to her father. Fanglout was getting dragged out by his father, Stinglout. Asher then looked at Snotlout with glee.

"That's how you do it, Snotlout," Asher said, talking about the axe-throwing competition, as he watched the other contestants but no other one was able to get it on the bulls' eye, making Asher the winner of this round.

"Oh, ho, ho! Whoo-hoo! Why don't you just give us the metal now Stoick? Save the Jorgenson's the embarrassment?" Gunnolf said, older brother of Ingolf.

"Why don't you take a seat, Gunnolf," Stoick said hoping to stop a fight from breaking out between the Hoffersons and Jorgensons. Hiccup was next to him, shaking her head at the antics of Vikings.

 _I'll never understand Vikings_ , Hiccup said to herself.

 **Scores**

 _Asher- 3_

 _Snotlout- 2_

 _Asger- 1_

….

The fourth course was the Jump High. It was basically a very high wooden branch that the Vikings had to jump over and land. Hiccup winced watching as many of contestants try to jump over but either was to short or they would hit it straight on, either in the stomach or their heads. This time the Thurston's did a really good job with this course. They were all limber and could jump really high, but the one Thorston that jumped over effortlessly was Buffnut. Then next one to do it effortlessly was Asher but he clipped the wooden branch with his foot. Then Skoll was next but when she went over it hit her ankle and she flipped onto the ground. Luckily, she didn't hurt herself much, just bruises. Fishlegs tried but…he could barely jump just like Bearlegs. Hiccup tried too, she had a good running start but when she went to jump she ended up having to push off with her prosthetic and it didn't give her enough lift and…barely even made it over the wooden branch. Snotlout well, he did bad but not as worse as Hiccup, well, he did hit his head on the wooden branch.

 **Scores**

 _Buffnut- 3_

 _Asher- 2_

 _Skoll- 1_

….

 **"** Now up comes the Sprint," Mulch shouted threw his horn. This course was outside of the ring. It started at the entrance of the ring and ended at the docks. The course was laid out and Vikings would be standing at the sides of the run way, so the teens would know where they are going. Hiccup didn't know how well she was going to be, her leg was starting to hurt and her prosthetic was pinching her skin. She was the only one with a prosthetic.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Mulch shouted and off they went. Asher, Buffnut, Asher, and Skoll sped right by. Hiccup wasn't running fast so was staying by Fishlegs and Bearlegs. Hiccup always tended to trip over herself when running.

"So, Hiccup…" Fishlegs said.

"Yes, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, slightly limping.

"I really don't like this," Fishlegs said. Hiccup laughed breathlessly.

"I wish there was some intellectual game," Fishlegs said.

"Then you would totally win," Hiccup said with a smile.

Finally reaching the end of the race the winners were placed. Buffnut won first, Asher won second, and Skoll won third.

 **Scores**

 _Buffnut- 3 points_

 _Asher- 2 points_

 _Skoll- 1 point_

….

The reason why the race ended at the docks was because the swimming event was going to start at the docks. Hiccup jumped into the water a slight shiver going through her. Luckily, it wasn't that cold. The cold water helped with her pain in her leg. Tuffnut and Ruffnut both jumped right into the water.

"Woohoo," Tuffnut yelled, splashing water all over Hiccup. The race would take place to the dock then to the first sea stack which wasn't very far and then swim back to the dock and that would be the last event of the day. Mulch gave the signal and off everyone went.

Hiccup didn't even think when she started to swim. She loved it. It wasn't wearing her out. She just swam to her destination to the small sea stack, flipped in the water, and swam back to the dock. She just kept swimming until she felt wood on her hands and looked up. Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" Hiccup said, holding onto the wooden railing. Hiccup looked behind her and noticed that many of the contestants were still swimming to the dock. She then looked next to her and didn't notice anyone by her.

 _Oh._

"Hiccup is the winner of this course!" Mulch shouted. She heard cheering and the loudest was her father.

"That's my girl!" Her dad shouted.

Finally, the contestants started piling up by the dock. Snotlout came in second and Maarika came in third. Hiccup felt hands on her shoulders and then was pulled up into a hug. It was her dad. Toothless came down to the dock and started jumping around her and her dad.

"Okay, dad have to breathe!" Hiccup said as her dad let her go. The contestants got out of the water to hear the final scoring of the individual event.

 **Final Scores**

 _Snotlout- 10_

 _Asher- 10_

 _Buffnut- 6_

 _Hiccup- 3_

 _Skoll- 2_

 _Asgerd- 2_

 _Radburn- 1_

 _Maarika- 1_

 _Asger- 1_

"Wow Hiccup, nice job," Fishlegs said, patting her back.

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting that," Hiccup said then winced, feeling the pain in her leg again.

"Just you wait Asher," Snotlout said. Hiccup looking over and saw Snotlout and Asher staring each other down. "Cause Hookfang and I, it's like a boy and dragon have become one. We're like a 'Bragon' or a 'Droy'. Or a 'Snotfang'," Snotlout said mounting on Hookfang who then decided to take off at full speed. "Ahh!"

"Well you're gonna have to deal with 'Ashfly'," Asher said as he stood next to Stormfly. Hiccup though both looked funny arguing while they were soaking wet. Hiccup's gaze went to his arms and sighed.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs said getting Hiccup's mind out of dream world.

"What? Oh! Uh, nothing!" Hiccup said franticly.

"Huh? I didn't even say anything," Fishlegs said.

"Oh well, uh, be right back," Hiccup said walking to Asher. "Really, 'Ashfly'?" Asher just shrugged for his answer. "Why do you let yourself get caught in this?" Hiccup asked.

"Because, this is one of the ways to bring honor to my family!" Asher said his mind going into the past.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Snotlout shouted from above.

"Well, please be careful okay? Even if you want to bring honor to your family, that doesn't mean you go hurting yourself and those around you," Hiccup said getting on Toothless and flying away home.

"You've spiked your last sheep, 'Snotfang'. Tomorrow's a new day," Asher whispered to himself.

….

Toothless landed by her house and Hiccup jumped off.

"Ahh!" Hiccup said feeling pain in her leg and then she felt pain in her ear and being dragged into the house. Hiccup looked over and saw Gothi. During the games, Gothi noticed how Hiccup was limping and favoring her good leg. Hiccup was overusing her amputated leg. Gothi dragged her into the house and on a chair. She then proceeded to take off Hiccup's prosthetic and looked at her red, swollen, leg. Gothi clubbed Hiccup in the head with her staff.

"Ow," Hiccup said. Gothi grabbed sand from her bag, threw it on the floor, and started to write on the sand. Hiccup read it and sighed.

"Dad's not going to like it," Hiccup replied. Gothi wrote again.

"I mean yeah he would care more about me then the games," Hiccup said. That's when her dad came in, happy.

"That was amazing. Throwing it in everyone's face about how amazing my daughter is, well…" Stoick stopped talking when he saw Gothi and her daughter's leg, badly swollen. He came and knelt by Hiccup looking at her leg.

"What happened?" Stoick asked. Gothi then wrote more on the sand.

"She's telling you that my let is really bad and I won't be able to compete in the games tomorrow. Using Toothless's stirrup will only cause my leg to get more swollen," Hiccup said. Her father carefully grabbed her calf to look at the injury. Her father nodded.

"You won't compete tomorrow," Stoick said. Hiccup was surprised.

"But dad, I promised you," Hiccup said. Stoick shook his head.

"That promise would mean nothing if my little girl was hurting," Stoick replied. Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"Dad!" Hiccup whined pushing his shoulder, which moved her more then him. Her father just chuckled.

"Can I at least go to the games?" Hiccup asked Gothi. "I don't have to stay in bed, do I?" Gothi smiled and shook her head. She then grabbed a bag from her waist and handed it to Hiccup. It was the solution to the green paste.

"I will put it on," Hiccup said. Gothi smiled, hit her on the head again and walked off. Hiccup rubbed her head. "Ow." Stoick got up and started the hearth to bring heat into the house. Hiccup then realized that she was still soaking wet. "I'll go change."

"And I'll go grab us some dinner," Stoick said heading out to the Great Hall. Hiccup smiled, jumping up to her room, changing into her night clothes and putting on the green paste and a wrap. Violet and Fluffy were napping in her room but after hearing her come up the stairs, they were readily alert. Hiccup sat on her bed and changed into her sleep clothes while Violet was jumping at her feet. She then put on the green salve and a wrap.

"I won't be playing in the games anymore," Hiccup said as Violet jumped on her lap and Fluffy leaned on her. Toothless sniffed at her amputated and gave her a sad growl. "It's okay bug," Hiccup said rubbing his snout. "I'm not mad that I can't compete. I hope you're not unset." Hiccup said and Toothless gave her his gummy smile and a lick on his face. "Eww, you know that doesn't come out!"

….

"Welcome to day two of the Thawfest Games. Let the Dragon events begin," Mulch shouted threw the horn. All the contestants were in the ring but this time with their dragons except for Hiccup who was sitting next to her dad with Toothless next to her. She told all her friends that she wouldn't be able to compete and her father told the judges. Of course, _some_ of the contestants decided to make fun of her this entire morning but she just ignored them. They kept telling her that she was weak but luckily Warlout came to her rescue again with his beautiful green Monstrous Nightmare, Slime. They seem to have bonded well.

"It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch," Bucket said to Mulch.

"First up, the Hurdles," Mulch shouted to the contestants. Hiccup looked over and saw Snotlout and Asher next to one another one their dragons. She didn't know what they were saying but it was probably dumb.

….

"Hurdles, smurdles. I could make it over those things in my sleep," Snotlout shouted in delight.

"You don't go over them Snotlout. You go under them," Asher said condescendingly.

"Duh, I knew that," Snotlout said scoffing.

"And first up is Fishlegs," Mulch shouted. Fishlegs was nervous he never liked to be first in anything. Meatlug flew to go under the hurdle and got stuck between Fishlegs and the ground. The both got stuck under the first hurdle.

"Um, guys, a little help over here. It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event," Fishlegs shouted patting Meatlug who had a sad face. Hiccup was excited to see Asher go through the hurdle and it was an almost perfect run until Stormfly hit her head on the last two hurdles. Hiccup winced when Asher started to stop his feet angrily.

"Eh," Hiccup said shaking her head.

Asger and Asgerd were on their Hideous Zippleback and it was amazing. Both head twisted then necks into one and they flew threw the hurdles like water.

"That's a perfect run," Mulch shouted and the Vanagers and Hoffersons shouted in delight.

"Perfect score. Yeah!" They both said high fiving each other.

Surprisingly, Snotlout did well but had some points taken off when Snotlout kept hitting his head on each hurdle. Ruff and Tuff did bad as their dragons were uncoordinated and one head went up and the other stayed down.

 **Scores**

 _Asger/Asgerd- 3_

 _Snotlout- 2_

 _Warlout- 1_

… **.**

"Next we have the Free Style event. Contestants and their dragons show off their style and abilities," Mulch shouted.

"Check this out," Ruffnut said as she was standing on her brother's shoulder as Tuffnut was standing on Barf/Belch.

"We call it 'The Iron Split'," Tuffnut said but then Ruffnut lost her balance and fell.

The three Judges, one of them Gothi, gave them a 1-0-1.

"We like to call this next feat of daring 'The Extreme Butterfly'," Fishlegs said when it was his turn. It was basically Meatlug flying in circle with Fishlegs arms spread out. Then Meatlug lost control and started to spin uncontrollably and crash into the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, oh!" Fishlegs shouted.

1-0-1

"It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event either," Fishlegs said patting Meatlug. Asher turn came about and he started doing many flips on Stormfly, it looked amazing as Hiccup looked at him. Stormfly was so steady as she glided through the air.

"Oh, The Balance Dance. How does he make it look so easy?" Fishlegs said in awe.

"How come you can't do that? I mean, I could," Tuffnut said and was punched by his sister.

2-2-3

"I hear Snotlout's gonna try a trick called 'The Rings of Deadly Fire'. No one's ever tried it before," Tuffnut said in awe.

"Yeah, because it's too dangerous," Ruffnut said.

"No, because he just made it up!" Tuffnut shouted in delight. Three giant wooden rings were created for him. Big enough for Hookfang to fly through.

"I'm probably gonna win just for coming up with this!" Snotlout said standing on top of Hookfang who then took off. "Fire!" Snotlout shouted and Hookfang blew all three rings on fire. As they were going closer something happened and Hookfang lost control and stopped flying throwing Snotlout off him. Snotlout hit all three rings. Hiccup winced. Snotlout landed on the floor with him bottom on fire and ran to a tub of water and fell in. Hiccup looked at her father who was very angry.

0-0-0

"I get the rings and the fire part, but where' the death? I feel cheated," Tuffnut said sadly. Snotlout was the last contestant during this event.

 **Scores**

 _Skoll- 3_

 _Asher- 2_

 _Sluffnut/Stuffnut- 1_

"Wow, Snotlout. Your dad looks pretty mad right now," Asher walking up to Snotlout. Hiccup had gotten down from her chair to congratulate Asher.

"What do you know? He always looks like that. Do you really think you have any shot at beating me?" Snotlout said.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a shot at beating you," Asher said in delight crossing his arms.

"Do not," Snotlout said.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too! Think about it. I have a Stormfly. Plus, I'm the second-best rider best rider following Hiccup. How can I possibly lose?" Asher said.

"Because that's what you do. Jorgenson's win, Hoffersons lose," Snotlout said.

"Well Snotlout, the Jorgenson's haven't always won every year," Fishlegs said.

"Shut it, Fishface," Snotlout shouted.

"Yeah, well, check the scoreboard, Snotlout. Not anymore," Asher said and Snotlout walked off.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup asked coming up from behind Asher.

"Just rattling cages," Asher said.

"Since when do you rattle cages?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I need to win this and with Snotlout's brain being this big," Asher said motioning his hand on how small Snotlout's brain is. Hiccup just raised her brows in disbelief as Asher left going towards Stormfly.

"Is he gloating?" Fishlegs asked as he watched the scene unfold.

"I'm not sure. I've never actually seen Asher act like this. Like this bad," Hiccup said. Hiccup knew Asher was competitive but this was getting out of hand.

….

"The contestants are lined up for the fly and shoot, where they must shoot down their foes and spare their friends," Mulch shouted and hit Bucket on the…bucket. The contestants would ride their dragons and two different kinds of wooden figures would pop up randomly. One would be a friend and another will be an Outcast. One must shoot the Outcast and spare the friend.

"Outcast, Stormfly," Asher said as Stormfly released some spikes to hit the wooden Outcast.

"Stormfly, no. she's a friend," Asher said as Stormfly was about to fire. As they flew another figure popped up and Stormfly shot…right at an Outcast.

"Thanks, Stormfly. I didn't see that one," Asher said patting her head.

"Asher and Stormfly come through with a perfect score," Mulch shouted out. Hiccup stood up and clapped happy for Asher as he flew around holding his fist up in the air.

"Okay, Hookfang. A clean run here and we're the champs," Snotlout whispered to Hookfang. Hookfang flew up and started the course.

"Fire!" Snotlout shouted as an Outcast came up and Hookfang fired.

"Gotcha! A ha ha!" Snotlout shouted but then three small figures popped up and Hookfang fired…at children.

"No! those were kids, you 6,000-pound lizard!" Snotlout shouted. He got many angry shouts from the Vikings. Another fiend popped up and luckily Hookfang didn't shoot.

"Snotlout! Get that dragon under control," Spitelout shouted to his son once Snotlout was done with the course.

"This does not look good for the reigning Thaw Festival champion," Mulch said.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut chanted thinking it was funny for Snotlout getting yelled by his father.

 **Scores**

 _Asher- 3_

 _Snotlout- 2_

 _Warlout- 1_

"Congrats Warlout. You did well," Hiccup said as she walked down in the ring to talk with him.

"Thanks Hiccup," Warlout said with a smile. Asher was being congratulated by his father and mother and when he looked over at Hiccup with Snotlout his smile turned down.

….

"And now for the fourth event in the Speed event. Where the riders must fly on their dragons at their top speeds," Mulch shouted. The dragons must fly from one sea stack to another in just 10 seconds.

Asher of course won from feeding Stormfly chicken. Hiccup was amazed at Snotlouts performance by going in second place. Again, when Snotlout had something to aim for, he does well.

 **Scores**

 _Asher- 3_

 _Snotlout- 2_

 _Warlout- 1_

"I'll win the next one for you Hiccup," Warlout promised to Hiccup at the end of the event. Hiccup blushed and smiled at him.

….

And Warlout did. The fifth event was the Hunting. A boar was released and as fast as possible, the dragon had to grab the boar and place it in a fenced arena. The boar had a few seconds head start before the contestant could go get it.

 **Scores**

 _Warlout- 3_

 _Asher- 2_

 _Snotlout- 1_

"You did amazing, Warlout," Hiccup said.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Warlout responded. Asher wasn't happy on how close Warlout was getting to Hiccup. Asher tried to get Hiccup's attention but she ignored him. Not happy with him at all for the entire day.

….

Finally, the last even was to be done and it was called the Hovering. Asher did badly for some reason. The dragons were to be in a high wind area and had to balance themselves in one place for a certain amount of time. Snotlout did well and so did Warlout. Skoll came out in third.

 **Scores**

 _Snotlout- 3_

 _Warlout- 2_

 _Skoll- 1_

….

 **Final Scores with dragons**

 _Asger/Asgerd- 3_

 _Snotlout- 10_

 _Warlout- 8_

 _Asher- 10_

 _Skoll- 4_

 _Sluff/Stuff- 1_

 **Final Scores with both events**

 _Asher- 20_

 _Snotlout- 20_

 _Warlout- 8_

 _Buffnut- 6_

 _Skoll- 6_

 _Asger- 5_

 _Asgerd- 4_

 _Hiccup- 3_

 _Sluffnut- 1_

 _Stuffnut- 1_

 _Radburn- 1_

 _Maarika- 1_

"And for the first time in Thawfest History, we have a tie. Tomorrow, these two young Vikings will go head to head in an event to decide the Thawfest Champion," Mulch shouted and the crowd cheered them on.

"Hi. I can't believe how lucky you are. You don't even belong on this stage with me," Snotlout said to Asher.

"That's it. Keep talking, Snotlout, as the Jorgensons winning streak goes up in smoke, just like your Rings of Deadly Fire," Asher said with a smile. Hiccup went down to the ring to congratulate Asher but was very disappointed in what she was hearing. Snotlout walked away, stomping angrily. "Hey, what's the matter? Yak got your tongue?" Asher said with a small laugh.

"Asher," Hiccup said with a lot of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, he's crumbling under the pressure. I can feel it," Asher said but then noticing Hiccups face. "What?" Asher asked.

"You know, I understand that you are competitive with, well, everything but you were always gracious with your winnings. Never 'rattling cages'. Who knew how far down you would go to acting like this," Hiccup said shaking her head. She walked off and went to Warlout as she patted his arm for making it to third place this year.

"I owe it all to make beautiful dragon, Slime," Warlout said patting his dragon who purred. Hiccup walked off not noticing the confused look Asher had on his face as he followed her with his eyes.

….

It was night time and most of the village was asleep, excited for the tie breaker for tomorrow. Hiccup was in the Great Hall with Asil and Warlout, laughing at one of Asil's jokes. Hiccup didn't look at Asher who came in with a bucket and loaded it with chicken. Asher looked at Hiccup angrily and then walked out.

"Lousy winner. I'll be a great winner," Asher said as he was carrying the bucket full of chicken heading to his dragon. Once he got closer, Stormfly sniffed and squawked in delight. "Here you go, sweetie." Asher threw her a piece of chicken. "With your new diet that I have been feeding you. You will be faster than Hookfang and Snotlout won't stand a chance at beating us." Asher handed Stormfly another piece of chicken.

….

It was early morning and everyone was cheering for the tie breaker to start. Asher and Snotlout were standing in the ring with their parents. Asher looked at his parents, proudly.

"I will win this for the Hoffersons," Asher said.

"Of course, son, no pressure," Ingolf said seriously. Hella smacked him on the arm.

"Son, you are the best child any parent could ask for. Even if you don't win, I will never love you less," Hella said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Whew," Snotlout said stretching his legs.

"Snotlout," Spitelout shouted.

"Yeah. Hey, dad. Just stretching out the hammier, you know?" Snotlout said.

"You better win this for the Jorgenson's. We cannot lose two years in a row. The scandal that will befall the Jorgensons." Spitelout said.

"Of course, I won't lose," Snotlout said.

"That's right. Because if you do. You won't like the consequences," Gunhild said. Both of his parents walked out of the ring.

"What are you looking at?" Snotlout said as he saw Asher looking at him.

….

"Welcome to the final deciding event of this year's Thawfest Games: The obstacle Course Race. Take it away, Gobber," Mulch said.

"The race will start here in the stadium," Gobber said pointing to a map that showed how the obstacle course was to be done. "Where, after the log dodge and the cliff climb, Asher and Snotlout will get on their dragons, loop around the flagship anchored off the coast, slalom through the sea stack maze, then head back here. The first one to pass that finish line is the winner. Look at those goose bumps," Gobber said excitedly.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Asher asked walking up to Snotlout.

"No," Snotlout said.

"Okay. I just wanted to say have a good race and may the best Viking win," Asher said holding out his hand for Snotlout to take.

"Oh. He will. Don't you worry yourself about that. See you at the finish line, Asher. Or maybe I won't," Snotlout said.

"All right. I tried. If that's how you want it," Asher said.

"That's exactly how I want it," Snotlout shouted back.

"Vikings and dragons, take your positions," Mulch shouted as the crowd cheered. Hiccup being one of them as well. Asher and Snotlout took their positions.

"On your mark, get set, and…go!" Mulch said hitting Bucket's bucket.

Both took off. Snotlout tried to push Asher but Asher was set as stone not budging. Two Vikings were throwing giant logs down a hill that they made, out of logs. Both Snotlout and Asher dodged them with no problem. Once they made it to the top, it was time to climb. They both started climbing up the cliff, Asher going faster.

"I can't lose. I can't lose," Snotlout whispered to himself but Asher heard him. On top of the cliff were two Vikings throwing small stones at them. One happened to his Snotlout in the face.

"Ooh, rock to the face," Tuffnut said rubbing his hands together. "I love a good rock to the face." Ruffnut had picked up a rock and slammed it to her brother's face. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Finally, Asher was the first to make it to the top and mounted Stormfly and off they went, with Snotlout close behind.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's go," Asher said. Stormfly flying at her top speeds.

"Look at them go!" Mulch shouted as he watched Asher and Stormfly fly.

Both were close to each other but Stormfly was always just ahead. They flew over the ocean and made it to the ship where Stormfly made a sharp turn and Hookfang's turn was too wide.

Both riders flew between the sea stacks having to fly in a coordinated pattern as to not get hit by one of them.

"Move over," Snotlout shouted.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Asher replied. Both didn't notice the approaching sea stack and when they did, quick thinking was involved.

"Ah!" Snotlout shouted as he turned left and Asher turned right.

"Asher has to go the long way around," Hiccup said but Stormfly flew fast and caught up with Hookfang.

"Okay, my girl. Let's finish this," Asher said as they made it past Snotlout and Asher gave him a smug grin.

"No, I can't lose. I can't lose. I can't lose," Snotlout whimpered lightly. Asher's grin faded and his head finally cleared.

"What am I doing?" Asher asked to himself while Stormfly turned her head to look at him, almost grinning. With a nod from Asher, Stormfly faked falling, landing onto the ground.

"Something's wrong!" Fishlegs yelled as he watched Stormfly fall.

"Snotlout comes down the final stretch," Mulch shouted and Hookfang lit the flag and flew under. A Viking waving a white flag. "And Snotlout is the winner," Mulch shouted.

"Woo-hoo!" Spitelout shouted.

"Of the Thawfest Games," Mulch continued.

"Now that's a Jorgenson!" Spitelout shouted more as he and the other Jorgensons started celebrating.

"We did it. We did it! We did it! Of course, we did," Snotlout said atop of Hookfang. Finally, Stormfly flew in at second and landed. Both riders getting off their dragons.

"Nice flying, Snotlout," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, you put up a good fight, but no food enough," Snotlout said. Both walked up to the stage that was put up. Stoick and Hiccup both stood in front of them. The crowd grew quiet.

"It's been a spectacular Thawfest Games, perhaps the best ever. These two young men have put on quite a show. But alas, there can be only one champion. The winner is, Snotlout!" Stoick said as placed the medal around his neck. Hiccup looked at Snotlout and smiled at how happy he was to have won for his house.

"We did it!" Snotlout said.

"You did your family proud," Stoick said, looking at Asher and gave him a small nod.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!" Snotlout shouted running around the ring. Asher was looking at Snotlout make a fool of himself until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Asher asked.

"I know what you did," Hiccup said with a knowing look.

"Yeah. I lost," Asher said with a shrug.

"No. you threw the race," Hiccup said.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Hiccup. Snotlout was just the better Viking today," Asher replied.

"No, Asher. No one was a better Viking than you, today," Hiccup said. She then grabbed him by the shirt and brought him down placing her lips against his. Asher was so surprised he couldn't react but it was quick and when Hiccup let go, she quickly ran to her father who was walking out of the ring.

Asher's face was red.

Later that day during dinner a huge celebration was thrown. Food for days and ale for days. Well, just for the adults. Hiccup was with her friends especially her knew ones being, Scoutlout, Warlout, and Asil. Asher didn't trust Warlout or Asil but he kept it to himself for today. He was just glad that Hiccup wasn't mad at him anymore. He didn't like to disappoint Hiccup.

 _Yep, the Thawfest Games. Some things never change, the competition, but there are certain things that are more important than winning. Like being a good friend even if that friend is…that guy._

 **Authors note:**

 **I don't own any HTTYD stuff!**

I think I've been spelling Spitelout's name wrong this entire time. Oops. I haven't been putting the 'e' in it.

Just so you know on August 25 with Season 5 of Race to Dragons Edge came out. I watched it all on that day. _**All episodes!**_ I screamed at my laptop when I saw the last scene in the last episode. OMG! OMG! I can't believe it, but I can't say anything. Have yall seen it?!

So, it took me almost an entire day and more to come up with a family history with each family house. Exhausting. Since I already had a small family history in the previous chapters, I had to combine what I have with the new stuff. It took forever, especially looking up family names and such.

So, Hiccup to me is really organized so it would make sense that she would right all the families down and as chief, you must always know at least most of your subjects of not at least their family names.

Sorry for the long wait but I basically had to rewrite the entire episode and that takes a lot of time. Also, worked my butt off at work. I'm soooo tired.

I hope you all liked this new and improved chapter. I would really love some comments on this chapter. Just to know how I did and what you liked. Many of the family members will pop up in later chapter, especially her bullies and Calder.

Tell me how you liked the family members and what you thought about them.

Thanks for the amazing reviews and thanks for those that are following and favorited my story. Hopefully my next chapter won't take as long.


	17. When Lightning Strikes

**Chapter 13: When Lightning Strikes**

 _Living with dragons has its ups and its downs. You need to stay calm, keep a clear head. Not always easy with Vikings. In our own way, we're very reasonable. But when a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason. And that can become very dangerous._

Hiccup woke up really early, the sun hadn't even risen from the horizon but she didn't care. She was too busy ogling. She was on her stomach overlooking the docks. There he was.

 _Calder_.

He was just so handsome in Hiccups opinion. He had nice big arms. Long black hair. Scars. Tall. Hiccup couldn't help but swoon every time she saw him. She was happy that he was on Berk, for his company and his looks. She understood why Astra married him. He is so…

"Ugh," Hiccup groaned rolling on her back. "Get a grip Hiccup." She put her hands on her face and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She heard a warble and looked next to her and saw Toothless. He was napping next to her. Even this was too early for him to get up.

"Toothless, I need help," she told Toothless. "Is it normal to have a crush on older people? Especially those that are married?" She asked Toothless. Toothless just warbled in response, ignoring her question. She smacked Toothless on his elbow. "You are no help."

"Why's Toothless no help?" Hiccup heard a voice next to her. Hiccup's eyes widened and sat up quickly.

 _Astra._

"A-Astra," Hiccup stuttered.

"Hiccup," Astra said with a pretty smile.

"Hi," Hiccup said standing up, brushing dirt off her clothes.

"What are you doing up so early?" Astra asked.

"Nothing!" Hiccup shouted quickly. She winced when Astra gave her a raised brow.

"Do you want me to guess why you are here?" Astra said with a coy smiled.

"Umm, not really," Hiccup said shrugging.

"You are eyeing my husband aren't you," Astra said. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"He means nothing!" Hiccup said quickly, wincing on how that sounded. Astra laughed, laughing at how nervous Hiccup looked.

"It's all right Hiccup," Astra said, patting her shoulder. "I'm not mad. I knew you've had a crush on him for ages. I mean when you were smaller, you would follow him like a lost puppy and even give him flowers that you found."

"Well…" Hiccup said.

"Every time we had to leave to go home or he went on a fishing trip you would cry your little eyes out. He would have to hold you until you fell asleep. I swear you cared more about Calder then you did your father," Astra said with a smile. Hiccup gave her a sheepish look. Astra saw it.

"Hiccup," Astra said lightly smacking her arm. "You didn't…"

"Well Calder was always there more than my father so yeah," Hiccup said. "But my dads changed. He cares about me. I know that now but…ugh…Calder is so…so…" Hiccup said stopping before she made a fool out of herself. Astra laughed.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone. It's our little secret," Astra said with a smile. There was a crash from below. They both looked down and noticed that one of the Vikings almost crushed from a log, but Calder was there, was holding it up. Muscles bulging. Hiccup sighed with a look of amazement. She blinked and looked at Astra who was giving her a knowing look.

"What?" Hiccup said. There was then a crashing noise up in the village. "Oh look, something's crashing up there, better go check it out. You know, chief's daughter and all." Hiccup said running away followed by Toothless. Once she went up to the village she heard many of the villagers yelling angrily. Hiccup looked up at the roof of a house, well, was a roof. A Nadder came out from the hole.

"Well, why do I feel like everyone is going to come to me for answers?" Hiccup asked and sure enough Vikings started to bombard her.

…

A Monstrous Nightmare broke the roof of a house followed by a Gronckle who was napping. Hiccup and Gobber had to figure out a way to make the roofs more stable so that the dragons don't keep breaking all the roofs.

"More supports?" Hiccup asked as she had drawn an idea on a paper. It was a giant support system made of metal for dragons to land on.

"Eh, well, they are dragons," Gobber said, shrugging at the idea.

It took almost all afternoon to create these giant support systems. With the help of some of the dragon riders and some of the new riders they were able to create these giant support systems. Then with the help of some of the Vikings on the ground they pounded the supports together. These supports were taller or as tall as the houses. They created five of these supports leading from the docks all the way to the Great Hall. Finally, the final test had begun, seeing if any of the dragons would land on them so Asher volunteered.

"It's okay, girl. Just take it easy," Asher said as Stormfly hesitated on landing on the metal support but with a little petting on the head she finally landed on it with no problem.

"Yes! It works!" Hiccup said with a smile, excited that another invention of hers worked.

"Way to go!" Gobber said.

"These are pretty cool, Hiccup," Warlout said patting her on the back.

"So, we built these things, so stuff wouldn't break?" Tuffnut asked confused as he and his twin were carrying stone hammers.

"I don't understand you guys," Ruffnut said slouching sadly.

"And they tricked us into helping them build them. I feel so used. And sweaty," Tuffnut said. Both dropped their hammers and walked off angrily. Hiccup just shook her head at their antics.

….

It was dinner time and Hiccup was at home with her father and Gobber. They had just finished eating while Toothless and Violet just started eating their basket of fish. Fluffy was sleeping by the fireplace. All three bumped their kegs together in celebration for the new perches.

"Perches for dragons. Some of your best work, everyone," Stoick said happily but then looked at his cup in disgust. "Although we may need to move the one over the well," Stoick said showing Gobber the water that had something really nasty in it. Gobber shuddered moving his cup away from him.

"And the perches are just the beginning. We can build landing areas for them. Maybe even stables in the caves underneath the village and…" Hiccup continued on excitingly all these ideas floating in her head.

"Easy darling. Remember, Berk is still for people," Stoick said reminding his daughter, patting her shoulder to calm her down.

"Vikings before dragons," Gobber nodded, agreeing with Stoick. Toothless looked at Gobber sadly when he said that. "Yeah, I said it. Deal with it." Suddenly, a loud crashing noise was heard outside. Fluffy woke up frightened, hiding under the table while Violet jumped in Hiccup's arms as she stood up. Toothless jumped looking around. Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber ran out of the house looking at the village. A storm had hit Berk, yet there was no rain, but lightning was striking everywhere.

"The lightning is hitting everywhere," Hiccup said, looking at it.

"It usually doesn't strike here in the village," Stoick said confused.

"Thor must be angry. The only other time I can remember lightning ever striking Berk…" Gobber said.

"Barnstat," Stoick and Gobber said together

"Barn who?" Hiccup asked.

"Jurgen Barnstat. Drifter. Sailed into town. He was stealing from windows and old men," Stoick said slightly angry at the memory.

"To punish him, Thor gave him a lightning bolt right to his helmet when he was fixing the mast on his ship to make his escape," Gobber said pointing to the burnt helmet on the wall as a reminder to the village.

"By the time Thor was finished with him, our whole fleet was on fire," Stoick said.

"We shipped him off the island and Thor hasn't hit the village since," Gobber stated.

"Threw him off the island? Pretty harsh," Hiccup said looking down. Lightning had struck again and this time on the houses causing fires everywhere. A Terrible Terror was on the ground scared, trying to run from the lighting. In distress it started screaming out in terror. Hiccup gasped in fright for the little guy. She started to run forward but Hiccup saw Asher on Stormfly. Stormfly swooped down and picked the little guy up, safe. Hiccup sighed in relief and then smiled. However, lightning struck down again and that smile disappeared followed by a worried face.

"Gobber, organize a bucket brigade. I'm going up to the Great Hall," Stoick commanded. Gobber nodded and headed out. Lightning struck down right next to Toothless and Hiccup causing Toothless to screech in terror and run off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted following her dragon with Violet cuddled against her.

A bucket brigade was finally organized. The people on the ground carried buckets in line while those on dragons carried wagons of water, dumping them on the houses from above. However, Hiccup was worried for her dragon who just now figured out that he doesn't like lightning which is kind of funny. The 'dragon of lightning and death itself' is afraid of lightning. Lightning struck again cutting of Hiccup's train of thought.

"I gotta find Toothless," Hiccup said out loud noticing Tuff and Ruff sitting behind her,

admiring the work of the lightning.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about," Tuffnut said in happiness.

"I've always liked Thor," Ruffnut said in admiration. Hookfang and Meatlug both landed behind Hiccup, both with their riders.

"Oh, I love these storms. When it rains, I cancel bath night and just stand outside with nothing but a sponge and a bar of soup," Snotlout said holding out his arms. Hiccup covered in eyes hoping for that image to get out of her mind.

"We know. The village has had meetings about it," Fishlegs said in disgust before he winced as another lightning struck the ground behind them. Finally, the person she was looking for landed. Asher with Stormfly. Hiccup sighed in relief. She ran up to them.

"I need your help. I need to find Toothless," Hiccup said in distress.

"I just saw him by the Great Hall," Asher said. Asher grabbed Hiccup's hand, carefully as Hiccup was still holding onto Violet, and she jumped up and sat behind Asher. Hiccup leaned on Asher for support. Violet was tucked between them, so Hiccup was able to use one arm to hold onto Asher's waist. Stormfly then flew off towards the Great Hall.

"I can help you find Toothless with a little kiss as an award," Snotlout shouted but was ignored by both Asher and Hiccup.

….

Many Vikings were heading up to the Great Hall for safety. Astra was leaning on Calder who was holding their baby tightly. Calder wasn't worried for the lightning since he was on a ship his whole life, lightning was second nature to him. Astra however wasn't used to it. Stoick was carrying two men who had been trapped in their houses from the fire. With the help of Spitelout and Spewlout, they grabbed both men and brought them inside to see Gothi who was already in the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, men. You're gonna be alright," Stoick said to them as they groaned, being supported by both the lout's. Mulch had already arrived at the top and was looking at the lightning.

"It's striking throughout the entire village. It's like we're under siege," Mulch stated.

"I've never seen Thor this angry," Bucket said shivering in fear.

Stormfly landed next to the Great Hall and Hiccup looked up, seeing Toothless on one of the supports cowering.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted but then lightning struck right behind him and he flew off again.

"Did you all see that?" Mildew said pointing what just happened. Toothless kept jumping from perch to perch and no matter what lightning kept striking when he landed. "Look, the lightning is following him," Mulch stated. The Vikings near by all nodded, seeing exactly what he stated. Toothless finally landed near Hiccup and she ran to him, using one hand to hug him to her. Violet rubbed her head on Toothless's.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, glad that he was alright.

"Don't you all understand? Thor is mad at all of us. And I'll tell you why. Because of him!" Mildew shouted, pointing at Toothless with his staff. Many of the Vikings nearby started to agree. "As you all know, the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. We've let him live among us and now we will all pay the price!"

"Well, it did seem as though the lightning struck right at the dragon," Mulch stated. Hiccup closed her eyes knowing exactly what Mildew was doing and she had as of right now, no way of stopping it. Many of the Vikings were agreeing, especially Hiccup's most hated people Maarika Berg and the Jenson's.

"Yes, right at the dragon! And a lightning storm the likes of which we've never had. There is but one thing for us to do. Banish the Night Fury! It's the only way. Thor is angry at us because of the Night Fury. You all saw it," Mildew said.

"What? No! This is ridiculous," Hiccup shouted to the Vikings.

"If we don't act now, well, need I remind you of…Barnstat?" Mildew said.

"Let's kick that dragon out!" Maarika shouted. Maarika was hit in the head by Scoutlout.

"Shut up, you pack mule!" Scoutlout said.

"Why you!" Maarika said and they both got into a fight. Luckily, Gobber was there to settle them down.

"You're right. All of you. Thor is angry, but I don't believe he's angry at Toothless," Stoick said as he was walking towards them.

"That's right. Have you all forgotten what Toothless has done for this village?" Hiccup said in frustration.

 _It's like Vikings have a small memory_ , Hiccup said annoyed that she again found herself in this situation. Luckily, however many people were on her side. The Hofferson's, Ingerman's, and some of the Jorgenson's.

"Well then, who do you suppose he's angry at?" Mildew asked.

"I don't presume to know Thor's mind, Mildew. But we will find a way to soothe his anger," Stoick stated. Looking at his daughter. Stoick hoped that his daughter would find a way to settle this because if not then they would have a riot on their hands.

….

"Another storm is coming," Hiccup said the next morning, standing extremely close to Toothless. She could feel the heat that he released just through his skin. She was with her friends including Warlout and Asil.

"Thor tore a hole in the Great Hall. Maybe he's hungry. I know I am," Tuffnut said sitting next to his sister.

"We need to make Thor happy. But what do you get the God of Thunder and Lightning?" Hiccup asked walking towards Fishlegs.

"In the past, I know Thor's enjoyed a sacrifice or two," Fishlegs stated.

"Let's sacrifice Tuffnut," Ruffnut suggested.

"Okay," Tuffnut said after thinking about it. "What time should I be there? There better be fire involved."

"Nobody's gonna be sacrificed," Hiccup said, calming Tuffnut down.

"Not yet, anyway," Snotlout whispered.

"I had an aunt who was cursed by Odin once. She had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the Earth," Asher said. Asil nodded knowing about that story.

"Did it work?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know. I guess she couldn't find it, because she kept showing up from the opposite direction," Asher stated.

"The Gods have never been mad at anyone from our family," Fishlegs paused and walked to some wooden stairs. "Knock on wood."

"If I were Thor, I would want a giant statue," Snotlout said standing on Hookfang's snout as his dragon lifted him up. "Of myself Snotlout as Thor."

"You do know we're trying to make him happy?" Asher asked.

"Exactly. Mwah. Mwah," Snotlout had flexed both his arms and kissed his arms muscles while looking at Hiccup.

"Ugh. I think I just threw up in my mouth," Hiccup said covering her mouth, looking away from Snotlout before and an idea came to her. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"What?" Asher asked.

"The statue," Hiccup said before looking at Snotlout again and covering her mouth once more. He was still kissing his arms. "Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled and Snotlout stopped what he was doing. "A statue of Thor," Hiccup finally said.

"Hmm. Berk has never given Thor a statue," Fishlegs stated walking next to her.

"Well, then it's high time we did," Hiccup said, and the crew then started to create a statue of Thor. Snotlout was in the blacksmith's hitting up some metal while the twins were banding at some metal legs it seemed like that were on Barf and Belch's necks. They of course got of task and started hitting each other on their heads with the hammers.

"Ouch!" Tuffnut said.

"Ow!" Ruffnut said and yet they continued hitting each other.

Asher had just made a sheet of metal and Stormfly used her spines to pin the metal together. As a good job, Asher gave her chicken which she squawked in delight. Hiccup decided to see how Snotlout was doing with one of the finished legs and…it was bending the other way.

"Great job. Uh, one issue. Thor's knee bends the other way. You know, like a knee…on a person?" Hiccup said before walking away and heading to Fishlegs. He was making the waist, hip, and upper legs of Thor's statue. Meatlug was resting on top of Thor's hips.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked watching as Fishlegs was keeping the statue steady because Meatlug's weight kept trying to tip it over.

"I'm making Thor's pants. I hope they're not too tight. I hate it when my pants are too tight. I feel so bloated," Fishlegs said. Hiccup turned around with a smile. Fishlegs always amuses her. She looked to the side and noticed that Warlout and Asil were making the head and it looked pretty good. She was impressed. Hiccup walked near outside of the blacksmith's noticing that the storm was getting even closer.

"Okay, guys, we better start welding these pieces together," Hiccup said turning around and looking at the crew. "Yeah. I really think Thor's gonna like this," Hiccup stated. Finally, the pieces were put together and the unveiling could begin. The entire village was here to see it. They placed a big tarp over the statue, so no one could see the finished product.

"Attention. Attention everyone. Okay, so I know we're not exactly Thor's favorite people right now, but I am confident that this beautiful statue will go a long way toward getting us back in his good graces. So, without further ado…" Hiccup said as she took the tarp and pulled it down unveiling the Thor statue. Everyone in the village was impressed but one person, Mildew.

"Well done! Thor will appreciate this tribute and will smile upon us once again," Stoick announced, getting many nods of approval from the village. The Vikings then decided to go along and do their chores happy that the heavy weight was off their minds.

"You really think this is enough to appease the mighty Thor while you allow a Night Fury in your midst? You're fools! All of you!" Mildew shouted but was ignored.

….

Night finally came, and the storm was worse.

"Unbelievable. Even more lightning than the last storm," Hiccup said looking outside with her father and Gobber.

"I don't understand. We gave Thor a giant statue," Gobber said confused.

"It was a gallant effort, darling. But it looks as though this is not what Thor wanted," Stoick said patting his daughter on the back. Toothless was standing next to Hiccup and Gobber. Gobber side glanced at Toothless and took a step back. Hiccup noticed.

"Gobber, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, I love Toothless. I'm just erring on the side of caution," Gobber said.

"Hey, don't worry, sweetie. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you…no matter what some people think," Hiccup shouted the last part at Gobber who looked at her sheepishly.

….

At Fishlegs house, Fishlegs was in his room hiding under his bed. Meatlug came up and bumped it with her nose, scaring Fishlegs. He got out from under the bed and hugged Meatlug.

"I know you're scared, girl. If you wanna hold me, that's what I'm here for," Fishlegs said, holding her tight.

….

The twins were sitting on top of the roof of their house looking at the damage that Thor was causing.

"Whoa. Look at all that damage and destruction," Ruffnut said, she grabbed a nut from a bowl that was between them too. She then knocked it hard on her brother's helmet, cracking the shell then eating the nut within. Many houses were on fire again.

"I know, it's so beautiful," Tuffnut said as lightning struck the ground again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ruffnut shouted as the twins high-fived each other.

"Whoa. Nobody blows stuff up like Thor," Tuffnut said.

….

Many of the villagers were outside walking up to the Thor statue hoping for Thor to stop his attack on them. Lightning struck the statue causing many of the villagers to gasp in fear. Another struck the statue causing the statue to light up and pass through the statue hitting one of its hands and came out, hitting another housed, causing it to burst into flames.

"That's what Thor thinks of the statue. I told you what he wants, and we haven't given it to him. Until we rid this island of that Night Fury, Thor's fire will continue to rain down upon us," Mildew shouted.

Back at Hiccup's house, she was kneeling rubbing Toothless's head. He did not like the lightning at all. Her father and Gobber were with her waiting for the storm to pass.

"You don't really think Thor is angry because of Toothless, do you?" Hiccup asked, scared to what her father would say.

"Of course, I don't," her father said reassuring her. They could hear the shouts coming from outside their house.

"Open up, Stoick. We've come for the Night Fury!" Mildew shouted from the other side of the door.

"But I'm afraid they do. Get Toothless to a safe place. I'll try to reason with them," Stoick said.

"But-," Hiccup said not wanted her dad to get in trouble because of her.

"Just go," Stoick repeated.

"Safe travels, old friend," Gobber said placing a hand on Toothless's head. Hiccup and Toothless got up and Hiccup pointed to her room. Time to go out of the window. They went up to her room and she saw Violet and Fluffy under her blankets when they heard her they both poked their head out from under.

"You guys stay here. You will be safe here," Hiccup said as she and Toothless went out of the winder. Hiccup climbed down while Toothless jumped. Once they were on the ground Hiccup looked behind her house, noticing many of the Vikings at the front door, Mildew leading them. She narrowed her eyes at Mildew but ignored her hate for the Viking. She had more important things to do. She turned to her bud.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's you and me," Hiccup said as they both ran around her house to get to the edge of the village, near the woods.

….

"Give up the dragon, Stoick! Look at your people. We've had enough," Mildew said.

"You're too late. He's gone," Stoick said.

"Stoick's already sent him off the island," Gobber stated. Lightning struck the island again.

"Thor says otherwise," Mildew stated turning to the angry villagers. "The dragon must still be on the island. Find the Night Fury! Go!"

….

Hiccup and Toothless were stopped by the Hofferson's as they saw them running from their window.

"We can hide Toothless in the cove for now," Asher said.

"They'll just find him. No. we have to leave," Hiccup said. Hella looked at Hiccup in shock.

"We?" Asher said confused.

"He can't make it on him own. And I wouldn't want him to. I'm going with him, Asher," Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, you can't just leave," Ingolf said to her.

"But you'll come back, right?" Asher questioned at the same time. Calder looked at Hiccup emotionless. Astra was by the door with the baby, not wanting to come outside from the lightning. Asil was standing with Asher not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. Eventually. When they all realize this didn't happen because of Toothless," Hiccup stated. They could hear the shouts getting closer.

"You better go," Asher said. Hiccup got on Toothless and they took off before the adults could stop her. Mildew and the villagers finally came out.

"Where's the girl? And more importantly, where's the dragon?" Mildew said. Asher could smell how rotten his breathe was, that how close he was to him. Ingolf and Calder got in front of Asher causing Mildew to back up in fright. Both those men were very intimidating. Then Stormfly and Jungleclaw came up behind Asher.

"I don't know, Mildew. But you got your wish. Hiccup and Toothless are gone," Asher said.

"Oh, bah! Find the Night Fury! All of you," Mildew said turning around not trusting the boy at all. Asher sight in sadness. He turned around and looked at the sky where Hiccup and Toothless took off.

"I hope she will be okay, girl," Asher said patting Stormfly. Asher felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Calder. He nodded in understanding.

"She will be fine. I mean it's Hiccup. She's a survivor I can give you that much," Ingolf said hoping that it will reassure his son.

….

Meanwhile, Toothless landed on the island looking over a cliff. Both could see the torches from the Vikings looking for them. Toothless looked up at Hiccup and she placed a hand on his neck. Once she nodded, Toothless flew straight up, into the clouds. It was silent for awhile and they both thought that they were out of danger, but they were wrong. It was like the lightning was following them and it reached them. Lightning started to strike too close for comfort. Toothless had to keep dodging in quick motions. Hiccup had to hold on or she would fall off. However, one lightning bolt did hit them, right on Toothless's prosthetic, destroying it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as they were about to crash on the island below. They were spinning out of control.

Back on the island the angry mob was back in the village having not found the dragon. However, Mildew looked up and saw them about to crash onto the island. Toothless's prosthetic was smoking.

"Ah, there they are!" Mildew shouted and off they went. Hiccup leaned as close as she could on Toothless, but it didn't do much to cushion the landing. They hit two dead trees. One hit Toothless and another hit Hiccup on the leg.

"Ow!" Hiccup said and then they landed on the ground hard. Toothless got up quick and when he noticed Hiccup hadn't gotten up, he grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up. "Ow!" Hiccup said as she leaned on her right leg. Her thigh hurt, and she knew it was going to bruise badly. Her head also slightly hurt to and she rubbed it. She heard Toothless warble and she looked over noticing his burnt prosthetic.

"Let me take a look," Hiccup said kneeling over the prosthetic. "Hmm. That's where the lightning hit alright." Hiccup touched the burnt metal piece and hissed as it burnt her hand. "Not the smartest idea." Hiccup narrowed her eyes and looked ahead as she could see the village. She noticed how the lightning was only hitting the same things repeatedly. The metal perches and the metal Thor. "The metal. I wonder…" Hiccup said but was cut short when she heard the release of a bola. It connected Toothless's legs together, but it also hit Hiccup as she was thrown to the side. She could feel the cut that it left on her cheek.

"Secure the dragon!" she heard Mildew shout. Hiccup tried to get up but was grabbed roughly on the arm.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup shouted as she was dragged towards Mildew. "Leave him alone!" Hiccup shouted again but no one could hear her as the Vikings secured Toothless on a rolling wagon, chained to it.

"Don't try and stop us, you'll only make it worse for your precious dragon," Mildew said as she was placed in front of Mildew. Hiccup heard the final clicking of Toothless being secured and she ran to the wagon as it was being dragged. She held on as long as she could.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

"Say your good-byes." She heard Mildew say behind her.

"Toothless!" Hiccup tried again but then fell to the ground as she couldn't hold on anymore. Everyone followed Mildew leaving Hiccup on the floor. Hiccup opened her eyes wide and got up quick.

 _I need to get to the forge_ , Hiccup said to herself as she ran. She probably ran the fastest in her entire life.

….

The angry mob had almost placed Toothless on the boat but was stopped by Stoick, Gobber, Ingolf, and Calder.

"I know you're afraid. But this isn't how we do things on Berk. These dragons are not the beasts we once thought they were. They're part of us now," Stoick said trying to get the angry villagers to see reason.

"Not this one! Not anymore," Mildew shouted.

"Release the dragon, Mildew," Stoick commanded.

"Open your eyes, Stoick. It's the only solution and you know it. It worked with Barnstat and it'll work with Toothless," Mildew said as if it was a fact.

Hiccup finally made it to the blacksmiths. She looked around before she found was she was looking for. It was a metal spear and it was the same material as the dragon perches and the Thor statue. She knew she could finally get everyone to open their eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and looked over. Her friends were their including Warlout and Asil.

"Hiccup, they've got Toothless. They're about to float him off to sea," Asher said gasping for air. They had been looking everywhere for Hiccup once they saw that they had Toothless.

"I know. Why do you think I have this?" Hiccup said holding out the metal spear. Everyone was silent.

"Ooh, tough one. How many guesses do we get? Five?" Tuffnut asked.

"Are you going to fight _all_ of them?" Asil asked. Hiccup sighed. She ran up and grabbed Asher's hand.

"Asher, I need you to fly me to the docks," Hiccup said not noticing the reddening of Asher's checks when Hiccup grabbed his hand.

Back at the docks, a battle was about to take place.

"If you want to get to that dragon, you're gonna have to go through us," Stoick said a he took out his favorite axe. Calder, Ingolf, and Gobber were also battle ready. Mulch, Bucket and many others walked to their side going to fight with them. "Thank you, lads," Stoick said, noticing many of the Hofferson's, Jorgenson's, Ingerman's, and the Thorston's ready to fight with them.

"If we're choosing sides, Mulch, uh, there's more over there. Lots more," Bucket said.

"We stand with the chief, Bucket!" Mulch stated. They were about to fight when Stormfly came between them stopping them in their tracks.

"Stop!" Hiccup shouted. Stormfly landed between the two groups and jumped off.

"Stop! You could get rid of Toothless. You could throw him off the edge of the world, but it's not going to stop this lightning from destroying Berk," Hiccup shouted to the hostile mob. Many of them disagreed with her. She then lifted the spear. "It's the metal. The lightning is hitting the metal. Just think about it. We never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches. And that statue, right? And they're all made of metal," Hiccup said trying to get the thick-skulled Vikings to believe her.

"Oh, bah!" Mildew said hitting the metal spear with his staff. "You ever heard of anything so insane?" The Vikings agreed with Mildew. Hiccup sighed before running to Toothless's prosthetic tail that was burnt.

"You see, this is where the lightning stuck Toothless, on this connecting rod-this metal connecting rod," Hiccup said, and the Vikings still didn't understand. Hiccup was getting more agitated by the minute. Getting very angry. "Well, if-if you don't believe me, I can prove it." Hiccup ran up to Stormfly and Asher picked her up and sat her behind him. "Fly me up," Hiccup said. They flew her up to the mast of the ship that the mob was going to send Toothless on. Hiccup got off and stood on the mast holding onto the support.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asher asked.

"Sure? Uh…that's a strong word, it's really more of a hunch," Hiccup said trying to lighten the situation. She noticed however, the concerned look that Asher was giving her. She smiled trying to reassure him. "I'll be fine. Go," Hiccup said softly. It seemed to have worked as Stormfly landed on the dock.

"Oh, boy, there she goes again," Gobber said.

"She doesn't make it easy. Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, worried for his daughter. Calder's look was that of fear. He knew lightning storms were not to be messed with. Never stand to high during a lightning storm. Holding the metal spear with her right hand, she lifted the spear over her head.

"You'll all see for yourselves. When I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lightning will be drawn to-," Hiccup started but then felt fire. She felt fire going through her hand, down her arm, across her body, until it ended at her left foot. That's all she remembered. The fire. The burning. She fell straight into the water. Toothless tried to get free but he couldn't get loose. Many of the Vikings couldn't dive but one of them could very well.

Calder.

He jumped straight into the water, holding his breathe. He had his eyes opened and could see the shadow of Hiccup. He swam straight towards her and grabbed her arm, bringing her close to him. He then swam up to the surface. The added weight didn't hinder him from swimming up quickly. He finally broke the surface holding Hiccup's face above the water.

"Calder!" Ingolf shouted, holding up his hand. Calder grabbed it from over the dock and was lifted. Stoick came and grabbed Hiccup from Calder. Calder however went to Hiccup and put an ear by her face. He felt air touch his cheek.

"She's alive. Not struggling to breathe," Calder said. Asher had kneeled by Hiccup, next to Stoick. Stoick grabbed his daughter, holding her close.

"Darling!" Stoick shouted, in anger, sadness, and happiness.

"Hiccup," Asher whispered to himself, happy that she was okay. Calder looked at Hiccup's right hand and what he saw wasn't good. They quickly got up and brought her to Gothi.

….

Hiccup could see only darkness until she opened her eyes but groaned. The brightness hurt her eyes.

"Ow," she said rubbing her eyes. She felt something scratching on her eyes. She looked at her right hand and saw a white bandage going from her hand all the way up her shoulder. "What?" Hiccup said confused. She felt a dip in the bed and saw Toothless next to her, his head on her bed. She was at least in her home and she noticed she was wearing her night clothes.

"Toothless! What happened, sweetie?" Hiccup said using her left arm to pat his head. She felt movement by the foot of the bed and saw Fluffy and Violet had gotten up and walked over across her stomach. "Argh!" Hiccup said. Fluffy was getting heavy and Violet's claws were sharp. She must have been loud because she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"My girl! You're right," her father said as he was the first one to come up the stairs. Gobber, Asher, Calder and many others came up from behind, including Gothi who shoved everyone out of the way to get to Hiccup.

"Umm, what happened?" Hiccup asked motioning to her arm. That's when she noticed the looks being given to her.

"You were asleep for three days," her father said. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"You took a lightning bolt," Gobber stated. Gothi took her arm and started to unwrap the cloth. Once her right arm was unveiled she gasped in shock. The middle of her hand was scared, running down her palm and up her arm and ended at her shoulder. It looked like lighting had imprinted itself into her arm. It was a giant burn mark going in no pattern. It was a red burn mark from her hand to her palm but got lighter as it got to her shoulder, almost white.

"It's a burn mark, from the lightning," her father said, kneeling by her bed. Hiccup just looked at her arm and then gasped when she felt her dad place a hand on her thigh.

"Oh yeah, you also have bruising on your thigh and _someone_ grabbed your arm tightly that you have a finger bruise on your other arm," he father said angrily. Hiccup looked at her dad and jumped up to hug him. Her father brought her closer.

"My darling," her father said. She smiled and let go.

"I'm okay everyone. It's just another scar added to the collection," Hiccup said with a smile. "And I think it's a pretty good scar." This caused some to laugh but not all. Asher didn't laugh. He came up and was about to punch her arm but thought against it. The burn was still fresh and would hurt for a while. He pointed at Hiccup.

"Once you are healed up and better. My fist is going to meet your shoulder with a light punch," Asher said. Hiccup laughed at that. She knew that it was exactly what Asher would do. She felt Gothi put some green salve on her arm and then wrapped it up again.

"Well you got hit by lightning just like Barnstat, except we won't be throwing you off the island," Gobber stated, causing some people to smile at that.

"So, everyone knows Thor wasn't mad at Toothless?" Hiccup said getting the topic off her arm.

"They do now," Stoick said.

"Until we figure out why Thor was angry at the metal, we're all walking on eggshells," Gobber said. Once her arm was finished, Gothi started writing on some sand she placed on the floor.

"Well, she says that we have to let you sleep a little longer. It's going to take awhile until that burn mark isn't so sensitive. We will leave you to sleep," Ingolf said. Her father patted her head, and everyone left but one person, Calder.

"Hi, C-Calder," Hiccup stuttered as Calder brought her desk chair closer to her bed. He then proceeded to lift his sleeve up and Hiccup gasped. A lightning scar covered his entire arm.

"It goes across my chest and back," his voice was deep just like Hiccup remembered. "Got hit by lightning at your age." Hiccup went up and touched his arm, feeling the scars.

"They look amazing. Like art," Hiccup said in awe. Calder chuckled.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you only saying that because you have a crush on me," Calder said with a smile. Hiccup's eyes widened, and she leaned back as far away from Calder as possible.

"W-what?" Hiccup stuttered.

"I'm…I guess the word is flattered," Calder said. "Astra told me, but I already knew. You did follow me a lot when you small well smaller." Calder smiled which caused Hiccup to smile.

"Yeah, I did follow you around a lot. You were like a friend I never had," Hiccup said thinking about the past. "Well, when I think about it you were like my idol." Calder smiled at that.

"I was never someone's idol. My family kicked me out at a young age. Then I met Astra and fell in love with her," Calder said, Hiccup's smile widened at his story. It amused Hiccup that a man that was big, tall, and all dark had this soft side. That's probably why she liked him.

"Well, I think I can get over my crush with you," Hiccup said. "I kind of like someone else now."

"Is he in your age group?" Calder asked. Hiccup just laughed at that.

"Yes!" Hiccup said.

….

While Calder and Hiccup were upstairs talking. The rest of the group went downstairs. Asher finally went downstairs and noticed that some of the Vikings were taking down the Thor statue.

"Oh, we worked so hard on that statue. Kind of a shame we have to just scrap it for parts," Asher said.

"Well, maybe we don't have to. Why don't you take it to one of the high points on the island and leave it there?" Stoick said to Asher.

"Good idea, chief. I would've though of it myself, but I'm not the chief," Tuffnut said as he and his sister came out of nowhere. Asher had a great idea to where to put the statue.

"I have a good idea and…I'm going to hate saying this, but we need Snotlout's help," Asher said then out came Snotlout.

"What!? Did someone call my name?" Snotlout said.

"I have a revenge plan for Hiccup," Asher said. The twins and Snotlout looked at each other before smiling.

"For Hiccup!" They shouted.

….

The statue landed right in front of Mildew's house. Asher, Snotlout, and the twins tied the statue to their dragons and they flew the statue all the way up the mountain. After setting it down they cut the rope and flew off. They could here Mildew shouting at them in the distance.

"You'll pay for this!" Mildew shouted at them.

"This was amazing. Asher, you should join us on some of our pranks. Some of your ideas would make the greatest pranks in history," Tuffnut said.

"I'm pretty sure this is not what Stoick had in mind but…" Ashe didn't finish his sentence.

"Hey, that's the way I understood it," Snotlout commented. They all laughed at that.

….

During the next few days Hiccup was on bed rest and then after bed rest she stayed at home to let her arm heal more. Many Vikings during their angry mob craze all dropped by to pay their respects to her and Toothless. They gave Hiccup and Toothless so much food. Toothless looked like he got slightly fat in his lazy faze. Hiccup was just happy that she was alive and with her crazy family and friends. That's all that mattered to her.

 _No matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they're wrong. And when they do, watch out! Cause you'll be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish._

 **Author's note:**

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it actually.

Tell me how you all like or disliked it. I like reading all of yall's reviews.

Yuuguregirl21: Yeah it took a very long time to create the families. I just hope that the franchise doesn't add more family characters in the mix. Hope you like this chapter.

Musical Ninja: Glad you liked this episode better then the original. Glad you liked how I inputted your OC.

Raunen: Happy you enjoyed my chapter. Still trying to decide how to add Dagur in this whole thing. How he will act towards Hiccup and all that.

Guest: will add my own spin to We are family, of course 😊

Arwen the Storyteller: Dagur might woo Hiccup, not sure yet but 75% sure he will

Thanks for all the reviews. Can't wait to read more of them.

Thanks for those who are now following or have favorited my story.


	18. Comic: Dangers of the Deep

Chapter 18: Dangers of the Deep

 _This is Berk. A bit of rock in a very large ocean. But we're proud of out rock. Proud and very defensive. It may not look much, but it's ours and generally we aim to keep it. Being a rock in a lot of water generally works to our advantage. But when it doesn't it spells trouble…big trouble._

Hiccup and Toothless were of course out. It was mid-day and Toothless was starving but luckily the fishing boats were coming in with of course Calder and well everyone else. Hiccup if she remembers right the twin's dad was a fisherman. She couldn't remember as she was staring at Calder from below. They were now just docking, pulling the ropes in and tying them.

The conversation with Calder helped a lot especially with Hiccup's new scar. To be honest Hiccup kind of likes it. It looks really cool and the guys won't stop talking about how they can't wait to get a scar too. Snotlout said that he was going to stand out in a storm and try to get lightning to strike him too. Fishlegs however was the opposite, he just kept saying that it would be painful to get any scar. Honesty, Hiccup wasn't even supposed to be out of bed, especially with riding Toothless but she never listens to anyone really.

"Look Toothless!" Hiccup shouted out. "The catch is in. C'mon." Hiccup saw Toothless open his mouth and stick his tongue out. It was flapping in the wind causing Hiccup to laugh. "There's always a few spare fish for a hungry dragon to grab." As Toothless swooped down towards the boat they saw something strange.

No fish.

Toothless stopped flying and hovered over the boat, watching. A yak with a cart attached would usually pull in all the fish that the fisherman grabbed but it was empty. Calder was shaking his head at the villager who pulled the yak, telling him that they caught no fish and if they did it was not enough for the entire village. The village is still packed with all the families from the Thawfest games. There were going to be a lot of angry Vikings. She already felt sorry for her dad.

….

Hiccup was up overlooking the meeting that was being held in her house. She stood over the railing that behind her led to her room. Toothless was laying down but propped up looking at Hiccup with alert. Violet was up playing with a balled-up piece of paper while Fluffy was outside.

There was a lot of yelling going on but then again that's normally how Vikings meetings are. Hungry Vikings just make it worse.

"What are we going to do!?"

"Fish reserves are at an all-time low!"

"And winter's coming!"

"What do I tell Thora? The woman can kill with a skillet pan at ten paces!"

"It's them dragons, they've poached our fish reserves!"

Hiccup sighed at that. Again, blaming the dragons. Sometimes Hiccup feels like she is surrounded by idiots.

"15 mouths to feed and not a solitary sprat between 'em!" Mildew said.

 _Why is Mildew in my house?_ Hiccup did not like that one bit.

 _ **Bang!**_

 __Hiccup almost jumped out of her skin as her father made a fist and hit the dinner table really hard.

"Order! Order!" Her father shouted but no one was quiet. Well except for Ingolf and Calder. Well, they were always quiet to be honest.

"They're Vikings. They don't do order," Gobber said having to be witty as always.

"Hmh," Stoick said quietly before taking a death breath and roared out, "silence!"

Finally, the entire room went quiet. It's amazing how her dad was always able to bring control back into a room so easily. Hiccup always envied that about him. No one ever listened to her.

"Better. Right. This is what we're going to do. As we seem unable to find a single shoal in the waters around Berk. We're going to take the entire fleet North through the Veil of Mists to-," Stoick was cut off.

"The Veil of Mists!?" Gobber said stunned.

"Yes, we must go where the fish go," Stoick said standing up from his chair because that was the final decision.

"There are monsters in that mist that's freeze the blood in your veins with just a look!" A Viking said.

"That's madness!" Another Viking shouted.

"Many have tried. None have ever come back," Mildew said.

"If at first you don't succeed…I've got a very big hammer," Gobber said putting out his amputated hand that had a hammer on it.

Hiccup was above looking down in shock. Scared for her father and everyone else. Toothless came up and rubbed against her knowing that she wasn't feeling well. Hiccup sighed as she played with her loose hair and the other patting Toothless.

"Not good…not good at all," Hiccup said.

….

Hiccup was out with her friends with Asil and Warlout. They were on one of the cliffs on their dragons as Hiccup was giving them the run down on what will be happening today.

"Run that by me again, Hiccup?" Asher asked.

"Either we find out where our fish went or most of Berk's adult population is going on a long and very dangerous journey," Hiccup said. With that Toothless flew off followed by everyone else.

"So, we're going fishing?" Fishlegs said. All the dragons seemed to suddenly have an increase of energy. Even Barf had is mouth open with his tongue out.

"Our dragons, they are natural hunters. If anyone can track down some shoals hereabouts…it's them," Hiccup said.

"But fishing? It's so…" Ruffnut began.

"Dull? Lame? Not us? But, okay I guess we'll help…" Tuffnut said.

"Dull? Lame? Not the way we do it. C'mon, Hookfang," Snotlout said.

Of they went flying close to the water.

"Remember, keep taking deep breathes!" Asher yelled to the other dragon riders.

"Er, why?" Snotlout yelled back. Without answering, Asher took a deep breathe just as Stormfly dived straight into the water.

"Oh…yeah. But that's your dragon Asher," Snotlout said. "Hookfang's bound to give me more warn… **glub**!" Hookfang dived right in the water as Snotlout was still talking. The other dragons were in front of Hookfang as they dived. Lucky for Snotlout, they went back up quickly. Once Hookfang went back up, Snotlout took in deep breaths.

"Huh, Asher, anything?" Hiccup asked as she saw no fish in the waters.

"Nothing, I can't understand it. Can you?" Asher asked.

"Nope, it's a mystery," Hiccup said thinking. Stormfly started squawking really loudly. All the riders looked below and saw the Berk ships getting ready.

"And it looks like…" Asher started.

"…whatever time we had to solve it is up!" Hiccup said as she saw her father below. "The fleet! It's setting sail for the Veil of Mists. Almost all of the grown-ups are leaving us here! Land over at the dock bud." Hiccup said. Toothless flew over and slowly landed on the dock. Hiccup got up and ran after her dad who was getting ready to board a ship.

"Let's go! Before we miss the tide!" Stoick shouted. Hiccup looked over and saw Thornado with his head down. Her father wasn't taking Thornado with on this trip and Thornado was sad about that. Jungleclaw wouldn't be coming with either.

"Dad, wait!" Hiccup shouted. Her father stopped and turned around.

"Let us come with you, the dragons, your dragon, can protect you. All…against…well, whatever's in there," Hiccup said.

"Don't tell me you believe those stories too?" Her father asked.

"Well…it's not so much of a stretch," Hiccup replied. Her dad sighed and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Look, my daughter, I'm relying on you to keep an eye on things here while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" Her father said looking at her sternly.

"Sure, but…" Hiccup said not sure she was ready for this and more worried about her father.

"Good," her dad said while boarding a ship. "That's settled then. Anything I can bring you back?" Her father asked.

"Some…fish would be nice," Hiccup replied with a small smiled.

"Heh," her father replied shaking his head at her smart answer.

It wasn't long before the ships sailed off and Hiccup and Asher were standing at the dock watching them leave.

Ingolf, Calder, Spitelout, Spewlout, Gunhild (Snotlout's mother), Bjarte (Fishleg's father), Saga (Fishleg's mother), Olaf (Tuff/Ruff's father), Sigfrid (Tuff/Ruff's mother), and many other sailed off. Not a lot of adults were left on the island.

"So, guess that means you're in charge," Asher said as he stood next to Hiccup. The aftermath of what just happened hit Hiccup.

"Who…me?" Hiccup asked.

….

The next day Hiccup was just walking through the village humming a tune when she noticed all the ship in disarray. There were knocked over barrels of food, hay everywhere, and water too. Well, she hoped it was water.

"Oh-kay," Hiccup said. "Why are these sheep here? Pretty sure, I drew up a work roster for today." Before everyone went to bed she told all the teens and some of the adults to do some work for the next few days. She told them what each person had to do and apparently it wasn't done. She ran over and grabbed the roster from the Great Hall.

"Yep…here we are…Snotlout…sheep to pastures…grazing. Let's see now…" She drew her charcoal over the list. She walked over to the areas where stuff was supposed to be done.

"Well, at least Asil is on lookout," Hiccup said looking up. She walked over to the armory where Ruff and Tuff were supposed to sharpen the weapons.

"Very little evidence of sword sharpening," Hiccup said.

"Firewood…not happening," Hiccup said. Pinchlout Jorgenson was supposed to do that. Hiccup then walked to the school and Hella was teaching the kids. Well, she always did that every day, so Hiccup expected that already.

"Hey, Hella," Hiccup announced herself in the school.

"Hi, Hiccup. How's acting-chief going?" Hella asked. Hiccup scrunched her face up and ran out afraid to answer that question. She heard Hella laughing behind her.

"Not good, not good at all," as Hiccup went through the list of chores **not** done.

Hiccup with the help of her friends were able to get the teens to get together at the Dragon Academy.

"Look," Hiccup began. "We all have to pull out weight, okay? No adults…does not equal do-as-we-please." The only thing Hiccup got was looks as if saying she was stupid or annoying.

"She's kidding, right?" Fanglout Jorgenson asked Maarika Berg.

"She thinks she's in charge," Maarika said causing Fanglout and the Jenson's to laugh at the possibility. Hiccup was happy that the dragons that Fanglout and Maarika with Radburn had, flew off. The dragons **did** not like them at all. Dragons were smart, that's all Hiccup had to say about that.

"Guys, we have a responsibility. Help me out here," Hiccup said. Some of the teens looked at her all responding with the same answer. They were all the ones that didn't do anything to begin with.

"No." Fanglout Jorgenson.

"No." Maarika Berg.

"No." The Jenson's.

"No." Pinchlout Jorgenson.

"No." Burplout Jorgenson.

"No." Buffnut Jorgenson.

Then they all walked away. The only ones that stayed were the Vanager's, Hofferson's, the Ingerman's, and some of the Thorston's. Most of the ones who stayed were friends with Hiccup or they were slightly older and knew that doing these jobs would help the village out. They were responsible, but the problem was that _everyone_ had to put in something. That's how a village worked.

"Don't take it personally. It's just well, no one believes you are in charge," Ruffnut said trying to cheer her up which didn't work. Hiccup sat down on a barrel.

"Thanks, I feel so much better now," Hiccup replied.

"It's simple, either you're in chare or you're liked. Whip-cracker…or slacker," Ruffnut added.

"Don't give her ideas. She's doing as good a job as she can. These dumb wits are just lazy and no good. They don't understand how important it is to do these chores," Skoll said, eyeing the retreating forms.

"If you can't beat 'em…," Hiccup said to herself. "…join 'em."

Hiccup decided not to do anything then. Which many of her friends didn't like but they didn't have enough Vikings to do triple the work. So, everyone did what they could but…it still wasn't enough. The village started to look bad. It didn't help that most of the teens had dragons and liked to destroy stuff.

"The dragons is bein' allowed to run wild!" Mildew shouted at Hiccup as she was in the blacksmith working on a bow. "Go wherever they wanna go. Do whatever they do. It's anarchy, I tell you, anarchy!" Hiccup was just sitting in her chair looking at the string.

"Sorry, Mildew. Not my problem," she replied. "I may be the chief's daughter but when it comes to authority…I clearly have none," Hiccup said.

"But…" Mildew said.

"So, unless I can interest you in something in here. I'll bid you good day. And why do you care Mildew, you don't like me, I don't like you. You should be happy that I'm failing," Hiccup added. Mildew just narrowed his eyes and stormed out.

"Ah! Little girl. No respect for anyone these day," Mildew grumbled. Hiccup looked behind her as she saw Mildew walk off and Asher come in.

"You know, Asher, I could get to like not being in charge," Hiccup said. Asher looked at her before looking down putting a finger under his chin. He was thinking.

"Sure, until something happens. If there's a crisis we won't be ready," Asher said, thinking if enemy ships appear out of no where while they were at their weakest.

He wasn't wrong.

….

There was a fleet of large ships on the water led by the treacherous Alvin of the Outcasts.

"It's a fine day for settling old scores even if Stoick and his rabble make it back, they'll find us warming our feet by their fire. Soon, Savage we'll be outcasts no more," Alvin said rubbing his hands together. He could already taste the victory that was within his reach.

"Unless…it all goes horribly wrong…as it does…often," Savage rambled.

"Hnnn," Alvin hummed. "Nothing will go wrong…this time. I've planned too carefully. Left no tiny detail to chance. In less than half a day. Alvin the Treacherous will be master of all Berk with a slight prize by my side!"

….

Hiccup and her friends were at the Dragon Academy. Asher well, was working out giving Hiccup a heart attack…twice. First was when Asher came in and said that he would be training and proceeded to take his shirt off.

 _Oh, my Thor._

Then once Hiccup could get over seeing that. He then started working out on the contraption that Hiccup made to help with his workouts. It was a tall wooden beam that could spin and had many arms sticking out so that he could fight against it. They called it a dummy. He would grab the arms and start climbing. Swinging around, backflips in the air, and would drop down. This was giving Hiccup another heart attack with all his fitness stuff.

"Careful Asher that's one mean-looking Dummy," Snotlout said who was sitting outside the Academy with his feet hanging off the side.

"You're welcome to come on down, Snotlout and make it two," Asher said as he spun a little nob on the side of the dummy to make it spin. He then got back to work dodging each of the arms that started spinning.

"Huh?" Snotlout said confused.

"I feel pretty guilty as it is, Toothless without you making me feel worse," Hiccup said walking out of the Academy followed by Toothless. Toothless huffed in response, angrily.

"I just don't feel like patrolling right now. Sorry," Hiccup said with a shrug. Hiccup heard the flap of wings and saw Thornado come down next to her, rubbing against her side. She patted his head, rubbing. "I know. I'm worried about my dad too." They walked over to a cliff with the ocean right below. "No chores. No responsibilities. This should be the best of times. But it's not. Dad left me in charge…kind of…and I've let him down every which way."

….

The fleet of Berkians were sailing closer to the Veil of Mists, they could see them in sight.

"The Veil of Mists. There's been a lot of talk about what we can expect in there but we're the brawny, bold Vikings of Berk. We don't scare easy," Stoick shouted to his people. He looked behind him at Gobber and Spitelout. "Do we?"

"You know me, Stoick. I'll follow you through the Gates of Helheim itself but this place…it's a cursed place. And bold Vikings or not, we can't fight what we can't see," Gobber stated as the ships went into the mists and they couldn't see their other ships nor what was right in front of them.

….

"Not enough grain," Hiccup said as she opened the Stoick room. They were running out of food for the rest of the villagers. Every had to have portion sizes and only have a few meals out of the day. Hiccup was fine with that, she never ate much to begin with but everyone else well, they all felt like they were starving. Hiccup got on Toothless and they went up to look below at the village. "Nothing going on here." Hiccup said as she looked down at the farms. "Not where they're supposed to be." Hiccup said as she saw the sheep not in their specific fields. Fluffy was with them.

 _Traitor_. Hiccup said as she saw Fluffy. Fluffy knows where she's supposed to be. _Trying to be a rebel_.

"No one is doing what I wan them to do! If I don't do something…and soon. Berk will be in trouble," Hiccup said.

…..

"Why us?" Snotlout asked as he and the gang were with Hiccup at the Dragon Academy. All their dragons were present as well. Stormfly and Meatlug were napping while Barf-Belch were fighting with Hookfang. Some of the older teens were with them as well. It's sad that Hiccup at 15 had to tell the older teens what should be done.

"Because someone has to set an example and well, the younger ones look up to us," Hiccup said.

"When we're on out dragons, maybe," Tuffnut said.

"'Cause like, they have to," Ruffnut added.

"The dragons need us too," Hiccup said. "They're picking up our bad habits. Losing discipline…like us. If we're not careful, they'll revert to their old ways."

"Really?" Snotlout asked. Hookfang released a fireball and Snotlout dodge it with just a move of his head.

"Can't say I noticed any difference in Hookfang," Snotlout commented.

"Look!" Hiccup raised her voice. "Either we pull it all together, now! Or there won't be a Berk for our parents to come back to. Astrid and Asil- patrol. Fishlegs- flock. Snotlout and Warlout- Harvest. Tuff, Ruff- clean-up. Skoll- sharpen the weapons. Everyone else, here is the list. Get to it!" They all froze at Hiccup's commanding tone.

"Whoa," Tuffnut said in a daze.

"Hiccup, I got the chills," Snotlout said with a little smirk.

"Wow," Asher said impressed.

….

Back with the Berkian fleet. The waters were getting rough. The winds getting stronger.

"These currents, Stoick…they're pulling us off course. And there's nothing for me to steer by," Olaf shouted.

"Do the best you can," Stoick said. "At least we've got a strong tail—wind?"

"You were saying, Chief?" Ingolf said.

"The wind has changed…" a Viking said.

"…to mist…" another said.

Then the boat seemed to have hit something from below, causing everyone to stumble about.

"Uuh," Olaf said.

"What was that?" Stoick asked as he steadied himself.

"Enh!" Gobber held onto the rope of the mast. "I have a naggin feeling we don't want to know!" Gobber and Stoick looked over the boat towards the water. They said a black shadow under the water and it was big.

"What is it? And what's it doing?" Spitelout asked as he saw the shadow go right under the boat.

"At a guess stalking us," Stoick answered.

….

Asher and Stormfly were out patrolling one side of the island as Asil and his dragon were out at the north side.

"Take us right out, Stormfly, as far as the reef. We need to do a lot of patrolling," he said to Stormfly. "Then we'll do a big, big, lap of the islands." Stormfly headed towards the rock formations where the reefs were at. "There is it. We'll start at the mouth of Fafnir and head southwest." As Stormfly flew closer, Asher saw a dark figure under the water next to two rock formations. That was the only open spot that lead from the open water, to the reefs, then towards Berk. "Wait a second! What's that? Stormfly—dive!" Asher held in his breath as Stormfly dove into the water. As Stormfly swam, she then stopped seeing something. Asher's eyes widened slightly as he saw a large next blocking the entrance into Berk. The fish were blocked off and someone had to have put that there. Asher tapped Stormfly and she swam straight back up. Asher let out a breath and inhaled some air.

"Go Stormfly, go! We have to warn the others. This isn't want he thought at all!" Stormfly flew at top speeds heading back to Berk.

"Everyone to the Academy now!" Asher shouted as he flew past all the teens.

"'Bring in the harvest, Snotlout…' 'Go to the Academy' Make your mind up!" Snotlout shouted. Hookfang was pulling a cart fill of hay. "C'mon Hookfang…let's go."

"Astrid? What is it?" Hiccup asked as she saw them fly overhead but instead of answering he flew off in a hurry.

 _This can't be good._

Everyone ended up at the Academy including some of the adults that were still on the island. Asher and Stormfly were wet. Asher got off Stormfly as Stormfly then started to shake all of water off.

"The fish…the fleet…it's no accident. Someone put nets over Fafnir's mouth, stopping the fish from migrating as usual with the northern flow," Asher said.

"Someone?" Hiccup asked. They then heard a shout. They looked up and saw Asil pointing to something over the cliffs. Hiccup and everyone ran over to a cliff. Hiccup got out her spyglass as she saw approaching ships.

"Don't you see? With most, if not almost all the adults gone, it's just us. Us…against an entire Outcast Raiding Party!" Hiccup shouted. She put the spyglass down and looked down. "It's times like this I wish I'd paid more attention in warfare classes."

….

"Olaf—signal the other ships. Oars in and get going," Stoick commanded.

"And us?" Gobber asked.

"We stay and fight," Stoick answered.

"I like the sound of that," Spitelout said.

"Or this thing…will just pick us off one-by-one," Stoick added as the ship got hit again. "Archers, next pass…let it know it has out attention." The archers on the ships aimed ready with fire on the ends of the arrows. They were ready.

"Wait for it, wait for it…" The black shadow was coming to the surface. They could almost see it clear as day. "Fire!" The archers released the arrows.

"Do we…?" Gobber asked as something jumped right out of the water. It was big.

"Gobber—look out!" Stoick shouted as he pulled him out of the way. Water splashed over every Viking, but no one was able to get a good look at it. "That showed it!"

Stoick didn't realize but it was only the beginning.

….

"Asher, you have to find the Berk Fleet, turn them back," Hiccup said. Asher got atop of Stormfly but was hesitating to leave Berk with his family and Hiccup in danger. They didn't have enough people to defend Berk. They needed every available Vikings.

"But—" Asher began.

"Do it. Take Thornado and Jungleclaw with you," Hiccup added. Thornado roared in delight while Jungleclaw squawked. Happy to be able to see Stoick again.

"Okay," Asher said as Stormfly took off followed by Thornado. "C'mon Stormfly. Let's go Thornado, Jungleclaw." They flew off.

"I'm not good with math, but there's more of them than us. I think," Ruffnut said.

"Something will come up," Hiccup said.

"I'm ready…" a voice said behind them. Hiccup recognized **that** voice. Hiccup turned around in surprise. Mildew was wearing armor and had a sword and shield. "…to man the barricades and defend Berk with my last breath!"

"We're doomed," Snotlout commented.

"We can't let them land. The only chance we have is to stop them at sea," Hiccup said mounting on Toothless. "Those with dragons we have to attack them now. Those on land will get ready so that if we can't stop them they will be ready for battle." Hiccup got the nods from everyone around as they all got ready. Hella and Astra with her baby in her arms left with the others to get ready for battle. Astra would probably go hide with her child. She couldn't leave her alone.

"Still doomed," Snotlout said again.

"Hella," Hiccup shouted before she left. "Round up the others that are on the ground. Get our coastal defenses ready!" Hella nodded. "We'll buy you some time." The teens started to mount up.

"We'll I mean the odds are a little better. Around what, thirteen dragons against an entire Outcast Raiding Party?" Snotlout said as he got on Hookfang.

"Not the dumbest thing we've ever done," Ruffnut said.

"True," Tuffnut agreed.

"We got this," Skoll said mounting onto her Deadly Nadder. Asger and Asgerd mounting on their Hideous Zippleback ready for action. Every teen was ready and took off following Hiccup into the air.

"But it's probably the most futile," Ruffnut said.

"So, there's that at least," Tuffnut said.

….

The Berk Fleet were out of the Veil of Mists and the sun was at least shining. Waters calm.

"What are you going?" Gobber asked. Stoick and many others were tying up rocks together.

"It's a sea-creature. It relies on buoyancy. We tie rocks together, make a net. A big net…" Stoick began. Gobber's eyes widened as did many other Vikings. "A weighted net! And next time it—"

"Um, Stoick—" Gobber said.

 **Skreeaaw!**

A giant roar made Stoick stand up. The creature was huge. A tidal class dragon. Green and blue in color. Small rings for it's body. Spikes along it back. It looked menacing. Its body was above the boat on one side and its tail was on the other side.

"You're going to need a bigger net!" Gobber shouted.

"It's a Submaripper!" Calder shouted, recognizing the beast.

….

"Please tell me you have a plan," Snotlout asked.

"Actually, I have a choice of plans. We either attach head on. Toe-to-toe or we go in sneaky," Hiccup suggested.

"Ooh-ohh…head on!" Snotlout said raising his hand.

"Seconded," Ruffnut shouted.

"Er…fourthed!" Tuffnut said.

It was agreed by the other teens.

"Okay. Remember fishing? 'Boring, dull, not us' fishing? Y'know, how the dragons do it? Well…" Hiccup began.

"Here they come, just like you said," Savage said as they didn't see the other dragons. They were only familiar with the original five.

"I told you—every tine little detail," Alvin said. "Now—give 'em some flak!" Flaming arrows were released heading toward the four dragon riders.

"Incoming!" Snotlout shouted.

"I see them, on my mark…dive, dive!" Hiccup shouted at the fours dragons dived into the water, avoiding the flaming arrows.

"Where'd they go?" Alvin shouted. The four original dragon riders dived later so that Alvin would see them. The other nine however dived early, heading to the back of the ships. The four dragon riders went back up, surprising the Outcasts. However, what surprised them more were nine other dragon riders coming up from the rear.

"No! Port bow! Come about…" Alvin shouted.

"Light 'em up!" Hiccup shouted. All the riders dived down, and their dragons released their flames. Hitting multiple boats at once.

"Ahh!"

"Jump!"

Many Outcasts fled from their boats.

"Blast your eyes, you useless rabble. All ships open fire!" Alvin commanded. The dragon's riders had to dodge.

"Evasive, now!" Hiccup shouted to the dragon riders.

….

"There it is, Stormfly," Asher said as she looked at the Veil of Mists ahead followed by Jungleclaw and Thornado.

"From here on in," Asher began as Stormfly flew in. "It's all down to that needle-in-a-haystack nose of yours."

…

It wasn't looking to well for the Berkian ships. Stoick's ship wasn't the only one being attacked now. Olaf was able to signal the other ships and they were here now, also getting attacked.

"It'll crush the hull like an egg!"

"Valhalla here we come!"

"Not on my watch!" Stoick said as he threw one of the rocks tied to a rope. He swung the rock and released it straight to the Submaripper. "Hnnnaah!" The rock hit the dragon straight on the cheek. Stoick let out a breath but then felt something wrap around his stomach. It was the tail of the dragon.

"Stoick!" Gobber shouted. Stoick was lifted into the hair. Calder came by and threw a spear at him.

"Catch!" Calder shouted. It was a good throw. Stoick caught it.

"Ung. Arch. If you're thinking I'm some minnow you can just hook 'n' reel in. Think again!" As Stoick stabbed the dragon in the tail. Blood splashed into his face. The spear stuck in the dragon's tail. The Submaripper roared in pain. "We're the bold, brawny Vikings of Berk. And we bite!"

The Submaripper dived down with Stoick.

"Stoick?" Gobber said as all the Vikings looked down in the water.

The Submaripper was bringing Stoick to it's mouth but Stoick was ready. He ripped the spear out of the tail and aimed it for it's mouth, stabbing it.

In came Stormfly, Jungleclaw, and Thornado. Thornado was looking for his rider but not seeing him.

"Gobber! What-?" Asher asked as Gobber was pointing below.

"That thing's got Stoick! Do something!" Gobber shouted.

"Do something? Do what?" Asher asked before an idea came to mind. "Wait Thornado. Stormfly, Jungleclaw let's heat up the pot!" Both the Nadders fired straight into the water, above the Submaripper. Down below the Submaripper screeched in pain before letting Stoick go and diving down. Stoick was swimming up before seeing a familiar dragon diving down. Thornado dived down and Stoick grabbed onto his saddle before Thornado resurfaced with Stoick on his back.

"Uh? Asher? What are you doin' here?" Stoick asked. Not that he wasn't happy to see Thornado. Jungleclaw was on the boat rubbing against Ingolf. Asher and Stormfly were on the boat as well.

"You have to turn back! Hiccup…" Asher paused, not wanting to think what was happening on Berk. "And the others. It's Alvin. All this, it's all down to Alvin!"

….

Back on Berk.

"Now what?" Snotlout snapped.

"We can't get close. The Outcast ships are protecting each other," Fishlegs said.

"I'm hoping, Fishlegs that we've done enough," Hiccup said.

"You mean, get shot at and retreat?" Fishlegs asked. Toothless was flying back to Berk.

"Something like that. Anyway, we've brought Berk enough time…" Hiccup said pointing to the Vikings near the docks.

"Fire!" Hella shouted. The giant catapults that Hiccup created were fired. There were flaming boulders headed straight to the Outcast ships.

"…to bring its coastal defenses into play." Hiccup ended.

"Oh. Rats." Alvin said on his ship not anticipating this part.

"Keep 'em coming! That's it. No let-up!" Mildew shouted. Hella gave him a look which made him stop. It's not like Mildew was doing anything to help but shouting at everyone.

"We'll clobber'em on the cliffs. Bash 'em on the beaches. Smash 'em in the surf!" Mildew sang until he held his back. "Ooo my back!" Mildew groaned in pain. Hella rolled her eyes at him. The Outcast ships were in trouble, many fleeing.

"Now/ like shooting fish…in a barrel!" Hiccup shouted. The dragons fired at the ships. "Target the ships, not the men."

"Got it!" Tuffnut said.

"I'm going after Alvin," Hiccup said as Toothless dived down.

"Er…which was it again?" Tuffnut asked to no one in particular.

"That's it, Hiccup. Come to Alvin. I got a spike here with your dragon's name…" Alvin picked up a crossbow, taking aim. "…on it…"

"Just one spike, Alvin?" Hiccup asked as she brought out a long bow from behind her with multiple arrows attached to it. "I got lots." Hiccup was pleased with herself. She pulled back the bow with the arrows and released them. Alvin had to dodge them by going backwards not seeing the fire behind him. The fire lit his pants.

"Ah-ah-aaah!" Alvin shouted as he jumped straight into the ocean.

Some of the Outcast ships sank into the ocean and other retreated.

"They're off!" Some of the teens on the ground cheered.

"And good riddance."

"We did it!"

"Let 'em go. They're no threat now," Hiccup said as the dragon riders turned back.

"Aww c'mon…one last fireball…puh-lease!" Snotlout begged.

Alvin was climbing back on one of his ships with Savage looking down at him.

"Ghah-phah…Savage…not a word!" Alvin said as he got back on his ship. "This isn't over. I'll be back to claim what's rightfully mine!" Alvin shouted at Hiccup.

Finally, some peace was at Berk. The dragon riders were in the Academy still excited from their victory. The whole village was in an up-roar.

"Not bad," Hiccup said happily. She looked up and saw Asher on Stormfly. Hiccup released some air and with-it tension. She was worried when she sent him to the Veil of Mists to find the Berk fleet.

"Hey Asher! You find the fleet?" Hiccup asked as Asher dismounted from Stormfly.

"I did. They're safe and on their way back to Berk. Oh, and Stormfly and I stopped by Fafnir's mouth and took the net down," Asher said.

"So…why aren't we happy?" Hiccup asked looking at Asher's face.

"Yeah. You've got a face like Fishlegs with saddle rash," Snotlout said.

"I said, they're…on…their…way… **back** ," Asher reiterated. Hiccup's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh no. Berk…it's not exactly at its best," Hiccup said.

"We are, like grounded…" Tuffnut said.

"…for life," Ruffnut finished.

"Not if we move fast!" Hiccup said.

….

It was probably the fastest anybody had ever moved in Berk, in anyone's lifetime. The Berkian ships had finally arrived, docking. Thornado and Jungleclaw both landed with their riders on their back. Hella ran up to Ingolf and gave him a huge hug. Calder saw his wife and baby in one peace. He walked up and they both placed there heads together, closing their eyes. Hiccup thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever saw.

"Daddy!" Hiccup said running up to her dad, hugging him close. Finally, they walked off to walk with each other heading to their house.

"So, apart from the slight inconvenience of an Outcast invasion, everything went well while we were away?" Her father asked.

"Oh, absolutely. Being in charge is a walk in the Fjords," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Hm," Stoick said. They walked in the village noticing everyone doing their chores.

"Afternoon, boss," Snotlout said to Hiccup.

"Yo, Hiccup," Ruffnut said.

"Hiccup," Tuffnut.

"Hard work, we just love it," Asher said. Stoick narrowed his eyes. Something was up. They arrived at the house.

"Well, okay. Good work," Stoick said opening the door. Hiccup's eyes widened. She forgot something. She placed them in the house for the time being, so they could clean the village. She totally forgot to take them out and put them back where they belong. "When it really counted, Hiccup, you stepped up and—" Her dad looked forward and saw sheep everywhere in their house.

"Hiccup!"

"Great. Just great…" Hiccup said as she ran off.

 **Author's note:**

I don't own any HTTYD.

So, I decided to do this instead of the next episode. Kind of stuck on it. Want to add some things but don't know what. You guys now I like to add my own twists. So, it's taking me awhile.

I realized that I messed up on Fishleg's chant. I will fix it, soon.

Someone52402: what do you mean by Tally marks au? Sorry don't really understand much when it comes to fanfiction. I still don't understand when it means views or visitors on my account. Happy that you like my story though.

1st Guest: Don't know if you were trying to be rude or just point it out but ummm, okay. Interesting comment.

Fangirl (Guest): I gotcha don't want anything really bad to happen to Hiccup. Nope, no superspeed like Flash just the scar.

Mana (Guest): Thanks for the long review.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Thanks for those who have followed and favorited my story.

Over 100 reviews. So exciting.


	19. What Flies Beneath

**Chapter 19: What Flies Beneath**

 _Everyone has a past. Even dragons. And sometimes, the past can come back to haunt them. And when it does, you're gonna need to be there for them._

A few days had passed since the Submaripper and many changes had happened. Many of the big families had left to go onto their home islands. Some of the Jorgensons have left expect for Warlout, Scoutlout, and their parents. The Hoffersons have stayed and the Vanagers. The Thorston's and Ingerman's have left as well. Apparently, they believe that the Berkians just don't have luck with well anything. Some catastrophe seems to always happen every day. So, Hiccup had been very busy with her dad, helping with the departures and saying goodbye. Hiccup was just happy that there were less people in the village but also Fanglout was gone so that was a plus.

….

It was a moonless night with dark clouds covering the stars. No light could be seen. The only light were the torches that were lit by the guards, which they have gone to bed. A rumbling deep in the ground where something was digging. It didn't have a specific path, but it seemed like it was searching for something.

Fluffy was out grazing with two other sheep. They picked up their heads after hearing the rumbling. Rocks were being thrown off the ground and it was moving in closer. Fluffy and the other two sheep's eyes widened and as they started to run off, the thing was already on them. All three sheep fell through a hole as that something came up out of the ground, ignoring the sheep. It was a dark silhouette and it was moving its head around. Not seeing what it was searching for, it went straight back into the ground.

Through the night the sheep were screaming out of the hole trying to wake up someone, but no one could hear the poor sheep. Whenever that thing would come closer they would huddle next to one another. That thing scared them.

Back in Hiccup's house, she was sleeping on the bed with the New Book of Dragons out on her lap open. She was laid out over the covers with her white feathered quill on the floor as it dropped from her hand which was over the bed. Her hair was out of her braid and was all over the place. The book was opened to a new page that had a picture of the Submaripper. Violet was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Toothless, however was awake, growling, as a familiar scent came to his nostrils. He wasn't quiet as he woke Hiccup up from her sleep.

"Ah, Toothless, sweetie, go back to sleep," Hiccup said softly. Toothless had been pacing around but with her words he laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but his eyes were narrowed the entire night.

….

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled as he slammed the front door open. Hiccups eyes widened as she sat up quickly, closing the book and then rubbing her eyes.

"What is it!?" She yelled back as she got out of bed, still in her day clothes and her prosthetic. She winced at that. It was going to be sore today.

"It's…" He paused. "Please don't make me say that name." Hiccup stood up and walked down the stairs followed by Toothless and Violet.

"Fluffy?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, she was in a hole in the ground. Mulch just got her and two others out of the hole," Stoick said.

"What? Is she okay? What hole?" Hiccup asked. "Take me to her."

Stoick led both Hiccup and Toothless to Fluffy and where the hole was. As she got there she saw Fluffy dirty and shivering. She ran over and hugged Fluffy to her.

"Fluffy are you okay?" The sheep just nudged itself to her stomach and she petted her. Toothless went past her and growled at the hole that was a few feet away. Gobber and Stoick were also looking over the hole with Mulch. Hiccup got up and went to Toothless as she heard him growl, followed by Fluffy. As she moved closer Toothless roared on his back legs and spread out his wings. Gobber and Stoick took a step back from Toothless, avoiding his wings.

"Whoa, hey," Hiccup said placing a hand on his head. "Come on. It's just a hole, sweetie." Toothless calmed down as Hiccup rubbed his head.

"It's not just a hole! It's like an underground village," Bucket shouted down in the hole.

"Bucket. Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you all night," Mulch said sighing with relief. Bucket had been missing most of the night.

"Sorry, Mulch, but I think I finally found it-my happy place," Bucket said as he was then hit from behind as he flew out of the hole and landed on his bottom.

"Are you alright, Bucket?" Stoick asked as he helped him up.

"Not so happy anymore," Bucket said fixing the bucket on his head.

"What happened?" Stoick asked.

"Something pushed me out. Something's down there, something big," Bucket responded shivering in fear.

Toothless growled down in the hole and jumped in.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as she went to the edge looking down at her bud. Toothless was looking around at the tunnels that had been formed from beneath. Toothless then ran towards a tunnel. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted again as the ground started shaking. The gang had arrived, with Asil and Warlout, as they all felt the ground begin to shake.

"What is that sound?" Asher asked as he heard something like blades being rubbed together. It was silent as everyone was trying to hear it and it seemed like it was getting louder.

"Eh, whatever it is, it's giving me the willies," Gobber said as he and the others backed away from the hole. The rumbling was louder as well as that noise like swords being rubbed together. Finally, something popped out of the hole. It was massive.

"Whoa. Look at the size of that thing," Snotlout shouted.

It had a giant head with no body as it just went from a giant head to a long spikey tail. Its wings were between its head and tail. They were small compared to its size, but it could still fly. Its head was also filled with many spikes, longer then it's tail spikes. There seemed to almost be no specific pattern for its spikes. The spikes on top of its head though were long and deadlier. It had a giant mouth as it roared at them. Razor sharp teeth were hanging out. Hiccup narrowed her eyes as she noticed what the sword noise was. Inside its mouth it had hundreds of rotating small saw-like teeth, which is what it probably uses to dig tunnels. It had pale like eyes, making it seem blind which it probably was or close to being blind. It was green in color with its underbelly being an almost pale yellow.

"Do I have to?" Fishlegs asked as he hadn't even looked at the dragon that was roaring at them.

"Dragons, everyone!" Asher shouted out. They all followed his orders and got on their dragons.

The giant dragon flew and every time it flapped its wings, its tail would always wiggle like a snake. It didn't move to attack. It seemed to just be looking at everyone.

"Ah, I don't like the way it's eye balling me," Snotlout said as Hookfang took a small step back.

"Don't worry it's not just you," Fishlegs responded.

"Thanks, big relief," Snotlout said.

The dragon roared one last time before diving down back into its hole.

"What was that?" Asil asked.

"Whatever it was, I want one," Tuffnut responded.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was a Whispering Death," Fishlegs said.

"Whoa, great name," Tuffnut said then covered his dragons hears, which weren't where his ears were. "So much better than Zippleback." Tuffnut said as Belch looked up angrily.

"Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it gonna do to us? Why aren't you slapping me to snap me out of this?" Bucket shouted in fright at Mulch. Both Bucket and Mulch were standing on barrels to stay far away from the ground as they could.

"Because I'm scared too, Bucket," Mulch responded. The ground started shaking again as the Whispering Death flew up from the ground creating a new hole. It roared as it resurfaced.

"Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that thing where you touch its nose and feed it grass?" Gobber said to Hiccup.

"Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death?" Hiccup asked.

"Boulder Class, Razor-sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground," Fishlegs responded quickly.

"Now I really want one," Tuffnut said.

"So how do we deal with this thing?" Snotlout asked. The Whispering Death flew higher above the ground.

"Stand back, everyone!" In came Stoick on Thornado with Ingolf on Jungleclaw. "Thornado's got something to say to this beast." Thornado let out a huge roar at the Whispering Death but it seemed that it wasn't bothered by its loud roar. It just seemed to make the Whispering Death more angry.

"I don't think it's got its listening ears on," Gobber stated.

"All right, let's run this thing out of here," Asher said. All the dragon riders that where there started circling around minus Hiccup. The dragons that were usually in the village had scattered off afraid of this Whispering Death. Toothless finally came up out of the hole and growled at everyone's dragons. This caused all the dragons to fly off away from the Whispering Death.

"What's Toothless doing?" Snotlout asked.

"I think he wants us to back off," Asher said.

"No problem here," Fishlegs said.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. She noticed that the Whispering Death's eyes narrowed, and its spikes popped out more. The Whispering Death swooped down to attack Toothless, but he dodged out the way. It came back down again and Toothless grabbed ahold of its head as they rolled together on the ground. The Whispering Death got free and flew into the air. Toothless fired a shot at it but it dodged easily out of the way. Toothless kept trying to lift himself off the ground but with his injured back wing, he couldn't get up. The Whispering Death finally had its mouth closed and Hiccup noticed that its bottom teeth actually were covering its eyes mostly. The Whispering Death seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"Toothless can't fly without me, he's a sitting duck," Hiccup said as Thornado and Jungleclaw landed by Gobber. Stoick got off Thornado.

"Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, fire!" Stoick commanded.

"Daddy, wait." Hiccup shouted and ran to Toothless. "Just let me help you, sweetie," Hiccup said. As she tried to get up on the saddle Toothless shook her off and she fell to the ground. "What?" Hiccup looked up and saw Toothless running off. "Toothless, what-what's wrong?" Hiccup felt hurt and her voice most have made Toothless stop as he turned back and roared at her before heading towards the Whispering Death.

"What was that all about?" Asher asked as he ran up to help Hiccup up.

"I have no idea," Hiccup said.

The Whispering Death fired a spine shot similar to Stormfly's and one of the spines hit Toothless in the back leg. Toothless roared in pain.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted. Gobber released a lever and a boulder flew and hit the Whispering Death, keeping its focus off Toothless. With the help of Ingolf and Stoick they placed another boulder and Gobber released the lever again. This time the boulder hit the Whispering Death on the side of its face. The sun finally peaked over the clouds causing the dragon to roar and go back into the ground, away from the village. Toothless went over to the new hole it made but stayed not following the dragon. Hiccup ran over to her bud and saw the spin sticking out of his leg.

"Oh, no. You're hurt," Hiccup said softly but was hesitant to get closer to her bud. Toothless finally looked behind him at Hiccup. His eyes went from slits to friendly oval eyes. Hiccup noticed the blood, but luckily it wasn't too deep. Hiccup grabbed the spine and took it out. It wasn't that bad, but it needed a bandage however Toothless took off.

"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup shouted but he was already gone.

"Where's he going?" Asher asked.

"Probably running away to lick his wounds," Radburn Jenson said with a smile as he came out of nowhere followed by his brother's and Maarika.

"It's not funny. He could've been killed. He can't fly, remember?" Hiccup shouted at them.

"And whose fault is that?" Maarika responded.

"Seriously, did you just go there?" Asher said as he, Asil, Warlout, and the gang faced them all.

"Hey, I call; it like I see it," Maarika responded as they all left. The villagers all came back out followed by the dragons after the danger had passed. No one has seen a Whispering Death this close to the village. It was strange.

"Um, does anyone want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs said as the bullies left.

"Uh, dragon fight. Just another day on Berk," Tuffnut responded.

"Uh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that," Fishlegs said.

"He's right. The Whispering Death signaled Toothless out," Hiccup said as she looked at Toothless who was sitting on a nearby cliff as if waiting for the Whispering Death to come back.

"And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself," Asher said.

"Yeah, he certainly did. But why?" Hiccup said though no one answered. She saw Toothless on a cliff looking overhead trying to sniff out the dragon.

"Uh, are we going to be tested on this? 'Cause I'm completely confused," Tuffnut said.

"Well, don't look at me," Ruffnut responded.

….

The sun had finally descended, and it was dark. Hiccup was finally able to get Toothless back into her house. Toothless was slightly limping. The wound had closed but hopefully it has not gotten infected. Hiccup decided to place green past on the wound as she was going to have to with her amputated foot as well. It was sore today since she slept with it on last night. She started to place the green past on the wound and started to bind it with some bandages that she had.

"I-I really wish you would just tell me what was going on out there today," Hiccup said has she finished tying the bandage. The door below could be heard closing and a big thumping could be heard coming up the stairs. Toothless started growling and Hiccup saw her father coming up the stairs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, sweetie. It's just my daddy." Hiccup said placing her hand on his neck.

"How's our wounded warrior?" Stoick asked as he walked up to Toothless placing a hand on his snout.

"He's still a little on edge," Hiccup said with a sigh. Hiccup was worried about Toothless. His attitude was very different than usual.

"Don't worry, Toothless. I think we showed that dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests on Berk. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon. At least I hope not," Stoick said as Toothless warbled. Stoick turned around and went back downstairs before turning his head. "Make sure you keep off that foot. I saw you limping." He then went down and turned in for the night.

"I will daddy," Hiccup said before looking at Toothless. "Yeah, let's hope he doesn't come back." Hiccup looked at the bandage. "That should do it. You just need to take it easy." Toothless went to his stone bed and went to sleep before heating it up, followed by Violet. Hiccup then went to the bed to take care of her amputated foot. Of course, Fluffy hadn't left her side all day and jumped up on the bed and went to sleep.

….

Hiccup felt the sun in her eyes but wanted to sleep in but that was before she heard a load shriek.

"Ahh!" Hiccup got up quickly noticing that Violet was shrieking and jumped on the bed. "What is it, Violet?" Hiccup asked. Violet jumped off the bed and went to an empty bed.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup stuttered. She jumped out of bed before she fell. "Stupid nonexistent foot!" She quickly took off the bandages and put on her prosthetic. She winced as the prosthetic was cold. Ignoring that though, once it was on she ran outside followed by Violet and Fluffy. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted before stopping outside her house, not seeing him anywhere. "On, no. he went after him-alone," Hiccup realized.

….

Hiccup went to Asher's house first since it was the closets and knocked. Hella answered the door and noticed Hiccup's disheveled look.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Hella asked bringing her inside.

"Toothless is gone," Hiccup announced. Asher got up from the dinner table as he was eating some stew and went straight to her. They heard a squawking sound and looked out the window noticing Stormfly in distress. Hiccup walked to Stormfly and placed her hand out the window and on Stormfly's nose. "It's okay girl." This seemed to calm Stormfly.

"Well you know that Stormfly will go out and find Toothless and so will I. We need to get the rest of the gang together," Asher said. Asil came running down the stairs.

"I'm also ready," Asil said.

"Son," Asil's mom said worried.

"Don't worry mother. We will be back just in time for dinner," Asil said. His mother sighed but knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Hiccup was able to get the gang together to meet at the Dragon Academy and both Hiccup and Asher were walking together to meet them. However, it seemed that news had been spread around and people knew that Toothless was missing. So of course, the bullies were in sight.

"Maybe Toothless went on his morning flight, but oh wait, he can't." Jenson said as he and Maarika were walking towards them.

"Really, you're going there again," Asher said seething as he slowly walked up to him with his fist clenched. Hiccup grabbed Asher's arm.

"Asher, don't fight over this. Ignore them," Hiccup said. Asher looked down at her and nodded. She could see the anger slowly leaving his face.

"Ooh, is Asher taking orders from a little frail girl," Jenson accused.

"Is Asher not a man," Maarika said smirking. They were trying to get a rise out of him. Asher did well though. He ignored them. He didn't care what they thought of him, the only opinion he cared about was Hiccup's. Hiccup's respect for him would go down if he fought them right now.

"Let's go," Asher said grabbing Hiccup's hand as they walked away from the bullies and headed to the Dragon Academy. Hiccup blushed, liking the feel of his hand in hers.

….

"Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless," Hiccup said getting straight to the point once she and Asher arrived at the Dragon Academy.

"What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" Fishlegs stammered.

"Well, we'll train it," Hiccup said matter-of-factly.

"You know it's got death in it's name, right?" Tuffnut said.

"Fishlegs, is there anything about the Whispering Death in the Old Book of Dragons that can help us?" Hiccup asked.

"It can shoot razor-sharp spines from any part of its body," Fishlegs said reading off the script.

"And how's that gonna help us?" Asher asked.

"Well, it would help if we stayed away from those," Fishlegs responded.

"Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield," Tuffnut said before Ruffnut hit him in the knee cap. "Ow! My knee cap! That's new. I like it," Tuffnut said going from hurt to amazed.

"This dragon must have a weakness," Hiccup said trying to get back on topic.

"Actually, no. Yeah, it says right here, 'no known weaknesses'," Fishlegs said reading the book.

"Ha, I really love this thing," Tuffnut said.

"Okay, great. Uh, can we go now, please? We don't know how much time we have," Hiccup said in a slight hurry.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find him," Asher said as he got on Stormfly. "Come on. You can ride with me." Asher put his hand down for Hiccup to grab and she got on behind him.

"You sure you don't want to go with someone manlier," Snotlout said flexing his arms.

"Gross and Asher is very manly," Hiccup said before thinking about what she just said. Both her and Asher blushed at the comment.

….

They were all flying looking for the tracks of the Whispering Death. Hiccup finally saw two giant holes in the ground. Hiccup tapped Asher's shoulder when she noticed something.

"There, down below," Hiccup said pointing down. Stormfly then descended and once her claws landed Hiccup jumped off running to the holes.

"Uh, Toothless? Toothless!" Hiccup shouted down hoping that Toothless was nearby but nothing answered back.

"How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?" Snotlout asked.

"So, you think it might be the other 2,500-pound rock-eating Dragon we're following?" Asher asked sarcastically.

"I know what you're-don't try to confuse me!" Snotlout shouted at Asher.

"Look at this," Hiccup said kneeling down and picking up a long, thin, sharp but small tooth from the Whispering Death. "He must've lost a tooth," Hiccup said holding it out.

"Is it sharp? If it is I want it. I like sharp," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, sharp is good," Ruffnut said, clapping her hands in agreement.

"Think about this-hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots, discarding rock like it's not even there," Fishlegs said looking at the tooth in amazement but also terror.

The dragons then started to go crazy. Making loud noises and turning their heads from side to side as if looking for something.

"Stormfly, what's wrong?" Asher asked.

"What's wrong with you, dragon?" Tuffnut asked.

"Barf, settle down," Ruffnut commanded.

"Stop! Listen," Hiccup said listening to the rumble.

"Listen for what?" Tuffnut said loudly/

"I don't hear anything. What are we listening for?" Ruffnut shouted to the others.

"Be quiet!" Asher shouted.

"How are we supposed to hear anything over him yelling?" Tuffnut said load again. The rumbling was getting louder and louder. Everyone felt their legs shaking.

"The whisper," Fishlegs whispered as the rumble got louder.

"Looks like we beat Toothless," Snotlout said.

"Yeah. We won," Asher said sarcastically as the Whispering Death crashed out of the ground, rocks flying everywhere.

"I'm not feeling like a winner," Fishlegs said as the dragon got right into his face, baring its teeth. "Hi, sir. Love the teeth," Fishlegs commented. The dragon ignored Fishlegs, looked at the dragons and then went straight back into the ground.

"I hate it when it does that. Can you at least tell me why it does it?" Snotlout asked as they all were watching where they were stepping.

"Maybe the hunt. Maybe because it's cooler. Maybe to look for water. Maybe because he can't stand the pressure of everybody always expecting him to have the answers!" Fishlegs shouted in fright more than in anger. His face was going red.

"He's losing it," Tuffnut commented.

"I know. It's awesome," Ruffnut responded. The Whispering Death came back from the ground and was slowly coming closer hugging the ground close to its body. It was coming at them slowly, slithering like a snake.

"Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it," Tuffnut said. Hiccup got in front of everybody.

"Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get yourself killed?" Asil asked holding his hands up worried.

"If I can train it, it'll leave Toothless alone…" Hiccup said.

"Right, so you are trying to get yourself killed?" Snotlout commented. The Whispering Death was coming closer with the last of Hiccup's strength before she ran in terror. She held up her hand and closed her eyes, turning her head away.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted in worry, running up to her. However, the Whispering Death stopped…right in front of Hiccup's stretched hand. Hiccup looked at the dragon. It…was…amazing. It is a fascinating dragon. Its spines were all at a perfect point, none were dull. It's bulging white eyes were almost, blind as it blinked up at her. It seemed to calm in front of her until Hiccup said it's nostrils move. It was sniffing at her. She jumped as it roared at her, then went straight down and burrowed itself away from the group. Hiccup went to the holde that the Whispering Death went into.

"Okay," Hiccup said looking in the hole. Asher came up and hugged her to him.

"Don't ever do that again please. Oh Thor," Asher said. His eyes widened before letting her go. "Oh, um, well, glad you're not, you now, um, never mind." Asher stepped back as Hiccup was just smiling at him amused. Hiccup looked back into the hole. Asher saw that spark in her eye.

"Um, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no," Asher said but Hiccup ignored him and jumped into the hole. "why does she always do that?" Asher asked while everyone just shook their heads. Sometimes Hiccup was still a mystery to them. They all moved to look into the hole.

"Oh, man. I am so glad I'm not down there with her right now," Fishlegs said before Snotlout pushed him in. "Whoa!" Fishlegs yelled as he hits the ground.

"Oops," Snotlout said shrugging his shoulders as the gang on top of the hole looked at him.

"Ah, thanks, Fishlegs. I kinda figured you'd be the last one to volunteer," Hiccup said looking around.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone," Fishlegs said.

"This thing's been busy," Hiccup said as she looked at all the tunnels that the Whispering Death made.

"Quick question. Why are we down here again?" Fishlegs asked.

"This is where it spends all of its time. There's gotta be something down here that can help us," Hiccup said as she then feels rumbling and sees the Whispering Death. "There it goes, let's follow it," Hiccup said but she turns back and sees that Fishlegs hadn't moved.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Fishlegs asked pointing to himself.

"Fishlegs, new dragon. You love this stuff," Hiccup said. "As do I."

"I hate that about me," Fishlegs said.

Hiccup and Fishlegs follow the Whispering Death. They analyze the maze of tunnels hoping to find some form of weak spot in the dragon. They look in a tunnel and see a pair of eyes looking at them.

"What-?" Fishlegs asked scared.

The eyes turn out to be a sheep that has apparently gotten lost in the tunnel. It walks up to Hiccup and Fishlegs before it walks away. Then the Whispering Death appears, and Hiccup pushes Fishlegs in a dividing tunnel following close behind. The Whispering Death passes right by them. They watch as the dragon goes down the tunnel but avoids the sunlight from the holes in the tunnel.

"Hiccup, did you see-?" Fishlegs asked before the Whispering Death turned around looking straight at them.

"Can it wait?" Hiccup whispered covering Fishlegs mouth with her hand. Hiccup pushed him further against the wall as the dragon slithered closer to them and then passed them. "Let's just hope it keeps going," Hiccup whispers but then the dragon stopped moving. The dragons tail was in front of them.

"How'd that work out for us?" Fishlegs asked before noticing a spot and gets Hiccup's attention and pointing to that spot. They both look at it and it seemed like it was a bite mark on the Whispering Death's tail. Hiccup reached out to touch it, but the dragon moved away.

"Did you see that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Was that a bite mark?" Hiccup asked.

"Not just any bite mark. That's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other," Fishlegs said.

"They have a history. That's what Toothless didn't want me to know about," Hiccup responded.

"A grudge," Fishlegs said.

"If that's true, how long do dragons carry a grudge?" Hiccup asked knowing that she didn't want the answer to that question.

"To the death," Fishlegs said making himself go pale.

"Let's get out of here before it comes back," Hiccup said as they started walking.

"That is a really good idea," Fishlegs said. They both ran back to where they came out from but was stopped by the face of the Whispering Death. Fishleg's screamed. They had been found. Luckily however the Whispering Death slithered around them giving them the opening they needed to run back to the hole that they jumped from.

….

"They've been down there forever," Asher said kneeling down to look into the hole. "Hiccup! Fishlegs!" He yelled into the tunnel.

"Yep, right here," Hiccup said coming into Asher's sight.

"Did you see the Whispering Death? Was it cool?" Tuffnut asked.

"Did you touch it?" Ruffnut asked.

"I wanna touch it!" Tuffnut said excited.

"Can we talk about this later? We really need to get out of this hole," Fishlegs said. Asher heard the rumbling and looked ahead noticing how the ground was coming up and coming towards Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Yeah, you do," Asher said.

"Fishlegs, you go first," Hiccup said helping Fishlegs up.

"No argument here," Fishlegs said.

"Grab my hand!" Asher said as he grabbed Fishlegs and pulled him out of the hole. "Hiccup, hurry!" Asher yelled holding out his hand. Hiccup climbed up but was unable to reach Asher's hand. Without a small lift, she wasn't able to reach.

"I can't reach!" Hiccup said as she slightly jumps, they touch but slips from his grip.

"Hiccup! Just a-little more," Asher said reaching for her hand.

"I'm trying!" Hiccup struggled to reach. "Everyone stand back!" She yells. "Whoa!" Hiccup screams as she was thrown out of the hole by a cloud of dust.

"Wow, I bet she can see our house from up here," Tuffnut jokes. The Whispering Death had it's mouth open, you could see the spinning teeth at it was about to chomp on Hiccup.

"Stormfly!" Asher orders and Stormfly flies up and catches Hiccup before she falls into the mouth of the Whispering Death. Stormfly got her by the arms and then sets her down on the ground.

"Thanks, Asher. You too, Stormfly," Hiccup said as the Whispering Death hovered above the ground, it's lids were down giving Hiccup an angry expression and also added a roar as well at her.

"I don't think it likes you in its hole," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, I got that," Hiccup replied annoyed.

"I think it's more than that," Fishlegs said.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Snotlout asked.

"Ahh, no, I know I can train this thing. Anyone got some dragon nip," Hiccup asked. She was then handed a lot of dragon nip by every member of the group. She gave each of them a look.

"Don't be afraid," Hiccup said as she slowly walked up to the Whispering Death. "I'm a friend. Here. You will love this." Hiccup stretched her arms out as both hands had the dragon nip in it. "All the dragons love this." The dragon's eyes widened, sniffed and then sneezed all the dragon nip out of his hands landing by the other dragons. This caused the dragons to sniff the dragon nip and fall down in a relaxed state.

"Oh, great now we're defenseless," Snotlout said standing above Hookfang.

"Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide open to the group," Hiccup said as they were backing away from the Whispering Death. The Whispering Death sniffed again and growled right at Hiccup.

"I got an idea. Run!" Snotlout shouted as they all ran away. Hiccup ran past Fishlegs but it still followed after her. The Whispering Death seemed to really have it out for her. It seemed to be signaling her out for some reason. It kept chomping at her as she ran through the forest but then something barreled into it.

"Toothless!" Asher shouted. Toothless was able to get the Whispering Death out of the air and it rolled on the ground some distance away. Toothless stomped on all four legs roaring out. The Whispering Death flew back up growling but stopped as it saw the other dragons standing up to it with Toothless. All the dragons were stomping on their feet, roaring out. The Whispering Death, outmatched, went back into the ground. Hiccup seeing that some of the danger had passed try to get back on Toothless but again Toothless shakes her off, growling low.

"Hey, sweetie. It's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon," Hiccup said trying to console her bud. "Let me help you." Hiccup said but Toothless runs off. "Toothless, come back!" She cried out chasing after her Night Fury but Toothless fires a blast at her feet, causing her to fall backwards. Warlout comes over and helps her up.

"Awkward," Tuffnut said and Hiccup glares at him not amused.

"Why is it signaling you out?" Warlout asked. "We were all running together but it kept following you."

Hiccup didn't answer as she was looking out to where Toothless disappeared too.

"Scent," Fishlegs answered after a while. "It's a dragon with little to no eyesight so it relies on it's other senses. It must smell Toothless on her, so it chases after her."

"That's probably one of the reasons why he doesn't want you going after him," Asher replied, walking up to Hiccup, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He is protecting you."

"Maybe, but I just want to help him. I don't like the way he is acting," Hiccup said.

"We need to go back home, thought. Our parents are going to be worried," Asher said. "We are going to try again later." To Hiccup's dismay, they all agreed to head home. As Hiccup went to follow Asher to Stormfly she felt a stinging pain in her left leg but decided not to say anything. With the help of Asher, Hiccup got on Stormfly sitting behind Asher. Then they flew off heading towards Berk.

"So Toothless has an archenemy. Kind of like you and me," Snotlout said talking to Asher.

"Snotlout, you're not my archenemy," Asher replied.

"Well, you're mine," Snotlout said glaring at him.

"You do know, Toothless is just trying to protect you," Asher said trying to get Hiccup to feel better. He knew that Hiccup was hurting.

"That's not what it is. Toothless doesn't want you around because this is between him and the other guy. He's a fighter, like me, not whatever you are," Snotlout said motioning to Asher at that last part. Asher glared at him.

"I never thought I'd say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right," Hiccup said.

"What!? I'm a fighter," Asher said as Snotlout began to laugh before he realized what else Hiccup said.

"Wait, huh? You guys heard that, right?" Snotlout said to the other, about how he was right about something.

"It's not a fair fight. If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly, and he can't fly without me," Hiccup said, thinking.

"So, what are you saying?" Asher asked.

"I'm saying we need to find him, and soon," Hiccup said. Asher nodded and turned Stormfly back around to follow Toothless. They found him bouncing around trees.

"There he is. Get me down there," Hiccup said. Stormfly landed and Hiccup got off slowly moving to Toothless who had finally stopped. She held out her hand and finally was able to touch his nose. Toothless leaned into the touch and his eyes went back to normal, not in slits.

"Hey, sweetie. You had me so worried there for a while," Hiccup said hugging her bud to her. "You haven't been yourself lately. Good to see you're still you," Hiccup said. A deep rumbling started again and the Whispering Death appeared causing Toothless to growl in anger. The Whispering Death roared in anger. "You can just walk away from this, sweetie. Let's just go home," Hiccup said trying to get on her bud but again was pushed away. Toothless chased after the Whispering Death.

"You were so close. I thought you had him," Fishlegs said as they watched the two dragons move further away from them. Toothless kept jumping up trying to get to it but the Whispering Death was just out of reach. It was like the dragon was mocking Toothless. It then spat fire at Toothless and it hit but Toothless just got right back up. The Whispering Death flew low and away followed by Toothless.

"He needs our help," Hiccup said as she got back on Stormfly followed by Asher.

"Come on, girl! Stormfly!?" Asher said but Stormfly wouldn't move.

"Hookfang won't budge!" Snotlout said as he tried to get his dragon to move.

"I think ours is broken," Tuffnut said and he and his sister can't get Barf/Belch to move.

"They know this isn't their fight, guys," Fishlegs said as he also can't get his Meatlug to move.

Hiccup gets off Stormfly and run after her dragon, wincing from the pain in her leg. They moved through the trees until they reached a rocky cliff. There was a bridge that connected Toothless to the mainland but the Whispering Death destroyed it. There was Toothless near the edge with the Whispering Death cornering him. There was no escape for Toothless as he couldn't fly.

"Toothless! Sweetie!" Hiccup shouted. "It's gonna knock Toothless into the canyon!" The Whispering Death fired again at Toothless who kept backing up closer to the edge. It fired again and Toothless's back legs were hanging off and he had to climb back up.

Toothless turned his head towards Hiccup and she saw his pupils go wide for a moment. Toothless did still recognize her. Hiccup had a plan and it would really suck if it didn't work. With one step she was off the ledge and freefalling into the canyon.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted trying to reach her, but it was too late. Without a second thought Toothless dived down to reach her. The Whispering Death fired at the cliff but missed, many rocks brock off following Toothless and Hiccup. It felt like hours, but it was only seconds. Toothless came under her and Hiccup mounted him, clicking her leg into the stirrup. The ended up near the ground with giant rocks following close behind.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelled. Asher's eyes widened in fright however, there was Hiccup and Toothless flying up.

"Yes!" Asher said jumping up with his fist in the air.

"You save me, I save you. That's the way it is," Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head. Toothless flew up into the sky and twirled back toward the Whispering Death. It fired it's tail spikes and fire but Toothless dodged each one. Toothless flew up and then went back down at top speeds firing plasma blast at a fast rate. The Whispering Death wasn't hit but slowly started to back off. The sun came through the clouds and the Whispering Death roared and went back into the ground.

"The sunlight, Hiccup. That's its weakness," Fishlegs said noticing the same behavior as before.

"Okay, sweetie. Keep him aboveground," Hiccup said. Toothless plasma blasted the holes in the ground causing the tunnels to collapse from within.

"This is amazing," Ruffnut said.

"We've got to find you an archnemesis," Tuffnut said to his dragon.

Finally, without it's tunnels the Whispering Death came up from underground. Toothless was ready as he flew straight into the dragon, holding him down on the ground. Inhaling, Toothless was about to make a kill shot.

"Toothless! Don't!" Hiccup shouted at Toothless, getting her bud to stop. Toothless looked back at Hiccup as his eyes went to nice friendly ovals then the slits. Toothless slowly backed up away from the Whispering Death.

"Okay that's it, Toothless," Hiccup said consoling her bud. The Whispering Death got up and flew off low to the ground, hopefully to never be seen again. The gang flew down.

"Aw, man! Toothless could have finished him off!" Snotlout said, not happy with the results.

"Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death." Hiccup said rubbing Toothless's nose.

"I guess I'll have to write that in the new book," Fishlegs said excitedly. Asher got off Stormfly and stomped up to Hiccup dragging her off Toothless.

"Don't ever do that again," Asher said hugging her to him. "Jumping off cliffs like a crazy person." Hiccup laughed quietly and Toothless nudged his head between them. Asher and Hiccup parted and both patted Toothless. "Glad to have you back Toothless." Asher got back up on Stormfly and the gang flew off back home.

"What do you say we go home?" Hiccup asked. Toothless warbled in reply and took off. Hiccup was going to be in big trouble with her dad. First, by jumping off a cliff and second, limping again.

 _When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude. If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I will always have my dragons back. And he will always have mine._

 **Authors Note:**

New chapter. Hope it's better then the last.

Sorry for the long wait.

So, I took a small part out don't know if anyone really will notice but I did. It just wouldn't fit right with the dialogue. It's below.

"Maybe Toothless just went for a mourning flight? Oh, that's right, he can't," Snotlout

"Really? You're going there again? Now?" Asher

Finally got this chapter out. Kind of a boring chapter, to me really. Not much different than the episode. Hopefully it flows alright. I watch the episodes on YouTube but it seems like all the episodes have been taken down from it soooo, I really didn't have a copy of the episode. That's why this is a short chapter. I wasn't able to get all the scenery and the small details in it.

I am finally settled down and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon if I can find the episode somewhere.

Reviews are welcome.

Over 100 reviews, exciting.


	20. Twinsanity

**Chapter 20: Twinsanity**

 _They say two heads are better than one, which is often true. But four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many._

Hiccup was already up and about since the early morning. She had gone straight to the arena to get her lesson plan ready. Today was about trusting your dragon and it seemed that the weather was going to be perfect for this lesson. It was dark which means rain clouds were nearby and hopefully it wouldn't hit them today. Hiccup just wanted it to be dark. The dragons could see in the dark and the Vikings couldn't. So that meant that they had to trust their dragons today. Hiccup was super excited. Then after their trust flying, they would practice with their dragons on their firing skills. Finally, the gang showed up including Asil and Warlout.

"Okay, everyone. Today we are going to be trusting our dragons," Hiccup said.

"Trusting out dragons?" Ruffnut questioned.

"What does that mean?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, we are going to fly up into the clouds where it will be dark, and we will not be able to see where we are going but the good news is that out dragons can," Hiccup said.

"So, we trust our dragons to fly us," Asher said.

"Exactly. So, mount up and we are off into the sky," Hiccup said as she got onto Toothless and off he went. "Woah!"

"She is way to excited for this," Snotlout said getting onto Hookfang.

….

They were all in the gray sky and could barely see anything. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were having a hard time understanding the objective.

"How are we supposed to see up here?" Ruffnut asked.

"You're not. That's the whole point," Hiccup said as Toothless flew next to Barf/Belch.

"Oh. No, I still don't get it," Tuffnut said confused.

"When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you. Like this," Hiccup said and Toothless flew off into the dark clouds until no one could see them.

"Why does she always have to speak in riddles?" Tuffnut said.

"I saw we trust us," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, I'm with you, sister," Tuffnut agreed.

"Barf, up," Ruffnut said.

"Belch, down," Tuffnut said.

Problem was that they said it at the same time. This caused the dragons to listen to their humans but caused them to lose control of their flying as they fell, twirling in the air. As they were falling and had no control of which direction they were going they hit Meatlug and Fishlegs. Fishlegs fell off of Meatlug, and fell with the twins as the impact took them off of Barf/Belch.

"Whoa!" The Twins and Fishlegs yelled as they fell off their dragons. All Hiccup could say was luckily the sky was low to the ground and they were high in the mountains so the fall wasn't too bad, but they were going to have bruises. A tree broke their fall as the twins were on one branch and Fishlegs was on one below them.

"Belch, get me down," Tuffnut said.

"Barf, go for help," Ruffnut said.

They said it together again which caused one head to go to them but another to go for help. Barf's head won as they flew off though Hiccup didn't know where as she was right here. Fishlegs whistled and started using some hand signals which Meatlug saw. She came flying down and grabbed the twins, flying off with them.

"It worked. I can't believe it actually worked," Fishlegs said happily seeing Meatlug with the twins. However, his branch broke. "Whoa!" Toothless flew straight down fast and they got Fishlegs. He landed right behind Hiccup.

"Good catch, bud," Hiccup said patting him on the head. "What was that hand thing you were doing, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"If you must know, I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signals for Meatlug just in case we get separated, and they seem to have been well-received," Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Hmm. Hand signals. That's incredible, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know," Fishlegs replied.

"We need to start working on those right away," Hiccup said as they both started talking about other hand signals they could use as they were heading back to the arena. Meatlug was still carrying the twins and who knew where Barf/Belch were.

….

It was the afternoon and the sun was finally high and the sky was blue, bringing in white clouds. Everyone had come back with their dragons after the trust lesson. Now, it was time to practice firing with their dragons.

"Toothless battle ready," Hiccup said holding a shield. Toothless got on hall fours, wings spread and let out a growl. "Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup threw the shield in the air surprised at her strength and Toothless blasted it. Hiccup clapped. "Now, smile." Toothless tried to smile but wasn't quiet getting there like last time when they first met. Hiccup laughed as she walked over to him patting his head. "It's okay bud we will get there."

"Not bad. Stormfly, spine shot!" Asher shouted. Stormfly squawked and released three spines right in a row. The last one was right next to Asher's foot. He picked it up and went to Stormfly. "Well, that's better than last time," Asher said, rubbing the scales on Stormfly's cheek. Asher heard laughter and looked at Snotlout.

"Hookfang, annihilate!" Snotlout shouted. Hookfang went on fire and blasted fire right next to Snotlout not aiming at the hurdle that he was supposed to aim for. "Whoa!" Snotlout shouted falling back and knocking down the hurdle.

"Bull's eye," Tuffnut said pointing at the fallen Snotlout.

"Meatlug, hug," Fishlegs said. Meatlug flew straight at him and landed on him. Then of course Meatlug started to lick his face.

"Hmm, that could actually be useful," Hiccup said impressed at that routine. "Ruff, Tuff, your turn," Hiccup said.

"Belch, come," Tuffnut said.

"Barf, go," Ruffnut said.

Since they said it at the same time it caused the dragons to hit their heads together and they fell on the ground. The twins looked at each other angrily.

"Belch, ground," Tuffnut said.

"Barf, sky," Ruffnut said.

Once again, they said it together. Barf/Belch flew to the ground but then fell straight back to the ground.

"Ha-ha, I win!" Tuffnut said.

"What do you think you're doing to my dragon?" Ruffnut yelled.

"Your dragon? Puh-lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, so?" Ruffnut said as the twins went head to head with each other, glaring at one another.

"Guys, guys. Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use one signal at a time," Hiccup said trying to ease the tension. She knew something bad was about to happen with the twins.

"Good idea. Barf, attack Tuffnut," Ruffnut said. Barf head butted Tuffnut and he flew into Snotlout who was still trying to get up from Hookfang. They both fell on the hurdle. "Heh, how's that?" Ruffnut asked with a smirk.

"I don't think it's what Hiccup-," Fishlegs tried to say.

"Belch, eat Ruffnut," Tuffnut said as he sat up. Belch engulfed Ruffnut from her head to her shoulders and held her up.

"Uh, ow," Ruffnut said.

"Tuff, come on," Hiccup said looking at him.

"Whatever. Belch, drop Ruffnut," Tuffnut said as he got up and walked to his dragon.

"Ugh. I can't work like this," Ruffnut said once she was released.

"Ugh, it's completely unprofessional," Tuffnut said.

"I'm taking my dragon and going home," Ruffnut said to her brother as they got in each other's faces.

"You touch that dragon, and I'll-," Tuffnut said but couldn't think of anything.

"You'll what?" Ruffnut said.

"I…I don't know. Don't rush me. Just, uh…uh…I'll tell you tomorrow," Tuffnut said. They both then ran to their dragon head and tried to pull them apart which of course wasn't working.

"Ugh, come on, Barf," Ruffnut said pulling on Barf's head.

"Guys, come one, stop, please. Leave the dragon out of it. It's over," Hiccup said walking up to the twins and the dragons.

"Oh, it's over," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, it's so over, it's under," Tuffnut said. The twins then walked out of the Academy. Barf and Belch were chomping after them but since the twins were going in opposite directions the dragon didn't know which way to go.

"What was that all about?" Asher asked as he walked up to Hiccup.

"Eh, they'll be back," Hiccup said but not with much enthusiasm. She looked at Barf and Belch as they were tying to bite at each other. "Hey guys please stop." Hiccup said. Barf and Belch stopped and went down to her height. She then placed each hand on their heads, calming them down.

….

By the end of the lesson the sun was again covered in gray clouds and it looked like the morning. The sun would go under so that meant everyone was headed home. Ruff and Tuff still hadn't returned at the end of the lesson, so Hiccup volunteered to bring Barf and Belch to the Thorston's household. Asher decided to go with her.

"So, Hiccup…" Asher said stopping himself. Hiccup looked up at him her bangs getting in her eyes. They have gotten long since the last time she trimmed them.

"Yes?" Hiccup said. Barf and Belch, Toothless, and Stormfly were walking behind them. Asher brought a hand to scratch the back of his neck, he was nervous.

"Umm, so…what do you think of Asil and….Warlout?" Asher asked not looking at Hiccup.

"Oh, well, they are okay. I mean I haven't really gotten to know them well. Asil was okay back in the day. He wasn't ever really mean to me, but he never talked to me. Warlout bullied me a lot," Hiccup said playing with her hair which was in a braid. "I'm still not that comfortable around them really. I mean, I know you and the others were never really nice to me but we were always together and then we bonded when we took down the Red Death. So, we bonded and trusted each other quick. It's just…different…with them. I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh," Asher said.

"Why do you ask?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, no reason really. I mean I barely grew up with Asil and we get along. We are the same in age. And Warlout well…" Asher didn't finish the sentence.

"He's a Jorgenson," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Exactly." Asher said making Hiccup laugh and Asher to smile.

….

Asher and Hiccup split ways once they dropped off Barf/Belch. As Hiccup got home she was about to open the door when she heard something really weird.

"Agh, suck in your gut, Stoick," Gobber said.

"It's sucked, Gobber. It doesn't suck anymore than this," Stoick said. Hiccup opened the door with her eyes wide and confused but then lowered her eyes once she saw the belt.

"Ah, the ceremonial belt. Is it that time again?" Hiccup said walking into the house with Toothless following close behind. She her a squawk and a _maa_. Violet and Fluffy both came down and greeted her at the door. She kneeled down to pet them both.

"Yep, tomorrow's the annual treaty signing with the Berserker Tribe," Stoick said. Hiccup got up and froze.

"They've gotta change that name. When your chief's Osvald the Agreeable, and you haven't been to war in 50 years-," Gobber said but was stopped by Hiccup.

"Oh, please, tell me he's not bringing that lunatic kid of his?" Hiccup said begging for it not to be true.

"Dagur? Oh, he'll be here," Gobber said getting back to putting the belt on her father.

"Oh, great, and let me guess. I get to keep him from breaking things," Hiccup said crossing her arms.

"Actually, I have a more important job for you. You get to hide all the dragons," Stoick said.

"From Osvald the Agreeable? Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, just because we've had peace with them for 50 years doesn't mean they still can't go, well-," Stoick said trying to think of a word.

"Berserk?" Gobber helped out.

"Exactly. The dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression. Better blissful than bloody I always say," Stoick said.

"And the last thing we want is another Berserker skirmish. They tend to play for keeps," Gobber commented. Her father bent down to speak closer to her.

"Just hide the dragons, darling. Agh!" Stoick shouted as Gobber tightened the belt even more. Hiccup winced.

"Told you the Viking's could do a little less eating," Hiccup said with a smirk.

"Hiccup!"

….

The next day the dragon's riders helped out with herding all the dragons. It was tough, but they were able to find all the dragons and bring them to the Rookery. It was midday when they finally found them all. Well except for three terrible terrors who decided to land. Toothless shot a plasma blast at them and they flew back up into the herd.

"Back in line! Back in line! Everyone, in line, in line," Snotlout shouted as Toothless flew next to Hookfang. "Is Dagur coming? He's so cool," Snotlout said excited.

"Cool? Last time he was here, he used me for a knife throwing target," Hiccup said shuddering at the thought of that happening again.

"That guy should be locked in a cage," Asher said. Asher didn't like him either. Asher and Dagur always got into fights to see who was the better fighter. They were pretty evenly matched which Asher hated.

"That's what he did to me. He wouldn't let me eat for three days," Fishlegs said.

"Then he force-fed you rotten cod heads," Snotlout said as he then laughed remembering that day.

"Thanks. I almost erased that from my memory," Fishlegs said trying not to gag at the thought.

"Look out, incoming Zippleback!" Asher shouted. Sure enough, Barf and Belch came flying past them and back to the island.

"Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked and the sighed. "Let's get that dragon."

"I'm on it, my dear," Snotlout said as he stirred Hookfang to follow the Zippleback. Fishlegs and Hiccup followed suit. Hookfang flew right above the Zippleback and then Snotlout jumped onto Belch, holding for dear life on his neck.

"Snotlout, you need two riders, Fishlegs, get in there!" Hiccup shouted.

"Heh, I'm not sure this is really the best-whoa!" Fishlegs shouted as Barf hit Meatlug which caused Fishlegs to fly off and land on Barf's neck. Barf wasn't used to the weight as his neck was bent in an awkward position causing gas to spew out of his mouth. "I don't feel so good." Fishlegs was breathing in the gas.

"It's the gas. Just try not to breathe anymore in," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, that ship has sailed," Fishlegs said.

"Whoa! Oh, hey. Someone tell me how to work this thing!" Snotlout shouted as he couldn't get Belch under control.

"Whatever you do, Snotlout, don't spark," Hiccup said which was too late. Belch sparked and caused an explosion. Fishlegs and Snotlout flew off the dragon and Hookfang caught them both.

"Okay, now I feel worse," Fishlegs said.

"Then if I were you, I would not think of that rotten cod head sliding down your throat," Snotlout said with a smirk. Fishlegs started gagging and then threw up over Hookfang. "Oh, that is disgusting."

"You put yourself in that position Snotlout," Hiccup said before looking over at Barf and Belch. Astrid, Asil, and Warlout flew in next to her. "Wait, here. I need to find the twins to get that Zippleback under control before the Berserkers-," Hiccup said before she heard a familiar horn near the island.

"Are here," Asher said.

"Great, Just great. Warlout, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, you bring the dragons to the Rookery. Asher and Asil, you try and track down Barf and Belch but stay underground. We don't want any Berserkers seeing you," Hiccup said. "I have to get dressed and present myself as future chieftess." Hiccup was speaking more to herself at that last sentence.

As quickly and quietly as possible. Toothless flew with absolute speed back to her house. Landing and pushing Toothless into her house as to not be seen. She ran upstairs and cleaned herself up. Washing herself, brushing her long hair, and putting her bangs in place. She then put on a green dress, and a nice white sheep's vest. She tied the sheep's vest together at her front and then put on her boot. She heard the horn again. Quickly, she was out of the house, before telling Toothless to stay. Violet was hiding underneath her bed.

Hiccup ran all the way to the dock and just in time too. The chief's ship was about to dock. With her father was Gobber, Ingolf, Hella, Spitelout, and Gunhild. They were the next top family leaders. Hella smiled at her when she arrived. Hiccup smiled back before going to her father.

"Hey, daddy, there's something-," Hiccup tried but was cut off.

"Not now, darling. Osvald is here," Stoick said. The ship finally docked. Down came the walking board and a Berserker was the first thing that was seen.

"Presenting the high chief of the Berserker tribe-cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome…" the Berserker announced. Everyone was confused.

"Osvald the Agreeable?" Gobber said shocked.

"Dagur the Deranged!" The Berserker announced moving to the side, showing Dagur. Dagur was now 18 years old. Dagur was wearing a brown, short sleeved shirt and tan and green tunic with metal studs. His left arm was covered in green bindings, with a large one on his forearm and a spikey elbow pad, and his right arm has only a leather strap. He has a metal shoulder and knee pads, and a large, gold belt buckle with the Berserker crest, a Skrill. Dagur was wearing tan pants and pale green boots with brown bands. Lastly, he had a sword strapped to his back and was holding a double-bladed axe. He was also wearing a hideous, well that was Hiccup's opinion, helmet that covered the back, side, and forehead. It then had two long horns coming from the top that curved out then into each other. He was still skinny, but Hiccup could see the muscle in his arms as they were uncovered, and he was tall. His red hair was braided in the back and Hiccup could see the menacing green eyes. It looked like Dagur was ready for war.

"Dagur?" Stoick and Ingolf said together.

"Deranged?" Gobber and Spitelout said.

"Oh, no," Hiccup said.

"Hyah!" Dagur shouted throwing a knife towards Hiccup which landed above her head stuck on a post. Stoick got in front of Hiccup as he was walking towards Dagur. Dagur was walking down the board onto the dock.

"Oh, perfect," Hiccup whispered to herself.

"Dagur, where's your father?" Stoick asked.

"My father has been retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving." Dagur let out a crazy laugh and then stopped to look around. "So…where are you hiding them, Stoick?" Dagur asked.

"Hiding what, Dagur?" Stoick asked, confused.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Dagur asked.

"Trick question. Don't answer it," Gobber whispered into Stoick's ear.

"We both know what's going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you're amassing an army of dragons," Dagur said switching his axe to his other hand.

"Excellent authority? And who would that be, Dagur?" Stoick asked.

"Never mind. Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of 50,000 brave Berserker soldiers," Dagur said his voice going higher, excited for the thought of war.

"Stand down, Dagur. There won't be any need for the armada. Now let's get to the treaty," Stoick said.

"Yes, let's," Dagur said stepping onto the dock. "According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall and…" Dagur stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted Hiccup. As he was listing off everything he had moved around Stoick. Hiccup looked at him. Up close she noticed that he had three blue tattoos on the left side of his face. "Well, hello there." Hiccup's eyes widened as Dagur moved closer to her. Dagur stuck the axe in the floor board giving out his hand to her.

"Um, hello Dagur," Hiccup said.

"And who are you?" Dagur asked.

"Um, it's Hiccup, remember," Hiccup said. Dagur's eyes widened as she noticed his eyes going down and then came back up to her face. Hiccup felt slightly disgusted at that. He father came and stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Hiccup, my daughter, Dagur," Stoick said his voice raising in anger.

"Well of course, Hiccup." Dagur grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "You have grown lovely. Hiccup, I would be glad if you would give me a tour around. Oh, yes. You can show me the killing arena and I can kill a dragon in your name. Monstrous Nightmare. Yes! You do still kill dragon, don't you?" Dagur asked that question to Stoick.

"Your father never found the tour necessary," Stoick said as Dagur came and gave his arm to Hiccup. "As you can see, I'm not my father. Am I? Now I would be happy if Hiccup gave me the tour and your second can come with of course. I would love to spend time with you." Dagur looked at Hiccup. Hiccup gave him her arm, putting her hand on his lower arm. She knew that when a visiting Chief came along in the name of peace, they should listen to what he wanted if of course it isn't against their law. Hiccup knew that him asking her wasn't a bad idea. She was the future chieftess and if needed, she can give the tour. Stoick was not happy as at the corner of her eye she saw her father griping the handle of his sword by his waist. Gobber quickly grabbed his arm.

"Not in front of the armada," Gobber said nodding to the entire army of the Berserkers on the ocean.

"Father, I will give Dagur the tour if it is okay with you?" Hiccup asked as she felt Dagur's muscles spasm. Hiccup and her father knew that they couldn't disagree with Dagur. He wasn't in the wrong with asking her for the tour.

"Yes, that will be okay. I will ask that Gobber and Hella accompany you for the tour," Stoick said.

"That will be fair," Hiccup said.

"Good, now where should we start?" Dagur asked as Hiccup led him out the dock. She could feel her father's eyes following her.

….

Ingolf and Stoick were walking when they saw Asher and Asil sprinting.

"Ah, this is bad, this is bad. This is really bad. I have to find that Zippleback," Asher whispered to himself but load enough for Stoick and Ingolf to hear.

"Zippleback?" Ingolf asked.

"What's going on?" Stoick asked.

"We have a problem," Asil said.

"Where's Hiccup?" Asher asked.

"Hiccup is giving the new chief of the Berserker tribe a tour," Stoick said angrily.

"Who's the new chief?" Asil asked.

"Dagur," Ingolf answered.

"What?" Asher said surprised.

"Yeah, his father 'retired'. And he thinks we're hiding dragons," Stoick said.

"Well, we kind of are, sir. Which brings us to the problem that we have," Asher said. They heard growling nearby and they all looked over and saw the familiar Zippleback eating a basket of fish.

"Barf? Belch? Here?" Ingolf seethed slightly. He was not happy right now.

"Not good!" Stoick said as he saw Hiccup and Dagur coming into the village. "Let's go!" They ran to the basket and Stoick grabs it moving it behind the building with Barf/Belch following.

"And we're walking, walking," Gobber said. Hiccup still had her arm on Dagur's arm as she was leading him. Hella was following close behind.

"Here we have our food storage," Hiccup said motioning to the building.

"It's where we, well…" Gobber trailed off.

"Oh, oh, let me guess- store your food," Dagur said dully. Hiccup nods and brings him inside.

"No wonder they made him chief," Gobber said to Hella.

"So, what have you been doing, my Hiccup," Dagur said as they were in the building. Hiccup cringed at that endearment.

"Oh, you know, training and well, training," Hiccup answered.

"Training to kill dragons!" Dagur said with glee as he started to laugh hysterically.

"Well, sure but also when there's an invasion of a sort," Hiccup replied as she let go of his arm and went to the food that was stocked.

 _Seems we are going to need more potatoes soon,_ Hiccup said to herself.

"A dragon invasion!" Dagur said excitedly. Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

 _Is that really all he thinks about!_

Gobber was talking to Dagur as Hella was by the door. Hiccup walked up to Hella to talk with her until they saw Barf/Belch running across the ground with her dad, Ingolf, Asher, and Asil chasing after it.

"Barf, Belch, come back here!" Stoick whispered but also shouted at the same time. He arms were raised in front of him as he chased the dragon down. Hiccup tried not to laugh as her father did look funny.

"Oh Thor," Hella said as she saw her husband, son, and nephew.

"Bo-ring!" They heard Dagur say behind them. Luckily the dragon was out of sight. "I want to see the dragon-killing things," Dagur announced. Hiccup rolled her eyes.

 _How immature is he._

"Follow me," Hiccup said grabbing his arm and almost pulling him out of the field to their next destination. Anywhere away from the dragon is a good start. "We should go to the armory."

….

Back to the Barf/Belch hunting squad. They have lost the dragon.

"Where did it go?" Ingolf asked his son.

"I have no idea. Uh, you keep looking, and I'll go warn Hiccup," Asher said as he ran over to where he last saw Hiccup's group. It seemed that they were going to the armory.

….

"You want some of this, Gronckle? Unh! How 'bout you, Nadder? Unh! That's right, please! Plead for your pathetic dragon life!" Dagur shouted as he was waving his sword around, pretending to be fighting against dragons. As the end he threw his sword against a shield that was hanging on the wall. Hiccup, Hella, and Gobber were looking at Dagur in disbelief.

"He's really got a handle on that whole deranged thing," Gobber whispered to Hiccup as Dagur grabbed another sword and started swinging it again.

"Don't you touch, Hiccup, you Nadder!" Dagur shouted, swinging his sword down.

"Yep, he does," Hiccup whispered back.

"I'm about to make him eat his sword," Hella said as she grabbed the sword that Dagur threw.

"Why don't we see to signing that treaty now?" Gobber asked Hiccup.

"Sounds like my father. 'Sign the treaty, Dagur. Leave that chicken alone, Dagur. Ooh, put down that axe, Dagur!'" Dagur said mocking his father.

"Your father is a great man," Hella said remembering the conversations they had when he visited. He was a nice, gentle, man. Not really the definition for the Berserker tribe. "You should not disrespect him."

"My father was a coward. I intend to return the Berserkers to their former glory-something he was incapable of doing," Dagur said placing his hands on his hips glaring at Hella.

The door was open to the building and that's when Hiccup and Hella saw Barf and Belch run in front of the door.

"Zippleback," Hella whispered but Dagur heard her.

"I knew it! Where is it? Oh, let me kill it! Let me kill it!" Dagur shouted holding out his sword before turning around fortunately Gobber was quick on his feet and closed the door.

"She's joking, Dagur," Gobber said as he turned Dagur around and placing his hook on his shoulder. "That's Hella, always the prankster. Tell me, Dagur, what are some of your deranged plans for the Berserker tribe?" Gobber asked, getting Dagur's mind of the dragon. Hiccup was not enjoying herself right now.

…..

Asher was in front of the armory and he knew for sure he saw Barf and Belch in this direction.

"Barf? Belch?" Asher whispered. He was facing away from the armory when he heard a gurgle behind him. He turned and there was Barf and Belch on the armory handing there heads down.

"Guys you can't be here," Asher said but they weren't listening, just grinning down like a pair of idiots. "Oh, come on, what did they do? Okay. Uh, think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I can't believe I just said that. Barf, Belch, sky!" Asher said putting his arms to the sky but that didn't work.

"Nice weapons, very cleans, no blood stains, pity," Asher heard Dagur say as he was moving in closer to the door.

 _Oh, Hiccup's going to kill me_ , Asher said to himself as he saw Dagur open the door not paying attention that Barf and Belch lifted their heads up and were gone.

"Ah, Asher, there you are," Dagur said before noticing his arms. "Why are your hands in the air?"

"Oh no reason," Asher said putting his arms down. Hiccup came walking out of the armory before standing next to Asher, facing Dagur. "So, Dagur anything different since the last time you came here?" Asher asked.

"Yes, something is different," Dagur said looking at Hiccup.

"I can explain," Asher said. "Look it's just one dra-," he was cut off.

"Look at how beautiful she is," Dagur said motioning to Hiccup. Hiccup just rolled her eyes. Asher looked at Hiccup. Well, Asher couldn't disagree with that. "But I have noticed something different about you, not just your beauty but…you leg…your scar on your hand. Don't tell me though, I heard all about it." Dagur first pointed at her leg then her hand where he noticed the scar during the tour. He noticed the leg when he got off the boat.

"You heard all about what?" Hiccup asked. Asher wasn't really paying attention as he finally exhaled feeling some of the stress leave his body. He had just noticed that Barf and Belch were gone.

"You. The Red Death. Defeated it all on your own. Then the lightning that went straight through your hand," Dagur said.

"What? Me? Look at me. How is it possible that I could defeat a Red Death?" Hiccup said. "But I did get hit by lightning." Though Dagur wasn't so interested in the lightning but more the Red Death.

"Right? That's what I thought, too. But then I heard about the trained dragons, and that got me, well, kind of tingly," Dagur said smiling.

"Trained dragons? I do-I don't even-how would you train a dragon?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"I don't know. How would you?" Dagur asked as he leaned down to close for Hiccup's comfort. Asher noticed and moved to the side to get between them. Dagur straightened up and now Asher and he were chest to chest. Dagur was taller but Asher was bigger.

"Step away," Asher said menacingly.

"Oh," Asher said coyly. "What are you going to do about it?" If felt like hours that they were staring at each other. Luckily, Hella and Gobber were finally done cleaning up the mess that Dagur made in the armory. He touched almost every weapon and instead placing it back he just threw it on the floor. They walked out and noticed the scene. Hiccup saw them and tried to defuse the situation.

"All right, then. Whose hungry?" Hiccup said placing a hand on Asher's arm. Dagur smiled at that.

"Why don't you lead the way, my Hiccup," Dagur said as he held out his arm.

"Of course," Hiccup said grabbing his arm. "It's this way Dagur."

 _By the end of the day, I will be done with this stupidness. And be away from this…deranged person._

As they were walking off they heard a scraping sound and they all stopped. Hiccup closed her eyes, waiting for Dagur to say something.

"Arrgh, aaaar. Oh, boy, am I hungry," Asher said rubbing his stomach. Hiccup turned her head and looked at him. Asher was looking at her as if almost saying 'you owe me after I looked like an idiot'. Hiccup tried not to laugh at his face.

"This way, Dagur," Hiccup said. "Gobber why don't you lead him there. I need to talk to Asher." Gobber nodded and they all walked off. "What's going on?" Hiccup asked. They heard the scratching noise again and they ran around the armory. Sure enough, there was Barf and Blech eating the roof. When they saw Asher and Hiccup they flew down before Barf and Belch started head pounding each other. They heard a squawk and a warble and there was Stormfly and Toothless watching the Zippleback.

"Oh Thor, this is not good," Asher said.

"We need the twins," Hiccup said. "But I can't go with you. Find Asil, my father, and Ingolf if they are still with you on the search and find the twins. They are the only ones that can, well, talk to their dragon. Their dragon only listens to them and-." Asher grabbed Hiccup's shoulder but lightly on her right side.

"Hiccup, breathe. We will search for the twins, okay?" Asher said. Hiccup nodded. "And by the way you really do owe me after I looked like a fool, rubbing my stomach and all."

Hiccup laughed until there were tears in her eyes.

….

Asher told Stormfly and Toothless to be careful and to stay on the outskirts of the village. He then found Asil but Stoick and Ingolf couldn't help. Dagur found them and grabbed their attention onto something else. Asher and Asil went to the Thorston's house to hopefully find one twin.

"Hey, Sigfrid," Asher said. "Is Tuffnut here?"

"Yes, he is upstairs. Do you know what's going on with them two?" She asked. Asher knew he was talking about Ruff and Tuff.

"Not really but hopefully we can fix it," Asher replied before heading upstairs. The room was empty.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tuffnut asked as he flipped upside down. He legs holding him on a beam. His helmet fell to the floor.

"Hey, Tuffnut, feel like talking?" Asil asked.

"Um, can you come down?" Asher asked.

"Whatever," Tuffnut said as he flipped done. "Whoa, yeah. I love that part," Tuffnut said stretching out his shoulders and then picking up his helmet.

"Look, about Barf and Belch- we need you and Ruffnut to get your dragon under control," Asil said, kind of harshly.

"Uh-uh. No. No, thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business. And the sister business. And the dragon and sister business. Thedrastesirness…" Tuffnut said.

"What's going on with you two?" Asher asked.

"Simple. You know this is?" Tuffnut asked as he held up a spoon.

"Uh, a spoon?" Asher said.

"No, it's our spoon. Just like this is our dish, and our axe, and our well-groomed stuff yak. Everything is ours. I'm sick of ours," Tuffnut said as he pointed to everything that he said. "Just once I want something to be just mine. Now, it you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up my half of the yak." Tuffnut walked off to pick up a bag.

"Go? Where?" Asil asked.

"I don't know. To my dark, soggy, alone place. Not to cry. This house it has too many memories," Tuffnut said as he walked down the stairs and out of the door.

"Tuff!" Asil shouted as they ran downstairs but he was already far gone.

"Dark, soggy, alone place? Ugh," Asher said rolling his noise just thinking about it.

"Yeah, I really don't want to know," Asil agreed with his cousin.

….

Hiccup was in the Great Hall sitting next to her father. They were close to the treaty signing so Hiccup, sadly had to get her Father and Ingolf to stop the search and come with.

"Do you know anything about the Zippleback problem?" Stoick asked as he was in the dark about the progress.

"They are working on it," Hiccup answered.

"A toast to death in battle," Dagur said as he grabbed his tankard and stood up in a toast.

"To your father!" Gobber shouted.

"To Osvald!" Stoick shouted.

"To Osvald!" Ingolf shouted.

"Fine. Whatever," Dagur said as he sat down. "'To Osvald! To Osvald! To Osvald!' Bladdity bladdity blah! Unh!" Dagur groaned as he stabbed his food with his knife. Hiccup looked at him in disbelief.

 _Such. A. Child. He is actually whining._

"Well, on that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your way?" Gobber said holding out the treaty.

"Great idea! Let's sign that treaty. Bring us the dragon's blood!" Dagur announced as he stood up. Hiccup froze in shock.

"Uh, did you say dragon's blood?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"Heh heh," Stoick said standing up. "Don't be ridiculous, Dagur. Your father and I haven't signed the treaty in dragon's blood for years."

"Why would that be a problem Stoick? Unless, of course, you don't kill dragons anymore," Dagur said

"We still kill dragons," Stoick said.

"The problem is we've killed so many, there isn't a dragon within 200 miles-," Gobber said trying to ease the situation. Then the pounding on the giant door caught everyone's attention and in stormed a Zippleback.

"Uh-no," Hiccup said.

"Except that one," Gobber said.

"The Zippleback! It's a sign! A head for each Chief! It's going to be amazing. Tonight, we hunt dragon!" Dagur announced as he grabbed his knife from the cake and stood on the table. The Berserkers that were in the Great Hall, cheered.

"Yeah! Yeah! Kill!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"And I shall take the Zippleback's head and give to Hiccup as a sign for courtship," Dagur announced. Everyone in the Great Hall froze instead of Dagur and the Berserkers. They had already run out to find the dragon.

"Can I have to alcohol?" Hiccup asked as she tried to grab her dad's tankard.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Hella said as she was sitting on the other side of Hiccup. Her dad however grabbed the mug out of reach.

"You don't have to worry about that…courtship gift…because first he needs my permission and he does not have it," Stoick said.

"And I will not accept a dragon's head as a-a courtship gift," Hiccup said as her eyes widened thinking about poor Barf or Belch's head separated from his body.

"Exactly. So, you won't accept the gift, especially if it's a dragon's head, and I won't give him permission but first of all so that we don't even have to worry about that. You need to find that Zippleback before he does," Stoick said. Hiccup nodded and ran off hoping to find Asher or Asil somewhere.

….

Asher and Asil found the gang excluding Hiccup, Ruff, and Tuff. They had just come back from delivering the dragons to the Rookery. Asher and Asil found their dragons on the outskirts of the village including Toothless. Asher told Toothless to stay here just in case Hiccup needed help. Toothless warbled and nudged Asher in the side.

They _had_ to find Ruffnut and Tuffnut before things got out of hand.

"Asil, you heard Tuffnut. He went to his dark, soggy, alone place. That could be anywhere," Asher stated as they flew across the island trying to find a place to start.

"Not really. That could only be one place," Snotlout said as he looked at the two. Asher and Asil looked at him in disbelief. "What?" Snotlout said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Asher almost shouted.

"Why didn't you ask?" Snotlout said back.

"Snotlout, we've been looking for them all day," Asher reiterated.

"And?" Snotlout asked.

"And if you don't right now, I'm gonna throw you off that dragon!" Asher yelled giving Snotlout a 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"No need to get violent. He's probably at the Lost Cavern. They used to play 'Hide and Go Kill' there when they were kids," Snotlout said not worried at all with Asher's anger but he did know that he would have to watch his back.

"Maybe they'll both be there. Asil, you, Snotlout, and Warlout take the south entrance of the cavern. Fishlegs and I will take the north," Asher said. "Let's go!"

….

"Okay so I brought some torches," Asher said as he took out two from his bag that was on Stormfly. He gave the second to Fishlegs.

"All right, Stormfly light it, gently," Asher said. Stormfly opened her mouth and just a small spark came out lighting his and then Fishleg's torches.

"Wow that's amazing," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, I've been working with her on it. It's pretty useful," Asher said.

"Yeah, to be able to calculate how much fire you wish to have and not use it all," Fishlegs said.

….

"Pretty dark in here," Snotlout said as they entered the cave. Asil also had torches packed with his Nadder, Blueskull. His Nadder was green but he had blue on his face that outlined his skull almost perfectly.

"Yes, well, it is a cave," Asil said.

"Well, I do have something to say to both of you. Just so you now, we are all on the same page," Snotlout said.

"And what is that," Asil asked. Warlout stopped to look at his cousin.

"Hiccup, I saw her first. I've seen how the two of you look at her and all that," Snotlout said.

"So, you wish me to tell Hiccup that because you saw her first that, she is now yours," Asil said with a smirk.

"That will win you her for sure," Warlout added as they both walked off.

"Hey wait. You didn't let me finish. Please don't say anything, she scares me sometimes!" Snotlout ran after them.

…..

Back with Asher and Fishlegs they were walking further into the cave when they saw a torch that was lit and Tuffnut sitting next to it. He was sitting right in front of a giant boulder.

"Tuffnut?" Asher said.

"Oh, you guys again. Would you quiet following me?" Tuffnut complained

"Ruffnut!" Asil said.

"Would you quit following me!" Ruffnut

"Did you guys hear that?" Asher said.

"Duh. It's called and echo," Snotlout said as he walked from behind the boulder and they saw Ruffnut as she turned her head to look over.

"What are you doing in my soggy place?" Tuffnut said as he stood up.

"This is my soggy place! And I'm not sharing it with you!" Ruffnut said as she stood up as well and crossed her arms.

"Okay, listen, please. We need to get you guys to your dragon. It's important," Asher said.

"Barf and Belch are going to be in real danger if you guys don't come with us," Asil said.

"Well that ship has sailed," Hiccup came up with Toothless and Violet.

"Hiccup!" Everyone said.

"How did you find us?" Asher asked.

"Well, it seems that Tracker dragons become good trackers very young," Hiccup said motioning to Violet who squawked in reply.

"What has happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Barf and Belch have been found, the deranged one and the Berserkers are going to chop off his head to sign the treaty with their blood," Hiccup said to the gang but neither Tuffnut or Ruffnut were listening. To busy argueing with each other.

"I'll go, but not with her," Tuffnut said.

"I'm not going anywhere with her either," Ruffnut replied.

"Yeah! Wait. What?" Tuffnut said.

"No, you don't understand, you both have to go. Guys, listen. Like it or not, your connected to each other. And the two of you are connected to that dragons. Just like me with Toothless," Hiccup said, trying to get through to the twins.

"And me with Stormfly," Asher

"Us too," Fishlegs

"We can get you double of everything if we have to but what we can't get you is another Barf and Belch," Hiccup said as she felt Asher behind her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Eh…" Tuffnut said.

"Do you think they got any of that?" Hiccup asked.

"Fine," Tuffnut said. The twins spit in their hands, clasped them together and then head banged. Hiccup was disgusted but also got a headache. "You know, I did spit a little more in my hand."

"They got it," Asher said.

"Okay, let's go. We're out of time," Hiccup said.

"So why is this so important, anyway?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink," Snotlout said and then saw everyone looking at him. "What? Is that not what's happening?" Snotlout asked.

….

With the help of Stormfly and Violet, who was riding on Toothless, they were able to sniff out Barf and Belch. Tuffnut was on Toothless with Hiccup while Ruffnut was with Asher on Stormfly.

"There they are. We have to get you both down there," Hiccup said as she scoped out Barf and Belch, but they were too late. The Berserkers had come and wrapped rope around both their necks and body, forcing them on the ground.

"No!" Tuffnut shouted. The dragon riders landed in the trees so they couldn't be seen.

"What are we doing here? We have to get our dragon," Tuffnut said.

"We can't afford to be spotted by the Berserkers and the deranged on," Hiccup said.

"The deranged one," Asher said with a smirk as he had heard her say that before.

Dagur was slowly moving up to Barf and Belch. Unsheathing his sword and once he was in front of them he swung his sword down, but it was stopped by Stoick's axe.

"How dare you!" Dagur said seething.

"How dare you. We are supposed to slay this dragon together and that's what we will do. In the arena where dragon killing is done," Stoick said. Dagur nodded before sheathing his weapon.

"To the dragon area!" Dagur shouted and the Berserkers carted the dragon to the arena. Once area was cleared out the dragon riders got out of hiding. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were walking in front of the gang.

"The chief's not going to kill our dragons," Tuffnut said.

"Is he?" The twins asked together.

"He doesn't have a choice unless we figure out a plan," Hiccup said.

"I've a plan…one word…annihilate," Snotlout shouted and Hookfang let out a blast knocking his helmet forward. "Hookfang." Snotlout seethed while placing his helmet back properly.

"Or not," Asher said.

"Actually, that could work," Hiccup said walking forward with a plan in mind. It was going to be brilliant.

….

Barf and Belch were placed in the dragon arena with muzzles on their faces and strapped down. Gobber had the treaty in hand trying to stall.

"According to the treaty, the killing of the dragon…" Gobber said "Must be-," but he was interrupted as Dagur came by knocking the treaty out of his hands.

"Bored. I want the head on the right," Dagur said taking his sword. His eyes were cold, and he thirsted for dragon's blood. He wasn't Dagur the Deranged for nothing. He could be calm and collected, laugh hysterically the next, and then can be a stone-cold killer.

"I'm putting a stop to this. If it means war, it means war," Stoick whispered to Gobber. The other Berkians and Berserkers were in the stand. Hella was grabbing onto Ingolf's hand as a life line. Scared for the fate of Barf and Belch. Many of the villagers felt the same but they didn't know what to do. Stoick took his axe and was slowly approaching Dagur. Once Dagur makes the swing, he was going to take Dagur down. Stoick was about to make a move when he heard his daughter shout.

"Help! Dragon Attack!" Hiccup shouted as she, Asher, and Fishlegs ran into the arena.

"The Dragons are attacking!" Asher said pointing to the sky.

"What is going on?" Gobber whispered to Stoick.

"Gobber…dragon attack!" Stoick said looking at Gobber.

"Oh. Dragon attack! Everyone out of here!" Gobber shouted. The Berkians all 'ran' for cover but the Berserkers ran as there were only three of them.

Hookfang was above the chains that they had to replace above the arena. When a motion of Snotlout's hands, Hookfang saw, and blasted at a Berserker but he had his shield up and ready. Stormfly and Meatlug came through the doors of the arena. Asher was hiding behind a hurdle. He pushed his hand outwards and Stormfly saw, Stormfly used her tail and whipped it. Three spines came out and almost hit a Berserker, but his shield was ready as well. Fishlegs was behind another hurdle and he hugged himself signaling Meatlug to do a 'hug'. Meatlug saw and flew to a Berserker and landed right on top of him.

"We must protect out honored guests," Gobber said as he tried to get Dagur out of the arena. Dagur however pushed him off.

"Run if you want, but Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" Dagur shouted.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran up to the stadium part and Barf and Belch saw them. The ropes were cut that to a little sneak from Stoick.

"Barf, gas," Ruffnut whispered bring a closed fist to her mouth before releasing the fist open away from her mouth.

Belch, spark," Tuffnut whispered bringing his fingers to a snap.

Gas. Spark. At. Dagur.

"Whoa!" Dagur yelled as the force of the blast flew him against the wall. He was near Stormfly and Asher. Asher twirled his arm. Stormfly saw and whipped her tail around hitting Dagur and he flew off again near Barf and Belch. The twins clapped their hands which caused Barf to pick Dagur up and Belch to grab Dagur and throw him against the wall. Dagur got back up and noticed a spear nearby. He got up and threw it at the Zippleback but Toothless was nearby. Toothless grabbed the spear with his jaws and landed right in front of Dagur

"A Night Fury. They do exist!" Dagur said excitedly. Ready for blood. He then noticed Hiccup near the Night Fury. He picked up a sword and ran in front of Hiccup.

"You will not hurt her you fiend! No one hurts my Hiccup," Dagur said thrusting his sword out. Toothless turned his head to the side confused. Everyone still in the arena raised their brows at his endearment to Hiccup.

 _Oh Thor._ With a downward motion with her hand, Toothless let out a plasma blast. Hiccup and Dagur both jumped out the way.

"Please, Dagur, save yourself," Hiccup said as she grabbed Dagur's arms. "You owe it to your people." Stoick grabbed onto Toothless's tail to get his attention.

"Berserkers, to the boats!" Dagur shouted as he threw his sword and ran out of the arena.

"What about the treaty?" Gobber shouted after him holding out the treaty.

"Consider it signed!" Dagur shouted as he and the remaining Berserkers that were on the island ran to the boats to ship off.

Hiccup was standing next to Toothless, rubbing his head. Violet finally came out of hiding and ran up to her, jumping in Hiccup's arms. Ruff and Tuff were on their specific heads and did their weird twins head shake.

"Well done, Hiccup. I doubt we'll be seeing much more of Dagur the Deranged," Stoick

"Let's hope not," Hiccup said.

….

It was the end of the day, the sky was orange, and they fixed the Academy back up. They removed the chain room and picked up anything that was on the floor.

"I still think Dagur's pretty cool," Snotlout said. Ruff and Tuff looked at each other gave their signals. Barf. Gas. Belch. Spark. At. Snotlout.

"Ahh!" Snotlout shouted. The twins headbutted and Barf/Belch headbutted.

"My hiccup?" Asher said in a Dagur voice.

"Stop it!" Hiccup said with a laugh.

"The deranged one," Asil said with a laugh.

"Did he really want to court you?" Warlout asked.

"And he did it in front of everyone," Fishlegs asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true," Hiccup said. "Great another crazy person after me. The Treacherous one and the Deranged one. Who else?" Everyone laughed as they went their separate ways instead of Asher.

"You still owe me," Asher said. "For me humiliating myself."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"I know you were laughing at me on the inside," Asher said. Hiccup laughed. Asher punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow," Hiccup said rubbing her none scared shoulder.

"That's for you making me humiliate myself," Asher said.

"And?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Nope you don't deserve that," Asher said walking off with a smile.

"But wait," Hiccup said following him. "But I'm the hero. I came up with…" Hiccup kept trying to come up with reasons why she deserved a kiss on the cheek.

 _I used to think four heads was a little crazy, and I was wrong. But I'll take crazy over berserk any day of the week._

 **Authors Note:**

 **Please read:** I know I had someone who was disappointed with the last chapter about how scenes were missing, and it didn't seem to flow. I just wanted to let everyone know again, that I didn't have the entire episode, only like a quarter of it. So, it isn't a very good chapter and for that I'm sorry. When I find the entire episode, I will change it up. I've gone to a few websites and still haven't found it.

Hope you guys like this awaited chapter.

I will work on the previous chapter to fix it next.

Thanks for those who sent me other websites to find full episodes, but I still haven't found one. I will keep searching or just buy the season. It's not that much really.


	21. Extra: Dragon Bonding

**Chapter 21: Dragon Bonding**

Hiccup decided to have a lazy day with the gang's dragons. Since the time with Dagur Hiccup just wanted something fun to do. That fun thing was bathing the dragons. Well, they usually bathed while Hiccup laughed at their antics. The dragon's trusted her even though they had their own riders. Hiccup was the first nice human that they ever saw. When she met Toothless she decided to feed the other dragons that were in the kill ring. Every night she would feed them fish. She also petted them on the head while they nuzzled into her. It was one of the best things that she would never forget. She found the gang's dragons all playing around in the Dragon Academy. Toothless and Violet were with her already.

"Okay guys, let's go bathing. I have treats for you if you do," Hiccup said as she placed a sac of fish on the floor. All the dragons stopped what they were doing, their mouths salivating. Hiccup grabbed the sac and ran off followed by the gang's dragons.

"Let's go!" She ran or more jogged all the way to the edge of Berk at the beach. There she stopped and was then bombarded by dragons.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelled but instead Stormfly grabbed the sac and flung it in the water, releasing all the fish. They then decided to dive for the dead fish. Hiccup laughed at them. They were just funny.

Stormfly could swim so she was able to get to the fish first.

Meatlug well, she just looked like a floating potato.

Barf and Belch cheated by flying above the water to catch the fish.

Toothless did well do as he went underwater.

Hookfang was paddling like a dog using his wings for help.

Violet was playing near the beach stomping on the water. When she did see a minnow, she would chase after it and most of the time succeeding.

"Hey," Hiccup shouted causing all the dragons to stop. "Wanna play catch!" Hiccup brought a medium sized rock and threw it. It dropped in the water and Stormfly and Toothless went under the water. Stormfly came up with the rock and flew over to Hiccup and placed it right next to her. Hiccup picked it up and threw it again. This time Barf caught it before it landed in the water but didn't notice Hookfang who jumped out of the water crashing into the Zippleback, which caused them to fall in the water. Toothless did a warble laugh as did the other dragons. Barf surprised let the rocks go and Toothless dove for it and got it. He went out the water a gave it to Hiccup.

"Thank you Toothless," Hiccup said. "Again!"

The sun was nearing the horizon and all the dragons were laying on the sand sleeping. So was Hiccup who was leaning on Toothless and Violet was laying on her lap.

It was a nice lazy day.

 **Author's note:**

Just a small cute chapter.


	22. Defiant One

**Chapter 22: Defiant One**

' _The life of a Viking can be difficult, harsh, and stormy. Nobody could make it through alone. Eventually, you're going to have to rely on someone. Unfortunately, we do not always get to pick that someone.'_

It's only been a couple of day's since Toothless's incident with the Whispering Death. During that time Hiccup was grounded big time by her father. When he found out what Hiccup did he exploded at her. She wasn't a loud to leave the house, ride Toothless, and barely eat. Well, her father was kidding with the eating part, but only slightly. Asil and Warlout will actually be leaving in a couple of days and going back home. Hiccup is kind of sad that her new friends are leaving. She will also miss them and also Scoutlout. Warlout's mother just misses home but Asil's mother has the same excuse as the other Vikings who left after the games. Berk just has way too many problems. It's like we are invested by dragon problems.

Hiccup spent her alone time drawing, updating the Dragon Book, and coming up with new inventions. She had one in mind, but it was going to have to wait until Toothless starts to shed. Hiccup wasn't even a loud to have any of her friends over. It was total isolation except for Toothless, Violet, and Fluffy. Luckily, she has someone to talk to even though she got only warbles, squawks, and sheep noises to answer her questions. Her father was also mad that she kept using her leg when it became sore. Of course, it doesn't get that bad anymore, no more swelling or liquids coming out, but it does still get red. Though the padding that Hiccup uses has helped a lot. She had to keep the paste and a bandage on at all times, so she has been hoping around. She also used the paste on her lightning scar just for safety measures. Her shirt can sometimes rub on it to much and cause soreness.

However, Hiccup's prion sentence has come to a close and Hiccup was ready for the day. She got dressed, braded her hair, put on her prosthetic and was running out the door, grabbing an apple on the way out.

"Freedom," Hiccup announced to the world followed by Toothless. Many of the Vikings nearby laughed at her display, arms wide open looking up to the sky. "Let's go Toothless." Hiccup said as she got on Toothless, clicked in her prosthetic and off he flew, straight up into the sky. "I miss this bud and I bet you do too." Toothless warbled happily.

"Hey, you," Hiccup heard next to her. Sure, enough there was Asher and Stormfly.

"Hey," Hiccup replied.

"So, happy for freedom if that's what I heard shouted just some time ago," Asher said with a smirk.

"Hey, you are the one who got me in trouble," Hiccup said.

"Actually, it was my father who told your father. My father wanted a report, so I gave him a report. How was I supposed to know he was going to tell the chief," Asher said.

"Well, I am the future chief and your father likes me and would have probably given me a lecture if he was my dad so…" Hiccup trailed off.

"Yeah, everyone heard that lecture," another voice chimed in. Snotlout. "You could hear Stoick shouting for miles." Snotlout laughed at the memory.

"Well not as bad as when your mother scolds you Snotlout," Asher replied with a smirk. "You can hear her across the Archipelago."

"Haha, you are so funny," Snotlout said sarcastically.

"Not as funny as when we here you scream in fear from your mother," Asher said.

"Well, you scream like a little girl," Snotlout shot back.

"Wow, great comeback Snotlout, did you come up with that all by yourself," Asher replied.

They then started arguing back and forth.

 _I really hope that I never end up on an island with you two. We would never survive._

….

A few days later, the family of Asil and Warlout were in front of their ships. Both were leaving today on their specific ships. Astor and Gyda where with Asil and their twin daughters. Then Warlout and Scoutlout were with their parents.

"No that you are not getting any younger, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It's best to start thinking about marriage and giving him a family," Gyda said. Hiccup was trying her very best not to kick her in the leg. Hiccup had been doing very well on avoiding her during her entire visit. Every time Hiccup was at the Vanager's/Hofferson household, Gyda would always look at her prosthetic and make some comment about how men don't want disabled women. Asher or Hella would always have to escort Hiccup out before she said something or did something bad. Gyda would have a lot to say to Stoick if Hiccup tipped a toe out of line even if the woman deserved it. Hiccup learned to just let it go through one ear and out the other.

"Sure, thing Gyda. I will get right on it," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Good," Gyda said not recognizing the sarcasm in Hiccup's voice. Hiccup felt a jab in her side caused by Gobber. Asil came up to Hiccup and gave her a hug.

"I will miss you Hiccup," Asil said. Hiccup returned the hug in kind.

"I will miss you too Asil. It was fun. Maybe we will see each other again some time," Hiccup said. Asil released the hug, a big smile on his face.

"Maybe I will win your affections in the future," Asil commented. Hiccup was about to comment but was cut off by her father.

"Hey boy, you better get on that ship," Stoick said in a heavy voice. Asil nodded quickly before running onto the ship.

"Bye Asil," Hiccup yelled as Asil waved back.

"Ha, no boy or man is worthy of you if they don't have a backbone to fight me," her father said with a smile laugh. Hiccup rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness. There the Vanager family and the Jorgenson family sailed off. She would miss Warlout as well. Though they did become close, but it was still weird being friends with a past bully. Maybe when she sees him again in a couple of years that feeling would go away.

"So, are you going to take Asil's offer," Asher said as he was there as well, saying goodbye to his family.

"I am totally not going to answer that," Hiccup said walking off with Asher following close behind.

"Oh come on…beautiful," Asher said. Hiccup blushed red at not having heard that comment in a long time. Hiccup retaliated by hitting his arm.

"Why you…" Hiccup said but Asher just laughed and ran off, followed by Hiccup.

Gobber, Hella, Ingolf, and Stoick were watching this display.

"I can't wait for the wedding," Hella said watching the two children together.

"Hey, she ain't going to get married until she is twenty-five years old," Stoick said. "Or when I'm long dead."

"Oh, don't say that," Hella said. "I believe you will be there and crying for your daughter's happiness."

"It will be great to be apart of the family," Ingolf said. "You will be apart of a large family. The Hoffersons and Vanagers."

"Yay, and you will be apart of the Jorgensons," Stoick said with a smirk. Ingolf didn't say anything for awhile.

"Maybe we have to rethink this marriage," Ingolf said but Hella punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow," Ingolf said. Stoick and Gobber laughed as Hella gave Ingolf a big talking too.

….

The next day was the time for a dragon search and rescue mission. Hiccup and Fishlegs were having fun thinking about all the different kinds of dragons that they could rescue. A Timberjack. Or a Scauldron. They ideas were endless. They wouldn't stop talking about it as they flew on there dragons across the ocean. Today the gang were flying in some really bad weather. Of course, this was stopping the fun that Hiccup and Fishlegs were having. The sky was a dark gray and rain was pouring down like yaks and sheep. Thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning was trapped in the sky as they could see the flashes. The winds were hard as well but the dragons pushed through. Everyone was soaking wet but since there dragons run hotter the Vikings had a little warmth to this weather. One Vikings of course was really loud with his dislike.

Hiccup and Fishlegs had stopped talking as they were searching for injured dragons in the water and on land.

"This is so lame. Why are we even out here?" Snotlout said as Hookfang was flying to the left of Hiccup. The ran had finally let up since the beginning of the mission, but the lightning and thunder could still be seen and heard.

"Because this is our first dragon search and rescue mission," Hiccup said.

"I see a lot of searching but not much rescuing. Do you even know where we are?" Snotlout yelled out.

"My daddy said the fishing boat was last seen heading south," Hiccup said pointing downwards.

"You don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing down there. I say we go north," Snotlout

"And if Hiccup said to go north?" Asher yelled to Snotlout as Stormfly flew to the right of Hiccup.

"Are you trying to mess with my mind? Because nothing gets in here. Nothing!" Snotlout yelled out. Both Hiccup and Asher gave him funny looks.

"So, you just admitted to being stupid," Asher said with a smirk. Snotlout gave him an evil look. Hiccup was not ready for this to start again. "What does our map say, Fishlegs?" Asher shouted to him who was behind everyone. Fishlegs was holding up a map where the lost boat was said to have been going.

"Kind of tough to read from this angle," Fishlegs said as he lost the grip of the map and it flew into his face. It was hard to read the map with the wind blowing towards them.

"You know what, Hiccup? I'm done listening to you. I said north, and north is where I'm going," Snotlout said grabbing Hookfang's horns and trying to pull him back but Hookfang wasn't listening. He just staying on the southern path.

"Hey, you work for me!" Snotlout said trying to pull Hookfang's horns again. Instead, Hookfang backed his head hitting Snotlout in the face. "Ow!" Hookfang then flew right up into the sky.

"Are we just going to let him go?" Ruffnut said with no emotion at all.

"Works for me," Tuffnut replied the same way. Hiccup looked behind her and saw Hookfang flying in the opisite direction.

 _Huh. Must have got Hookfang to go along with the plan._

Hiccup just looked forward with a smile on her face.

 _Finally, silence._

"Ahem," a voice broke through her silence. Hiccup's smile disappeared as she turned to look at Asher. "You know you have to go after him," Asher said giving her a look.

"Ugh. I'm going, I'm going," Hiccup said. "But you are coming with."

"What!? Why!?" Asher said.

"Because if I have to do something I don't like, you can do it with me, because I know you don't like this anymore then I do," Hiccup replied. Asher gave her a really angry look.

"Fine," Asher said as he pulled Stormfly to turn around.

"Lead the others back," Hiccup said to Fishlegs. "We'll get him. Come on sweetie."

Both Hiccup and Asher were heading North following Snotlout's trail. Luckily, the wind was behind them now, so their dragons could let the wind so most of the work. Finally, they saw Snotlout in the distance but something else too which made Asher and Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Wow, look at the size of that waterspout," Hiccup said. The waterspout was tall from the water to the sky but also the width of it was too huge to describe. Hiccup had never seen something that big. Bigger then a Submaripper. Bigger than 5 Submarippers. Both finally reached Snotlout who was heading straight towards it. "That waterspout is way too dangerous," Hiccup shouted out to Snotlout.

"That's why I'm flying around it. Duh!" Snotlout shouted back as Hookfang started flying around it but he was flying against the current.

"You can't just fly around it. You have to fly all the way out of it's way or you will get sucked in," Asher shouted.

"You're cutting too close! Look out!" Hiccup shouted as the winds got tougher.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no! Ahh!" Snotlout shouted as Hookfang lost control and got pushed backwards into the flow of the waterspout. Hiccup's eyes widened in fright for them. Toothless turned around trying to reach them but trying not to get sucked in. Hookfang and Snotlout got detached. Hookfang got flung out of the waterspout but Snotlout was still in it. "Help me! Help me, Hiccup! Asher! Ah!" Snotlout shouted as he was being spun around in the waterspout.

"Hiccup what are we going to do!?" Asher shouted not knowing what to do. Hiccup didn't answer as she was looking at the wind and current of the waterspout.

 _If we get it just right, we can fly with the waterspout. Here goes nothing._

"Follow right behind me Asher! We're coming!" Hiccup shouted to Snotlout and Toothless flew right on the edge of the waterspout. Asher right behind him. Both were getting closer to Snotlout. Toothless tried to catch him but the wind blew him right out from under him. Then it was Stormfly's turn whose big claws were able to snag him.

"Whoa!" Snotlout shouted at being grabbed.

"We got him," Asher said. "Stormfly let's get out of here."

"Toothless. Get us out of here!" Hiccup shouted out. As Toothless was trying to get out something happened. Hiccup couldn't get her gears to function. Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless's prosthetic being ripped to shreds. "Oh, no!" Hiccup shouted. Asher heard and turned and saw Hiccup and Toothless not gaining any ground out of the waterspout. Stormfly was almost out. "Hang on!" Hiccup shouted to Toothless and they were flung right out of the waterspout.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted. Stormfly seeing Toothless being flung out, squawked loudly in fear. This caused her to lose control and all three got flung out of the waterspout at top speeds. "Hang on Snotlout!" Asher shouted.

All three were headed to a rocky surface island with tall pointed rocks.

….

Back on Berk, Stoick and Gobber were pulling/pushing a cart full of wood up from the docks.

"Push, Gobber!" Stoick shouted as he was pulling the cart.

"I'm pushing, Stoick," Gobber said back almost no strain in his voice.

"Well, it certainly doesn't feel like it. Push harder," Stoick shouted at him. Gobber wasn't paying attention as he saw the dragon riders flying in.

"Oh. There they are," Gobber said pointing up into the sky. Stoick stopped pulling and looked up but only saw two dragons.

"I'm glad you're back. The boat has returned," Stoick said but his brow went low as he still only saw two dragons and didn't se any flying in.

"Could've told us that before we left," Tuffnut said.

"Excuse me?" Stoick said voice sounding menacing.

"Um, nothing, Chief. That was her," Tuffnut said pointing to his sister.

"Hey!" Ruffnut said.

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick asked, still not seeing his daughter.

"She and Asher had to double back to get Snotlout," Fishlegs said.

"Heh. I said to leave him," Tuffnut said jumping down from Belch. Stoick gave him another look. "Uh, her again. I don't know what her deal it," Tuffnut said as his sister jumped down from Barf. Ruffnut punched him in the arm.

"Nothing to worry about, Stoick. You know how hard it is to get her off that Night Fury," Gobber said. Stoick nodded but just in case, he went to Ingolf and Spitelout to tell them why there children weren't here yet.

….

Hiccup opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Everything was kind of blurry but with a flew blinks she could see. She slowly got up and groaned.

"Ah," Hiccup said softly. She could already feel the bruises on her back and arms. Her clothing was ripped slightly on the back and her sleeves were nonexistent. Her pants were also ripped, bruises and rashes could be seen. She did not have a soft landing. Hiccup looked at her prosthetic and it was still there but bent, almost useless. Running would not be an option for her right now. The prosthetic twisted so she put it back on right but winced, bruises were already there from it twisting.

Hiccup looked around and didn't see anyone nearby. She had to find Toothless or someone. The land was barren, dead trees, no grass, and pointy rocks. The land looked familiar but she couldn't quiet place it. A long, thin stick was nearby, a good stick to use to balance herself. She reached over but gasped in pain. She grabbed the stick and slowly lifted herself up. She couldn't put much pressure on her prosthetic, but she couldn't just discard it. She would then be in a much worse condition then she was in right now. First, she had to find Toothless he would be the closest to her, hopefully. He also had a pack on him that had the green salve. Hopefully Hiccup could get to him before any infections set it.

"Toothless!?" Hiccup shouted hoping to hear something. "Where are you?" Hiccup kept walking until she realized she was on a small cliff. She looked below and saw a black shape on the ground.

 _Toothless!_

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. With a sort of limping and running motion she was able to slowly move down the cliff until she reached Toothless who had his eyes closed. Kneeling down by his face, dropping the walking stick, she reached for his face and bringing him closer to her. "Are you okay? Come on, talk to me sweetie." Toothless opened his eyes and perked up at seeing her. He rubbed against her but hit her bruises. "Ah!" Toothless noticed the pained expression and warbled at her. "I'll be okay. Let's just hope the green salve hasn't spilt in the bag." Toothless turned until the bag was reachable for Hiccup. "Thank you, sweetie." Opening the bag, she took out the flask and nothing seemed to have broken. "Well that's good. This may take a while, but I don't want to use all of it, incase we find the others. Are you hurt, sweetie?" Toothless just shook his head and laid down encircling Hiccup as she started placing the green salve on her wounds.

….

On another part of the island.

"Ouch," Asher said rubbing his head and opening his eyes. There in front of him was Stormfly who was groaning. "Stormfly!" Asher got up quickly wincing at the stiffness of his body. He was sore but he didn't land hard. He knelt down by Stormfly, noticing the blood on her wing. Asher went to touch it but Stormfly's wing winced away from his touch. Stormfly squawked lightly. "Oh, Stormfly." Asher didn't know what to do. He had to bandage her wing somehow. Her wing was slightly crumbled and she couldn't extend it. He had to bandage it in a way so that she didn't keep extending it. Taking of his shirt and ripping it into stranded, he tied it as best he could to keep it closed until they could get help and find…Hiccup!

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted out but no one answered back well, someone did but not Hiccup.

"Hey, get me out of this stupid tree!" Snotlout shouted from above. Asher looked up and saw Snotlout hanging by his foot in the tree. Using what he had, Asher grabbed his headband and a rock and decided to sling the rock into the branch. Asher was kind of hoping to hit Snotlout but as it turns out Asher was a good shot and hit the branch causing Snotlout to fall and land on the ground hard.

"Well, I hope that hurt," Asher said. Snotlout looks like he got attacked by trees. He had scratches all over him and his clothes were ribbed in many places from the branches. Snotlout didn't say anything. "Can you talk?" Asher asked.

Out of breath Snotlout responded. "Go…suck…rocks." Snotlout was able to lift his head up when speaking but when he was done he banged his head back on the ground. "Ow!" Snotlout didn't have his helmet on.

"Hey, he's back. Lucky us," Asher said sarcastically, patting Stormfly on the head. "Can you get up, Stormfly?" Stormfly nodded and slowly got up but couldn't put weight on her injured wing so it took a little longer. Once Stormfly got up, Asher noticed something. "Hey, where's Hookfang?"

Snotlout got up but winced as well. He was sore and some of the scratches were burning. Noticing that his dragon wasn't nearby, he started yelling. "Hookfang! Hookfang!" Asher came over and placed a hand on his mouth.

"Shut it! We are in uncharted territory. You screaming could bring bad people to us and as you can see we are not in fighting condition. My axe is missing as I've just noticed and you don't have a weapon either," Asher said whispering angrily. Snotlout angry bit Asher's hand. "Ow, why you little!" Asher punched him in the face and Snotlout retaliated by hitting him back.

….

Hiccup was finally done applying as much as she dared on her wounds. She still couldn't walk but she had to figure out a way to looks for the others. Limping everywhere was not going to work. Hiccup got up with the help of her stick and looked at Toothless's tail.

"Well this wasn't our best landing," Hiccup said looking at the damage. "You tail is gone and the connecting rod is a mess. What are we going to do now?" Toothless warbled moving his tail from side to side. "I'll figure something out."

It was dark when Hiccup was finally done with the wing but hadn't figured out how to fix the control rod. She tried bending it back using a rock but she just didn't have the muscle to move it. She had to figure out another way. Lightning flashed from above and the wind picked up.

"Bud it's going to rain soon," Hiccup said as she felt some water droplets on her. Toothless came over and laid on his side, opening his wing up. Hiccup smiled. "Thanks bud." Hiccup got in and Toothless closed his wing on her and Toothless curled up. Hiccup felt warm and wasn't getting wet from the rain. "Sweet dreams, my big baby bud." Toothless warbled in reply.

….

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted. "Get over here right now!" Asher was getting quite annoyed.

"He is not here, Snotlout," Asher said.

"Obviously," Snotlout replied. "Pigheaded dragon." Snotlout whispered that last part to himself.

It had gotten dark as they were walking around on the island, they haven't found any food or shelter. It was just rocks on rocks on rocks with dead trees sometimes. They heard lightning in the distance and looked over. It was raining on the other side of the island.

"We'll find him. We just have to figure out how to get out of here and find Hiccup," Asher said.

"Find Hiccup? Is that all you think about. My Fangster is missing and you can only think about her? You have your dragon so your complete but I'm not," Snotlout said.

"How about instead of complaining, why don't you help me find food. It's not like we aren't going to last to find Hookfang or anybody if we're starving," Asher said.

"I'm trying to help you but there is nothing to eat in your satchel. I'm going to have to teach you about survival. You don't leave home without proper supplies, and on top of that list is food," Snotlout said, dropping Asher's satchel on the floor. Asher narrowed his eyes in anger before noticing what's in his hand.

"Food. Like the food in your hand?" Asher asked.

"You mean this day-old biscuit? It's even got a little spot of mold right-hey!" Snotlout shouted as Asher grabbed the biscuit form his hand.

"We've got bigger problems than a biscuit!" Asher shouted furiously, waving the biscuit as then Stormfly ate it form his hand.

"She ate my biscuit! What kind of dragon takes a man's biscuit? You know, his bad manners are a reflection on you," Snotlout said pointing to Asher. This just made Asher even more angry. He was here arguing with this half-wit while Hiccup could be injured somewhere. She could be separated from Toothless. Hookfang is somewhere. What if Hiccup didn't have her prosthetic and had no way of protecting herself?

"Don't you understand? We have no idea where we are!" Asher shouted at his face. Asher heard Stormfly growl.

"You hear that?" A voice asked. Asher and Snotlout looked over before Asher motioned to follow him behind a giant rock. Stormfly followed staying low.

"Over there," another voice said.

"What do you see?" Snotlout asked as he saw Asher looking threw a small hole.

"Would you be quiet! For all we know, we could be on a hostile island," Asher whispered.

"Don't be such a baby. How hostile can it be?" Snotlout said leaning on the rock.

"Those are wild dragon tracks alright," the first voice said.

"Good. I feel like killing," the second voice said.

"Is that hostile enough for you?" Asher asked as they both leaned away form the hole when they saw one of the Vikings come closer.

"Nothing over there," the second voice said.

"Nothing there," the outcast soldier said that was the closest to them. Asher heard them walking away. Asher then heard a familiar voice and he looked through the hole again.

"I know where we are now," Asher said with fright in his voice.

"Come on, this way," the second voice said.

"Right behind ya," the Viking soldier said.

"That was Savage. Snotlout, we're on Outcast Island," Asher said.

"Asher, we need to find Hiccup," Snotlout said.

"On that we can agree on," Asher said as they set off to find her.

….

"Outcast Island? I can't believe this," Asher said as they were walking across the island.

"Um, Asher we are getting a little too close to the storm," Snotlout said as another flash of lightning occurred. They had been walking all night and the sun was starting to rise. The storm was still occurring, but it was letting up finally. Small drips of rain were still falling. Snotlout stopped walking when he saw some berries, picking a few before catching up with Asher. Asher stopped walking when he heard smacking of lips and turned around.

"Snotlout, I'm not so sure you should be eating those berries," Asher said.

"Well, I'm not sure you should be telling me what to eat, especially after you took my biscuit," Snotlout said the last part to Stormfly who was sniffing at his hand.

"Hey, back off. These are mine," Snotlout said pushing at Stormfly who squawked and went closer to Asher.

"Those berries could be poisonous," Asher said as he walked away from him

"Hey, we're on Outcast Island. We're going into battle. We need out strength, a concept you know nothing about," Snotlout said.

"Battle the Outcast? Really? Just the two of us?" Asher said with disbelief.

"Absoblutebly," Snotlout said. Asher stopped and turned around.

"Wha-what did you just say?" Asher asked.

"Ib said, absoblutebly. As in, ob courbse," Snotlout said. Snotlout's tongue was hanging out numb.

"Oh, for the love of-I told you not to eat those berries," Asher said walking towards Snotlout.

"What? Whab's wrong?" Asher pointed to a puddle on the ground. Snotlout went over to look at his reflection. "Oh, no. I'm hideousth," Snotlout said touching his face.

"Give me my satchel. I may have something that can help with your tongue," Asher said. Luckily, his father always told him to have certain things packed.

"Thatchel?" Snotlout said in question.

"No, no, no. do not tell me you just left it there," Asher said in disbelief. "If someone find that 'thatchel', we're done. It's got the Berkian crest on it!"

"Relax. We're safeth. Trustth me, no one's going to find ib," Snotlout said.

….

Back where the 'thatchel' was, laying on the floor. It was picked up by no other than Savage.

"Oh, Alvin needs to see this," Savage said smirking at the Berkian crest.

…

Hiccup and Toothless had gotten up early and were walking around trying to find something or someone. Something would be something metal. Someone would be Asher, Snotlout, Stormfly, or Hookfang. Hiccup was still limping, but her wounds weren't burning anymore thanks to the green salve. Hiccup just hoped to find something.

….

Back on Berk, it's been two day since the twins and Fishleg's came back, Stoick was looking up at the sky the next day and still hasn't seen his daughter. He was starting to get worried.

"Well, they've been gone for days. I thought you said they went right behind you," Stoick said to the kids. Ingolf, Hella, Spitelout, and Gobber were there as well.

"They probably set down to wait out the storm," Fishlegs said trying to come up with an idea.

"I see something," Ingolf said pointing to the sky.

"It's Hookfang!" Spitelout said noticing the dragon. Hookfang was on fire as he was flying towards them before landing. He trying to breath out fire, but he was all out. He extinguished himself and finally calmed down with Stoick placed a hand on his snout. Hookfang was upset.

"If Hookfang is here, where's Snotlout?" Spitelout asked.

"And where are Hiccup and Toothless?" Gobber.

"And my son and Stormfly?" Hella said worried.

"Get your dragons ready; we're heading out," Stoick said pointing to the kids and Ingolf.

"Where are they going?" Tuffnut

"To find Hiccup, duh," Ruffnut

"Dragons, hurry! We need to follow them," Stoick

….

On Outcast Island, at the Outcast Village, Alvin was in the kill ring with other Outcasts trying to tame a Deadly Nadder. Of course it wasn't working really well. The Deadly Nadder took down every Outcast until Alvin got ahold of it's tell spinning it around.

"I like this one. He's got the right spirit," Alvin said before he released the Nadder and it went right into its cage before it was closed. "Will I never get these dragons to do what I want?" Alvin shouted.

"What you need is that book," an outcast said.

"No, what we need is Stoick's girl," Alvin said with a smile.

"Alvin," Savage said coming into the ring throwing the Berkian bag at him. Alvin caught it and looked at it his smile widening in glee.

"The Berk crest," Alvin said laughing. "Is it my birthday?"

"Uh, I didn't get him anything. What does he like?" An outcast asked another soldier.

"Stop gossiping, and bring me the owner of this bag," Alvin shouted to the soldiers.

"Do you want him alive?" an outcast asked.

"Why not? For now," Alvin said. With that said all the Outcasts in the kill ring and on the outside got the necessary weapons to find the Berkian that was on their island.

….

Hiccup by some luck saw Savage leaving with a familiar bag that belonged to Asher. Since Asher wasn't with him then it meant that he was okay…hopefully. This made Hiccup realize that she was on Outcast Island which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It meant that she was on Outcast Island where Alvin wants her, but they also have a blacksmith which means metal for the control rod. She laid low using her spyglass to look at the camp. Then she found the blacksmith which was farther away from the camp.

"There it is," Hiccup said to Toothless. "I just need to wait until the blacksmith leaves, and then I can sneak in there and make a new rod." Toothless warbled in reply.

….

Asher and Snotlout made it to the side of the camp.

"Whenth my tong get better," Snotlout asked.

"I don't know but I told you not to eat those berries," Asher responded.

"Why are we here?" Snotlout asked.

"If Hiccup's not injured, she would probably try to fix Toothless's tail but Toothless's tail was destroyed in the storm. So hopefully, she found some of the Outcasts on this island and realized that she is on Outcast island," Asher said.

"So, we are hoping," Snotlout said. "That's a dumb idea."

"Well we don't have another one and we need healing supplies for Stormfly and weapons," Asher responded. "You have a better idea?" Snotlout remained silent.

"Exactly," Asher said.

….

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy, there! Woo, dragon!" Gobber said who was riding Hookfang and it wasn't going very smoothly. Hookfang kept putting himself on fire. "Good thing I packed my iron skivvies. That's it, dragon. Follow your mater's scent."

"He's a Jorgenson. It's not going to be that hard," Ingolf said.

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut said.

"No!" Stoick shouted annoyed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ruffnut said.

"You should have gone before we left," Stoick shouted back at them.

"That's what your helmet's for," Tuffnut said.

"Hang on! I think the dragon's got a sniff," Gobber said as Hookfang started moving faster to Snotlout's location and hopefully Asher and Hiccup.

…

It was night and the storm was still going on. It seemed that it was always storming at Outcast Island. Luckily it wasn't raining yet. Hiccup couldn't handle it if it was raining.

"Let's go Toothless. We don't know how long the blacksmith is going to be gone," Hiccup whispered.

….

"That must be the blacksmith. Let's go," Asher said. "That's were our weapons will be."

"Betty Boda bought a bit of bitter butter. 'And, this butter's bitter'. If I bought a bit of bitter butter it would," Snotlout kept going on and on.

"What are you doing?" Asher said irritated and he turned around to stare at Snotlout.

"Enjoying my tongue again," Snotlout said as if it was obvious.

"Well, I'm glad someone is," Asher said as he turned back around. Snotlout saw something familiar.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted opening his arms out wide but as the Monstrous Nightmare turned around it fired at him causing Snotlout to fall hard on the ground. "Whoa! Not Hookfang." The Monstrous Nightmare started come closer but Stormfly came and advanced.

"It's a wild Monstrous Nightmare!" Asher shouted. Stormfly was attacked it but Asher got in between both dragons. "Stormfly stop!" Asher held up his hands to stop Stormfly from attacking. Once both dragons were semi-calm Asher turned around facing the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Let's hope this works for me," Asher said as he turned his head away, closed his eyes, and held his hand up towards the Monstrous Nightmares snout. Asher slowly advanced the dragon until he felt the smooth scales of the dragon. Asher opened his eyes and smiled. The dragon was calm and his eyes were wide. "It worked." An arrow came out of no where and went into the dragon. Asher and Snotlout looked over and saw the Outcasts advancing. They must have heard the noise between the Monstrous Nightmare and Stormfly.

"Run!" Asher shouted.

"There they are, the Berk intruders," an Outcast shouted. The Monstrous Nightmare roared and fired at the Outcasts. Asher, Snotlout, and Stormfly ran off. The Monstrous Nightmare tried to hold its own but it was overwhelmed and flew up into the sky.

"Circle back around, Stormfly," Asher said as Stormfly looked at Asher before going in a different direction. The Outcasts were behind them but seemed to be lost on which way they went. They looked up on the rocks and saw the tail of a Nadder.

"There they go, that way!" the Outcast shouted and followed the Nadder.

Asher and Snotlout were on top of a rock looking down at the Outcasts chasing after Stormfly.

"Good. They're gone," Asher said as they both climbed down the rock. "All right, we'll just wait here until Stormfly comes back, then head to the blacksmith shop."

"No way. I'm not going anywhere near that place. You almost got us caught," Snotlout said accusingly.

"I almost got-? The only reason the Outcasts know we're here is because you lost the satchel with the Berk crest on it," Asher said with anger.

"Well, who brought the satchel with the Berk crest on it to Outcast Island?" Snotlout said.

"Well, I had no idea we were going to Outcast Island," Asher replied angry.

"So, you're not prepared, and I get blamed? Hmm," Snotlout said pointing at Asher before crossing his arms.

"Fine. If you don't like my ideas, please, please, let me hear one of yours," Asher said waiting for Snotlout to say something but was only met with silence. "Precisely as I suspected." Asher heard both footsteps behind him and looked and saw Stormfly. Asher smiled patting her head. "There you go. Good job, sweetie. At least someone is pulling their weight around here," Asher said.

"Oh, you are so smug," Snotlout said.

"Me?" Asher said.

"Asher's so brave. Asher's so strong. Asher's the best. Asher was the best dragon killer. Asher's second best at dragon riding. Asher, Asher, Asher, Asher," Snotlout ranted. "Asher's the big man."

"The big man? What's that all about," Asher asked. "Is that what this is about even though I have no idea what that mean."

"No. it's everything you are," Snotlout said.

"Okay, well, deal with it, Snotlout, because as of right now, I am literally all you've got," Asher said widening his arms out.

"Oh, you think I need you? I don't need you," Snotlout said as he walked off.

"Well, I don't need you! Go!" Asher shouted at him. Asher turned to Stormfly with a question. "It's him, right?"

….

Back with the rescue team they were still flying above the water.

"Uh-oh. You guys need to see this," Fishlegs said pointing to the water as he spotted something.

"On it," Ingolf said as he brought Jungleclaw closer to the water. "Jungleclaw, tail flip." Jungleclaw flipped his tail up and caught the item in the water. He then flipped it up and Ingolf caught it. "It's Toothless' tail," Ingolf said.

"Oh, no, Toothless lost his tail. If Toothless doesn't have a tail, he can't fly. If he can't fly, they can't fly. If they can't fly…'," Fishlegs kept ranting but was stopped by Stoick.

"Enough! They are probably stranded at sea. We fly close to the water," Stoick said.

"Good, because I really need to rinse out my helmet," Ruffnut replied. They all then flew closer to the water still following Hookfang.

….

Back with Hiccup and Toothless they had finally made it to the blacksmiths. Hiccup had to crawl in the web of metal they created. Toothless tried to come in with her but it wasn't going to work.

"Stay back there, sweetie. Stay hidden," Hiccup said as she went further into the blacksmiths. She looked in a barrel and moved all the metal scraps around and finally found the right piece. "Ah-ha." With a hammer she started hitting the rod until it was the right shape. With the loud hammering she didn't hear that Toothless was in a fight with a Gronkle and no one was watching for the Outcasts that came through the door. As Hiccup was about to hammer at the metal piece it was grabbed. Hiccup's eyes widened and looked over seeing Savage.

"And what are we making, Hiccup?" Savage asked.

"Uh, a gift for…Alvin! To thank him for his hospitality. Oh, boy," Hiccup said as the two Outcasts with Savage were advancing on her.

"You can thank him in person. Grab her!" Savage said. The other two came over to her and Hiccup could not fight them off. They grabbed her arms tightly and picked her up. With the struggle she dropped the metal rod.

Asher was on the roof when he saw this happening, but he couldn't do anything. They were already walking in the camp. There were too many people.

"Hiccup," Asher said happy that she was alive but then scared on what they will do to her. Stormfly was down on the bottom hiding behind the building. Asher heard a roar and looked over noticing the lava spots. Asher jumped down and looked down in the crevice. Stormfly was right next to him. Toothless was roaring.

"Toothless!" Asher shouted. Toothless opened his eyes and warbled in delight. "Can you climb up?" Toothless tried to climb up but the crevice was too steep. "Okay we're coming down. Go slow Stormfly." Stormfly squawked and slowly climbed down. Once Stormfly and Toothless were in reach they came to each other and rubbed heads together and circled one another, greeting each other.

"Toothless," Asher said patting him on the head. "I just saw Hiccup, but we are going to need some help. I can't believe I just said that. Let's go." Together they ran out looking for Snotlout.

….

Snotlout was by the water looking at himself.

"You're not the only one who can come up with a good idea, Asher," Snotlout said as he built a small raft and jumped on it. "Ha, ha! Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy, oy! Oy," Snotlout was first happy but then the raft started sinking and he was in the water. Snotlout dragged himself out of the water then collapsed, closing his eyes "Good thing he wasn't here to see that." Snotlout opened his eyes when he felt breathing hitting his face. "Toothless? Toothless!?" Snotlout got up and hugged him. Snotlout looked over and saw Asher and Stormfly running to him.

"We need your help Snotlout," Asher said.

"Oh, you need my help," Snotlout said crossing his arms.

"Yes they've captured Hiccup," Asher replied. "Please Snotlout."

"Well why didn't you just say so," Snotlout said as he followed Toothless but was stopped by Asher's hand on his shoulder.

"Look before we go we need to work together. Think we can do that," Asher said holding out his hand. "For Hiccup."

"For Hiccup," Snotlout said shaking Asher's hand. "Now let's go."

….

Toothless led them straight back to the blacksmith's.

"Toothless, why are we back here," Asher asked. Snotlout kicked the metal door open and went inside followed by Asher.

"She's not even here Toothless," Snotlout said walking back out but kicked a metal piece on the floor.

"Hey that looks familiar," Asher said, thinking about how he knew what that piece was. "Wait, that's the control rod for Toothless's tail. Hiccup must have been creating it before she got captured." They heard the door slam shut and turned around. An outcast had found them.

"You boys are a long way from home," the Outcast said as he attacked with a giant hammer. He swung the hammer but both dodged. Snotlout had the control rod as a weapon and Asher grabbed the hammer for weapon making. The outcast swung at Snotlout, but he dodged and hit him in the stomach with the rod. Asher came at the other side and hit him in the side. The Outcast growled and swung right around but both of them dodged. Asher went to attach but the Outcast got him in the face forcing him down. Snotlout jabbed him twice in the side and the outcast elbowed him down on the floor, letting go of the control rod. The Outcast was about to swing down but Snotlout rolled out the way and up. Toothless fired at the rod and it flew into Snotlout's hand. He jabbed at the outcast and Asher was back up and swung the hammer on the outcasts leg causing him to kneel down.

"Toothless!" Both Asher and Snotlout shouted. Toothless plasma blasted the Outcast into the wall and he was out.

"You know we make a pretty good team," Snotlout said to Asher. Stormfly and Toothless looked at each other and warbled/squawked at each other.

"That we do," Asher said as they both high-fived at each other. "We were fast…"

"…and he was slow," Snotlout finished for him.

"Now, let's go get Hiccup," Asher said as they ran out of the blacksmiths but Snotlout quickly placed the control rod in Toothless's pack.

….

Hiccup was being led up on a circular column that led up to the Outcast camp. Savage was in the front while the other two were behind Hiccup. They were stopped as Savage turned around looking at Hiccup.

"Stoick wouldn't have sent you here alone. Where's the rest of your party?" Savage asked menacingly.

"Oh, no, no, no, just me. It's just me. Taking a little vacation, you know. I heard Outcast Island is beautiful this time of year," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Alvin will get it out of you. In fact, he'll enjoy it, but trust me, you won't," Savage said leaning towards Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes widened at his suggestion. "Move!" Savage commanded and off they went.

….

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me!" Alvin sang to himself as he was using the spyglass that he took from Berk a while ago and saw Hiccup coming up the column.

"I'm confused. Is it your birthday or not?" an Outcast asked.

"As far as you're concerned, everyday's me' birthday. Now, prepare the dragons. Their trainer has arrived," Alvin said excited for this new development.

….

Asher was on Stormfly while Snotlout was on Toothless. They were able to make it above the party that had Hiccup. They both dismounted, and they had a plan. Snotlout grabbed the rod again and was on one side where the party hadn't passed yet. Toothless and Stormfly were on the other side. Snotlout used the control rod on some rocks, tipping them over to create a wall of rocks. The party was now blocked.

"Run!" Savage shouted as they ran the opposite direction.

"Toothless, Stormfly, now!" Asher shouted. Both dragons fired above the canyon causing the rocks to fall and the party was now trapped in between the rocks.

"Ah! Ah! Back the other way!" Savage shouted. Hiccup looked up and saw her bud.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. She looked over and saw Asher and Snotlout sliding down the cliff. Snotlout crashed into an Outcast knocking him down using the control rod. Asher got down and was facing the second Outcast and Savage. Once Snotlout was done with the one he helped Asher out. Together they fought those two together. Asher was able to knock down Savage. Snotlout was dodging a lot since the Outcast had a spear. The Outcast was then knocked down by Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted noticing that Hiccup was being held by the first Outcast.

"Here Asher," Snotlout threw the rod and Asher got it and threw it straight at the Outcast hitting him in the face. Hiccup was loosened, grabbed the rod, and hit it in the Outcast's face knocking him down. Hiccup turned around and Toothless went right to her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Hiccup said hugging Toothless to her. She then noticed Asher. "Asher!" She ran over and hugged him tight before looking at his face. "You have a bruise and where's your shirt?"

"Outcast got a good hit and used my shirt to bandage Stormfly as best I could," Asher said. Hiccup quickly let him go, blushing and couldn't stop staring at his chest until she saw movement at the corner of her eyes.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled out. Savage was running up behind him. Toothless turned and opened his mouth. Snotlout ducked as Toothless let out a plasma blast causing Savage to fall back. Savage got back up glaring at the gang. Snotlout roared, scaring Savage who then started climbing up the cliff, followed by Snotlout.

"You better run!" Snotlout shouted.

Hiccup got down and put the control rod into the prosthetic and it fit. The tail was moving.

"Asher, I need you to fly Toothless. You remember how to control it right?" Hiccup asked as she took out the regular foot pedal and attached it to the saddle.

"Yes I can," Asher said.

"Then let's go," Hiccup said. Stormfly squawked. Hiccup looked over and saw her wounded wing.

"She can't fly," Asher said as he got on Toothless followed by Hiccup.

"That's okay. Toothless can pick her up but only for a short while. Let's hope we can do it," Hiccup said.

"Ahh!" Snotlout shouted. They looked up and saw him falling.

"Let's go," Hiccup said. Toothless quickly grabbed Stormfly and flew under Snotlout who landed behind Hiccup. They all saw Alvin above the cliff. Alvin threw an axe but Stormfly used her tail and whipped it back almost hitting Alvin.

"Shoot it down! Fire!" Alvin shouted as the Outcasts with the crossbows fired at Toothless but continued to miss. Toothless turned around and fired at the mountain causing rocks to fall. The Outcasts ran for cover. Alvin was not happy as Toothless flew off with the three kids and the Deadly Nadder.

"How does that ninety-pound girl repeatedly defeat an entire army of bloodthirsty savage?" Alvin shouted.

"Would you like me to answer that?" Savage asked.

"I know the answer. She'll be back, Ooh, if I have to bring her here myself, she'll be back," Alvin said with glee.

….

"Whoo-hoo! Do you realize what we just did?" Asher said laughing as Toothless was flying away from Outcast Island.

"We totally kicked butt, duh," Snotlout said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and we kicked butt together. Look, Snotlout, I'm-," Asher started.

"Hungry, right?" Snotlout finished for him.

"Yeah, exactly," Asher agreed.

"Me too," Snotlout said.

Hiccup was between both of them and was looking at them two.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Hiccup said. "Since when do you two get along?"

"Well for now we got along," Snotlout said.

"Exactly and that's all that mattered," Asher said.

"Well, I'm glad I was with the two of you because it probably took a long time before you two go along," Hiccup said.

"You have no idea," Asher said. Snotlout laughed at that.

….

"Hey, what's that?" Fishlegs said pointing out to a silhouette.

"It's Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, seeing Toothless and Stormfly.

"And she picked up a baby seal," Tuffnut replied. Toothless flew next to them as they turned back around going towards Berk.

"Snotlout! Asher!" Fishlegs said.

"Darling, you're safe," Stoick said happily.

"Son!" Ingolf said happily.

"Father!" Asher shouted.

"We never had a doubt that you weren't safe," Gobber said.

"Hello? Other half of the team. Hookfang!" Snotlout said as he looked behind him. Hookfang was flying above him. Hookfang grabbed Snotlout with his mouth. "I'm still mad at you!" Snotlout said while his face was in his mouth. Hookfang flipped him up to sit behind Gobber.

"We have to go to Berk and fix Stormfly's wing," Asher said.

"And we will do just that once we arrive home," Hiccup said. Hiccup hugged Asher from behind and fell asleep. The injuries were getting to her and she felt really tired. Asher smiled as she leaned into him.

"Nice bruise son," Ingolf said talking about the one on his face.

"Yeah, an Outcast got a good hit in," Asher said.

"What!?" They all said together.

"It's a long story," Snotlout said.

….

Once they arrived on Berk the first thing that was done was fixing up Stormfly, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Asher. Stormfly had the worst injury but they fixed her wing. All they could do now was wait. Hiccup was washed by Gothi and placed in clean bandaged and put on bed rest. Asher and Snotlout weren't to injured but rest was suggested. It was funny how both Asher and Snotlout respected each other but as usual they still got into fights with each other. That will never change.

' _Sometimes the last person you want to rely on is the one you end up being stuck with. Asher and Snotlout being stuck together was no picnic. But who knew how much they had to rely on each other?_

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the late chapter. Just got my job and also got held up by my new game Elder Scrolls: Skyrim that I've been playing. Have two days off so I'm writing like crazy. Also, been studying for my GRE, hoping to start getting my Master's sometime next year or end of this year.

Hope you all like the chapter. I took a different route. Made Snotlout and Asher hang together while Hiccup was alone and injured. HAD A LOT OF STRESS WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! Hope you guys like it.

Thanks for those who helped me find a different site to find all the episodes! 😊

Warlout and Asil are gone but they will be back way later. Hiccup can rest now with having less boys after her.

Yuuguregurl21: Love that you liked Twinsanity. I had a lot of stress with writing this chapter since so many of ya'll were looking forward to it.

Arwen the Storyteller: Here you go, hope you enjoy reading it.

Ilovechips4ever: I hope you read my updated verson of What Flies Beneath, let me now if it's better. Dagur is pretty thin in Twinsanity even though he is tall. He doesn't look like he has any muscle. So Asher is smaller but just slightly bigger, like you can actually see the muscle but he isn't that big. Dagur will of course be bigger then all of them in Race to Dragons Edge.

Mana: interesting suggestion. Will see how it goes.

GoingMyOwnWay: thanks for liking the story.

Latinagirl-reader2010: which monstrous nightmare are you talking about? The one in Dragon Bound was Snotlouts and the one with Heather, the green one, was given to Warlout.

Ps: Asher has noooo Viking courage to admit his feeling for Hiccup yet 😊 He is too much of a coward still.


	23. Comic: The Ice Castle

**Chapter 23: The Ice Castle**

' _This is Berk. Believe it or not, there are worse places to live. Sure, it's winter_ _ **most**_ _of the year and even when the sun_ _ **does**_ _come out, the temperature barely nudges above freezing. But we're Vikings. Cold is relative and it's an occupational hazard we've evolved ourselves to deal with. So yeah, there are downsides to life far north of warm, but the upsides are spectacular!"_

It snowed heavily last night as Hiccup looked out her window early morning. That means that it was going to be a very long work day. Lots of shoveling. Hiccup heard a groan and looked over at Toothless. He was bundled up. Furs were placed around him to keep in his heat. New thing that was learned about dragons, even though they are warm they don't like freezing climates like it was last night. They don't particularly like to fly in those freezing temperatures. Hiccup went and got dressed as quickly as possible. Putting on warmer clothes then her regular ones. Thicker green long sleeved shirt, brown pants, her brown fur boots and of course her brown vest. She tied her long hair in a braid and was ready for the day. Only had to wake up Toothless. Violet and Fluffy were under Hiccups covers trying to keep warm. Violet was actually getting bigger, it seems like dragons age fast. If Violet gets any bigger, there is going to be a space problem up in Hiccup's room.

"Toothless," Hiccup said as she knelt down and patted his head. "Time to get up you, big baby." Toothless groaned digging his head further into his body as he was curled up.

"Toothless," Hiccup groaned out as she placed both hands on his shoulder and pushed him. Toothless purposely moved away from her shoving causing Hiccup to fall right on top of him. "Ah!" Toothless warbled out a laugh. "Oh, you think your funny." Hiccup felt something jump on her back and they were heavy. Hiccup groaned as she heard a squawk. Violet was up. "Violet, please get down." Violet squawked as she jumped down and ran down the stairs. Hiccup heard some crashing downstairs. "Oh no."

"Hiccup!" Stoick the Vast shouted from below. Hiccup got up fast.

"Toothless get your scaly butt downstairs or so help me you won't be getting any dragon nip for a week," Hiccup said. Toothless opened his eyes quickly and ran over to rub his head against Hiccup. Dragon's really like their nip. "Finally, let's go." Hiccup ran downstairs followed by Toothless and saw the slight destruction to the house.

"That dragon is a menace. I don't have a problem with Toothless since he understands not to break anything but that Nadder is just…destroying the house," Stoick said as he saw Hiccup. Violet was now on top of a beam up near the ceiling.

"Well I would make a stable for her but it's cold. All the dragons are kept inside until the worst of this winter passes," Hiccup said. Even Thornado was staying inside but only downstairs. After this winter passes Hiccup hopes to design a building that could house the dragons better so they don't have to be crammed in these houses.

"Well, let's hope it passes soon," Stoick said. "Come on. We have a lot of shoveling to do." Stoick grabbed a shovel and went out the door. "When we come back clean this mess." Hiccup followed and saw most of the Vikings shoveling snow. Hiccup looked at Toothless then back to the shovelers.

 _I wonder._

….

 _I sometimes have the best ideas._

Toothless let out a plasma blast and it hit the snow below, melting it with no problem. The Vikings below that were shoveling, waved up in thanks, making there jobs easier and almost complete. The dragon riders were on their dragons as their dragons helped to melt the snow using their fire.

"Remember when this used to be a chore?" Fishlegs asked as Meatlug let out a flame.

"Technically it's still a chore, Fishlegs. It's just a ton of fun too," Hiccup answered. Toothless let out a flame.

"And our dragons get to let off all their pent-up steam," Asher shouted back. "Stormfly to the docks!" Stormfly flew to the docks. "Stormfly, check the flame. And give me your best blistering breath!" Stormfly let out a controlled flame on the docks, causing the snow to melt but the dock to remain unsinged. "Good girl, not even singed."

….

A ship coming near the village saw the dragons and dragon riders especially their chief. A chief with a long wide beard, slightly frozen from sailing in these winter months. He looked at the Nadder and it's rider with glee.

"Well, well. Everythin' they say is true," he said as the Nadder flew back to the village.

….

"Arngrim Dammen," the mysterious Viking said as he shook hands with Stoick. Mulch and Gobber were with them as well. Arngrim was a big man like Stoick but with a brown beard, mustache, and hair. His beard was clasped in two gold hair ties unlike Stoick's seven red hair ties.

"Stoick the Vast. Welcome to Berk," Stoick said. "You're down from the Northlands, you say. What brings you to our little island?"

"Had a bumper crop of furs this year. So, I decided I'd come south, maybe trade the surplus," Dammen replied. "Brought up some samples from my ship." Dammen had a big bundle that he had brought with him. He grabbed his knife and cut off the tie holding the bundle together. It was a nice big stash of furs. "Here…feel the quality." Mulch bent down to test the fur.

"Mm-ahh. Hardwearing, warm, but gentle on the skin…um, if you remotely care about such things," Mulch said as he got back up.

"Make yourself at home. Mulch here will find you a stall," Stoick said welcoming as Mulch led Dammen out.

"Excelled. Oh, and keep the samples," Dammen replied with a smile as they left the building.

"Seems a nice enough sort, eh, Gobber?" Stoick asked but it was silent, no reply. Stoick looked down at Gobber. "Gobber?" Stoick asked again,

"Umm. I've had some set-tos with these northlanders in the past. Don't trust'em. Reckon I'll keep my beady eye on this Dammen," Gobber said as he stomped out with a determined look on his face.

….

Dammen and his crew brought down many furs from the ship and into the village. A line of Berkians came and took a few furs for themselves and their families. There was a lot of furs to go around. Hiccup and Asher were standing nearby watching the Vikings rubbing the fur against their skin.

"You'd think they'd seen a fur before," Asher said with his hands on his hips looking at the big Vikings rubbing the fur against their faces, like children.

"They are very soft," Hiccup said holding a white fur coat, rubbing her face against it. Asher looked at her with a look of confusion. Hiccup looked back at him.

"What? You can't be a brawny bold Viking of Berk and enjoy creature comforts? Go on, try. You'll be hooked. I guarantee it," Hiccup said as he pointed to a stack of furs next to them. Asher walked over to the furs and placed a hand on them.

"Look, one small furry animal pelt is much the same as…" Asher stopped talking and leaned into the furs until his face was against them. "Oh…ohh. I take it all back."

"Told you," Hiccup said with a giggle as she watched Asher rub his face.

"You're Asher, aren't you?" a loud booming voice said above them. They both looked up and saw Dammen leaning towards Asher.

"Uh, why?" Asher asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Dammen with suspicion.

"I'm sorry. He flunked elementary manners. I'm Hiccup…and this is indeed Asher," Hiccup said grabbing Asher's shoulder.

"That's okay. Not much for social niceties myself. Name's Dammen, I saw you earlier, on the deadly Nadder…a fine looking beast!" Dammen said raising his voice.

"Yes, she is," Asher replied.

"Ah-ha. I'm guessing she a two-year-old? Thoroughbred?" Dammen asked.

"Again, way?" Asher asked with his eyes slanted in suspicion.

"Idle curiosity. Dragons are something of a…pet…interest," Dammen said.

"Really," Asher said leaning slightly towards Dammen.

"Okay…we have to be going. Bye!" Hiccup said as she grabbed Asher by the shoulders and stirred him away. "Could you have been any ruder? What's got into you?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. There's something…off about him," Asher said turning his head to look at Dammen one last time. Dammen went back to giving furs away to the Berkians.

….

At night in the Great Hall, Dammen, some of his crew members, and many of the Berkians were sitting around listening to Dammen tell a story.

"…there we were, moored up by the ice needles, when old utgard-Loki blew its stack, cracking the outer façade of ice. Great sheets, thirty ells thick, slid down towards us," Dammen said.

"Whadidya do?" A Berkian asked.

"Only thing we could. Ran! But towards the icefall…and into the labyrinth of lost souls. Ice in, out chance was to forge on, deeper into the tunnels. Twenty days we wandered. Lost. Going around in circles. Then, almost delirious through lack of food, I smelled sulfur. Then followed the natural vent, all the way up to the Jotun hot springs. Fresh air never tasted so good," Dammen said as Gobber slowly fell asleep not excited about the story as the other Berkians.

….

Hours later late in the night Stormfly was sleeping at the Dragon Academy, warm, as she was cuddled in with lots of straw. However, she slowly started to awaken and sniff. She picked up her head and sniffed some more, and squawked in excitement. She got up and walked towards the entrance of the Dragon Acadmey and there was a chicken. She gulped it down. She sniffed again and smelt more chicken. She followed a trail of chickens all the way to the docks and onto Dammen's ship. There, Stormfly ate one more chicken and fell to the floor. A sleeping agent was laced in the chicken. Dammen came out of hiding, rubbing his hands in excitement.

"And now, my beauty wave good-bye to Berk," Dammen said. With a hand signal, his men, put up the mast, and off they went.

….

The next morning, Hiccup was already up, ate breakfast with her dad who was already off doing his chiefly duties, and was washing the dishes. It was a peaceful morning until the front door was busted open and an angry…very angry Asher was standing there.

"Stormfly's gone!" Asher yelled in a panic.

"What? Are you sure? Scratch that. I can see you are," Hiccup said fast, dropping the plate she was washing.

"Dammen's ship is gone, too. It slunk off in the middle of the night. He's got her! That-that—" Asher couldn't finish off his sentence he was so mad.

"Before you say anything I'll regret hearing…let's go see my dad. He'll know what to do. For sure!" Hiccup said as she pushed Asher out of his house and towards the Great Hall. Hiccup was sure that that's where her father was, and Hiccup was right. So was Gobber, and the rest of the gang. Hiccup told her father what had happened.

"That-that—lowlife leech! I'll fillet him and use his falsehearted bones for toothpicks!" Her father shouted throughout the Great Hall.

"Dad!" Hiccup said, surprised at hearing her father talk like that. Asher just had his arms crossed, nodded his head in agreement and let out a big puff of air.

"It's certainly…poetic, but not much practical use! We need a plan. Dammen's got at least a six-hour head start on us. And the Northlands are vast. Who knows where he's headed!" Hiccup said as she was trying to calm down her father.

"Maybe…I do," Gobber said rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Last night…well, what I remember of last night, involved Dammen banging on endlessly about this deed and that exploit. Tall stories certainly, but the places he mentioned are real landmarks," Gobber said.

"Can you guide us there?" Asher asked angrily yanking on Gobber's shirt.

"Mmm-maybe. Depends. Stoick?" Gobber said with pleading eyes, as to not get between a Viking and their dragon.

"Dad…we've got to go after Stormfly. We can't let this ride," Hiccup said hoping that her father was on board with this plan.

"I agree. That slimy malingerer abuses out hospitality. And it doesn't get much worse in my book," Stoick said, clenching his fists. "Take two ships, a full raiding party. Find Stormfly. And bring her home."

Hiccup and the gang packed warmly. Gobber and Stoick got the raiding party together and fixed up two ships. Hiccup headed towards the ship, followed by Toothless. Hiccup was wearing something new. A white fur coat that had a hood, sleeves, and reached her ankles. It was one of the furs that Dammen brought. Even though he was evil by dragonnapping Stormfly but these coats were needed right now. It was really cold.

Hiccup reached the dock and saw her father, who wasn't on the ship.

"Dad?" Hiccup questioned and felt Toothless nudge her back.

"I can't go with you, Hiccup but Gobber will. I'm still chief and I have a lot of food storing that I have to help with," Stoick said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you to listen to Gobber and stay safe."

"Yes, daddy," Hiccup said, nodding before heading onto the ship. It was time to go after Dammen

Two ships set sailed. Gobber, Hiccup, Asher, Fishlegs, Toothless, and Meatlug were on one boat with other Vikings while Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Hookfang, and Barf/Belch were on the other with other Vikings as well.

"Can't we go any faster," Asher shouted as he was on the front of the ship, sitting on the Stempost.

"No. if a large enough chunk of that drifting pack ice hits us we'll be going fast in only one direction down!" Hiccup shouted as the ship rocked from side to side. The waves were hard, and the winds were fast.

"But Stormfly—" Asher shouted.

"Won't be helped by is being at the bottom of the ocean," Hiccup said.

"If only it wasn't too cold for the dragons to fly this far," Asher said but more to himself then to the others. Asher then jumped down back on the deck. "Ahh!" Asher yelled. "If he's harmed on scale on her head…"

"Seriously, Asher, we get it. Every last one of us would be tearing our toenails out if it were our dragon. But you'll freeze to death up there," Hiccup said as she walked towards Asher with a brown fur coat with silver streaks. "Here at least Dammen left us the means to keep warm in these latitudes."

"What!?" Asher said as he turned and saw Hiccup try to place the coat on him. "Get it off me." Asher shrugged the coat off. "I want nothing from that man. Nothing!"

"Um, well…if it's up for grabs there's a gal blowing right up my—" Snotlout said.

"Help yourself!" Asher said stomping off.

"Whaddisay?" Snotlout asked Hiccup.

"Oh, just everything wrong. But I know how she feels. There must be something we can…" Hiccup started but came up with an idea. "Hey. I know. Gobber we're taking the dragons up. Aerial reconnaissance, won't hurt to know what we're sailing into."

"Can't argue with that," Gobber said nodding. Hiccup got onto Toothless and looked over at Asher who was looking out at the ocean, stiff with his hands clenched.

"Asher, you're with me and Toothless," Hiccup shouted. Asher turned around with a smile and ran over, jumping behind Hiccup.

"Alright! Now this is more like it!" Asher said, excited.

 _Knew that was going to put a smile on Asher's face_ , Hiccup said to herself.

"Toothless, up!" Hiccup shouted and Toothless flew straight up in the air, fast.

"Woah!" Asher said, holding onto Hiccup's waist.

"Spread out. Look for other ships. Island fortifications. Coastal defenses. Anything we should avoid," Hiccup shouted to the gang as they flew up into the air as well.

"Totally," Ruffnut said.

"Like, message received and understood," Tuffnut replied.

It was probably an hour when something was finally seen other than ice and water.

"Down there, ships," Asher said pointing downwards to a group of ships.

"Yeah…a lot of traffic for the far end of nowhere!" Hiccup replied. She then looked at the ships, not recognizing all but a few and not seeing Dammen's ship either. Hiccup looked ahead and saw some ships docked at an unfamiliar island. "And they're not all local. C'mon…we need to warn Gobber and the others. Toothless, get us back," Hiccup said and Toothless dived down, landing on their ship.

"…they were all headed towards the same bit of coast: a horseshoes-shaped inlet surrounded by tundra," Hiccup described.

"Mm. Balder Bay. It's the only natural harbor around these parts," Gobber said.

"What about us? We can hardly just moor up beside them," Hiccup said.

"There is one other option. Dammen mentioned it last night," Gobber said. "The Ice Needles." Hiccup and the gang looked over and there it was. A giant wall made up of ice needles.

 _We really can't name anything unique_ , Hiccup said to herself. They anchored the ships next to the wall.

"Okay. We can fly. But how will the rest of you get up?" Hiccup asked.

"The hard way," Gobber said.

"Our four best ice climbers will go first. They'll rig up a cradle lift for the rest of us," Gobber said. The climbers placed metal shoes on with sharp metal spikes on the bottom and metal gloves with claws. These contraptions helps them climb on ice and rock.

"Doesn't sound quick," Hiccup said.

"It isn't." Gobber replied.

"So you stand fast, until we're all together again. Is that understood? No going in all dragons blazing. You locate Dammen's stronghold. Fix its position. Then fly back," Gobber said placing his hand on her shoulder and looking her straight in the eye.

"Right…recon report," Hiccup said.

"These northlanders. They've got ice in their veins. Do not underestimate them," Gobber said.

"Got it," Hiccup replied and she got back on Toothless. Asher was still on Toothless and Hiccup noticed that Asher had his arms crossed and was slightly shivering.

"Fah. If anyone's guilty of selling the opposition short it's Dammen," Asher said hugging Hiccup to him as she got on Toothless. Hiccup blushed but didn't say anything. Toothless flew up to the gang who stayed up.

"And we're set. Um…guys?" Hiccup asked as she noticed that the dragons were flying sluggishly.

"We've been trying to keep them warm. Meatlug's sluggish in these temperatures, the others, too," Fishlegs said.

"I hadn't thought of that. But now you mention it…Toothless isn't his usual self," Hiccup said as Toothless's flying wasn't as graceful.

"And guess what, it's getting colder," Snotlout shouted as he crossed his arms to stay warm. "I just can't shake the feeling…this isn't going to go well."

….

Back with the ship, Gobber and some of the crew were watching the four climbers, well, climb the Ice Needles.

"Come on, men. You can do this…" Gobber shouted.

….

The gang flew for only a few minutes when they found light coming from the ground, it was hard to miss. They flew down a little bit away from the light so they could walk up to it.

"Couldn't miss this," Hiccup said as they landed and dismounted. "Whatever this is. Guys, wait here with the dragons. Me and Astrid will take a peek." Hiccup and Asher slowly walked towards the end of where the light started.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said in astonishment.

"That is…I don't even know what that is!" Asher said.

"It's…a castle. A castle made of ice!" Hiccup said. It was amazing. It was a giant crater and below in the crater was a village well, it looked more like a fortress. The crater was like the walls and inside everything was made of ice. The houses were made of ice, they were rounded instead of square like. They even made a second wall made of ice, and between that wall and the crater was a moat. On the side of the crater they dung stairs using the ice. That's how they got up and down.

"Chieftans, warriors, potentates and princes, I welcome you all to the sale of the century!" They heard Dammen shout from the center. It looked like a ring, almost similar to the kill ring which was now the Dragon Academy. They could see many spectators sitting down and many were still walking towards the ring.

"Whatever's happening…is happening now. We need to find Stormfly," Asher commanded as they walked back to the group.

"Um, Gobber was pretty clear…we're to wait for back-up," Hiccup said trying to calm Asher down which wasn't working. She didn't even now why she tried.

"Suit yourself. I'm going in," Asher said as he started walking back to the crater. Hiccup let out a huge sigh.

"Okay. Okay. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, take your dragons and guide Gobber and the others here. Asher and I will take a closer look, but…we're going undercover," Hiccup said as Hiccup went to Toothless and grabbed the brown fur coat that she tried giving to Asher earlier. "You are putting this on, first because we are going undercover and second because you are cold. I can see you shivering." Hiccup placed the coat on Asher and Asher didn't complain. He just placed his hands in the sleeves and tied it the sash around his waist.

"Happy," Asher said not particularly happy.

"Very," Hiccup replied. "Now lets go."

They then walked towards the stairs that were on the side of the crater. It took a while since they weren't used to stepping on fresh clean ice. It was slippery. Finally reaching the bottom they went through the front gate, noticing that no one was actually guarding the front gate. So, it was easy to just slip through. They decided to go straight to the ring which led to another gate. Everyone going through had fur coats on as well. None of the guards even looked at them for a second.

"Nice of Dammen to provide us with local camouflage," Hiccup whispered to Asher.

"I'll be sure to thank him…with the point of my sword!" Asher replied.

"There's Dammen. C'mon," Hiccup said as she walked towards the stands where everyone was sitting down at. She also noticed the Monstrous Nightmare and the Boneknapper that were chained in the center of the ring.

"But, the dragon pens are over here," Astrid said pointing to the other direction.

"I want to hear what he's saying first," Hiccup relied. "I want to know what this is. It doesn't seem like a regular kill ring." Asher and Hiccup sat down at the end of the stands.

"We've all seen…or heard…how the Vikings of Berk have magically charmed their dragons, turned them from bitter enemy to potent ally and yes, there secret still eludes us," Dammen said. "But, the next best thing is within your grasp. If we cannot train adult dragons to do our bidding, then why not start right from the cradle? Impose your will when the mind is at its most receptive." As Dammen was speaking he went to the small man that was holding a chest and Dammen reached inside and pulled out a dragon egg.

"Dragon eggs!" Hiccup said not just in surprise but in horror.

"He's trading them. This is an auction!" Asher said in horror as well.

"Nadders, Thunderdrums, Monstrous Nightmares, Snaptrappers…and a rare Whispering Death egg! Who will start the bidding?" Dammen announced. Hiccup and Asher had heard enough and decided to look for the crater and go back to the gang. Gobber and the other crew members should be there now.

"You hear that, a Whispering Death egg? If that hatches…" Hiccup pauses not sure how to continue because thinking of the consequences hurt her gut.

"I heard. But there's nothing we can do here and now. C'mon let's find Stormfly and regroup," Asher said. It wasn't hard to find the pins. I mean you just walk right next to the ring and there were cages of dragons and Stormfly was easy to spot with her blue coloring. Once they found her they headed out to go back to the gang. Gobber and the other crew members should be there by now. Asher wanted to go great her but there were too many guards and talking to a dragon would be suspicious.

….

Of course, when they went back to the gang Gobber wasn't happy with Hiccup.

"And what part of 'Don't go invading the enemy camp', didn't you understand?" Gobber said staring down at Hiccup. As Gobber was speaking Hiccup used a spear to draw the map of the castle to show everyone where Stormfly was at.

"Hey, we had to find Stormfly, and we did. She's here…" Hiccup said, pinpointing where Stormfly was in the Ice Castle, "…in these outer dragon pens, with a bunch of others. They're in locked cages, under armed guard."

"If they're just selling eggs, what do they need the adult dragons for? Why go to all that trouble to kidnap Stormfly?" Gobber questioned. **Everyone** looked at Gobber with that stupid comment.

"What? Ohhhh…heh…" Gobber said with a sly smile. "Well, better go free Stormfly…"

And with that, they came up with a plan.

….

Back at the ring, the auction had already started and Hiccup was about to announce herself, riding on the back of Toothless.

"Sixty!"

"Ninety!"

"One hundred silver ignots!"

"Before you spend your hard-dug money wouldn't you like to see what you're buying? A dragon's not just for trading, you know?" Hiccup said as Toothless flew over the spectators. A guard next to Dammen was about to shoot with his crossbow but Dammen put his hand on the weapon.

"No. let them think, it's part of the show. And meanwhile, fetch the dragon nets. A live Night Fury will command a good price on the open market," Dammen said.

"Dragons are smart and loyal but while they can be trained, they can't be tamed," Hiccup said as Toothless dived down and fired at the chains holding the Boneknapper down. The spectators ran in fear at the blast.

"Now, take him!" Dammen shouted as a few of his Vikings came with dragon nets. Toothless let out another blast, now hitting the chain that was around the Monstrous Nightmare.

"He's attacking!"

"Look out!"

"Idiots! Het him. That fireball never even came close!" Dammen shouted to the spectators running for their lives.

"Oh…Toothless never misses. He just wasn't aiming at them," Hiccup announced at Dammen. The Boneknapper and the Monstrous Nightmare were roaring in rage as they chased after the Vikings.

"You play with dragons, Dammen, you're gonna get burned! Here endeth the lesson," Hiccup said.

"They're loose run!"

Hiccup and Toothless were just a distraction for Dammen. The others had another plan.

"What's happening?" A Northlander guard asked as he and five others were guarding the dragon cages.

"Not a clue. Should we-?" Another one asked but was cut off when a fist slammed down on his hand. The Northlanders unsheathed their weapons.

"I wouldn't. In fact, I'd surrender right now," Gobber said as the other Berkians came out of hiding and there were a lot of them compared to the five Northlanders.

"Heh. We eat Vikings like you for breakfast," a Northlander said.

"And they eat Northlanders like you for a mid-morning snack," Spitelout said as he pointed behind him and there were the gang's dragons. Hookfang decided to light himself on fire to make himself more menacing. The Northlanders dropped their weapons and held up their hands, surrendering.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouted as he ran up to Stormfly who squawked in reply, happy as well.

….

"Have to make sure that Whispering Death egg gets out on ice. Permanently—uhh!" Hiccup dodged a bolt that almost hit her shoulder. "Really, really close!" Hiccup said.

"Keep firing! I can rebuild somewhere else. While I still have the eggs, this isn't over," Dammen shouted to his men.

"Hhugh!" Toothless fired at a Northlander.

"One down, one to…go?" Hiccup said as Toothless fired at a Northlander but he dodged out the way and hit the chest…that had the Whispering Death egg in it.

"Oh, no. that was so very, very far from good," Hiccup said as the chest was on fire.

"Couldn't have done better myself," Tuffnut said as the gang came over to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Out-standing masterful mess," Ruffnut said as she noticed the destruction that Toothless caused.

"Mm-hmm…and I'm afraid it's about to get a whole heap messier!" Hiccup said.

"Oh, no…not that one! Anything but—" Dammen shouted in fear as then the chest exploded. "Ahh!"

"Is that-?" Asher asked as he noticed the Whispering Death baby come out from the exploded chest.

"Uh-huh, a newborn Whispering Death. I may have accidentally incubated it," Hiccup said as Dammen and the other Northlanders ran away from the Whispering Death.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut shouted with his arm raised.

"Let's go down Toothless," Hiccup said as then Toothless flew down.

"Hiccup? What are you doing? Seriously…you can't," Asher shouted to her.

"I have to try, Asher. This is my fault. We can't just leave it at large. Even way out here. I'm going to have to train it," Hiccup said as she dismounted from Toothless and started walking to the baby. Of course, the baby was longer then her arm and the head bigger then her hand. It was dark green. Light green on the underbelly and it's spikes on the top of it's head were red. And…the baby had very sharp teeth.

"Hey, there, little fella," Hiccup said as she put her arm out, hand open and palm facing towards the baby. "It's kinda scary, huh, all this new stuff to process and no mon around to walk you through it." The baby made a small noise. "But look. I can help. I know a bit about dragons. Been there, done that, got the scorch marks." The baby slithered closer to Hiccup and sniffed her hand. "You can smell it, right? Reckon I've got dragon in my pores…" Hiccup just kept talking, her nerves were going crazy and when she was nervous she would just keep talking. One wrong move and this baby would…well.

"If this all goes south…get her out of there, okay?" Hiccup heard Asher say from above. Stormfly squawked as she looked down at Hiccup.

"No one has ever trained a baby dragon before," Fishlegs said in excitement.

"What if it doesn't work?" Snotlout said.

"We get ready to fight…" Ruffnut replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Always ready," Tuffnut replied with the same look as his sister.

"So anyway. Feel free. It's just a hand. Okay, I'm kind of attached to it…but y'know…it might feel good. You probably feel all icky and eggy, bits of shell and all that. Go on…scratch," Hiccup said. With her other hand she was messing with her hair behind her back, nerves going crazy. The baby then sniffed her hand some more and placed it's big head on Hiccup's hand with it's eyes closed…in delight.

"And officially, phew." Hiccup said as she scratched under it's chin. It's spikes weren't rough yet but soft.

Dammen was still running away but was stopped by the dragons he had imprisoned.

"Ah," Dammen said and tried running in a different direction but was stopped by Gobber and the crew members. "I surrender."

So, with a long days work, the dragons that were imprisoned flew off. Dammen was tied up and placed on the ship. The eggs that Dammen had were brought with since none of the dragons there claimed them. The Whispering Death baby was also brought with, curling around Hiccup's neck and sleeping. They then set sailed to Berk. Stormfly being the dragon she is, incubated the eggs. She is such a mother hen. When they finally arrived at Berk, it was early morning, many things were done. Dammen was brought to the dungeon to sit and think about, basically what he had done. Hiccup's idea for a Dragon pin was thought about and was built right on the spot. Everyone in Berk pitched in. A large piece of flat land was found and the dragons melted the snow and work began. Since everyone at Berk helped out the building was done by the end of the day. Straw was placed all over the house to keep the dragons warm and the dragons started to go inside and keep warm.

A giant fire was made in the village to cook fish for dinner. It was basically a fed yourself. You poke a fish with a stick hold it over the fire and then eat it. However, Hiccup and Asher had already ate their fill, and were filling a basket full of smoked fish.

"Mine's done. C'mon, hand'em over. Mouths to feed," Asher said as he placed a cooked fish in the basket.

"All's well that ends well, huh?" Hiccup said as she threw a cooked fish in the basket. Toothless was right behind her excited. "Yes, Toothless we will see her in a few."

"Seems so. Dammen's cooling his heels in the dungeons and Stormfly's back where she belongs," Asher said with excitement as he picked up the basket and him and Hiccup headed towards the Dragon pin.

"How's she doing anyway? Haven't seen her around much," Hiccup said with a wide smile.

"Well, all those other breeds of dragon eggs we rescued from Dammen's ice fortress brought out her motherly instincts, again," Asher said with a shrug of his shoulders. Toothless ran past them into the pin. Asher and Hiccup went in and there was Stormfly with the hatched babies. It only took a day of incubating and boom…babies hatched. Stormfly was curled and the babies were snuggled up by here she was surrounded by Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Gronkles, and the one Whispering Death and of course Toothless sat next to Stormfly giving her some fatherly help if she needed it. It was a cute picture that Hiccup was definitely going to draw when she had the chance.

 _"This is Berk. For better or worse, it's our home. Sure, there are downsides. But the upsides are spectacular, especially baby dragons."_

 **The Nurturing End**

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the long wait, like two months. Work has been long and tiring. Also Word wasn't working for like a month. It kept erroring and I couldn't find out what was wrong with it. Turns out it needed to be updated but it wouldn't show an update signal. Month later it was like 'oh, word update'. Updated it and boom it works again. So here is the next chapter.

Guys apparently a small sneak peak of the THIRD MOVIE, comes out next week! Excited if it's true!

So, someone called me sexiest for making Astrid and boy and Hiccup a girl. Um, okay. This is fanfiction. I can write what I want. Thanks for your comment.

Yuuguregurl21: Thanks for your comment that was like months ago. Happy you enjoyed the chapter. Breakneck bog will be coming soon. I like what you sent me so far. I'll try to come up with a memory because I don't specifically now how old Hiccup was, but I think she would be too young to remember see her mother but maybe remember like a smell or her voice. Singing her a lullaby or something. Glad you like the small Dragon bonding too.

Hina714: Hope to reach Race to Dragons Edge and also do the first and second movie.

Musical Ninja: Defiant One was a tough one to write but happy you liked it. I'll keep your suggestion in mind about Alvin.

Ilovechips4ever: That's why when they meet the others they swapped so Toothless was carrying all that weight. (I think I put that in) if I didn't I need to add that. They knew Toothless couldn't carry all the weight for long. Thanks for rereading What Flies Beneath, it was hard for some reason to add more to it. Maybe because I wasn't a big fan of that episode or something. Yeah I didn't add the thoughts of the dragons I like to put it through their actions, how they huff and warble and such. If you want I can create like a new story and right down there thoughts or something. Toothless and Stormfly aren't mates, more like close friends. I'm waiting for the third movie to come out before I make a definite decision because apparently there will be another Night Fury, don't know if it will be a female or male. Thanks for your review.

Fangirl: majoring in Marine Biology. Thanks for your message a few weeks ago. Life has been busy that's why I'm updating know since it's slowed down for me to actually write. Your message wasn't awkward.

Mana: Yeah, groups always have rivalry in some way. Asher and Snotlout to me would have a lot of problems. Asher likes to plan things while Snotlout just bullheads straight through problems. Dagur and Mala getting married was interesting, don't know what else to say about that. Can't wait to right Breakneck Bog either.

Althea Sirius: thanks for all your comments. I feel like Toothless likes to be doted on so that's why she sometimes called him her baby but she doesn't do it all the time. As they get older she will drop that endearment. Girls can call guys sweetie. I've heard my mom call my dad that a lot. Yeah, I'm awful as spelling. Math and science is my subject. Which is weird because I like to write but have horrible spelling at times. For Thawfest, I'll try to make a future one were Hiccup can show her greatest. I'm giving that some thought. I mean since this is the old times, it will probably take longer for her leg to heal. It will be better by the second season. When I looked on Wiki, it says that she was 15 through the first movie and both Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk. I thought she was 14 too but I rechecked and it says 15.


	24. Extra: Baby Familiar Typhoomerang

**Chapter 24: "Baby" Familiar Typhoomerang**

Hiccup and Toothless took an early morning to go patrolling…by herself. So, she hopes that no one finds out. As they patrolled Hiccup saw something familiar. Scorch marks that were in a circular pattern. That was familiar.

"Toothless down," Hiccup said and Toothless went straight down towards the marked-up ground. Hiccup dismounted and scanned the area.

"We know what makes this mark, don't we bud," Hiccup said to Toothless. Toothless just grumbled not liking the memories that followed.

"Let's go bud. The limps on those trees are broken. It must have flown down and headed that way," Hiccup said as she walked towards the path. Toothless grumbled again. Hiccup followed the path and it led to the beach. As they walked on the sand Hiccup found a cave.

"Maybe it's in there, come on," Hiccup said as she walked towards the entrance followed by Toothless. They felt a strong push of wind behind them then a thud.

 _Uh oh._

A weird squawk and yip sound was made behind them. Hiccup then felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Toothless. Why aren't you doing anything?" Hiccup whispered with her eyes closed. She opened one eye and slowly turned around. There was a Typhoomerang right in front of here but instead of a growl like expression on it's face it had a friendly expression. As Hiccup took in the Typhoomerang something was familiar about this dragon. The Typhoomerang leaned back and did its weird yip sound and flopped it's tongue out to the side. Hiccup looked at Toothless who had a glum expression on it's face. Toothless only had that expression for one dragon.

"Torch?" Hiccup said. It yipped again and started bouncing around. "Oh, Thor, Torch!" Hiccup said in excitement. Torch rubbed it's face against her neck. "Toothless it's Torch!" Toothless just grumbled. "Oh, c'mon Toothless. He isn't a baby anymore…or are you? Do all dragons age differently? Are you still considered a baby or a young adult?" Toothless grumbled but walked over to Torch anyways and they sniffed each other.

Torch wasn't just red anymore. He had a lot of differently coloring on him. His horn on his nose and the two on the side of his head have grown in. His head to halfway down his neck was a gray coloring not red. And his coloring wasn't red anymore but a sunburnt orange. That color was on his wings and on the sides but got lighter towards the end of his wings and his underbelly. He was a pretty dragon.

Torch yipped again and went over to the ocean and sprayed hot fire into the water. After he looked over at Toothless and motioned with his head to come over. Toothless walked over next to Torch and looked at the water. Sure enough, cooked fish came to the surface. Torch yipped and took out a fish and ate it. He then looked at Toothless. Toothless warbled and ate a fish took. Then Torch. Then Toothless. Hiccup laughed at this display. It seemed Toothless and Torch worked out their differences in a manly dragon way.

Hiccup couldn't wait to tell her friends.

Of course, that didn't go well. Patrolling by herself. She got punched in the shoulder by Asher.

That still hurts.

But they were happy Torch was back and Toothless finally got along with him.

 **Author's note:**

I wish in the series they showed some of the dragons they rescued or helped out and how they did later on. The next chapter is the comic where Torch is in. That's why I decided to make this chapter, so Torch doesn't just randomly appear.


	25. Comic: The Stowaway

**Chapter 25: The Stowaway**

" _This is Berk. An island well north of the middle of nowhere. Its remoteness means we rarely ever rub shoulder with the world at large. Which suits us most of the time. The older I get the more I wonder about that horizon and what's beyond it. Adventure, danger, new challenges and, of course the totally and utterly—"_

Today at the dragon academy it was Hiccup against the rest of the gang. Each person had a sling shot that had powedered bags. The goal is that the gang has to sneak up on Hiccup and shoot her and Toothless and vis versa. They have done this many times with Hiccup usually winning because she never gets shot at but is able to use Toothless speed to shot the others who are unaware of what just happened. However, Hiccup's mind was just not into it and that's what go her caught. Hiccup though she had snuck up on Fishlegs but she didn't know that that was the plan. Out of nowhere the other appeared out of the clouds and shot at Hiccup and Toothless. Meatlug turned around so Fishlegs could shoot at Hiccup at well.

"What? No!" Hiccup yelled in surprise.

"Three hits! That's like…some points to us!" Ruffnut said.

"Which puts us at…a million? Maybe," Tuffnut said.

"Head in the clouds, Hiccup?" Asher taunted.

"Yeah, never saw us comin', did ya?" Snotlout said with a laugh.

 _"—unexpected? There's a saying, 'be careful what you wish for'. Because sometimes, when you least expect it the horizon comes to you."_

With Hiccup and Toothless being shot at a lot the exercise was over and they headed back to the Dragon Academy. Toothless was not happy with her.

"Sorry, bud. I let you down. Guess my mind just wasn't on the game," Hiccup said as Toothless landed.

"Got that right. Caught you napping in the saddle," Snotlout said as Hookfang landed.

"That expression on your face, it was to…dye for," Asher said laughing as his own joke. Finally everyone dismounted and grouped together.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I just—" Hiccup was cut off when Toothless decided to shake himself to get all the dye off, coating everyone. Toothless's payback. "Thanks, Toothless, guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, but did we?" Snotlout said as they all dusted off the dye that landed on them.

"Seriously though, we've never so much as tagged you and Toothless before. What's up?" Asher asked as they walked out of the Dragon Academy.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Astrid. Forget it," Hiccup said. Asher not believing that everything was fine got right up next to Hiccup and pointed at her.

"Uh-uh. You've not been yourself for days. Now spill," Asher basically commanded her.

"Uhhhh. Don't you ever think that sometimes we're missing out on a whole world of possibilities?" Hiccup asked as they mounted back on their dragons, heading towards the center part of the village. Hiccup looked down and saw the smaller children chases birds and a baby Monstrous Nightmare lighting the sheep on fire.

"That life is happening someplace else? Anyone? Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as they landed again near the docks.

"Nhhh," Snotlout said. "Nope."

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"We've got everything we need right here in Berk: food, dragons, fishbone beard combs. Oh, did I mention food?" Fishlegs said.

"Ruffnut? Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"I never think we're missing out on stuff," Tuffnut said.

"Dude! You never think," Ruffnut replied.

"True," Tuffnut said.

"Asher?" Hiccup asked him, hoping that he would agree.

"Gotta say, Hiccup, since…as long as I can remember…it's not exactly been dull around here," Asher replied.

"You're right, all of you. Forget it," Hiccup said putting her hands behind her back, playing with her hair.

"Listen, if it's excitement you're after something's got everyone's breeches in a bunch down at the dock," Snotlout said pointing down below where a group of Vikings seemed to be yelling at each other. They ran down to the docks to see what the commotion was about.

"—can you believe it?"

"—bold as brass!"

"—like he owns the place."

"One side…let me through," Stoick said as the gang finally arrived. "Problem Jorgen? I can see you hit some trouble," Stoick said as he pointed to the ship with many holes in it.

"Ah, a little scare with some outcast ships, something of nothing really, no, my problem is this or rather…him…stowed away on my ship! The barefaced cheek of it!" Jorgen said pointed to a boy or well man I guess. Probably around 19 years old. He was tall, muscled but not big. Blond hair that fell past his shoulder which was open. Green tunic that fell past his waist to upper-mid thigh. Black pants, brown leather shoes. A small red fur cape that was tied around his neck. Metal braces and metal shoulder plates with a regular standard Viking helmet, basically a metal hat with two small horns sticking out on the sides that then curve upwards.

"Name's Hroar. I'm from Knaff, one of the westerly isles. This is Berk, right? I've heard so much about the place," Hroar said as he introduced himself to Stoick.

"You have, have you? And what, you though you'd just hop on a passing ship and come and see for yourself, is that it?" Stoick questioned.

"Exactly!" Hroar said with an enthusiastic smile.

"'Exactly'," Stoick scoffs. "Gobber?"

"Don't look at me. I rather admire his, ah, plick. I mean, where would us Vikings be without a bit of that intrepid spirit?" Gobber said.

"And what is it exactly you expect to see here?" Stoick asked.

"Dragons!" Hroar announced.

"Hm. What do you think Asher?" Hiccup asked.

"The word that springs to mind is…brawny," Asher replied.

"Check out the totally happening new guy," Tuffnut said.

"I am. I am," Ruffnut said, liking at what she was looking at.

….

Stoick led Hroar to the Hofferson's house where Ingolf was with Hella. Hiccup and Asher followed behind.

"So this is the stowaway I've been hearing about?" Ingolf said with a smile.

"Wow, news travels fast," Hiccup whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you but could you…" Stoick asked.

"No problem. Not the first time we have sheltered someone," Hella announced.

"Yeah, the last time was someone who was working with Alvin who turns out was doing it against his will," Asher said.

"What?" Hroar asked.

"Long story," Hiccup.

"Oh," Hroar replied.

"So, while I strongly disapprove of stowaways in general, and in no way condone or support such enterprises, however intrepid they may seem, Hroar will stay here at the Hofferson's guest until we can arrange for a return trip to Knaff," Stoick said. Just then Calder came through the door with baby Asfrid.

"Oh, does the baby stay here too?" Hroar asked.

"No, they are in the Hofferson family home which is right behind this house. It's for when family visits," Hella said with a smile. "Do you need something Calder?"

"Yes, that concoction that you make with the honey. She's got a small fever," Calder said.

"Oh, of course. Excuse us Chief," Hella said as she went into the kitchen followed by Calder. Stoick nodded.

"Ingolf can I show you something," Stoick asked.

"Of course, Chief," Ingolf said as they went out the from door. "Behave kids."

"Right…" Asher said with both his hands on his hips looking at Hroar with a raised brow.

"Sure…welcome. I'm Hiccup," Hiccup announced going to shake his hand but then Toothless poked his head through the door.

"And this…must be Toothless," Hroar said ignored Hiccup's hand and going down to greet Toothless. "Y'know, I'd heard stories, but being this close to an actually Night Fury…wow…its worth every uncomfortable day and night in the _Fraghen's_ hold." Toothless lowered his head to the ground and narrowed his eyes at Hiccup.

"May I?" Hroar asked.

"Um…sure Toothless, play nice," Hiccup said as Hroar lowered himself to try and pet Toothless.

"Hey there, Fella. J'ka-na-na—" Hroar started saying quietly. Toothless started snarling quietly and glowed blue from his flame.

"Whoo," Hroar said backing up slightly.

"H-hey! Steady," Hiccup said walking up to Toothless. "Easy, Toothless. What's gotten into you?" Hella poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Please make sure that Toothless doesn't blast our guest, will you?" Hella asked.

"It's okay. Probably my fault," Hroar announced to her.

"What was that…thing you said?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably should have just let Toothless blast him," Asher whispered, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Just and old Knaff lullaby. Something my old dad used to sing to me after he got back from the slate quarry. Listen, what to show me around? I'd really love to meet the other dragon riders," Hroar said.

"I'm a dragon rider," Asher said.

"Wow, really cool," Hroar said in excitement.

"Well…sure why not? We can give you a tour, right Asher?" Hiccup said her eyes pleading that he come with.

"Yes, let's. Stormfly's probably out by the Dragon Academy again," Asheer said. "So that's should be our last stop."

….

Finally, after touring through the entire village, the Dragon Academy was the last destination.

"…and this is the Dragon Academy. We usually let the dragons stretch their wings before they bed down for the night," Hiccup said though she didn't mention the Dragon Pin. She didn't trust just anybody to know where all the dragons liked to sleep. Asher noticed that she didn't say anything about it but didn't bring it up. Toothless followed the during the whole tour.

"Right, right…" Hroar said.

"Guys this is Hroar. Hroar, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Hiccup said as they arrived at the Dragon Academy and everyone was there.

"Are we really, y'know, famous? Like, other Viking kids…wanna be us?" Ruffnut asked as she leaned towards Hroar.

"Hey, everyone knows the story of how you trained your dragons. Word get around," Hroar said.

"And you came all the way from Knaff…just to meet us?" Fishlegs said with delight.

"Sure. Honestly, Knaff's a little…well, dull. Not much happens there. Sure, I'll be in deep trouble when I get home, but I had to get out. Whatever it took," Hroar said.

"Anyway, this is Meatlug," Fishlegs said, introducing his Gronckle.

"Actually, I think Hroar would rather meet Hookfang," Snotlout said pointing to his dragon.

"Uh…Barf…Belch…I mean, look, you get like…" Tuffnut began.

"Twice the dragon," Ruffnut said as the twins wrapped an arm around each other.

"Asher…this may be nothing…but something about Hroar just doesn't sit right with me," Hiccup whispered to Asher as he went to Stormfly.

"Mm-hm. Maybe what's bugging you is that Hroar actually did what you only fantasized about doing?" Asher said. "I mean I may not like that I have another guest in my home but that doesn't mean he is an evil guy." Hiccup sighed and looked down not happy that Asher had to spell it out that yes Hroar did do what Hiccup only dreamed about doing but that doesn't escape her mind that Hroar just doesn't feel right.

"Hey, Hroar, fancy sharing a saddle? There's room for two on Stormfly," Asher said. Toothless snorts in anger. Probably doesn't like that Stormfly was going to have someone that Toothless didn't trust on her back.

"I don't know what stings more, Toothless. That she said it or that she could be right," Hiccup said talking aloud to Toothless.

….

The next morning Hiccup awoke to many things. First two loud roars outside but what really got her up with Violet's claw poking into her gut. Violet got scared from the loud roaring.

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelled as she literally flew out of bed, hitting her head on the floor. More roaring and this time something breaking could be heard outside.

"What?" Hiccup said rubbing her head.

"Hiccup!" She heard Gobber yelling outside.

"Oh, no…" Hiccup said regonizing the sound of destructive dragons.

"Get out here…now!" Gobber shouted. Hiccup quickly put on day clothes and her prosthetic and looked out the window. "Or so help me, I'll brain both these brash maniacs with the business end of my battleaxe!" Hiccup finally ran outside to see Thornado release a mighty wind roar causing Stormfly to fall back and crash into a building. The Berkians all ran out of the way from the destruction.

"Stormfly? Thornado? What's gotten into them? And how do I stop them? Where's Asher when you need him! Wait…perfect." As Hiccup was mumbling to herself she then found a broken barrel that had plenty of fish in it. "If there's only on thing Stormfly and Thornado love it's mealtime," Hiccup said holding a fish in each hand. She then got in between both dragons, probably not the smartest thing she has ever done. She held a fish to each of the dragons and it seemed to work.

"That's it. You're just hungry, right! Look, plenty to go around. Enough for everyone. That's it," Hiccup said as both the dragons sniffed one of the fish. Both the dragons then nibbled at the fish and Hiccup released the fish and they ate them in one gulp. Hiccup picked up two more fish and fed each dragon one.

"This is all just a misunderstanding. A storm in a fish barrel," Hiccup said, giggling at her own joke. "And may I just say, 'phew'." Hiccup then went to place a hand on both their snouts and they calmed down even more. Thornado even yawned in exhaustion.

"That…was kind of incredible," Hroar said, as he came out of nowhere.

"Hroar?" Hiccup said in surprise.

"I mean, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes…well, I guess all the stories…are true," Hroar said clapping at what he just saw.

"But what set'em off? Generally, Thornado keeps to himself," Hiccup said thinking for some kind of answer.

"Not a clue. I was just getting some air when it all kicked off. No warning. Nothing," Hroar said trying to help.

"Still…it's been a long time since we had any inter-species trouble around here," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, trouble," Asher said as he came through the crowd of Vikings who came back after the dragons were calm.

"Yeah, trouble your dragon went crazy here just a second ago," Hiccup said putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Asher said surprised. "She never caused any trouble. Well, no in a long time if that."

"Yeah, well, it's been solved. But what more trouble is there?" Hiccup asked.

"It's Hookfang. He's acting up," Asher said, motioning for Stormfly to come to him. Stormfly squawked and walked over. Asher placed a hand on her snout.

"That's so not a newsflash," Hiccup said.

"It's serious, Hiccup. Not just the usual hot-tempered stuff. Hurry!" Asher said grabbing her hand and leading her to the commotion which happened to be at the Dragon Academy. Stormfly followed.

"Okay, but again, why now?" Hiccup asked.

Once they arrived at the Dragon Academy, Snotlout was trying to calm his dragon which wasn't working.

"That's enough! You stop this right now or-or I'll yell at you some more!" Snotlout shouted. Hookfang let out some smoke through his nostrils, covering Snotlout with warm smoke.

"That's tellin' him!" Snotlout said.

"Hookfang. I expected better of you," Hiccup said as Fishlegs handed her some think gloves. The gloves were just in case of Hookfang decided to heat his skin up to high which could burn Hiccup's hands.

"This is no example to set for the others. They look up to you!" Hiccup said to Hookfang who started to lower his head when Hiccup walked towards him. "So, kill the flame and stop acting like a moody child." Hookfang stopped letting out smoke. "We're a team. We look out for each other. We do not throw our weight around. So, lock in or drop out." Hiccup said as she kneeled down and patted Hookfang's nose. Hookfang calmed down to where he layed on the ground and almost had a smile on his face. "Better."

"I was just about to try that," Snotlout said crossing his arms.

"Uh, huh. Any idea what got him all hot under the collar?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"Nope," Snotlout replied.

"What?" Asher asked as he noticed that Hroar was nowhere to be found.

"It's nothing," Hiccup said.

"It's not nothing. I've seen that look before," Asher said.

"You'd just think I was being…petty," Hiccup replied.

"Spill," Asher said.

"Well, does anyone else find it stange that—" Hiccup stopped talking when another loud roar could be heard and crashing as if building were breaking.

"Uh? Now what?" Hiccup said in exhaustion. They all ran out of the Dragon Academy and saw…

"Toothless?" Hiccup said in confusion. Toothless was angry but it was probably from all the Terrible Terrors that were on him. He really didn't like Terrible Terrors. They were a menace to him.

"Guess Hookfang isn't the only dragon with discipline issues," Snotlout said elbowing Hiccup in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Snotlout. That helps so much," Hiccup replied not amused.

"Toothless, back off," Hiccup said as she ran over to Toothless who was trying to shake of a Terrible Terror who was on his face. "Cease and de-sist…oh, no…" Hiccup saw Toothless stand on his hind legs and flung the Terrible Terrors off him causing a few of the smaller dragons to land and stramble over Hiccup. Hiccup fell to the ground as like five of the Terrible Terrors landed on her…hard.

"Hiccup!" Asher shouted as he ran over to him. The Terrible Terrors flew off.

"Whoah, full on dragon dump," Tuffnut said.

"That's gotta hurt," Ruffnut replied.

"You, okay?" Fishlegs said as he and Asher helped Hiccup up. Asher placed Hiccups arm around his shoulders.

"I know how a smoked herring feels now. But, yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup said. "Toothless?"

"Seems okay, but…that was some mugging," Asher said as they looked over at Toothless who was Terrible Terror free.

"If it was the Terrible Terrors that started it. Toothless has been in a funny mood since…well…since Hroar showed up," Hiccup said but started to see how the gang was looking at him "I know, I know, it's—"

"Baseless," Asher said, but still held onto Hiccup.

"Uncalled for," Fishlegs letting go of Hiccup.

"Kind of pathetic if you ask me," Snotlout replied.

"Harsh," Tuffnut said.

"Cold," Ruffnut said.

"Fine," Hiccup said letting go of Asher. "Be friends with him. I'm going home to lay down after being strambled by Terrible Terrors. Good Day!" Hiccup walked…well…limped off followed by Toothless. They were almost home when Hiccup decided to say something.

"Well, Toothless, it's been a day to forget and it's only lunchtime," Hiccup said which Toothless only huffed in annoyance. "At least at home…" Hiccup said as she opened the door but heard the sound of laughing, "I should get some peace and quiet?" There was her father, Gobber, and Hroar eating lunch at the table, having a grand old time.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! The walrus too?" Gobber said, laughing.

"Looked him right in the eye and jumped overboard," Hroar relpied.

"You tell a fine tall story for a lad not long out of short breeches," Stoick said.

"Ah, Hiccup, we started without you," her father said noticing her at the door.

"So, I see," Hiccup replied as she walked in followed by Toothless.

"What's this I hear about unrest among the dragon?" Stoick asked in his chief voice.

"Well—" Hiccup began.

"Sort it out. Now. Oh, and find Hroar a dragon will you?" Stoick said.

"A…dragon?" Hiccup said confused.

"We think Hroar should enroll in the Dragon Academy while he's here," Stoick said.

"We?" Hiccup asked, already knowing who this 'we' was.

"We. Idea is to send him back with a new skill. Give our brother Vikings on Knaff some aerial firepower of their own," Stoick said. "You know a village who isn't related to Berk in some way. Branch out our new tradition."

"Grr-eat thinking there, dad," Hiccup said.

"Well, to be honest, it was Hroar's idea, but I heartily endorse it," Stoick said.

"Uh-huh," Hiccup said crossing her arms.

"So, Hiccup…" Hroar said in delight "…when do we start?"

"Right now, if you're so eager," Hiccup said.

 _Guess I won't be laying down yet_ , Hiccup said to herself. _And have to get the guys. Not happy right now._

….

With the help of the gang they found Torch by the beach exactly where Hiccup found Torch a few days ago. Torch was blowing fire into the water to eat some fish.

"Say hello to Torch. A Tyhoomerang," Hiccup said. "They get very big and very dangerous. But catch'em young, and they make excellent mounts. Best way to bond is show him who's boss right from the start." Hiccup placed a harness between his neck and body where the mount would be. Torch rubbed his head on her side and Hiccup rubbed his head in return. "Remember, no fear. You're in charge." Hiccup reminded Hroar.

"Got it!" Hroar said as he then jumped on Torch. "Right, Tor—" Hroar was thrown off as Torch flipped him off. Hroar landed right in the water. Toothless warbled and Stormfly squawked.

"Hey, okay, it happens. Been there, done that," Hiccup said as she walked up to Hroar. "Trick is, to get straight back in the saddle." Hroar then got right back up and stomped over to Torch. He jumped on Torch again but was once again flung off. He screamed as he was flung into the water again but he got back up to try again.

"Go, Hroar!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Too dumb to know when to quit. Kinda remind me…of me," Tuffnut said.

"Of course, some people just never get the hang of—" Hiccup began.

"Let's go," Hroar shouted as he was on Torch and Torch was…letting him. Hiccup crossed his arms. On the third try and Hroar was on Torch.

"Well. I'm impressed," Ruffnut said.

"He's a natural," Fishlegs said.

"Watch out, Hiccup, I smell competition," Snotlout announced. Hiccup didn't say anything.

"C'mon Toothless," Hiccup said as she mounted Toothless.

"You're not staying?" Asher asked.

"No," Hiccup responded before Toothless took off.

….

Hiccup went home and it was quiet. Fluffy was in the front of the house and Violet was probably out and about. Hiccup dragged herself upstairs and to bed followed by Toothless who laid next to the bed.

"Why does no one trust my gut instinct?" Hiccup asked. Toothless warbled.

"Yeah well it's not the same as Heidan," Hiccup replied. Toothless brought his head up and rested it on the bed, to warble again.

"Well, I guess I know how it feels now when you tell your friends that the new guy is sketchy and no one believes you…just like when Asher tried to tell me about Heidan," Hiccup said. Toothless warbled again.

"I hate it when you are right," Hiccup responded. Hiccup got up from the bed and Toothless backed away. "Well, that means no nap. Have to figure out about our stowaway."

Hiccup went downstairs to a room, that wasn't used all that often. A small library that was in the house. The chief's house had a small room full of the books that basically harbored all the book that Berk had.

"Time to study," Hiccup said to herself.

The sun just went down when Hiccup finally found a book that talked about Knaff.

"Knaff…Knaff…ah, here it is. Wow, and I thought Berk was remote! That must have been a whole lot of nights in a cramped cargo hold," Hiccup said as she pointed to the small island.

"Funny…no one came across Hroar that whole time," Hiccup said as she flipped to the description of the Knaff.

"Knaff. Population: 86. Trade: fishing, weaving and brewing. But…no slate mining," Hiccup said. Hiccup put the book away and headed upstairs to her room. Toothless was fast asleep so was Violet and Fluffy. Hiccup narrowed her eyes as she saw something moving under her pillow. Slowly she moved and lifted the pillow.

"Ah. Can I help you?" Hiccup asked. The baby Whispering Death just yipped at her before flying up to her neck and sleeping. "My dads going to kill me." Hiccup was too tired to mind right now as she got ready for bed, went under the covers and fell right to sleep. Tomorrow she will talk to Jorgen about the stowaway. One problem at a time.

….

Early in the morning, Hiccup and Toothless went to look for Jorgen. Hiccup told Violet to keep an eye on the Whispering Death and make sure her dad doesn't find it. Oh the horror Hiccup knew she would go through if her dad finds out.

"…this run-in you had with the outcasts. Caption Jorgen, any idea what they were after?" Hiccup asked as she finally found him.

"None. They attached. We mustered a defense. It was over in no time at all. They left empty-handed. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the _Fraghen_ seaworthy before the next tide," Jorgen said as he tried to go back to work.

"Just…one more question…the attack, could it have been a diversion?" Hiccup asked.

"I suppose, but to what end? Like I say, they left empty-handed," Jorgen repeated.

"True. But what if the idea wasn't to subtract from your cargo but to add to it," Hiccup said as she put a figure to her chin thinking.

"Eh?" Jorgen said not knowing what she was talking about. Hiccup with that thought ran to the Dragon Academy knowing that's where the gang was going to be. As she ran she passed Mildew with a crowd. Mildew was sprouting nonsense again until the end.

"…that's the thing with dragons, what I've always said. Maybe they can be trained, but they can't be tamed. Underneath, they're still the same savage creatures they always were. All you need to do is scratch the surface to reveal the enemy within," Mildew shouted.

….

"Wh-where's Hroar?" Hiccup asked as she was trying to take in deep breaths. Toothless was behind her. The others looked at her strangely.

"Hroar? He took Torch up. Wanted Asher to show him Dragon Island," Fishlegs said.

"Dragon Island?! That's bad. Really, really, bad! Listen, we need to saddle up, now! Hroar is not what he seems," Hiccup announced. Fishlegs and Tuffnut looked at her with worry while Snotlout and Ruffnut had smirks on their faces like she was lying. Well Hiccup was going to get their attention right now!

….

Asher and Hroar finally arrived at Dragon Island where the Red Death once was but was defeated. Asher didn't like to be here it brought up bad memories.

"Well, there it is, Dragon Island. Of course, we don't want just anyone dropping in. So the Berk fleet gently discourages casual sightseers," Asher said.

"Let sleeping dragons lie, that it?" Hroar asked.

"Exactly. Anyway…we should probably be getting back," Asher said as he stirred Stormfly away.

"Ah, c'mon can't hurt to take a closer look," Hroar said as he brought Torch closer to the island and land.

"Hroar, no! It's strictly forbidden to land," Asher shouted.

"Hah. Where's your sense of adventure, Asher? I'd expect that kind of caution from Hiccup, but not you," Hroar said as he flipped up and over Torch, onto the ground. "We're kindred spirits, you and I. No one tells us what we can do and can't do."

"Hroar, please. We have to go now. It's not safe," Asher pleaded as Stormfly landed on the ground. Hroar headed towards a tunnel.

"Asher. You have no idea just how right you are!" Hroar said.

….

"Go, bud, go! Fast as you can," Hiccup said as her and the gang flew over the ocean towards Dragon Island.

"Seriously, Hiccup, is this really necessary? I mean, this theory of yours feels a little…thin," Snotlout shouted as Toothless was far in front of them.

"It's more than a theory, Snotlout. I doubt Hroar ever set foot on Knaff. Let alone spent twenty-eight days and nights in the hold of the _Fraghen_. I think, while the captain and crew defended their ship against a frontal assault, Hroar boarded _The Fraghen_ , in open water, from a smaller vessel," Hiccup shouted back. "And if what I say true, which I'm pretty sure, Asher could be in trouble!"

"But, if that's true and _The Fraghen_ was attacked by Outcasts, then that would make Hroar an Outcast too!" Snotlout shouted back realizing how screwed they are.

….

"Hrar! K'ta'tuk-too-tu-tu-rak-rak-ta-wah," Hroar shouted towards the cave.

"Stop it! What is that anyway?" Asher asked as Stormfly started to squawk like she was in pain. Torch lowered his head a started growling.

"It's a talent. Don't ask me to explain it. I was born with it," Hroar said. "I just seem to know how to enflame them. Maybe it's the words. It's some king of old language, older than ours. Or maybe the gestures. I made those up myself. Or it could be something about me. The polar opposite of Hiccup's knack for calming them down. Whatever the case I…"

"No!" Asher shouted as she saw the dragons start to exit the cave.

"…always get a reaction!" Hroar shouted. The dragons exploded out of the cave, roaring in so much anger. Snaptrappers, Whispering Deaths, Monstrous Nightmares, Timberjacks's and many others were there. Hroar got back on Torch and they lifted up.

"And now, having gotten them nicely worked up, all I have to do is lead them straight back to Berk. Once they're finished, Alvin the Treacherous will march in and crush whatever resistance is left," Hroar announced as he led the angry dragons back to Berk.

"That is some way shy of good," Fishlegs said as they approached Dragon Island. They saw a giant group of dragons following Hroar.

"And somewhere beyond insanely bad," Snotlout said.

"Guys, do what you can to keep these dragons busy. But don't hurt them," Hiccup said. "I'm going after the kid who kicked this particular hornet's nest."

"Atta-girl Stormfly. We can lick this thing together. I'd take more than a creep like Hroar to drive a wedge between us," Asher said as he was finally able to get Stormfly out of her daze. Well, Stormfly kicked herself out of it.

"'Don't hurt them', seriously? If anyone's gonna get hurt around here. It's us," Snotlout said as they approached some of the dragons, and they were all very angry.

"Heh, an' we know how to get hurt in style," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, no one does it quite like us," Tuffnut replied.

"Oops, hey guys. Can't we all just, y'know get along?" Fishlegs said as a Whispering Death and Typhoomerang ganged up on him. They both breathed in and Meatlug dropped down as the two dragons released their fire, hitting each other.

"Oh, well, so much for mediation," Fishlegs said holding his helmet on his head.

"Get that Timberjack's attention, Hookfang, then get me out of here," Snotlout said. Snotlout was being followed by three dragons: Whispering Death, Typhoomerang, and Thunderdrum. Hookfang fired at a Timberjack from behind. It turned around and fired at them but Hookfang dodged out the way and it hit the three dragons that followed them. "Yeah!"

"Gasball. Time delay!" Ruffnut said.

"You got it, sis. Three, two, one ignition!" Tuffnut shouted. A huge herd of dragons came towards them, but Barf let out his gas and Belch let out his spark. It created a huge boom that it shook the dragons from flight.

"Out…" Ruffnut said.

"Standing!" Tuffnut finished.

"I should have known right when Toothless took a dislike in you. He's always been a good judge of character," Hiccup said as they flew next to Hroar.

"In other circumstance we could have made a great team, Hiccup. You prime'em, I let'em loose like slingshots," Hroar replied. "You have all this protentional. But let it go to waste."

"You make the mistake all outcasts make, Hroar," Hiccup replied. Toothless let out smoke covering Hroar and Torch, hiding from sight. "You think of dragons purely as weapons. Might make right, it's that simple to you."

"Where?" Hroar asked, coughing as the smoke finally cleared up but couldn't find Hiccup. Toothless was right below Torch hiding from Torch's wingspan.

"But, as with everything too good to be true there's always a catch," Hiccup said as she unbuckled Torch's saddle.

"What? No! Hiccup!" Hroar shouted as he fell off Torch. Torch just let him fall not even going after him.

"What was the before about potentional?" Hiccup shouted as she reached down to catch Hroar. "And letting it go to waste? Oops." Hiccup pretended to catch him but missed on purpose. Asher came flying on Stormfly who caught Hroar with her claws.

"Tempting though it was to let you fall, that's not how we do things in Berk. What you see as weakness we see as strength," Asher replied angrily. Toothless flew towards Torch who was flying with his head down in shame. Hiccup caught the rope that was used to stir Torch. Hiccup noticed that since Hroar wasn't focused on controlling the other dragons since he fell, they were out of their daze and flew back to Dragon Island.

"C'mon, Torch. You come with me and no, no one's blaming you," Hiccup said soothing the Typhoomerang. Torch still didn't want to look at Hiccup. "How about you come to the Dragon Pin and I will feed you a loud of fish." Torch lifted his head and let his tongue hand out to the side. Toothless looked below and let his tongue hang out too. Hiccup laughed at their antics.

"No hard feeling, eh, Asher? You know what they say, no harm done," Hroar said.

"I have another saying. All's fair in love and war," Asher said as then Stormfly dropped Hroar. Hroar screamed before landing in a barrel with fish. It was a dock that the Berkians made at Dragon Island, just in case they had to make port there. They must have forgot about a barrel full of fish. It smelt pretty bad.

"Hope you like fish," Hiccup shouted.

"We just gonna leave him there? Not that I'm objecting, mind you," Fishlegs said.

"For a while. Then we'll move him somewhere…neutral…so the other Outcasts can pick him up," Hiccup said.

"If they can stand the fishy stench," Asher replied. They all laughed at that.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go home," Hiccup said as they headed back home.

" _This is Berk. What it is, and where is it. For better or worse. And all those distant horizons can wait. Because I realize now all that adventure, the danger, new challenges, and of course, the totally and utterly unexpected is right here on our own doorstep."_

 **Author's note:**

If you want to see how I picture Asher build when he grows up to like 19 it is similar to Hroar. So just imagine what he would look like at the age now, just not with that much muscle yet.

Hope you like it.

Next chapter is Breakneck Bog.


	26. Breakneck Bog

**Chapter 26: Breakneck Bog**

" _Everybody had lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything-even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink."_

It was a calm day on Berk, as one could tell as Hiccup was still sleeping. This was very rar to the inhabitants and who would blame them, considering everything that had transpired over the past weeks. Apparently, they have a sudden knack of being followed by trouble.

So, with that in mind, the Berkians decided to take the opportunity to go on with their everyday lives as usual, however the same couldn't be said for 3 certain Vikings and two of their dragons. Of course, one of those people had to wake up Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled to his daughter upstairs who was still very asleep.

"Huh?" Hiccup said rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out. "What?"

"Hiccup! Get up!" Stoick yelled again.

"What!?" Hiccup yelled as she rolled out of bed and onto the floor, surprised by the yelling. Toothless, Violet, and _**Trouble**_ jumped up at the loud thud that she made when hitting the floor. _**Trouble**_ started thrashing around, destroying the stone bed that the dragons slapped on. _**Trouble**_ was the baby whispering death that they saved a few weeks ago.

"Ahh!" Hiccup said as stone bits were being thrown everywhere. Trouble was still not well trained, and like to well…get into trouble…a lot, by destroying everything.

"Get up Hiccup! We are going out to look for Trader Johann!" Stoick shouted again. Then again when Stoick talks it always sounds like he's shouting. Toothless growled at Trouble causing Trouble to calm down and twirl into a ball before calming down.

"Yes, I'm up. I'm up!" Hiccup jumped on her one foot, trying to avoid the stones on the floor and placed the prosthetic on her leg. Surprisingly her leg has been healing well now. It no longer needs the green paste unless she overworks it, but it hasn't needed it in a while. Hiccup quickly dressed in her brown pants and purple shirt before her father yelled for her again.

"Ugh," Hiccup groaned. "Coming!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing her travel bag. "Let's go Toothless, can't keep him waiting apparently. Please Trouble, don't destroy anything." Toothless followed Hiccup downstairs and outside where Gobber, her father, Ingolf, with their dragons, Thornado and Jungleclaw respectively.

"Finally," her father said before mounting Thornado with Gobber behind him. Ingolf mounted Jungleclaw.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hiccup said as she put the saddle on Toothless, attaching her bag. She mounted Toothless and all three dragons took off with their riders. Hiccup followed her father as she had no idea where to start looking for Trader Johann. Ingolf stayed next to her father. He was scheduled to arrive about a week ago and still hasn't come. So, something must have happened to him, hopefully nothing bad.

"Where is he? He's been late before, but never this late," Hiccup heard her father say.

"Are you sure Trader Johann even has it?" Gobber asked.

 _Has what?_ Hiccup thought to herself. Hiccup winced has she was sitting on her hair which was pulling at her head. With the rush Hiccup wasn't able to tie her hair in a braid.

 _Maybe I should just cut it._

"After all, it has been almost 15 years since then, Stoick," Ingolf said. Gobber and Ingolf chimed in with doubts of the item that Stoick was looking for before they were taken back with Stoick's answer.

"I'm sure. I heard from Jorgenson, who heard from Stevenson the Shepard, who talked to Toldstadt the Fisherman, who said he saw Johann put it on his boat himself," Stoick said with absolute confidence as he remembered the confirmation of the said item from his sources, much to Gobber's and Ingolf's confusion.

"Well, it doesn't get any more sure than that," Gobber said in a deadpan voice.

"You know, it might help if I actually knew what we are looking for," Hiccup shouted to her father.

"We're looking for Johann. That's all you need to know," Stoick answered her question in a cryptic manner. They searched the entire vicinity and the surrounding sea stacks for any signs of Johann for a few hours before they made their way back to Berk empty-handed. They landed the dragons on the Berk docks. They all dismounted and Stoick, Gobber, and Ingolf walked away followed by Thornado and Jungleclaw. Hiccup just stood at the dock looking at her father with suspicion.

"Not to worry, old friend. It'll arrive safely and in good time," Gobber said patting Stoick on the back.

"Okay, sweetie. We are going on a little field trip," Hiccup said to Toothless who warbled in reply.

….

Hiccup and Toothless went around the village looking for fish and some milk for their field trip. After grabbing a little of everything they went to the Academy not realizing that they were being followed by some Vikings, as they were looking at Hiccup in suspension. As they landed, Hiccup was going through her bag making sure they had everything. Toothless warbled in excitement.

"No, you can't have fish. This is for the trip," Hiccup replied. Toothless warbled sadly. Hiccup sighed. "Okay fine." Hiccup grabbed a small salmon and feed her best friend. "Here you go you gluttonous baby." Toothless warbled happily. "Okaydokey. We'll start in the west islands and work our way back." Hiccup heard some flapping of wings behind him.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself as she turned around and saw Asher on Stormfly.

"Back from where?" Asher said as Stormfly landed and Asher jumped off.

"Uh, j-just a quick spin around the island," Hiccup stuttered out her reply. Not believing Hiccup, Asher walked over and looked inside Hiccup's bag.

"Uh-huh. Quick spin, huh? With enough food to feed Snotlout's whole family?" Asher said as he grabbed a fish and a jug of milk. Hearing another flap of wings and a thud. Hiccup saw Snotlout and Hookfang land. Snotlout already running over to them.

"Did I hear my name? Ooh, do I see a salmon?" Snotlout said as he saw the fish Asher was holding. Snotlout quickly grabbed the cooked fish, biting into it and took the jug and drank all the milk before throwing it behind him. Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"All right, look, if you must know…" Hiccup began.

"And we must…" Asher said as he crossed his arms looking at Hiccup.

"Mmm, mmm!" Snotlout said as he was still chewing the salmon.

"I'm going to do something for my father," Hiccup said whispering the last part. Asher just raised an eyebrow not believing a work of it. Hiccup, not being able to take the 'Asher stare' spilled her guts out. "Okay, okay. Trader Johann is bringing something for him. Something important. And he should have been here by now," Hiccup said really fast.

"You're not trading this fish, are you? Because it's delicious!" Snotlout said not really listening to anything as he was talking to Asher about the fish. However, with a big chomp it was eaten by Hookfang.

"Hey," Snotlout said angrily as Hookfang chewed a little before vomiting the back half of the fish to Snotlout so they could share. Snotlout ate the rest.

"When do we leave?" Asher asked as they were not noticing Snotlout or Hookfang.

"I need to go alone. If we all disappear, my dad will get suspicious," Hiccup said in alarm.

"Go alone? You without is? Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you—" Snotlout started choking on something from the fish. Asher just stared in glee as Snotlout was pointing to his throat. "Help me—off!" Asher punched Snotlout in the gut as whatever was lodged in his throat was spit out. "Out." Snotlout gasped as he was on his knees taking in needed breaths.

"All-all right. Fine. You two can come, but that's it. Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious," Hiccup said to the both of the seriously but of course they didn't heed her warning.

….

It was in the afternoon when they launched themselves into the sky and Hiccup was not happy, not at all. Luckily her one problem was solved, she tied her hair in a braid but now another problem showed up.

"Hey, Hiccup? Snotlout told us there'll be salmon, and I love lox," Tuffnut said. Hiccup looked over and saw Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs on their dragons. Hiccup gave out a heavy sign.

"I'm pretty sure I said, 'Don't tell the others'," Hiccup shouted to Snotlout as she knew he was the one who told.

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you," Snotlout replied back.

"Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team?" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, next time I say that, just slap me in the face," Hiccup replied.

"I'll do it right now," Ruffnut said as she raised her hand up.

"She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome. Watch," Tuffnut said as Ruffnut slapped him in the face hard. "Ahh! Yeah!" Tuffnut said shaking off the slap.

"Hey look!" Asher said pointing down at the ocean.

"I can't see anything through the tears," Tuffnut said. Hiccup looked down and saw a piece of wood drifting out in the water. When Hiccup squinted she saw a lone person on the wood half in the water and half out.

"Is that…Johann?" Hiccup asked.

"I though he had a bigger boat than that," Snotlout said not realizing that it wasn't a boat.

"Come on, gang. Let's check that out," Hiccup said as they all swooped down towards Johann. Very carefully Toothless grabbed onto Johann's arms and they flew over to a rock formation before putting Johann down. They riders dismounted and with the help of Snotlout and Asher they propped Johann so that he was sitting down but his back was towards a rock. Hiccup went into her bag and grabbed a jug of water before splashing some of it on Johann's face, waking him up.

"Ahh!" Johann shouted.

"Shh. It's okay Johann," Hiccup said kneeling down in front of him. "It's just us. Here's some water." Hiccup handed him the jug to which Johann grabbed it happily before taking a few sips.

"The fog. The fog," Johann chanted when he put the jug down. Johann looked scared to death, which his eyes wide and his voice trembling.

"Johann, where is your ship?" Hiccup asked.

"No idea. All I know is one minute I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back," Johann said calmly before becoming hysterical. "And the next thing I know, my entire ship is pulled out from under me, and I'm shark bait!"

"I don't understand," Hiccup said as she grabbed a salmon from my bag, hanging it to Johann.

"I do, I was three days late and trying to make up time, and I got too close," Johann said.

"Too close to what?" Fishlegs asked.

"Too close to…Breakneck Bog," Johann said.

"Breakneck Bog," the teens chanted. Hiccup confused while the twins were smiling when saying it. Fishlegs was scared.

"Many a ship has sailed into its waters. Few have returned," Fishlegs said.

"My father has told me it's pirates," Asher said.

"That's ridiculous. Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster," Snotlout shouted.

"Fog Monster?" Fishlegs trembled.

"The legend says the Fog Monster makes this really creepy moan," Tuffnut said while trying to imitate that moan. "Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones!" Fishlegs yelped. "And then he scrapes the bones off of whatever's under those."

"And then it drops the bones from the sky," Ruffnut said finishing the tale.

"Yes, yes, it's true, what he says. It-it surrounded me," Johann said as he looked around himself expecting to see the fog again.

"See? Fog Monster. Pirates. Stupid father," Snotlout said putting his hands on his hips which Asher narrowed his eyes and punched him in the face causing Snotlout to fall.

"Ow!"

"Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on if for my father," Hiccup said kneeling down once again to be level with Johann.

"Yes, yes, yes, there was. But it wasn't for your father. It was for you," Johann said correcting the young rider, admitting that there was an item but the said item wasn't addressed to Stoick but rather, it was addressed to Hiccup, much to her confusion.

"For me? From who?" Hiccup asked curiously as an equally-confused Johann raised a brow at the girl's question.

"He didn't tell you? It was from your mother," Johann said.

"My mother?" Hiccup said breathing in sharply as a brief image flashed in her mind. She saw an owlish-like dragon looking down at her and her baby like hand were wrapped around a claw. Then she saw the owl-like dragon turn its head and felt a sharp pain on her chin. Asher spoke, bringing Hiccup back to reality.

"That's impossible," Asher replied, everyone knowing the story on how Hiccup's mother got taken by dragons and never to be seen again, mostly eaten. A terrible story.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, curious to know about what it is.

"I have no idea, lass. I just know it's in a large chest with the Berk crest on it," Johann replied.

"I have to find it. Take us back there. You show us where you were when you lost your ship," Hiccup said.

"No! No, I wont! You can't make me. I have a knife in my boot!" Johann shouted standing back up in a defensive form. The twins looked at each other with glee wanting to kidnap Johann and bring him with either way. "I don't have a knife in my boot. But no more fog, please," Johann begged at Hiccup.

"All right, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog," Hiccup said trying to calm Johann down.

"Head due East. There's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb," Johann said motioning with his hands on how the island looked like.

"Snotlout, you and the twins take him back to Berk," Hiccup said.

"Back to Berk? With this clown and those clowns?" Snotlout said pointing first to Johann and then the twins angrily.

"Would you look at him? You don't have any choice. And if anything happens, you'll be glad you have them with you," Hiccup said. Tuffnut chuckled evilly.

"Question. What are the rest of us doing?" Fishlegs said in a scared voice.

"We're going to Breakneck Bog," Hiccup replied and Fishlegs whimpered slightly in fear.

With a plan the group split, going their own separate ways. Hiccup's group went due east while he others went back to Berk. Hiccup's group flew awhile before Fishlegs broke the silence.

"What if I gave you something from my mother? Or I could give you my mother. You know you love her crab cakes," Fishlegs said, trying to get Hiccup to fly back to Berk and not towards the fog. Asher with a smirk, flew up behind Fishlegs.

"The fog. The fog!" Asher said in a haunting voice. Fishlegs yelped in fear as he looked behind at Asher. Asher laughed at Fishleg's reaction.

"Tears, Asher? Is that what you want to see?" Fishlegs said as Stormfly flew next to them.

"Look. There it is," Hiccup said as she pointed to an island that looked like a hand and there was the thumb.

"Breakneck Bog," Fishlegs whimpered.

….

Back with the other group both Snotlout and Tuffnut were angry and Johann was still crying.

"Still waiting on that salmon," Tuffnut shouted to Snotlout.

"This job is lame. And so are you. Stop crying," Snotlout said snapping at Johann.

….

"I don't get it. We flew all around the island. No boat," Hiccup said as the dragons landed on the island.

"Not even the remains of a boat," Asher said.

"You know who would take a boat? A Fog Monster," Fishlegs whined again. A loud roar was heard in the distance. The dragons growled.

"Settle down, buddy," Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head.

"It's okay, Meatlug. It's okay," Fishlegs said also consoling Meatlug. Stormfly squawked.

"What was that?" Asher questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Hiccup said as Toothless started walking forwards followed by Stormfly.

"Wait a minute. You don't go towards the weird, scary sound," Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, we do. We always do," Asher said rolling his shoulder like they do this stuff everyday.

"I hate that about us," Fishlegs said as Meatlug followed the two.

After a while the rider dismounted their dragons and continued on foot. As they were walking Fishlegs heard noise below his feet and saw a pile of bones.

"Ugh, bones. That's just perfect," Fishlegs groaned.

The group continued walking. Asher was looking around when a creaking noise was heard. Stormfly squawked loudly before grabbing Asher on the back of his shirt with her teeth, as where Asher was standing, an anchor landed. The group looked up and a surprise was seen, in a tree.

"Wow. Trader Johann's ship," Asher said as Stormfly was still holding him up from the group.

"Wow. He really got off course," Hiccup said. Stormfly finally put Asher back on the group.

"Thanks Stormfly," Asher said patting her on the bottom of the chin, who squawked in reply.

The riders then mounted on their dragons and flew up to Johann's ship.

"Stormfly!" Asher shouted. When the riders wanted the dragon to land on the boat they growled and back up. They didn't want to land.

"They're afraid. And they're dragons. So, we should ask ourselves, what are we doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"That boat's not gonna hold them. We have to jump down and send the dragons below," Hiccup said.

"Great. That's just perfect," Fishlegs said.

Toothless hovered over the boat and Hiccup jumped down, followed by Asher, and well Fishlegs who tried to land but just fell on his stomach.

"Oof!" Fishlegs said.

"Toothless, go down sweetie," Hiccup said. Toothless warbled and dived down followed by Meatlug and Stormfly. Once they landed on the ground they patrolled so that no one could get close to their riders.

"Stay where you can hear mommy!" Fishlegs yelled at his Meatlug.

"Okay, so let's just find this thing and get out of here. We're looking for a chest with the Berk crest on it," Hiccup said and then a bone fell from the sky. All three looked at it in surprise.

"Care to explain that?" Fishlegs said as they looked above them. Then a whole pile of bones started falling.

"Below deck!" Asher shouted and they ran below into the dark.

"Ah, it's just a little…bone shower. And it passed," Hiccup said, even though what she said sounded weird.

"Bone shower. So, I'm the only one who thinks that's weird?" Fishlegs asked.

"Um…" Asher said not knowing how to reply.

"Eh, okay, it's a little weird," Hiccup said walking away to look around. They then heard a slight whispering sound.

"So is that," Fishlegs groaned.

"Okay, let's just start looking for the chest and quickly. That really doesn't sound like friendly scraping," Hiccup said as she continued to walk around. Asher and Hiccup searched below deck while Fishlegs just stood in one spot too scared to move around. Fishlegs could still hear the weird chatter and scrapping noise. He then felt something touch his shoulder and started screaming in terror, flailing his arms around.

"Fishlegs, I found it," Hiccup shouted trying to calm him down, holding a chest with the Berkian crest on it.

"Oh, oh, thank Thor. There was a hand. No skin. All scraped off," Fishlegs said telling Hiccup in detail on what touched his shoulder. A loud thud could be heard above deck.

"It's coming after us!" Asher shouted.

"Hide! In there!" Hiccup said as they opened a storage cabinet and they all squeezed inside.

"Nobody…breathe," Hiccup whispered as they heard something coming below deck. It came closer and they saw the handle move down. Something was coming inside.

"I just want you to know, I love you guys," Fishlegs whispered and then the door shot open and all three of them screamed.

"Hey, guys. Need a hand?" Tuffnut said holding out a skeleton hand to the three of them. Ruffnut and Snotlout were next to him.

"Ugh!" Asher shouted in anger and he grabbed the arm, pushed Tuffnut down onto the ground and started whacking him really hard on the head repeatedly.

"Agh! Ow! Ow! Ruffnut, do something!" Tuffnut shouted but Ruffnut grabbed the skeleton arm from Asher and started hitting her brother with it. "Ow! Ow! Ahh!"

"All right, all right, break it up, you guys," Hiccup said not amused at their prank.

"Yeouch! Ow! Ow!" Tuffnut said but finally Ruffnut stopped hitting him but Asher wasn't down as he grabbed the arm and smacked Tuffnut one last time **really** hard. "Ouch!" Tuffnut yelled.

"So, let me get this straight. This was all you. The bones, the scraping?" Hiccup questioned Snotlout, really not amused.

"That's right. All this was all you. 'Ooh! Ahh! Eek!'," Snotlout said trying to imitate Hiccup.

"Actually, most of that was me," Fishlegs responded.

"Okay. Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking?" Hiccup slightly shouted at Snotlout.

"That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann," Snotlout said.

"Where is he?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine," Snotlout responded not worried at all as he thought back to where they left him. On a stone rock in the middle of he ocean.

"Just so you know. I'm not going to forget this," Asher said hitting Snotlout in the gut with the skeleton arm. "And what's with that stupid necklace?" Asher asked.

"You likey? Yeah, just a little something I found on deck. I can grab on for you if you want," Snotlout said. Just then the ship began to rock backwards and forewards before the branches on the tree gave out and started falling to the ground. They all screamed in terror as they were still inside. The ship finally landed and luckily it wasn't that high off the ground. Everyone started to get off the ground as they all lost their balance to falling.

"Everybody okay?" Hiccup as groaning as she felt some bruises on her knees. Nobody replied as they heard something coming but not able to place the sound. "Run!" Hiccup shouted but they were too late. As they were going to run up the stairs, a fog came below deck, covering them all.

"Just so you know, this fog, not us," Snotlout said.

"Okay, I'll admit. Starting to come around on the Fog Monster theory," Hiccup said, tightening her hold on the precious chest. They all started to scream but then the fog retreated.

"Hi," Fishlegs said as he was seen holding Snotlout to his chest. Snotlout pushed him back angrily.

"We're alive. Right?" Tuffnut said pinching Ruffnut.

"Ow!" Ruffnut said punching Tuffnut.

"Oof!" Tuffnut said.

"Can we please just get out of here?" Asher said.

"Wait." Hiccup said looking at his hands then the ground around him. "The chest, it-it's gone. I just had it!"

"Too bad, so sad. See you back at Berk," Tuffnut said as Ruffnut, Snolout, and Fishlegs all ran above deck, climbed off the ship and went to there dragons who were not harmed by the mist.

"Oof! Meatlug, oh! Oh, I missed you, Meatlug. Don't worry, Mommy's taking you home," Fishlegs said hugging Meatlug before mounting up on the saddle. They all started to take off. Hiccup walked onto the deck and Toothless flew onto the ship to be next to Hiccup.

"You guys go on. I have to find that chest," Hiccup said.

"Do what you gotta do. See you when we see you," Snotlout said.

"Hold on, you guys. That chest is from her mom," Asher said.

"Yeah, touching story. Gotta go," Tuffnut replied.

"Put yourself in her shoes," Asher said trying to get through to them.

"Shoe," Snotlout replied. Then the dragons started to walk away from the ship.

"Ugh, what if it was your mother?" Asher asked. Then they all stopped walking and in the next minute they went off their dragons and started walking to Asher and Hiccup who were off the ship. You could hear a frog croak with how quiet it was as they all stared at Asher angrily.

"I hate you. And this does not mean we're really friends," Snotlout said.

"Thank you, guys. I mean it. Now let's go find that Fog Monster," Hiccup said. With that said the riders mounted onto their dragons and off they went looking for that fog monster. They were surrounded by fog in the skym but it was always near the trees and never higher. They started searching but it was hard with how thick the fog was.

"There it is!" Asher said as he pointed to a spot of fog that was moving fast.

"Is it just me, or does fog not move like this at all?" Hiccup said as she saw something within the fog. They started flying faster through the tree and then it split into two.

"There's two of them!" Snotlout shouted.

"Asher!" Hiccup said pointing to her right.

"On it!" Asher said splitting to go after one followed by Snotlout and Ruff and Tuff. While Hiccup and Fishlegs went to the one on the left. As they were following the fog it was weird. It just looked like a ball of fog and it left a trail of fog. The ball of fog turned around a stone and when they went to follow it, it was gone. Toothless and Meatlug landed.

"We lost it," Hiccup said as the other three who went after the other ball of fog landed next to them.

"So did we," Asher said. They dismounted from the dragons trying to come up with another plan. A loud roar could be heard.

"Uh, it didn't lose us," Tuffnut said pointing towards a cave as big balls of fog started coming after them. The fog split up and circled around the group but wasn't coming any closer. They were encircled in fog.

"Settle down, buddy," Hiccup said as Toothless roared. Their dragons flew up into the air after Toothless's roar.

"What are they doing?" Ruffnut asked.

"They're leaving us," Tuffnut said, stomping his foot on the ground.

"I knew Hookfang never liked me," Snotlout replied. Their dragons then started to flap their wings really hard.

"They aren't going anyway," Hiccup said as the fog started to disapate. "Look!" Hiccup said pointing to what was revealed.

"They're dragons," Asher said.

"Yeah. Angry ones," Snotlout replied. They were small black and gray dragons. Short legs but big bodies and were a little bigger than a Terrible Terror and a distinguished feature that Hiccup noticed were their huge chins

"Oh, look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No Fog Monster," Hiccup said to Fishlegs.

"I feel so much better now," Fishlegs moaned.

"What are those things?" Ruffnut asked.

"They're like smoky dragon-pirates with the eye-patches," Tuffnut said.

"Smothering Smokebreath dragons," Fishlegs said as he finally realized something. "What?" Fishlegs asked as everyone looked at him but Hiccup as she came to the realization too.

"You knew about these things?" Snotlout shouted.

"Well, I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed," Fishlegs said then pointed at Hiccup. "She knew about them too! She read the book with me!" Trying to put some of the blame on Hiccup.

"So, you went with Fog Monster instead?" Asher said looking at both Fishlegs and Hiccup.

"Guys, can we please talk about this late? Do you remember what the book said Fishlegs?" Hiccup

"They hide themselves in a veil of smoke. They're very territorial, and uh…I forgot the third thing," Fishlegs said counting off everything he knew on his fingers. Then the Smoke Breath dragons went to attack mode as they charged at the ground. Their dragons breathed fire at them and tried to attack them but there were just too many.

"There's too many of them. Let's fall back," Hiccup said.

"Um, fall back where?" Tuffnut asked. They had tried to get out of the hole that they were in but couldn't see with the fog.

"Give us a fire line!" Hiccup said.

"Don't have to ask us twice," Tuffnut said as Barf and Belch breathed out a line of fire for the Vikings to follow. With the line of fire, the dragons were able to follow it out of the hole that they were trapped in. The Smokebreath dragons didn't follow. The Vikings dragons then landed on the edge of the hole and Hiccup looked down below noticing that the newly discovered dragons weren't following.

"What are we doing? Why are we still here?" Fishlegs asked.

"I can't leave here without that chest," Hiccup said.

"You don't even know if they have it!" Snotlout shouted.

"I have a pretty good idea. Let's get a closer look," Hiccup said as she signaled Toothless to go back down, quietly and low to the ground. The Vikings dismounted and went behind a rock where the cave was located.

"Fishlegs, I think I just remembered what that third thing was," Hiccup said as they looked over the rock.

"I did too. The Smothering Smokebreaths build their nest out of metallic object," Fishlegs replied.

"Exactly." Hiccup nodded.

"That doesn't sound too cozy…or does it?" Tuffnut questioned.

"It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger dragons," Fishlegs said.

"I wish I could see int here," Hiccup said as she tried to narrow her eyes to see better.

"Yeah, you do," Tuffnut said. Hiccup looked over and noticed her spyglass, the one she gave to Johann.

"Where did you get that?" Hiccup asked.

"Duh, from the ship or whatever that was in the tree," Tuffnut said. Ruffnut grabbed he spyglass from her brother and handed it to Hiccup.

"Thanks, Ruff," Hiccup thanked and used the spyglass to see further in the cave. "They're melding them all together." Hiccup saw a Smokebreath breath fire on a metal object onto another one. Then Hiccup looked around more and saw the chest. "The chest! It's in there. We've got to get them away from that pile of loot," Hiccup said putting the spyglass down.

"Maybe we can lure them away," Asher said.

"With what?" Hiccup questioned and then they heard Snotlout whistle. They looked over and he was cleaning the golden necklace that he had around his neck.

"Shiny," Snotlout said as he cleaned the necklace. "What?" Snotlout asked as he looked over and saw them staring at him.

"We need your necklace to lure the dragons away from their nest in order to get the chest for Hiccup," Asher said crossing his arms.

"No! No way! I got a better idea, let's use Hiccup's leg to get them out. It's made of metal," Snotlout said pointing at Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

"Snotlout, I need this prosthetic leg to walk," Hiccup said.

"Well I need my shiny necklace," Snotlout replied. Snotlout saw Asher punch his own hand, signaling that if Snotlout didn't give the necklace he was going to get punched. "Okay, it's all yours," Snotlout said.

….

"Here, dragons! Got something for you! Over here! Come get it," Snotlout shouted above the hole holding out the golden necklace. The Smokebreaths stopped what they were doing and started flying in a group towards Snotlout. "I'm gonna make Hiccup eat that chest."

"Quickly! Quickly! Those things will be done with Snotlout any second now," Hiccup said as the group mounted there dragons and flew towards the cave.

"Uh…nice dragons," Snotlout whimpered as he was then surrounded by smoke and then felt himself keep getting bit. "Ah! Ooh! Watch it! Not there! Hey!"

"Um, guys, they're coming!" Fishlegs said as he saw a big clump of fog coming there way into the cave.

"Hiccup, look out!" Asher said as he and Fishlegs were surrounded. Hiccup climbed on the pile of metal and grabbed the chest.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless flapped his wings hard to get the Smokebreaths away. With the chest in one arm, Hiccup quickly mounted on Toothless and flew away. As the fog was clearing, Snotlout could be seen wearing the necklace and being surrounded by three SMokebreaths who were trying to get the necklace off of him.

"Hiccup, don't leave me!" Snotlout shouted.

"Oh, great. Plasma blast," Hiccup said as Toothless turned around and shot off one shot making the three Smokebreaths scatter.

"Oh, yeah!" Snotlout said getting up, as the necklace was still around his neck.

"Get on," Hiccup said as Toothless landed. Snotlout quickly got on behind her. Toothless quickly launched up and out of the cave. The others were already in the air waiting. Hiccup turned around and noticed the dark, dense fog following behind them and the shiny thing around Snotlout.

"Snotlout, would you leave the necklace?" Hiccup said.

"No, it's my shiny!" Snotlout said grabbing it as a Smokebreath snapped at it.

"Well, it's you or your shiny," Hiccup said. Snotlout sighed heavily and he took the necklace off and threw it. A Smokebreath came and grabbed it form the air. Noticing Hookfang above them, Snotlout shouted.

"Hookfang!" Which then the dragon grabbed Snotlout on the back of his shirt and threw Snotlout above him, and landed on Hookfang's back.

"Anything you have that's metal, throw it at them," Asher said as the group started to throw anything that they could find. Finally after a few pieces of metal the Smokebreaths left.

"We did it!" Snotlout shouted. Then a Smokebreath grabbed Hiccup's prothetic leg, dragging him off of Toothless but with one hand he grabbed the saddle.

"Ahh!" Hiccup shouted.

"Hiccup!" Asher yelled. The stirrup clicked causing Toothless to fly downwards. Fishlegs with his courage, flew Meatlug straight into the Smokebreath causing it to let go of Hiccup and fly off.

"You will not haunt my dreams! Because I'll never sleep again," Fishlegs said, adding a small whimper to his last statement.

And with that they flew home but not before picking up Johann who was in the middle of the ocean and not 'safe' as Snotlout had put it. Hiccup was not amused.

….

When arriving home it was not pleasant. It was almost dark and each of the parents from the kids were not happy. First, some yelling. Second, grounded. Third, then the kids could explain what happened. Fourth, more yelling as they had encountered dangerous dragons. Fifth, happy to have found Johann. Sixth, everyone went home while Johann was aloud to stay in a ship since he was most happy on a ship. Seventh, come up with a plan tomorrow.

However, Hiccup and her father didn't go to sleep right away. As they arrived home, Hiccup placed the chest on the table. Stoick stood right next to his daughter placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Go ahead. Open it," Stoick said. Hiccup with a big sigh, opened the chest and let out a surprise gasp as she picked up one of the objects within.

"I remember these," Hiccup said picking up a small cloth made blue Nadder. It was very old and worn. Hiccup picked a Monstrous Nightmare that was red with her other hand, looking at them in amazement.

"Aye. You should. Your mother made them for you when you were just a baby. She spent many days making you these little dragons. I believe she only made four. The Nadder, Nightmare, Gronckle, and Zippleback. Scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week," Stoick said.

"What? I was afraid of dragons?" Hiccup said in amazement. Toothless came over to sniff the little things.

"Oh, terrified. One day, we were out fishing and you packed it up and tossed them into the sea," Stoick said.

"How did you find them?" Hiccup said looking up at her dad.

"Well, the chest showed up in a fished net. Trader Johann got it in trade and contacted me," Stoick said.

"I was so little when mom…you know. I was starting to get afraid that I'd forget her. But now…I love them," Hiccup said, grabbing the other two and hugging all four to her chest.

"Ah, Hiccup. it would make your mother very, very happy to finally hear that," Stoick said with a big smile that reached his eyes, remembering his wife, Valka.

"It looks like I have to make one," Hiccup said.

"The Night Fury. Well she never seen one before," Stoick said.

"Good thing I've got the perfect model for it," Hiccup said leaning her head on Toothless's head. "Umm, dad?"

"Yes, Hiccup," her father said.

"Do…do you remember how I got this scar on my chin?" Hiccup said, looking at her father. She noticed the change on his face. It went from happy to just blank, before he sighed, rubbing his head with his hand.

"It…it was the day your mother was…taken," Stoick began. "She was rushing to the house. A dragon came through the roof where you were. I came in after with my weapon charged, the dragon roared in fury. It made a small cut to your chin and then grabbed Valka. I reached for you in the crib. You were crying so loud, in distress. The cut on your chin from a dragon and your mother gone. It was like you knew what just happened." It was silence after the story. It was even in complete sentences. Her father was still in distress after the incident, even after all these years. "I don't know if dragons were kind as they are now. It was years ago. Maybe back then they weren't or maybe they were but if they were kind. They wouldn't have killed Valka and if she was still around. Why isn't she back?" Stoick asked. "The only thing I can think of, is that they weren't kind, and she's…" Stoick stopped talking as he sat down in a chair like the whole story just drained him.

Hiccup and Toothless walked over, Hiccup placed the stuffed animals in her father's arms and then hugged her father really tightly. Toothless wrapped his wings around them in a dark cocoon and they wept silent tears.

….

"All right, all right, that's it. A little to the left," Stoick shouted. It was the next morning and Ingolf, Asher, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs went to collect the boat frim Breakneck Bog. They used ropes that were attached to their dragon's saddle and tied it to the boat flying it all the way to Breakneck Bog. Then cut the ropes from there saddles and the boat settled in the water right neck to the dock.

"We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat," Gobber stated as he saw the condition of the boat.

"We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Stoick asked. Johann looked at him.

"Yes, just give me five minutes alone with the three who dropped me back in the ocean!" Trader Johann shouted pointing to Snotlout and the twins. The three of them gulped as they saw the furry in his eyes and they flew off in a hurry. Hiccup and Asher laughed as they flew off, happy that they got payback when the three of them scared them on the boat back in Breakneck Bog.

….

When Hiccup arrived home that evening she was really tired. Grounded doesn't mean staying home, nope, it means watching and helping her dad with his chief duties for the next week. This was just the first day and Hiccup was tired. She went upstairs and tripped over something.

"What?" Hiccup looked up and noticed the mess in her room. Everything was either scattered or destroyed. She heard a small rustle of teeth and in the middle of the room looking at her with so much guilt in it's eyes. It decided to fly right the window then to get Hiccup's wrath.

 _ **"TROUBLE!"**_

" _Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day that changed, and my greatest fear became my best friend."_

 **Authors note:**

Man, had to figure out different synonyms for whimper, Fishlegs kept getting scared a lot. Had to look up words so I wasn't using the same word all the time.

Sorry Trouble wasn't in the story a lot but I'll try to add him in more.

How did you guys feel when Valka was found still alive in the second movie?

I don't know how I felt about it. She felt horrible living on Berk because of them killing the dragons but come on, she let her husband and her own son think she was dead. Never even went to check up on them or anything like that. Never visited Berk to even see her son in secret. Like come on! That's your son!

So, I've been getting a lot of people who are asking about story requests. I can take them but, I'm trying to focus on this one. Also, some of the stuff that is being requested I have never even heard of the series or I have but the series is long like Naruto, holy crap wouldn't even know where to start. So, you can give me your ideas but I don't know when I will be able to get to it.

So, someone asked about the relationship between Asher and Hiccup. They are both still young so nooooo romantic relationship. Hiccup and Asher are still trying to figure themselves out. Asher is still a typical boy, luckily his father told him to back off a little bit with Hiccup and Hiccup is still not as strong willed as she will in the future. So, the actual chemistry isn't there yet. They like each other but they aren't there yet, it's still just a crush on each other. They have there moments, but they are still too young for me to put them together. Other people might but no me.

Thanks to Yuuguregurl21 for the help in the beginning and also thinking about that flashback of Hiccup as a baby with that small memory, didn't think about that.

Yuuguregurl21: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Musical Ninja: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Althea Sirius: Yep, a girl can patrol by herself, but then again every time she does, trouble always finds her. 😊 Yeah, I was thinking about how dragons age. Since I have Violet, you know, trying to figure out how fast she will age. Maybe it depends on species or not.

IrishDreamer4: trying to get to the movies and Race to the Edge, hopefully I can make it.

Mana: totally understand what you mean. Like out of the blue Johann is evil. Like what the heck. I will try to figure something out, like a motive and such.


	27. Gem of a Different Color

**Chapter 27: Gem of a Different Color**

" _Vikings are strong, touch, and courageous. But courage is a funny thing, many are born with it. For some, it's a never-ending struggle and for others, well…they just don't know enough to be afraid."_

After the encounter with the Smothering Smokebreaths and finding her long-lost toys, Hiccup made it her hobby in creating new ones, using new-found dragon species that she'll encounter in the near future, much to everyone's joy, except for Snotlout, of whom was still recovering from the incident, from loosing his golden necklace.

'Twas another dreary day on Berk, much how it was during the war with the dragons only a bit lively, if not laid-back. But if one were to take the recent events that had happened, the riders decided to brush up and refine their combat skills as well as their wild dragon self-defense training in the dragon ring.

"All right, lads and lassies, today we'll resume our good old-fashioned Viking training!" Gobber shouted as he grabbed everyone's attention of going down memory lane, causing most of the teens to smile in excitement. Now, at first, Hiccup wasn't exactly too keen of learning hand-to-hand combat techniques, most likely due to her small frame and her father's over-protectiveness, but thanks to the training regiments that Asher provided, she became confident in her fighting skills. Thought, maybe still a bit hesitant.

"First things first, we'll start the day off with combat, with the help of Ingolf here," Gobber said motioning to Asher's father that was standing in the ring with them.

Gobber then goes over the schedule for today's lesson alongside Ingolf, much to Asher's excitement and the others' dismay due to how 'hard' the Hoffersons do training. After getting out the old Viking equipment, Gobber called out to Ruffnut and Tuffnut to start off the class with weapons training as he unceremoniously handed a pair of shields to them.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two are up," Gobber said.

Hearing that, the twins circled around each other with shields in hand like a pair of dogs until suddenly, Ruffnut takes the initiative, using her shield to bang against Tuffnuts this went on for a few minutes before Ruffnut knocks Tuffnut down to the ground, raising her arms in the air as she comes out victorious.

"As I've said a million times and as Ruffnut has demonstrated so splendidly, the shield can be your most important weapon. Who's next?" Gobber said as he takes up Ruffnut's shield and strengthens his claim of the said object's upsides before Tuffnut chimed in with annoyance.

"Hold on. I don't get to hit her back?" Tuffnut asked while he was still on the ground.

"On your own time. Hiccup, Asher," Gobber said as he huffed in annoyance and Ingolf rolled his eyes. Ingolf turned his attention over to his son and Hiccup.

"Moving on, Hiccup, Asher, you two are up next," Ingolf said as he sees Asher smirking, punching his fist in excitement and Hiccup widening her eyes in fear.

"Well, I-I don't think it's really fair for me to be fighting As—" Hiccup said nervously until she was interrupted by Asher throwing a few punches at Hiccup before she evades his attack, mildly impressing Ingolf and the others. Now the thing about Hiccup is, despite that she never engaged close combat before, she makes up for it in terms of reaction and speeds during to running away from dragon attacks.

"Hm, not bad," Ingolf said to himself as he sees Hiccup flipping Asher over her shoulder. She looks over with a smug grin, which doesn't last long because Asher knocks her to the ground and puts her in a rather painful arm lock which she can't escape from.

"When you're in a situation like this, it's best to remain calm and take deep breaths," Ingolf explained the said circumstance as he kneels slightly down-level before Hiccup gives him a strained/annoyed look as if trying to say, 'I can barely breathe as all'.

"When that's not an option, I would advise playing dead," Gobber chimed in, causing Hiccup to stop struggling and drops her head to the ground in defeat, causing both Asher and Ingolf to look at the blacksmith in confusion, unintentionally providing Hiccup with the 'element in surprise' tactic as she bumps her head with Asher's chin, making him loosen his grip slightly until she pins him to the ground.

"Ah ha, the old 'element of surprise'. Well done, Hiccup. Good form, Asher," Gobber said as Hiccup gets up, staggering slightly due to the impending pain from the head-butt and lets Asher up from the ground.

"You okay?" Asher asks Hiccup before feeling the stinging pain on his chin, making him gasp a little until Hiccup piqued in a strained voice.

"Yeah, never been better. Shoulder should pop back into place in no time," Hiccup said weakly as Ruffnut walked over to her and gave a high-five while Asher received a pat on the back from Ingolf. Gobber continued the lesson, only this time-

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, let's see what you've got," Gobber said looking at Snotlout.

"Whoo! I think we all know what I've got! Snotlout! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouted putting his fist in the air. Snotlout's usual bragging and chanting, much to everyone's, especially Ingolf's and Asher's, chagrin until they felt that something was off.

"Now Fishlegs, don't be shy. Vikings can't rely on Dragons alone to protect them," Gobber said as he, Ingolf and the riders scanned the arena for the husky teen, only to find out that he was nowhere to be found.

"Eh, thoughts on Fishlegs' whereabouts? Anyone?" Gobber asked as everyone then shrugged their shoulders.

….

With no news of Fishlegs' and Meatlug's whereabouts, the riders decided to postpone the lesson and went off into groups to start searching for their youngest member.

"You know, I never pegged Fishlegs the type to pull off a 'disappearing act' and keep to himself before, unlike a certain someone that I know, but this is rather a good thing," Asher said, mildly impressed by Fishlegs' supposed 'disappearance' while remarking it as a new change in pace while sparing a glance over to Hiccup.

"Huh, what?" Hiccup asked curiously as Asher continued to stare at her until she realized what the young Nadder rider means before she becomes defensive at that remark.

"Het, it's not as bad as it sounds," Hiccup defended.

"Uh, it's exactly as it sounds. Here I am, keeping on my toes, triaging to be a good dragon killer when the next thing I know, I've been outclassed by the Chief's daughter who's prone of bruising herself on a daily basis and received quite the rare sweet 'treat'," Asher said playfully as Hiccup remembers the time when she first 'excelled' in dragon training before blushing at the last park, to which he smiled triumphantly.

"You basically admitted that me leading a double life and kidnapping you was a sweet thing," Hiccup said. Summing up what Asher meant as it caused the two teens to fall silent and blush furiously before Asher decided to change the subject.

"Uh, you know what, let's start searching for Fishlegs," Asher said seriously as his face started to cook down a bit and resumed his trek into the village, causing Hiccup to giggle lightly as she trailed behind him to help looked for Fishlegs.

As time went by, the sun had begun to sink into the horizon, unaware that he had caused his fellow riders to pull off an island-wide search party, it was revealed that Fishlegs and Meatlug had flown off an uncharted island located somewhere far from Berk. There, the young rider and spent the entire day relaxing along with his trusty companion as they reached to a secluded beach and watched the beautiful sunset together.

"What a glorious day, Meatlug. You and me on our own secret island. No dumb old hand-to-hand combat, and, more importantly, no a Snotlout for miles," Fishlegs said, sighing in bliss as he remarks how happy he is when pulling off an old trick from Hiccup's books. Reaching for a small rock and handing it over to Meatlug to eat before the wind blows over in his direction and he shivers slightly. Seeing her buddy shivering, Meatlug let out a lava blast to the ground as a means of keeping Fishlegs warm, much to his joy.

"There once was a dragon named Meatlug she was cuter and smarter than a sea slug when she met her pal Fish it fulfilled his greatest wish to love her and give her a big bear hug. Okay. That was bad, even for me," Fishlegs sang a song, symbolizing how much he dotes on the gentle Gronckle before Meatlug turned away from he husky teen and began digging into the sand.

Really? That bad?" Fishlegs asked. Fishlegs, seeing Meatlug's reaction to the song, meekly admitted that it wasn't pleasant as he sees how much Meatlug is digging and voiced out his concern about it before Meatlug finished digging and showed a multi-colored light emitting from the hole.

"What is that?" Fishlegs said in fascination.

….

The sun had long been gone from the horizon and it was dark. The only light emitting from he village were the torch's that were lit. They had the whole village on the lookout for Fishlegs, even his parents. Once Fishlegs reveals himself, his parents are not going to be happy.

"I'm starting to get a little worried about Fishlegs. Do you think he's okay?" Asher asked as the gang was together on the lookout as well.

"He looks okay to me," Ruffnut said pointing to a Fishleg's riding a Meatlug towards them but something was off.

"Is Fishleg's glowing?" Tuffnut asked seeing a glow on Fishlegs.

"Actually, he is," Hiccup agreed.

"Not for long," Snotlout said putting a fist to his hand.

"Uh, Fishlegs, where were you this afternoon?" Hiccup asked as Meatlug landed and Fishleg's dismounted still holding something glowing.

"You missed hand-to-hand combat. My hand to your face," Snotlout shouted in anger having missed his awesome showdown.

"I prefer to use the part of my body above the neck," Fishlegs said.

"What neck?" Snotlout said, smirking at his comeback.

"Oh, amusing. But I refuse to encourage your violet tendencies, Snotlout," Fishlegs said.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Snotlout remarked.

"He's glowing again," Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut as they saw his bag was glowing.

"I know. Spooky," Tuffnut said.

"It's not me that's glowing. It's this," Fishlegs said reaching into his bag and pulling out a small rock that was shaded in many different colors and glowing a yellow, then a green, then a blue.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"FISHLEGS!" And there came Fishlegs, mom and dad, Olaf and Saga, stomping down into the arena, really mad.

"Uh, Hiccup here, hold this," Fishlegs handed the rock to Hiccup and the teens then scattered. "Thanks guys!" Fishlegs said sarcastically as his parents arrived and almost everyone in the village heard a loud smack and Fishlegs 'Ahh'.

….

After the shouting had stopped in the arena, a meeting was held in the Great Hall. Hiccup had told Gobber about the stone and Gobber grabbed the entire village to meet up about this new discovery. Fishlegs and his parents were the last to come up with Fishlegs rubbing his bottom while wincing.

"Here Fishlegs," Hiccup said handing him the stone back.

"Wow," everyone said as the stone was revealed when Hiccup gave it back to Fishlegs.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked Gobber as that was the question on everyone's mind.

"It's a stone of good fortune," Gobber replied in suspense.

"Ooh," everyone said at the same time.

"My great uncle's wife's brother once told me of its powers," Gobber said going on with the tale.

"I thought he was mute," Mulch asked.

"Until he found the stone. Then we couldn't shut him up. This stone brings good luck to whomever comes in contact with it," Gobber continued.

"Stone of Good Fortune, huh," Snotlout said to himself rubbing his chin, thinking. Fishlegs then had a stampede on his hands. As almost the entire village wanted to touch the stone. Fishlegs fell on the ground holding the stone close to him.

"That's enough. Everyone, stand back," Stoick shouted marching over as he was the last person to arrive.

"Who found this?" Stoick asked.

"Uh, right here, chief," Fishlegs said putting up his hand as he was still on the ground. Gobber griped his arm and pulled him up.

"It's a stone of good fortune," Gobber said to Stoick.

"We want to rub the stone," a female Viking shouted.

"Let me have it," a male Viking said making a grabbing motion.

"Come on, now," another male Viking pleaded.

"Please, my baby, she needs good fortune," a female Viking said holding a baby out. Tuffnut was standing next to the women and let out a terrifying shout.

"Aah! That's a baby? I thought it was a bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon," Tuffnut said pointing to the baby.

"Never mind, Tuffnut," Stoick said rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Three yaks for the stone!"

"Four chickens!"

"20 sheep, and my firstborn, Gustav," Mrs. Larsen said holding up her child.

"Me? Huh?" Gustav said in confusion.

"Listen to me!" Stoick shouted quieting everyone down for the moment. "This belongs to Fishlegs, and what he does with it is up to him."

"I'll give you two yaks!"

"Four chickens!"

"Three chickens!"

"Maybe we should get you out of here," Hiccup said pushing Fishlegs out of here followed by the gang. They were walking down the steps when Snotlout couldn't be quiet anymore.

"20 sheep and Gustav Larsen? You're turning that down? Come on, what do you want for it?" Snotlout said shouting the last bit. Everyone stopped to look at Snotlout.

"You can't have it, Snotlout, not for any price," Fishlegs said holding the stone closer to him.

"Oh, I think I can. You seem to forget, when Snotlout wants something, he just takes it," Snotlout said.

"How badly do you really want it, Snotlout?" Asher said walking closer up to Snotlout.

"You want a go," Snotlout said.

"Yeah, if you can take it," Asher replied.

"Woah, woah, woah," Hiccup said coming in between them. "Let's take a breather. It's been a stressful day, let's just all go to bed. Please." Hiccup pleaded as she looked at Asher and Asher looked down at her.

"Fine," Asher replied, and they all walked down the steps but Snotlout, who didn't look happy at all.

"Must be upsetting," a voice said coming up next to Snotlout. Snotlout rolled his eyes at who it was.

"What do you want Jensons?" Snotlout asked looking over and saw the Jenson brothers.

"It just looks sad, how the mighty Jorgenson is bowing his head to whatever anyone says," Radcliff said crossing his arms and smirked.

"I thought the Jorgensons were mighty and didn't listen to anyone," Radford said.

"Yeah they just take what is theirs," Radburn

"Whatever it takes," Radcliff replied. "Didn't know how much of a coward the Jorgensons have become."

"So sad how far the Jorgensons have fallen," Radford said before they all laughed and continued walking down the stairs. Snotlout watched them leave and grew very angry.

"Okay. That's it. Take it, it is," Snotlout said.

….

"Hiccup," Fishlegs said grabbing Hiccup's attention as they were walking to there houses. Ruff and Tuff had already ditched them going to their house to sleep. Fishlegs stopped walking and Hiccup and Asher turned to looked at him.

"Yes, Fishlegs," Hiccup said.

"We need to do something. Grab your dragons. I'm putting this 'Stone of Good Fortune' back where I found it," Fishlegs said. "Meet me by the docks in the air." Fishlegs then ran off.

"Wait Fishlegs," Hiccup shouted but he was already gone. "Why couldn't we do this in the morning?" Hiccup groaned.

"Come on, it's another adventure. You love adventures," Asher said.

"Yeah, but not in the middle of the night," Hiccup said. They went their separate ways not knowing that someone was following them.

….

"You sure you want to do this, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked as her and Asher were following Fishlegs on their dragons.

"There's too much stress. You saw that mob. They ran right over me," Fishlegs answered.

"Like a sack of flour," Asher commented.

"I just want to put this thing back where I found it and never think about it again. 'Stone of good fortune', yeah right. Whoa, girl. Where are you going?" Fishlegs said as Meatlug was going a totally different direction then where they found the egg. Hiccup and Asher followed but then Toothless let out a small growl.

"They sense something," Hiccup said placing a hand on Toothless' head to calm him down.

"Hey, I thought you said you found it buried in the sand," Hiccup said as they flew over to the trees away from the beach.

"I did," Fishlegs said.

"Then what's that?" Hiccup said as they looked down and above the trees were….

"Are those-," Asher asked.

"Dragon nests," Fishlegs said and there were many. All the nests were at the very top of the trees near the beach.

"Okay, why would a dragon fill its nest with gems?" Asher asked.

"Because they're not gems," Hiccup replied as it finally clicked on what the stone was.

"They're dragon eggs. How did I miss that? The egg I dug up must have fallen out and gotten buried. I can't believe I almost kept this baby away from its mother," Fishlegs said sadly as he held the egg closer to his chest.

"But you didn't. Now let's put this egg back and get out of here," Hiccup said not wanting to meet the mother of these eggs. The mother was not going to be happy that we stole their egg. Meatlug lowered herself next to one of the nests and Fishlegs took out the egg from his bag. Toothless started growling again, he was agitated.

"You're right, bud. The mothers have got to be close," Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head. Stormfly started to fly side to side, squawking loudly and then readied her tail into spikes as if an attack was about to come.

"Yeah, really close. Fishlegs, say good-bye, and let's go!" Asher shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay. Good-bye, little color-changing dragon egg," Fishlegs whispered to the egg before placing it in a nest. They then flew off, but they heard rustling and growling behind them, catching up.

"They're following us," Hiccup shouted as they kept turning their heads but couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, but what are they?" Asher asked as he couldn't see anything behind him, but the sound was near.

"I don't see anything back there," Fishlegs replied. Hiccup turned around and saw a dragon appear before shooting something green at them, then disappearing again.

"Whoa!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless dodged the spray. It is a tree and the green slim burned right there the trunk causing the tree to fall. Toothless dodged the falling tree. "Whatever it is, it's shooting some kind of acid at us," Hiccup shouted.

"Invisible, acid-shooting dragons? Great," Fishlegs said as another spray of acid was shot at them, making the dragons dodge again.

"We have to get out of these trees," Hiccup said as Toothless kept having to dodge the sprays of acid. Finally, they made it out of the trees and away from the island. They heard the rustling of the trees stop and a final roar from the dragon. The three flew back to Berk not knowing that they were followed.

"Like I said, if I want it, I take it. Suckers," Snotlout said riding Hookfang as they went towards the island, looking for the Stone of Good Fortune.

….

Finally, when morning came, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Asher went to the Great Hall to look at the old Book of Dragons to see if they can find the dragon that chased them yesturday.

"Sprays hot, burning acid, here it is," Fishlegs said reading a page from the book. "It's called the Changewing. According to the Book of Dragons."

"Where are the drawings?" Hiccup asked as she looked at the book not seeing any pictures.

"There are none," Fishlegs said.

"I guess you can't really draw it if you can't see it, but I saw a glimpse of it. It was red with a long mouth and horns on the side of it head. Of course, that doesn't really help," Hiccup said thinking back on what she saw.

"Listen to what it says, 'this remarkable dragon is able to change the color of its skin to blend in with its surroundings'," Fishlegs said.

"Does it say anything about eggs?" Asher asked.

"N-no. those didn't look like dragon eggs, right? If I had seen that, you know I would never have gone and stolen-," Fishlegs was going on a rant.

"Fishlegs, calm down. None of us knew," Hiccup said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But I should have. I should have known," Fishlegs continued.

"All I know is, it's a good thing we brought that egg back to its mother. Who know what they'd if the eggs were still on Berk?" Hiccup said as the door to the Great Hall was opened and the twins came in. All three gasped in shock when they saw what was in Tuffnut' s hand. "Uh, what's that?" Hiccup asked as she saw the color changing egg.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe a lifetime of good luck," Tuffnut said tossing the egg up and catching it.

"I'll take that," Asher said reaching over to take it but Tuffnut went out of reach.

"Over my cold, dead body," Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut ran off out of the building.

"Where did you get it?" Asher shouted to the retreating twins.

"We traded for it," Ruffnut replied. Asher crossed his arms in distraught.

"Traded with who?" Hiccup shouted the question even though she probably already knew the answer.

….

Outside of Snotlout's house was a huge group of villagers shouting out trading values to have a Stone of Good Fortune. Snotlout, Spitelout, and his mom, with the help of Gustav were trading the stones for livestock, as that was how Vikings traded.

"All right, all right, all right, all right, all right. Everybody, settle down. Settle down. I got six yaks and three chickens from the woman with the hook arm. Do I hear seven and four?" Snotlout shouted out.

"Anyone want to trade a higher value!" Gunhild, Snotlout's mother shouted.

"I hear seven and four!" Gustav said pointing over to Bucket.

"Seven and four, Gustav, from the guy with the bucket on his head. Oh, and he's throwing in a matching set of battle axes. How cool," Snotlout shouted out.

"Seven and four, plus the axes. Come one, folks, only one left," Spitelout shouted.

"Good luck for the rest of your life. Going once, twice…And sold. Gustav, give Bucket his stone of good fortune," Snotlout shouted out.

"Well, that is it, folks. I only had three stones, and I'm all sold out, so it's time for me to pack up," Snotlout said but the group with no stones still stayed hoping that the Jorgensons would have more stones.

"Hello? Go away. It's over!" Gunhild shouted, making the Vikings scatter in fear.

"We have more livestock now," Gunhild said grabbing the chickens.

"Good job son. We have enough food to feed us for months," Spitelout said as he led the yaks and sheep to their pins. Snotlout stood there with his hands on his hips glad for the acceptance from his dad. Finally, Hiccup, Asher, and Fishlegs came running over to Snotlout.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Hiccup said.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting rich," Snotlout said.

"But you can't," Fishlegs said pleading.

"I already did. The gems are gone," Snotlout replied.

"Gone," Gustav chimed in.

"They're not gems. And they certainly don't bring good luck." Hiccup said.

"Puh-lease. They're bringing me good luck. I'm up to my neck in weapons and livestock," Snotlout said, pointing to the weapons behind him and the one yak that Spitelout missed.

"Snotlout, those are dragon eggs," Asher said.

"Uh, Changewings, to be exact," Fishlegs added.

"Chanewings, schmange-I don't care what they are! All I know is I'm rich, and you're not," Snotlout said crossing his arms and leaning on the yaks.

"We're rich, and you're not," Gustav chimed in again, leaning on a sheep.

"Snotlout, listen to me. We need to get those eggs off of Berk before something really bad happens," Hiccup said trying to reason with Snotlout.

"Uh, you do not want to separate a dragon mother from her egg, especially one you can't see that shoots acid," Fishlegs said.

"Really? You did," Snotlout said accusingly to Fishlegs.

"So? That was an accident," Fishlegs replied.

"Accident, on purpose, rich, poor-who cares? They're gone, and I have a no-return policy. Tell'em Gustav," Snotlout said getting the cart ready with all the weapons that the Jorgensons received from the trade.

"No returns," Gustav said pushing the bucket full of matching axes.

"If you want them, you'll have to take it up with my customers," Snotlout said pulling the cart off, ending the conversation.

"Oh, it's all my fault," Fishlegs said as he walked over to Meatlug who had came over at some time during the conversation with Snotlout.

"It's not your fault, Fishlegs," Hiccup said trying to help calm Fishlegs down.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't gone to that island and brought that egg back, then Snotlout wouldn't have known where to go get them, and we wouldn't be in danger of imminent attack by angry mother Changewings," Fishlegs said sitting next to Meatlug with his arms crossed.

"When you put it that way, it really is his fault. Just saying," Asher said. Hiccup looked over at Asher with narrowed eyes.

"Not helping Asher. Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. We just have to find those eggs," Hiccup said. Hiccup then looked over and saw the Jensons walking over to Snotlout, high-fiving him and punching his arm, all of them laughing. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her bullies.

"Thanks Snotlout, you are the best," Hiccup heard Radford say to Snotlout.

"Something tells me that Snotlout didn't come up with this plan by himself," Hiccup said. Asher and Fishlegs looked over.

"Or they could have egged him on with his own plan," Asher said. Hiccup and Fishlegs looked over at him.

"Okay, I didn't mean to make that pun," Asher replied.

The first people that they were searching for were the twins, wherever they were.

….

The twins were on a cliff looking down at a pit of baby Fireworms.

"Okay, when I count to three, shove me really hard into the pit," Tuffnut said holding the Stone of Good Fortune.

"Uh, are you sure? You remember what one of those things did to you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh, please. I'm holding the stone of good fortune. Those skin-melting Fireworms won't stand a chance against me," Tuffnut said readying himself at the edge.

"Okay. Thank you, Thor," Ruffnut said as she gladly ran and pushed Tuffnut off the cliff.

"Aah!" Tuffnut screamed and was almost in the pit when he felt something grab his legs. He looked up and there was Stormfly and Asher. "Hey, what are you doing?" Tuffnut asked angrily.

"Saving your skin…literally," Asher said and Stormfly set him down back on top of the cliff with now Fishlegs and Hiccup and their dragons standing with Ruffnut.

"Guys, that's not a good-luck stone. It's a dragon egg. And its mother is a dangerous dragon that blends in with just about anything and spits hot, burning acid and destroys whatever is in its path," Hiccup said.

"Okay, so, like, if a tree for example were spitting acid and melting everything within its sight—" Tuffnut said.

"You're saying that would be one of these dragons?" Ruffnut finished.

"Wow, they go it on the first try," Asher said surprised.

"We're not stupid," Ruffnut said.

"At least I'm not. And besides, there's one right behind Hiccup," Tuffnut said pointing to some trees that ended up falling down, melted at the trunk. They all turned around as the tree started moving and nothing could be seen. Toothless growled. As they squinted their eyes, they could see a shape of a dragon blending in.

"Whoa. A Changewing," Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup look!" Asher shouted as the Changewing revealed itself and then quickly moved in front of a rock just to blend in again.

"It's amazing. It really does blend in," Hiccup said in astonishment.

"Hiccup, hurry. Train it so we can keep it," Tuffnut said still holding onto the dragon egg. "And have it spit acid at Ruffnut." Ruffnut looked at him angrily and punched him down. This caused the Changewing to strike. It spit acid right where Tuffnut was and flew up into the air spitting more acid at the other Vikings. Everyone dodged the blast. The acid hit the trees behind them causing them to fall and the Vikings had to dodge again from the falling trees. Hiccup looked around and heard more rustling in the trees.

"More Changewings are coming," Hiccup shouted. Tuffnut got up, still holding the egg, looking at one of the Changewings.

"Nice try, but as you can see, I am holding the stone-ow!" Tuffnut stopped talking as a Changewing grabbed him and started shaking him aggressively. The shaking caused Tuffnut to let go of the egg, tossing it into the air. The Changewing threw Tuffnut away and chased after the egg. "Ah!" Tuffnut screamed as he then hit the ground. The Changewing caught the egg and all three flew up into the air leaving them along.

"Did you see that?" Hiccup said pointing to the three Changewings.

"At least they're gone," Ruffnut said.

"Uh, they're not gone," Hiccup replied, not happy with what was about to come.

"How do you know?" Asher asked.

"Because the Changewings worked as a team to save that one egg," Fishlegs replied.

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Asher asked.

"Oh, that's what she's saying. Wait. What are you saying?" Tuffnut asked.

"None of the Changewings are going to leave until all their eggs are safe," Fishlegs replied.

"And they are going to tear apart Berk until they find every last one," Hiccup said.

….

By the time they reached Berk the sun was about to set.

"Come on, we have to tell my father before those Changewings come for a surprise attack," Hiccup said as they led the dragons to her house.

"So, what you're telling me is that our village is about to be under siege by wild dragons we can't see," Stoick said trying to understand what he was hearing.

"Yes, they are red if that helps," Hiccup replied.

"Oh, don't forget the hot, burning acid," Tuffnut added. The group looked at him. "What? It was awesome."

"Well, grab your dragons, then. We'll fight them off," Stoick said. "I'll grab Ingolf."

"Daddy, I wish it were that easy. No matter what we do, they won't go away until they get what they want," Hiccup said.

"They just want their babies. Oh, it's all my fault," Fishlegs said putting hands on his head, regretting bringing the egg to Berk. The door then slammed open and Gobber came in.

"Stoick, I just realized something. It's not a stone of good fortune. It's a Changewing egg. I always get those two confused. So, what are you all up to?" Gobber said all in one breath.

"Hiccup, what are you suggesting we do?" Stoick asked.

"I think we should get everyone off the island until we can get the eggs back with their mothers and the Changewings are gone. Hopefully, it's not too late," Hiccup said.

"In all the year I've been chief, we've never turned in fear of anything. I'm not about to start," Stoick said. A scream was heard outside. They all ran outside and there were the Changewings. They weren't attacking anybody, they were just searching.

"They're looking for their eggs," Hiccup said as a Changewing spat out acid, irritated that she couldn't find her egg. Stoick grabbed a giant log and was about to hit it when it flew to the air and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Stoick asked.

"That would be the 'blending in, can't see it all' part," Hiccup said walking up to her dad.

"I see it. Hey, I got this, chief," Tuffnut said as he walked past Stoick and Hiccup. "Stay, dragon. I am now your master," Tuffnut said as he placed his hand on a wooden post. Not feeling any resistance, he turned around and put a thumbs up.

"It's gone, isn't it?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, long gone," Hiccup replied. Another Changewing came by but then Jungleclaw came up with Ingolf riding it firing at the dragon.

"You and the others find those eggs. We'll handle the Changewings," Stoick said. "Thornado!" Thornado flew up and fired at a Changewing.

"Come on," Hiccup said as they mounted onto their dragons.

"They're everywhere, and they're nowhere! You have to do something, Stoick," a screaming Viking said. A Changewing flew to a building before disappearing. Stoick and Gobber looked at each other before storming the house. They started to hit it with all their might. They finally stopped and nodded at each other but instead of hitting a dragon they just destroyed the building as it crumbled to pieces. The same Changewing unblended itself and roared at them before flying away causing destruction to the houses looking for her egg.

"Hiccup was right, it's hard to fight what we can't see, Stoick," Gobber said.

"To the docks! Everyone aboard the ships! We're evacuating the island!" Stoick shouted to the terrified Vikings.

….

Bucket wasn't aware of the attack on Berk so when a strange dragon came out of no where attacking him, he ran screaming.

"Somebody help me! Ahh!" Bucket screamed as the dragon followed him because of the egg Bucket was holding.

"Your egg, Bucket! It wants your egg!" Asher shouted as he heard Bucket screaming.

"What egg? Aah! Aah!" Bucket shouted as he tripped at the docks letting the egg go, rolling on the docks. The Changewing landed, picked the egg with its mouth and flew off, leaving Bucket alone.

….

"I need your stone, Mrs. Larsen," Fishlegs said as he found her rolling a carriage with her youngest boy.

"But my boy, Gustav. Snotlout said no returns," Mrs. Larsen said as she traded her son for the egg.

"We'll get Gustav back. Where is it?" Fishlegs said as then a Changewing came up from behind scaring Mrs. Larsen causing the carriage to roll down the hill which caused the blanket to lift up and the egg to be revealed.

"Ahh! My baby!" Mrs. Larsen screamed.

"We got it. We got it," Fishlegs said as he stirred Meatlug to the carriage followed by the Changewing. The Changewing was about to fire but Hiccup and Toothless were right behind it. Toothless fired a plasma blast getting the Changewing off Fishlegs tail. Then Stormfly came hitting a spine shot at the Changewing which slowed it down. The carriage flew onto a wrap causing the baby and the egg to fly in the air. Fishlegs quickly caught the baby and the Changewing caught the egg.

"Aw, Meatlug. Look at the baby," Fishlegs said until he got a good look at the boy. "Baby? Ugh." Fishlegs shuddered. "Wow. Maybe Tuffnut was right."

….

By the ships it was a catastrophe. People were shouting, screaming, and all running to the ships.

"If you don't calm down, I'll take you by the scruffs of your necks and—" Gobber shouted.

"Not helping, Gobber," Hella said as she was helping with the loading of the ship.

"There's no reason to panic, people," Stoick shouted to his people.

"Dad, stop the evacuation. We got them all. The Changewings are gone," Hiccup said as they flew over to him.

"Then how do you explain that?" Gobber said pointing to another Changewing near the docks, looking at the ships.

"There are four of them," Hiccup said not remembering the fourth one.

"But there were only three eggs," Fishlegs said.

"They're going for the ship," Asher replied. Hiccup looked down and saw her bullies and Snotlout. They were going down below the ship. The memory of Snotlout and her bullies came to mind when they were high fiving and laughing.

"Snotlout must have given them an egg," Hiccup said. Asher and Fishlegs looked down noticing Maarika and the Jensons and even Snotlout.

"What do they want with—" Gobber asked.

"It's not the ship. It's what's in it. Another egg," Fishlegs said as he deduced the eggs location. "We need—"

"Hang on Fishlegs," Hiccup said cutting him off.

"What are you going to do?" Asher asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. It's high time I teach these bullies a lesson. You guys keep the Changewings busy I'll get Snotlout, Maarika, and the Jensons." Hiccup said as her eyes showed a glint of determination, something that rendered everyone speechless before Hella broke the ices by grabbing Stoick's attention.

"Stoick!" Hella shouted.

"Right, you all heard my daughter!" Stoick gave the order as he and the others flew off to keep the Changewings preoccupied, while Hiccup and Toothless flew down and land on the front of the ship, resolving to put the Jensons in their place and hopefully talk some sense into Snotlout. Maarika, Hiccup believes, wasn't so involved so Hiccup would leave her alone.

"Going somewhere?" Hiccup said in an uncharacteristically calm tone as she and Toothless boarded the ship to confront them, shocking Calder, Mulch, and Bucket as they stayed quiet and watched the scene unfold.

"Who's asking?" Maarika asked coyly.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Gustav repeated the same gesture.

"Calder, can you please escort Maarika out to the docks and oh, Gustav, go find your mother," Hiccup said very calmly, causing Maarika to flinch at the young girl's tone as Calder escorted her off the ship along with Gustav, now scared as he goes searching for his mother.

"Ah man, I can't believe you," Radcliff said.

"Yeah, I know, I was really starting to like that kid," Radford said dejectedly while Radburn seethed with annoyance due to Hiccup sending Gustav and Maarika away, though the Jenson brothers showed looks of slight terror at the Haddock girl's unwavering new-found confidence.

"Now tell me, where is the egg Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as she hoped he would be reasonable with her.

"None of your business," Radburn replied instead.

"Yeah, why should we listen to the runt of the litter?" Radford scoffs and taunts the young rider along with Radcliff as they continued to mock her while Hiccup remained silent looking at Snotlout the entire time. Snotlout however was shocked at how the Jensons treated Hiccup. He was never around when the Jensons treated Hiccup like trash. He had only heard rumors, but he didn't think that they were true, or he hoped they weren't true. The Jensons continued with their verbal assaults.

"Snotlout," Hiccup asked again. Snotlout was about to say something when he was interrupted by Radcliff.

"Don't you dare be a coward Jorgenson. You just proved yourself to us that you were a true Jorgenson. Doing anything you want, taking whatever you want. Don't you turn back on us," Radcliff said.

"Is that what they have been telling you Snotlout? Snotlout you are a true Jorgenson. Jorgenson's don't bow to anyone nor are they cowards. Sure, Jorgensons can be stubborn but you prove to us everyday what a Jorgenson can do. You are a dragon rider. One of the first Jorgensons to ever ride a dragon. That shows true courage, more then what the Jensons show. All the Jensons show is that they would still an egg from a dragon mother," Hiccup said.

"Big words from you, brat," Radcliff said seething.

"Yeah, can you own up to those words, Hiccup?" Radford said not noticing how Hiccup was coming closer.

"Aah!" Radford screamed as Hiccup cried out fiercely as she delivers a hard punch to his face, effortlessly knocked him out and preceded in kicking Radcliff in the groin as she puts him in the Hofferson Headlock, causing the older boy to let out a girlish scream as the air was filled with loud crashes and glass-shattering sounds.

By the time she was done, both Radford and Radcliff had passed out from Hiccup's outburst as they collapsed on the deck, groaning in pain while a speechless Radburn looks on with astonishment as Hiccup marches over to him with anger flaring up in her eyes.

"Now, you listen here. You guys can do whatever you want to me, threaten me, make fun of me, and mock my knowledge, but what you guys will not do is make fun of my friends, use my friends for your own gain, and do not stand between a baby dragon and its mother. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Radburn?" Radburn nodded at her before passing out in fear, however not before he had clearly wet himself. Hiccup turned to Snotlout.

"Snotlout, please?" Hiccup pleaded. Snotlout nodded.

"It's down below, in the basket on the table," Snotlout said turning away in shame. Hiccup nodded before going down to retrieve the egg. She came back up with the egg in hand, before mounting Toothless but she didn't take off right away.

"We could really us your help Snotlout," Hiccup said before Toothless flew off. "Fishlegs!" Toothless flew next to Meatlug. "Here. I think you would want to give it back to it's mother." Hiccup handed the egg to Fishlegs. Fishlegs then left going to where the Changewings had flown off to.

….

Meatlug landed in a secluded spot before Fishlegs dismounted.

"Okay, Changewings, I know you're out there. Come and get me." Fishlegs yelled out.

It was really quiet. Fishlegs started walking leaving Meatlug behind. As Fishlegs walked he started to hear the rustling of trees. He moved away from it then another. He backed up before hitting something, hopefully a tree. Something green dripped in front of him onto the ground. He looked down and there was acid burning the leaves. Another drop. Fishlegs looked up and screamed.

"Ahh!" Fishlegs tried to go left and then right but was surrounded and when he tried to go straight the fourth one was there. He got a really good look at their teeth.

"And we're all here. Hi, I'm Fishlegs. I've read a lot about you-clearly not enough. Okay, here's how this is going to work. I'm going to give you this egg, and you're going to take it. And you're going to leave Berk in peace. I promise you if you don't burn me with that hot acid, I will spend the rest of my like making sure no one ever tried to take your eggs again. Sound good?" Fishlegs said quickly as he handed the egg out.

The one in front hit his hands up catching the egg as it was in the air. Then the other three started roaring really loud. Fishlegs closed his eyes in fear before hearing the flap of wings. He opened his eyes and he was alone.

"Well, I guess that's that," Fishlegs said as he tried to take a step before passing out.

…..

Back at the docks, Stoick and Gobber along with some of the other adults were helping everyone move back into their houses. Hiccup and Toothless were in the air making sure none of the Changewings decided to take revenge on Berk stealing their eggs. Hiccup was looking out into the horizon when she heard the flap of wings. She looked over and saw Hookfang and Snotlout.

"Hey, Hiccup," Snotlout began.

"Yes, Snotlout," Hiccup replied.

"I just want to say thank you. You know for calling me basically brave and courageous," Snotlout said. Hiccup nodded.

"And it's true Snotlout. You are courageous and everything I said stands true but why did you steal those eggs? What were you trying to prove?" Hiccup asked.

"I wasn't going to steal the eggs even when Fishlegs didn't want to sell me it but I was still mad. I wasn't going to do anything but then the Jensons came and they…they said I was a Jorgenson and that the Jorgensons had fallen low. That we are weak for following orders and…I just wanted to prove myself, I guess. That I can take care of my family," Snotlout said. Hiccup motioned Toothless to go closer.

"Snotlout, the Jensons were just using you for their own gain. That's all they do. You are not weak. Snotlout you wanted to prove _yourself_ but from where I'm standing and the rest of the gang, you already have. If you don't see that yet then hopefully in the future you can prove it to yourself because everyone can tell you that have proven yourself, but you have to admit it to yourself as well," Hiccup said as she turned to look to the horizon again. Snotlout was thinking long and hard before smirking and chuckling. Hiccup looked over with a raised brow.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"I knew you would warm up to me eventually. When's our wedding?" Snotlout said. Hiccup scoffed.

"Glad your yourself again Snotlout," Hiccup said sarcastically as Toothless took off.

"Hey, wait. We need to plan the wedding, the cake, I was thinking yak milk cake and…."

….

The next morning was busy but that is to be expected when the village is attacked by dragons. Jensons weren't heard from the entire day but then again, the Jensons were left on the ship the entire night as they were still passed out. Hiccup had told her father how the Jensons manipulated Snotlout into stealing the eggs. So, no one really wanted to help them out of the sun. They were going to have a bad sun burn when they wake up. The adults helped with the building except for Gobber and Ingolf who were going over combat training again with the dragon riders. Hiccup was sitting down with the New Dragon Book and was drawing the Changewing as Fishlegs described it.

"I'm tell you, up close, face-to-face, it was much more ferocious" Fishlegs said as he was walking behind Hiccup and then stopped to look over her shoulder. "I'm just saying. One of us was there and one of us wasn't." Hiccup shook her head with a smile before rubbing the mouth off and redrawing it longer with its bottom teeth poking upwards and out of its mouth. "That's it, now do the teeth and the hot dripping acid. Perfect." Fishlegs said as Hiccup drew the acid.

"You know Fishlegs," Hiccup began as she started writing down the facts about the dragon.

"I know Hiccup, we need to find one and study it," Fishlegs replied.

"No, so we can train it," Hiccup said with a smile as she looked up at Fishlegs.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, you're up," Gobber shouted for them.

"Excuse me. There's something I need to take care of. Snotlout that it would be funny to poor water all over me yesturday night when I finally got to sleep," Fishlegs said as he went to get a shield. He and Snotlout then circled each other, waiting for one to strike. Hiccip continued who writing until Asher came up and sat next to her.

"So, I heard what you did to the Jensons," Asher said. "That was pretty awesome." Hiccup blushed at the comment.

"Yeah, my dad and Gobber were pretty impressed too. Today at breakfast in the Great Hall they were retelling it. I'm pretty sure they didn't see the fight, it was over exaggerated a lot," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, 'the mighty Hiccup punched Jenson across the bow of the ship'," Asher said trying to make a Stoick voice. Hiccup laughed.

"You were there?" Hiccup asked,

"Oh yeah, it was quite entertaining," Asher said as they both laughed.

" _Having courage isn't the same as having no fear. It's about being afraid and pushing forward anyway, whether that means saving a baby dragon, protecting those you love, or giving a special someone the butt-kicking they so richly deserve."_

 **Authors note:**

Sorry for the delay but I was studying for another test, the ASVAB. Thinking about joining the Coast Guard as an officer so I had to get like a really good grade, which I achieved, YAY. So every time when I wanted to write I just kept thinking about the test so my mind was nowhere near writing. So, hopefully more writing for me.

So, the end conclusions

Saving a baby dragon: check

Protecting those you love (or like): Snotlout check

Giving someone the butt-kicking they deserve: the Jensons Check

Thank you to Yuuguregurl21 for the amazing ideas and also filling in a lot of gaps…like the beginning, the little cut scene with Asher and Hiccup, and also the fight scene with Hiccup and the Jensons, the credit goes to her.

I really don't understand why they couldn't at least add the parents of the kids in the show or movies. Like are we to assume they are dead. We now Snotlout has a mom and dad. He mentioned his mom in Dragon's Edge. We also know Astrid has a mom and dad through many episodes as they are mentioned. Ruff and Tuff have a mom but never mentioned a dad. Fishleg's parents I don't think r ever mentioned. Like is he an orphan and the producers didn't want to mention it. Or have they mentioned Fishlegs parents and I missed it?

Thanks for the reviews:

Yuuguregirl21

Musical Ninja

Starrat

Xenocanaan

Althea Sirius

Mana: I shall take your comments into consideration

And thanks to all who have liked, and followed my story.


End file.
